Collateral Damage
by Novus Ordo Seclorum
Summary: The choices we make in life-no matter how small-are far-reaching... When Beast Boy is gravely wounded in battle, Robin is faced with difficult decision: Abandon the mission to save his teammate or abandon his teammate to save the city.
1. Fissures

Chapter 1: Fissures

It was an idyllic Friday afternoon in Jump City. The sun was shining down gloriously, the phosphorescent rays of light danced upon the pristine waters surrounding the city and reflected brightly off of the windows of the many skyscrapers in the metropolitan area. Even though it was early September, it was warm outside; the sort of day that serves as a swan song for summer just prior to the impending autumnal chill. With such nice weather it was no surprise to see the streets of the city fill up early in the afternoon. Some people merely ran errands and went about their daily business while others skipped out of work early to squeeze in one last game of golf or one last trip to the beach with the kids. Truly it was a great day to be alive.

Though nature itself provided a remarkable day for all to enjoy, even harder to ignore was the white and electric blue sports car careening down the Jump City Freeway with its windows rolled down, the radio cranked up, and a green dog in the passenger seat with its head stuck out of the window.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled loudly, "What part of 'no drooling on the T-Car' didn't you understand?"

The green dog's expression quickly changed from one of absolute joy and merriment to one of disappointment before shifting back into the form of a green-skinned, green haired human with one lower fang protruding involuntarily over his upper lip. He sat with his hands folded lazily behind his head as the wind blew carelessly through his hair.

"Aw, c'mon Cy!" Beast Boy pleaded, "If you knew how fun that is you would do it too!"

Cyborg smiled as he continued to drive down the freeway. It was hard to be upset on such a glorious day.

"I never said you couldn't stick your head out of the window, but I don't wanna be cleaning your drool off of the side of the T-Car! I just waxed it!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg both laughed as they approached their exit on the freeway.

"Dude, how long has it been since we have had time to go to the mall?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"I know what you mean, B," Cyborg replied, "It's been too long. Between fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, learning of Slade's return, and taking care of business as usual, we haven't had much time to ourselves lately."

"This is gonna be awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed, throwing up his hands in excitement, "We can go check out the arcade and the electronics store..!"

Cyborg, also eagerly anticipating the joys of the mall, quickly interjected.

"Yeah! The new MuscleCar Turbo Racing game came out yesterday for GameStation XL. We gotta check that out!"

"And don't forget all of the babes at the food court!" Beast Boy said happily, raising his eyebrows and shooting Cyborg a sly wink. Cyborg couldn't help but laugh as he parked the T-Car in front of the mall and rolled up the windows.

"This is going to be fun" he said as he and Beast Boy both got out and began walking toward the front of the mall.

As they entered the mall, they were overcome by the sights, smells, hustle, and bustle. The sounds of cloistered conversation and unbridled laughter enveloped them, as did the sight of thousands of twinkling lights, from the fluorescent storefront signs to the decorative strobes and multi-colored stands of bulbs used to seduce the eye. Best yet was the scent of freshly baked cinnamon rolls off in the distance. Though the food court was on the other side of the mall, the scent permeated the air and proved thoroughly intoxicating. It was sensory overload, and it was exactly what they had been looking for.

Cyborg and Beast Boy walked passed each store front slowly, taking in what each display window had to offer. They even slowly strolled passed the perfume vendors and scented candle stores, which—to most people—proved either overwhelming or nauseating. Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed to be moving in slow motion compared to the throngs of people moving hurriedly passed them. However, what is normal for some is precious to others and to Beast Boy and Cyborg, a trip to the mall—something completely for themselves—was a rare and well-deserved treat.

"Can you believe that people do this all he time?" Cyborg quipped, "They just drop everything, pile in a car, and hang here for hours…Do you ever think about stuff like that, B?"

Beast Boy walked alongside Cyborg silently for a moment. His eyes were opened wide and twinkling from the bright lights flickering on the storefront signs nearby. He had a goofy smile on his face—a mixture of relaxation and contentment—as he took in his surroundings.

"I would be lying if I said I never thought about what a normal life would be like." Beast Boy said pensively, really pondering the logic behind his response, "But then I think about all of the people we have saved and all of the good things we have done…besides, I don't think I would have ever met you, Robin, Raven, and Star if I had a normal life."

Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"I kinda remember what life was like…before." He said with a bit of sadness in his voice, "A normal life…no responsibilities, no obligations. It seems so long ago now…It seems so trivial now."

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy fell silent for a moment as they continued walking through the mall, approaching the electronics store. While they both loved fighting villains and making the city—and world—a better place for mankind, a taste of normalcy was always bittersweet. It was great to shirk the responsibility of heroism for a while, but it was also difficult to give up the freedoms average people enjoyed on a regular basis.

Their somber mood evaporated as soon as they reached the electronics store in the mall. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg stood in awe as they gazed at the storefront window. Large flat-screen, high definition televisions, premium surround-sound stereo systems, game consoles hooked up to 60" LCD TV screens, and a plethora of technological treats laid out before them. It was hard for Beast Boy to resist, and even harder for Cyborg not to drool on the displays.

After browsing through the store and playing with almost every display item available, Cyborg and Beast Boy emerged from the store with the item they had originally set out for: MuscleCar Turbo, the next generation racing game designed especially for GameStation XL. There was just one thing left for them to do…head in the direction of the wondrous scent of cinnamon buns, which would surely lead to the food courts and a congregation of hot chicks to fawn over.

The walk to the food court from the electronics store was considerable, but when hunger strikes, it is difficult to ignore and impossible to reason with. It wasn't long before they had made it through the lines and sat down at a table, Cyborg with a large plate of loaded beef and cheese nachos and Beast Boy with a cinnamon roll and a large soft pretzel with cheese.

They sat in silence at first, just enjoying their food and their surroundings. It wasn't long before a few passersby noticed the two Titans in the food court and casually stopped to pull out their camera phones to snap a quick souvenir photo.

"Well Cy, that is one definite perk of the job." Beast Boy said happily while dipping a piece of his pretzel in cheese, "Oh Yeah! Celebrity status!"

Beast Boy played up the moment by posing for a few of the amateur paparazzi who were snapping pictures. Cyborg could only laugh…after all this was Beast Boy at his best.

The whole day had Cyborg's head spinning. The time away from the rest of the team, doing things normal people would do without a second thought, and thoroughly enjoying every moment of it.

Beast Boy's spectacle also caught the attention of some attractive girls sitting in a corner booth. The smiled and waved at the two heroes, hearts a-flutter. Just as Cyborg and Beast Boy were about to approach the girl's table to get to know them a bit better—and to possibly get some phone numbers out of the deal—an alarm in Cyborg's arm went off. The alarm startled Beast Boy who nearly tripped over his own feet as he walked in the direction of the flirtatious girls in the corner booth.

"Oh no!" Beast Boy exclaimed exasperatedly, "What is the alarm for?!"

Cyborg's heart also sank a little. After all, he was having a really good time hanging out with Beast Boy and doing something normal for a change. Cyborg let out a feeble sign and shut off the klaxon.

"It must be quarter after four already." Cyborg said feebly, "Robin wanted us back by five for combat training, remember?"

Beast Boy felt as though someone had punched him in the gut.

"Oh Boy!" Beast Boy exclaimed sarcastically, "I can't wait! There is nothing better on a Friday afternoon than to have lasers shot at you while you run through an obstacle course!"

Cyborg held in a laugh. He really wanted to let it out and get one last good laugh in before returning to the realm of reality, but he knew that combat practice, like so many other things, was a necessary evil that came with the territory of being a superhero.

"Come on, B," Cyborg said in a deathly serious tone, "We gotta get back to the T-Car. Rush hour is about to start and if we get caught in it, Robin will probably punish us for being late."

Beast Boy hung his head a little, shrugged his shoulders, heaved a sigh, and waved a solemn goodbye to the girls in the corner booth. There was work to be done, and even though he was the most carefree of the Titans, he was never one to shirk his responsibilities to the team.

Cyborg and Beast Boy hurried through the mall on their way out, a complete 180 from how they acted earlier in the afternoon. There was no time to stop and take it all in now. Duty called and all that mattered was getting back to the Tower on time to avoid a scolding from Robin and the extra hours of physical training that accompanied being tardy to a meeting, debriefing, or training session.

Once outside, Cyborg and Beast Boy piled into the T-Car and hit the freeway. Unlike on the ride to the mall, the windows were rolled up, the music was turned off, and both sat in stone-cold silence. The only sound which permeated the interior of the T-Car was the sound of the engine humming melodiously as Cyborg shifted from one gear to the next.

"Not exactly the ending to the day I was hoping for." Beast Boy griped, breaking the silence. He folded his arms casually across his chest and gazed longingly out the window. Though the day was coming to a close, it was still beautiful outside and with a few hours of daylight left a number of activities appealed to him, especially when contrasted with the stark prospect of combat practice, an exercise which tested everyone to the point of physical exhaustion.

Cyborg continued to steer in the direction of Titan's Tower. The T-Car, humming merrily with every shift of the gears, now cruised onto the Jump City Bridge. Once over the bridge, the tunnel to Titan's Tower was but two exits away. It was now ten to five and traffic on the bridge was beginning to back up. Cyborg began to wonder whether or not he and Beast Boy were going to make it back on time. Cyborg continued to drive as Titan's Tower came into sight.

In this light, the Tower cast a massive shadow on the glinting water surrounding it. It was truly a magnificent sight, even if they did have combat practice once they arrived. Cyborg's reverie was cut short, however, by the sound of screeching tires and horns bellowing up ahead. Soon those sounds were followed by screams of panic and horror. Though he could not quite see what the commotion was all about, he knew his purpose was to restore order and that is what he intended to do.

"What's going on, Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked, shaken by the horrific sounds echoing from further up the bridge.

"I've got no idea," Cyborg replied curiously. He opened the passenger side window and glanced over at Beast Boy. "How about you take a look?"

Without pause, beast Boy transformed into a hawk and flew out of the window to get a look at the road ahead. Cyborg hoped against all hope that it was something minor, not only for the sake of the people involved in the commotion ahead, but for his and Beast Boy's sake as well. Tardiness was criminal to Robin and losing track of time at the mall was hardly a sufficient excuse.

Cyborg continued to cruise down the bridge with the flow of traffic. His mind raced as he did not know what awaited him further down the road.

"C'mon B," Cyborg said to himself quietly, "Just come on back and tell me that it is just a broken-down car or someone with a flat tire…"

Cyborg's palpable uneasiness was in evidence as the loud chime of his communicator nearly caused him to short-circuit. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before flipping open the communicator. It took a moment for the static to clear, but when the picture came into focus, he saw Beast Boy standing atop a bridge abutment a little further down the road. He looked panicked; clearly the situation was more dire than originally anticipated.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy shouted urgently, with a look of horror draped across his face, "You need to stop all of the traffic headed this way! The Bridge is OUT!"

"OUT?!"

Cyborg could barely breathe. He frantically thought of ways to stop the horde of rush hour commuters from plummeting to their deaths, but he had almost no clue how to accomplish such a feat.

"I'll take care of slowing down traffic, B," Cyborg said intrepidly, "We need the others…and quick!"

With that, Cyborg reached under the steering column of the T-Car and flipped a hidden switch. The switch activated the ejector seat, causing the roof to retract and Cyborg's seat to shoot into the sky.

As he rocketed into the sky strapped to his driver's seat, he began to think that this was a really bad idea. Before a second thought crossed his mind, Cyborg cut himself free from his seat and began to drop from the sky. Beast Boy, who saw the exhaust fumes from Cyborg's ejector seat transformed into a pterodactyl and grabbed ahold of Cyborg.

"BB," Cyborg yelled at the top of his lungs "drop me about a hundred feet in front of the gap in the bridge, I'll stop the cars."

Beast Boy flew with great speed toward the monstrous gap in the bridge, swooped down, and dropped Cyborg gently to the pavement below before transforming back into his human form.

"There are a few cars balancing on the edge of the hole in the bridge. There are people stuck inside." Beast Boy said, trying to keep his composure despite feeling overwhelmed by all that was going on around him, "I've got to get them out before this gets any worse."

With that, he transformed into an ape and rushed to the aide of the trapped civilians in the green sedan and blue pickup truck which teetered dangerously on the edge of the Jump City Bridge. He was all that stood between the innocent bystanders trapped helplessly in their vehicles and a two hundred foot drop into the rocky riverbed below. With great care, Beast Boy placed his large hands on either side of the sedan and gently pulled it a few feet away from the precipice. The occupants quickly scurried out of the sedan and toward a more stable part of the bridge.

Meanwhile, Cyborg had his hands full trying to prevent oncoming traffic from careening into the abysmal depths below. The T-Car, which kept rolling down the road even after Cyborg had ejected, was the first car to approach him. As it was now unoccupied, and clearly of high craftsmanship, Cyborg made the decision to sacrifice his car to save the approaching drivers. With a little effort, Cyborg stopped the T-car, lifted it up and slammed it on its side, right in the middle of the road. Oncoming motorist immediately took notice and began to slam on their brakes. Two tractor-trailers were amidst the oncoming chaos and also slammed on their brakes, but Cyborg could tell that there was no way they could stop in time. He acted quickly and began to sprint toward the first tractor-trailer, ramming into it with brute force and sending a shockwave through it that nullified its momentum. The second tractor-trailer was headed directly toward Beast Boy, who was still trying to get the last of the frightened drivers out of their cars. Cyborg leapt over one car and hurdled another before grabbing onto the second semi's trailer. He then stiffened his legs and buried his heels into the unforgiving asphalt as he strained with all of his might to bring the mighty machine to a grinding halt. Sparks, smoke, and debris flew up from beneath Cyborg's heels as he slowed down the large semi-trailer. Eventually, between Cyborg's monumental efforts and the truck's own braking system, the vehicle came to a complete stop just a few feet from the fifteen foot gap in the Jump City Bridge.

Cyborg put his hands on his knees and took a few deep breaths. Even being part machine, such an effort took a lot out of him. Beast Boy, having saved the last of the trapped motorists from imminent danger, transformed back into his human form and stood by Cyborg, waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Either today is 'Surprise Demolition Day' or we just stopped a total tragedy" Beast Boy said, awe apparent in his voice.

Cyborg quietly nodded in agreement. The whole scene was a chaotic mess: People were angry, shocked, confused, or disoriented; Cars, trucks, and buses were strewn all over the bridge as many drivers lost control of their vehicles while trying to quickly stop and avert the danger which laid ahead. Worst yet, the Jump City Bridge, located on the city's freeway, was now in shambles. The asphalt was ground down and ripped up from where Cyborg had dug in his feet to stop the second semi-trailer and twisted hunks of twisted metal debris and glass were strewn across the bridge's four westbound lanes.

Cyborg took a good hard look at the gaping hole in the bridge. He stood silent for a second to two before his communicator once again startled him with its telltale chime. Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy with a stern look on his face.

"We have to be on the lookout" Cyborg said in a very abstemious tone, ignoring his communicator for a few more seconds as he continued to stare at the gaping hole in the bridge.

"What exactly are we looking for, Cyborg?" Beast Boy replied curiously

"Who…or whatever did this to the Jump City Bridge." Cyborg replied calmly, "This wasn't an accident and it sure wasn't construction. We're gunna have to find out what did this before it redecorates the rest of the city."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement as Cyborg flipped open his communicator, finally bringing the incessant chiming to a halt. Robin's voice came in loud and clear over the communicator.

"You're late, Cyborg. This better be good." Robin said coldly, trying to mask his agitation.

"BB and I ran into a little problem on our way back to the Tower." Cyborg said, clearly understating the severity of the incident, "You guys should really get down here and check this out for yourselves. We think that something or someone with trouble in mind is on the loose."

"Alright," Robin replied unwaveringly, "Raven, Starfire, and I will be there in a couple minutes."

With that, the transmission ended. Cyborg stood near the edge of the cavernous hole in the Jump City Bridge as a cool breeze blew by.

"I don't like this at all," He said pensively, "Something about this just doesn't add up…"

Cyborg and Beast Boy both stood amidst the destruction, waiting for their friends to arrive and hoping against hope that the devastation of the Jump City Bridge was to be the only black mark on this otherwise perfect day…


	2. Perfidy

Chapter 2: Perfidy

A cool breeze blew by as Cyborg and Beast Boy stood atop the Jump City Bridge waiting for Raven, Robin, and Starfire to arrive. It was late in the afternoon and by now the citizens of Jump City would normally be rushing home and buzzing with excitement at the prospect of the weekend to come. Such was not the case on this day. A cavernous hole in the middle of the Jump City Bridge prevented rush hour traffic from safely passing, causing traffic to back up onto the freeway itself. Directly in front of the hole in the bridge, strewn about in every which direction, were cars, trucks, buses, and semi-trailers who, while escaping the abysmal fate which surely awaited them further down the road, did not escape entirely unscathed. Many of the motorists were disoriented, in shock, or unnerved by the calamity that had befallen them just moments prior. Some drivers were growing impatient and evermore frustrated as the traffic backup threatened dinner plans, or a date with that special someone. Amidst all of this commotion, however, stood two teenage superheroes trying to make sense of what had transpired.

"My sensors aren't picking up any acidic compounds, or traces of explosives." Cyborg said, reading the gauges on his right arm intently. He studied the readings once more and began wracking his brain thinking of possible solutions.

Beast Boy, who had been standing quietly beside Cyborg, looking directly at the hole in the bridge, transfixed by its size and scope, was now puzzled by the apparent lack of clues.

"But Cy," Beast Boy said plainly, "If explosives or acid didn't cause this, than what did?"

Before Cyborg had a chance to answer, he was cut short by the sight of Raven and Starfire flying toward him. Starfire had been carrying Robin as she flew and set him down on the bridge next to Cyborg and Beast Boy before landing herself. Raven thoroughly examined the hole in the bridge before gently setting herself down next to Starfire.

"Cyborg," Robin barked loudly, "what have you found out so far?"

Cyborg stood silently for a moment and heaved a sigh. It is never good to be the bearer of bad news and it is even worse to have no idea where to start.

"BB and I were on our way back from the mall. We hopped on the freeway and got off on the bridge…traffic was still moving pretty well," Cyborg choked on his words a little bit, feeling slightly uneasy as to how he should explain the next part of the story, "Beast Boy and I heard brakes screeching and people screaming, so I figured there was an accident and sent BB up ahead to check it out."

Robin's eyes soon averted from Cyborg and fixated on Beast Boy, prodding him to tell his side of the story.

"I flew ahead and landed at the top of the bridge to get a better look," Beast Boy said candidly, "All I saw were chunks of concrete and dust and junk flying around everywhere…people were panicking trying to stop their cars…It was a mess. So I radioed back to Cyborg letting him know what was up…"

"By the time the dust settled and we have everything under control," Cyborg interjected, continuing the story, "We found the bridge like this, but without any real clue as to what caused it. I already scanned the hole and didn't find any traces of chemical compounds or explosives…it's almost as though…"

"Someone punched their way through it…" Robin said, finishing Cyborg's sentence.

Starfire flew around the hole in the bridge, examining it for herself before landing back near the other Titans.

"Who would do such a thing to the bridge?" Starfire asked with curiosity present in her voice, "More importantly, what would one hope to gain from destroying it?"

Before anyone could ruminate further on the subject, small tremors began to shake through the surface of the bridge. While they weren't nearly powerful enough to cause any more damage to the structure itself, they were noticeable…and growing stronger. As the reverberations through the bridge grew stronger, the cacophonous sound of concrete being crushed and broken began to grow louder.

The Titans, unsure of what to expect, grew uncharacteristically uneasy.

Raven stood silently for a second, trying to focus on who or whatever was causing the disturbance. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the tremors beneath her feet and the ominous pounding that grew closer with each passing moment.

"It's coming from beneath us." Raven rasped quietly. Her eyes bolted back open as she lifted the hood of her cloak over her head, casting a dark shadow over her pale face. "It's coming closer."

The vibrations through the bridge were becoming stronger and stronger and the sound of concrete crumbling became deafening, like the sound of thunderclaps during a storm. Just as they wondered if the noises from below could get any louder, a large grey hand swung up from underneath the hole in the bridge, and tightly clutched on to the surface of the structure. This was soon followed by another hand…and then a face…It was Cinder Block. Cinder Block let out a loud and terrifying groan as he pulled himself onto the surface of the Jump City Bridge, just feet away from the Teen Titans. His red eyes glowed with rage as he clenched his mighty fists. He may not have been intelligent, but he was smart enough to remember who had put him in jail.

Starfire's eyes burnt green as she prepared for battle, starbolts at the ready. Raven engulfed her arms in dark energy and floated into the sky, her eyes glowing white and contrasting sharply with the shadow darkening her face. Robin pulled his bo-staff from his utility belt and extended it, ready and waiting for any onslaught that Cinder Block would bring. Cyborg prepared his sonic cannon and had it charged and ready to inflict serious damage. Beast Boy, following suit with the others, prepared himself by transforming into a tyrannosaurus. Each of the Titans, prepared for battle, looked to Robin, waiting for his orders.

"Remember team," Robin said sternly, "The last few times we have come across Cinder Block he was working for Slade. I don't expect this to be any different."

Robin stood and thought his plan through for a second. They had been close to defeating Slade so many times, and each time he was able to outwit them or skulk back to whatever hole he was hiding in, recoup his strength, and return. The plan was going to be simple; beat Cinder Block enough to force him into retreating, and then follow him closely. Cinder Block would—in his usual, oafish manner—lead them directly to where Slade was hiding. It was time to take the fight to Slade.

"Starfire, Raven…" Robin shouted forcefully, "You hit him high. Beast Boy and Cyborg, you hit him low. I'm going to break him in half…Titans GO!!"

Cinder Block growled ferociously as he charged at the Teen Titans. The bridge began to shake feverishly as charged, ready for battle. Pedestrians, who had been stranded in their vehicles waiting for traffic to begin moving again took note of the imminent danger and began to scurry from their vehicles in terror. Many people were unable to reach the other end of the bridge, blocked off by overturned cars, trucks, and twisted hunks of metal. In their terror they ran to the sidewalk at the edge of the bridge, hoping the concrete girder would provide adequate protection.

Starfire unleashed a volley of starbolts, each punctuated with a grunt, directly at Cinder Block, who shielded himself from their fury by sticking his enormous stone hands in front of his face. While the force of the starbolts pushed him back a few feet, they didn't inflict much damage and didn't slow the monstrous beast down. Starfire flew toward him with fiery intensity and began pummeling him with her fists. The great stone creature growled in anger as the imposing Tameranian battered him to his knees.

Cyborg, taking note of this, took advantage of this opportunity by blasting Cinder Block in the chest with his sonic cannon. The force from the blast knocked Cinder Block onto his back and sent a tremor throughout the Jump City Bridge.

Raven levitated into the air, radiating with dark energy, as he eyes burnt white-hot with intensity.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven's battle cry hung in the air for a moment, as she lifted several empty vehicles into the air and sent them crashing down forcefully on Cinder Block. The cars burst into flames and exploded as they made contact with the abominable stone menace. He was clearly weakened by the Titan's attacks, but far from defeated.

As Cinder Block attempted to get back to his feet, Beast Boy charged at him, letting out a thunderous roar, and using his head as a battering ram to knock Cinder Block off of his feet. The giant green tyrannosaur proceeded to make a quick about-face in time to catch Cinder Block again, driving him a few inches into the asphalt.

Robin, seeing his opportunity, leapt into the air with his bo-staff in hand, and—while letting out a powerful cry—connected on a crushing blow to Cinder Block's head. Still, it was not enough to bring the massive creature down.

Starfire attempted once more to blast him with starbolts, but Cinder Block managed to swat her from the sky, sending her careening into the asphalt below. Quickly getting to his feet, Cinder Block slammed his fists into the pavement and swiped them across the bridge, forcing Cyborg and Robin to back off. Beast Boy avoided the attack by changing into a pterodactyl and attacking Cinder Block through the air along with Raven.

Cinder Block, seeing an opportunity for destruction, grabbed the cab of a large semi-trailer and began to swing the vehicle around wildly in the air as though it was a child's toy.

"Watch out!" Robin warned, "Stay clear of him! Raven, see if you can stop him from thrashing that truck around!"

Raven's eyes once again glowed fiercely as she concentrated on stopping the movement of the massive vehicle. Despite Raven's efforts, Cinder Block kept trying to swing around the semi-trailer, and although for a time Raven and Cinder Block appeared to be at an impasse, it quickly became apparent that Raven couldn't hold on for much longer. She gritted her teeth and tensed her muscles as she tried to put every ounce of her strength into maintaining control over the semi-trailer.

"I…can't…hold it!" Raven yelled adamantly.

Soon, her control over the semi-trailer broke, and she fell to the ground from fatigue, leaving total control of the truck in Cinder Block's hands. He swung the truck violently by the cab and--once it gained adequate momentum—released the truck toward the small cluster of pedestrians who gathered behind the concrete girder which separated the road from the sidewalk. There was no way they would be able to move in time.

Just as the collective fate of the huddled civilians seemed sealed, a large green tyrannosaur charged in front of the truck careening through the air toward them, taking the brunt of all fifty-two feet of solid steel.

The truck smashed into Beast Boy with a sickening thud, sending the changeling flying through the air before colliding with a large, cement bridge abutment. Beast Boy, still in Tyrannosaurus form, slammed against the abutment, causing it to crack and crumble. The force of the impact itself knocked Beast Boy unconscious, prompting him to change from animal to human form. Powerless to change form and avoid injury, or even move to curtail the severity of it, Beast Boy fell limp to the ground. The abutment he had slammed into as a seven ton dinosaur began to crumble under its own weight, burying the changeling under hundreds of pounds of debris and leaving only his right foot exposed.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg shouted as he ran to the aid of his friend, "I'm going to get you out, man, I'm going to be right there!"

Cinder Block, seeing an opportunity to make his escape while the Teen Titans were distracted, quickly turned around and jumped straight down through the hole he made in the Jump City Bridge. Robin, knowing that his one lead to Slade was about to escape, began to panic as he thought of what to do. He, unlike Starfire and Raven, had seen what happened to Beast Boy. He was going to have to make the toughest call of his career as leader of the Teen Titans. Pursue the enemy until the bitter end, leaving a friend and teammate behind, or tend to the injured friend and let the enemy go free. He had no time to spare, and his decision would have long-term repercussions either way.

"Starfire and Raven," Robin shouted, "Are you guys ok?"

Both Starfire and Raven slowly picked themselves up off of the pavement and nodded.

"Follow Cinder Block, stay out of sight, but keep an eye on him." Robin commanded, "I have a feeling he will lead us directly to Slade. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I will catch up with you soon."

With that, unaware of the fate that had befallen Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire took to the sky to track Cinder Block. Robin, meanwhile, ran over in the direction of Cyborg who was feverishly digging through the rubble trying to unearth his friend from the twisted debris.

Cyborg's mind stopped thinking rationally as adrenaline took over. He moved without thinking about the pain he was in from the battle or the damage to his armor. His only concern was freeing Beast Boy from the pile of rubble before him. The more he dug, the more horrified he became. As the pile shrank from his continued efforts, he began to uncover rocks stained with blood…Beast Boy's blood.

"Oh, no…" Cyborg whimpered mournfully, tears welling up in his human eye, "It just can't be…"

What he had uncovered was Beast Boy, but did not resemble Beast Boy. His face was bloodied and a gash on his forehead was freely flowing. His uniform was torn and tattered, and his chest was covered in sizable gashes which oozed blood. His left leg was broken just below the knee, and worst yet, his breathing was labored from a few broken ribs and a collapsed lung. Beast Boy laid motionless in a pool of his own blood, barely breathing and clinging to life itself.

Cyborg couldn't think…he couldn't formulate words to describe what he was seeing. How could this have happened? How can you be laughing and joking with someone one hour and clinging to their almost lifeless body the next?

Robin approached as Cyborg uncovered Beast Boy. When Robin laid eyes on Beast Boy, he was equally horrified, but being the leader he knew he had to keep his composure.

"Cyborg," Robin said quietly.

Cyborg stood motionless, not hearing Robin's voice.

"CYBORG!" Robin yelled loudly.

This time, Cyborg took notice and glanced over at Robin with tears streaming down the human side of his face.

"We have to get him out of here, Robin, he's still alive…we have to get help for him…" Cyborg's normally mighty voice was reduced to a whimper as he trailed off. Shock was setting in.

"I'm going to stay with him, Cyborg." Robin said, reassuring his teammate and trying his best to calm him down. "I need you to take a few deep breaths. Beast Boy is a lot tougher than he looks…he's going to pull through. But right now Cinder Block is still on the loose and we need to stop him before he destroys the city and endangers more innocent lives."

Cyborg looked at Robin incredulously.

"Robin, I can't just leave him…" Cyborg pleaded, "Let me stay…"

"Don't you trust me, Cy?" Robin asked sincerely, trying his hardest to persuade Cyborg to do as he was told. "I will stay here with him until help arrives, but I need you to help the others. This could be our last chance to catch Slade and to finally end this fight…"

Cyborg was torn, but he trusted Robin and decided to do as he was told. He quickly stood up and with a running start, hurdled the gap in the bridge, making it to the other side. He glanced at his sensors, and got a lock on Raven and Starfire before running off into the twilight.

Robin stood by the pile of debris where Beast Boy's crumpled body lay motionless. Beast Boy moaned in agony, slipping in and out of consciousness as Robin looked on.

Robin's mind raced. He knew he needed to track down Slade and put an end to his reign of terror on the city and the world, but could he sacrifice the life of a friend to catch the criminal who eluded him so many times before? How could he live with himself knowing that he abandoned a friend and teammate to pursue a personal vendetta? Beast Boy was a great friend and a greater ally…and what he had done to save those pedestrians—what he had sacrificed—proved his heroism emphatically.

Robin quickly turned away and closed his eyes. Somehow he knew the decision he was about to make would haunt him forever.

"Sorry, Beast Boy…" Robin said to himself. "I wish there was some other way…"

With that, Robin turned and began running in the direction Cyborg had headed a few minutes prior…never looking back.


	3. Revelations

"Revelations"

As Robin ran off in pursuit of Slade, the remaining daylight began to fade, diminishing quickly into the west. The energetic warmth that had permeated the air earlier in the day began to succumb to the unforgiving chill of a stark autumn evening. As dusk descended upon the city, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of crickets chirping blithely in the distance. A breeze from the east began to blow by faintly, cooling the air substantially. The crescent moon, which hung solemnly in the sky, became visible as the last vestiges of light faded away. The benevolent glow of the moon's light graced and complimented the emerging darkness. It was truly a majestic evening to behold…except for one.

Beast Boy lay motionless on the Jump City Bridge at the bottom of a pile of debris and rebar. Though Cyborg had dug him most of the way out, he could not move even though he desperately wanted to. His left leg was pinned underneath a heavy piece of concrete; either the surges of pain that shot up and down his leg had subsided, or shock and adrenaline were setting in. Regardless, Beast Boy could tell that his leg was broken or fractured. Even worse still, he was losing a lot of blood; the rebar in the bridge, which helped provide support and maintain structural integrity, had sliced him as the section of bridge collapsed on top of him.

The first stars of the evening burned brightly in the sky as Beast Boy lay supine on the surface of the Jump City Bridge. As he gazed upon the stars and moon above, his vision began to get blurry and he felt faint. He shivered and quaked involuntarily; the pool of blood surrounding his body began to chill along with the autumn air. Breathing became more and more difficult for him as well. His lungs felt as though they were on fire, and with each exhale he would spit up a little blood.

Tears welled up in his emerald eyes as he stared skyward.

"I guess this is it." Beast Boy thought silently to himself. His lower lip, now coated in dry blood began to quiver as warm tears streamed down his cheeks.

Many of the innocent bystanders who were caught in the crossfire of Cinder Block's latest attack on the city began to slowly file away. Some were in shock, some were angry, some were unnerved, and a few—a select few—were both grateful and happy to be alive. A middle-aged man in a tweed suit and a girl in her teens were among the group of people ecstatic to be alive and breathing.

"Oh my God," The teenage girl said almost inaudibly, shock still present in her voice, "I can't believe this…"

Her voice trailed off as she rubbed her hands over her blue blouse and black skirt, trying in vain to brush away the dirt and debris which clung to her. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair and tried taking a few deep breaths to calm her frazzled nerves.

"You are going to be OK" the man said with a shred of optimism present in his tone, "Things we'll be back to normal again in a few days and this will seem like a bad dream."

The man adjusted his small, black framed glasses on his face and brushed some dust off of his suit.

"We were just lucky the Teen Titans showed up when they did," the man continued, "I know I thought I was a goner when that overgrown brick of shit tossed that truck at us."

The girl nodded in agreement.

"They left as quickly as they came," she said with a small smile on her face, "but if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be standing here talking to you right now."

The two stood still for a moment in the twilight, enjoying the sound of the crickets chirping, the sight of the moon and stars in the sky, and even the chill autumn scent on the breeze, which smelled like dried leaves. Mainly the two were just enjoying the small pleasures of being alive--pleasures which surely would have been denied them had the Teen Titans not shown up when they did--simple pleasures which seem inconsequential and go unnoticed most of the time, but are greatly savored when one becomes cognizant of how fragile life really is.

The man and girl were shocked out of their reverie by the sound of a quiet groan emanating from the pile of rubble a few feet away. Both grew uneasy as the groaning grew louder and more labored. The girl gasped and began to tremble as the groaning continued.

"Stay here," the man in the tweed suit said to her sternly, "I am going to go check it out."

The girl grabbed on to his sleeve tightly. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she held tightly to the man's sleeve, unwilling, or perhaps unable to let go.

"Are you crazy?!" she shouted, her voice quaking with fear, "We were almost killed by a big stone monster and now you want to go checking out spooky noises coming from piles of rock and metal? No thanks!"

The man gently laid his hand on top of the girl's hand. He looked her sternly in the eye and tried his best to reassure her with his gaze.

"We got lucky tonight, yes," the man spoke softly, trying to soothe the frightened girl, "but if there is a person trapped in there, I am going to try to help them if I can."

With that, the girl's death grip on his sleeve loosened, and the man approached the pile cautiously. As he moved a few of the rocks out of the way, a look of absolute terror washed over his otherwise stately countenance.

"Oh my God…" He said in disbelief, "We need to get help NOW!!"

"Is someone trapped under there?" The girl asked in disbelief, her hands still involuntarily shaking out of shock.

The man's face, which had exuded a rather strange sort of calmness amidst the destruction, was now flushed with fear and concern. As he looked at the girl, his piercing eyes seemed to cry out loud.

"Not…just s-someone," The man spoke, stumbling on his words, "It's Beast Boy."

The girl wrapped her arms around herself and took baby steps toward the pile of rubble. As she approached, her eyes widened in terror, for amidst the devastation lay the green skinned changeling.

"No…" She whimpered softly, as tears formed in her eyes, blurring her vision. Seeing the hero who had saved her from certain death, lying in a pool of his own blood, and knocking on death's door stirred up something in the frightened girl—Courage. Today she had surely been through it all, and she was awfully lucky to be alive to tell the tale.

"How can I help?" The girl asked as she stood next to the man in the tweed suit.

The man stood silently for a moment, thinking out a few different scenarios.

"First thing is first," the man said forcefully, taking control of the situation, "Call 911 and tell them to bring a chopper or something down here. Tell them that it is for one of the Titans, I'm sure they'll make it a priority."

The man tossed the girl a cell phone from his suit pocket. She fumbled with it for a moment before flipping it open, dialing 911 and speaking briefly with the 911 operator. The call lasted but a minute or two before the girl closed the phone back up and handed it to the man.

"They are on their way," the girl said reassuringly, "it should only be a few minutes. What can we do for him in the meantime?"

"Help me get this slab of concrete off of his leg." the man said calmly, "He's hurt pretty bad, but the faster we get him out from underneath the rubble, the faster the paramedics can start working on him."

The girl nodded assent and brushed her hair out of her face. The man took off his tweed jacket, and rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt. The girl, taking note, rolled up the sleeves on her blue blouse and following the man's lead, grabbed onto the large piece of concrete.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3!"

Both the man and girl strained under the weight of the concrete slab, pushing with all of their might. The muscles in their bodies began to burn with lactic acid as they exhausted what strength they had trying to move the gigantic piece of stone. With their second effort, the man and girl were able to free Beast Boy's leg from the wreckage.

Beast Boy whimpered in pain as feeling began to return to the leg; the comfortable numbness which had set in quickly disappeared and was replaced with searing pain. In fact, it felt as though someone was sawing his leg in two.

"Beast Boy?" The girl whispered almost inaudibly

"R-Raven?" He whimpered, "is…that you?"

His breaths were growing shorter and more erratic. The girl knelt down beside him and could now see just how badly wounded he was. He had a bruise on the side of his head, his face now sported several lacerations which were coated in dry blood, his uniform was tattered, revealing a few rather serious looking gashes and his leg was either broken or—at best—fractured.

"Yes, Beast Boy," She said, trying to muster all of her inner strength and courage, "I am here."

She reached over and gently grabbed hold of Beast Boy's hand. Even through his gloves she could tell that he was ice cold. Beast Boy, feeling her hand in his, feigned a smile.

"If…this is it…" Beast Boy gently whispered, "I'm glad…I'm spending…my…last…minutes with…y-you."

The girl immediately began to weep as Beast Boy held onto her hand.

"No…tears…" Beast Boy said, "Just…please…stay."

The girl nodded and tried to stop herself from crying.

"I am going to stay right here by your side."

The man, who finished clearing the debris away from Beast Boy picked his tweed jacket up off of the road and laid it over Beast Boy, in an attempt to keep him warm until help arrived.

Beast Boy could only respond with a meek whimper as he slipped in an out of consciousness. Even the sound of the approaching helicopter was not enough to rouse him.

The helicopter flew up to the Jump City Bridge cautiously; the pilot slowly guided the aircraft onto a stable section of the bridge a hundred feet away from the man, the teenage girl, and Beast Boy. Two paramedics quickly jumped out of the helicopter, pulled out a gurney, a bag of supplies, and rushed toward the man and girl hovering over a motionless body on the surface of the bridge. As the paramedics came closer, their faces—which to this point were blank—quickly filled with uneasiness. They knew the task ahead would not be an easy one.

"What can you tell us?" The first paramedic--a short woman in her early thirties—asked, in a calm, serious tone.

"He saved us." The teenage girl said, now softly weeping while holding on to Beast Boy's hand, "He saved us, but the bridge…"

The girl was unable to continue. So much had occurred in a small span of time and she felt entirely overwhelmed—and unprepared—to deal with it all.

"The bridge collapsed on him," the man said, as he removed his glasses. He rubbed his tired eyes and wiped the sweat from his brow before putting his glasses back on. "We tried our best to move the debris away from him, and keep him warm and calm. He is hurt really badly though."

The paramedic wasted no time. She immediately went to work, cutting away the top of Beast Boy's uniform, exposing his chest, which was strewn with gashes. She pulled a stethoscope from her bag and listened to Beast Boy's labored breathing.

"He's got a sucking chest wound." The paramedic said, in a grave tone, "The only reason that he pulled through was his uniform. Since it is skintight, it prevented excess gases from entering his lungs and causing pressure to build. Otherwise, he would be dead right now."

The paramedic quickly applied gauze to the wound and sealed it with petroleum jelly so it would remain airtight until they got to the hospital to perform surgery. Next, she opened his eyelids with her fingers and shined a pocket-flashlight into them.

"Aside from the punctured lung, we are looking at a moderate to severe concussion." She said, assessing the severity of the changeling's injuries. "He also has a fractured tibia in his left leg."

"Is he going to make it?" The girl asked tearfully.

The paramedic tried to smile, but was unable. She looked over at the teenage girl, whose eyes were red and puffy from crying, and whose clothes were covered in dust and debris and tried to think of something positive to say.

"You two did everything you could." The paramedic said, reassuringly, "You acted quickly. Any chance he has at pulling through is because of you."

With that, the paramedics got Beast Boy onto the gurney, which they quickly rolled to the waiting helicopter. The idle of the helicopter's engine became deafening as the paramedics secured Beast Boy in the chopper before climbing in themselves to continue stabilizing him. Not long after, the chopper lifted into the air gracefully and flew eastward, toward the Jump City Medical Center, kicking up dust and dirt in its wake. The man and girl each covered their eyes as the dust whipped around them and quickly settled.

"I don't understand it," The man said, thinking aloud.

"What?" The girl asked, not quite understanding what the man was getting at.

"Why would they leave him behind like that?" The man asked, "It was almost as though they left him there to die."

The girl stood silent for a moment; her mind was racing trying to think of a logical explanation, but when all was said and done, she couldn't think of one.

"Maybe they thought he was dead already?" The girl responded, trying her best to play devil's advocate. "That is the only reason I can think of."

"Even so, they shouldn't have left him behind…He's a hero for Christ's sake." The man spat in outrage. He stood for a moment, about to lose his composure. He took a few deep breaths and placed his hands on his hips. "You never leave someone behind…no matter what."

The girl put her hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm him down.

"He saved our lives," she spoke softly, in the gentlest of tones, trying to soothe the man's temper, "Hopefully we repaid the favor. It's out of our hands now. I just want to get home and take a shower."

The man nodded in agreement and the two began to walk off of the bridge. Only the sound of their footsteps could be heard for a moment before the man broke the silence.

"I hope," He said sternly, "for Beast Boy's sake, that when he pulls through he remembers everything."

"What?! Why?" The girl interjected, shocked by the man's apparent cruelty.

"Because," The man said, with little emotion present in his voice, "he deserves to know what kind of friends he _really_ has."

With that, the two continued walking in the twilight, wanting nothing more than to put the events of the evening behind them.

**Meanwhile**

The paramedics continued working on Beast Boy as the helicopter flew in the direction of the Jump City Medical Center. The paramedics, acting quickly to stabilize the gravely injured superhero, administered an injection of epinephrine to slow the bleeding and hemorrhaging while also inserting a saline IV line and a propofol drip to keep him hydrated and sedated. As the sedative began to take effect, Beast Boy's muscles began to relax and his mind began to wander…

**Inside Beast Boy's Mind**

The next thing he knew, Beast Boy was back at the common room in Titan's Tower. He stood for a moment, stunned by the all-consuming silence which permeated the room.

"Cy?" Beast Boy shouted out, cutting through the palpable stillness of the room, "Are you there, Cyborg?"

With no reply, Beast Boy exited the room and began walking through other parts of the Tower. His next stop was the roof, where he had expected to find Raven meditating.

"Raven, are you up here?!" Beast Boy yelled loudly, hoping that someone would hear him. To his dismay, the only response he heard was the echo of his own voice off in the distance.

Feeling defeated once again, Beast Boy went back downstairs to the weight room, where he figured he would find Robin lifting weights or working out with the heavy bag. As the door slid open with a hiss, it revealed an empty room. Nonetheless, Beast Boy poked his head in and looked around.

"Are you in here, Robin?" Beast Boy asked optimistically. Once again, there was no answer.

"Bummer…" Beast Boy muttered. With any luck Starfire would be in her room playing with Silkie or concocting some sort of Tameranian dish. Beast Boy smiled to himself as he ran as quickly as he could to Starfire's room.

The door hissed open, but once again, no one was there.

"Star?" Beast Boy yelled, "Star, are you here? It's me, Beast Boy!"

No Answer.

Beast Boy walked sadly through Titan's Tower. Where were all of his friends? How could it be that he was all alone? He hung his head in silence for a moment as his mind raced. In a moment of clarity, Beast Boy reached to his belt and pulled out his yellow Titan's communicator. As he flipped it open, he was sure someone would answer him.

"Beast Boy to the Titans, Beast Boy to the Titans," He said, trying to mask the panic in his voice, "Where are you guys?"

The communicator only responded with static. After a few more unsuccessful attempts, Beast Boy flipped his communicator closed and put it back on his belt.

"What's going on around here?"

Beast Boy flopped down on the sofa in the common room, staring at the ceiling and hoping one of his friends would pop in. Without warning, Beast Boy heard a growl emanating from one of the wings of Titan's Tower. He jumped involuntarily, as the noise startled him amidst the stone-cold silence that saturated the room.

"What the…" Beast Boy thought to himself. He got up off of the couch and began to head in the direction of the noise. As he walked through the halls, toward the bedrooms, the growling became louder and louder. It wasn't long before Beast Boy pinpointed the source of the vicious snarling: It was coming from his room.

He opened the door and entered. As he did, the angry cries became deafening. He quickly scanned his room and deduced that the noise was coming from…his closet. He nervously opened the door as the feverish noises grew louder and angrier. As the door swung open, however, the noises stopped and he was faced with a full-length mirror.

He stood still for a moment, looking at his reflection. For a moment, he calmed himself down and wiped sweat away from his brow, feeling foolish. The next thing he knew, his reflection moved closer, startling Beast Boy and causing him to stumble backwards.

"Dude, are you kidding me?!" Beast Boy yelped in disbelief.

"Quiet yourself" The doppelganger replied sternly, in a much deeper voice than Beast Boy could ever muster. "I am here to help you, Garfield."

Beast Boy stood firm and took a few steps forward.

"Oh yeah? Who the hell are you?" Beast Boy shouted back impatiently.

"I am you." The mirror image replied, "Consider me your better half."

Beast Boy gritted his teeth in fury, now realizing who, or what, he was speaking to.

"You are the Beast inside of me, aren't you?" Beast Boy spat back, "What do you want?"

The Beast smiled, and winked at Beast Boy, who tensed up all of his muscles trying to hold himself back from doing anything too rash.

"I only wish to help." The Beast said, "After all, what is good for you is good for me."

Beast Boy stood impatiently and folded his arms across his chest.

"You have thirty seconds." Beast Boy shot back.

Wasting no time, the Beast quickly began making his case.

"Whether you realize it or not, Garfield, you need me." The Beast said condescendingly, "While you may be able to transform into any animal you wish, I am your greatest strength. I am your ferocity, I am your courage. You waste your time and energy saving the weak and helpless and you waste your talents trying to save the world with your pathetic friends."

"Enough!" Beast Boy screamed, "My friends are EVERYTHING to me!"

"But what are you to them?" The Beast responded coldly, "You may think highly of them, but where are they when you need them most? Do you see them anywhere?"

"I said SHUT UP!" Beast Boy snarled back.

"You are nothing to them!" The Beast taunted.

"QUIET, YOU LIAR!" Beast Boy shouted, as tears welled up in his emerald eyes and his hands began to shake in anger.

"LIAR?!" The Beast roared angrily, "Then WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Beast Boy fell to his knees, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You don't realize it now, Garfield," The Beast spoke in a serious tone, "The truth will reveal itself to and when it does, you will be begging for my help."

"Doubtful…" Beast Boy growled, as he stood back up to face his inner Beast.

"Just remember, Garfield," The Beast snapped back, "You may be able to keep me locked up in here for now…You may be able to keep me caged. Never forget though that I am primal and that survival is my first concern. You may trust your friends wholeheartedly, but I no longer do and when you learn the truth, you may have your doubts as well…"

"Not very likely." Beast Boy shot back.

"Just remember…" The Beast replied calmly with a smile, "Next time you're close to death, I'm taking over and we'll handle things _my_ way…"

Before the Beast could finish, Beast Boy slammed the closet door shut, trapping his primitive side in the darkness. Soon, silence enveloped the room once more.

Beast Boy flopped down on his bed, hurt and confused. Between the absence of his friends and the cryptic words of his dark side, Beast Boy was restless. As he closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind, he started seeing flashes of what had occurred.

He heard the screams of the pedestrians on the bridge.

He saw a semi-trailer.

He felt it smash into him.

He felt the abutment collapse on him.

Most of all though, he heard the words Robin said over and over again as he ran into the darkness…

"Sorry Beast Boy, I wish there was some other way…"

Beast Boy's eyes darted open and his heart sank into his shoes.

"No…" He whimpered softly.

He grew steadily angrier, and as he did he began feeling excruciating pain and agony. He stood up, and quickly fell to the floor as his leg gave out beneath his weight. Blood began to drip on the floor, collecting in a pool as he dragged himself across the room to his dresser. He gritted his teeth as he reached up, grasping the edge of the dresser tightly. He hoisted himself up and looked in the mirror.

He couldn't recognize the figure before him. All he saw was blood, bruises, and gashes.

"NOOO!!!" Beast Boy yelled at the top of his lungs, putting his fist through the mirror. He began to weep and he fell to the floor in anguish. He wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed uncontrollably.

"How…How could he leave me?"

The gruff voice of the Beast once again filled the room.

"Now that you remember what happened to you," The Beast spoke curtly, "You may want to reconsider my offer…"

Beast Boy rolled on the floor, suffering greatly from his injuries. The laughter of his inner Beast filled the room and rang sinisterly in his ears as darkness enveloped him…


	4. Vicissitude

"Vicissitude"

Cyborg's mind raced as he ran in pursuit of Cinder Block. After all, there was a great deal to think about. For one, how did Cinder Block get out of prison? Why did he destroy the Jump City Bridge? Was he working alone, or was he a pawn in some greater scheme? Above all, Cyborg's mind turned to his good friend—his best friend—Beast Boy.

'How could I have left him there?' Cyborg thought, silently chastising himself as he ran, "He never would have left me behind. He would have stayed until the medics showed up."

Cyborg's entire body ached as he ran, but he ignored the pain, swallowed hard, and pressed on. The battle with Cinder Block took a lot more out of him than he would have liked to admit, but the damage incurred during the conflict was nowhere near severe enough to slow him down. Each breath he took stung; his lungs and legs felt as though they were on fire, and a thick coat of sweat clung to his face and upper arms. His armor, which was normally as flawless as the T-Car's paint job, was covered in scratches and dents; his knees and heels even had small fragments of asphalt and gravel lodged inside of them. Despite his condition, Cyborg forged ahead, keeping his eyes on the sensors in his right arm, hoping to track down Cinder Block.

An autumnal chill clung to the air like death; the temperature had dropped drastically from earlier in the day, so much so that Cyborg could see his breath escape as he exhaled and as it disappeared quickly into the night's sky. The sweat that coated his flesh cooled, sending an invigorating chill through his body. He stopped for a moment, losing sight of Starfire and Raven, who had been flying overhead in an attempt to locate Cinder Block. Finding him would be no easy task; after Cinder Block had leapt from the Jump City Bridge, he stayed close to the riverbed below, until he ran far enough downstream to find a thicket and an expansive wooded area. In the dark of night, with thick cloud cover looming overhead and nothing but forest in front of them, Cinder Block would be hard to find.

Cyborg stood next to the steadily flowing river for a moment, trying in vain to locate Cinder Block on his sensors. The smell of mud and dried leaves filled the air, and the sound of gently flowing water echoed throughout the valley. Cyborg hung his head in defeat; somehow he had lost Cinder Block's signal. He stole a momentary glance at the river. It was beautiful. The moonlight, not yet overtaken by the smoky clouds which filled the sky, cast a benevolent glow on the water as it rushed past. As the water flowed extemporaneously, the light of the moon made it seem like fireflies were dancing on the water's surface. Normally, a sight such as this would have softened Cyborg's heart and reminded him of the beauty that is present in all things. After all that had happened tonight, however, the rushing water only reminded him of the blood that gushed from Beast Boy's wounds as he lay battered and bloodied on the surface of the Jump City Bridge. Cyborg shuttered involuntarily. He couldn't get the image of Beast Boy's mangled body out of his head, no matter how hard he tried to focus on the task at hand. The moment seemed indelibly burned into his memory.

With no leads, Cyborg accessed the communicator in his arm to contact Starfire and Raven.

"Starfire, Raven, come in." Cyborg said gruffly. The screen of his communicator flashed with static for a moment or two before the image of Starfire and Raven floating gently in the night's sky came through crystal clear.

"Do you have a visual on Cinder Block?"

Raven and Starfire looked at one another in disappointment.

"Our search has been most frustrating and less than fruitful." Starfire said, letting her shoulders slump forward slightly in defeat. "Raven and I had been following the Cinder Block closely, but we lost him in the trees and blackness."

"I searched the area telepathically," Raven said, with little emotion present in her tone, "but I could not sense Cinder Block. Somehow he slipped away from us."

Cyborg hung his head.

"I can't get a lock on his signal, either." Cyborg replied, shaking his head in disgust. "How could we let him just…slink away like that?!"

Cyborg could feel his blood begin to boil. He let that monster get away. He let that lowly scum—who had done so much harm to so many—fade into the night like a shadow, on his watch. His heart began to race as he clenched his fists in rage. In his fury, Cyborg reduced a nearby boulder to a pile of crushed stone.

"Cyborg," Raven said evenly, "Calm down. You are wasting your energy and acting foolishly. Letting anger consume you doesn't get us any closer to finding Cinder Block."

Cyborg tried his best to restrain his emotions. He almost snapped back at his teammate, but was able to hold himself back knowing that she was only trying to help.

"I'm sending you my coordinates," Cyborg grunted, trying to swallow his anger, "We need to regroup; maybe if we put our heads together we can think of something."

"That is a glorious idea, friend!" Starfire said, trying to remain as optimistic as possible. "Raven and I will join you shortly."

Cyborg knelt down next to the river, which continued to rush passed him. He placed his hand in the water and splashed some of it on his face. It was refreshingly cold, and the sensation helped him regain his composure.

'Man, how can I tell them about what happened to BB?' Cyborg thought, fishing through his brain for the best words. 'Robin sent them after Cinder Block so fast there is no way they could possibly know what happened to him.'

Cyborg rubbed his eyes gently as he thought of the most delicate way to broach the subject with Raven and Starfire. They deserved to know—they had a right to know—but what would happen if he told them? Starfire would undoubtedly be upset; though she and Beast Boy were never romantically involved, he was like her little brother, and she was the big sister he never had, constantly doting on him. Raven, though she would never admit it openly, had grown quite fond of Beast Boy. Sure, she liked to give him a hard time about how lame his jokes were, and how awful his cooking was, but over the last few years, her disdain for the changeling had blossomed to respect and affection. How could he break the news to her?

Cyborg stared into the water for a moment, catching a glimpse of his reflection against the moonlight. He was taken aback by how ragged he looked; if there was ever a moment when he did not recognize himself, this surely would have been it. His mind wandered off as he stared into the river. As he looked back on the day's events, everything felt surreal; all of the fun at the mall, the disappointment of having to leave to go train, the confusion of the bridge being out and the ensuing mystery that surrounded it. Most of all, though, the fight with Cinder Block weighed heavily on Cyborg's conscience. Why wasn't he strong enough to put Cinder Block down for good? How could he have let that overgrown stalagmite get away with maiming Beast Boy?

Cyborg's mind was snapped abruptly back into reality as the reflections of Raven and Starfire swept across the water's surface, breaking his almost hypnotic fixation on it. He put his hands on his knees and stood up slowly, only now experiencing pain from the battle with Cinder Block.

Raven and Starfire both gently landed next to Cyborg on the riverbank.

"Cyborg, you look most…exhausted." Starfire said, concerned about the well-being of her mechanical friend. Her fiery hair blew gently in the breeze as she approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be alright." Cyborg replied, trying his best to brush off his minor wounds and lay Starfire's fears to rest. "Did you find any traces of Cinder Block anywhere?"

Raven pulled her hood down to reveal her face; the moonlight made her look even more pallid than usual, however it was the look of uncertainty on her countenance that truly troubled Cyborg.

"Starfire and I followed him for quite a while," Raven said plainly, "but somehow we lost him. That is what bothers me; How could we have lost something so big and clumsy? It's not like he is stealthy."

"Don't let it bother you, Raven," Cyborg said, trying his best to assuage his teammate's hurt pride, "I can't even pick him up on my scanners. Wherever he snuck off to, he's long gone by now; we'll just have to wait until he shows himself again, I guess."

Starfire nodded in agreement as Cyborg spoke, trying her best to lift Raven's spirits. The Tameranian stood in pensive silence for a moment before asking the question that Cyborg was trying most desperately to avoid.

"Where are Robin and Beast Boy?" She asked with a puzzled look upon her face. "They are OK, yes?"

Cyborg tried his best to hide his emotions, to mask his grief and put on a brave face, but he was unable. Raven saw right through him, and her uncertainty was quickly replaced with concern.

"What happened to them?" Raven asked, with tinges of anger and fear festering in her voice as she spoke.

"Robin is fine," Cyborg said reassuringly, "He sent me here to help you guys track down Cinder Block."

"What about Beast Boy?" Raven asked, her voice becoming hoarse as she tried to choke back her emotions.

Cyborg's face quickly went blank as he thought of the right words to say.

"Cinder Block picked up a tractor-trailer and threw it into a crowd of civilians. Beast Boy was the only one close enough to stop it…" Cyborg stopped for a moment, as he could feel tears welling up in his eyes again. "He transformed into a T-Rex and stepped in front of the truck to stop it from hurting anyone…but he got hurt."

"His injuries…are they…superficial?" Starfire asked inquisitively. Her eyes shined with hope as she intertwined her fingers, as though she were pleading with Cyborg to give her some happy news.

Cyborg closed his eyes for a moment, still haunted by the image of Beast Boy's mangled body. His lower lip began to twitch of its own accord as he choked on his words, struggling to articulate what had transpired.

"Cyborg!" Raven growled impatiently, her eyes burning white hot as her emotions began to run amok. "Calm down and tell us what happened."

Cyborg took a deep breath before looking Starfire and Raven directly in the eyes.

"It isn't good." He said, his voice trembling in despair. "After he got hit by the truck, he slammed into a bridge abutment, still morphed as a T-Rex; it crumbled under the weight, and he was knocked unconscious on impact. Since he was knocked out, he morphed back into human form…just in time for the pieces of the bridge to collapse on top of him."

"No…" Raven said, as she wilted to the ground in disbelief. Tears welled up in her eyes as she sank into the muddy riverbank.

Starfire just stood in silence, with her mouth agape and her eyes filling up with tears. She looked as though someone had punched her in the stomach, leaving her with no breath and nothing but pain as consolation.

"I started digging him out of the rubble when Robin sent me here to help you look for Cinder Block." Cyborg continued somberly and expressionlessly, "I only had time to do a quick scan on him, but…I don't know if…"

Cyborg's voice trailed off. He could not bring himself to even think of Beast Boy's death, much less say it aloud; instead, he hung his head and put one hand over his eyes to hide his tears.

For a moment, silence prevailed. Though the moment was infinitesimal, it seemed to stretch on and on for eternity, only to be interrupted by the cacophonous bleating of their communicators. In unison, they answered their communicators, and were greeted by the image of a visibly shaken Robin, who was transmitting the message from the Common Room at Titan's Tower.

"Titans…" Robin said sternly, "You need to come to the Tower right away…it's…it's about…Beast Boy."

"We'll be right there." Cyborg said, almost inaudibly, knowing that the news Robin was about to deliver was anything but good.

Raven got to her feet, wiped the mud from her knees and the tears from her eyes. She looked at Starfire and Cyborg with resolve, trying her best to put on a brave face despite her obvious fears and palpable sadness.

"Let's teleport to the Tower." Raven said, unwaveringly in her usual monotone. "If Robin wants to break the news to us in person, we shouldn't keep him waiting."

With that, Raven opened up a large, dark portal on the riverbank. Cyborg and Starfire quickly stepped through and disappeared into the blackness. Raven, on the other hand, hesitated for a moment. She looked out on the river, which continued to gently flow by, kissed by the moonlight. She began to choke up once more as she thought of Beast Boy; the light dancing upon the water's surface reminded her of his eyes…his beautiful eyes which beamed with optimism and life. As she stepped through the portal, she hoped that she would gaze upon them once more…

*Meanwhile*

Two men in scrubs stood atop the Jump City Medical Center waiting for the Mercy Flight Helicopter to arrive with the newest patient to the Intensive Care Unit and Trauma Center. It had been a long day to say the least; both men were tired, hungry, and irritable, and as they stood on the roof in the cold autumn air, they passed the time by blowing off some steam.

"What do you think the story is this time?" The first man said with noticeable aggravation present in his tone. He folded his arms across his chest and slumped forward, fully embracing his 'anywhere-but-here' attitude. "Do you think someone crossed the street without looking both ways again?"

His partner, a short, pudgy, middle-aged man with streaks of grey running through his sideburns only let out a small grunt of agreement. He stood against the wall next to the other man, and fidgeted impatiently. He drummed his fingers against the metal rails of the gurney that he was holding, as he checked his watch impatiently.

"Dammit." The shorter man exclaimed, looking at his watch in disgust.

"What's wrong, Mark?" The taller man asked curiously, still slumping forward.

"You know how it is, Will." The shorter man snorted angrily, "I am missing the big game again tonight. We were supposed to get off over an hour ago, what the hell is the holdup?"

The taller man cracked a faint smile and stood up straight.

"Orders from the Head Surgeon." Will replied, sardonically, "Clearly there is some big important emergency that requires a few extra pairs of hands. I mean, I know patients come first, but these fourteen hour days are killing me. I shouldn't have to stick around just because someone stuck a fork in their toaster to get their bagel out of it."

Mark could only laugh. Both men's moods lightened a little bit as they heard the Mercy Flight Helicopter approach from the distance. They quickly set aside their personal gripes and rolled the gurney toward the helipad. The Helicopter once again kicked up dirt and debris as it gently set down on the roof of the hospital. The doors quickly swung open and both paramedics got out and started unstrapping the gurney which was tightly tethered down inside the helicopter.

The men looked at the uniforms of the paramedics, which were covered in blood, and could tell that they were dealing with something much more serious than a simple fall off of a ladder or slip in the bathtub.

"What do you have for us?" Will asked professionally, keeping his tone devoid of all emotion.

The paramedic looked at the men before her with tears in her eyes as she tried to calm herself down.

"We have one victim. Male. Approximately 16 years of age. He has a fractured tibia in his left leg, a moderate to severe concussion, and a punctured lung with a sucking chest wound." The paramedic explained, as she helped the men lower Beast Boy onto the waiting gurney. "We have him stabilized and sedated, but he did flatline on us once in the chopper."

Both men looked at each other in awe.

"Is that…Beast Boy of the Teen Titans?" Mark asked in disbelief.

"Yes," The paramedic replied, once again tearing up a bit. Her voice wavered as she attempted to choke back her tears. "Guys…do everything you can to save him…No matter what it takes."

The two men nodded and quickly rushed Beast Boy into the hospital. They whipped down the hallways as quickly as they could to get Beast Boy into surgery. The Head Surgeon and a team of four nurses and assistants were waiting, and the room was prepped.

The Head Surgeon, a man in his late forties, with deep wrinkles in his forehead and around his steely blue eyes, quickly geared up for surgery. Mark and Will, with the help of the assistants in the room, gently lifted Beast Boy from the gurney onto the hospital bed. Wasting little time, the assistants got to work, cutting away the remainder of Beast Boy's uniform and hooking him to countless machines and tubes.

"William and Mark," The Head Surgeon shouted as he soaped up his hands, preparing to slip on his gloves, "I have already informed the rest of the team of the severity of the situation. This is no ordinary patient we have on our hands. It is of the highest imperative that we keep Beast Boy's presence here a secret, not only for his safety, but for the safety of all of our patients."

"Why is that, sir?" Will asked, not seeing the logic behind the Head Surgeon's request.

The Head Surgeon slipped his thin fingers into the long gloves his assistants were holding.

"The kid is a Titan." The Head Surgeon shot back, knowing he didn't have too much time to explain himself to his subordinates, "The Teen Titans have plenty of enemies who would love a shot at revenge, especially if their target is defenseless. I don't even want anyone informing the Titans themselves. If they start coming around, it will draw a crowd and a crowd can easily turn into a mob. It is best for all involved if things are kept quiet. The Legal Department is working up a gag order to be signed by all of the staff members; if anyone leaks the story, it will be punishable by prison time and a fine. Understood?"

Mark and Will, stung by the acerbity in the Head Surgeon's words, understood the gravity of the situation and nodded in compliance.

"Good." The Head Surgeon replied, his words muffled by the surgical mask covering his mouth. "Now if you two would kindly excuse me, I have a hero to save."

The Head Surgeon's skilled hands quickly got to work, as the sound of various and sundry medical machines whirred incessantly in the background, monitoring all of Beast Boy's vital signs. Sweat quickly began to form at the brow of the Head Surgeon, who stared at Beast Boy's wounds, plotting the best course of action.

He swallowed hard, and while looking skyward thought to himself…

"This one is going to make it…no matter what it takes…"

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I would like to take this moment to extend my gratitude to all of those who have reviewed or PMed me offering words of advice, encouragement, and so forth. Your opinions really do matter to me and I appreciate all of the feedback that I can get. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! The next update will be coming sometime next week. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, and sharing your thoughts with me!

-N.o.S.


	5. Redemption

Chapter 5: Redemption

As quickly as Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven had disappeared into the vortex of dark energy did they appear on the other side, safely and securely in the Common Room at Titan's Tower. The Common Room, which usually buzzed with activity—whether it be a GameStation tournament, movie night, or just a few of the Titans relaxing in their downtime—now stood empty; only darkness filled the expansive domicile, coupled with an eerie silence which thoroughly chilled Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven to the core.

For a moment, the trio stood silently in the dark. The moon and stars, which had been shining stolidly in the sky, had been overtaken by thick, smoky clouds which now floated like unwelcome specters overhead; only an occasional glimpse of astral light could be seen between the clouds.

"Robin? Robin are you here?" Starfire shouted loudly, abruptly cutting through the silence, "It is us, your friends! Please come out and share with us your news about Beast Boy."

The room fell deathly quiet once more. Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven stood motionless, glancing at one another in confusion for a moment, before the lights in the Common Room snapped on and Robin emerged from his room.

"Robin," Cyborg said frantically, "How's BB doin'? Is he OK? Can we go in and see him?"

Cyborg truly was a mess; normally, he managed to keep a level head, but he felt powerless to help his friend and—even worse—responsible for the horrific fate which had befallen him. Cyborg took a few steps toward Robin, who shook his head in disbelief and looked down at the floor. Cyborg stopped dead in his tracks, realizing that something far worse than he could bring himself to imagine had happened.

Starfire looked at Robin's facial expression and knew that what was to come could not be good. She cupped one of her hands over her mouth and tried her best to choke back tears and put on a brave face. Raven took one look at Robin and knew that something was very, very wrong; she lowered her hood, letting her unkempt hair hang carelessly in her face. She quickly brushed it aside and stepped directly up to Robin, who had still not said a word.

"Robin," Raven said, trying desperately to restrain her emotions, "How badly is Beast Boy hurt?"

Robin, who was still staring at the floor searching for the right words, averted his eyes from the ground below and looked directly at his friends, who were clearly sick with worry and concern. He raised his right hand to his face and rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb before clearing his throat.

"Beast Boy…" Robin said, choking on his words, "He…he…didn't…"

Robin's voice trailed off. It was as though someone stole the words from him as he spoke; he tried with all of his might to say what needed to be said, but silence prevailed.

For a moment, complete stillness fell over the Common Room and tension quickly moved in to fill the void; Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven's minds all raced as they waited for Robin to compose himself. This moment, which—in reality—lasted but a few seconds, seemed to stretch on and on interminably.

"Beast Boy…" Robin began once more, his voice trembling as he fumbled with his words, "Beast Boy…didn't make it…"

Starfire, who had already been choking back tears, immediately buried her head in her hands and began weeping inconsolably; her discordant sobs echoed throughout the Common Room and were punctuated with loud thuds, as she beat her clenched fists against the floor.

Cyborg, on the other hand, just went blank. He, for the moment, seemed incapable of truly processing the depth and breadth of his loss. Everything that was going on around him seemed to grow more distant with each passing second; even though Starfire's cries were vociferous and ear-piercing, to Cyborg they grew quieter and quieter until they sounded muffled. His stare remained fixed on Robin, who turned around quickly and sat at one of the stools at the kitchen counter a few feet away, refusing to look at the rest of the team. Cyborg felt as though he were in the middle of a bad dream and unable to awaken; He was able to carry himself to the large couch in the Common Room before he collapsed back onto it and laid motionless on his back, staring vacantly at the ceiling.

Raven quickly pulled up her hood and hid her tears from the others. She was less successful at restraining her emotions. A deluge of emotions caused Raven to momentarily lose control over her powers; as she wept softly, the lights in the Common Room were consumed and destroyed by dark energy, and the room went dark once more. Her lower lip trembled and her hands shook involuntarily. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach, and she felt as though the icy hands of death were choking the life out of her; she struggled to catch her breath, and began to panic as she braced herself against a wall and took a moment to calm herself down. As she closed her eyes in an attempt to assuage her mind, all she could see in her mind's eye was Beast Boy. She thought of his smile and his laugh. She thought of his personality; the way he could be so lighthearted and blithe, yet so strong and steadfast when the situation required it. She thought of his eyes and how they spoke volumes even when he said nothing; how they provided reassurance when the world seemed cold and uncertain. Most of all though, she thought of Beast Boy--the man she had come to love--and how his light had been extinguished. The world, which always seemed hollow to Raven, was now a shell of what she knew; somehow--though the sun would surely rise the next day--Raven felt as though the world had been cast into darkness…an endless night from which there would never be a dawn.

*Meanwhile*

The Head Surgeon and his team continued working feverishly to save Beast Boy's life. A palpable tension hung in the air as the Head Surgeon's skilled hands worked with both speed and precision; His main concern was repairing the punctured lung that Beast Boy had sustained during his battle with Cinder Block. If external gases entered the chest cavity, it could mean certain death. Numerous gashes, punctures, and cuts, which covered Beast Boy's chest and abdomen, were also a concern; many of these were serious wounds which continued to bleed profusely. If the bleeding was not stopped soon, Beast Boy would be beyond saving.

"Dr. Andrews," A middle-aged woman, with a gaunt face and sullen eyes said forcefully, "Do you need us to send for a few units of blood? He has lost quite a bit and might need a transfusion."

The Head Surgeon closed his eyes for a moment, allowing his thoughts to freely flow. The tiny wrinkles around his eyes appeared as he pondered his next move, weighing the pros and cons of each avenue. He looked down at Beast Boy, who continued to lose blood.

"Take a sample of his blood and do a test." Dr. Andrews replied, as he continued to work to stop Beast Boy's blood loss. "I need to know exactly what I am dealing with before I give him a transfusion."

"But Doctor," The woman continued, protesting his decision, "That could take time we don't have!"

Doctor Andrews, who had been treating Beast Boy's surgery with the utmost care and consideration, shot an exasperated glare at the nurse, who took a step back, realizing she had spoken out of turn.

"Nurse," Dr. Andrews continued, keeping a level head amidst the frenetic climate, "Clearly, this is no ordinary patient; his physiology is slightly different from what we are accustomed. I want you to test his blood before we give him a transfusion to be sure we don't induce an acute hemolytic reaction."

"Yes, Doctor." The nurse replied sheepishly, as she slipped out of the Operating Room to conduct the tests.

Realizing that he needed to stop the bleeding in order to have a chance at saving Beast Boy, Doctor Andrews made a large incision across Beast Boy's chest. Beast Boy's chest had been riddled with deep puncture wounds; these wounds had resulted in serious internal bleeding, which required immediate attention. Dr. Andrews worked quickly and cauterized the many veins and arteries which had been damaged. After making sure that the repaired blood vessels would not burst, Dr. Andrews sewed his incision shut and sutured the external puncture wounds. After stopping the worst of the bleeding, Dr. Andrews addressed Beast Boy's punctured lung and the sucking chest wound that accompanied it.

He removed the field dressing that was placed on Beast Boy's sucking chest wound by the paramedic; He took great care as he made an incision to determine whether or not a more severe internal injury had occurred. Seeing that the punctured lung was the gravest injury Beast Boy had sustained, Dr. Andrews inserted a chest tube to allow the external gases which had built up in Beast Boy's chest to escape; it was then that the electrocardiogram machine, which had been steadily beeping, began to indicate arrhythmias in Beast Boy's heartbeat.

Doctor Andrews and his team stood in shock for a moment as Beast Boy's blood pressure began to plummet. The arrhythmia became more and more pronounced, and the beeping of the electrocardiogram machine went from a steady tone to a frenzied, manic din. The lines which had been indicating each beat of Beast Boy's heart began to spike irregularly and occur infrequently.

"What's wrong, Doctor Andrews?" A thin, young nurse, shouted frantically.

Doctor Andrews, who had been briefly taken aback by his patient's sudden deterioration, addressed the problem directly.

"His punctured lung," Doctor Andrews said forcefully, "it's putting pressure on his superior vena cava. His breathing is being regulated by the ventilator, but his circulation is being obstructed. We need to elevate him to his right side, away from the injured lung. This way, the lung won't be putting pressure on his vena cava and his circulation will normalize."

The thin nurse and the other three assistants did as Dr. Andrews suggested, and propped up Beast Boy's right side. For a moment, Beast Boy's blood pressure normalized, and his heart rate appeared to improve; however just as abruptly, the electrocardiograph began bleating once more, before displaying a flat line. Beast Boy was going into cardiac arrest.

"We're losing him!" The thin nurse exclaimed, her voice wavering with desperation.

"Charge the defibrillator, now!" Doctor Andrews barked, "Charge for fifty volts, stat!"

The assistants did as they were told and handed Doctor Andrews the defibrillator paddles. He quickly positioned them on Beast Boy's chest.

"Clear!" Dr. Andrews shouted as he sent electricity throughout Beast Boy's body in an attempt to get his heart pumping once again. After the first shock, Beast Boy remained unresponsive.

"Give me sixty-five volts, now!" Dr. Andrews shouted, as sweat formed at his brow from the tension of the situation, "Clear!"

Once again, the electric current was sent through Beast Boy's chest, causing his unconscious body to lift up off of the operating table; once again though, Beast Boy's heart refused to beat.

"This is our last shot!" Doctor Andrews exclaimed, stressing the gravity of the situation to his team, "Everyone say a little prayer for him…"

Everyone in the operating room was stone silent; the incessant blaring of the electrocardiograph was the only sound. The thin nurse stood with tears in her eyes as she looked on. Doctor Andrews, whose face now glistened with sweat under the fluorescent lighting, wasted no time placing the defibrillator paddles on Beast Boy's chest, hoping to restart the green changeling's heart.

"Give me eighty volts!" Doctor Andrews exclaimed. His team did as they were instructed and charged the defibrillator to his specifications. Doctor Andrews made sure the paddles were positioned perfectly before briefly glancing skyward.

"Clear!"

*Meanwhile*

Inexplicably, Beast Boy found himself on the roof of Titan's Tower. He had no recollection of how he had gotten there; the last thing he could remember was writing in agony on the floor of his room, covered in blood from the grave wounds which adorned his body. Somehow—within the blink of an eye—the wounds disappeared, and he felt better than he could remember. It was as though he had awakened from a nightmare.

Beast Boy thought long and hard for a moment, trying to deduce exactly how he had arrived on the roof of Titan's Tower; His rumination was interrupted, however, by the most beautiful sunrise he had ever seen.

The sky seemed ablaze with color; hues of yellow, orange, amber, amethyst, and pink kissed the sky gently as the incandescent sun peered over the horizon. A warm zephyr gently rolled by, bringing with it the scent of the saltwater below, which surrounded Titan's Tower. The water, which was usually rather choppy and turbulent, was now completely still; so still, in fact, that it was as though the water was holding a mirror to the sky. The intense light from the rising sun reflected and refracted off of the water's surface, bathing the city in a bright, benevolent glow.

Beast Boy sat down on the edge of the roof of Titan's Tower, dangling his feet off of the edge. He looked toward the west, gazing longingly at Jump City, which—in this light—looked like paradise. The City's skyline was truly a sight to behold; the tall skyscrapers stretched to the heavens, standing strongly and proudly, casting large shadows in their wake.

Beast Boy breathed deeply, taking in the warm, salty air and exhaled slowly, letting the warmth wash over him. For the first time in a long time, he had no worries, doubts, or concerns. For the first time in a long time, he was able to truly appreciate the sunrise; under normal circumstances, he and the other Titans would just be getting home as the sun peered over the horizon. Under normal circumstances, they would be so exhausted from fighting crime all night that they wanted nothing more than to take a shower and sleep the day away. This day was different. Beast Boy found himself reveling in the wondrous display of nature before him, knowing not where the sky ended and the Earth began.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A man's voice--coming from behind him--said, shaking Beast Boy from his reverie.

Beast Boy, who was taken aback but unafraid, snapped himself out of his daydream and stood up, still looking at Jump City's skyline in delight.

"It sure is," Beast Boy remarked, as he performed a quick volte-face to see with whom he was speaking, "I don't even remember the last time I've seen something this…breathtaking."

At first, Beast Boy only saw the man's silhouette, as the man stood with the rising sun at his back. However, as Beast Boy approached the man, he quickly realized that he was not addressing a stranger, but someone he knew…someone from his past.

Tears welled in his eyes.

"D-Dad?"

The man, who appeared to be in his mid-thirties, smiled at Beast Boy; He was a few inches taller than Beast Boy, had an athletic build, and broad shoulders. He had short, dirty-blond hair and wore a pair of glasses with thin black frames. He also wore a white button-down shirt and khakis; He looked just as he did the last time Beast Boy had seen him…The day he had died.

Beast Boy quickly turned away as he recalled how he had lost his parents. He was living in Africa at the time, and his parents were conducting research regarding genetic codes. Though the Upper Lamumba region of Africa was dangerous, his parents were devoted to their work—not to mention passionate—and were determined to unlock the secrets of the genetic code; namely, the missing link that existed between animals and humans. After he had come down with a rare tropical illness known as Sakutia, or "Green Fever," Beast Boy's parents used an untested experimental treatment to save his life; this treatment, while effective in staving off the illness, left Beast Boy with green skin, fangs, heightened senses, and the ability to transform into animals. Not too long after that, a flash flood decimated the area, and his parents—who were trying to evacuate the area—died when their boat sank. After that day, he became the missing link between animal and man. After that day, Beast Boy devoted his life to saving others, driven by regret and a guilty conscience; feeling as though he should have been able to prevent his parent's premature demise.

Tears streamed down Beast Boy's face as he turned away from his father, looking back at the Jump City skyline once more. He whimpered and sobbed gently, not knowing exactly what to say.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Garfield," The man said softly, "What is the matter?"

Beast Boy hung his head and closed his eyes tightly, trying to catch his breath long enough to say what he wanted to say.

"I-I'm…s-sorry…" Beast Boy said, forcing the words out of his mouth. He turned around and looked his father in the eye, waiting for a reaction.

"Garfield, you have nothing to be sorry for." The man said reassuringly.

Beast Boy stared at his father in confusion. How could he say something like that? He must have died believing that there was something that his son—the boy with the ability to become any animal he could imagine—could have done to save him.

"You and Mom…" Beast Boy said, as years of pain swam freely in his emerald eyes, "I could have…I should have been able to save you and Mom that day. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough…"

The man cut Beast Boy off, placing both of his hands on Beast Boy's shoulders, while looking him directly in the eyes. There was something about the feeling of his father's hands on his shoulders that soothed Beast Boy's troubled mind and brought him a semblance of solace.

"There was nothing you could have done." Beast Boy's father replied softly, "When I died, I was angry. I was upset because there was so much that I still wanted to do…I felt cheated. My work, my family, everything that I held dear was taken away in an instant, with no warning. I felt as though my life was meaningless, that my existence on Earth had meant nothing and that all of my accomplishments were for naught. It took me a while, but I was finally able to understand…"

Beast Boy looked at his father, whose eyes shimmered with tears as he spoke. Beast Boy couldn't help but feel as though he was still responsible for the man's pain…even after all the years that had passed.

"Understand what, Dad?" Beast Boy asked quixotically, trying to keep his own emotions under wraps. His father took a moment and looked out at the Jump City skyline, which still shimmered in the morning light.

"That everything in life, no matter how small, matters more that you could ever imagine." His father continued, "My entire life I worked to try to make the world a better place. I had studied for years, conducted endless hours of research, and spent countless nights immersed in my work to try to unlock the secrets of the genetic code. My goal was to make humans more resistant to disease and infirmity, to improve the quality of life for every man, woman, and child. When I died, I didn't view my life as a success because I wasn't able to accomplish that goal…but I discovered that I was wrong."

Beast Boy stood before his father for a minute, trying desperately to understand what he meant. His father nodded, realizing that he needed to explain himself a little more thoroughly.

"Everything happens for a reason, Garfield." His father continued, with a firm and proud timbre in his voice, "You have blamed yourself for the deaths of your Mother and Myself for so long, but did you ever consider how your life would have been different had we survived? You would have never met the people you have come to know and love, you never would have become so determined to use your abilities for the good of mankind. You would have grown into a completely different person altogether."

Beast Boy looked at his father in disbelief, not believing his ears.

"How can you say that?!" Beast Boy shouted loudly, "I spent so many nights alone, looking at the sky and wishing on the stars that you and Mom could come back and we could be a family again. I would have given ANYTHING for us to be a family again…"

"I know." His Father replied earnestly, pulling Beast Boy into a hug, "Yet you would have had us and you would have never had a reason to pursue hero work. You would have had your Mother and I there, trying our best to shelter you from the world…to protect you from the stinging pain of the harsh words and cruel names people would have called you. You would have come to reject humanity out of resentment. Instead, you learned to face each day with a disarming smile and boundless optimism. You developed a thick skin and a sense of humor. You have made many friends and have truly made a difference in the world…"

Beast Boy began sobbing uncontrollably as his Father continued to explain his position.

"Maybe I would have succeeded in my work…eventually" His Father continued, "However, even if I did succeed, I never would have had the impact on the world that you have had. You have saved the world, Garfield. You have protected the innocent and saved so many people from certain death…Good people…People who will go on with their lives and have families of their own and laugh and love...He who saves one person saves the world…"

Beast Boy and his father stood side by side, staring at the Jump City skyline, admiring the breathtaking sight before them. Beast Boy's Father took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Beast Boy asked, not understanding what there was to be upset about. Beast Boy's father wiped tears from his eyes and threw his arm around his son, drawing him close.

"I really missed you, Garfield." His Father said, his voice trembling with sadness.

"I'm right here, Dad." Beast Boy said trying to console his Father, "I'm not going anywhere."

His Father sighed deeply once more.

"You can't stay, Garfield."

"What?! Why not?" Beast Boy protested, trying to plead his case with his Father.

"It's not your time." His Father said plainly, "We all have a certain amount of time on this Earth, and you have many years ahead of you. You will live and love and laugh…"

"I don't want to leave, Dad!" Beast Boy shouted, practically begging his Father to listen to his logic, "Let me stay! We can be a family again!"

Beast Boy's Father closed his eyes, and for the first time, looked genuinely saddened.

"It's not your time, Garfield." His Father said once again, trying to assuage his son's aching heart, "Know this. Every parent wishes that their child will make a difference in the world. You have made me the proudest parent in the world, Garfield. When I died, I thought my life meant nothing, and that my work was not yet complete… Garfield, the man you have become…The man you became in our absence…You honor us everyday…You are my legacy. Never forget that…"

Beast Boy buried his head in his hands, weeping openly. The guilt and penitence from years of blaming himself for the deaths of his parents seemed to burn away in the vestal light of the sun.

"It's time for me to go, Garfield." His Father repeated once again, with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "Never forget that I love you…"

His Father pulled him close one last time, embracing him tightly. Beast Boy squeezed his Father, not wishing to let go; however before he knew it, his Father was gone, and he was alone on the roof.

"I Love You, too, Dad." Beast Boy whimpered as he collapsed into a heap on the roof, looking straight up into the sky, feeling vindicated and conflicted all at once…

*Meanwhile*

Beast Boy's body jumped up off of the table in response to the defibrillation. Dr. Andrews had given Beast Boy the maximum voltage possible in hopes that his heart would start beating once again. The four assistants in the operating room stood with bated breath, praying for Beast Boy to pull through.

"Come On, Beast Boy," Dr. Andrews pleaded, "Pull through, come on, you can do it…"

The electrocardiograph machine continued to drone on, displaying a flat line. Dr. Andrews, with tears in his eyes and disappointment in his heart looked to the clock on the wall of the Operating Room, preparing to announce Beast Boy's time of death. Just as he was about to read the time off to one of his assistants, a faint heartbeat could be heard across the electrocardiograph machine. It started off quietly and sporadically, but as Dr. Andrews continued working on Beast Boy, the heartbeat grew stronger and more regular.

Cheers of joy filled the Operating Room, and the four assistants began hugging one another in jubilation. It had been four hours since they started working on Beast Boy, and it was now early Saturday Morning. Everyone who had taken part in Beast Boy's surgery felt like a hero in that moment, including Doctor Andrews himself, who, after successfully stabilizing Beast Boy, gave his team orders to put Beast Boy on an IV, and to keep him sedated.

The good doctor then stepped out of the Operating Room and broke down in tears, knowing he had just performed the most important surgery of his career to the best of his ability.

He looked skyward, tears still streaming down his face, and with a slight smile on his face, uttered the only words that seemed appropriate at the time.

"Thanks for helping me save the world…"

A/N: Thank you all for reading and for your continued support! I would greatly appreciate any feedback, comments, or questions you would have to offer! One of the greatest pleasures of writing for me is hearing from my readers, so don't hesitate to drop me a line!

A Special Thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys are the Best!


	6. Penitence

Chapter 6: Penitence

As the sun began to peer over the horizon, announcing the break of day, the darkness of night subsided and began to recede. The moon, which had hung like a pearl in the sky, relinquished its position of reverence and was overtaken by the light of the rising sun. The thick, smoky clouds which had hung eerily in the sky began to dissipate; soon, the sky was adorned in hues of amber, blue, and pink. A cool morning breeze blew steadily, adding a slight chill to the early morning air. The stillness of dawn was soon disrupted by songbirds, who blithely chirped their melodies, welcoming the morning light. It looked to be the start of a glorious day.

Raven, who had been meditating on the roof of Titan's Tower since receiving word of Beast Boy's death, opened her eyes and saw nothing of beauty. There had been occasions in the past when even she had been taken aback by the inherent majesty of the Earth; the sight of the sun's rays reflecting off of the water below, the smell of the saltwater breeze, or even the sound of the water gently washing against the rocky shore had a way of bringing solace to Raven. Today, however, Raven was not as easily moved by the wondrous display of nature stretching out before her. Today, the sunrise did not remind Raven of the joy of things to come, but rather the pain of what she had lost.

Raven opened her somnolent eyes and set herself gently down on the edge of the roof of Titan's Tower. She had been trying desperately to clear her mind since she had heard the news, but she was unable. Every time she closed her eyes, visions of the battle with Cinder Block resurfaced, driving yet another thorn into her side. She could see Cinder Block. She could hear him strain as he lifted the semi-trailer into the air by its cab. She could feel the strain in her muscles from putting every ounce of her strength into wrestling the truck from the monster's clutches. She could feel herself weakening and gently falling to the ground like a moth that singed its wings. Worst of all, Raven felt helpless; Beast Boy was gone, and despite her immense powers, there was nothing she could do to save him.

"How could I have let that happen?" Raven thought to herself, wallowing in her despair. "How could I have let myself be overpowered by Cinder Block?"

Raven's emotions, which were usually held in check, began to run amok in her mind. Though she was not in Nevermore, she could hear her emotions stirring in her mind, burning through her veins, and gnawing at her insides.

Affection was inconsolable; Raven's mind was flooded with memories of Beast Boy. She had always been successful at hiding her emotions for the changeling underneath a veil of sarcasm, but at this moment, he was consuming her. She remembered how he had always tried so valiantly to get her out of her shell. He had always been there to tell a silly joke to try to put a smile on her face, to be her pillar of strength when she needed support, and to heal her aching heart when she truly felt alone. Timid, usually the most sheepish of Raven's emotions, was disconsolate. She blamed herself for not being strong enough to save Beast Boy's life. She had fallen to the ground in a heap, leaving Beast Boy in a vulnerable situation; He was far too selfless to hold his well-being over the lives of others. It was partly her fault he was dead…If she had been stronger, Beast Boy would be with her still. Though Raven was clearly grieving for Beast Boy, part of her was searing inside. Raven began to feel surges of adrenaline course through her veins; Rage was whispering in her ear to hunt Cinder Block down like an animal and slowly enact her revenge. A part of Raven—a small but very evident part—delighted in the thought of killing Cinder Block and giving him what he truly deserved. Worse yet, the thought itself frightened Raven, not only because it was immoral, but because she considered it.

It wasn't long before Logic and Wisdom, the most grounded of Raven's emotions, were attempting—with little success—to quell the other emotions and to bring solace to her troubled mind. Soon, she began to hear them faintly and calmly whisper to her.

"There was nothing you could have done…"

"It is not your fault…"

"Everything happens for a reason…"

"Time heals all wounds…"

Wisdom and Logic flooded Raven's mind with axioms to placate the other emotions, however, they only added to the discord. Raven cupped both of her hands over her face and dug her fingertips into her forehead. She was trying desperately to quiet the nagging voices, but the harder she tried, the louder and more unruly they became. It soon became clear to Raven that meditation was not the answer; the harder she tried to get Beast Boy out of her mind, the more she thought about him. Perhaps only time could heal her heart.

Raven slowly got to her feet and turned toward the door. She stood motionless for a moment before glancing over her shoulder at the burgeoning sunrise to the east. The beauty of the skyline did not move her; it only reminded her of Beast Boy. This sunrise, like all others, was innocent, optimistic, and held great promise. Regardless of what had occurred in days passed, a sunrise promised a second chance, granting an opportunity to forge ahead with confidence and to face the coming day with pride. Beast Boy had faced every day in that manner. He had every reason to be resentful or feel cheated by the hand he was dealt in life, yet he held such hope—such abundant hope—and faced the world intrepidly.

Tears welled up in Raven's eyes as she quickly turned her back to the sunrise and pulled her hood up, ensconcing her face in darkness. As she walked toward the door, Raven wiped away the tears that streamed down her cheeks; the warmness of her tears quickly faded as the cool morning breeze blew by. Her racing mind briefly found solace as her thoughts once again turned to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy died as he lived…" Raven thought mournfully, "Courageously…Heroically…While constantly believing in the inherent goodness of mankind."

With that, Raven opened the door to Titan's Tower and put on a brave face; She knew that although she could not find solace at the moment, that she would endure and persevere. She was more concerned with how Robin, Starfire, and—most importantly—Cyborg were coping with the news.

Raven descended into the main corridor and slowly walked down the hall. The Tower was quiet; throughout their time living in Titan's Tower, there was always something going on, whether it was some good-natured ribbing, practical joking, or a friendly game of extreme stankball. Currently, the Tower felt like a graveyard. The hallways were dark, and dimly lit. Many of the corridor lights were still off, and the rising sun was barely peering into the windows. Moreover, the Tower itself seemed cold, damp, and strangely uninviting. Raven took note of this, and tried her best to ignore it, yet the harder she tried the more evident it became.

Raven's thoughts were interrupted by the soft, muffled sound of sobbing echoing gently throughout Starfire's room. The Tamaranian's heartfelt tears stopped Raven in her tracks. Though Raven was constantly forced to keep her emotions in check, the sound of Starfire's crying stirred something deep inside of her. Raven knocked gently on Starfire's door.

"Starfire..?" Raven said flatly, "Starfire, are you ok?"

The door to Starfire's room opened with a hiss, revealing Starfire herself standing dejectedly in the doorway. Her eyes were bloodshot and red from crying, and adorned with dark bags from lack of sleep. Raven peered inadvertently into Starfire's room and saw that Starfire's bed was covered in a heap of used tissues.

"Friend Raven," Starfire said, her voice raw and sore from crying for so long, "Please come in."

Raven obliged and followed Starfire into her bedroom. Starfire slowly lowered herself onto her bed and motioned for Raven to join her. Raven sat down next to Starfire, who remained silent. An awkward silence descended upon the room as a few rays of sunlight began to pour in through the windows. Raven began to feel uncomfortable; after all, she didn't have very strong people skills.

"Raven…" Starfire began, almost inaudibly, "Why?"

Raven, momentarily puzzled by Starfire's question, stared blankly at the grief stricken Tamaranian. Starfire took note of Raven's confusion and took a moment to find the right words.

"Why did Beast Boy…have to…" Starfire tried to finish her sentence, but was unable. At this point, Raven understood the question and tried to think of the gentlest way to answer it.

"It's not fair, but these things happen, Starfire." Raven said, trying to console her ailing friend, "Beast Boy did what he knew was right. He gave his life so that those people could live."

Starfire tried to understand, but she seemed perplexed and dissatisfied by Raven's response.

"But why Beast Boy?" Starfire continued, "He did nothing wrong."

Raven felt genuinely bad for Starfire. Since she blended in so well and looked human physically, it was easy to forget that she wasn't human and that she hadn't lived on Earth for altogether too long. Though she had learned a lot, she wasn't familiar with all human customs; the concept of mortality being one of these.

"No, He didn't, Starfire." Raven replied, trying her best to remain sympathetic while helping Starfire to make sense of what had happened. "The world can be a cruel and unforgiving place. Sometimes good people…the best of people—like Beast Boy—are taken from us and we are left behind to pick up the pieces."

Starfire started sobbing once again, but managed to hold herself together in front of her friend.

"I do not understand death." Starfire said, depression apparent in her voice.

"It is just a part of life, Starfire," Raven said reassuringly, "As unfair as it all seems, we must all face it some day."

Starfire nodded softly and fell silent for a moment.

"Physically I am not hurt," Starfire said candidly, "Yet I feel as though I will never smile or laugh ever again."

"One day…" Raven replied, trying her best to convince herself as well as Starfire, "One day, the pain will subside."

Starfire feigned a smile and gave Raven a bear hug.

"Thank you for consoling me, Raven" Starfire said, "I think I need some of…the space."

Raven nodded, understanding that Starfire wanted to be alone. Though she wasn't romantically interested in Beast Boy, she valued her friends more than life itself and was clearly devastated by what had transpired. Raven turned exited Starfire's room and shut the door behind her. She turned and walked down the hall, chastising herself for not being able to lift the Tamaranian's spirits. True, she wasn't—by any stretch of the imagination—a happy-go-lucky kind of person, but she should have been able to help Starfire grieve.

As Raven walked down the hallway, she was surprised to see the door to Beast Boy's room wide open. At first she was taken aback, and hoped that she would peer in and see Beast Boy lying on his bed listening to music or sleeping. Instead, she saw Cyborg, sitting vacantly on the top bunk of Beast Boy's bed.

"Cyborg?" Raven said sternly.

He did not respond.

"Cyborg!"

Again, nothing.

"CYBORG!" Raven wailed in an uncharacteristically loud fashion.

Only then did he snap out of his trance and acknowledge her presence.

"Cyborg, are you okay?" Raven asked out of concern. Cyborg sighed deeply and just shook his head from side to side.

"I should've been there." Cyborg said, with regret clinging to his every word. "He needed me and I let him down."

Raven took a few steps into Beast Boy's disheveled room in order to console Cyborg, but before she could say a word, he continued to beat himself up.

"What kind of friend does that?" Cyborg continued, "I just…left him. I left him like he didn't matter…Like I didn't care"

"What happened wasn't your fault." Raven interjected, hoping to calm Cyborg down.

Cyborg just shook his head.

"I've always felt cheated." Cyborg said, explaining himself, "Ever since the accident left me like this…half-man, half-machine…I have always looked at everything that I have lost. I sulked and whined about how my life was ruined because the circumstances changed, but I was wrong."

Raven stood silently, listening to Cyborg as he continued.

"So many people would stare at me…and make me feel like a freak." Cyborg explained, "But around BB, I felt like any other guy. He always helped me see the bright side, even when I was feeling sorry for myself. Now…Now he's gone"

A tear streamed down Cyborg's cheek as he sat in silence for a moment.

"I got a second chance that I never asked for." Cyborg said morosely, "I would gladly give it all away if it would bring Beast Boy back."

Raven and Cyborg remained in Beast Boy's room and though no words were spoken, each appreciated the other's company. Somehow, standing amidst the chaos that was Beast Boy's room helped them feel closer to their dearly departed friend, if only for a moment.

*Meanwhile*

Robin nervously paced in his room. Though day was breaking, Robin kept his curtains tightly drawn, refusing to let the light shine through his window. He rubbed his tired eyes gently through his mask before massaging his temples with his fingers; He had much to think about and could not quiet his mind long enough to think objectively. Robin walked over to a bulletin board in the corner of his room. It was strewn with newspaper clippings and photos, which Robin painstakingly organized and categorized. Each of the articles that were pinned to the board dealt with Slade, and in each instance, Robin tried to understand exactly what made his greatest nemesis tick.

Robin stared pensively at the board as his mind began to wander. Soon, he began trying to piece together exactly what Slade was planning, yet he could not quite put his finger on it. What could Slade have hoped to gain by breaking Cinder Block out of prison and having him destroy the Jump City Bridge? Other than disrupting traffic, inconveniencing the city, and raising Cain, there was nothing to be gained from destroying the bridge. Though it was an important structure, it could easily be repaired and there was nothing particularly unique about it. Robin was stumped. He turned away from his bulletin board for a moment and leaned against the wall, allowing himself to slowly crumple to a heap on the floor. His mind went blank for a moment, as he could not figure out exactly what Slade had planned. This silence, however, did not last. This brief moment of clarity allowed the severity of his actions to sink in, and memories of the battle with Cinder Block began to emerge and linger.

Robin sat on the floor with his back against the wall. Memories from the battle flipped through Robin's mind quickly, like pictures in a slideshow. At first, his intent was to replay the battle in his mind to see if there was anything—even the smallest of clues—that may have been overlooked. Cinder Block's assault on the city was the only lead that the Titans had and Cinder Block was the common thread between the Titans and Slade. Slade knew that Cinder Block was powerful and impressionable. He knew that Cinder Block could carry out a lot of the grunt work, so long as he had proper instruction. Bearing that in mind, it only made sense to use Cinder Block as a pawn; not only was it an intelligent tactical move, it also made Slade more difficult to capture.

Soon, though, Robin's thoughts wandered and when they did, his decision to leave Beast Boy behind entered his mind once again. Robin had been trying with all of his might to avoid thinking about what he had done, but once the memories began to emerge, they could not be contained. Robin closed his eyes tightly, trying to shake the thoughts from his mind. As he did, however, it was as though he was back on the Jump City Bridge again, staring down at Beast Boy. He could see his friend lying motionless on the asphalt, bleeding profusely. He could see the piles of rubble and twisted pieces of rebar which had collapsed on top of Beast Boy, severely injuring him and leaving him on the edge of death. He could hear Beast Boy's labored breathing, and the muffled moans and groans of pain and desperation. Above all else, however, Robin could see the desperation in Beast Boy's eyes; Though Beast Boy may have been too critically injured to speak for himself, he did not have to. His eyes--his piercing green eyes--were ablaze with fear. This was not ordinary fear, however; like the fear one might experience when seeing a spider or walking in on a pop quiz. This fear was primal. This fear dealt with the delicate balance between life and death, and when his friend needed him the most, he abandoned him.

The sound of pounding at his door shook Robin from his reverie, from which he awoke panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat. He quickly bolted to his feet, wiped the sweat from his brow and tried to compose himself as he walked swiftly toward his door and opened it, revealing Raven's cloaked figure standing before him.

"R-Raven…" Robin said softly, almost inaudibly, "Uh…is there something wrong?"

Raven stared at Robin blankly for a moment, struggling to think of the right words to say.

"Robin…" Raven rasped gently, trying to put on a strong front, "I just wanted…to see…if everything's okay."

Robin, taken by surprise by Raven's inquiry, tried to quickly hide his palpable guilt and shame as he thought of an appropriate answer.

"I'm alright, I guess…" Robin replied, "You know, under the circumstances…"

Robin's voice trailed off as he averted his gaze from Raven's eyes to the floor. Once again, his mind was deluged with visions of Beast Boy, bleeding and alone on the Jump City Bridge. The guilt and shame which Robin was trying so hard to swallow and bury deeply within himself began to boil over. Raven could sense that something was wrong; in fact, she could feel the guilt emanating off of Robin like waves of heat.

She placed her pale hand on his shoulder, and looked him directly in the eyes.

"What happened to Beast Boy cannot be changed." Raven said with sadness trembling in her voice as she choked back her tears, "What he did…what he sacrificed for those people on the bridge can never be taken away from him. He died doing what he believed was right."

Even though Raven's hood was up casting a dark shadow over her face, Robin could see tears streaming down her face as she spoke to him.

"Most importantly, he was not alone." Raven said stoically. "You were right there by his side."

Robin swallowed hard, trying to mask his guilt. His heart was beating like a jackhammer-- so hard and so fast that it threatened to burst from his chest.

"I…I guess that you are right, Raven." Robin replied, his normally assertive voice trembling with uncertainty, "I knelt by his side and tried my best to keep him comfortable…I talked to him…I tried my best to sound optimistic and reassuring…but I guess it doesn't mean much now."

"You're wrong…" Raven replied curtly, her voice vivified and stern, "It means more than you'll ever know. You stayed with him. You kept him calm. If you hadn't been there to talk to him and stay by his side…"

Raven stopped for a moment, forced to choke back her emotions once again.

"If you hadn't stayed by his side," She continued softly, "He would have died alone…Cold and afraid on that bridge. Instead, he died with honor…as a hero, knowing he was loved. That is all any of us can ask for."

Robin nodded in assent, but did not speak. He flashed a meek smile to Raven and took a long deep breath, trying to quiet the butterflies in his stomach.

"How are you holding up, Raven?" Robin asked with an air of concern in his voice.

Raven looked at Robin blankly for a moment. What she was feeling inside was truly ineffable; a combination of guilt, anger, love, loss, remorse, and regret seemed to meld into one inside the pit of her stomach, burn white-hot, and perpetuate her misery. Regardless of how hard she tried to hide her true feelings, she could not lie to herself. However, in Raven's mind, it was more important to appear outwardly strong than to indulge her emotions.

"I'll be fine, Robin." Raven replied with as much sincerity as she could muster, "What Beast Boy did was incredibly brave. We should be proud of him. We should be celebrating his life, not mourning his death. I think it is what he would have wanted."

Robin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…" Robin said almost inaudibly, "When we have his…his…memorial service, we'll focus on who he was, not how he died. We need to remember him as he was."

Raven and Robin stood silently for a moment. Raven cringed slightly; it seemed obscene in a way to speak of Beast Boy's funeral so soon, even if it had to be addressed.

"I'm going to try to meditate." Raven replied evenly.

Robin just shook his head in agreement and quickly turned around and listened to the door hiss shut. He walked over to his bed and sat on the corner, burying his head in his hands. He had lied to his friends before, particularly the time he went undercover as Red X, however unlike that instance, this lie felt dirty. When he was posing as Red X, he was lying, but it was for the right reasons; He had hoped to catch Slade off guard. Lying about abandoning Beast Boy was ignoble; He had abandoned Beast Boy in pursuit of a personal vendetta, leaving his friend and teammate to die alone and afraid.

Robin winced. He knew now that he had made the wrong decision, but there was no turning back. If he told them the truth…If he told his friends that he left Beast Boy behind, they would never forgive him…or worse, they would condemn him. At the same time, if he continued to lie to his friends…to deceive them and abuse their trust, he was no better than any other criminal; He was no better than Slade himself.

Robin sat dejectedly on the edge of his bed, with his head in his hands. As vestiges of light lit up Robin's room, he could see his reflection in the mirror, but did not recognize himself.

"What have I done?" Robin whimpered softly.

Suddenly, the alarms in the Tower started going haywire, signaling trouble. Robin stood up and quickly darted to the computer to assess the situation. After a momentary glance, Robin pulled out his communicator and hailed the others.

"Titans," Robin said sternly, "Cinder Block is on the move…"

A/N: Thank you all in advance for reading! I would like to take this opportunity to thanks all of my wonderful reviewers; your feedback is of the utmost importance to me, and it makes the writing process worthwhile! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though there wasn't much action. Please, let me know what you think!


	7. Ascendancy

Chapter 7: Ascendancy

After contacting the other Titans, Robin put his communicator back in his utility belt. He quickened his step, feeling the familiar uneasiness which consumed him prior to every battle; it was a mixture of adrenaline, determination, and fear that guided Robin. While he was calm and calculating in action, the impetus behind his heroics was a cloistered sense of fear, which—while omnipresent—remained buried deeply in the back of his mind. It spoke to him…nagged at him. His fear drove him, making him strive to be the best possible leader he could be. While these fears kept him grounded, they also caused him great distress; He worried constantly about the safety of Jump City and his friends. He feared that he would be cast aside or abandoned if he wasn't perfect. Now, the voice in the back of Robin's mind gnawed away at him, chiding him for a decision that he could not abrogate.

As he entered the Common Room, Robin cringed; He knew that in order to do his job properly, he would have to put all that had happened out of his mind. A part of him—a small but significant part of him—felt like it was dying. It was as though the light inside of his soul was being asphyxiated, leaving behind the cold, unforgiving darkness.

Robin moved to the computer posthaste, generating a map of the city. With skill and precision, Robin quickly triangulated the position of the distress signal, which was coming from the Jump City Water Sanitation Facility. Robin stared blankly at the screen for a moment, trying to deduce the logic behind Cinder Block's latest assault on Jump City.

"Why would Cinder Block attack the City's water supply?" Robin asked himself quietly, "It just doesn't make any sense."

Robin stared listlessly at the computer for a moment, hoping that an answer would come to light. He roughly rubbed his temples with his fingers in a vain attempt to regain focus and understand the motive behind the actions of the stone behemoth. Robin's concentration was broken, however, by the hissing sound of the door to the Common Room. Robin turned his head and saw Starfire standing gingerly in the doorway; she was still visibly upset, looking more like a wounded lamb than a super-heroine. Robin stared at Starfire in disbelief for a moment. She looked as though she had been through hell and back: The normally bubbly and blithe demeanor she exuded was now subdued by an evident and all-consuming sorrow. Her eyes were bloodshot and rubbed red from crying, and her hair was matted down to one side and disheveled. Seeing Starfire, the most jubilant of the Titans, in this state really tore at Robin. He stood up and walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder while thinking of something uplifting to say.

"Starfire," Robin said softly, "You don't have to lock yourself away in your room. Losing Beast Boy was the worst thing that has ever happened to this team, but that is how we will get through it…together."

Starfire looked at Robin with tears in her eyes as he spoke.

"I am here for you if you need me, Starfire." Robin said softly and reassuringly, "When you are ready to talk, I am ready to listen."

Starfire did not reply; instead, she leaned over and pulled Robin into a tight embrace, burying her face into his chest. Her tears soaked into his uniform, leaving visible, wet marks. Robin responded by wrapping his arms around the Tamaranian, pulling her close. With Robin's arms around her, Starfire's manic sobbing soon ebbed to a despondent whimper, and she was able to compose herself. She pulled away from Robin for a moment and looked him in the eyes. Her expression was pained, as though she was greatly torn on the inside; he couldn't help but take note of her mercurial state.

"Please, Star," Robin said genuinely, "Talk to me…"

Starfire looked at Robin, still ineffably shaken, and looked down at the floor. She nervously rubbed her hands together and hung her head.

"Robin…" Starfire finally managed to utter, "Why is your world so cruel?"

Her words cut through Robin; Starfire was clearly crestfallen at the loss of Beast Boy, so much so that she was searching for an explanation. How could he explain that sometimes things—horrible things—happen in the world by chance?

"I'm sorry, Star," Robin said gently into Starfire's ear as he pulled her into a hug once more, "What happened cannot be taken away, no matter how much we would like to. That is just the way the world works. We can overcome the sadness though, Star…If we support each other."

Starfire was beginning to choke up again, but managed to hold her sorrow in. She nodded meekly in reply and looked out of the large bay windows in the Common Room, gazing upon Jump City.

"We must proceed with caution," Starfire said sheepishly as she stared out the window, "I do not desire to lose any more friends."

The door to the Common Room hissed open a second time, this time revealing Raven and Cyborg. Raven, who had been putting on a brave front while choking back her unbridled emotions, was continuing the charade. She quickly floated to the middle of the Common Room next to Starfire and Robin and gently set her feet on the floor. Cyborg, on the other hand, did not try to mask his emotions. As he stepped into the Common Room, he wore no expression. He looked directly ahead and walked in carefully calculated—almost deliberate—steps. He stood next to the others quietly for a moment before Robin broke the silence.

"OK Team," Robin said confidently, ignoring the rather morose atmosphere of the room, "Cinder Block is currently downtown. I pinpointed his position, and determined that he is at the Jump City Water Sanitation Facility; currently, I cannot think of a motive. More importantly, though, we need to stop him. We can't afford to let him slip through our fingers again."

Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg looked blankly at Robin as he spoke to them. They seemed uninspired at best and unwilling at worst. His words, which were meant to fire up the team and get them motivated to butt heads with Cinder Block once more seemed to carry no weight with the other Titans. Their minds were simply elsewhere.

"TITANS!!" Robin snapped loudly, getting their attention in the process, "Listen up! What happened to Beast Boy was awful, and I guarantee you that though it hurts like hell right now, that pain is nothing compared to the agony that you would feel if someone else was hurt by Cinder Block because we were unable to act…paralyzed by grief and self-pity. Let's take our pain and put it into him."

Robin's fervent speech invigorated his teammates and shook them from their haze.

"Time will heal our wounds." Robin said, this time in a more reflective, profound tone, "We have a job to do. Let's take all of our pain…and smother him with it."

As Robin finished, the Titans rallied around one another. The words of their leader had struck a chord; though what he had to say wasn't what they wanted to hear, at that moment it was what they needed to hear. With a common goal and a common enemy, the Titans prepared for battle. Robin led the assault on the surface in the R-Cycle. Raven quickly ascended into the sky and began to fly in the direction of the Jump City Water Sanitation Facility. Cyborg, without a mode of transportation after the destruction of the T-Car, got a lift from Starfire, who quickly flew off with him in her grasp.

Robin burned rubber to keep up with Raven and Starfire who were flying overhead. It was now mid-morning and the sun was shining brightly from above, bathing the city in light. A discernable chill still clung to the air and whipped Robin's face and arms as he forged on, pushing the R-cycle to it's limit. Soon, the Jump City Water Sanitation Facility came into view. It was a large structure which stood directly next to a river. A thick, garrison-like outer wall stood in front of the main structure, meant to deter potential trespassers from tampering with the City's water supply. The main structure was a plain brick building, with smoke stacks reaching out toward the sky. A series of large pipes siphoned water off from the river and carried it into the plant, where it would be cleaned and made safe for public use. As the Titans neared the large outer wall of the plant, it became evident that Cinder Block had been there; a gaping hole had been opened up in the outer wall, which was around four or five feet thick.

Robin pulled up to the outer wall and dismounted the R-Cycle, removing his helmet and tossing it aside. Raven descended from the sky gracefully, setting her feet down on the asphalt. Starfire set Cyborg down on the ground before gently landing.

"He was definitely here." Raven said, with tinges of rage permeating her tone.

"Let's go in there…all out…and hit anything that moves with all we've got." Cyborg growled angrily. Cyborg, who had been taking Beast Boy's death particularly hard, had been reticent, preferring to detach from his teammates and mourn his lost friend in his own way. It quickly became clear, however, that Cyborg's grief had turned to anger, and his heart now sought vengeance instead of solace.

"Cyborg," Robin said authoritatively, "we need to be smart about this if we want to be successful. Cinder Block might have bricks for brains, but Slade doesn't. If he is the one pulling the strings behind Cinder Block, you can bet he did his homework."

Cyborg grunted, irritated by Robin's stern reproach. He had lost his best friend and the monster responsible was close at hand. He and Robin hadn't always seen eye-to-eye when it came to leading the Titans, and in the past he kept his mouth shut and did his job. Not this time, though. This time there would be no compromise…There would be no mercy.

Robin took the helm and led the team through the hole in the outer wall and toward the entrance to the large brick structure. They approached the entrance of the facility cautiously. Raven and Starfire took to the air to remain out of sight; Cyborg and Robin on the other hand quickly ran through the yard surrounding the plant, using the cascading shadows from the smokestacks as natural cover. As they approached the building, it was obvious that Cinderblock had been there; the steel doors to the building had been torn from their hinges, crumpled, and cast aside like trash.

"Raven," Robin whispered almost inaudibly, "can you get a visual on the inside of the plant?"

Raven responded with a single nod. She levitated off of the ground, enveloped in dark energy. She crossed her legs Indian-style, outstretched her arms, and closed her eyes before chanting her mantra:

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"

The dark aura which surrounded her swirled in the air for a moment before taking the form of a raven, and disappearing into the thick brick walls which comprised the Jump City Water Sanitation Facility. Raven continued to hover a few feet off of the ground as her soul-self took a closer look at the inside of the plant. A few moments later, the dark energy emerged from the building and merged with Raven, who opened her eyes and gently set herself back on the ground.

"I don't like this, Robin." Raven rasped.

"What did you see?" Robin demanded, growing evermore tenacious.

"Cinderblock is inside," Raven replied, with an air of concern present in her tone, "but he's just standing there…waiting…"

"He is waiting for us, yes?" Starfire asked curiously as she floated a few feet off of the ground, waiting for the order to attack.

Robin gritted his teeth. It was a trap, that much was certain. Like moths to the flame they were drawn into another precarious predicament. If they entered the plant, they were fighting on unknown, enclosed territory, where Cinderblock would have the obvious tactical advantage. With the loss of Beast Boy, their chances of winning that battle were slim. If they chose not to fight, Cinderblock would have the City's water supply at his mercy, jeopardizing countless innocent lives.

"Robin," Starfire asked eagerly, "shall we attack?"

Robin remained silent for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of his decision. His mind quickly wandered off, remembering how his poorly his last decision turned out. He still couldn't shake off the look of terror in Beast Boy's eyes. It pervaded his every thought.

"Robin!" Cyborg growled quietly, "C'mon man, where is your head? What's the decision?"

He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He just knelt on the ground motionless. Robin's mind was blank; the only words he could hear were the last words he had said to Beast Boy.

"_Sorry, Beast Boy…I wish there was some other way…"_

Those words echoed in his mind incessantly. His surroundings became a blur and his friend's voices, which were entreating him to make a decision, grew faint. He was numb…shell-shocked.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven stood, awestruck at the sight of their leader staring off into space at a critical moment in battle.

Cyborg reached over and started to gently shake Robin, hoping to snap him out of his unresponsive state. Suddenly, the wheels began turning in Robin's mind again, and he slumped forward, panting heavily.

"You okay, man?" Cyborg asked quietly, concern apparent in his tone.

The truth was, Robin didn't know. Nothing like that had ever happened to him before. It was like an out of body experience; he tried to move and speak, but couldn't. He quickly caught his breath and wiped some sweat from his brow. He cleared his mind long enough to give an order:

"Titans, GO!"

Raven and Starfire quickly flew into the facility, followed by Cyborg, who ran through the gaping hole where the steel doors used to be. Robin stood perplexed for a moment, not quite understanding what had happened to him. He took a few more deep breaths and followed the other Titans into the plant.

The plant was deceptively large on the inside; from the outside, it looked like any other brick building. The facility housed a labyrinth of large pipes, which carried water through several large filtration machines. Moreover, the facility contained ten large compression tanks which held additional water. The tactical advantage was soundly in Cinderblock's hands; there were a myriad of hiding places, even for one as distinguishable as Cinderblock. Additionally, the space inside of the facility was rather cluttered, which favored Cinderblock's rather primitive fighting style.

Starfire and Raven flew cautiously, not knowing quite what to expect. Cyborg conducted a quick scan of the area, but could not get a lock on Cinderblock. He nervously walked forward, toward the large compression tanks, with his sonic cannon charged and at the ready. Robin lagged behind slightly; he began to realize what a bad idea this was. The facility was deathly quiet; only the droning of the filtration machines was audible. The Titans ventured a little further into the factory; the tension in the room grew stronger with every step they took.

Suddenly, a loud, angry growl emanated from the back of the filtration plant. The sound of metal crunching filled the air, followed thereafter by the sound of water gushing out on to the concrete floor. Cinderblock emerged from his hiding space with one of the large compression tanks in his clutches. With minimal effort, he hurled the large steel container across the floor, directly at Cyborg and Robin. Cyborg, ignoring his gut instinct, ran toward the container and hit it head on, stopping its momentum. The compression tank did no physical harm to the Titans; however it divided the facility in half, lying lengthwise across the floor. Cyborg quickly climbed over the obstacle, joining Starfire and Raven in taking the fight to Cinderblock.

Raven quickly enveloped Cinderblock in dark energy. Her eyes grew white-hot as she focused every ounce of her energy on containing the monster and preventing him from breaking free; this time he would not get away. He struggled mightily to break free from the swirling darkness surrounding him, however the harder he fought, the harder Raven fought back.

"Not this time!" Raven snarled, her eyes beginning to glow red. She was losing control, but she didn't care.

As Cinderblock struggled to break free, Starfire unleashed a volley of starbolts at the imprisoned stone creature. The attacks were greatly successful, landing squarely on Cinderblock, causing him to howl in pain. Cyborg diverted almost all of his energy into his sonic cannon and had it charged and ready to go. One shot would almost drain his power cells dry, but in his mind it was worth it. He took aim at Cinderblock.

"BB…" Cyborg said to himself, "This one's for you."

He fired his shot, hitting Cinderblock. The stone criminal howled in agony as the force from the shot tore through his shoulder, blowing a gaping hole straight through it. Cyborg fell to the floor, his power cells drained from the attack. He collected himself and moved behind one of the other compression tanks, hoping to catch his breath. He cursed himself.

"How could I have missed?" Cyborg muttered under his breath, "I had a clear shot…why…why couldn't I blow him away?"

Cyborg, with his back to the compression tank, slowly slid to the floor. He had no energy left to fight and was on emergency power, which only covered vital systems. He pounded his large fist against the side of the steel compression tank, putting a sizable dent into it.

"Today is your lucky day, Cinderblock." Cyborg said to himself, still kicking himself for missing his shot.

Starfire and Raven continued the assault on Cinderblock. Starfire beat the stone behemoth with her clenched fists as he was held fast by Raven. With each crushing blow, Cinderblock lost more and more strength; despite not being a direct hit, the wound Cyborg had inflicted greatly weakened him. Starfire continued to bear down on Cinderblock until the stone monster fell limp, having no energy left to fight back or escape.

Raven, however, could no longer control herself. She wailed in agony as she completely lost control of herself. All she could think of was Beast Boy; the one she grew to love, and how he was viciously and mercilessly stolen from her. Her eyes grew blood red, and two more appeared beneath them; Rage had taken over. With Cinderblock still in her clutches, Raven smashed him against the ceiling, then against the floor. She continued to batter him ruthlessly.

"You are PATHETIC!" Raven snapped, her voice sounding guttural. She smashed Cinderblock against the ceiling again. "You are a waste of life!" She dropped him to the floor once more, before blowing a hole in the wall of the facility and carrying Cinderblock out over the water.

Raven smiled sinisterly.

"Let's see if shit floats."

Starfire flew out after Raven.

"Friend, do not do this!" Starfire pleaded.

"Stay out of this!" Raven growled angrily

As Raven turned, preparing to drop Cinderblock into the River, she was suddenly struck from behind, and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Forgive me." Starfire said somberly.

Without Raven to hold him, Cinderblock fell into the water. Starfire quickly flew after him and fished him out, tossing him to the side. He laid there motionless, unable to muster the strength to flee. Starfire quickly flew to Raven's side, helping her to her feet.

"W-What happened?" Raven—having regained control--muttered quietly, rubbing the side of her head.

"You would have killed the Cinderblock." Starfire said, concerned for her friend's well-being, "I know your heart is broken for Beast Boy…mine is as well…but killing Cinderblock will not revive our friend."

Raven sat on the concrete, letting the sunlight wash over her. She had lost control. She buried her head in her hands and wept, as Starfire knelt by her side trying to console her.

"He's gone, Starfire…" Raven sobbed, "He's gone…"

Starfire sat down next to her friend, staring at the mid-day sky. The sunlight sparkled on the surface of the water, twinkling gleefully.

"It is my belief that in order to accept any misfortune, we must relinquish the illusion of control." Starfire said softly, "We cannot bring our friend back, but he is never really gone so long as we never stop loving him."

Raven continued to sob, as Starfire sat next to her silently. Though words were not exchanged, an unspoken understanding and camaraderie developed between the two, providing a semblance of comfort.

*Meanwhile*

Robin searched for a way to get around the large steel container which separated the facility into two halves. With the plant being the labyrinth that it was, it made using his grappling hook near impossible. Similarly, he did not want to risk damaging any more of the equipment, as it could have an adverse effect on the City's water supply. He stood perplexed, trying to think of a way around the impasse.

Suddenly a familiar voice snapped Robin to attention.

"Hello, Robin," The gruff voice said emphatically, "It certainly has been a while."

Robin quickly turned around and saw him; a man, dressed in a black and orange bodysuit, clad with armor...Slade. Slade moved closer, goading Robin to fight.

"Slade," Robin snarled angrily, "What are you up to?"

Slade chuckled briefly.

"Calm yourself, Robin." Slade responded evenly, "I am not here to fight you. I am here to thank you."

Slade's words cut through Robin. Robin reached in his belt for his bo-staff, readying it for an attack.

"I'm not interested, Slade." Robin growled, "I'm not going to play this game."

Slade chuckled once again.

"Really, now?" Slade replied coldly, "Well, how about we play another game? This game is called 'Deception,' and I know for a fact that you are an expert."

Robin rushed at Slade, thrashing at him with his bo-staff. Each blow missed Slade, who was able to effectively dodge them. Robin continued his assault, leaping into the air to deliver a spinning back-kick, which Slade once again avoided. Robin—growing evermore frustrated—began to lose his temper and thrash at Slade violently and with little control. Slade countered by landing a punch to Robin's ribs and grabbing ahold of Robin's bo-staff. The two men began jockeying for possession of the staff.

"I'm nothing like you, Slade." Robin shouted, "You are a monster."

"Deny it if you will, Robin," Slade retorted, mocking Robin, "You are more like me than you can imagine."

"LIAR!!" Robin shouted, wrestling the staff away from Slade, who jumped back for a chance to regroup.

"I know, Robin." Slade sneered, chuckling to himself, "I know what you have done. What you continue to do."

With a deafening war cry, Robin attacked Slade, wildly swinging his staff. Slade was able to block the attacks, before landing a crushing blow to Robin's jaw, causing him to fall to the floor and drop his staff. Blood oozed from Robin's lip as he tried to get to his feet. Slade kicked Robin in the head, knocking him on his back once more before pinning him to the ground with his foot.

"Good help is hard to find, Robin." Slade continued, "Cinderblock is a pawn, but he is formidable with proper guidance. I sent him to destroy the Jump City Bridge to get your attention. Clearly I succeeded."

Robin tried to squirm free, but this only prompted Slade to put more weight on the foot that was pinning Robin to the floor. Robin began to have trouble breathing, forcing him to stop struggling.

"I never expected Cinderblock to succeed so completely, nor did I expect Beast Boy to get caught in the crossfire." Slade continued, "I remember watching the battle unfold on the bridge security cameras, completely exhilarated. You walked over to him, looked at him…and abandoned him."

Robin moaned in agony, gasping for air.

"You did more harm in that instant than I ever could have inflicted." Slade said gleefully, "Better still, you left him to die alone…to chase after me. I am overjoyed to have driven you to your current predicament. You cannot win, Robin. If your friends find out, they will cast you aside like any common criminal. The only way to prolong your imminent fate is to perpetuate the lies. Every time you deceive them…every time you bend the truth to cover your tracks…know that you become more like me."

Slade laughed loudly, taking his foot off of Robin's chest. Robin gasped for air and quickly got to his feet.

"You're insane…" Robin groaned

As Slade turned to walk away, Robin lunged at him. Expecting the attack, Slade swung around and dodged the right hook that Robin threw, countering with an uppercut that sent Robin down to the floor once again, writhing in agony.

"Remember, Robin," Slade retorted evenly, "You can't keep your charade up forever. They will find out. The Titans will be no more, and I won't even have to throw a punch. You will be my apprentice still."

Slade turned and walked away. Robin could only spit up blood and watch as the silhouette of his greatest enemy slipped away into the mid-morning light…

A/N: As always, thank you all for reading, and a special thank you to all who have reviewed and shared their thoughts with me. I greatly appreciate the feedback! I would also like to take this opportunity to acknowledge two really good stories that I have been reading. "Tough Times in Jump City" by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne and "Beast Boy's Pain" by Kina Grey. Both have been engrossing reads so far!

Thanks again for reading!


	8. Compromise

Chapter 8: Compromise

Dr. Andrews sat wearily at his desk, looking weathered but high-strung; it had been two days since he performed the surgery on Beast Boy, and though the changeling had managed to pull through, he had yet to awaken from his coma. Dr. Andrews knew that the longer Beast Boy remained comatose, the less likely it was that he would emerge from it. The Good Doctor heaved a great sigh and rubbed his eyes roughly with his fingers. For whatever reason, he felt as though there was more he should have been able to do; it was this feeling that kept him awake, replaying the operation over and over again in his head.

The office itself was dark; the fluorescent overhead lights were kept off in favor of a desk lamp sporting a commonplace sixty watt bulb which was burning softly. The blinds over the windows were also tightly closed, refusing to let the glorious sunshine outside from bleeding into the office. The telephone on the desk was taken off of the hook. The framed pictures and degrees which adorned the walls were shrouded in darkness and only in evidence because the dim light reflected off of the glass. A few plants also decorated the room, casting long silhouettes on the walls and floor. In the middle of the dark and dreary room sat Dr. Andrews, reclining in his leather chair with his feet up on his desk. He looked downtrodden, nervously chewing his nails as he stared off into space, feeling as though he was in purgatory.

He thought of all he had done to save Beast Boy and knew that it was out of his hands. Still, he cursed himself, wishing that there was something that he could do…anything he could do…to swing the odds in Beast Boy's favor. Dr. Andrews reached across his desk, grabbed his coffee cup, and took a swig. He was barely able to restrain a gag as the cold, black liquid slithered down his gullet. Dr. Andrew's face twisted into a grimace as the bitter aftertaste lingered. He rose from his desk, coffee cup in hand, and walked over to the sink where he dumped the remainder of his coffee down the drain. As he stood above the sink, watching the liquid swirl into the drain, he thought about his career in medicine.

He had been practicing medicine for many years now—nineteen to be exact—and in that time had experienced both the agony of losing a patient and the ineffable pleasure of saving one. To Dr. Andrews, medicine was like a scale; saving someone's life was always a thrill, but it could be quickly overshadowed by the hollow feeling that accompanied losing a patient. As a surgeon, the only way he could hold his head high was to know unequivocally that he had everything he could to save someone's life. Though he had gone the extra mile to save Beast Boy, Dr. Andrews was dissatisfied; He knew that all he could do was wait…wait and hope that Beast Boy would awaken from his coma.

Dr. Andrews threw his coffee mug against the wall, clenching the countertop by the sink in frustration as the shattered remnants of the cup clattered noisily to the floor. It was unlike him to lose control of his normally even emotions, however this case—more than any he had faced before—tested his skill, prowess, and mettle. This case was a matter of personal pride to Dr. Andrews, who cringed at the thought of being known worldwide as the surgeon who let a superhero slip away.

While his pride contributed to his uneasiness, something greater—much deeper and more profound—gnawed at Dr. Andrews. When he looked at Beast Boy, he did not just see a patient, but something more. He saw a youth; someone no older than his own children, who—despite being in their teens—still needed him very much, whether they would admit it or not. He couldn't help but feel slightly overprotective of Beast Boy; it was his paternal instinct coming to light. Moreover, he saw a hero. The Teen Titans had done a great deal for Jump City over the years: Protecting it from criminals, safeguarding it from evil, and providing peace of mind to the citizenry. What Beast Boy had done that night—though unheralded and unseen by most—was a true act of heroism, as he made a great sacrifice for the greater good. Above all though, Dr. Andrews saw an opportunity. It is always a rare treat in life to have the means to dramatically improve the plight of another; Dr. Andrews felt as though he was in a position to save Beast Boy for a reason. Fate had smiled upon him, furnishing an opportunity for him to actively improve the world. Still, the waiting game was never easy, nor was it pleasant.

Dr. Andrews nearly jumped out of his skin as the bright fluorescent lights snapped on and his office door swung violently open. His eyes burned angrily from the shock the intense light had caused them, and he nearly toppled over as he stumbled backward into the wall, resulting in a loud thud.

"Ohmygosh, are you okay?!" A thin twenty-something nurse asked, her dirty blonde ponytail bouncing as she ran to Dr. Andrews's side, dropping her clipboard along the way.

The Doctor mumbled a few obscenities under his breath as he blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes to help them adjust to the incandescent light which now permeated the room. He swallowed his anger, taking a few deep breaths to calm his frazzled nerves.

"Rebecca," Dr. Andrews said sternly, "What exactly are you doing?!"

The young nurse looked hurt by the Doctor's reaction, and stood sheepishly, nervously rubbing her hands together, thinking of her explanation.

"I heard something break as I was doing my rounds." She said apologetically, "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Dr. Andrews felt foolish for chiding the young woman, especially since she was concerned for his safety. He smiled at the nurse, who was practically beside herself, and tried to put her at ease.

"I just dropped my coffee cup, is all." He said gently, "Clumsy me. Sorry for scaring you like that, Rebecca, I just have a lot on my mind."

The doctor's comments soothed the nurse, who immediately perked back up and smiled brightly, picking her clipboard up off of the floor.

"If you need anything Doctor," Rebecca said happily, "just let me know, okay?"

Dr. Andrews nodded affirmatively and smiled back at the nurse, who turned and walked back out of his office to continue her rounds. Dr. Andrews remained. He walked over to the doorway and flipped the lights back off in his office before walking over to his desk and sitting back down in his leather chair. He cupped his head in his hands and though his mind was racing, he remained reticent. He felt as though his life was riding on Beast Boy's convalescence.

"What good am I," Dr. Andrews said softly to himself, "if I cannot save one person's life?"

*Meanwhile*

Beast Boy sat on the rocks by the water surrounding Titan's Tower, taking in all that had transpired. For the first time he could remember, he was completely at ease. No traces of guilt or penitence were present; almost as though a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He could feel all of the tension that normally twisted and churned inside of his body slowly being relieved; he could feel his muscles loosening and relaxing until he was completely at peace.

Beast Boy smiled as he looked out on the water, watching the sunlight reflect off of its surface. The only sounds that filled the air were the gentle whistle of the breeze as it blew by and the soft babbling of the water as it encroached onto the rocks. The tranquil scent of the warm salt breeze added to the majesty of the moment. Within this vignette of nirvana, Beast Boy continued to look back on all that had happened.

He thought about the day at the mall with Cyborg and how perfectly normal it had been. For the first time in a long time, the monotony of heroism was replaced by the simple joy of the commonplace. The hustle and bustle of the shopping center—all of the sights, sounds, and smells—seemed to be so foreign from what they were accustomed to; the sight of destruction, the sound of commotion, and the smell of burning rubble and debris. Being normal, if only for a day, was like a taste of forbidden fruit. In a way, it was a blessing to escape the feeling of duty and obligation that accompanied hero work—leading a carefree lifestyle certainly had its advantages—however, Beast Boy wondered if such an outing would be as special if he had the opportunity to experience it every day.

Beast Boy also thought about his encounter with his father. For so many years, he had blamed himself for being unable to save his parents; he had felt so guilty for so long that the terrible remorse began to feel strangely ordinary. After so many years of self-flagellation, Beast Boy found it odd that all of his qualms and reservations could be alleviated in just one conversation. Yet, he had never felt such an all-pervading sense of tranquility.

Moreover, his father had helped him take an objective look at his life of heroism. It was easy to feel bogged down by responsibility; that somehow living life had taken the backburner to preserving it. Yet his father's words resounded and prevailed. In the past, particularly when he was younger, Beast Boy resented his plight in life. He hated being different, being ostracized by the ignorant and fearful, and feeling so saturated by loneliness that his body ached. Somehow he was able to endure the slings, arrows, and barbed comments. Somehow, despite all that he had been subjected to, he was still able to see the inherent good in all people. Suddenly, Beast Boy came to an epiphany; one which had been previously obfuscated by his petty frustrations.

It wasn't necessarily his belief in the good of mankind that led to his heroism; many people—ordinary people—felt the same way. Circumstances beyond his control, set in motion the day he contracted Sakutia or "green fever," led to his intrepid lifestyle. The abilities that he had gained through his parents' failed experiment enabled him to be a hero; as painfully obvious as it seemed, his powers were both his salvation and his scarlet letter, and they thrust him from mediocrity. People all over the world wish to be different or unique, to set themselves apart from the masses. Try as they may, these individuals often fall short of their lofty goals, only to taste the bitterness of the mundane. For whatever reason, through a twist of fate, Beast Boy was different; though it occasionally tore his life at the seams, it put him in a position to greatly impact the world.

"Being a hero isn't a chore," Beast Boy said to himself with a smile, the exhilaration of his moment of clarity washing over him, "it's a calling."

Beast Boy stood up and stretched. He took a deep breath and allowed the warmth of the air to bathe his soul. He put his gloved hands on his hips and looked out on the water once more, noticing how it was no longer as still as it had been; the water itself began to get choppier as small waves began washing over onto the shore. He took a few steps down toward the water, knelt down in front of it, and thrust his hands into the water, splashing it on his face. It was cold and refreshing. Beast Boy continued to kneel in front of the water, and allowed his thoughts to wander as he stared at his reflection.

As he peered into the water, it became choppier. Small, weak waves soon gave way to larger more powerful waves, which pounded the shore angrily. Even those were overtaken by massive walls of water which crashed against rocks furiously. Beast Boy retreated further onto solid ground to avoid being swept into the water. The sun, which had been shining magnificently overhead disappeared, allowing thick, dark storm clouds to usurp the sky. The wind began to viciously whip from the east, bringing with it a callous and perceptible chill. The calming silence which sweetly hung in the air had been brazenly ripped away, as thunder began to crash loudly, accompanied by bright, white flashes of lightning.

Beast Boy stood in disbelief; how could everything have changed so quickly and violently? The wind whipped him. The percussion-like thunder roared loudly, stinging his ears. The bright flashes of lightning burnt his eyes. The waves of brackish water battered him to his knees. Simultaneously, the skies opened up with a barrage of hail and stinging rain, which pelted him mercilessly.

Suddenly, a massive wall of water began rushing toward him, threatening to pulverize the island on which Titan's Tower stood. Beast Boy braced himself, preparing for the worst. The wall of water seemed to speed up for a moment, as a low rumble became audible. The rumble, however, grew louder as the water approached, until it was a vociferous roar.

The enormous wave pounded the island, slamming Beast Boy against the rocks before receding. Beast Boy slowly pulled himself from the rocky shore, coughing up water as got to his hands and knees. Water dripped from his face and hair as he stood up, immediately chilled by the frigid east wind. It wasn't until he got to his feet, however, that he realized he was not alone; he found himself less than a foot away from a mirror image of himself with piercing red eyes…He found himself staring directly at The Beast.

The Beast smiled at Beast Boy before picking him up off of the ground by the collar of his uniform. Beast Boy flailed wildly in an attempt to break free, but he was unable. He reached up, and with both hands tried to pry himself loose from the Beast's grasp, but was unsuccessful.

"Calm down, Garfield." The Beast said condescendingly, "If I wanted to hurt you, you would be hurting already."

The Beast tossed Beast Boy to the side carelessly. Beast Boy landed roughly on the unforgiving ground below, scraping against the jagged rocks. He quickly got to his feet and into a fighting stance as he eyed the Beast.

"What do you want?" Beast Boy growled angrily at his double.

The Beast simply smiled at Beast Boy.

"You don't get it do you?" The Beast asked inquisitively, "Fine. I'll explain. For years you have managed to keep me locked up; despite being a relative simpleton, you have quite a strong will. I have only been able to break free from your control on occasion and because of this, you have no idea what we are capable of together."

Beast Boy gritted his teeth as the Beast sauntered closer toward him. The rain continued to beat down on them both as blasts of thunder and flashes of lightning punctuated the words of The Beast.

"I told you..." Beast Boy said, frustrated and irate, "I'M NOT INTERESTED!!"

The Beast rushed Beast Boy, who found himself unable to change and unable to evade the faster, nimbler Beast. The Beast grabbed ahold of Beast Boy by the throat, lifted him into the air as though he weighed nothing, and slammed him back down onto the rocks below. Beast Boy let out a howl of pain as the rock cut into his flesh.

"And I'm TELLING YOU," The Beast shrieked back, "THAT YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!"

The Beast continued to choke Beast Boy with a sly grin on his face, only relenting when he was sure that Beast Boy would not rise to his feet and try to fight again.

"I warned you, Garfield." The Beast said gruffly, staring at Beast Boy, "We are one. What is in your best interest is also in my best interest. The problem is that you put us in jeopardy to save weaker, inferior creatures. While I can say that I—in some small way—respect what you have done, I cannot stand idly by and let this foolishness continue."

Beast Boy managed to sit up as he breathed deeply and quickly in an effort to catch his breath.

"What do you want from me?" Beast Boy spat back, "I'm not going to let you take control…I'd rather die than become a monster like you."

The Beast laughed in reply.

"You would, wouldn't you?" The Beast said disconsolately, knowing that Beast Boy was serious, "You are a fool, Garfield. There is just one problem; you are going to have to make that decision a little sooner than you may have hoped."

Beast Boy looked at the Beast and could tell that his counterpart was serious; this was not a game as so many of their other encounters had been.

"What are you saying?" Beast Boy asked, his voice trembling with uncertainty.

"We are dying, Garfield." The Beast replied plainly, with tinges of anger present in his tone, "Your body, despite being genetically superior to other humans, is human nonetheless. A human body can only take so much before it gives out…and I would say that yours has reached its limit."

Beast Boy's heart sank into his shoes; he had always known that death was inevitable, but he never expected to actually make the decision himself. He was torn. On one hand, accepting assistance from the Beast would surely be a bad decision, yet death would be no better.

"What is your plan?" Beast Boy said as he slowly got to his feet.

The Beast smiled and extended his hand to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at the Beast in horror, realizing what the he had in mind.

"Embrace me, Garfield." The Beast said with a smirk, "We can heal twice as fast if I take control of your body. It's either that or death…I know it is a tough call."

Beast Boy pondered the decision. He weighed the pros and cons of each avenue carefully, knowing that he would be on the losing end no matter which conclusion he came to.

"What is going to happen to me?" Beast Boy asked sincerely, concern evident in his voice.

The Beast put both of his hands behind his back and paced back and forth, frustrated by Beast Boy's indecision.

"It's simple, really, Garfield." The Beast continued as he paced the stony surface, rain continuing to fall around him as thunderclaps and flashes of lightning struck in union, "You will still have control…for the most part. I will no longer be as easy for you to control, restrain, or lock away. I will be able to have a greater impact on you when you are conscious. In exchange, you will be stronger than you ever thought possible."

Beast Boy stood in silence for a moment. He did not know what to do: Die, or live to fight another day? Normally, such a question would be a no-brainer, but Beast Boy worried about the price he would have to pay later on if he chose to trust the Beast.

The Beast could sense Beast Boy's reluctance to commit one way or another, and decided to play on Beast Boy's sensibilities.

"Garfield, this shouldn't be such a difficult decision for you." The Beast muttered, irritated by Beast Boy's indecisiveness, "So I won't be as easy for you to push around…big deal. You will be alive. You will be able to be a hero again. You will be able to hang out with Cyborg again. You might even be able to win Raven over…All I am saying is that I am offering you an opportunity that is mutually beneficial; sometimes if you don't take a risk, you risk even more, Garfield."

Beast Boy closed his eyes as a tear ran down his cheek. He walked closer to the Beast, who once again extended his hand to Beast Boy. Beast Boy slowly stuck out his hand, and they shook on their agreement.

Suddenly, Beast Boy fell to his knees once more, as the Beast disappeared into thin air before him. Beast Boy's lungs felt as though they were on fire, and he could taste dried blood in the back of his mouth. His left leg throbbed mercilessly in pain, the agony seemed to sear more intensely with each heartbeat.

Beast Boy managed to crawl over to a nearby puddle. He peered into the puddle and caught a glimpse of his reflection; once again, he was covered in deep gashes, gouges, and cuts. He struggled to breathe as the air entering his lungs felt thick; he gasped and panted uncontrollably. As the rain and wind continued to beat down on him, Beast Boy could hear the voice of The Beast calling out to him.

"I must apologize for the pain you will endure." The Beast snarled, "We will live, Garfield. That much I can assure you. I will live up to my end of this deal…and so will you…whether you like it or not."

Beast Boy writhed in agony on the ground as the pain became more and more intense. His muscles all tightened at once, and he felt as though he was about to be ripped apart from the inside out; trembling uncontrollably, he let out a howl of pain before blacking out.

*Meanwhile*

Dr. Andrews drifted in and out of sleep in his office. He was sitting in the dark once more, leaning back in his leather chair with his feet up on his desk. He had not slept in over a day and a half, and despite feeling too anxious to sleep, his body had other plans. He crossed his arms across his chest as his eyelids got heavier and heavier. Dr. Andrews's head slumped to the left as he began to catch some much-needed sleep.

A bloodcurdling scream from down the hall, however, shook Dr. Andrews unkindly from his slumber. Consumed by panic, Dr. Andrews tipped back in his chair, causing him to fall roughly to the floor. He quickly shook off the numb aching pain and made a beeline for the door to his office. He could hear the commotion from down the hall. Before he could open his door, however, it swung open, nearly hitting him in the process.

A short, pudgy middle-aged orderly in dark blue scrubs appeared in the doorway, breathing a little heavily from sprinting down the hallway.

"Mark," Dr. Andrews practically shouted, "What the HELL is going on?!"

Mark, with his hands on his knees, quickly caught his breath and stood up straight looking at the Doctor.

Dr. Andrews could tell by the look in Mark's eyes that it was something serious.

"We need your help, Dr. Andrews." Mark said, still breathing heavily, with sweat forming at his brow.

"That doesn't really answer my question: What is going on?" Dr. Andrews replied with concern and curiosity permeating his tone.

Mark looked Dr. Andrews directly in the eye.

"It's Beast Boy…" Mark said sternly, "He's awake…"

A/N: Thank You all for reading! I would like to extend a special thank you to all of my reviewers, and all others who have shared their thoughts with me regarding the story; I enjoy hearing everyone's predictions, ideas, and comments (It makes the writing process worthwhile!!) Thanks again for reading, and remember, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to contact me!


	9. Isolation

Chapter 9: Isolation

Dr. Andrews sprinted down the hallway as fast as his feet could carry him. It was as though he had tunnel vision; nothing mattered more than getting to the Intensive Care Unit. The sound of his feet pounding the white linoleum floor beneath him echoed down the hallway, reverberating hollowly. As he ran, he weaved in and out of small crowds of people; namely nurses wheeling patients down the hall in wheelchairs, a teenage girl on crutches, and a small boy who had just received stitches, while making his way to the ICU. His heart pounded rampantly. With each step he took toward his destination, his anxiety increased; he did not know what to expect, and the uncertainty was unsettling.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Andrews reached the end of the interminable hallway and turned to the right, where two large swinging doors stood before him. He pushed through the doors and began to walk down the hallway. The air in the hallway was stale, dry, and recycled. The fluorescent lights above were shining so brightly that they practically blinded him as he approached Beast Boy's room. The most striking aspects of Dr. Andrews' journey to the ICU were not the sights or smells, but the sounds emanating from Beast Boy's room. Dr. Andrews could hear the sound of a struggle taking place: He could hear grunting, shouting, and growling as well as an undetermined—yet cacophonous—banging sound, as though someone was throwing bricks against the wall. As he entered the room, Dr. Andrews was taken aback by what he saw.

Beast Boy was indeed awake; he flailed uncontrollably in his hospital bed. His arms were thrashing and his right leg was wildly kicking about; his left leg remained motionless, however, as it was elevated and in traction so it would set and heal properly. Beast Boy's teeth were gritted, putting his fangs on display for the world to see. Amidst the chaos stood Rebecca, Will, and two petrified orderlies, who were desperately holding Beast Boy down. The group of four grunted and strained as they held Beast Boy fast; it was taking every fiber of their muscle to restrain the injured changeling, who continued to writhe madly. Dr. Andrews quickly walked up to the side of the bed to assess the situation.

"Dr. Andrews!" Rebecca barked fearfully, her normally tidy blonde ponytail now a disheveled mess, "What do you want us to do? He just started going crazy!"

"Yeah," Will replied, as he tensed his muscles against Beast Boy's movements, "I can't hold him for much longer!"

Dr. Andrews looked at Rebecca, Will, and the two orderlies who were keeping Beast Boy in his hospital bed. Invariably, they had done the right thing; the last thing that anyone wanted was for Beast Boy to exacerbate his injuries or re-open his wounds. As Dr. Andrews looked down at Beast Boy, however, his opinion quickly changed. He did not see madness in the changeling's eyes…but terror; pure, unadulterated fear. Dr. Andrews' heart sank to his shoes. He realized that Beast Boy was not struggling against the hospital staff for sport, nor was he doing it for attention or to prove a point of any sort. He was struggling against them because he did not know who they were or where he was. On occasion, Dr. Andrews would wake up and--for a split second—not know where he was; the feeling never ceased to frighten him, making his heart jump to his throat abruptly and unpleasantly. He imagined that Beast Boy was probably feeling the same way. He was undoubtedly in pain, in an unfamiliar setting, and surrounded by strangers; how could the situation get any worse?

"Beast Boy…" Dr. Andrews said softly, trying to get his attention.

Beast Boy continued thrashing wildly in his hospital bed, ripping the sheets from the mattress, and battering the metal sidebars with his fists. The noise in the room quickly grew from minor acrimony to sheer cacophony; the electrocardiograph machine which was monitoring Beast Boy's heart rate blared angrily as Beast Boy's growls filled the air. The grunts and moans of exhaustion from the team of four contributed to the discord.

"BEAST BOY!" Dr. Andrews screamed vociferously, gaining the attention of the green youth, and startling Rebecca, Will, and the two orderlies, who were not accustomed to the normally mild-mannered doctor raising his voice.

"Beast Boy," Dr. Andrews said, returning to his soft, almost saccharine, voice, "Do you know where you are?"

Beast Boy did not speak, but shook his head from side to side. Dr. Andrews nodded gently, his suspicions about Beast Boy's behavior confirmed.

"You are at the Jump City Medical Center," Dr. Andrews said softly, "You've been in an accident. If you promise to calm down, I will have my team release you, but if you can't we will have to restrain you. Personally, I would rather not. Will you relax for me?"

Beast Boy nodded sheepishly and stopped struggling against Rebecca, Will, and the two orderlies. He took a few deep breaths of the dry, recycled air. Each breath he took burned, as though he had snorted chili powder. His left leg throbbed in searing pain from the large piece of debris which had fallen on it. His entire body ached in a dull, but ubiquitous pain; he was breathing, so he knew he was alive…even if all of the signs seemed to tell him otherwise.

"Doctor Andrews," Rebecca asserted, cutting through the momentary silence, "What do you want us to do?"

"Let him go." Dr. Andrews replied without hesitation, "I want you all to release him and let me speak to him in private."

Rebecca and Will looked at Dr. Andrews skeptically while the two orderlies looked at the good doctor with relief; they were simply happy that they wouldn't have to try to restrain Beast Boy anymore.

"Doc, are you sure?" Will asked inquisitively, "What if he tries to get up again?"

"I trust him." Dr. Andrews said with confidence, "Besides, if he really wanted to hurt me, there wouldn't be much that the four of you could do about it anyway."

In unison and with much trepidation, Rebecca, Will, and the two orderlies released Beast Boy, who immediately settled back down into his bed, turning his head toward the window disconsolately. Dr. Andrews motioned for the Rebecca, Will and the orderlies to leave the room,

Dr. Andrews quickly turned back around and faced Beast Boy, who laid still in his hospital bed, his head tilted toward the left, staring out the fifth story window.

"First things first," Dr. Andrews said softly, "How do you feel?"

Beast Boy stared blankly at the doctor for a moment. He was having a difficult time making sense of all that had happened. He remembered the afternoon at the mall with Cyborg, and he remembered the drive home. He remembered being shocked that the bridge was out, and the rush of adrenaline that followed. He closed his eyes tightly, straining to remember more. Suddenly, he recalled it vividly, as though it was unfolding before him. He could see Raven fall limply to the surface of the bridge. He could see Cinderblock swinging the truck wildly, before releasing it. He could feel the sickening impact as the truck collided with his body. Beast Boy's eyes darted open as he panted heavily. Each breath burned like brimstone in his lungs.

Dr. Andrews became concerned; Beast Boy appeared to be in pain. He was about to call for one of the nurses to bring in a sedative for Beast Boy, however, before he could, the changeling broke his silence.

"I...feel…like…I've been hit…by a truck." Beast Boy said, managing to shoot the doctor a faint smile as he coughed hoarsely, struggling to catch his breath.

Dr. Andrews cracked a bright smile, causing laugh lines and crow's feet to appear. He chuckled mightily before taking a deep breath to regain his professional demeanor.

"So you remember the accident?" Dr. Andrews asked candidly, curiosity present in his tone.

Beast Boy's smiled quickly faded.

"No…" Beast Boy said, almost inaudibly, struggling to catch his breath between words, "Only…bits and…pieces."

Dr. Andrews nodded slightly. He pulled up a chair next to Beast Boy's bed and sat down, pulling out a clipboard with multiple sheets of paper on it. The doctor continued by reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a pair of thin, black-rimmed reading glasses, and slipped them on his face.

"No worries," Dr. Andrews said, in an attempt to assuage Beast Boy, "You sustained a serious concussion during the accident; that is why your mind is in a fog. With a concussion, all of your memories are there, but your mind—due to the injury—cannot logically make connections between them. It's a rather unpleasant side effect."

Beast Boy nodded as he listened to Dr. Andrews, but remained taciturn, assessing his situation for himself. He tilted his head forward, and took note of the mass of gauze and bandages mummifying his chest and abdomen. He also noticed his left leg, suspended in traction, set in a plaster cast. A ubiquitous, dull throbbing pain darted through his leg with every heartbeat. Next he tilted his head to the right and noticed the intravenous line in his right arm, and the sensor for the electrocardiograph machine attached to his right index finger. Though he could not see his reflection, he was certain that there were stitches just above his right eye. Beast Boy took a deep breath of the stale, recycled hospital air—the scent of medicine and the stench of death seemed to cling to the air—before gesturing for Dr. Andrews to continue.

"You suffered some very serious injuries in the accident, Beast Boy." Dr. Andrews said, looking directly at his patient, "The most serious of which was a punctured lung. You almost slipped away on us, but my team and I were able to take care of the problem. That is why you are having difficulty breathing. Also, the debris which fell on top of you really sliced you up. There were several sizable punctures and gouges in your chest and abdomen. We cauterized the affected veins and arteries and stitched up your wounds. The bandages are in place to ward off infection. Lastly, you have a fractured left tibia. We set the bone, put it in a cast, and suspended the leg to make sure that it sets and heals properly. The least serious of your injuries was a gash to your forehead, above your right eye. We stitched it shut."

Beast Boy could feel his eyes tearing up; it was most unlike him to feel sorry for himself, but at this moment—all alone, in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by nothing but stale air and machinery—he couldn't help himself. His ungloved green hands shook uncontrollably as he dug his fingernails into his palms, attempting to abate his sorrow with pain.

"You're a fighter, Beast Boy." Dr. Andrews said ardently, hoping to lift Beast Boy's spirits, "Most people wouldn't have survived what you have gone through. In my eyes, the worst of this is over; we can help you manage the pain while you recover."

In spite of the doctor's sanguinity, Beast Boy felt worse. He looked around at the small, sterile white room, which grew smaller and blander with each passing moment. The incessant bleating of the electrocardiograph machine pierced through the stark atmosphere of the room and reverberated sharply and hollowly. The doctor had assured him that he was lucky to be alive; Beast Boy, however, believed the contrary.

Dr. Andrews, noticing that Beast Boy was getting upset, walked over to a large cabinet mounted on the far wall of the room, and opened it. He rustled around inside of the cabinet for a moment before pulling out a small, amber-colored bottle and a syringe. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide as he saw the doctor approach him, syringe in hand. His heart began to race uncontrollably, as indicated by the rapid droning of the electrocardiograph machine.

"Wh-What's…that for?" Beast Boy asked nervously, his voice trembling with uncertainty.

"It's just something to help you relax." Dr. Andrews replied gently, as he stuck the hypodermic needle through the top of the bottle and lifted up on the piston, pulling a clear liquid into the syringe. He briskly walked over to Beast Boy's right side and administered the injection through the intravenous line in Beast Boy's right arm. Almost instantaneously, the changeling's noticeable apprehension subsided—as did the roar of the heart monitor—as he drifted off to sleep.

*Meanwhile*

Once more, Raven found herself on the roof of Titan's Tower, attempting to find solace. The last time she had tried to meditate, her emotions overwhelmed her, saturating her mind with tired clichés and cries for revenge. The voices were quieter now, seemingly placated by her outburst of rage. Raven, however, beat herself up for losing control. She would have annihilated Cinderblock if Starfire hadn't stopped her; and she knew it, too.

Raven walked to the edge of the roof and looked out Jump City. The sun was shining, but the clouds usurped much of the benevolent light, casting shadows on the city. The days were getting shorter and cooler as summer waned and autumn settled in. Raven sighed as she assumed the lotus position, outstretched her hands and spoke.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

As Raven floated into the air solemnly, she was overwhelmed by her emotions.

"You should have finished him off when you had the chance." Rage barked, chastising Raven for her momentary hesitation. "If you would have just dropped him in the river, Starfire never would have been able to stop us."

"Be quiet!" Raven commanded, trying desperately to pull back the reigns on Rage.

"NO!" Rage roared in defiance, "You refuse to do what necessary!"

"SILENCE!" Raven ordered, almost pleading with her dark side. Raven was struggling with herself; though she hated to admit it, Rage did make a valid point. Each time Cinderblock broke out of jail, the Titans tracked him down, defeated him, and put him back in prison. It was a vicious cycle, perpetuated by some ridiculous code of ethics.

"He killed Beast Boy…" Rage snarled, disdain dripping from every syllable, "That miserable wretch…snuffed out his life…without pause and without regard. Yet all you did was put him in jail…How pathetic…"

Raven closed her eyes as tightly as she could, trying to shake Rage from the forefront of her mind. She gritted her teeth and concentrated as intently as she could, yet despite her best efforts, Rage remained.

"You should have acted quickly and swiftly." Rage growled, "You should have shown that waste of life the real meaning of pain…the true nature of suffering…and only ended his meaningless existence when it suited you…When his moans of agony no longer brought you comfort."

"I would never stoop to that level." Raven snapped back, agitated by the persistence of her evil counterpart, "I'm not like you. It's never right to take a life…"

"You're a fool." Rage roared, "You think that you are righteous, Raven; that somehow, you're on the high ground. You're wrong. How is it acceptable for Beast Boy to die and for Cinderblock to live? How many more friends must you lose before you see the error of your ways?"

Raven shook herself from her reverie, falling roughly to the roof of the Tower a few feet below, landing on her knees. She remained on the ground, but threw her arms around herself, and slowly rocked back and forth. Tears welled up in her eyes as she swayed too and fro, trying to calm herself down. She had lost control…and she had enjoyed it.

After a few minutes, Raven managed to push Rage back to the corners of her mind, and –through the process—found some degree of peace. As she remained, kneeling on the roof of Titan's Tower, it dawned on Raven that she had been handling this situation incorrectly. She thought that she needed to be alone in order to manage her grief and maintain balance within herself. Yet, every time she tried, she was consumed by her disconsolate emotions. What she really needed was someone to comfort her, someone to take her mind off of her troubles, someone to make her laugh…She needed Beast Boy…

Raven had never felt so alone.

*Meanwhile*

Starfire and Cyborg sat on the large couch in the Common Room. The pair stared blankly off into space, cogitating on all that had transpired.

Starfire sat motionlessly on one side of the couch, staring out the large bay window of the Common Room, toward the Jump City Bridge, where everything went so terribly wrong a few days prior. She replayed the battle with Cinderblock over and over again in her head, each time wondering what she could have done differently. She worried about Robin, who was acting even more distant than usual, taking Beast Boy's death especially hard.

Her thoughts then turned to Raven, who—in a fit of rage—almost killed Cinderblock. Her heart went out to Raven. Though the Empath would never admit it, Starfire knew that she had feelings for Beast Boy. Losing a friend and a teammate was difficult enough, but to lose the one you love would be truly devastating. Starfire cringed at the thought of losing Robin; somehow she knew that life would be hollow without him.

Starfire looked across the couch, toward Cyborg. He seemed troubled. He said nothing, but looked down at the floor most discontent, stewing in guilt and frustration.

"What troubles you, friend?" Starfire asked, cutting through the silence, "You look most unhappy."

Cyborg looked up at Starfire blankly. His face spoke volumes. He frowned and shook his head, almost as though he did not wish to discuss what was on his mind. After a deep sigh, however, he began to share what was on his mind with Starfire.

"I wanted to kill him, Star." Cyborg said, almost disgusted with himself, "I wanted to blast a hole right through him. I don't know why, but I hesitated; I had him and I let him go."

"I, too, wanted to harm the Cinderblock." Starfire said softly, empathizing with Cyborg, "That monster stole Beast Boy from us…and has broken our hearts in the process."

Cyborg looked up at Starfire, who continued looking out of the bay window at the Jump City Bridge. He could see the pain in her eyes, though she was trying desperately to hide it; to choke it back with all of her might.

"In order to overcome the misfortune of losing our friend," Starfire said candidly, "We must first accept what has happened. We cannot change the past, and we can only look to the future."

Cyborg sat silently for a moment, silently chiding himself.

"BB was so kind…so gentle. He shouldn't have died like that…It's not fair." Cyborg said, barely above a whisper.

"Yes," Starfire said, averting her gaze from the window and directing it at Cyborg, "Yet Beast Boy would not have wanted us to take the revenge. We must be strong, friend. We must keep Beast Boy alive in our hearts and our memories. No amount of bloodshed will revive him or satisfy you."

Starfire rose from her side of the couch and gave her troubled friend a hug before walking out of the Common Room. As the door closed behind her with a hiss, Cyborg sat slumped over in silence, still wallowing in despair and shame.

*Meanwhile*

Robin paced once more, alone in his dark domicile. He felt as though he was going to throw up; his stomach tied itself in knots and his heart pounded rampantly in his chest. So many things had transpired, and with each new development, life seemed to take yet another downward turn.

Sleep was hard to come by. Every time Robin closed his somnolent eyes for a brief rest, he could see the look of horror in Beast Boy's eyes as he turned away, leaving him to die alone on the cold asphalt of the Jump City Bridge. The memory was burned indelibly in his mind, and it disavowed any promise of solitude.

If that wasn't bad enough, he froze like a deer in the headlights at a crucial point in battle, unable to think clearly, move, and barely able to breathe. His heart continued to pound angrily in his chest as sweat began to form at his brow. He flopped down on the edge of his bed and buried his head into his hands, breathing deeply a few times in a vain effort to calm his frazzled nerves. How would he be able to lead the team if he couldn't think straight or fight?

Moreover, Slade's return came at the worst possible time. Slade—who was a handful in the best of times—would surely sense his weakness and try to exploit it; worse still, he knew about what really happened on the bridge that night. Though Slade said that he would not tell the other Titans of the treachery that took place that fateful evening, Robin knew that he could not be trusted.

Robin's calculating mind went to work, frantically searching for a solution to his problems. He could not bear lying to the other Titans, but feared being ostracized if they discovered the truth. He could not stand feeling helpless in battle, but did not know exactly what afflicted him—what paralyzed him—in the last battle. Lastly, he knew he couldn't trust Slade, but realized that he was at Slade's mercy.

"I can't win…" Robin said laconically, "No matter what I do, I cannot win. If I lie to my friends, I'm no better than the criminals we fight, but if I tell them what I did—the horrible thing that I did—they will never forgive me."

His stomach cramped up painfully as he choked back the emotions that were tearing at his insides; he felt as though acid was coursing through his veins. His eyes welled up with tears as he sat on his bed in the darkness, feeling helpless and alone; isolated from his friends, and subordinated by his greatest enemy.

*Meanwhile*

Beast Boy found himself lying on the bottom bunk of his bed in Titan's Tower. He kicked the blankets off himself and stretched his arms outward, loosening up his muscles. He yawned deeply and rubbed the weariness from his eyes. He sat up and set his bare feet on the floor.

"Morning' Sunshine…" A guttural voice said slyly.

Beast Boy immediately recognized the voice. The Beast poked his head out from the top bunk and looked down at Beast Boy, who was in a state of disbelief.

"What's wrong, Garfield?" The Beast asked coyly, "Surprised to see me?"

Beast Boy was at a loss for words, he just sat in the bottom bunk, paralyzed by fear and indecision.

"You really should be more grateful." The Beast snarled angrily, "I'm the only reason we're alive right now."

Beast Boy choked back the lump in his throat and worked up the courage to speak.

"What do you want?!" Beast Boy yelled at the condescending doppelganger, "Why do you keep cornering me like this?"

The Beast leapt off of the top bunk and landed directly beside Beast Boy, grabbing him by the throat as he sat helplessly in his bed.

"I don't want you thinking that you can renege on our little deal." The Beast asserted, "Besides, after all of those years of being caged I want to return the favor in kind."

Beast Boy stared at the Beast incredulously, not quite understanding what he meant.

"Every time you close your eyes, Garfield, I'll be here waiting for you." The Beast said, snickering to himself, "I will break you, Garfield. I will bring you to your knees until you beg me to end your suffering…and when that day comes, I'll finally be free…"

A/N: Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story! I appreciate all of you taking the time to share your thoughts with me! Feel free to PM me if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or if you just feel like talking! I love hearing from all of you (it is one of the coolest things about writing.)

I would also like to take this time to tell you about some really good stories I have read as of late!

"What We Once Knew: Changes" by UnleashTheBeast220

"Beast Boy's Gambit" by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne

"


	10. Casuistry

Chapter 10: Casuistry

It was early morning and the sun just began to peer over the horizon. The sky was a kaleidoscope of color; hues of pink, yellow, and green merrily intertwined, dancing between sparse, attenuated clouds. The days had been growing noticeably shorter and colder, and while many of the autumn afternoons had been pleasant and temperate, the Titans were not in the state of mind to enjoy them. Inside Titan's Tower, sadness hung palpably in the air like a thick, cold fog. The atmosphere, which used to be warm and ebullient, was now replaced with outright lugubriousness, chilling even the most sanguine of hearts.

Raven sat at the kitchen counter in the Common Room, gazing apathetically at the sunrise as she prepared some herbal tea. No matter how the vestal sun smiled, nor how the sky burned in its purview, Raven remained unmoved. Such a wondrous display of nature would normally have captivated her; however it seemed quite petty now. She had lost a friend and teammate. Her emotions, which ran the spectrum of sorrow to anger and remorse to stoicism, threatened to suffocate her from within. Sure, Beast Boy could be annoying. He could be immature and insensitive at times, as well, but this was only half of the story. He was infinitely kind and gentle when the world was anything but. He was caring and unquestionably loyal, and would stand by your side when you felt utterly alone. When the others gave him a hard time, he would laugh right along with them, with a knowing grin on his face that spoke volumes in reticence.

Raven poured her tea into a mug, and gave it a celeritous stir, watching the steam from the hot liquid rise to the heavens like a vindicated specter. She brought the tea to her lips pensively, and drew in a long sip, savoring its bitterness. The steam from her mug brought tinges of red to her pallid cheeks as she sat, silently reflecting on her inner turmoil.

Beast Boy wasn't just a friend and teammate. Without her even realizing, he had become so much more. Whenever she was crestfallen, he was there to cheer her. He went out of his way to make her feel like she belonged. When she was convinced that she was evil—a wayward wretch—he stayed by her side. In many ways, he believed in her more than she believed in herself. He was her rock. If she needed someone to make her laugh or a shoulder to cry on, Beast Boy was never too far away. He even subjected himself to her incessant barbs and scrutiny, gladly taking the abuse if it brought her comfort. Though she was blithely unaware of it, Beast Boy had carved a niche in her gilded heart; without him, life seemed unconscionably hollow.

She sighed heavily as she finished her tea, gently setting the mug down on the countertop. She continued to look out of the large bay window in the Common Room, staring blankly at the sun as it continued its ascent into the morning sky. She set her elbows on the counter and propped her head up with her hands as she allowed her mind to wander.

"How could I have been so cruel?" Raven thought, fustigating herself. "He always went out of his way to be nice to me…to make me smile…and I treated him like dirt."

She could feel her eyes begin to well up as she continued staring out the window, lost in her thoughts.

"If only I could see him again," She thought longingly, "If only I could tell him how sorry I am…"

She began to choke up, softly sobbing as she closed her eyes tightly, in a vain effort to hold back her tears. Her breaths were punctuated with soft—almost stifled—whimpers.

"That must be quite a sunrise." A deep, yet soothing voice spoke from behind her as she sat in lucidity.

Raven quickly lifted the hood of her cloak to hide her tears before turning around to see Cyborg standing in the doorway of the Common Room. She had been so completely consumed by her own ruminations that she had not even heard the hiss of the door announce his presence. He stood motionlessly for a moment, looking ragged and weary, his shoulders slumping forward as though he bore a great burden.

"I was just thinking." Raven said softly as she quickly turned away from Cyborg and averted her gaze to the countertop, ensuring that he would not see her tears before astutely redirecting the conversation, "You look exhausted."

Cyborg yawned deeply and stretched his robotic arms skyward. He walked around to the other side of the kitchen counter and took a seat across from Raven, who shifted nervously in her seat.

"I can shut down my systems," Cyborg said matter-of-factly, "But when it comes down to it, my brain still calls the shots. I just can't stop thinking…about everything…"

Cyborg frowned as he looked down at the countertop. He drummed his fingers on the hard formica, inviting discordant echoes to pierce the near-silence of the Common Room.

"I've replayed the battle in my head so many times," Cyborg whimpered softly, his voice trembling with emotion, "Each time, I wonder what I did wrong…what I could have done differently…"

Raven said nothing in reply, preferring to take on the role of sympathetic listener.

"I mean…look at me!" Cyborg exclaimed vivaciously, raising his left hand to the mechanical side of his face, "I should be dead. I never should have survived the accident, but here I am. I have been torn apart piece by piece, and yet—somehow—I pulled through…"

Cyborg slumped forward and cradled his head in his hands; he heaved a great sigh and continued speaking in muffled, subdued tones.

"It's not fair, Raven. Why should I live through so many accidents and close calls? Of all people, why did BB have to…"

He couldn't bring himself to say the word, though it was on his lips. He looked up to see Raven staring directly at him, her tears shimmering in the abundant morning light that poured in through the window.

Silence descended upon the room even though both wanted to say something to make the other feel better. Words, however, were not enough. Most people try to placate a wounded heart with a cliché, yet words—though powerful—could also be hollow. Though a few kind words could help one see logic or a specific point of view, they could not make sense of the illogical or give meaning to the irrational. Wounded hearts, after all, require time to mend. No amount of hackneyed metaphors or pithy phrases would expedite the process; such foolishness would be like putting a band-aid on a broken bone.

Silence prevailed as they sat, staring out the window, letting their thoughts run rampant. Both Cyborg and Raven opened their mouths and drew in a breath as if to speak, but simply sighed instead. They remained taciturn for what seemed like an eternity, and though they did not converse, merely being in the presence of another who understood the depth and breadth of their loss, seemed cathartic.

The door to the Common Room swung open with a hiss as Starfire entered. She looked reasonably upbeat, though she lacked the usual bounce in her step. She looked well-rested, her bright emerald eyes shimmering in the light of the sun like precious stones. Though she appeared to be dealing with Beast Boy's death well, she wore a subdued countenance and did not—or could not—smile. Her normally perky personality was being squelched by her sorrow, and though she put on a brave face and mourned privately, it was clear that she was not quite herself.

"Good morning, friends!" Starfire exclaimed, feigning her usual enthusiasm, "How are you on this most glorious of mornings?"

Raven and Cyborg looked at Starfire sheepishly, not having the gumption to tell her how they really felt, for fear of hurting the well-intentioned Tamaranian.

"Ok I guess…" Cyborg replied evenly, resting his head on his left hand as he sat at the kitchen counter.

Raven did not reply. She simply got up and walked to the stove to make herself another cup of herbal tea. She took the kettle off of the stove, filled it with water, and clicked the burner to high. Starfire approached Raven from behind and gently placed her hand on Raven's shoulder, hoping to soothe the troubled empathy.

"Raven, you do not have to bear this pain alone." Starfire said sweetly, trying to comfort her friend, "I know how you must feel…"

Raven recoiled sharply, startling Starfire, who took a step back, mouth agape, with a look of concern plastered on her face.

"I don't want to talk about how I feel!" Raven growled through her gritted teeth, "You walk around as though nothing happened…Beast Boy is dead and you just want us to move on…"

Raven's voice trailed off, interrupted by the ear-shattering whistle of the kettle on the stove. Raven turned off the burner and poured the water in her mug before dropping a teabag in the water and allowing it to steep. When she turned around, Starfire looked deeply saddened, on the verge of tears.

Cyborg quickly got up and hugged Starfire who, in turn, threw her arms around him. She held onto the large mechanical man for a few more moments, squeezing him tightly, before releasing him from her grasp and drying her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I…miss…Beast Boy…very much." Starfire said between discordant sobs, "I don't know what to think…one moment I am feeling well…and the next…"

She looked at Cyborg and Raven with tears in her eyes, before cracking a faint smile, in an effort to shake off her troubles and regain her composure. She dried her eyes once more.

"And the next…" Starfire continued quietly, "I feel as though…I am trapped inside of a bad dream."

Hush swept over the room once again. Only the sound of Raven setting her mug on the countertop cut through the silence. The three superheroes looked at each other back and forth, but did not speak.

"I only wish we had the chance to say goodbye to Beast Boy." Starfire murmured, her words cutting through the tense, awkwardly still atmosphere. She walked away from the others and toward the prevailing light of the sun, which washed in through the bay window in abundance. "He left this world so…abruptly."

Starfire's words seemed to resound throughout the Common Room, and they really struck a chord with Cyborg. His grief and guilt had been so absolute that he only thought about what could have been, not what was to come. He remained motionless for a moment, mulling over Starfire's words.

"There still is a way for us to say goodbye, Star." Cyborg said, with a hint of optimism in his tone.

Starfire's eyes immediately brightened as she smiled genuinely.

"But…how?"

Cyborg softly placed his hands on Starfire's shoulders, looking her in the eye with assertive confidence.

"I am going to talk it over with Robin," Cyborg said blithely, "But I think there is a way for us to pay our respects to Beast Boy."

Cyborg quickly turned away and walked out of the Common Room, toward Robin's room. Starfire and Raven remained. Starfire stood before the great bay window in the Common Room, basking in the glow of the sun while Raven sat back down at the kitchen counter restlessly, not knowing what to do with herself.

*Meanwhile*

Robin lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He refused to open the curtains, preferring the thick, pooling darkness to the radiant light of the sun outside of his window. He splayed out, stretching his arms and legs wide across the bed. He had not been able to muster the will to move, preferring to remain as still as possible, letting his mind wander where it may.

He breathed in deeply, his chest expanding as he inhaled. He held the breath inside until it hurt; until he could feel his heartbeat pounding rhythmically. He held the breath inside until he could not bear it any longer; until his temples pounded and his chest burned. It was as though he was trying to suffocate a part of himself. He panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath, the sound of his huffing and puffing filling the emptiness of the room.

A knock at the door startled Robin, who scurried to his feet. He walked over to the doorway and flipped on the lights in his room before opening the door. Cyborg stood in the doorway with a serious look on his face; clearly, something pressing was underway.

"Cyborg?" Robin said, seemingly surprised his teammate standing in the doorway, "What's the matter?"

Cyborg stood quietly for a moment, trying to formulate an articulate response. He glanced down at the floor and poked his foot into the rug nervously. Under normal circumstances, Robin was very easy to talk to. Lately, however, he had been acting strangely. Beast Boy's death had been particularly hard on Robin. Cyborg couldn't put his finger on it, but—for whatever reason—Robin had been more distant and guarded than usual.

"Robin, I wanna talk to you about something." Cyborg said frankly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Can I come in?"

Robin motioned for Cyborg to enter before turning around and sitting on the edge of his bed. Cyborg walked in, and stood just inside the doorway. Robin looked up at Cyborg, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I'm sure that you've noticed that everyone has been down in the dumps since…the accident." Cyborg began quietly, looking down at Robin as he spoke, "I was talking with Raven and Star and we figured out that one of the things that bothered us the most about what happened was that we never got the chance to say goodbye to BB."

Robin could feel a lump forming in his throat. His stomach immediately began doing somersaults and tying itself in knots. He began to realize where Cyborg was going with this, and he was petrified. Sweat began to form at his brow as his heart began to race and flutter.

"Ok…What exactly are you saying?" Robin asked, playing dumb.

"I think that we should…pay our respects to Beast Boy." Cyborg replied, folding his arms across his chest. "It's been a week, now Robin. Everyone is still upset, and I think that we all could use some closure."

Robin's heart sunk into his shoes. He had never devised a plan for this seemingly inevitable course of events. His friends wanted him to have a funeral service for Beast Boy, and he did not have a body to offer them. His mind raced, and his palms perspired, becoming clammy and moist. Each time he lied to his friends, it felt as though a small part of him died. He dreaded the thought of having to deceive them once more, but quickly realized that coming clean was simply not an option; he was passed the point of no return.

"I think it is a great idea, Cyborg." Robin replied, with a slight grin on his face. "A memorial service would be a fitting way for us to pay tribute to Beast Boy. I can't believe I didn't think of it."

Cyborg smiled, clearly content that his idea was well-received.

"I don't know how much time you are going to need to…you know…" Cyborg rubbed his large, robotic hands together nervously as his eyes darted around the room. Talking about death made him uncomfortable. "I don't know how much time you'll need to…make…arrangements…"

Robin shook his head and sighed deeply. This was not going to be easy. It was one thing to simply cover your tracks; it was another altogether to fabricate an entire story predicated on lies.

"Here's the thing, Cy…" Robin said softly, the lump in his throat growing evermore noticeable, "There's no body…"

Cyborg's expression went from one of pensive understanding to ineffable confusion. His jaw almost hit the floor from disbelief as Robin's words sunk in.

"No body?" Cyborg uttered almost inaudibly, "How..?"

Robin got up from his bed and stood directly in front of Cyborg, he placed his hands on his hips and cleared his throat, prepared to explain his side of the story.

"That night…on the bridge…" Robin began, speaking stoically as he looked at Cyborg, who was noticeably shocked and upset. "I stayed with Beast Boy until the end. When the Coroners came, I had to make a decision on the spot; I either had to send Beast Boy's body for embalming so he could be buried, or have him cremated. I had to think fast, Cy…"

"What?!" Cyborg interjected in disbelief, "Why did you do that?!"

Cyborg's muscles tensed up and his breathing became heavier…almost huffy. He turned and rubbed his eyes with his fingertips; could not bear to look at Robin right now. How could he have made a flippant decision like that? There was certainly nothing wrong with cremation, but it would have at least been nice to have been involved in the decision-making process.

"You have to understand!" Robin shouted in an authoritarian tone, "I did what I did for Beast Boy!"

Cyborg swung back around, feeling his blood begin to boil. He was clearly seeing red, and could not bear how nonchalant Robin was about the entire situation. Cyborg walked directly up to Robin and got into his face.

"How was the decision you made FOR Beast Boy?" Cyborg snarled gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in anger. "How about you explain your decision to me, because I don't understand your rationale."

"Listen, Cyborg," Robin yelled back, refusing to back down, "Beast Boy was my friend, too! I had to do what I thought was best for him. He was unique. He was special. He was the only person in the world whose DNA contained both human and animal genomes! He could change into any animal imaginable. Now, we could have had a traditional burial for him, but someone out to make a few quick bucks could have robbed his grave for his DNA. Do you know how much it would be worth on the black market? Do you know how much people would pay to have an army of changelings at their command? You have to ask yourself, Cyborg, are your feelings worth more than the sanctity of Beast Boy's memory?"

Robin's words cut into Cyborg, who now understood the wisdom behind the decision, though he still did not completely agree with it. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down.

"I had to make a decision, Cy." Robin continued, hoping to put his friend's mind at ease, "It wasn't an ideal situation, to say the least, but it was the best I could do under the circumstances."

Cyborg nodded blankly, still upset, but aware of the logic behind the decision Robin had made. Somehow, though, with no body present, the memorial service would seem surreal. One thing was for sure, closure would be hard to come by.

"I understand, Robin." Cyborg said blankly, "How do you want to approach this service then?"

Robin thought deeply for a moment and lightly massaged his temples.

"How about tonight?" Robin replied sagaciously, "We'll do it at sunset. We will all stand together, and everyone will have an opportunity to say a few words about Beast Boy. While it would be—in my opinion—more fitting to have a public service, I would prefer to keep this as intimate as possible. I don't want the people of Jump City to know just yet, and I certainly don't want the criminals of the world to know we are one member short."

Cyborg nodded morosely. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes in frustration. His plan to bring everyone together in honor of Beast Boy quickly went south, and now it barely resembled the grand devotional service he had imagined.

"I'll tell the others…" Cyborg said softly. He quickly turned back around and walked out of Robin's room, heading back toward the Common Room.

Robin flicked off the lights, flopped back down on his bed and took a deep breath once more, holding it until his lungs felt as though they would burst. He had managed—through casuistry—to once again deceive his friends and throw them off track. He was safe…for the moment.

"Sooner or later," Robin thought to himself nervously, "Sooner or later, they will find out that I have been pulling the wool over their eyes. As of now, it isn't so much a matter of 'if' as it is of 'when.'"

He closed his eyes tightly, until it hurt. He hoped that the darkness which enveloped him would bring some sense of comfort to his troubled mind. As he lay looking at the ceiling in the dark, he couldn't help but wonder how things went so very wrong, so very fast.

*Meanwhile*

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the intense light pouring through his window. As he yawned, he stretched his arms above his head, only to feel the familiar searing pain shoot through his abdomen and chest. He retracted sharply and groaned in agony as he folded both of his hands over his bandaged wound. He had grown accustomed to pain over the years, but this was much worse than anything that he had experienced before. His left leg still throbbed, and the stitches above his right eye burned and itched feverishly. The only noticeable improvement was that he didn't feel as though he was in a fog; the side effects of his concussion were slowly disappearing.

He looked out of his window. Judging by the position of the sun in the sky, he figured that it was mid-afternoon. Beast Boy couldn't believe that he had slept for so long; whatever the doctor had given to him the previous day really did the trick. He sighed heavily; he would have been much happier had the sleep actually been restful.

Every time he drifted off to sleep, the Beast emerged, tormenting him at every turn. Ever since he had made that deal with the Beast, restful sleep had been extremely hard to come by. Beast Boy knew exactly what his darker half was trying to do, and it troubled him immensely. While he had always been able to keep the Beast bottled up in the darkest recesses of his mind, everything changed the moment that he agreed to give the Beast more free reign. The Beast had always longed to be free; he wanted to run the show, not merely share the stage…

The Beast's strategy was simple; weaken Beast Boy's mind enough to take over. He figured that by tormenting Beast Boy in his sleep, he would either weaken his mind subconsciously or manage to fatigue him through sleep deprivation. Both were very solid, well-planned strategies, and though Beast Boy hated to admit it, they were working. Now, when he needed his rest to aid him in his recovery, he was most afraid to sleep.

He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. He began to wrack his brain, trying desperately to put all of the pieces together. He remembered the accident itself—how he collided with the truck—but new memories flashed before him now. He could see faces, terrified faces. He could feel the panic and fear emanating from them. Then everything went black…then white. The next thing he could recall was Cyborg standing over him, trying to dig him out.

Beast Boy closed his eyes tightly, practically straining himself to remember more. It was like having a word on the tip of your tongue; he was so close to remembering what had happened that it hurt. He focused harder, and covered his face with both hands, hoping to uncover more.

He could see Robin, standing over him. The moon and stars were burning brightly overhead, as Robin looked down on him wearing a look of concern and worry. Robin stood silently over him for a few moments before turning away. The last thing he could remember—perhaps the one thing he could never forget—were Robin's words, which seemed to echo in the pooling darkness.

"Sorry, Beast Boy... I wish there was some other way…"

Beast Boy's eyes shot open. The electrocardiograph machine, which had been steadily and rhythmically beeping began to race feverishly, until it was blaring so quickly that it almost sounded like a flat-line. Beast Boy could feel his anger welling up inside of him; it was as though his blood was ablaze.

As his frustration boiled over, he began to growl in anger. This guttural growl soon grew into an ear-piercing caterwaul, which could be heard throughout the Intensive Care Unit. Beast Boy grabbed hold of the steel side bars of his hospital bed with his hands and gripped down with all of his might. To his surprise, the steel began to succumb to his strength and began to bend.

"Let me out, Garfield…" The Beast whispered from the depths of his mind, "You know you want to…"

Beast Boy lay in his bed, his hands trembling involuntarily as he took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm down. He did not want to lose control in the Hospital and risk hurting innocent people.

A short, blonde nurse entered the room, a look of fright on her face as she approached Beast Boy's bedside.

"Ohmygosh!" She exclaimed, noticing the twisted sidebars, "Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

Beast Boy gritted his teeth and tried his best to put on a tough front. He choked back his pain the best he could, as the Beast continued to whisper to him. He knew that he couldn't let his anger overwhelm him…not here…not now.

"I'm…fine." Beast Boy replied with a smile, trying his best to sound well-adjusted and reasonably content, "I just had a really bad nightmare…it happens to me once and a while."

The nurse looked at Beast Boy in concern. She could tell that he wasn't being completely honest with her, but did not want to cajole him into speaking with her if he didn't want to.

"You have to let me know when you are in pain, okay?" She said sternly, trying to put Beast Boy at ease, "If you need anything, just give me a shout…I'm never too far away. My name is Rebecca."

Beast Boy smiled at her graciously.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you." He replied, "Sorry if I scared you…I'm just…confused, I guess."

Rebecca looked down at Beast Boy. She wanted to ask him what was troubling him, but for the time being, decided to let it go. If he really wanted to talk to someone about it, he would open up eventually.

"Nice to meet you, too, Beast Boy." Rebecca said with a grin, "Remember, if there is ANYTHING that you need, be sure to call. Dr. Andrews has me on especially for you."

Beast Boy nodded and smiled at her as she walked out of the room. His smile quickly faded.

"How could Robin…just…leave me there?"

Beast Boy closed his eyes once more, still trembling in anger, his blood still boiling. He felt as though the room was spinning. His entire body throbbed in pain as the realization of Robin's betrayal began to sink in fully…

He had never felt so alone…

A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to read my story! I greatly appreciate it! I would also like to take this time to acknowledge those who have reviewed/critiqued this story; Thank you all, I value your candor!

I would like to take this opportunity to give some recognition to a few stories that I have been following (and subsequently enjoying) over the passed few days! I hope you take the time to check them out!

"Perfect Apprentice" by Templar of Honor

"Caged Evolution" by EvilSis

Both are quite good!


	11. Eulogy

Chapter 11: Eulogy

Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire stood somberly on the roof of Titan's Tower, watching the sun slowly fade in the west; seemingly smiling as it descended, giving way to dusk. A chill breeze blew in gently from the east, snipping bitterly at the three heroes as they stood in silence.

"I still do not believe that Robin would do such a thing." Starfire whimpered softly, as she wrapped her arms around herself nervously, "I do not understand…"

Cyborg sighed deeply. Normally, it wasn't his policy to speak badly about his teammates, but he felt that Raven and Starfire deserved to know what Robin had done.

"I know it's not easy to understand, Star," Cyborg spoke softly, trying to soothe his dismayed friend, "But Robin did what he thought was best…In a way, I understand, but he should have run it by us first…"

"What Robin did does make sense." Raven rasped almost inaudibly, her hood darkening her features, "When you consider how unique Beast Boy…was…and how many people in the world would like to harness that power, cremation seems logical…"

Raven's voice trailed off for a moment as Starfire and Cyborg gazed at her. The breeze whipped by, sending a shock through all, as if to punctuate the moment.

"I'm not condoning what he did." Raven continued, her voice becoming slightly more animated, "It was self-centered, egotistical, and underhanded. It would have been nice to say goodbye to Beast Boy face-to-face, but we can't undo what has been done…"

Cyborg nodded in agreement with Raven, and placed his hand on Starfire's shoulder in an effort to lift her spirits. The stood together, sharing each other's pain, as they watched the sun slip further below the horizon line.

Suddenly, the door to the roof swung open, revealing Robin. Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire turned around in unison to face their leader, who approached them slowly, almost hesitantly. He looked as though he had not slept in days; his normally confident strut was now reduced to a reluctant trudge. His arms practically dangled at his sides, as though he did not possess the strength to lift them. His uniform was uncharacteristically untidy. Normally, it was crisp and clean, but now it was wrinkled and worn; as though he had been wearing it for a few days. Even his hair, which was normally a picture of "controlled chaos" now, simply looked disheveled and slipshod.

"Are you…okay, man?" Cyborg asked, concern forthright in his tone. Starfire, who had not seen her reclusive beau in several days, was taken aback by his uncharacteristically sloppy appearance. Even Raven wore an awestruck expression.

Robin nodded gently, attempting—in vain—to reassure his friends.

"I'm…fine, guys" Robin lied through his teeth, shooting his friends a sly grin in an effort to pull the wool over their eyes, "I just haven't been sleeping very well. I have been…thinking about everything. Every time I try to get some rest, I wonder what I could have done differently. I wonder how things could have played out if I had acted differently."

"You can't blame yourself, man." Cyborg replied, steadfast in his conviction, "What happened was an accident. There is nothing that you could have done differently to change how things played out. We have all spent the last week wondering what we could have done, but…there's nothing we could do."

"I agree." Starfire said quietly, walking to Robin's side and throwing her arm around his shoulders. "We are accustomed to saving everyone who is in trouble but to be unable to save our friend seems most cruel and unkind."

Silence fell over the four heroes as they stared out at the sunset as it began to recede in the west. The dying light twinkled optimistically off of the choppy water below, as the cool easterly breeze chilled the air. Robin stepped away from his friends, and walked to the edge of the roof before a quick volte-face put him directly in their line of sight. His back was now toward the sunset, casting a long shadow on the roof.

Robin cleared his throat.

"I would like to begin." He said stoically, "A week ago, we lost someone very close to us. We lost a friend and comrade; someone who had devoted his life to protecting those without the means to protect themselves."

The other Titans bowed their heads in respect as Robin spoke.

"Beast Boy was more than just a Titan. He was infinitely kind and caring and would have gladly given you the shirt off his back if you asked for it. His sense of humor, even in the worst of times, allowed the rest of us to see the light. He kept us from taking ourselves too seriously, and was always quick with a silly joke to lighten the mood. Yet, he was more than that…Beast Boy was the kind of person you want at your side in battle. Unquestionably loyal, passionate, and determined, he was as fierce in battle as he was in friendship...and although he is gone, he has left an indelible impact on me. I will never forget him."

Robin lowered his head and returned to the other Titans. Cyborg was next. He walked up the edge of the roof and about-faced sharply, turning to his friends.

"It is easy for people to think of Beast Boy as the goofball of the Titans," Cyborg said, his voice trembling with emotion as he looked at his teammates, "But they clearly did not know Beast Boy as well as we did. BB was my best friend. He was the one person who understood exactly what it meant to be outwardly different and to be—in some cases—singled out because of it. Before I met him, I used to pity myself. I was an athlete, and I thought that I had my entire future ahead of me. Then I got into the accident and everything changed for me. I was angry at the world; I felt cheated. Then Beast Boy stepped into my life and showed me an entirely new perspective, a new way of looking at my life."

The other Titans continued to listen intently, heads bowed in respect. As Cyborg took in a deep breath, preparing to steady himself, he couldn't help but notice that Starfire was beginning to weep.

"An accident had changed his life, too," Cyborg continued, "Yet he had this amazing outlook on life. He was able—and I didn't really know how, at the time—to approach life with such a carefree and lighthearted attitude. At first, it annoyed me. Over time though, as I got to know him better and better, I grew to understand something about him. He was one of the most hopeful people I have ever known. He did not feel cheated by life. He believed that he was lucky to be alive at all, and that each day was a gift. Until that point, I was angry at the world. Beast Boy opened my eyes to the fact that—even though my circumstances had changed—my life was whatever I was willing to make of it. For pulling me from that pit of self-pity that I had been in for so long, I am forever grateful to him."

As Cyborg finished speaking, he lowered his head and walked back in line with the other Titans. Starfire, whose eyes were still tearing up from Cyborg and Robin's words, was the next to walk to the edge of the roof, face her friends and say a few words about Beast Boy.

"I remember when Beast Boy tried to pull a practical joke on Cyborg." Starfire said, tears streaming down her face as she smiled, remembering better times, "The joke backfired, and I ended up getting covered in motor oil. It was most unpleasant. I was angry with my friend for acting so heartlessly, and called him a 'chlorbag barblernilk." He tried to make it up to me, and eventually apologized most sincerely. I learned something about my friend that day. I learned of his heart."

The other stood solemnly listening to Starfire's elegy. The wind kicked up a little more as the sun dipped even lower; it was almost completely dark now, and the moon began to display its prominence in the sky.

"Beast Boy loved the fun. He loved to amuse and entertain. Sometimes his jokes did not seem funny, or they were done at inappropriate times, but they were how he communicated his amity. He had a big heart, and would admit when he was wrong. He couldn't stand to see others in pain and would practically move the stars to make things right. He would stand by your side and offer his assistance, even when no one else was willing to. I am going to miss his jokes and his happy personality. Even when I was most depressed, Beast Boy always found a way to make me feel like myself once more. I am going to miss my friend dearly."

Starfire walked back in line with the others, as the sun now recessed completely, and the moon and stars now glinted brightly overhead. As the wind picked up a little more, Raven walked toward the edge of the roof, her cloak flapping in the breeze, and the sound of the waves gently crashing against the rocks below casting a hush over all, prepared to speak about Beast Boy. She lowered the hood of her cloak, allowing the others to see her weathered and weary face.

"I'm not the best at explaining how I feel…" Raven said monotonously, her hair blowing carelessly in the breeze, "I have spent years learning to control my emotions so that I could master my powers. I focused a great deal of my time and energy into clearing my mind of my feelings and using a level head as my greatest weapon in battle."

Raven paused briefly as she searched for the right words.

"I guess that is why Beast Boy annoyed me so much when I first met him." Raven continued candidly, "He was so ebullient, so exuberant, that I could not concentrate with him around. For the longest of times, I found him annoying and immature. Yet, the more I got to know him, the more I understood him. He always tried to make me laugh, and even though his jokes could be lame, he still put forth the effort. He went out of his way to make me feel as though I belonged, and—along with the rest of you—stood by me when I thought I was going to bring destruction to the world. Whenever I gave him a hard time or poked fun at him, he would just take it. He would take all forms of abuse if he knew it made you feel better. He could laugh at himself, and he never took himself too seriously…"

Raven paused yet again as a few tears ran down her cheeks and dripped off of her chin.

"Though I didn't like him at first," Raven continued somberly, "Beast Boy never gave up on me. Eventually, he helped me learn to see beauty in the world that I had never noticed before. He helped me understand things, even when I was too full of my own sophistry to listen. I wish I could tell him all of this face-to-face; I wish I was brave enough to have told him just how much everything he did for me meant…"

Raven walked back in line with the rest of the Titans, who still had their heads bowed in silent vigil. The Titans raised their heads and looked out at the Jump City skyline, which was now fully lit. The city lights and the light of the moon sparkled off of the surface of the water below, dancing and shimmering wondrously. The cool breeze continued to blow, as an autumnal chill settled on the City. The Titans themselves remained silent. While they had each said farewell to Beast Boy in their own way, it had done little to fill the void.

The night would end, and the sun would rise the following morning; that much was certain. But the Titans were more concerned with what that morning would bring. It would do little to change what had happened; they would still be short a teammate and friend. Yet they hoped that the following morning would mark a new beginning. Beast Boy was gone, and though he could never be replaced, mourning him interminably was also not an option. What the Titans sought was closure, and while it was going to take a considerable amount of time to mend their emotional wounds, they hoped that by paying their respects to Beast Boy, they would be able to find meaning…even in the darkest of tragedies.

*Meanwhile*

Beast Boy lay in his bed, allowing the cool draft filtering into the room from the vent in the wall to gently nip at his skin. Twilight had descended, and the astral sky was ablaze in nocturnal splendor. The waning moon burned effervescently in the sky; its pallid glow bathing the Earth in benevolence. The moonlight poured into Beast Boy's room, casting serpentine shadows on the walls and floor. Though the night was still, and silence prevailed over all else, Beast Boy could find no solace; his exhausted body could not convince his mind to rest.

Beast Boy remained motionless, feeling as though he and the bed had fused symbiotically; it had been so long since he had stirred, he could not remember where he ended and the sheets began. His bloodshot eyes darted around the room, taking in every detail of the small, sterile domicile. The walls, which were painted in a clean, bright white, looked to be charcoal grey in pooling darkness. The plain, stark white linoleum floor was pristine and recently waxed; the glow of the moonlight reflected off of it intensely, revealing in its wake the smooth, glossy finish. The cabinet in the corner of the room, which contained various sorts of medicine and medical supplies, stood silently in the darkness.

Beast Boy brought his hands to his face slowly and rubbed his tired eyes with his fingers in a light, circular motion. He took a deep breath and held it, allowing the searing pain to once again make its presence known, before slowly releasing it. The electrocardiograph machine sounded ever so softly every couple of seconds, marking each heartbeat dutifully. Similarly, Beast Boy's leg throbbed in unison with the electrocardiograph machine; though it was healing, it was still in traction, wracked with dull, throbbing pains. He folded his hands over his bandaged chest and abdomen and sighed heavily, wincing and gritting his teeth in pain before opening his eyes once more. Entreated by the blithe moonlight cascading through his window, Beast Boy stole a glance at the moon—which refracted sharply in his emerald eyes—and allowed his mind to drift away.

He did not think of any one thing in particular, but a multitude of things. He thought of that night and the decision he had made. He could not recall exactly what had gone through his mind the moment before he decided to step into the path of the airborne semi-trailer; he had acted almost instinctually, like a reflex or conditioned response. He was strong…he could take it…he would be alright. There were people…innocent people, who needed his help, and he was willing to sacrifice everything for them.

In a way, even though he was alive, he had already made the ultimate sacrifice…

In a flash, everything that he had known had been torn asunder. He thought that he was a hero, someone people held in high regard. He believed that—even when things were at their worst—people would rally behind him, and support him from the sidelines. Yet here he laid, alone in a dark, stale, hospital room with only spectral shadows for comfort. He thought that his friends cared about him…loved him. They were the family that he never had, yet when he needed them most they, too, were nowhere in sight and seemingly phlegmatic. The iniquity of the world was no secret to Beast Boy; he had tasted the acerbity of fate enough to feel the faux-comfort of self-pity rise within him. Normally, he would refuse to acknowledge such a selfish emotion, regardless of how it permeated his mind. However, feeling more alone than ever before, the pangs of pity became evermore difficult to ignore and increasingly evident in his mind.

The stars burned brightly, contrasting distinctly against the obsidian sky. Though the view from his window--in all of its transient glory--should have lifted his spirits, Beast Boy could only think of all he had lost. He thought back to his parents. Any semblance of normalcy or constancy in his life disappeared under the surface of the water along with them. If losing his parents wasn't bad enough, he was exploited thereafter; his life and conscience threatened by men who sought only to help themselves. The Doom Patrol, his surrogate family, turned him loose for disobeying orders and being detrimental to the team.

Beast Boy could feel tears welling in his eyes as he stared at the skyline. He had hoped that he would get it right with the Titans. In the past, any stable home environment was but fleeting fancy; for a while, all would be well, but eventually—as had always been the case—he wound up alone. Yet, there was something different about the Titans. For the first time in his life, he felt accepted. He felt as though he could be himself and belong; that he wouldn't have to put on a front in order to be acknowledged and respected as an integral part of the team.

That night on the Jump City Bridge dispelled those delusions of grandeur. Robin's words continued to resound in his mind.

"Sorry, Beast Boy. I wish there was some other way…"

Bloodied, bruised, and battered. He was quickly approaching death's door, about to cross the river Styx into the world beyond, yet this was an inconvenience rather than a concern. Slade, even though he had not shown his face, was more important to Robin. All he had done…all the people he had saved…and still he was expendable.

Beast Boy closed his eyes tightly, holding back his tears. He took a few light breaths and tried mightily to calm himself down. He took one last, great sigh and sank back further into the stiff, unforgiving hospital bed. For a moment, he stared blankly at the ceiling tiles; his mind was still racing, still churning on all cylinders.

"You are expendable, you know…" A brusque, surly voice growled.

Beast Boy's heart began to race and his stomach began to tie itself into knots. He recognized the voice. It was the Beast. Yet there was something different about it this time. This time, it did not seem to be merely reverberating in his mind, but coming…from inside his room. Beast Boy grabbed onto the sidebars of his bed, and painstakingly strained against gritted teeth to reach an upright position. He looked around his room, but did not see anyone there. He remained upright, the wounds to his chest and abdomen burning feverishly as lactic acid built up in his muscles.

"Fear not, Garfield." The husky voice asserted vaingloriously, "Even when you are all by yourself…you are never really alone."

"You're not here…" Beast Boy snapped back angrily, "You are just playing tricks on me! You're in my head…"

The deep voice chuckled manically for a moment, sending a shiver throughout Beast Boy's body.

"You are a fool, Garfield." The Beast chortled, "You should have known that you couldn't contain me forever…"

The words of the gruff voice resounded throughout the small, moonlit room. Sweat began to form at Beast Boy's brow as he choked back the lump in his throat. He firmly clenched the metal sidebars of his hospital bed and continued to hold himself upright; pain shot throughout his core, as the muscles and tissues were not yet healed. His eyes darted around the room, as his breathing grew heavier and became more labored.

Out of the corner of his eye, Beast Boy saw something stirring in the shadows. He quickly turned his head and stared for a moment, believing that his eyes were playing tricks on him. He raised his right hand to his eyes and rubbed them roughly, believing sleep deprivation to be the culprit. However, when he opened his eyes, he could clearly discern a silhouette amongst the shadows.

"Just because you wish for me to be a figment of your imagination, doesn't make it so." The guttural voice continued, "After all, how often do we get what we wish for?"

Beast Boy watched in horror as the shadowy figure began to move from the corner of the room toward his bedside, emerging from the darkness. The figure's steps were slow…methodical…calculating, and so smooth and light that it appeared as though the specter was walking on air. Only a beam of moonlight separated the figure from Beast Boy's bedside.

"You're slipping, Garfield…" The deep voice grunted condescendingly, "And you know it…"

The figure stepped into the moonlight pouring in from the widow, emerging from the darkness. Beast Boy's eyes widened in disbelief; taken aback by the sight of the doppelganger appearing before him. The Beast looked exactly as he did, with one notable exception…piercing red eyes. The nefarious creature strutted cockily toward the side of Beast Boy's bed, grasping the one of the sidebars of the bed with both hands and leaning against it, propping himself up.

He directed his fiery gaze toward Beast Boy, who shuffled back as far as he could, in a vain attempt to escape from the Beast.

"Now, Now, Garfield…" The Beast chided sarcastically, "There is no need to get all bent out of shape. You and I both know that you are in no condition to escape or even resist."

"Go away…" Beast Boy pleaded firmly, his emerald eyes trembling uncharacteristically with fear.

The Beast smiled wide, his fangs glowing dimly in the moonlit room.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" The Beast asked quixotically, shaking his head from side to side, as though to stress his discontent to Beast Boy, "I'm stuck listening to your inane drivel all of the time. It's about time that I return the favor."

The Beast continued to lean against the sidebar of Beast Boy's hospital bed, eyes fixated on Beast Boy; almost as though he was sizing him up.

"Wh…What do y..you want?" Beast Boy stammered, his voice quaking in fear, his heart pounding nervously in his chest.

"You made a deal, Garfield." The Beast said evenly, his eyes burning like dying embers in the darkness, "I believe I made myself clear. I saved your life. I gave you the option; accept my help and live or refuse my help and die. You made it clear that you wanted to live, yes?"

Beast Boy nodded sheepishly, not knowing how else to respond.

"I've held up my end of the bargain." The Beast growled, rattling the sidebar of the bed in anger as he spoke, "By releasing me, your body has become stronger…better. You are physically stronger now than you ever were before, and your body's ability to heal has been improved exponentially. Yet you stubbornly shut me out. You force me to take drastic measures to get your attention…"

Beast Boy sat upright, practically paralyzed in fear of his primal side. Breathing had been difficult enough when he was relaxed; now, as his heart and mind raced feverishly, he felt as though he could not catch his breath.

"DO YOU THINK I ENJOY THIS?!" The Beast shouted cacophonously, practically rattling the walls, "YOU WILL HONOR YOUR END OF THE DEAL!"

Something began to rise inside of Beast Boy. It felt like a white-hot flame, and began searing inside of his stomach before coursing through his veins with fervent potency. His hands began to tremble, rattling the sidebars of his bed. He could feel all of his muscles tensing up; stretching and straining as his adrenaline freely flowed. It was rage. Never before had Beast Boy's fury spiked so violently; it consumed every vestige of his being.

The Beast, who— to this point — had been, provoking Beast Boy, could feel the change in Beast Boy's demeanor; He could feel the ascendancy of Beast Boy's ire, and took a step away from the changeling's bedside.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Beast Boy hissed vehemently, as though he was spitting acid, "I don't NEED you, but you NEED ME. You only saved YOURSELF. Without ME, you CAN'T survive. I don't owe you a DAMN thing. YOU HEAR ME?! I don't OWE YOU ANYTHING!!"

The Beast snorted indignantly.

"So, this is how it's going to be?" The Beast asked plainly.

Beast Boy simply nodded, indicating that he had no intention of relinquishing control without a fight.

"You don't scare me anymore." Beast Boy asserted sharply, "For as long as I have known about you, I have been running away from you. I'm DONE. Do you hear me?! I'm DONE."

The Beast could only stare blankly in reply, not knowing what to think, much less what to say.

"You think you can hurt me," Beast Boy growled through clenched teeth, "You can't even touch me. You think you understand pain…but you don't. I've forgotten more about suffering than you will ever know."

The Beast stood practically dumbfounded. His plan to intimidate Beast Boy into compliance with his wishes was not going as planned. He had not planned on Beast Boy standing firm…He had not planned on Beast Boy resisting. He had hoped to strike fear into his heart and doubt into his mind before assuming control. Clearly, he underestimated his counterpart.

Beast Boy took a deep breath, and held it until his lungs began to burn furiously.

"Now you are going to leave me alone…" Beast Boy barked emphatically, "If you ever pull a stunt like this again…I'll find a way to make you pay."

Beast Boy's tone sent a shrill chill through the Beast, who was taken aback by the changeling's forcefulness. Intimidation and fear-mongering were the Beast's main psychological weapons, and though he was adroit in implementing them, even he could not intimidate or strike fear into one as immovable as Beast Boy had been.

"This isn't over, Garfield." The Beast snorted dejectedly.

"Just remember what I said..." Beast Boy shot back forcefully.

The Beast walked backwards into the shadows from whence he came, never taking his fiery eyes off of Beast Boy. Beast Boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down. When he opened his eyes, the Beast was gone; vanished into thin air as though he was never present.

Beast Boy slowly lowered himself down on his back, sighing heavily in relief has his back hit the sheets. His pain was excruciating; it was ubiquitous and consuming, but it was his to bear nonetheless. He took a few more deep breaths, trying to get himself comfortable while choking back the pain. As he lay amidst the pervading darkness, he began to wonder how the Beast, who was tethered to his mind, was able to appear before him so vividly.

Before he could ruminate on the subject much further, Beast Boy was startled by the sound of footsteps approaching from down the hall. They were drawing closer and closer to his room. Each step grew a little louder than the one which preceded it, until the clattering noise stopped just outside his doorway. The door opened slowly and the florescent overhead lights snapped on abruptly, temporarily blinding the changeling, whose eyes were not prepared to make such a radical adjustment to the light.

"Is everything okay in here? I could hear you yelling all the way down the hall!" A man's voice asked, concern and sincerity present in his tone.

Beast Boy brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them roughly for a few moments, in an effort to assuage them from the shock they had endured. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting they adjusted to the light, and saw a tall, lanky man with dirty-blond hair standing at his bedside. The man walked over to the other side of his bed and began checking the electrocardiograph machine along with the intravenous line.

"Uhh…Yeah…I-I'm fine." Beast Boy stammered, trying to sound as honest as possible, "I just had a really bad nightmare…"

The man chuckled a little bit at Beast Boy's remark, puzzling the changeling.

"What's so funny?" Beast Boy asked inquisitively, wondering whether or not the man was a few cents short of a dollar.

The man kept smiling and rested his hands on his hips for a moment. He bent down and picked up Beast Boy's chart and studied it for a moment before returning it to the foot of the bed where it belonged.

"Oh, it's nothing." The man replied demurely, "It's just that…well, every moment has to feel like a nightmare…I mean…you're in the hospital. That is some people's greatest fear."

Beast Boy chuckled briefly, realizing that the man actually had a sense of humor.

"It's not as bad as I thought it'd be…" Beast Boy replied earnestly, folding his hands over his bandaged chest, "Everyone's been really, really nice."

The man smiled as he walked over to the cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out a few supplies, including a new bag for Beast Boy's IV line. He casually walked back over to the side of Beast Boy's bed and began to swap out the old bag of saline solution in favor of the new one.

"Yeah…it's what we do." The man replied as he fiddled with the IV line, "When you are passionate about what you do, life is just that much more pleasant and enjoyable, I guess…I'm sure you can relate to that."

Beast Boy sat silently for a moment, letting the man's words resonate in his mind. Being a hero was a joy, and it certainly gave him meaning and purpose in life. If it wasn't for his status as a hero, he would be just another circus sideshow…a freak…ostracized by society. At the same time, though, hero work could be thankless work. More often than not, people expected you to act on their behalf rather than appreciate the gesture; constant scrutiny was the result of a failed mission while salutary neglect belied a successful one. Being a hero—while rewarding in its own right—did not make life pleasant. Far too often, heroism required a diminished scope of humanity; sacrificing your needs and wants for others. Ultimately—and Beast Boy knew this well—that path led to a lot of lonely nights and sorrow.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's cool." The man said genuinely, sentient of Beast Boy's hesitance.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had been arguing with himself for such a long time, replaying everything in his mind over and over again, that finding a semblance of peace had become near-impossible. Thinking things over and viewing them once more in hindsight was valuable, however—in certain situations—outside opinions were more useful because they usually offered a fresh, unbiased perspective. Beast Boy composed his thoughts for a moment, drew in a breath, and continued.

"I was just thinking…about what you said about life being pleasant and enjoyable." Beast Boy began softly, "Being a hero is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am lucky to have the opportunity to make a difference in the world…"

Hush descended over the room as Beast Boy searched for the right words to explain his predicament.

"But…" the Man said, realizing Beast Boy needed some encouragement to continue with his story.

"But," Beast Boy continued, "I never realized how much I have lost because of it. I never really thought about it until now. Every day I wake up and fight evil, never really understanding how much of myself I have lost in the process."

The man finished changing the saline solution bag and walked back over to the cabinet, pulling out an amber bottle and a syringe.

"That's what makes you special." The man replied earnestly, "Your powers are awe-inspiring, sure, but it is the fact that you are WILLING to sacrifice so much of yourself for the sake of others that sets you apart. Most people can't do that; they are either too selfish or too complacent. But you are willing to risk everything…to use your abilities to help those in need."

The man's words washed over Beast Boy, bringing a sense of calm to his mind.

"Mediocrity is overrated," The man continued softly, while sticking the syringe into the bottle and pulling back on the piston, drawing the clear liquid into the hypodermic, "You give people hope and peace of mind; at the end of the day how many people can say that?"

Beast Boy lay motionless, smiling to himself as the man stuck the syringe into the intravenous line and depressed the piston, dispensing the clear liquid directly into his veins. Beast Boy looked at the man nervously as the liquid from the syringe diffused into his saline drip.

"This may be a stupid question," The man asked, "But how have you been feeling?"

"I feel awful," Beast Boy said honestly, "My mind won't stop running circles…and I swear I keep seeing things in the shadows…"

The man removed the hypodermic needle from the intravenous line and disposed of it into a red biohazard container. He appeared to be in deep thought for a moment before walking back over to the foot of Beast Boy's bed, and picking up Beast Boy's chart to give it a second look.

"They had you on a sodium thiopental drip to dull the pain." The man said assertively, yet with concern in his voice, "They meant well; wanting to help you manage your pain. But sodium thiopental has a lot of wicked side effects, like dysphoria. It can even cause hallucinations or delirium. I prefer to use etomidate; it poses fewer unpleasant side effects."

Beast Boy simply nodded, feeling the drugs take effect. For the first time since the accident, his mind was clearing. He did not feel the burning tension of having all of his gears spinning at once; he only felt a strange sort of discomfort and relief that could only be described as synthetic bliss. The man began to clean up his supplies and stow them back in the cabinet in the corner of the room for safekeeping. He turned toward the door and began to walk away.

"Wait," Beast Boy said groggily, feeling the effects of the drugs taking hold, "I didn't catch your name…"

The man walked to the door and opened it before glancing over his shoulder at Beast Boy.

"My name is Will," The man replied with a faint smile, "My buddy Mark and I cover the night shift while Rebecca works days."

Will shut off the lights and turned back around.

"Thank you…" Beast Boy's voice was barely audible amidst the darkness, "for…every…thing."

"My pleasure." Will replied blithely as he walked out of the room, letting the door softly shut behind him.

Beast Boy's eyelids began to feel heavy. He yawned deeply and could feel a wave of calm pass over his entire body. At the moment, his mind was quiet. At the moment, he was at peace. At the moment…he felt no pain.

A/N: I would be remiss if I did not apologize for my update being a little late this week. As you can see, it got a little out of hand! Anyway, I would like to extend my gratitude to all of my readers and to those who have reviewed, as well! I greatly appreciate all of your kind words and feedback; I find your perspectives to be unique and most helpful. I do hope that you enjoyed this latest chapter!

I would also like to take this moment to point out some good stories that I have been reading!

"Perfect Apprentice" by Templar of Honor

"Seven in the Morning" by Rabula Tasa

Both are engaging reads! I have found them to be of the highest quality!

Anyway, thank you all for reading!


	12. Forlorn

Chapter 12: Forlorn

Beast Boy awoke the next morning, greeted by caliginous skies. A storm had moved in overnight, bringing heavy rain and gusting winds. The sky was a thick, smoky grey, muddled by dark storm clouds that squelched out the sunlight. Raindrops pounded against the hospital room window violently as the maelstrom outside continued to make its presence known. Beast Boy stared out of the window, watching the cascading rain as it drenched Jump City. Normally such a sight would have left him feeling crestfallen, however—at that particular moment—Beast Boy was moved by the beauty of the rainfall and the majesty of nature.

Beast Boy lay motionless, transfixed by the falling rain, which swirled violently in the strong gusts of wind which blew wantonly. As he lay, seemingly mesmerized by the stormy spate, his mind began to wander.

He thought about how rainy days always used to depress him. The sun would recede behind overbearing, monochromatic storm clouds which seemed to suck all of the joy out of the world like a hostile saprophyte. On a temperate day, one could gaze out a window and be instantly placated by the foreboding grace of the sunlight gently warming the Earth. Conversely, stormy days could often make one feel just as miserable as the weather outside. On days when the weather was most lugubrious, Beast Boy often trudged along reluctantly, feeling sullen and dejected; as though the clouds obfuscated—not only the light of the sun—but his spirits as well.

Beast Boy continued to stare blankly out the window, as the sound of the rain pounding discordantly against the glass and the predictable bleating of the electrocardiograph machine echoed hollowly in his room, casting him deeper into his reverie.

Most people never ask for rain; it is something that naturally occurs every so often…an oft unpleasant, but altogether necessary part of life. Rain was often an inconvenience, something that people hoped against hope to avoid, while never really considering the vital role it plays in life. Without rain, life would simply not be possible; nothing could flourish or thrive and things would wither away or remain stagnant.

Beast Boy smiled faintly as he looked out into the grey abyss outside his window. A warmth seemed to wash over him as he lay softly breathing amidst the silence of his room. He began to think of what Will had said to him the previous evening.

Just as people never ask for rain, nobody asks for pain, either. Pain is something that naturally occurs every so often…an oft unpleasant but altogether necessary part of life. Like rain, pain is an inconvenience, something that people hoped against hope to avoid, while never really considering the vital role it plays in life. Without pain, we could never grow as people. We would never understand the meaning of dedication and sacrifice…of determination and buoyancy. If everything in life was painless, there would be no suffering, but there would also be no joy of achievement or success. In essence, life would become bland.

Beast Boy smiled and sighed heavily, gently chuckling to himself. He rubbed his eyes softly with his fingertips and shifted around in his hospital bed, trying to find a comfortable position.

"It only took me a trip to the hospital to figure that out…" Beast Boy whispered to himself quietly, still amused by his profoundness.

What Beast Boy had said was only partially in jest; before speaking with Will, he was confused. Though he was usually steadfast in his convictions, Beast Boy had been wavering. It was easy to see the rewards of being a hero in the light of day, when people would stop and ask for an autograph or a souvenir photograph, but it was much more difficult to reconcile the pros and cons in the dead of night. There were times, in the stillness of the night that Beast Boy found himself tossing and turning in bed. He would lay motionless, stung by the cold nocturnal air, with no one to hold…no one to fall asleep next to…to tightly embrace, soothed by the warmth of their body or the rhythmic beating of their heart. He had spent much of his time evaluating his life, questioning whether or not being a hero was worth the sacrifices that accompanied it. Will helped him see the light.

Beast Boy now understood that being a hero was part of who he was, not merely a vocation. He had the ability to save people's lives; his powers gave him more than enough strength to greatly impact the world around him. Yet, the courage to act came from within. It was never easy to be the person running toward the danger as everyone else fled; fear would often rise within him and adrenaline would burn through his veins. In those moments, everything around him seemed to slow down and he acted purely off of instinct. That was how it was the night of the accident. He had to make a split-second decision: Jump in front of the semi-truck, risking injury to give the trapped civilians a chance at survival or do nothing, avoiding pain and suffering while forsaking the bystanders. In the changeling's mind, the choice was simple; his life was nothing in comparison to the lives of the innocent people he had saved from certain death.

Will was right. Mediocrity is overrated.

Beast Boy wore a self-satisfied expression as he interlaced his fingers and rested his hands behind his head. His leg still throbbed, but the pain was beginning to subside; what was once an unbearable searing pain was now reduced to a simple throbbing sensation. Even his chest wounds felt a little bit better. Breathing was a great deal easier for him, and the torturous burning that accented each breath he took was becoming less and less evident. Whatever strength the Beast had bestowed upon him was certainly doing the trick; for the first time since the accident, Beast Boy felt like his old self again. He took a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it out slowly, savoring it. His muscles loosened as he exhaled and he sank deeper into the rigid hospital bed. He was so relaxed, so at peace, that he did not even hear Rebecca knock at his door.

"Morning, Sunshine!" The petite nurse said cheerfully as she walked over to the side of Beast Boy's bed, "I'm just coming to check you over and see how you are feeling!"

Beast Boy jolted up quickly, startled at first, but quickly settled back into his bed.

"I feel awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed merrily, throwing his hands into the air victoriously, "I'm starting to feel like myself again!"

Rebecca smiled widely, pleased to hear that her patient was doing well. She looked at his face and was taken aback by the sincerity of his expression. Often, in medicine, patients would try their best to wheedle their way out of an extensive hospital stay, even if it was for the best. It was commonplace for patients to lie through their teeth to avoid remaining in the hospital. As she looked at Beast Boy, however, she could see this was not the case. His vivacious emerald eyes sparkled, brimming with enthusiasm. He smiled ingenuously, practically lighting up the entire room with his blithe demeanor.

"That's fantastic!" Rebecca exclaimed, still smiling as she checked Beast Boy's chart. "I see that Will worked with you last night."

Beast Boy nodded exuberantly.

"Yeah, he was cool!" Beast Boy said candidly, as he watched Rebecca as she moved swiftly throughout the room, "We talked for a little while last night. He helped me understand a few things about myself."

Rebecca, who had been rifling through the cabinet in the corner of the room, stopped dead in her tracks with an awestruck expression, mouth agape. She couldn't help but giggle to herself as Beast Boy lay in his bed, perplexed by her rather odd reaction.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked quixotically, still confused by Rebecca's peculiar demeanor.

"Oh, nothing!" Rebecca said, still laughing heartily, "I just can't believe that Will helped you figure things out about yourself. I mean, we are talking about the same guy who has wheelchair jousting competitions against the residents in the employee lounge."

Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh.

"That sounds like fun to me!" Beast Boy shot back, his sides hurting a little bit from laughter, "When I am feeling better, I am totally going to challenge him to a duel."

"Will is the practical joker around here." Rebecca continued, amused by Beast Boy's reaction, "It can be hard to take him seriously sometimes, but he really is a fantastic Physician's Assistant. He knows exactly what he is doing. Besides, it's good to get a laugh in around here once and a while."

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, "There's nothing wrong with a good laugh."

"Even if it's at your expense?" Rebecca asked incredulously.

"Especially if it is at your expense!" Beast Boy shot back with a sly grin, "You gotta be able to laugh at yourself once and a while. If you don't take the time to laugh, the world will swallow you whole."

Rebecca, who was changing Beast Boy's intravenous line, paused for a moment, letting the changeling's words resound within her mind. She looked down at him and could see that he was staring off into space, with a rather subdued look on his face. Though he came across as being carefree and lighthearted, she began to suspect that he had experienced more than his fair share of pain.

"Can you sit up for me?" Rebecca asked softly as she finished changing the saline solution in Beast Boy's IV, "I'm going to change your bandages and reassess your wounds; with any luck, we'll see some improvement."

Beast Boy quickly snapped back to reality and did as he was told. He grabbed the sidebars of his bed and lifted himself to an upright position. Rebecca walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a small pair of scissors.

"I'm going to need you to hold real still, Beast Boy." Rebecca stated seriously, in an authoritative tone, "The last thing I want is to knick you…I would feel SO bad!"

Beast Boy did as he was told; holding still as the nurse slowly and skillfully began cutting away the thick mass of bandages cocooning Beast Boy's chest and abdomen. He held onto the sidebars tightly, listening to the crisp sound of the scissors cutting through the gauze. After about a minute of high tension, Rebecca was done cutting through the bandages, and Beast Boy felt free to breathe once more.

"Alright, you can lie back down, and I will take a look." Rebecca said mirthfully as she walked back over to the cabinet, put the scissors away, and discarded Beast Boy's used bandages in the garbage can next to the sharp stick/biohazard can. She walked back over to the side of Beast Boy's bed and took a look at his wounds.

Her eyes grew wide and her jaw almost hit the floor. Taking note of this, Beast Boy's heart began to race, and the electrocardiograph machine began to beep evermore rapidly. He could feel his stomach churning in knots; what if his wounds were infected? What would become of him if he wasn't healing properly?

"I..is everything…alright?" Beast Boy asked, his voice trembling with worry.

Rebecca continued to stare wide-eyed, not able to articulate exactly what she was feeling.

"I…I don't believe it…" Rebecca said, just above a whisper, "I have never seen anything like this before…it's…it's…amazing."

Beast Boy lay motionless, his mind swirling through a multitude of possible scenarios, all of which seemed most unpleasant. Her expression and lack of explanation caused the fear to rise within him; his mind reeled and his heart pounded…each beat seemed to reverberate through his entire body.

"You…you are almost…completely healed." Rebecca said, shaking her head in disbelief, "This is unprecedented…the wounds you sustained would have normally taken a full month or two to heal to this extent. You have only been in our care for nine or ten days…absolutely incredible."

Beast Boy took a deep sigh of relief as the nurse stood breathlessly at the side of his bed.

"I am going to have the Doctor take a look at you." Rebecca said incredulously, "I don't even think that he would have expected this sort of turnaround. We may even be able to move you out of the ICU and to a less restrictive area for you to finish your recovery."

Beast Boy smiled, brimming with hope. After teetering precariously at the edge of death, good news was more than welcome.

"When I get moved from the ICU, will I be able to have visitors?" Beast Boy asked enthusiastically, hoping for a positive response, "It gets pretty lonely in here all by myself and I'm sure my friends are worried about me."

Rebecca's smile quickly faded away. She stared blankly at Beast Boy for a moment, trying to think of what to say. How do you explain to someone that their loved ones were never informed of their whereabouts?

"Is there something wrong?" Beast Boy asked innocently, a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm going to go get the doctor…he will explain everything to you…" Rebecca replied shortly as she quickly turned away from Beast Boy. He could tell that she was upset; something wasn't quite right, and he intended to get to the bottom of it.

Rebecca scurried out of Beast Boy' room, rushing down the hallway rapidly, weaving between other nurses and orderlies as she ran. Whatever he had said to her really struck a nerve; she was fine one moment—laughing and joking with him—and uncharacteristically taciturn the next. Beast Boy laid quietly in his bed, naked from the waist up, the cool air of the hospital nipping at his exposed skin. Rebecca's abrupt departure left him with more than his fair share of unanswered questions, which piqued his curiosity. He turned his head toward the all-pervading grayness outside his window, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

*Meanwhile*

Dr. Andrews sat at the desk in his office. He had the blinds drawn and the overhead lights off, preferring the light of his desk lamp. He sat in silent rumination, poring over patient files as he sipped cold coffee out of an oversized mug. The room was deathly quiet; only the barely audible blowing of the cold air return could be heard. The doctor rubbed his tired eyes roughly, in a vain attempt to invigorate himself. After nineteen years of practicing medicine, one learned to sleep lightly and operate at high efficiency on little or no rest.

A frantic knock at the door jolted the exhausted man from his daze. He slowly got to his feet, stretching out his lower back as he rose from his leather chair, and removed his glasses, tossing them on his desk before walking toward the door.

Dr. Andrews opened the office door to reveal a rather frazzled Rebecca, who appeared to be on the verge of tears as she stepped into his office.

"Before you tell me whatever you need to say," Dr. Andrews said gruffly, with a smile on his face, "I would like to point out that I bought a new coffee cup; I like this one, so I don't want any bad news! My coffee cups always seem to be the object of my frustrations."

Rebecca would have normally found humor in the Doctor's quip, but at present nothing seemed to be funny. How was she to tell the Doctor that Beast Boy was asking about his friends? Worse yet, how were they going to break the news to Beast Boy? Dr. Andrews, seeing that Rebecca was not at all amused, quickly choked down his childlike wit, realizing that something was amiss.

"What is it, Rebecca? What is the matter?" Dr. Andrews asked, concern present in his tone.

"It's Beast Boy," Rebecca replied, overwhelmed by her mercurial emotions, "His wounds look a lot better, so I mentioned that I would confer with you about his condition."

"That's standard procedure. What's wrong with that?" Dr. Andrews asked, confused by the nurse's apparent overreaction.

Rebecca simply shook her head from side to side, indicating that the Doctor didn't quite get it.

"You don't understand, Doctor." Rebecca replied, breathing heavily in an attempt to catch her breath and calm herself down, "When I mentioned his recovery, I told him he would likely be transferred out of the Intensive Care Unit; He asked me if he'll be able to have visitors when he is transferred. He doesn't know about your gag order, Doctor. He doesn't know that the Titans haven't been informed…"

Dr. Andrews' heart sank into his shoes. He figured that eventually—after getting over the concussion and the subsequent confusion—that Beast Boy might get curious as to why no one had visited him. He had hoped to avoid answering the question directly; conflicts with patients were never fun, and when someone as imposing as Beast Boy was involved, it simply made a bad situation even worse. Dr. Andrews frowned as he furrowed his brow, trying to think of some way—any way—he could talk his way out of this.

"Doctor," Rebecca said, almost inaudibly, her voice trembling in trepidation, "What are we going to do?"

Dr. Andrews thought for a moment. He could try to deceive Beast Boy; in the process he could deflect blame from himself and try to reassure the changeling that only his recovery was important. The other option—the more difficult option—was to tell him the truth and hope that he would understand the situation. Dr. Andrews was in an awkward position.

"I believe that honesty is the best policy, Rebecca." Dr. Andrews replied in a docile tone, in an attempt to calm down the concerned nurse, "This is my mess and I intend to clean it up. I will tell him the truth and hope that he accepts it."

Rebecca nodded sheepishly, worried for the Doctor. She did not know what Beast Boy's reaction would be, and while she hoped the green youth would be forgiving, she realized that he had every reason to be resentful.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Dr. Andrews." Rebecca whimpered.

"So do I." Dr. Andrews replied earnestly. The pair began to walk down the hall toward the Intensive Care Unit. The plainness of the hallway—white walls, white linoleum floor, and white ceiling—made it seem interminable. They did not speak; both were worried of what was awaiting them in the ICU. Only the sound of their footsteps echoing down the corridor could be heard. After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the large double-doors at the entrance of the ICU. Dr. Andrews turned to Rebecca, who was shaking like a leaf, clearly fearful of what was to come.

"Rebecca," Dr. Andrews said gently, "Why don't you go grab a cup of coffee and take a few minutes to go get some fresh air. I'll call you back in after I'm done talking to him."

Rebecca turned toward the Doctor in disbelief.

"Are you kidding?!" She exclaimed vociferously, "If he becomes belligerent, he could kill you!"

"I don't think it will go that far." Dr. Andrews said sternly, "He'll be angry with me, but better me than you, Will, or Mark. He will be dealing with the three of you on a face-to-face basis daily. It will be better if he directs his hostility toward me. Now, go grab that coffee."

Rebecca took the hint and began reluctantly walking away from Dr. Andrews, who pushed through the double-doors slowly, and walked down the hallway, to the first room on the right. He took a deep breath, and exhaled quickly. He did so once more and walked into Beast Boy's room before his mind could convince him to run the other way.

As Doctor Andrews walked into the room, Beast Boy pulled himself into an upright position. The changeling smiled widely at the Doctor, who returned the gesture.

"You look well, Beast Boy." Dr. Andrews said honestly, trying to mask the nervousness in his voice, "How do you feel?"

"I feel great." Beast Boy replied succinctly, "Is Rebecca okay? I didn't upset her did I?"

Dr. Andrews shook his head from side to side. He pulled a chair up next to Beast Boy's bedside and took a seat. He reached for Beast Boy's chart and quickly perused it as he sat down.

"I see that Will switched you from sodium thiopental to etomidate; he wrote here that you were suffering from hallucinations and dysphoria, which are common side effects of any potent sedative. You seem very clear-headed and alert, so you are adjusting well to the switch. I am going to check over your flesh wounds and see how they are healing; Rebecca seemed quite impressed with your progress, and I trust her judgment. Can you lie on your back for a moment, please?"

Beast Boy did as he was instructed and slowly lowered himself down onto his back. Doctor Andrews pulled out his stethoscope and pulled it on. He blew gently on the cold, metal end of the stethoscope, warming it ever so slightly. He placed the metal end on Beast Boy's chest.

"Breathe in deeply." Dr. Andrews ordered. Beast Boy did as he was told. "Now exhale."

Again, the changeling followed the Doctor's orders and slowly exhaled.

"One more time, please." Dr. Andrews requested. Again, Beast Boy inhaled slowly and held his breath for a moment, before exhaling. Dr. Andrews removed the stethoscope from his ears and allowed the medical instrument to dangle loosely around his neck. "The good news is that I do not hear any sucking or wheezing noises. Your lungs seem to be recovering nicely; you'll still notice some shortness of breath from time to time, but that will eventually subside."

Dr. Andrews then took a close look at Beast Boy's wounds, examining them thoroughly. The tears in Beast Boy's flesh were closed, and beginning to heal over. The wound above Beast Boy's right eye was practically healed, as well. Dr. Andrews' expression changed involuntarily from one of demure professionalism to one of unbridled awe.

"In all my years of medicine," Dr. Andrews said, in a deeply impressed tone, "I have never seen anyone recover from such serious wounds so quickly. Your lungs, as I previously stated, are practically healed. Your flesh wounds are healing over nicely; Rebecca will be able to remove the stitches from above your eye. The wounds to your chest and abdomen are still going to need a little time before I feel comfortable with removing the sutures, but they are healing well ahead of schedule. I would like to get an updated X-ray on your left leg to see how the fracture is healing; judging by how your other wounds are mending, I would say that your leg is probably well on its way."

Beast Boy was all smiles as the Doctor gave him the good news.

"Congratulations, Beast Boy," Dr. Andrews said happily, "You are officially out of the woods."

Beast Boy sank into his bed and pumped his fists in excitement; joy swept over him as the elephant in the room—the fear of death—quickly vanished, putting his mind at ease.

"Does this mean that I will be getting moved out of the Intensive Care Unit? Rebecca mentioned something about it earlier…" Beast Boy asked candidly, with great hope permeating his tone.

Dr. Andrews' mind began to race. He could see where this was going, and he did not like it. However, he had dug himself into this hole and it was only fair that he bear the brunt of the repercussions. He cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together nervously, fearing the worst.

"Yes, you will be transferred to the rehabilitation wing for the duration of your stay. It is a little quieter over there; a lot less hustle and bustle, really. I think you'll be able to get more rest in that setting while rebuilding the strength in your leg and your lung capacity." Dr. Andrews said with a disarming smile.

"Will I be able to see my friends?" Beast Boy asked once more, practically pleading with the Doctor, "I'm sure they are worried about me."

Dr. Andrews' smile quickly faded from his face, as Rebecca's had earlier. Beast Boy quickly took note of this and began wondering exactly what was going on; the uncertainty of it all was the worst part.

Dr. Andrews walked over to the door and closed it, wanting to keep this conversation as private as possible. He walked back over to Beast Boy's bedside and took a seat in the chair that he pulled up for himself.

"I am going to be honest with you, Beast Boy." Dr. Andrews said reluctantly, "This isn't going to be easy for me, but I am hoping that you will understand…"

Beast Boy looked at the Doctor, confused by the man's disjointed statement.

"Your friends…they…" Dr. Andrews paused, having great difficulty breaking the news to Beast Boy, "They…were never told that you are here."

Beast Boy's expression changed from one of confusion to incredulous anger in but a moment's time. He could not believe what he was hearing. Doctor Andrews allowed his words to sink in for a moment before continuing.

"When the paramedics first brought you in, I had a choice to make." Dr. Andrews said contritely, wondering now—as he witnessed Beast Boy's pain firsthand—whether or not he had made the right decision, "I tried to do what I thought was best for you…"

"WELL YOU WERE WRONG!" Beast Boy growled in anger, chastising the repentant doctor, "What the HELL were you thinking?!"

Dr. Andrews, normally a very even-tempered—almost stoic—man began to feel his own temper begin to boil over. He risked more than Beast Boy would ever know. First of all, by operating on a well-known superhero, he put his reputation on the line. Had he failed, he would have been ostracized by the medical community, branded as a failure. Secondly, he put his safety and the safety of everyone at the Jump City Medical Center in jeopardy buy housing Beast Boy, who—at the moment—was bitterly ungrateful.

"I was thinking about YOUR safety!" Dr. Andrews shouted angrily, "Though you are a hero, there are plenty of people out there who would love to take advantage of you in a weakened state. In order to prevent something like that from happening, I made everyone working with you sign a gag order preventing them from speaking publicly about your case under threat of legal recourse. That way no one would flippantly divulge your whereabouts."

"Why not my friends?!" Beast Boy screamed, practically on the verge of tears, "They are the only family I have left! Without them, I have NOTHING!"

"Don't you think that a group of well-known superheroes attracts a CROWD?!" Dr. Andrews growled back brusquely, "If I have a group like that showing up on a regular basis, there will be crowds, and it only takes one idiotic act to turn a crowd into a mob."

"The other Titans should have been told where I was!" Beast Boy hollered back, his chest burning from the commotion, "They must all think…"

Beast Boy stopped talking. His voice trailed from an obstreperous roar to stone-silence in an instant. It was as though the pieces had fallen into place like a mosaic; everything began to make sense.

Robin had left him behind to pursue Slade, which was a hard pill to swallow as it was, but Beast Boy had figured that the other Titans knew that he was alive and well; Beast Boy assumed that the hospital was under a legal obligation to notify SOMEONE of his condition.

"Listen, Beast Boy…" Dr. Andrews spoke softly, feeling bad that he lost his temper with the now-downtrodden changeling, "When you were first brought in, I got nervous and made a snap judgment. I needed to do what was best for you and for the other patients in the hospital. We could not find a shred of information on file for your next of kin, and we didn't contact the Titan because of the publicity issue, and the fact that they are not your legal guardians…We kept your story quiet to prevent an incident here at the hospital. It's hard enough trying to keep track of who is coming and going; the last thing we wanted was some maniac trying to make a name for himself sneaking in here and trying to kill your or the other patients."

Beast Boy could not think…He couldn't speak…He was simply overwhelmed.

"I understand if you are angry with me," Dr. Andrews replied apologetically, "But if you are looking for someone to blame, someone to focus your anger on…Blame me. It was my decision. Rebecca, Will, and Mark had nothing to do with it. It was my call, and I will gladly take the blame for it."

Dr. Andrews turned away, getting the impression that the changeling wanted to be alone. He quickly grabbed the door handle and began to open the door as he glanced over his shoulder at Beast Boy, who lay motionless—practically catatonic.

"The safety of all of my patients comes before the security of any one individual." Dr. Andrews said evenly, "Never forget that. I would gladly throw one sheep to the wolves before letting the entire flock get destroyed…I mean that…I'm sorry, Beast Boy…Really, I am."

Dr. Andrews exited the room as Beast Boy continued to stare off into space. His mind kept running in circles, as his heart sank into his shoes. He finally understood why no one had attempted to come and visit him. He understood now why he was bearing the brunt of his pain alone and in the dark.

"They…they…t-think that I'm…that I'm…" Beast Boy had difficulty spitting it out. The words kept choking up on their way through, "They think I'm…dead…"

It finally made sense. Robin left him behind, either thinking he was dead or assuming he was going to die. Somehow he was saved and brought to the Jump City Medical Center, where the surgeons managed to save his life. Although they accomplished this feat, they never notified the other Titans. Robin's word was all they had…his account was practically gospel.

Beast Boy could feel tears welling up in his eyes again, as the familiar, hollow pain of loneliness began to creep up on him. His friends—the only family he had left—believed he was dead. Beast Boy tried to choke back his tears, but was woefully unable. He felt like the little boy by the riverside once more, desperately searching for his parents…with no one in the world to cheer him, no one to assuage his pain…no one to tell him that everything would be alright…

*Meanwhile*

In a deep chasm in the bowels of Jump City, Slade stood before a large computer screen, re-watching the battle between the Teen Titans and Cinderblock. He often found it was best to re-watch footage such as this, as it helped him understand how the Titans reacted in real life battle scenarios. Slade watched every blow, every movement, every second of action with exhilaration. For Slade, it was like re-reading a favorite novel or re-watching a favorite film; ultimately you knew how it was going to end, but each time you found something different to appreciate about it.

Slade watched gleefully as Beast Boy—morphed as a Tyrannosaur—stepped intrepidly in front of the semi-trailer, taking the full brunt of the impact before colliding with the nearby bridge abutment. Slade shook his head from side to side; unable to understand what would compel the changeling from acting so foolishly. He continued to watch as the rest of the battle unfolded. Cinderblock used Cyborg and Robin's momentary preoccupation with Beast Boy's injuries as an opportunity to escape, as Starfire and Raven lay helplessly on the asphalt trying to collect themselves. Robin sent Raven and Starfire away immediately, and they trailed Cinderblock. After a few more minutes and a whole lot of coaxing, Cyborg eventually left the scene, jumping over the cavernous hole in the Jump City Bridge to join his friends in the pursuit of the monster who harmed Beast Boy.

This led up to Slade's favorite part.

Robin standing over the crumpled body of Beast Boy, bathed in the eerie glow of astral light. A peculiar look was plastered on the Boy Wonder's face, as—for the first time in his entire life—he was faced with a life-or-death judgment call: Pursue Cinderblock or tend to Beast Boy. After a few moments of pondering, Robin muttered a few words and ran off into the darkness of the night, leaving Beast Boy behind. Slade snickered to himself in self-satisfaction; Robin forsook a friend to pursue him. In a way, Slade knew he was responsible for Robin's fall from grace, and he savored every moment of it.

Slade continued to watch the footage from the Jump City Bridge security cameras. He had already watched and re-watched the footage numerous times, but every time he found something new; some shred or morsel of information which promised to make subsequent battles against the Teen Titans a little easier. This session was no different.

Slade's eye was immediately drawn to the pile of rubble, where Beast Boy's body was laying motionless. Slade's prevailing curiosity got the better of him, and he began feverishly typing away at his computer, hoping to enlarge and refine the image of Beast Boy; Slade noticed that something just didn't add up.

After a few moments of frenetic key-clacking, an enlarged image of Beast Boy appeared on Slade's screen. Slade watched intently as the Titan suffered in agony, alone on the cold asphalt of the Jump City Bridge; Slade could not dream of a better ending for any of the Titans. Amidst his reverie, something caught Slade's attention. He quickly rewound the tape and played it again in slow motion, zooming in further on the changeling's limp body. As Slade watched, viewing the footage frame-by-frame, he noticed something he had never noticed before. Beast Boy was breathing…barely alive, but breathing nonetheless.

"Interesting…" Slade muttered to himself almost inaudibly.

Slade sped the tape up, going further into it than he had ever gone before. Eventually a man and young girl came into frame. They tended to Beast Boy's wounds. He skipped forward a little further into the tape and saw a small team of paramedics descend upon the Jump City Bridge and strap Beast Boy's almost lifeless form to a gurney. They loaded him into a helicopter and took off into the night. Slade paused the tape as the helicopter lifted away. After a few more patient moments of toil at the keyboard, Slade was able to zoom in on the side of the helicopter which read in large, bold letters: "JCMC: Mercy Flight."

"Very Interesting…" Slade spoke ominously, with only the worst of intentions in mind…

A/N: Thank you all for reading! I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter! The last two chapters have been particularly difficult for me; I have been making a lot of transitions that will eventually thicken the plot; I just hope—from a readers perspective—that they are well done and do not detract from the readability of the story! Please, send me a message or leave a review giving me your input; that is the only way I know what I am doing right or wrong!!

Onward…

Here are some recommendations of stories for you to check out in your spare time!

"Head Case" by Jack Mirembe: A profound and enjoyable Beast Boy One-shot.

"Warzone" by NewDay: A solid story so far! Well-written and gripping!

Both of these stories caught my eye and kept me engaged! I hope you find them as enjoyable as I have!

Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!


	13. Juxtaposition

Chapter 13: Juxtaposition

Beast Boy lay silently, staring out the window of his hospital room. His mind was racing a mile a minute, thinking about everything and nothing all at once. On one hand, he tried to reconcile with the fact that his friends believed he was dead. This was not an easy pill for him to swallow. Over the years, the Titans had become his surrogate family and served as his anchor; keeping him from drifting precariously in a sea of uncertainty. The Titans provided structure to his otherwise chaotic life.

Beast Boy sighed heavily and glanced out his window longingly. Night was beginning to fall, and soft, misty rain continued to fall gently. The skies were growing evermore dark and desolate with each passing moment, as the thickening clouds overtook the pallid moonlight shining from above. It was going to be a long, gloomy evening, that was for certain.

As Beast Boy stared outside, virtually transfixed, he began to think back at how things were after he parted ways with the Doom Patrol. The Doom Patrol was the closest thing that he had to a family before joining the Titans. He was an orphan, abused and exploited by people with the worst of intentions and lofty ambitions of personal gain. When things seemed their lowest, the Doom Patrol had taken him in. They raised him. They cared for him. They saw in him pure, untapped potential; vast power to make a great difference in the world. They provided the guidance and tutelage necessary to help Beast Boy wield greater control over his powers. Eventually, a mutual trust developed between Beast Boy and the Doom Patrol, and even though he was just a kid, they believed he was ready to fight evil head-on.

The good times, however, were not meant to last. After a confrontation with the Brotherhood of Evil, Beast Boy was derided by Mento for not following orders. A black hole machine threatened his family—his loved ones—and in a split-second decision, Beast Boy chose his family over the mission. Though he believed he had acted correctly, Mento was not as forgiving. Mento churlishly labeled Beast Boy as a liability—a divisive force within the team—and relieved him of his duties. In an instant, the only stable family he had ever known abandoned him, and he was on his own again.

Beast Boy sat up in his bed and cupped his face in his ungloved hands. His eyes began to sting as they welled up with tears. He rubbed his eyes roughly with his thumbs in an attempt to prevent himself from crying, yet this was in vain as his tears freely flowed, nipping at his cheeks and dripping off his chin onto the pale sheets below.

"It's just like last time…" Beast Boy muttered to himself softly between whimpers, wiping the tears from his eyes. All he had ever wanted was to be surrounded by people who loved him…who cared about him. Yet, even when things were at their best, it was always transient. He would find solace for a little while, but it only lasted for a short period and was always followed by heart-wrenching disappointment and an all-consuming, nagging void. The Doom Patrol tossed him to the curb for listening to his heart rather than Mento's recalcitrant and vacuous orders. After carving a new niche with the Titans, he finally felt as though his life was on the right track. He was surrounded by people who cared about him immensely, and valued him as a friend and teammate. He was finally free to be himself, and as a result—perhaps for the first time in his life—was genuinely happy.

Beast Boy managed to choke back his sobs and dried his eyes. He lay back down on his back and stared directly at the ceiling, taking in a deep breath before sighing heavily.

"I'm cursed…" Beast Boy thought to himself as he stared blankly at the desolate white tile ceiling, "It's like I am destined to be alone…Everyone I have ever loved has abandoned me. All love has ever brought me is tragedy and heartache."

Beast Boy threw his arms over his face in an attempt to block out the harsh fluorescent lighting overhead. Though he tried mightily to hold back his tears, they freely flowed. His life as he knew it had changed irrevocably, and he was having a difficult time making sense of it all.

"What now?" Beast Boy said to himself morosely, "What now?.."

There was a gentle rapping at the door.

"Now it's time to take out your stitches!" A man's voice said exuberantly.

Beast Boy propped himself up ever so slightly by his elbows and looked toward the doorway. It was Will. Will walked into the room and opened the supply cabinet by the doorway. He rifled through it for a moment or two before pulling out a scalpel and a small pair of forceps. Will walked over to Beast Boy's bedside and pulled up a chair, sitting down casually by the changeling's side.

"No offense, but you look like crap." Will said candidly, hoping to at least get a smile out of Beast Boy. Beast Boy, however, remained uncharacteristically reticent.

"I understand completely if you don't wanna talk to me," Will said dejectedly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand nervously, "I should have been more honest with you…I should have contacted the Titans…I was confused and I didn't want to get into any trouble…"

Beast Boy said nothing, but looked toward Will, with a profound sadness evident in his expression.

"I have thought about it more and more…" Will continued apologetically, "Every time that I do, all I can think about is how much you have risked for Jump City…the least I could have done was risk getting in trouble to do the right thing. For that, I'm sorry."

Beast Boy averted his gaze from Will and looked away, out the window toward the pooling darkness. Will's heart sank a little bit, as he was clearly repentant for what he had done to deceive the green youth, and was equally upset that Beast Boy was harboring such a grudge; after all, the gag order was never his idea.

"I understand…" Will said, hanging his head in defeat, "Well, I am going to take the stitches out of your forehead and remove some of the sutures from your abdomen. I will just need you to lie still for a few minutes while I get to work."

Will skillfully pulled up on each of the stitches above Beast Boy's right eye and cut them before gently pulling them out with the forceps. Next, Will began to work on Beast Boy's abdomen, cutting the stitches away, taking care not to knick his patient. After a few minutes, Will had extracted the vast majority of the stitches from Beast Boy's torso. The only wound which still required stitches was the puncture wound to his chest, which—to this point—was not fully healed over.

As Will walked back to corner cabinet to put away his supplies, Beast Boy ran his fingers over the scar above his right eye, and sighed heavily. He propped himself up by his elbows once more and looked down at his chest and abdomen, which were now adorned with thick, jagged scars from where the rebar had torn his flesh.

Will turned around and walked back over to Beast Boy, who was shocked by the condition of his body. Beast Boy ran his fingers over the uneven lumpy skin which looked grotesque and horrifying.

"Chicks dig scars." Will joked, cracking a wry smile, as he walked back over to Beast Boy's bedside. Beast Boy couldn't help but crack a faint smile as he turned and faced Will.

"Between the scars and the pointy ears," Beast Boy quipped, "I should be on easy street with the ladies!"

Will couldn't contain his laughter. He doubled over, chuckling uncontrollably until his sides hurt and his eyes watered.

"I never knew that women liked pointy ears so much." Will said incredulously, wiping away a few joyful tears with his free hand, "Maybe that explains why Rebecca is so taken with you."

Beast Boy merely blushed in reply before sinking back into his hospital bed feeling even lower than before.

"What's wrong, Beast Boy?" Will asked curiously, "Did I strike a nerve?"

"I hope I didn't hurt Rebecca's feelings earlier." Beast Boy said, feeling remorseful, "I was pretty upset when I found out about…everything…and I kind of took it out on whoever was around. I acted like a real jerk."

Will simply shook his head from side to side.

"Part of our job is being able to deal with whatever our patients can dish out." Will replied earnestly, hoping to make Beast Boy feel a little bit better, "She may be a little put out for a little while, but at the end of the day she knows you didn't mean anything by it. Besides, I think I would have reacted much more violently than you did. Just joke around with her a little bit the next time you see her."

"What should I say?" Beast Boy asked, "I don't want her to take anything the wrong way…"

Will smiled to himself, grinning from ear to ear. This was the perfect opportunity to play a little prank on the changeling.

"Ask her if she will be your personal wet nurse." Will said, skillfully holding in his laughter, "I'm sure she would think that is funny."

Beast Boy stared at Will for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what the medical term entailed. He blinked several times in rapid succession with a rather puzzled look upon his face before merely nodding in reply.

Will could barely contain himself. After all, someone had to lighten up the mood of the otherwise lugubrious hospital; he was going to get Beast Boy, and he was going to get him good.

"Anyway," Will said cheerily, "I was also told to get your left leg x-rayed. If the bones look like they are healing correctly, I have received the go-ahead to remove your cast."

Beast Boy smiled excitedly upon hearing the news. Having one leg up in traction was a rather unpleasant experience; it made sleeping difficult and comfort nearly impossible. Every night he had difficulty finding a suitable sleeping position. Most nights, he would lie awake until his body was simply too exhausted to remain awake. It would be a welcome change to have complete authority over all of his limbs once more.

Will gently lowered Beast Boy's left leg from traction and helped him sit upright. Beast Boy cupped his left thigh with both of his hands and kneaded his quadriceps with his thumbs. His quads were tight and achy from being in traction for so long. Will walked out of the room quickly before returning a minute or so later with a wheelchair in tow. Will rolled the wheelchair to the side of Beast Boy's bed, and lowered the sidebar on the left-hand side. With minimal effort, Beast Boy managed to lift himself from his hospital bed and lower himself into the waiting wheelchair. In many ways, it just felt good to be up and out of bed.

Will wheeled Beast Boy out of his hospital room, down the hall and to the left. Beast Boy looked around, taking everything in as they approached the X-ray room. Beast Boy was taken aback by the all-pervading sadness that seemed to radiate from every pore of the hospital. The stark walls, ceiling, and floor offered little warmth and the dry air reeked of medicine. The stench was overwhelming. After a few more minutes, Will led Beast Boy into the X-ray room.

"Alright," Will said energetically, "Hop up on the table. I'll get the lead apron for you and we'll check to see how your leg is healing."

Beast Boy did as he was told. Will came back a moment later and handed him a thick, tan apron which must have weighed about ten pounds. Beast Boy draped it over his chest as Will fiddled with the machines in the X-ray room.

"The lead apron is merely a precautionary tool." Will explained, sounding informative and professional, "It is meant to protect your body from any genetic mutations that the X-rays could potentially cause."

Beast Boy smiled widely, chuckling to himself as Will continued to fumble with the machinery.

"Have you taken a look at me lately?" Beast Boy joked, "X-rays are the least of my worries!"

Will couldn't help but smile. Beast Boy definitely had a wicked sense of humor.

"It's very important that you don't move around too much." Will said, in a sobering tone, "I am going to step out and take a few X-rays. I will be able to tell pretty quickly whether or not you are ready to ditch the cast."

Beast Boy nodded as Will left the room and clicked a button directly outside the doorway. A faint beeping could be heard inside the X-ray room as Will pushed the button.

"Ok," Will said, poking his head back into the X-ray room, "I am going to be in the next room looking over your X-rays. It's going to be a couple minutes, so just sit tight and I'll be back in for you in a little bit."

Beast Boy nodded in compliance as Will exited the room, leaving Beast Boy with his thoughts. Part of him wanted to forget about all that had happened to him and simply move on with his life. Yet, on the other hand, another part of him wanted to repay Robin in kind for all that he had done. He had been struggling with himself, trying to decide the best course of action.

If he chose to forgive and forget, he could move on with a clear conscience. Sure, Robin made a mistake and almost cost him his life, but the important thing was that he had survived and persevered. He had been given a second lease on life—a second chance that not everyone received—and it was of the utmost importance to make the most of it; not squander it on something as petty as revenge.

Though logic told Beast Boy to let bygones be bygones, part of him seethed. He was furious with Robin. What the Boy Wonder had done was inexcusable and undeniably cruel. After all they had been through together, all of the triumphs and tribulations, it irked Beast Boy that—in the end—it didn't seem to matter. When it came down to it, someone as vile as Slade was of more importance to Robin…someone like Slade mattered more.

Beast Boy closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists in anger. He was a virtual cavalcade of emotions, each erupting unevenly and effecting him in a most mercurial manner. His body began to tremble involuntarily, quaking virulently, as he struggled with himself.

The door to the X-ray room swung open once more, revealing Will, who rushed to Beast Boy's side.

"Are you ok?!" Will asked, concerned for the well-being of his patient, "You look as though you are about to spontaneously combust."

Beast Boy drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm himself down. He repeated this several times before finally feeling calm enough to rationally respond to Will's inquiry.

"I'm just really confused…" Beast Boy responded softly as he lifted himself up off of the table and gently set himself back down in the wheelchair. "My life has changed so much in such a short time…I just don't know how to handle it all."

"Change is never easy." Will said sympathetically, "We get caught up in our daily routines and we take comfort in the familiar. I could see where having all of that stripped away would make you feel…kinda hollow."

Beast Boy nodded gently, letting Will's words wash over him as they rounded the corner, heading back to his hospital room.

"No one ever asks for things to change…" Will continued stoically, "It just sort of happens. One day everything is as normal as can be and the next day your world is being turned upside-down and on its head. You can't fight it…you have to embrace it, I guess."

"How can I embrace something I never wanted to begin with?" Beast Boy snapped, his frustration getting the better of him, "How can I move on with my life knowing that this isn't how things should be?"

A steely silence descended upon the two, as Beast Boy waited for an answer and Will attempted to formulate a cogent response.

"Who's to say that this didn't happen for a reason?" Will asked plainly. "I know it isn't what you want to hear, but maybe…just maybe something good can come out of all of this."

"How can ANYTHING good come out of this?!" Beast Boy erupted, not understanding the meaning behind Will's words, "Everyone thinks I'm dead…everyone…How can anything good come from that?"

"It's a chance to start over." Will replied, his voice growing evermore resolute, "You aren't dead; you have been given a second chance at life. You can make of it whatever you want. You can just walk away…no worries…no responsibilities…Just forging the life you want to lead."

Will wheeled Beast Boy into his hospital room and stopped at the foot of the changeling's bed. Beast Boy lifted his bodyweight using just his arms at first before managing to stand himself upright. While he favored his left leg slightly, he walked a few steps before sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I…I don't think that I can start over." Beast Boy said almost inaudibly as he hung his head, staring at the tile floor.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, perplexed by Beast Boy's cryptic words.

"Part of me agrees with what you are saying," Beast Boy muttered, his eyes ablaze with zeal, "Part of me wants to just fade off into the sunset and live a quiet, ordinary life…to forget about what happened and just move on. Another part of me though…another part of me cries out…craving some kind of satisfaction that I can't stomach."

Will's eyes widened perceptibly as he stared at Beast Boy in disbelief. Beast Boy stared right back, gauging the man's reaction.

"R-Revenge, huh?" Will asked, referring to Beast Boy's "craving."

Beast Boy simply nodded quietly, his eyes practically pleading for guidance.

"I can't say that I understand what you are going through," Will declared empathetically, "I don't…and I won't pretend to. But revenge is not the answer, and deep down I think you know that."

Beast Boy sat in silence, waiting for Will to elaborate.

"Revenge is easy. It is simple retaliation…and eye for an eye. It sounds satisfying, because you want someone to suffer the same hardships that they have made you suffer. In anyone's mind, that is poetic. Poetic or not, though, what does it accomplish?" Will asked earnestly, "It does not change what happened, and in the end two people are victimized. Forgiveness is much more difficult and much nobler. It isn't easy. It requires a lot of maturity and restraint. In the end though, forgiveness can set you free while revenge leaves you in shackles."

"I know…" Beast Boy said, burying his head in his hands, "I keep telling myself that, but I just can't…"

"Let it go, Beast Boy." Will said sternly, looking directly into the changeling's eyes, "If you go looking for revenge, it will destroy you…it will gnaw at you from the inside out until there's nothing left."

Beast Boy swung his feet over the side of the bed and lay on his side, staring out the window into the dark of night. He sighed heavily and roughly buried his head in his hands, gently rubbing his fingers over the raised scar above his right eye.

"I have nothing left to lose." Beast Boy replied softly.

Will swallowed hard, and turned away from Beast Boy, irritated by the changeling's obstinate state of mind. Will simply shook his head in disbelief; though he hadn't known Beast Boy for very long, he still worried about the choice he was preparing to make.

"If you go through with this," Will spoke softly as he walked toward the door and flicked off the lights, "You won't be able to live with yourself."

Will shut the door behind him as exited the room, leaving Beast Boy alone in the darkness.

"If I go through with this," Beast Boy said under his breath as allowed the blackness to envelop him like a cocoon, "I don't plan on living long enough to have regrets."

The changeling lay in the darkness, allowing his mind to wander, teetering precariously between forgiveness and revenge. Though the paths to salvation and damnation were clearly delineated, Beast Boy was more confused than ever…

*Meanwhile*

Raven sat in a lotus position on the roof of Titan's Tower, trying to meditate; even though she had been trying to put Beast Boy out of her mind, she was having great difficulty finding her center. Beast Boy permeated her mind in meditation and other moments of silent rumination; it had gotten so Raven could hardly read without thoughts of the changeling breaking her concentration.

The icy wind nipped at her cheeks as she gazed upon the astral sky. The moon was shining augustly amidst the twilight, but was being overtaken by thick, smoky clouds, which usurped the sky esuriently. Raven stared at the moon, admiring how its amiable glow remained steadfast despite the interloping clouds. Once more, her thoughts turned to Beast Boy.

"His eyes…" Raven rasped to herself quietly, "There was always that sparkle in his eyes. Even when I was at my lowest, I could look into his eyes and immediately feel better."

Raven began to think back. She remembered how Malchior had tricked her into releasing him from one of her spell books. Malchior pretended to love her…to care about her, as a ploy to get what he wanted. He exploited her. He used her. His ruse tore her heart from her chest and viciously crushed it. After she defeated him, she was crestfallen. He seemed to be the only person who understood her, who accepted her for who she was. She gave him her heart and she paid dearly for it. She felt like a fool. Then there was a knock at her door. Beast Boy came to make sure she was okay. He wanted to comfort her, to help mend her wounded heart. At first, she wanted to be left alone, but Beast Boy was unwaveringly persistent. As he spoke to her, he said something she would never, ever forget.

"You think you're alone Raven, but you're not…"

Those words were exactly what she needed to hear. Beast Boy spoke from the heart, and with a degree of sincerity that was hard to find. His kind act opened Raven's eyes to who the real Beast Boy was. He was much more than the TV watching, wise-cracking, simpleton she originally believed him to be. Sure, he could be immature—he could push her buttons like no one else—but he was sweet, caring, and gentle. He possessed a sophistry that belied his normally sophomoric demeanor. That day, Raven began to respect Beast Boy.

Tears began to flow from Raven's violet eyes, stinging her face as the wind whipped by. She got to her feet and began to pace back and forth on the roof, not knowing what to do with herself. She looked up and saw the light of the moon shining strongly between the clouds. She hung her head briefly before lowering her hood and looking back up at the moon.

"Beast Boy…" Raven spoke, her voice trembling with emotion, "I don't know if you can hear me…But I think I need to say all the things I've held inside before I can put what happened to you behind me and move forward."

Raven took a deep breath and wiped the frigid remnants of her tears from her face with the back of her hand.

"You told me once that I'm not alone, but ever since…the accident…I have felt more alone than ever. I have tried to be the pillar of strength that you were; helping the others see the light in the darkness, and lifting their spirits. But I can't. I'm not strong like you were. I can't put on a brave face every day and forge ahead…"

Raven began to sob quietly as she spoke, tears streaming down her face in the pallid light.

"I don't know how you did it…How you were able to get knocked down so many times and get back up time and again…I don't know how you were able to see such beauty in the world, or feel such joy after losing so much so often. You made the world a better place, you made the Titans a stronger team…"

Raven paused briefly, carefully planning what she was going to say as though Beast Boy was standing before her in the flesh.

"You made me a better person. When I first met you and the others, I was so secluded…so cut off from the rest of the world. I never knew the joys of friendship; I only knew of duty and fate. You showed me a part of myself that I had never known. You saw things in me that no one had ever seen before…you didn't just dismiss me as a creepy introvert; you looked more deeply into me than anyone else had and went out of your way to make me feel like I belonged. In the process, you healed my wounded soul…and awakened my heart…"

Raven took a deep breath and steadied herself before pulling her cloak around her tightly, as the brisk winds continued to whip, chilling her bare legs.

"Beast Boy," Raven continued, her voice barely above a whimper, "I…I love you…I will never forget everything that you have done for me…Everything that you taught me…I will hold you in my heart until the day that I die…"

Raven's face lit up in a hopeful smile for but a moment as she collected her thoughts.

"They say that the length of your life is measured not by the years you lived, but in how long you are remembered after you are gone." Raven said mirthfully, "If that is the case, then you will live on forever."

She looked back to the moon, which hung solemnly overhead, practically covered over by the wraith-like clouds blotting the night sky.

"I love you, Beast Boy…" Raven said, her eyes watering and her voice trembling as she spoke, "I love you…and it took losing you for me to figure that out…"

The cacophonous blaring of Raven's communicator snapped her from her soliloquy. She reached down to her belt and pulled out the yellow device, flipping it open quickly to reveal Robin on the other end, his facial expression a veritable cornucopia of troubles.

"Robin?" Raven said evenly, "What's wrong?"

"Raven," Robin barked as urgency and emotion choked reason and logic, "We need you down in the Common Room right away!"

"Robin, what's going on?" Raven asked inquisitively, trying to figure out what was going on.

"We just got a message…" Robin stated, concern permeating his tone, "It's from Slade…"

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I greatly appreciate it! I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter…Things are going to start heating up! I would like to extend my gratitude to everyone who has taken the time to share their thoughts with me regarding the story; it is a greatly fulfilling for me!

Once again, thank you all for reading!

Here are some other stories you may also find enjoyable:

"Perfect Apprentice" by Templar of Honor

"Changeling" by Megaira

"Destined For Each Other" by chicomagnifico

Check 'em out! Thanks again for reading!


	14. Proposition

Chapter 14: Proposition

Raven rushed to the Common Room as quickly as her feet could carry her, barreling through the long, carpeted hallways of the Tower. Her mind raced incessantly and fruitlessly, like a dog chasing its tail. Slade was cunning and opportunistic, and he had been lying low, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Apparently, that time was now. After what seemed like an eternity, Raven arrived at the Common Room. The door hissed open abruptly and Raven quickly entered, finding Robin working feverishly at the computer, while Cyborg and Starfire stood nearby, awaiting orders from their leader.

"What's going on?" Raven asked softly and evenly.

"A few minutes ago, we received a message from Slade." Robin barked back, typing away at the computer frenetically, "He has made a threat against the entire city. I am going to replay the transmission."

Raven awaited Slade's message with nervous anticipation. Whatever Slade had said had everyone in the Common Room on edge; the tension in the room was like a dense fog, permeating the hearts and minds of the other Titans. After a few moments, Robin queued up the transmission for playback. With a few more keystrokes, the image of Slade's dichotomous black and orange mask appeared on the large screen in the Common Room, his eye narrowing in a sort of malicious self-satisfaction.

"Good evening, Titans," Slade said demurely, his deep voice penetrating every corner of the Common Room, "It has been quite a while since our last encounter, and many circumstances have changed. I must admit, I was quite surprised that Cinderblock's attack had such a profound impact. I merely sent him to destroy the bridge and get your attention, but he exceeded my expectations by leaps and bounds."

Raven gritted her teeth, seething inside yet trying with all of her might to keep her emotions in check. The smugness in Slade's voice was almost too much to bear; he was responsible for Beast Boy's death, and he was absolutely ecstatic about it. Raven clenched her fists tightly, employing every ounce of restraint to choke down her anger.

"Beast Boy's death has been difficult for all of you, but if I was in your position, I would be less concerned about the past and more focused on what is to come. After all, Beast Boy's suffering is over; yours—and by extension, Jump City's—is only just beginning."

Raven averted her eyes from the screen. Though she knew she had to listen to the message, she could hardly bear to hear another syllable. Her heart began to sink, mired in grief. She looked over toward Cyborg and Starfire, who were both visibly upset. Cyborg stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall and looking down toward the floor. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears; after all, Beast Boy was his best friend, and Slade's vicious words ripped open wounds that had only just begun to heal. Starfire was also visibly shaken. She flopped down on the large couch and buried her head in her hands, not wanting the others to see her openly weep.

"I must admit that I am rather disappointed by all of you. You have allowed your grief to weigh down your hearts and cloud your minds. It has made you myopic…blind. You have allowed the loss of one life to put you in a position to lose much more. Within the hour, I will lay siege to four locations in Jump City, destroying the city's infrastructure while watching as the civilized populace devolves…and embraces anarchy. All you must do is figure out where I will strike, but to do that you must put your sorrow aside… remember…the clock is ticking. You have until sunrise to stop me…or watch your beloved city burn to the ground. The choice is yours…"

In a flash, the screen faded to black. Raven looked worriedly to Robin, whose expression mirrored her own. Raven's eyes darted around the room, looking to her teammates. Cyborg, who continued to lean against the wall, had a blank expression on his face, as though he was struggling internally. It came as no surprise to the Empath, who could sense the mechanical man's tension from across the room. He was wrestling with his grief and a sense of duty to the people of Jump City. Starfire also remained uncharacteristically taciturn. Aside from Beast Boy, the Tamaraian Princess was the most likely to interject with a few hopeful words. Instead, she merely stared out the window, her clearly troubled mind betrayed by her expressionless countenance.

"What is the plan, Robin?" Raven rasped, barely above a whisper, her own mind swirling fervently.

Robin stared vacuously into the computer screen, his keen mind laboring over the problem at hand.

"I'm working on it, Raven." Robin replied sharply, "This threat is vague…even for Slade."

Robin swiveled in his chair, facing his friends. He slumped forward, resting his elbows on his knees and letting his arms dangle casually in front of him.

"Let's start with what we know." Robin stated frankly, "We know that he is going to attack four major areas in Jump City before daybreak."

"We know that Slade is targeting the entire city." Cyborg chimed in. He lifted himself into an upright position, crossing his mechanical arms across his chest, "He mentioned the 'infrastructure.'"

"He also stated that he wished to see the people embrace…the anarchy." Starfire said almost inaudibly, concentrating on the problem at hand, "Perhaps Slade intends to attack structures which make civilized existence possible."

"So we are looking at sites that impact the entire population," Robin continued, putting the pieces together.

The group sat in rumination for a moment. A hush descended upon the room and only the howling winds outside and the sound of rain pattering against the windowpane could be heard.

"Utilities…" Raven whispered, her eyes widening as she began to fit the pieces all together, "If he wanted to cripple Jump City…if he wanted to let chaos reign…all he would have to do is destroy the utilities."

In an instant, Robin swiveled back around in his chair and began working at the computer, furiously typing away, as he pulled a digital map of the city up on the big screen in the Common Room. After a few more moments, a handful of red dots appeared on the screen, highlighting areas of interest.

"Alright, team," Robin said sternly, "On the map, I have highlighted the major utilities which service Jump City. The Jump City Water Sanitation Facility, where we last encountered Cinderblock, is the only filtration and purification facility in Jump City. If Slade was going at try and destroy the city's fresh water supply, he would have to destroy this facility. Next, there is the Jump City Power Authority, which supplies electricity to the entire city. There are two locations, one which controls the eastern grid and one which controls the western grid. If the main hub—located at the western location—is damaged, everyone in the city will be without power. The final location indicates the Jump City Fuel Company. This facility provides natural gas to the entire city. Without it, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning would all be nixed."

"If Slade is successful," Cyborg said gruffly, walking toward the rest of his teammates, the well-being of the city forthright in his mind, "The entire city will be crippled."

"It's a bold plan, even for Slade." Robin replied knowingly, understanding the severity of the situation, "But if there is anyone…any criminal who would stand a chance of pulling this attack off, it would be Slade."

Cyborg nodded in agreement as Robin rose from his seat in front of the computer, prepared to give each of his teammates their assignment. Suddenly, Starfire rose from the couch, an expression of concern plastered over her face.

"Please, friends!" Starfire exclaimed loudly and forcefully, lifting gently into the air as she spoke, "Did Slade not say that there would be FOUR targets?"

Robin and Cyborg immediately froze, remembering the villain's words. They believed that they had completely deciphered Slade's cryptic threat, however—as Starfire astutely pointed out—they had yet to uncover one of the targets.

"We have already highlighted all of the utilities which serve the city." Cyborg said, perplexed by the conundrum at hand, "What have we overlooked?"

"We have to keep in mind that Slade isn't just targeting us, he is targeting the entire city." Robin added, rubbing his temples as though to stimulate his mind, "In order to uncover the last location, we have to think like Slade. We have to find out what his definition of 'infrastructure' includes."

Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Starfire stood silently once more, their minds hard at work. The winds grew evermore despondent outside, whipping by the Tower with insatiable voracity. Rain continued to violently beat against the large bay window in the Common Room, the sound of which was difficult to ignore.

"We have been looking at this from the wrong perspective," Raven said evenly breaking the omnipresent silence which had permeated the room, "We have been looking at utilities, but we neglected to look at services."

"What do you mean, Raven?" Cyborg asked inquisitively, furrowing his brow as he looked questionably at the Empath. Robin and Starfire also looked curiously at Raven, trying to discern the meaning behind her words.

"Think about it," Raven replied cogently, "If people were stranded in their homes with no power, heat, or fresh water, there would be a panic. There would be many people who would need medical services; diabetics, dialysis patients, and people on oxygen or respirators would all need to get their medical supplies."

"And if Slade's plan is to incite anarchy," Robin added, his eyes narrowing, disgusted by Slade's cowardice and insidiousness, "What better way than to attack emergency services and first responders?"

Cyborg, who had been standing with his arms crossed, listening to the conversation intently, suddenly walked over to the computer, as though driven by a sudden, nagging notion. He quickly sat down and began to interface with the computer, his alacritous movements appearing more instinctual than intentional.

"Cyborg," Robin said glancing over at his mechanical friend, "What's going on?"

"This threat to the city is one of the greatest we have ever faced." Cyborg said, his voice now all-business; his timbre resounding strongly within the Common Room, "Slade is a master of deception, but even he can't be in four places at once."

"You think he has help?" Robin asked incredulously.

"It's the only explanation that makes sense." Raven interjected, her gritty voice more steadfast than before, "Slade doesn't like to get his hands dirty. If he can get someone else to do his dirty work for him, he will."

"Exactly." Cyborg replied, pleased with himself, "I am currently running a diagnostic scan of our points of interest. I am cross-referencing the data and looking for any traces of elevated radioactivity or electromagnetic fields."

"Excuse my interruption," Starfire chimed in, her curiosity getting the better of her, "Do you believe that Plasmus and the Overload have joined forces with Slade?"

Cyborg nodded assent, confirming Starfire's suspicions.

"Whenever Slade attacks," Cyborg replied soberly, "Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload are never usually too far away. Raven did a number on Cinderblock in our last encounter, when he attacked the Water Facility, and I doubt that he is fully healed, so that takes him out of the equation. But, Plasmus and Overload are still at large, and if they were going to reveal themselves, now would be the time."

An awkward silence descended upon the Common Room. The tension lingered on, like an elephant in the room. After a few moments of reticence, Cyborg's voice cut through the palpable stillness.

"I've picked up traces of elevated radioactivity," Cyborg said, his now-mirthful voice filling the Common Room, "I have triangulated the position, and have determined that he is currently stationed at the Jump City Water Sanitation Facility. I have also picked up an elevated electromagnetic field, which is centered around the western grid of the Jump City Power Authority."

"Great work, Cyborg." Robin said, his voice growing in confidence as he now believed that this mission could be a success, that they could still win the day. "Now that we have two confirmed targets, we know that we are on the right track. With Cinderblock out of commission, Slade will have to come to the surface. That leaves two options: The Jump City Fuel Company or the city's emergency medical network."

"But Robin," Starfire murmured, faintly above a whisper, "We haven't enough time to stop Slade. He said we have only until the rise of the sun. The break of dawn is merely a few short hours away."

Robin looked at his teammates, who were clearly weary and running only on adrenaline. They all appeared weathered, as though they had been put through the wringer several times. Starfire and Raven both had dark bags under their eyes from lack of sleep. Even Cyborg looked worn out; his mechanical side keeping sleep an arms-length away. Though Robin hated to admit it, he was also tired, his somnolent eyes feeling heavier by the second.

"We are going to need to split up." Robin said plainly, "I know it isn't the best solution, but it is the only way for us to put a stop to Slade's plan."

"And it's just what he wants…" Raven interjected sharply, her voice cutting through Robin's rationale, "The last time we split up, the Brotherhood of Evil almost wiped us out. Beast Boy was able to unite the Honorary Titans and save the world. We need to learn from our mistakes, not repeat them."

"I agree with Raven, man." Cyborg replied brusquely, "If we stick together, we can knock out Slade's plan piece by piece. Plus, we are going into this mission without BB; we haven't been in a big battle before without him."

Look!" Robin growled, exasperated by his teammates questioning his decision, "We don't have a lot of time. It is 4:46 a.m. right now, and sunrise is in about two hours. Even with Beast Boy and the best of conditions we couldn't hope to sweep through four locations in that amount of time. We have to work with what we've got."

Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire looked at each other incredulously. Sticking together was the better, safer option, and they knew it. Slade's plan all along was to divide the Titans and hope to defeat them individually rather than as a strong, cohesive unit. Robin, however, was letting his obsession with Slade and his competitive, dogmatic nature cloud his judgment. The Boy Wonder was clearly playing right into the hands of his nemesis.

"What is your plan, Robin?" Starfire asked sheepishly, hoping not to further upset her agitated beau.

Robin turned and faced his team, looking at them directly in the eyes.

"Cyborg," Robin began, resolve saturating his tone, "I want you to go to the Jump City Power Authority and confront Overload; you have dealt with him one-on-one before. Starfire, I want you to go to the Jump City Water Sanitation Facility and take down Plasmus before he contaminates the city's water supply."

Both Cyborg and Starfire nodded in agreement. Robin turned to Raven, his eyes practically ablaze with intensity in anticipation of the altercation to come.

"Raven, I want you to sweep the major health care providers in the area." Robin ordered sternly.

"Robin," Raven asserted, "Wouldn't it make more sense for me to go to the Jump City Fuel Company? A lot of your weapons have explosive properties…one wrong move and the whole building could go up."

Robin looked at Raven pensively. The Empath did make a good point, however his decision was final.

"Raven," Robin continued, stating his case, "I want you to sweep the hospitals in the area. That includes Jump City General, Jump City Memorial, and Jump City Medical Center. You can teleport and cover far more ground than I could."

Though Raven disagreed with Robin, she nodded in acquiescence.

"The fate of Jump City rests firmly in our hands." Robin said, his voice carrying throughout the Common Room, "Slade is trying to plunge the city into darkness; to allow fear and panic to overrun peace and civility. We are all that stands between Jump City and certain destruction. Failure is not an option. We must take the fight to him and hit him hard and fast. When the dust settles…when the sun rises this morning…we will know that all of our grief, all of our hardship, all of our sacrifice…has not been in vain."

Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire looked at their leader with fire and brimstone in their eyes. They were not just fighting for themselves, or to simply avenge their fallen friend. They were fighting for something greater than themselves, united by a common purpose against a common foe. One way or another, Jump City would never be the same. Robin eyed up each of his teammates; the climate of the room was electric as each of the Titans stood, prepared to sacrifice everything to put an end to Slade's reign of terror.

"You know what you need to do." Robin said his voice unwavering, steadfast in his convictions. "Teen Titans…GO!!"

*Meanwhile*

Beast Boy lay awake amidst the darkness, tossing and turning precariously in his hospital bed. Though he was exhausted, his restless mind made sleep a virtual impossibility. He knew deep down that Will was right. Revenge wouldn't solve anything. What Robin did was selfish and heartless, but no amount of bloodshed could ever change what happened. The past was fait accompli; one could hope against hope to change it, to soothe the pain it had caused, yet such notions were foolish delusions of grandeur.

Beast Boy sighed, staring at the ceiling in the darkness. The darkened domicile was markedly quiet; the sound of the rain pounding against his window with percussive regularity served as his only distraction. To Beast Boy, any diversion was welcome. Each night he spent in the hospital, rolling around disconsolately in his bed, seemed to grow longer and more desolate than the one which preceded it.

"At least during the day, there are people walking up and down the halls and making noise." Beast Boy said to himself quietly, pulling himself up into a seated position, "But at night, there is nothing to keep the uncertainty from swallowing me whole."

Beast Boy swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed his bare feet on the cold linoleum floor below. A shiver worked its way up his spine, causing goosebumps to form on his skin. Slowly and methodically, he inched closer to the edge of the bed before lifting himself to his feet. Beast Boy kept one hand on the bed, steadying himself as he took a few short steps, working the dull pain of inactivity from his legs. With his free hand, the changeling kneaded the muscles in his legs, massaging them roughly in an attempt to get them to loosen up. After a few more moments, he removed his hand from the bed and began to walk gingerly.

Beast Boy stepped softly, inching toward the window. With every step he took, he felt stronger; the pain in his left leg was almost completely gone now, and he was feeling a lot better physically. Beast Boy stood in front of the window, gazing out at Jump City. He took in the sight of the skyline in the darkness, and watched as the rain cascaded from the sky above, blown around in every which direction by the swirling winds.

"Still standing." Beast Boy mused to himself almost inaudibly, "Just like me…"

As he stared out the window, Beast Boy caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass. He stared, transfixed, barely recognizing himself. It wasn't just the scar above his right eye that made him a stranger to himself. It was something more…something deeper and more profound. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but somehow, the person staring back at him seemed colder and more distant. His eyes, which normally twinkled with sanguine amity, were now dull and sullen, seemingly world-weary. He closed his eyes tightly and rubbed them with his index finger and thumb; he couldn't bear to look at his reflection any longer. Though he knew that what he saw refracted in the glass was an image of himself, he was disgusted by how strikingly unfamiliar it seemed.

"I know I am lucky to be alive." Beast Boy muttered to himself softly, "But I can't shake these feelings. What do I do now? I have nowhere to go…and nothing to do but sit here and watch the weather change."

He hated feeling sorry for himself, but in the dead of night, when he was at his lowest, he couldn't help himself. For some reason, twilight reminded him of how alone he really was.

Beast Boy stood in silence for a moment before hearing footsteps from the end of the hallway. He remained completely still for a moment, concentrating on the sound of the hollow clacking, which continued to grow louder and more pronounced. Beast Boy moved quickly, walking to the side of his bed and gently lowering himself in, as if to look as though he had been there the whole time. Suddenly, the sound of the footsteps stopped just in front of his door. Beast Boy could see a figure standing motionlessly just outside his room before slowly turning the knob and flicking on the lights.

The bright overhead lights temporarily blinded the changeling, who threw his forearm over his eyes to shield them from the harshness of the intruding light.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" A cheery female voice exclaimed apologetically, "I didn't realize you were awake!"

It was Rebecca.

Beast Boy took a few moments to compose himself, slowly but surely allowing his sensitive eyes to adjust to the light before removing his forearm from his line of sight completely.

"It's alright." Beast Boy said reassuringly, "I actually wouldn't mind some company right now. You're here awfully early. Couldn't wait to see me, huh?"

Rebecca smiled brightly, replacing the uncertain expression which previously adorned her face.

"I wanted to come in a little early today." The petite nurse replied earnestly, "I wanted to apologize to you. I can't imagine going through what you have gone through, and I especially can't imagine going through it all alone. I shouldn't have lied to you."

"You had no choice." Beast Boy said sweetly, trying to put Rebecca's mind at ease, "I was really upset when I first heard the news and I took my anger out on you. I'm sorry for that. I just sort of lost it for a while…"

Rebecca glanced down at Beast Boy, who was staring back at her penitently. She was struck, not just by his abundant kindness, but by his resilient personality. He would gladly bear another's burden…take on their pain…if only to see them enjoy a moment of satisfaction. Such selflessness—such altruism—was rare; most people were too concerned with themselves to ever consider bearing another's cross.

"You had every right to be angry." Rebecca said casually, averting her eyes to the floor, "Your friends must all be worried sick."

Beast Boy could feel his stomach knotting up. His expression changed momentarily from one of contentment to anguish. He could feel his eyes begin to get misty, but was able to choke back his emotions and put on a brave face. After all, he didn't want Rebecca to feel any worse than she already did about the entire situation.

"No, they're getting along fine without me." Beast Boy replied blithely, sugarcoating his sorrow, "Besides, everyone here has taken really good care of me. I just might choose to stay for good!"

Between the silly comment and the goofy smile plastered on Beast Boy's face, Rebecca couldn't help but laugh.

"We could definitely find a place for you!" Rebecca said cheerfully, a wide smile spreading across her face, "The children in the pediatric ward are usually scared; it would be nice to have someone around who could change into a fuzzy bunny or a cute puppy to take their minds off of how frightening this place can be."

"I'm not going to lie," Beast Boy said candidly, "I have even been a little creeped out here at night. I just lie in my bed and stare at the ceiling for hours on end, thinking about all sorts of different things, until I fall asleep."

"It gives you some time to think about life." Rebecca said evenly, "If there is one thing this job has taught me, it is that life is a gift. It's so fragile, so precious. It can all be taken away in the blink of an eye. While we're going about our day-to-day business, we take life for granted. We assume tomorrow is a certainty. The truth is that nothing is certain in life, except death."

"Woah…" Beast Boy said, wide-eyed and agape while listening to the Nurse's philosophy, "That's really heavy…"

Rebecca nodded sheepishly.

"I have seen enough of death…" She replied, her voice trailing off momentarily, "I guess that is why I am so thrilled to see you pull through like you have. You were so close to slipping away—well, you did for a minute there—but you pulled through. You refused to let go and kept on fighting…almost as though you hadn't accomplished everything you needed to in life."

Beast Boy sat in silence for a moment.

"I don't really know what I am going to do now." He said, his voice become more somber and reserved, "I feel like the rug's been pulled out from under me and I can't catch my balance."

Rebecca looked at Beast Boy, her eyes filled with empathy.

"You'll know what to do when the time…"

Suddenly, Rebecca was cut off by the sound of the hospital P.A. system.

"Attention staff, we have a code blue in progress! Repeat, we have a code blue in progress!"

Beast Boy looked at Rebecca inquisitively, and could tell that whatever was being announced was not good; she practically went pale, her expression washing away.

"Rebecca?" Beast Boy yelled, trying to get the nurse to snap out of it, "Rebecca, what's going on?!"

A flurry of footsteps came rushing down the hallway, approaching the room with great speed. Beast Boy quickly threw his feet over the side of the bed, preparing to defend himself and the beleaguered nurse should the situation call for it.

In a flash, Will dashed into the room, panting heavily.

"Will!" Beast Boy shouted, confusion overtaking him, "What's going on?"

Will wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow before slamming the door to Beast Boy's room, and propping the chair near the hospital bed under the doorknob to keep it closed.

"Will!" Beast Boy hollered once more.

"It's a code blue, Beast Boy!" Will exclaimed, "The Hospital is under attack!"

"Who would attack the hospital?!" Beast Boy shot back sternly, not really knowing what to think.

"A man came barging in and grabbed Dr. Andrews." Will said, his voice trembling timorously, "When Dr. Andrews refused to talk, the man tried to beat the information out of him."

A prolonged hush settled over the hospital room as Will, Beast Boy, and Rebecca remained completely still and silent, the sound of slow, methodical footsteps pacing down the corridor becoming more and more prominent. The hollow steps continued to draw closer before stopping directly in front of Beast Boy's Hospital Room.

The door began to shake as the figure on the opposite side began to pummel it mercilessly. The chair that Will had propped under the doorknob fell to the floor as the door continued to shake, succumbing to the unrepentant pounding. Will and Rebecca quickly shot to their feet and propped their bodies against the door, in an attempt to keep whatever was on the other side out.

"You've got to get out of here!" Will shouted to Beast Boy, his voice echoing throughout the room with white-hot intensity. "Go!"

The pounding continued, and the door began to fold under the pressure. The doorframe began to crumble, signaling that time was running out. Rebecca and Will clenched their teeth, straining every muscle to keep the intruder at bay.

"Beast Boy, GO!" Rebecca shrieked, her voice a vignette of desperation.

Beast Boy stood up, unwilling to run. If they were willing to sacrifice everything for him, he could not abandon them when they needed him most. He refused to let them sacrifice themselves for his sake.

With one last, thunderous crash, the door broke from its hinges and flew across the room, Will and Rebecca fell to the floor, sliding across the slick surface. Beast Boy took a few steps forward, seeing only a silhouette in the doorway. Slowly, the figure began to move into the light of the room, announcing itself.

With one more step, the figure, dressed in black and orange came into full view. It was Slade, with a few Sladebots in tow. Slade casually walked closer to Beast Boy, his eye narrowing gleefully.

"Good Morning, Beast Boy," Slade said arrogantly, "I see the details surrounding your death have been greatly exaggerated."

Slade stood but a few inches away from the changeling, who was now completely surrounded.

"Slade…" Beast Boy spat, his face twisting in contempt, "What do you want?"

Slade chuckled lowly, before placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"It's not what I want, dear boy," Slade replied, "But what I can give you…"

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I would be remiss if I did not apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. There was a lot of action going on in this chapter and I wanted to try to do my very best with it. I hope it translates well! Let me know how I did…Your comments help me improve!

Anyways, here are some stories you may enjoy!

"Perfect Apprentice" by Templar of Honor- This story is one of my very favorites and it just keeps getting better!

"Lost in the Moonlight" by Kenzie-Cat- Very original storyline with very descriptive writing!

"Be Careful What You Wish For" by Rosalind2013- Engrossing. It kind of pulls you in.

Well, there you have it! Once again, thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	15. Bargaining

Chapter 15: Bargaining

Robin raced down the empty streets of Jump City on the R-Cycle, heading toward the Jump City Fuel Company. As the R-Cycle sped through the quiet streets, Robin's mind remained transfixed by Slade; as he sped past countless sets of streetlights, his mind abandoned all extraneous thoughts and focused its complete attention on his nemesis.

"And so it all comes down to this…" Robin muttered to himself, practically spitting venom. "If it's a fight Slade wants, I'm going to give him one he will never forget."

Robin continued to accelerate, ignoring the bitter wind mercilessly whipping him. Even through his uniform, the wind cut right through him. His hands began to tingle, starting in his fingertips before slowly working its way up through his fingers. Though the dull numbness began to settle in, Robin paid no heed. Slade was only a few blocks away, and stopping him was the highest imperative.

Robin turned a sharp corner, nearly losing control of the R-Cycle, but quickly righted himself. His eyes narrowed in on his target at the end of the road: The Jump City Fuel Company. As he sped down the road, it was as though he had tunnel vision; his unblinking eyes focused on the large, looming building, which resembled an antiquated office building more than a utilities building. It was as though all five of his senses were completely overloaded, preoccupied with his surroundings. The sound of the wind rushing by, the feel of the R-Cycle growling ferociously beneath him, the smell of the cold in the air, which chilled his body and burned his lungs with every breath. His heart began to pound faster and faster as he approached the building at the end of the road. He pulled to the side of the road and dismounted the R-Cycle quickly and silently, and began to skulk toward the ominous building.

He crept silently across the parking lot, darting in and out of the shadows, using the nocturne as cover for his advancing movements. He knew that it was a trap; that undoubtedly, Slade would be on the inside awaiting his arrival in anticipation, however he did not want to give him any more advance warning. Robin quickly darted from the shadows to the side of the building, quickly putting his back to the wall, shuffling closer to side door. Robin's heartbeat grew evermore frantic with every step, his veins burning with adrenaline as he approached the large metal door, its handle glinting gently in the astral light.

Robin swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm his nerves. He always felt a mixture of fear and determination whenever he went into battle, yet somehow this particular engagement was different. There was so much at stake; to fail would be to let himself, his teammates, and—by extension—the entire city, down.

The frigid air whisked by once more, cooling the sweat which beaded at his brow. Robin quickly brushed it away with his free hand, as he closed his eyes for a moment, envisioning the battle ahead. It would be arduous, and undoubtedly risky, but stopping Slade was more important than any one person's safety.

"I have to stop Slade…" Robin muttered softly to himself, "No matter the cost…"

Robin looked skyward. The stars hanging in the sky were a-twinkle, burning brightly in contrast with the obsidian sky. The stars seemed to speak to him…to call out to him. As Robin peered at the enchanting sky, his words seemed to reverberate in his mind.

"I have to stop Slade…No matter the cost…"

Suddenly, Robin was overcome by a deluge of emotion. Ever since Beast Boy's Memorial, he had been able to cling to some semblance of absolution; he had seen his teammates rally around and support one another, truly coming together amidst the tragedy. Then, Slade returned with a new threat against the city and further distracted him. Yet now, as Robin stared at the starry sky and the benevolent moon, pangs of guilt and remorse washed over him. He could feel his stomach twisting into knots and his heart become mired down by regret; at the same time, however, he knew that he had a mission to accomplish. Robin took a few more deep breaths and choked down his emotions, at which he had become adroit, and crouched over toward the door, grasping the cold brass handle. Unsurprisingly, the door was unlocked; Slade was already expecting him.

Robin crept in through the door and began to venture down the dimly lit, tile hallway. He stuck to the shadows, trying at all costs to avoid early detection. There were several doors on either side of the hallway, which appeared to be offices. Robin looked in to each office to make sure the area was clear before advancing further into enemy territory. Robin continued forward until he came to a fork in the road; one side leading toward the control room and the other leading toward the engineering room, where all of the equipment necessary to deliver natural gas to the populace were stored.

Robin's mind raced, not knowing which room Slade would be more likely to occupy. On one hand, he could do a great deal of damage to the structure by destroying the control room, however if he incinerated the engineering room, the whole city's fuel supply would go up in smoke. In a split second decision, Robin darted toward the engineering room; he believed that Slade could do more damage to the city's infrastructure by crippling the machinery within the Jump City Fuel Company. Robin's feet gently pattered against the unforgiving tile floor as he ran, barely resounding down the empty, dimly-lit corridor. It wasn't long before he reached a set of steel double-doors, with small, rectangular windows. He took a deep breath and held it for a moment, allowing all of his uncertainty to gather, before slowly exhaling. He reached for the door handle and gently pulled the door open, hoping to enter the engineering room as stealthily as possible; the element of surprise would be the only tactical advantage he would have, as Slade knew the location more thoroughly.

Robin entered the room quickly and silently. The monotonous droning of the various machines within the room filled the air. He ventured further into the room, on edge and expecting anything, yet—to his dismay—no one was there. The engineering room was seemingly abandoned, the machines alone automating the entire process.

"Where is he?!" Robin cursed to himself, pondering the whereabouts of his arch enemy.

Robin began to search the engineering room, looking for any traces of Slade. He peered in between the towering machines and various metal pipes carrying natural gas across the building and the city, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly, a gruff voice came from above him.

"Hello, Robin…" The brusque voice boomed from the rafters, "What took you so long?"

Robin took a few precautionary steps backward in response to Slade's reproach, pulling his bo-staff from his utility belt as his cautionary suspicion turned into outright contempt for his most hated enemy.

"I was wondering what rock you were hiding under, Slade." Robin shot back virulently.

"My dear boy," Slade continued as he walked dexterously across the steel beams traversing the ceiling, his hands folded behind his back as he paced casually, "If remaining hidden was my priority, you never would have found me."

"What is the point of your plan?" Robin shot back, his ubiquitous ire becoming more and more in evidence.

"Let's just say I like keeping you on your toes." Slade retorted, his tone dripping in self-satisfied smugness. "As I told you the last time we met, the fate of the Titans is already sealed. I don't have to do anything to trigger the demise of your team; I could just sit back and watch it from afar if I wanted. But why be a spectator when you can play the game?"

Robin gritted his teeth, disgusted by the arrogance and narcissism of the masked monster pacing above him.

"You don't know what you're talking about…" Robin spit back, his muscles tensing, practically chomping at the bit to go fisticuffs with Slade.

"Don't I?!" Slade hollered as he leapt down from the rafters above to the floor below, landing a few feet away from Robin, his expressionless mask belying his smug demeanor. "Tell me Robin, do you even feel responsible anymore?"

Robin stood tightly grasping his bo-staff preparing to strike as soon as Slade made a false move. Slade, however, remained a safe distance away, preferring to circle around and goad Robin.

"Blame me all you want," Slade continued, contentment permeating his iniquitous tone, "But Beast Boy's death is your fault alone. You and I both know that he was still alive…still breathing when you left him."

"No…" Robin muttered, his heart pounding as his stomach twisted, as though being scrambled by white-hot pokers. He began to feel the guilt he had been suppressing begin to creep up and wash over him once more, weighing down his conscious and setting his once-righteous spirit asunder.

"Yes, Robin." Slade said, continuing to torture the Boy Wonder, "Doesn't it haunt you? Nag at you? Can you not still see the terror and devastation in Beast Boy's eyes as you walked away, leaving him to die?"

"Shut up…" Robin said meekly, trying to muster a more commanding tone, but failing to build his growing anger from a whisper to a scream. He could remember the look on Beast Boy's face; the desperation and fear practically welling over in the changeling's emerald orbs as he silently pleaded for Robin's help, only to be denied.

"You have tried to rid the world of me, Robin." Slade continued, his voice growing evermore assertive and callous, "Yet in so many ways, you are much worse than I. At every turn you have fought to bring peace and justice to the city and the world, yet in one moment—in an instant—you have proved that the savagery of man is never truly eradicated…"

"I said SHUT UP!" Robin practically caterwauled, piercing the otherwise calm atmosphere of the room, "I'm NOTHING like you!"

"I chose you to be my apprentice for a reason, Robin." Slade replied, chortling to himself. "We are cut from the same cloth, you and I. Admit it and finally set yourself free…"

Robin couldn't bear to hear another word. He lunged at Slade and swept at the villains legs with his bo-staff. Slade simply dodged Robin's attack, jumping nimbly to the side while pulling out a staff of his own. Robin sprinted directly at Slade, swinging wildly at him with his staff, each swing backed by great force and greater rage. Slade was able to sidestep each attempted blow. Robin leapt into the air and landed a roundhouse kick to Slade side, which sent the masked criminal stumbling backwards, off-balance. Robin saw his opportunity and lunged at Slade once more, staff in hand, preparing to sweep his opponents feet from underneath him. Robin, however, moved too slowly, and Slade stepped on Robin's bo-staff as it moved under his feet and--with his free leg—kicked it from Robin's clutches.

Robin's staff clattered across the cement floor of the engineering room, before rolling under a large compressor in the corner of the room. Slade responded by backhanding Robin across the face, splitting open his lip and knocking him to the floor. Robin rolled out and away from Slade, quickly stumbling to his feet, blood trickling from his mouth. He eyed Slade as he wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. Slade simply glared at him, tossing his own staff aside, preferring to fight Robin hand-to-hand.

"Come now, Robin." Slade muttered, gesturing for Robin to approach with his open palm, "Surely you can do better than that!"

Robin let out a fierce growl as he rushed toward Slade, who—in turn—sprinted toward the Boy Wonder. Slade leapt into the air, attempting to deliver a blow to Robin's head; however, Robin stepped to the side and landed a few vicious body shots. Slade attacked once more as though nothing happened, this time rushing at Robin head-on. Robin retreated to the corner of the room, backing himself into it. Slade continued to rush at full speed, arms outstretched. Just prior to impact, Robin leapt into the air, hooked Slade's arms behind his back, and drove him head-first into the wall. Slade fell to the floor, completely limp. Robin took a few steps back, unable to process what had transpired.

Though the droning of the machines continued, Robin could only hear the sound of his own breathing. He panted heavily; sweat dripping from his face as he continued to stare at Slade, who remained face down on the floor of the engineering room.

"Alright Slade," Robin spat, still tired from the battle, "Enough of your games. I'm taking you in…"

Robin approached Slade's limp body cautiously; Slade was never one to be taken lightly, even in an injured or weakened state. Robin grabbed Slade by the back of the collar and rolled him over. Robin's face immediately went pale as he noticed that Slade's mask was shattered into pieces revealing—not a face—but a small computer monitor. A few sparks shot from the now-disabled Slade-bot, as Robin stood frustrated, the familiar feeling of failure creeping up on him. The monitor sprang to life after a few moments, at first displaying only static, but then coming into focus, revealing an image of Slade.

"Well done, Robin." Slade chuckled, obviously amused, "I am deeply impressed. Deciphering my plan in such a short period of time was no easy task, I'm sure. I wish I could be there in person to congratulate you on a job well done, but I have more urgent matters that require my undivided attention. Fear not, though, for I haven't forgotten you. You see, I knew you would come here to oppose me. When I instructed Plasmus and Overload to attack the city's water and electricity, I knew you would send your friends to confront them. I also figured that you would leave the medical sector up to another of your underlings; after all, what glory is to be had in destroying hospitals? Once again, Robin, your obsession with me has made you stale and predictable. Yet, you can still be so full of surprises. I wonder what went through Beast Boy's mind as you walked away. I wonder what he thought of you in the end. Monster. Soulless. Selfish. Cruel. Savage. Many of the same words which have been used to describe myself over the years. You pride yourself on being upstanding and doing the 'right' thing; but in the end, you will fail. You cannot run away from the truth forever, nor can you hide it from your friends. They will find out about your deception and the Teen Titans will be no more. What will become of you then, Robin? Think of your future, Robin. Consider what is best for you. Meet me tomorrow at midnight at the Jump City National Bank …and Robin…Don't be late…"

After the message was finished playing, the screen inside the Slade-bot's head went black, displaying a timer, which began counting down from thirty seconds. Robin's heart jumped into his throat as he realized that Slade planned on destroying the Jump City Fuel Company from the beginning. It was far too late to stop what was to occur; with less than 25 seconds left, Robin ran toward the exit.

His heart pounded frenetically, and his lungs burned feverishly as he ran toward the exit, knowing time was running out. Desperation and disappointment flooded his mind, buzzing around like angry hornets. He knew that there was no way for him to save the Jump City Fuel Company…he knew that he had failed his portion of the mission, letting his emotions get the better of him, and that the city would suffer as a result. Yet, as pressing as these concerns were, they were pushed to the back of his mind. Survival became his highest imperative now, as he had less than 20 seconds to escape the doomed compound.

Robin ran as fast as his feet could carry him, sprinting down the hallways, trying to make it to the nearest exit. He turned left and then quickly darted down the next corridor. At the end of the hallway he saw the set of doors he had entered through. Though he was less than a hundred feet away from the doors themselves, the hallway seemed interminable, stretching on and on. He feared that he would never make it in time. To his immense relief, he approached the door, throwing the entirety of his body weight against them. Then everything went black…then white…

*Meanwhile*

Raven, encased by her dark energy, floated high above Jump City. Though the skies were still dark, dawn was quickly approaching; the blackness became noticeably less absolute giving way to the earliest vestiges of morning light. The Empath's mind raced, consumed by worry and uncertainty, as she traversed the pre-dawn sky.

"This plan…" Raven rasped to herself almost inaudibly, "Is further reaching than anything else Slade has ever attempted…"

She remained silent for a moment, allowing the frigid air to nip at her cheeks, and caress her exposed skin. Though she was chilled to the core by the unforgiving cold, she ignored her discomfort, deeply troubled by the situation at hand.

"He has tried to destroy the Titans before," Raven continued, her voice wavering as the icy wind whipping her caused her eyes to water involuntarily, "But why would he choose to target the whole city? What does he have now that he didn't have before?"

Raven looked down upon the city below as she continued to dart across the sky. She couldn't help but notice how quiet the streets of Jump City were; during the day, there were thousands of people filing through the streets, going about their daily lives. Similarly, those same people were asleep in their beds, unaware of the devious plot which threatened their city.

Raven fixed her gaze on the rooftops below, scanning the area. After thoroughly searching Jump City Memorial Hospital, she was heading to Jump City General, which was located in the heart of the metropolitan area. With so many buildings located in such a small area, pinpointing one exact location was no easy task. Raven's mind became a maelstrom of swirling thoughts, all of which caused her stomach to twist into knots. With time running out, and two locations left to sweep, a lot of pressure lay squarely on her shoulders. Though she was more than capable of handling the situation, her mind couldn't help but drift back to that night.

"The Titans are counting on me." Raven said to herself as she began to slow down, approaching Jump City Memorial Hospital, "The city is counting on me…"

She began her descent down to the rooftop of Jump City Memorial, gently setting her feet on the concrete surface. She walked toward the roof access door, preparing to sweep Jump City Memorial just as she had swept Jump City General, looking for any combustive devices. As a blustery gust of wind cut through her, she stopped dead in her tracks for but a moment, a nagging thought gnawing at her conscious like termites gorging on wood.

"Beast Boy was counting on me that night…" Raven said to herself, her deadpan tone filling with sorrow, "And I let him down. When he needed me to be strong…when he needed me the most, I couldn't help him."

She looked out on the horizon for a moment, noticing that the light of the moon was being replaced gradually by the light peering over the horizon.

"I just hope I do not fail Jump City as I failed Beast Boy." Raven cooed to herself before turning around and entering the hospital.

The warmth from the inside of the hospital kissed Raven's cheeks and washed over her, seemingly enveloping her body. She walked down a set of stairs from the roof access door and trudged down a long, sterile corridor, lit by iridescent lights. She passed through the subdued halls, her mind still racing; she knew that there was not a lot of time to waste, as daylight was quickly approaching.

As she walked down the hallway, she peered up at the directory signs hanging from the ceiling, looking for the Administrator's Office; getting permission from Jump City Memorial's higher-ups would be pivotal in conducting a thorough and efficient search of the premises.

As Raven walked toward the Administrator's Office, she could feel a tremor rumble from beneath her, causing her to stumble a bit before regaining her balance. Her heart practically stopped as the breath she took in practically died within her. Her eyes widened perceptibly.

"No…" Raven said to herself, stunned and in disbelief, "No…It can't be…"

Raven quickly pulled out her communicator and flipped it open.

"Raven to Titans, come in, over." Raven rasped, her voice practically collapsing upon itself.

Raven stood with bated breath, holding her communicator as only static came across the line, hissing and popping radically. Suddenly, an image appeared across the screen of Raven's communicator; it was Cyborg.

"Raven, what's going on?" Cyborg said, mirroring Raven's nervous desperation.

"I don't know…" Raven replied earnestly, her voice trembling with uncertainty, "Did you feel that tremor…it was like…"

"An explosion." Cyborg added, completing Raven's sentence. "It's not the Power Authority. I took care of Overload…he's in police custody. What about you?"

Raven felt as though her breath was being squeezed from her.

"I swept Jump City General, and I am currently in Jump City Memorial." Raven replied, her voice wavering, saturated in penitence.

Suddenly, Raven's communicator chimed once again, signaling an incoming message. The screen, which had displayed Cyborg, went blank for a moment before splitting, now revealing both Cyborg and Starfire. Starfire appeared rather disheveled; her face was besmirched with dirt, and she was covered with several cuts and scrapes. Encrusted dried blood surrounded each of her superficial flesh wounds.

"Friends," Starfire said, her voice and expression swimming with concern, "What is going on?"

"There has been an explosion somewhere in the downtown area, Star." Cyborg said, his voice sounding more and more assertive by the second, "Raven and I both felt the aftershock. What about you?"

"I felt…something." Starfire said gravely, "What location was the target of the explosion?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out…" Raven stated plainly, trying to restrain her burgeoning emotions; the uncertainty of the situation sent a cold shiver up her spine, cutting her to the core. "What happened at the Water Filtration Facility?"

"I kicked the butt of Plasmus!" Starfire exclaimed gleefully, managing a slight, self-satisfied grin. "Very little damage was done to the structure."

"Good Job, Star." Cyborg said, trying his best to sound encouraging despite the dark cloud of concern looming overhead. "That leaves Jump City Medical Center and the Jump City Fuel Company as the potential demolition sites. Star, I want you to fly to the Fuel Company and check on Robin. I will meet you there as soon as I can."

"I understand." Starfire said assuredly, her concern now turning from the city as a whole to Robin specifically, as he had failed to check in. "I will be there shortly."

With that, the side of the screen Starfire had appeared on faded to black before disappearing completely, allowing Cyborg to consume the entire screen once more.

"Raven," Cyborg ordered with authority, "I need you to go check out what's going on at JCMC."

"What do you think is going on, Cyborg?" Raven asked, each of her concerns beginning to run together, forming a veritable sea of madness. Her violet eyes widened, making the rest of her face seem increasingly dark and desolate by comparison.

"I'm concerned about Robin." Cyborg replied frankly, "He didn't check in with us, so I suspect he was either involved in the explosion or preoccupied with Slade, and either way he could use a hand. I have a feeling Slade will be far away from where the explosion took place. If JCMC was spared, I would be on the lookout for Slade; he probably figures he can lay low there for a little while."

"Alright," Raven muttered, her mind racing in a million directions all at once, "I'm on my way to Jump City Medical Center now. Raven Out."

Raven flipped her communicator shut and put it away. Her stomach continued turning nervously; she could not help but feel that—one way or another—she was only going to find devastation and heartache upon her arrival at Jump City Medical Center. Raven took a moment and tried desperately to clear her mind and calm her frazzled nerves. She breathed in deeply and held her breath until her lungs felt as though they would burst, before slowly releasing it. As she prepared to draw another breath, her eyes burned white and she encased herself in her dark energy. A moment later, she was gone; disappearing into thin air on her way to the Jump City Medical Center, to confront her lingering fears.

*Meanwhile*

Beast Boy stood in his hospital room, awestruck and mouth agape, staring at Slade while surrounded by a handful of Slade-bots. He took a few precautionary steps backward, trying to put some distance between himself and the masked maniac standing before him; his attempts were feeble, however, as the fifth story window behind him was his only hope for escape. Beast Boy gritted his teeth, his eyes inundated with palpable concern. Slade took a few steps closer to Beast Boy, who continued backing up until he was backed into the corner of the hospital room.

"What do you want?" Beast Boy shouted assertively, masking the trepidation in his voice.

"As I have said, my dear boy," Slade replied, practically chuckling, "It is not what I want, but what I can give you…"

Beast Boy glared at Slade, whose eye seemed to be ablaze with intensity and anticipation.

"Whatever you plan to say," Beast Boy spat truculently, "I'm not interested. You can crawl back into your hole for all I care."

Slade broke out in laughter, amused at the changeling's defiance. He had come to expect that sort of behavior from Robin over the years, but it was a rare treat to provoke that sort of reaction from another.

"I have a feeling you will want to hear what I have to offer." Slade continued smugly, "If not, you can always be coerced."

Slade gestured to the Slade-bots, who emerged carrying Will and Rebecca in their clutches. The Slade-bots held Will and Rebecca by the back of the neck, their cold and unforgiving mechanical fingers digging deeply into their flesh. Will thrashed around violently, trying desperately to free himself from the grasp of the Slade-bots. His expression was a torrent of pain and misery, as the Slade-bot continually tightened its grip the more viciously he thrashed about. Rebecca tried resisting at first, but eventually succumbed to the pain. She remained motionless, jerking and twitching around from time to time in an attempt to get free. Tears pooled in her eyes and rolled freely down her cheeks.

"No…" Beast Boy muttered to himself softly. He fixed his gaze back on Slade. "Let them go, NOW!"

Slade laughed in reply, mocking Beast Boy.

"I must admit that I admire your courage, but you have no leverage over me." Slade shot back, his booming voice cutting through the commotion in the room, "You will hear me out, whether you like it or not…unless you want to see your friends take a swan dive out of this window."

Beast Boy grimaced, his face twisting up in anger, his blood practically boiling. Adrenaline shot through his veins like fire; the pain he had been in prior to Slade's arrival seemed like a distant memory now.

"I'll do anything you say." Beast Boy said, feeling defeated, "Just don't hurt them. They have nothing to do with any of this…"

Slade nodded as though to signal an agreement.

"I will not harm them." Slade replied, trying to sound as honest as possible. "After all, I am not here for them. I am here for you. You see, Beast Boy, I believe that you and I could benefit from a partnership…"

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed in contempt. His muscles began to tense up as his heart began to pound harder and harder. It took everything—every ounce of restraint within him—to hold himself back from attacking the masked criminal.

"I will never join you." Beast Boy shot back, his voice growing evermore savage and fervent, "I will never forget all of the people you've hurt, all the lives you've ruined with your schemes. I will never forgive you for what you did to Terra. You make me sick."

Slade walked a few steps closer to Beast Boy until he was within arms length of the green youth. He chuckled to himself quietly, knowing that he had struck a nerve.

"Trust me when I tell you, my boy," Slade began condescendingly, "That Terra was nothing personal. I needed her to gain the trust of one of the Titans; after all, she would need someone's support…someone fighting for her. That someone just happened to be you, the lovesick little puppy of the group…"

Beast Boy's rage began to rise, like a spark growing into an outright conflagration. At the same time, tears began to well up in his emerald eyes, as Slade's words resounded painfully, tearing at old wounds

"You are much more trusting than Robin or Cyborg, and much more eager to please, so you ended up being the easiest target." Slade continued tearing into Beast Boy, "You should be thanking me. I taught you a valuable life lesson…trust no one."

"You're a monster…" Beast Boy spat back, choking back his emotions, not wanting the nefarious villain to have the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Slade chortled once more, obviously feeling content with himself.

"Then we are the same, Beast Boy…Monsters…the both of us." Slade said, his harrowing tone forcefully asserting his point.

"No. I'm nothing like you… NOTHING." Beast Boy shouted back angrily, his blood boiling.

"You assume that your heroism means something." Slade said plainly, driving his point home, "You couldn't be more wrong. You have saved the city and the world countless times. You have done more in your years than most people do in entire lifetimes. Yet, when the chips are down, none of that mattered. Look at you now. Broken. Tattered. Alone. Not exactly the end I would expect for a beloved hero."

Slade walked over to the Slade-bots who were still holding Rebecca and Will. Slade walked over to Rebecca and gently brushed the side of the young nurse's cheek with his fingers. He stared at her for a moment, taking in the terrified expression on her face; her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was disheveled.

"You did great things Beast Boy," Slade continued, harassing Rebecca as he spoke, "In the end though, you are like me; a monster, a freak, a sideshow attraction. People love you when things go as planned, when there is peace and happiness and all is right with the world. Yet, the second…the SECOND that things go awry and everything starts falling apart, what you have in common with your fellow man will no longer matter. You see, when the chips are down, only your differences matter; that goes for the people of Jump City in general…and for your friends the Titans specifically."

Slade's words cut through Beast Boy, leaving him feeling empty. While Slade was a deeply twisted individual, he had a way of rationalizing his beliefs that was difficult to ignore or refute.

"You're wrong, Slade…" Beast Boy growled forcefully, surprising the masked villain, who figured he would have started giving in by now.

"Am I?" Slade asked, his tone becoming evermore arrogant and self-assured. "Look at you. Look at where you are! You are not in Titan's Tower, you are in an ordinary hospital surrounded by ordinary people. Your friends are nowhere in sight. The very second you became a liability, they abandoned you. You mean NOTHING to them."

Slade turned around, lunged at Beast Boy, and grabbed him by the throat. With little effort, Slade lifted Beast Boy up into the air and began choking the life from the changeling. Beast Boy could feel himself getting lightheaded as Slade continued to bear down.

"How does it feel…?" Slade hissed in delight, "To know that in the end Robin chose me over you? The sooner you realize that your friends really AREN'T your friends, the better off you'll be."

Slade released Beast Boy from his clutches, dropping him to the floor carelessly. Beast Boy coughed a few times, gasping for air as he lay on the floor, looking up at Slade with murderous scorn.

"This brings me to my offer Beast Boy." Slade said insidiously. "Are you willing to listen?"

Beast Boy sat motionlessly on the floor, catching his breath. With all the strength he could muster, Beast Boy pulled himself up off of the floor and steadied himself. He took a deep breath and tried with all of his might to regain his composure. Unflinchingly, he stepped toward Slade, who was taken aback by his forcefulness.

"I'm listening." Beast Boy said, his eyes unwavering.

"Good." Slade replied with a slight snicker. The small group of six Slade-bots stood behind him, waiting for orders. Slade looked at his minions ponderously. "One of you stay behind and keep an eye on our guests; the rest of you, guard the door. I don't want to be disturbed…"

The Slade-bots all filed out the door and down the hallway toward the double-doors at the end of the hall. One Slade-bot stayed behind, restraining Will and Rebecca. Slade eyed up Beast Boy, who stood before him fearlessly, wearing only a hospital gown. Something about the changeling had changed, and it wasn't just the new scars adorning his flesh; something inside Beast Boy had been altered, though Slade could not put his finger on it.

"I'm waiting…" Beast Boy said impatiently.

Slade sneered iniquitously, seemingly pleased with how he had riled Beast Boy.

"To be brief…" Slade said with authority, "If the enemy of your enemy is your friend, I am the best friend you will ever have…"

A/N: A Very Merry Christmas to all of my readers! If you do not celebrate Christmas, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! Good cheer to all! Anyway, thank you all so much for being patient with me; these latest chapters have been quite taxing to write, and with the end of the semester and the holidays all coming up at once, time to write was scant to come by. I appreciate everyone's very thoughtful understanding! It is appreciated. I hope the chapter was worth the wait! Things are heating up!!

Here are some stories you may enjoy while you wait for my next update!

"Perfect Apprentice"- Templar of Honor: Seriously, it gets better with each chapter!

"Rebound"- TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: His latest effort, and a fantastic one, as always.

"Careful What You Wish For" by Rosalind2013: Just a good story overall. Good plot!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! Hopefully the next chapter won't take me forever to write, but since I don't want to mess anything up, don't be surprised if it takes me a little longer than a week! Thanks again for your patience!


	16. Maelstrom

Chapter 16: Maelstrom

An obsidian figure darted with legerity across the pre-dawn sky. The earliest traces of morning light were beginning to assert themselves, driving away the pooling darkness steadily and methodically. The dark figure careened through the air at a break-neck speed, hurling itself toward the metropolitan area without regard. In a quick movement, the opaque form crested in the sky before diving toward the ground below; the blackened form—which resembled a bird—darted from the sky and phased into the asphalt below, before slowly rising from beneath the surface of the earth. As the form rose completely from the asphalt, standing before Jump City Medical Center, the dark energy enveloping it dissipated, revealing the form of a cloaked woman…Raven.

Raven stood before the Jump City Medical Center with a sense of relief and nervous anticipation. On one hand, she was thankful that the hospital was still standing and in one piece; she would never have been able to forgive herself if it had been destroyed on her watch. Another part of her, however, brimmed with woe; more than likely, Slade was nearby. With the others preoccupied, trying to limit the damage caused by Slade's sordid plan, she would have to face the masked menace on her own.

Raven lifted herself from the ground and made a beeline for the front entrance of the hospital. At a cursory glance, everything appeared normal; however Raven could sense that something was amiss. The emotions emanating from the hospital were thick and palpable, so much so it was as though she was being asphyxiated by them. Fear and terror radiated from the building, sending chills throughout Raven's body; with every step she took, the emotions became stronger and more pronounced, like a force weighing her down and driving her back. It took every ounce of her strength to forge forward, knowing that the city and her teammates were counting on her to prevent tragedy from befalling the hospital.

Raven winced and cringed, grimacing as she entered the hospital. A maelstrom of horrid emotions gnawed away at her; to Raven, it was like being struck continually in the ribs. Each breath she took in became increasingly laborious. Raven cautiously approached the front desk of the hospital, desperately trying to find her center amidst the torrent of cacophonous sentiments; oddly enough, she found the front desk unattended, the phone ringing incessantly, while multiple lights on it blinked, signaling that multiple calls were on hold. Raven walked around to the other side of the desk, as the phone continued to ring off the hook. She noticed a half-filled coffee cup next to the phone. She placed her hand on the outside of the mug, noticing that it was ice-cold. Raven's eyes narrowed. No one had been there for a while. She looked at the desk quizzically, wondering where everyone was and why it appeared as though they had left so abruptly.

Raven levitated and quickly scanned the first floor reception area, and the waiting area. She made haste, flying toward the waiting area. Much to her chagrin, no one was present. Her heart began to beat evermore rapidly; everything appeared normal, even if the all-pervading silence seemed to suggest otherwise. The stone silence of the waiting area chilled Raven; it was as though everyone had just disappeared. There were no signs of a struggle. Everything was in its place, from the stacks of old magazines to the fake, decorative plants sitting on wooden end-tables. The orderly state of the waiting area greatly worried Raven. If she had entered the room and found it disheveled and in disarray, at least she would have something to go on and a clue as to the goings-on in the hospital. As of now, she had absolutely no leads, yet she knew something was amiss. As Raven turned to scan the first floor hallways, she felt as though she was going out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Raven scoured the entire first floor, only to find that it had been abandoned completely. Only the hum of the ventilation system recycling the air and the distant sound of the telephone from the front desk noisily bleating shattered the established stillness. Raven quickly volte-faced and turned back toward the front desk, walking behind the desk nonchalantly, knowing full well that there was no one around to chide her for her brazenness. She rifled through some papers that were taped to the surface of the desk and quickly scanned the various pages until she found one which was particularly useful; a diagram of the layout of Jump City Medical Center. She stood in deep rumination for a moment, studying the diagram. She took note that the hospital itself had seven stories: The first which housed the Primary Emergency Room; the second, third, and fourth which were set aside for Cardiology and Respiratory Services; Pediatrics, Prenatal Care, and Maternity; and Orthopedics, respectfully; the fifth floor housed the Intensive Care Unit, and offices; the sixth floor was the Physical therapy and rehabilitation wing, which also house long-term patients, and the seventh floor was the Second Emergency Room, Specialized Surgery, and storage.

Raven looked at the diagram in a blank stare. She quickly deduced that the best course of action would be a floor-by-floor sweep of the hospital; she did not want to skip any floors, potentially overlooking people who could assist her in ensuring the hospital's security. Without wasting a moment, Raven engulfed herself in dark energy and surged upward, through the ceiling.

In the blink of an eye, she emerged on the second floor. Immediately, Raven fell to her knees, overcome by a veritable sea of emotions. Raven felt as though someone was laying heavy stones upon her chest, slowly pressing her to death. Out of panic, she began to breathe in and out very quickly, feeling as though she was hyperventilating. Her head began to pound, as though someone was putting pressure on her temples; the incandescent lights above intensified the agonizing pain in her cranium. The room seemed to be spinning, and all at once, Raven felt as though she was going to vomit.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" Raven chanted to herself, just above a whisper. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"

It took all of Raven's fortitude to focus her energy on regaining her emotional accord. Even when she did, she remained on her knees for a moment more, staring at the white tile floor, sweat dripping from her brow. She took a few more deep breaths, choking down the fluttering in her stomach before slowly rising to her feet. She stood motionlessly, trying to make sense of what had happened. It was rare for her to ever be so overcome by the external emotions of others. The emotions which surrounded her and permeated the hospital were so strong and vast in quantity, that even one with great experience and discipline in dealing with them found it an insurmountable task. Raven steadied herself and concentrated. As she did, she heard something from the other side of the building…voices. Raven swallowed hard, as she knew she would have to approach them—venturing further into the whirlwind of sentiments—in order to discern what was taking place in the Jump City Medical Center.

Raven took a deep breath and began to walk toward the sound of the disembodied voices. She trudged along slowly—arduously—almost as though she was wearing cement shoes. With every step she took, the emotional tension grew stronger; it took every ounce of Raven's strength and focus to forge ahead. As Raven turned a corner, she paused for a moment to catch her breath, putting her back against the wall and her hands on her knees, propping herself up. She felt as though she had just run a marathon, and though she was exhausted, she remained undeterred. After a brief respite, Raven began to move toward the voices once again. They were becoming perceptibly louder now. Though she could still not quite make out what they were saying, the intonation mirrored the overwhelming sentiments hanging thickly in the air: terror, fear, and woe.

With all the strength she could muster, Raven levitated and quickly shot off in the direction of the frantic, dissonant cries, though it greatly pained her to do so. As Raven rounded several more corners, weaving her way through that labyrinth of corridors, she finally came upon clusters of people. Raven descended slowly, gently placing her feet back on the white tile floor.

Raven looked at all of the people rushing about in a frenzy and noticed that the majority of them were wearing scrubs or lab coats. Many were rushing back and forth with various and sundry tools or pieces of equipment: Two assistants were bringing out an orange stretcher, a nurse was prepping an intravenous line, and a resident fastidiously rolled a gurney down the hallway. Raven walked closer to the group of hospital employees, but did so gingerly, as the waves of caustic emotions were radiating from them, making her feel queasy once more. At first, she did not understand why a group of medical professionals would be behaving so strangely in the midst of a crisis, as they handled stressful situations on a daily basis. It wasn't until she inched closer that she saw what was provoking the anarchy; a man, in his middle forties, wearing a bloodied lab coat and ripped khakis lying supine on the floor, with blood trickling from the corners of his mouth.

The assistants carrying the orange stretcher laid it down next to the motionless body on the floor. Without wasting a second, the two gently lifted the man onto the stretcher. With the help of an orderly and the resident who had wheeled the gurney down the hall, the two men lifted the man on the orange stretcher onto the gurney. Like a well-oiled machine, the team began to wheel the gurney down the hall, and into an open room. A small enclave of nurses and assistants trailed behind, wheeling a ventilator, intravenous line, and an electrocardiograph machine into the room. In a moment's time, the prevailing chaos had dispersed, and the hallway which had been bustling—teeming with people—was now practically deserted except for a few stragglers, one of whom remained on his knees coated in blood, staring at the floor in disbelief.

Raven approached him slowly. She could feel uncertainty wafting from the man, and could tell by his expression that he was greatly troubled. She stood before him, trying to get his attention, but could see that he was staring at the ground, unblinking, practically catatonic. Raven gently placed her hand on his shoulder, rousing him from his sleepless reverie. He jolted at first, quickly turning his head.

"What happened here?" Raven asked inquisitively, staring into the man's fear-laden eyes.

The man remained on his knees, blood coating his scrubs. His weathered face seemed to grow older and more sullen as he stared at the Empath. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself, but found himself tripping over his tongue as he attempted to speak. Each time he drew a breath, it was as though someone stole his words before he had the opportunity to utter them. Out of frustration, he cupped his face in his hands, digging his fingernails roughly into his scalp.

"Calm down." Raven said gently, trying to assuage the man, "How about we just start with your name and go from there?"

The man looked up at Raven unflinchingly; it was evident he had seen his share of iniquity. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, holding it for a moment, before releasing it in a staggered exhale. Afterwards, his eyes darted open with newfound vigor.

"M-mark…" The man stammered softly. "M-my name is Mark."

"Good." Raven replied earnestly, her voice swimming in uncharacteristic sweetness, "I'm Raven. I'm here to help, but in order to help, I need to know what's going on. What happened?"

Mark took a few more deep breaths and valiantly wrestled himself from the shock that was setting in. He looked at the sorceress standing intrepidly before him, her violet eyes unwavering despite the surrounding turmoil. He chastised himself for his weakness and drew strength from her steely gaze; Mark slowly rose to his feet, standing eye-to-eye with Raven.

"I was doing my rounds, checking up on my patients." Mark began, his voice still shaking from adrenaline, "It was just like any other average, normal night. When all of the sudden, there was all of this commotion…from downstairs. The receptionists were yelling, people were screaming, and then all I heard was rumbling…like a group of people trampling up the stairs. I came out of the room I was in to see what was going on, when I saw a group of about six or seven men come rushing up the stairs. They wore all black, and were wearing these black and tan or bronze masks over their faces."

Raven's eyes narrowed as she now knew what she was up against.

"What else can you tell me? There has to be more!" Raven demanded, as her voice became more authoritative.

"They were so fast…and they were organized," Mark continued, his eyes widening, "They moved down the hall toward Cardiology. That's when they grabbed him."

"Who?" Raven asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Doctor Andrews." Mark replied sheepishly, his eyes filling with tears once more, "Dr. Andrews is our Head of Staff; he is a renowned expert in Cardiology and Respiratory Medicine. He is also one of the most gifted surgeons I have ever met."

"Why did they grab him?" Raven remarked inquisitively, "What could they possibly hope to gain from a medical professional?"

Mark simply shook his head.

"I don't know." Mark replied, his thumb and forefinger wiping away the tears in his eyes roughly, as though he was punishing himself. "One of the goons grabbed Dr. Andrews and started beating on him; a bunch of the hospital staff tried to stop him, but he took Dr. Andrews into a room while the others stood guard. For the better part of an hour they tortured him…beat him…when the man emerged from the room, he tossed Dr. A aside like a sack of potatoes and ordered his men to go up to the fifth floor."

"What's on the fifth floor?" Raven asked directly, knowing that—whatever Slade was after—was close at hand.

"The fifth floor is just the Intensive Care Unit and a few offices." Mark replied, perplexedly, shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know what they are after, but whatever it is, it must be valuable to them."

"What else?" Raven asked, her mind racing from all of the information Mark had given her.

"That's about…it." Mark replied, starting to get upset once again. "I called a 'code blue' over the public address system and ran to help Dr. A. That man really did a number on him…I'm not sure if he is going to make it or not."

"Do you think that he is still on the fifth floor?" Raven asked, her voice becoming raspier by the moment.

"I know he is." Mark shot back, resolved, "I can hear them up there thumping around. I can have security block the stairwells and shut down the elevators, that way the only way out of the hospital is off of the roof."

"Do it." Raven replied tersely, as she flipped her hood up to obscure her face, "I am going to put an end to this."

Raven turned and began to encase herself in her dark energy. As she lifted off of the ground, she could hear Mark's voice once more.

"Raven!" Mark exclaimed, his timbre resounding strongly throughout the halls.

Raven turned, still enveloped in her energy, rising up toward the ceiling once more. She looked at Mark, her eyes burning white.

"Be careful…" Mark said prudently, "And make him pay..."

Raven said nothing, but instead phased through the ceiling, preparing to face Slade and whatever else awaited her on the fifth floor…

*Meanwhile*

Beast Boy stood dogmatically, eying up Slade, who simply paced back and forth arrogantly, his steps resounding sharply within the hospital room. The tattered room was bathed in florescent light, which was so bright and intense it stung the changeling's eyes. Beast Boy looked to the corner of the room at the Slade-bot standing motionlessly, restraining Rebecca and Will. His heart began to beat like a trip-hammer and his mind began to race, consumed with worry; the last thing he wanted was for Rebecca or Will to suffer because of him. Slade walked back and forth a few more times, sizing up the green youth before clearing his throat and approaching him.

"As I have said, Beast Boy," Slade remarked condescendingly, his gravelly voice filling the small room, "If the enemy of your enemy is your friend, I will be the greatest friend you will ever have."

"I may not be the smartest guy in the world," Beast Boy spat back caustically, "But I'm not stupid. I know this is just another one of your tricks; what are you hoping to get out of this?"

Slade chuckled softly, mocking Beast Boy's scathing retort.

"You mistake my generous proposal for a self-serving plot." Slade jeered acerbically. "I can assure you that I have nothing but your best interests at heart."

"Why do you care about what happens to me?" Beast Boy hissed, balling his fists in rage, his veins jutting angrily from his neck.

"Because, my dear boy," Slade replied smoothly, "Your so-called friends clearly do NOT care about your well-being."

"My friends made a mistake." Beast Boy said, slightly deflated, "Anyone can make a mistake…"

"But a REAL friend would have ADMITTED it already and would have at least ATTEMPTED to make amends." Slade shouted loudly, practically erupting, "You were left to DIE, all in the name of Robin's prideful obsession with me…surely you must harbor SOME bitterness toward him."

Beast Boy hung his head, as his mind became clouded with confusion once more. He had been spending a lot of his alone time trying to rationalize his plight, yet—despite this fact—he was unable to reach any sort of absolution regarding his predicament. Beast Boy sighed heavily as he took a moment to collect himself.

"I…would be lying if I said that I have forgiven Robin for what he did to me." Beast Boy remarked sheepishly, "I want to just move on with my life, but something…something keeps driving me back."

"That 'something'," Slade replied sagaciously, "Is unfinished business. You have sacrificed more than most people can imagine keeping the city safe. In the end though, you ended up alone…just like always."

Slade's words cut through Beast Boy, who lifted his head and stared at Slade with both ire and tears in his eyes. All emotion washed from the changeling's normally soft features, as his emerald orbs swam with a noticeable, steely rage.

"It is certainly not easy to go it alone," Slade continued, trying to persuade Beast Boy, "Life is difficult and there is little reason to make it more trying than it needs to be. You see, Beast Boy, I see great potential within you; you are a survivor. You don't allow change to consume you, you adapt to it. You are strong, resilient, and cunning…"

"Don't make me blush…" Beast Boy interjected sarcastically.

Slade stumbled on his words for a moment, taken aback by Beast Boy's abrasiveness.

"Well, then," Slade continued, "Allow me to get to the point. I believe that a partnership would be mutually beneficial to both of us. You are an isolated and ostracized superhero without a team, and I am a man with a vision…and the ambition to turn my dream into a reality."

"Why me?" Beast Boy growled, in a gruff tone, "There is plenty of scum lining the streets of Jump City; there are plenty of villains who would love to be a part of your plan. Why do you want me?"

Slade simply chuckled and walked up to Beast Boy placing his hands on the changeling's shoulders. Beast Boy recoiled at first, causing Slade to grip down more firmly, holding him in place.

"As I said," Slade elaborated, "I see great potential in you. Of all of the Titans—with the exception of Terra—you have come the closest to wounding me physically. That night at the House of Mirrors…you were simply breathtaking. I was pleased that I did not make that appearance in person. You easily handled the android I sent to confront you. That was the night I started taking an interest in you. That was the night I realized that I had been underestimating you."

"So…why now?" Beast Boy snarled, wrenching himself from Slade's grasp. "If you were so interested, why did you wait?"

"Timing is everything, Beast Boy." Slade replied coldly, "Robin erred greatly that night on the Jump City Bridge. I am merely seeking to make things right…to benefit from his mistake…and to give you a chance to be a part of something bigger than yourself."

"What are you talking about?!" Beast Boy shouted, growing increasingly impatient with Slade's profound, cryptic responses.

Slade pulled his face about an inch from Beast Boy's. His eye seemed to be ablaze with excitement; almost as though he was the keeper of a great secret yet to be unleashed upon the world.

"A few moments ago, I spoke of my vision." Slade said, his timbre growing more fervent and lively as he went on, "I merely want you to be a part of it. As they say, teamwork divides the task at hand and multiplies the opportunity for success. Together, you and I could change this city…tear it down and rebuild it as we see fit. United, no one could oppose us. We could be the masters of all before us…"

Beast Boy stared unwaveringly at Slade, who returned his gaze. Beast Boy looked into Slade's eye, seeing nothing but iniquity lying therein. He closed his eyes for a moment, lost in the whirlwind of thoughts careening through his mind. He knew the kind of man that Slade was. He knew that no good could come from a partnership with him, regardless of the logic he used to rationalize it. Yet, deep down, a part of Beast Boy was clandestinely yearning to join Slade.

"Beast Boy!" Will hollered painfully, still in the clutches of the Slade-bot, squirming to get free, "Don't listen to him! Whatever he's offering you…he'll never deliver!"

Slade whirled around to face Will, who gritted his teeth in pain, as the Slade-bot continued to tighten its vice-like grip on the back of his neck. In an instant, Slade backhanded Will across the face, breaking his nose. Blood streamed from Will's face and splattered on a nearby wall. Will winced in pain for a second before fixing his gaze on Slade, spitting blood in his direction.

"I think it would be best if you minded your own business, boy!" Slade muttered angrily.

"If you touch either of them again," Beast Boy snapped, tensing his muscles, "You won't have to worry about the future…"

Slade turned around and faced Beast Boy, who—despite his shortness in stature and the fact that he was clad in a hospital gown—stood menacingly, with murderous intent. Slade feigned apathy, yet inside he could feel something rising within him…a pulsing, nagging, dull sensation…Fear.

*Meanwhile*

Raven enveloped herself in her empathic energy and quickly passed through multiple floors of the Jump City Medical Center, until she reached the fifth floor. As she set her feet on the white tile below, she could feel her knees wobble weakly beneath her; maintaining her focus amidst the cavalcade of astringent emotions took a great deal of her strength, and she was feeling weaker by the moment. Raven dug down deep within and found the determination and fortitude to keep moving. She knew that Slade was close, and it was up to her to put an end to his treachery.

Raven slinked stealthily through the corridors of the fifth floor. The hospital was a maze of hallways, making it difficult for her to quickly pinpoint Slade's exact location. She stood still for a moment and closed her eyes, concentrating on locating where Slade was hiding. After a few moments, Raven could feel a strong, malevolent aura radiating from further down the hall. She pressed forward, sticking close to the wall to avoid detection. As she pressed on, the aura became stronger and more imposing, making her feel nauseous once more.

As she came to the final corner, she pressed her back against the wall and closed her eyes. She drew in a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" Raven whispered evenly. Her soul-self emerged from her body and quickly sank into the neighboring wall, on the lookout for any possible traps. After a few moments, Raven's body was bathed in obsidian light and her eyes darted open.

"Slade-bots…" Raven said breathlessly, "Five of them. Just standing there, waiting. Slade is definitely behind those double-doors up ahead…but…what is he after?"

Raven concentrated harder, this time doing an empathic scan of the area. The most overwhelming presence was that of Slade; a foreboding, dubious cloud seemed to linger overhead. Raven gritted her teeth, focusing harder. As she did, she was immediately overwhelmed by outpourings of fear from two other individuals. Reluctantly, Raven pushed herself even further. As she did, she felt a fourth aura. Raven's eyes snapped open immediately and sweat poured from her brow as she panted from exhaustion.

"No…" Raven breathing hard as she wiped sweat from her face, "It can't be…"

As Raven stood up, she felt dead on her feet. She had absolutely no strength left within her, yet she knew she needed to press forward. Though she was thoroughly exhausted and similarly perplexed by Slade's plan, she knew time was of the essence.

Raven quickly bolted out from behind the corner and enveloped the first Slade-bot in her negative energy, forcefully slamming it against the wall. The impact broke the robot into several pieces, sending twisted chunks of metal flying through the air and circuit boards crumbling onto the tile floor. Taking note, the remaining four Slade-bots drew their blasters and began firing on the sorceress, who was outgunned and outnumbered. She raised a dark shield with her energy and pressed on.

*Meanwhile*

Slade walked up to Beast Boy and stood toe-to-toe with the changeling, still impressed by the green youth's newfound audacity.

"Your little friends don't concern me." Slade replied icily, "Only your decision does. I realize that I have given you much to think about…"

Slade was cut off by the sound of a great commotion emanating from down the hall; cacophony of metal twisting, circuit-boards snapping, and blasters firing filled the air. Beast Boy's brow furrowed in confusion, while Slade's eyes narrowed in contempt; He knew he was running out of time.

"It's time for me to take my leave." Slade said demurely, as he turned toward the door. "You have until midnight to make up your mind, Beast Boy. Meet me at the Jump City National Bank; make sure you arrive on time…I don't like to be kept waiting."

As Slade rushed out of the room, the Slade-bot restraining Will and Rebecca tossed them roughly to the ground and followed Slade out of the hospital room. Beast Boy quickly rushed to their side.

"Are you guys ok?" Beast Boy asked, concern replacing his once-brusque tone.

Will writhed for a moment, his face twisting and contorting from the pain. He gritted his teeth, and grabbed his nose with his thumb and forefinger, snapping it back into alignment. A dry, popping sound resonated hollowly, causing Will to grunt in pain as Beast Boy and Rebecca winced in disgust.

"My neck is a little sore," Rebecca replied earnestly rubbing her neck with her hand, "But other than that, I am okay. Are you okay, Will?"

Will wiped a few small streams of blood from his face before rising to his feet.

"I'm no worse for wear." Will replied gruffly. "I wonder if the swelling will give me the 'bad-boy-tough-guy' look I have always been going for."

Rebecca rolled her eyes; it was all too like Will to crack a joke, even after a life-threatening experience.

"What do we do now?" Rebecca asked meekly, hearing the fracas outside growing increasingly more intense.

Rebecca and Will both turned to Beast Boy, who looked back at them with fire in his eyes.

"We can't stay here." Beast Boy said assertively, "I don't want anyone in the hospital to get hurt because of me. We need to think of a place to go where Slade won't think to look."

Rebecca and Will exchanged ponderous glances, trying to come up with a sensible solution to the current situation. In an instant, Will's eyes lit up.

"My brother is out of town and I'm watching his place for him." Will replied cogently, "We can stay there."

"Good." Beast Boy said nodding in agreement. "Now I need you two to stay here. I'll take care of whatever is outside."

As Beast Boy prepared to head for the door, Rebecca grabbed his arm.

"Don't go!" Rebecca pleaded, trying to reason with the changeling, "It's too dangerous and you're not fully healed yet!"

Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be alright." He said reassuringly, with a slight smile, "If I don't face what's out there and put a stop to it, someone could get hurt. Besides, if I get banged up again, you can always nurse me back to health."

Beast Boy gently pulled his arm away from the petit nurse and walked slowly to the door of his hospital room.

*Meanwhile*

Raven could feel her strength waning as she continued to defend herself against the barrage of blasters taking aim at her. The Slade-bots were relentless in their onslaught, and had her outnumbered four-to-one. Raven knew that she had to make a move or risk simply deflecting their attacks until her strength depleted completely.

In an instant, Raven chanted her mantra and encased herself completely in negative energy. Suddenly, two dark tendrils shot from the energy surrounding the Empath, impaling two of the Slade-bots, who fell instantly to the floor, sparks billowing from their wounds.

The two remaining Slade-bots continued to fire on Raven, who was forced to draw up her shield once more. One of the Slade-bots got a running start and barreled toward Raven full-force; she turned her dark shield toward the rampaging robot in an attempt to stave it off, but was overcome. The Slade-bot charged through Raven's shield of energy and slammed the sorceress into a wall, leaving a sizable hole in the drywall. Raven's eyes closed for a moment, and when she opened them she saw both Slade-bots take aim at her.

"No…" Raven muttered, her voice trembling.

Sharp pains rocked Raven's body as the Slade-bots fired, hitting Raven in the abdomen. The Empath fell limply to the floor, in a crumpled heap.

*Meanwhile*

Beast Boy peered down the hallway just in time to see the Slade-bots firing on their target. He looked at the cloaked figure on the floor…the dark blue hood and cape…the grey complexion. Immediately his blood began to boil. His breathing became heavier, each breath getting progressively deeper. He ran into the hallway, completely ignoring his pain.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy caterwauled, "NO!!"

Immediately, Beast Boy assumed the form of a grizzly bear and charged at the Slade-bots, who quickly withdrew their attention from the injured sorceress. Before the first Slade-bot could raise its blaster, Beast Boy raised his giant paw and tore the robot's head clean off of its body. The second Slade-bot raised its blaster and began firing. Beast Boy quickly morphed into a mouse and scurried across the floor, nimbly dodging all of the shots fired in his direction. Before the second Slade-bot had time to react, Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and drove it into the wall a few feet away from where Raven was laying motionlessly on the floor. Sparks flew as Beast Boy pummeled the android into the wall angrily, not willing to take any chances. After demolishing the second Slade-bot, Beast Boy quickly assumed his human form, running to Raven's side, his hospital gown in tatters.

"WILL!! REBECCA!! I NEED YOUR HELP!! HELP ME, PLEASE!!" Beast Boy shouted.

The pair quickly ran to the changeling's side, taking note of the injured Empath lying on the floor. Rebecca and Will wasted no time checking Raven's vital signs. Beast Boy had tears streaming down his cheeks as he clasped Raven's hand in his.

Will looked at Beast Boy reassuringly.

"She is going to be alright." Will said candidly, "Her wound isn't life-threatening. Right now, she is unconscious."

"Is it safe to move her?' Beast Boy asked tearfully, "I'm not leaving her behind."

"Beast Boy…" Will replied softly, "It's not a good idea to move…"

"LISTEN!" Beast Boy interjected vociferously, a few tears still rolling off his chin, "She is coming with us. Bring whatever supplies you need…I'm NOT leaving her here!"

Will looked into Beast Boy's eyes and could see that he was resolute. Will averted his gaze to Rebecca and nodded in her direction. With that, the dirty blonde nurse rose from the ground and ran down to the end of the hallway.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Will asked, placing his hand gently on the changeling's shoulder.

Beast Boy simply nodded assent.

A few moments later, Rebecca emerged with a large, black duffel bag slung across her shoulder and a long, white lab coat. As she ran down the hallway, Beast Boy and Will got to their feet.

"I got everything we need." Rebecca said, trying not to look directly at Beast Boy or Will. She tossed the long, white lab coat to Beast Boy. "You might wanna put that on…you're a little…exposed."

Beast Boy's face turned beet red as he put the coat on and buttoned it up. Rebecca giggled ebulliently. Will simply looked at Rebecca and shook his head.

"Let's go" Will said firmly.

Beast Boy knelt down and lifted Raven's unconscious form into his arms.

"Lead the way…" Beast Boy replied.

Will and Rebecca darted down the hallway, followed by Beast Boy, who carefully maneuvered through the corridors with Raven in his arms…

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I do hope that you found this chapter to be enjoyable; I think it is probably one of the best that I have written so far! Things are going to be getting REALLY interesting from here on out! I appreciate any feedback that you have to offer, so don't be shy! Thanks again for reading!

Also, if you enjoyed my story, you just may find the following stories QUITE entertaining…

"Perfect Apprentice"- Templar of Honor: This is probably my favorite ongoing story on the site. It has just about everything I look for in a fantastic story!

"Change"- Spartan585: Got updated after an extended hiatus. The new chapter is great (well, so is the whole story, really)!!

"Head Case"- Jack Mirembe: Solid One-shot. I re-read it the other day…it deserves some love!

That's all for now!


	17. Resurrection

Chapter 17: Revelations

Robin opened his eyes slowly, squinting as he attempted to adjust to the bright incandescent lights overhead. He sat up quickly, his heart thumping celeritously within his chest. His mind raced, filled with fear, as he did not know where he was; he panted heavily as a dull, rolling pain settled deep within his gut. He pulled his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes roughly, hoping to help them adjust to the brightness of the room. As the burning sensation irritating his eyes subsided, Robin shook his head to and fro in an attempt to shake the cobwebs from his mind; it was as though he was in a fog. His head throbbed mercilessly; it was as though his pate was being squeezed in a vice. He let out a low grunt as the intensity of the throbbing rose and fell with each passing heartbeat. He breathed in and out deeply several times in rapid succession in a vain attempt to assuage his discomfort, finding only more uncertainty lingering on each dying breath.

He quickly examined himself, taking note that he was in a bed outfitted with sidebars. His body from the waist down was wrapped snugly in a large, dark green blanket, which was tucked in tightly at his sides and underneath his feet, like a cocoon. An intravenous line had been placed carefully in the vein of his right arm, and an electrocardiograph sensor had been slipped over his index finger. He quickly took note that the top of his uniform had been cut away, and in its place—wrapped tightly, yet comfortably—was what seemed like miles of gauze encasing his midsection. He rubbed his hands up and down his chest quickly, as though performing his own extemporaneous examination. Felling nothing, he worked his way around to his shoulders and back and immediately felt a sharp, stinging pain radiate through the area. He winced, grimacing in the wake of the piercing ache which lingered long after he removed his hand from the affected area. Robin wracked his brain, trying to remember what had happened and how he had managed to injure himself so severely.

He remembered staring at the vestal moonlight. He remembered racing down the empty streets of Jump City on the R-Cycle, the night at his back and the wind chilling his skin as the streetlights illuminating the road ahead blurred together. He closed his eyes tightly; trying to concentrate…trying to recall what had happened. In his mind's eye, he could see a large building at the end of a road, dismounting the R-Cycle and slowly skulking toward it, cloistered by the prevailing darkness. He could recollect stumbling upon a pair of double-doors, their bronze handles gleaming in the astral light. Images of long, winding corridors flashed before his eyes, disappearing as quickly as they came. He brought both hands to his head and gently massaged his still-throbbing temples, hoping to evoke something tangible from the nebulous and disjointed array of memories flickering interminably inside his mind.

In an instant, his eyes shot open as sweat began to form at his brow. He panted heavily, still unnerved. As he sat up in the rock-hard mattress, his eyes darted around the room taking note of his surroundings; the white tile floor and grey walls eased his worry with their familiarity. Similarly, the large computer monitor in the center of the room and the oversized bay window to his immediate left brought a strange sense of comfort to his troubled mind. He gazed back at the computer screen, and noticed that it was monitoring his vital signs from the electrocardiograph sensor clipped to his finger. He inhaled deeply as a feeling of warmth washed over him, replacing the nagging uncertainty which had prevailed. In a moment of clarity and relief, Robin realized that he was in the infirmary of Titan's Tower, in the more-than-capable hands of his friends.

Robin slowly lowered himself down onto the rigid mattress, his face contorting in pain as his back and shoulders made contact with the unforgiving surface. Robin bore the pain, gritting his teeth while choking back whimpers and moans. As he laid supine, staring at the Infirmary's ceiling and the bright lights overhead, Robin made every effort to remain completely motionless, having no desire to endure the searing pain once more.

As he settled in, making himself as comfortable as he could be considering the circumstances, Robin's mind drifted back to the events that led to his current, regrettable state. He cupped both of his hands over his face, digging his fingertips into his scalp roughly. He closed his eyes tightly and—with every ounce of energy he could muster—focused on what he could remember, hoping the recently uncovered memories would lead to greater, more substantial discoveries. Robin breathed in gently through his nose until his lungs were filled to capacity, then he held the breath deep within, like a safely guarded secret before exhaling in a slow, controlled fashion. After a few minutes of rhythmic breathing and intense concentration, Robin's body was completely at ease, taking the backburner to his keen and calculating mind. As Robin's heart rate and respiration slowed, his mind was clear to operate unfettered by distraction. He could no longer feel the ubiquitous, astringent pain effecting his back and shoulders. The feelings of worry and uncertainty which permeated every fiber of his being simply melted away like ice in the sunlight, no longer posing a hindrance to clear and logical thought.

As Robin sank deeper into thought, he began to uncover what exactly had occurred. Images appeared to him; flickering thoughts, transient in nature, which came and went like an old-time movie. Robin could see himself filing down a long corridor, peeking into each passing door and window as he went. He could recall coming to a crossroads, having to choose between the Engineering Room and the Control Room. He remembered sneaking down another hallway, trying desperately to avoid premature detection, before reaching another set of double-doors which comprised the entrance of the Engineering Room. He could feel the tension in the air, the abundant confusion rising within him as nothing in the Engineering Room appeared out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, like a revenant rising from the depths of hell, he appeared. His black and tan mask ensconced by the overbearing darkness of the Engineering Room. He spoke in riddles, each blending into the next fluently, creating a cryptic and ominous web of threats, diatribes, and logic. He leapt from the rafters above; nimbly landing on the floor of the Engineering Room…It was Slade.

Robin remembered bits and pieces of the battle with Slade, though it was muddled. At first Slade had the decided advantage, having him disarmed and splayed out on the cold cement floor of the Engineering Room. Yet it quickly became apparent that Slade wasn't intent on killing him…but rather…something else. Eventually, he gained the upper-hand once more, driving Slade's head into a thick concrete wall, a popping noise accompanying the sickening thud, as Slade fell to the floor limply. Silence prevailed for a few moments, yet those moments seemed to stretch on and on, bleeding into one another. He walked up to Slade's seemingly lifeless body, lying face-down on the floor, and rolled him over. To his surprise, the shattered remnants of Slade's mask gave way to a small computer screen, which displayed static before coming into focus. Slade's countenance appeared on the screen, chuckling. Arrogance practically dripped from Slade's barbs as he spoke, twisting the proverbial knife in his gut; mocking him for his inadequacies as a leader, and his shortcomings as a friend.

"_I wonder what went through Beast Boy's mind as you walked away. I wonder what he thought of you in the end…"_

"_You cannot run away from the truth forever, nor can you hide it from your friends. They will find out about your deception and the Teen Titans will be no more…"_

"_Think of your future, Robin. Consider what is best for you. Meet me tomorrow at midnight at the Jump City National Bank…"_

The next thing Robin knew, he was fleeing. From the danger? From the Truth? It mattered not. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He could feel his feet pounding angrily against the white tile floor, as his heart pounded in consternation. His blood raced through his veins and his lungs burned, as though they had been set ablaze. He could hear nothing but the sound of his heart throbbing emphatically and the dull resonation of his footsteps down the darkened corridor.

"NO!!" Robin wailed, jerking up from the bed violently. He yelped in pain as he sat up, as the burning pain afflicting his back and shoulders made its presence felt once more. As the stinging ache subsided gradually into a radiating twinge, Robin pulled his knees to his chest, grasping them tightly. Sweat dripped from his brow, down the sides of his face, off of his chin and onto his chest. His breathing—once rhythmic and calm—was now frantic and spasmodic; the visions of Slade, the villain's venomous words, all led to uneasiness within Robin's gut.

"Think…about my…future?" Robin murmured to himself, his body in agony as he cupped both of his hands on his brow, whisking away droplets of sweat, "What does he have planned…? What does it have to do with my future?"

Robin sat in silence, listening to the din of the electrocardiograph machine normalize; as he calmed down, the frenetic bleating was reduced to a steady, predictable pattern. As Robin sat quietly, trying to figure out Slade's intentions, he heard footsteps approach from down the hall. The large steel door slid open with a hiss, revealing Cyborg.

"Robin!' Cyborg said, a sense of urgency and concern forthright in his tone, "What's going on, man? Your vitals were going haywire and I heard a scream from down the hall. Is everything okay?"

Robin looked at his mechanical friend, whose expression was fraught with empathetic worry. Cyborg walked over to Robin's bedside and glanced down at the Boy Wonder, who was clearly troubled; vexed by yet another of Slade's deceptions, silently chastising himself for being duped yet again.

"What happened, Cy?" Robin asked, his voice wavering as he choked out his words, "I only remember what happened up to a certain point…"

Cyborg looked at Robin sympathetically. Robin was never the kind of guy to take failure of any kind lying down; in fact, it was uncharacteristic of him to lose at all. Defeat was always a bitter pill to swallow and its effects were long-lasting and far-reaching.

"There was an explosion at the Jump City Fuel Company." Cyborg said gently, trying to soothe his leader's wounded pride, "Raven, Starfire, and I all felt the aftershock of the building going up, and we all checked in with one another. When you didn't contact us, Star and I went to look for you. When we got to the Fuel Company, there was nothing much left; some of the building framework was still in place, but all of the machinery was destroyed. It is a total loss."

Robin's face went blank with disappointment. Not only had he allowed Slade to get the better of him once more, but he let the people of Jump City down as well; both of which were unforgivable offenses in his book. Robin cupped rubbed his eyes roughly with one hand while gesturing for Cyborg to continue with the other.

"We scoured the area looking for you." Cyborg carried on, his tone sweet and soft, "Star and I were really worried that…you…well…you know… But after sifting through the rubble, we ended up finding you. You were bloodied and unconscious, but we managed to get you back to the Tower."

Robin nodded, a frown plastered on his face. He threw the covers off of his legs and swung them over the sidebars, preparing to get out of bed. Cyborg took note and quickly blocked his path.

"Cy, what are you doing?" Robin asked inquisitively, staring at the robotic man with confusion in his eyes, "We've got to catch Slade…there's work to be done."

"Let Star and I take care of it." Cyborg replied, his tone swimming with seriousness, "You are in no condition to fight. What you need right now is rest."

"How can I rest with Slade on the loose?!" Robin wailed furiously, "He's is threatening the entire city and you expect me to sit here and do nothing about it?!"

Cyborg quickly reached out and flicked Robin lightly on the shoulder. The Boy Wonder responded with a yelp as a shockwave of pain rushed through his body, contributing to the wrenching pain gnawing at the afflicted area.

"How can you expect to go toe-to-toe with Slade…" Cyborg remarked, shaking his head from side to side, "When you can't even move? You know you can't fight right now, Robin. I know how you feel…you want to bring Slade down just like I wanted to stop Brother Blood. You can't endanger yourself…we need you."

Robin reluctantly swung his legs back over the sidebars and pulled the rough, dark green covers back up over his legs. He hated to admit it, but Cyborg was right. He was in absolutely no condition to fight Slade; even under the best of circumstances, Slade was a handful.

"How did things go for you, Raven, and Starfire?" Robin asked dejectedly as he folded his arms across his chest, stewing in self-loathing and disappointment.

"Things went off without a hitch for me at the Jump City Power Authority." Cyborg said proudly, puffing his chest out a little, "Overload didn't put up much of a fight. Starfire handled Plasmus well, stopping him before he did any major damage to the Water Sanitation Facility…"

Cyborg's voice trailed off as though he was hesitant to continue.

"What about Raven?" Robin asked, his voice brimming with worrisome curiosity.

Cyborg shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck disconsolately.

"She never checked in." Cyborg replied flatly, all optimism vanishing from his tone. "We tried contacting her several times, but she never responded. Starfire and I are going to catch some shut-eye and then we are going to go looking for her. It's been an awfully long night and we are going to need some rest before diving headlong into another mystery."

Robin nodded assent, agreeing with Cyborg. Robin's eyes narrowed as he ruminated, confounded by Slade's plan. Of all of Slade's previous plans, this was by far his most intricate, well-developed scheme. Each stage had been carefully and painstakingly planned; Slade had clearly done his homework. The only question that remained was what angle he was playing. What did Slade hope to gain?

"This plan of Slade's," Robin began modestly, "It's so far-reaching and complex. You and Star were successful in thwarting two aspects of his scheme, and Raven could have very well been successful. The Fuel Company has been destroyed, but that is the only aspect of Slade's plan that has been successful. What does he hope to gain from all of this?"

"It's Slade, man." Cyborg replied matter-of-factly, "His reasons are his own. They always are. Do I think that we stopped him? I can't really be sure. I think that we prevented a catastrophe of cataclysmic proportions, but like you said, he was partially successful."

Robin's face lost all expression as he began to unravel Slade's plan for himself. His heart began to pound faster and faster as the realization of what Slade had in mind began to sink in.

"Cy," Robin said, his eyes wide in horror, his voice a ghost of itself, "Why attack four separate targets if you don't intend on destroying all of them?"

Cyborg stood mulling over Robin's question for a moment, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"I'm not really sure," Cyborg replied earnestly, "I do know that his plan kept us up all night and on our toes."

"Exactly." Robin replied tersely, "What if Slade didn't care whether or not he destroyed all of the targets? What if his real goal was to keep us occupied for a set period of time?"

"A distraction?" Cyborg replied, furrowing his brow quizzically, "If a distraction is what he was going for, he more than succeeded."

Robin stared at Cyborg, a puzzled expression plastered on his face. Cyborg said nothing. Rather, he turned toward the large computer in the center of the room and—with a few keystrokes—brought the local television stations up on the screen. As the mechanical man flipped through the various channels, there was one common thread between all of them; each station was covering the latest breaking news story: The destruction of the Jump City Fuel Company. Cyborg flipped to another channel, where the news was being reported live and from the scene. A brunette woman in her mid-twenties, wearing a black business suit stood in front of the smoldering ruins prepared to give her report.

"It all started early this morning in downtown Jump City." The woman began, her face devoid of all emotion, her tone steely and stern, "Around five this morning, the Jump City Police Department received a distress call about a potential explosion in the metropolitan area. Upon further investigation, the police on the scene discovered that the Jump City Fuel Company had been completely destroyed by an apparent terrorist act. Authorities will not speculate at this time who they believe is behind this latest attack on the city. The Jump City Fuel Company supplied natural gas to the entire city; its destruction leaves countless citizens without heat and hot water. Citizens are urged to remain calm in the wake of this latest misfortune. City officials are hesitant to place a time frame on the restoration of natural gas and fuel services to the city, but assured us that 'all that can be done to address the situation at hand is being done.' With that, I am Kristen Singleton, Channel Five News."

As the report came to an end, Cyborg turned off the computer screen. He knew that the news would simply cover the story again, and the last thing Robin needed right now was to be reminded of his failure. Cyborg looked back at Robin, whose face was a mosaic of frustration and terror.

"Like I said, Robin," Cyborg said walking back to Robin's bedside, "If Slade wanted a distraction, he succeeded in a big way. All of the city's first responders: firemen, police, city employees, and so on are all working around the clock downtown to clear the rubble, and rebuild. At the same time, the people of Jump are being whipped into frenzy by the media."

Robin's eyes widened once more.

"Slade has the whole city in the palm of his hand." Robin said, his voice filled with fear, "With everyone distracted and preoccupied—and with no one looking—he has free reign over the entire city…"

Robin and Cyborg remained silent as the sober reality of Slade's dubious plan began to assert itself. Terror filled their minds and hearts as they came to the conclusion that Jump City—their city…their home—was at the mercy of a madman.

*Meanwhile*

The sun was shining brightly over the horizon, smiling on the new day that had broken. The blithe light bathed Jump City in a phosphorescent glow, glinting off of the windows of the large skyscrapers, which cast long, sweeping silhouettes. The streets were eerily quiet. Normally, at this time of day, the streets were humming with people on their way to work or simply going about their daily business. This morning, however, the streets were deserted, like a ghost-town sans tumbleweeds. Will, Rebecca, and Beast Boy walked quickly from street to street, sticking mainly to the side-roads and back alleys to avoid detection; they did not want to risk being followed.

"Boy," Will said, awestruck, "Where is everybody? I figured we were going to run into crowds of people, but so far I haven't seen a soul."

"It is really strange." Rebecca replied with a shrug, while carrying a large black duffel bag "I wonder what's going on…"

"Whatever is going on, it isn't good." Beast Boy said with forceful certainty. He carried Raven securely in his arms, walking agilely and deliberately to ensure that she would not be disturbed or her injuries exacerbated, "We gotta keep moving and get inside as soon as we can."

"We're only a couple minutes away from my brother's loft." Will said assuredly, "It takes a little longer to take the back way around."

Will led them through another series of alleys, lined with dumpsters, garbage cans and refuse. Each alleyway was a narrow corridor—only about six feet wide—and sandwiched tightly between two buildings. Similarly, each alleyway seemed to teem with discarded boxes and wrappers, and were adorned with potholes and mud puddles. As they walked through the winding series of passageways, silence was predominant. Only the sound of their passage provided any substantial disruption to the ghostly stillness. After a few more minutes of trudging through the urban labyrinth, they arrived at the rear of a tall, brick building. They were greeted by a single steel door, replete with upper and lower windows comprised of thick, tempered glass. To the right of the door was a small black box, with a tiny glowing red light. Will reached into his pocket and rifled around for a moment before fishing out his keyring. He thumbed through the keys for a moment before locating a small, grey fob. Will waved the fob in front of the black box, causing the light to change from red to green, and the door to open with a click.

"Alright guys," Will said with a self-satisfied smile, "Here we are. My brother's place is at the top…tenth floor."

Will glanced over at Beast Boy, who looked thoroughly exhausted, sweat pouring from his brow, dripping onto the long, oversized white lab coat he was wearing. Raven remained slumped in his arms, breathing slowly and rhythmically. Beast Boy looked down at the pallid sorceress, her eyes closed and her features appearing evermore radiant in the mid-morning light. His eyes began to well with tears as he gazed upon her, feeling responsible for current state.

"Beast Boy," Will began softly, "Let me take her up the stairs…It's a long climb and you look spent."

"I'll be alright." Beast Boy said, his voice trembling with emotion as he continued to gaze at Raven, lying gently in repose in his arms, "I'll rest when we get to the top."

Will thumbed through his keyring once more, flipping through it as one would a rolodex, until he located one specific key, which he separated from the others and handed to Rebecca.

"Here, Rebecca," Will said softly, "This is the key to my brother's apartment. It's the only room on the tenth floor; Beast Boy and I will be up in a minute."

"I'll have the room open for you." Rebecca said, nodding in agreement, "I'll start setting up an area for us to get to work on her."

Will nodded, signaling his approval. Rebecca quickly bounded up the stairs with the large duffel bag of supplies slung over her shoulder. The sound of her footsteps became increasingly faint as she ascended the staircase. Will looked back over at the changeling, who remained completely reticent; Beast Boy approached the stairwell cautiously, not wanting to misstep and injure himself or Raven. Will followed directly behind.

"It's not your fault, you know." Will said calmly, trying to bring some semblance of solace to Beast Boy's troubled mind.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Beast Boy said as he methodically made his way up the stairs.

"Is it working?" Will replied with a slight chuckle and a hearty smile, hoping to evoke a positive response from the green youth.

Beast Boy simply glanced over his shoulder at Will, whose smile quickly faded when he saw Beast Boy's pained expression.

"I wish I could say that it was." Beast Boy replied somberly, "It's hard to NOT feel responsible. No matter how hard I try, I always fall short…and everyone that I love ends up paying the price."

"I don't think that's true…" Will said earnestly, "Bad things are going to happen, that's just part of life, you know?"

They continued to climb the staircase, each of their steps echoing throughout the stairwell as they continued to venture upward.

"I don't know how you can say that." Beast Boy snarled back in frustration, "You saw what happened at the hospital; hell, you had a front row seat! Do you think ANY of that would have happened if I hadn't been there?"

Will remained quiet, trying to formulate a reassuring response. He had come to realize over the last few weeks that, though Beast Boy liked to appear outwardly aloof, he was undoubtedly intelligent and sensitive. Beast Boy bore his burdens well, usually hiding behind a façade of off-color humor and a disarming smile. Yet, even his carefree, jokester persona had cracks in it; behind the fissures, Beast Boy was vulnerable.

"Yeah, Slade was after you." Will said candidly, "He hurt some people to get to you. That doesn't make it your fault. People like that are willing to sacrifice anything and anybody to get what they want."

"He wanted me." Beast Boy replied with a snort. "He hurt all of those people in the hospital…and he hurt Raven…so he could get to me…"

Will tried to think of something comforting to say, but came up blank. He looked at Beast Boy, watching him as he carried Raven's unconscious form up the stairs. Though he said nothing, it was apparent that Beast Boy was internally berating himself for putting innocent people in harm's way.

Beast Boy and Will reached the top of the stairs and were greeted by an open door at the end of a short hallway. Beast Boy walked toward the door, trailed closely by Will. Suddenly, with Raven still in his grasp, Beast Boy turned around and faced Will, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I remember telling someone once," Beast Boy said almost inaudibly, his eyes welling up with tears, "That having powers made you different, but how you used them made you unique. I realize now how wrong I was. Having powers makes you different, and those differences are what tears mankind apart, regardless of how you use them."

"Beast Boy…" Will said, his heart sinking into his shoes upon hearing the changeling's lugubrious rationale.

"What good is having special abilities," Beast Boy spoke vehemently, "If I can't even save the people I love?"

Beast Boy quickly turned and headed into the loft, leaving Will outside, his mouth agape. Beast Boy's words cut Will to the core; he knew that the green youth had been struggling internally—truly conflicted—about what to do next, but he never expected him to consider throwing in the towel completely. Will sighed, utterly speechless, before following Beast Boy into the loft and shutting the door behind him.

"Rebecca," Beast Boy called out, "Where are you?"

Beast Boy scanned the apartment, taken aback by its stateliness. It was large and spacious. The walls were all eggshell white; various and sundry pictures adorned them. The carpet was a dark tan color, and wound throughout the spacious apartment. To his left was the living area, complete with a light beige furniture set, two glass tables, and an entertainment center. To his right was the kitchen. All of the appliances were modern and stainless steel.

"I'm back here!" Rebecca shouted loudly so Beast Boy could hear her. "Through the living room, second door on the left."

Beast Boy walked through the living room carefully, taking in his surroundings. He walked through the living room and down the hallway. The first room he passed looked like a bedroom, and was decorated similarly to the rest of the loft. The next door he passed was a bathroom, complete with a black tile floor and granite countertops. Finally, he came across the final room, which served as a second bedroom. Rebecca was waiting for him, and had her supplies set up so that Raven's medical condition could be readily addressed.

Rebecca had laid a large white sheet over the top of the bedspread on the bed. Beast Boy walked in carefully and stepped gently to the side of the bed, where he laid Raven down gingerly. He took a step back and stared at Raven's limp body, rising and falling with every breath. His eyes began to fill with tears once more.

"Beast Boy," Rebecca said quietly, "She's going to be okay. Trust me."

"I just can't stand to see her like that." Beast Boy replied morosely, his tone barely above a whimper.

Rebecca got to her feet and walked over to Beast Boy, who remained motionless, staring at Raven. Rebecca placed her hands on Beast Boy's shoulders, and massaged them gently, getting his attention.

"You have no reason to feel guilty." Rebecca said sternly gazing into Beast Boy's emerald eyes, "You didn't do anything wrong. I promise that she'll be just fine. Will and I are going to look her over and treat her wounds; after that, she'll be right as rain…you'll see."

Beast Boy nodded sheepishly, staring at the dark tan carpeting below. There was much for him to consider. What would Raven say when she saw him? Would she be happy to see him? Would she be angry with him? How would he explain his lengthy absence? Beast Boy's mind bristled with an amalgamation of disjointed thoughts, which only troubled him more. Worse still, Slade was expecting him to make the biggest decision of his life. Beast Boy sighed heavily and cupped his face in his hands; a myriad of voices nagged at him, beseeching him to hear reason. It was as though he was being pulled in different directions all at once; eventually, something would have to give.

Will entered the room, carrying a small stack of folded clothes. He looked at Rebecca sympathetically. She simply nodded in reply. Both felt terrible for Beast Boy, who—on top of already having gone through a great deal of suffering—felt responsible for the attack on the hospital and Raven's injuries as well.

"Hey, Beast Boy," Will said saccharinely, "How about you get yourself cleaned up and get some rest? I'm sure you will feel a whole lot better after a hot shower and a few hours of sleep. I took the liberty of rummaging through my brother's wardrobe so you'll have some actual clothes to wear; he's close to your size."

Beast Boy nodded as Will handed him the stack of folded clothes and a towel.

"T-thanks…" Beast Boy murmured softly, his tone still filled with sorrow. The changeling was about to leave the room, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I'll give you my word…" Will said to Beast Boy, his face steadfast with resolve and seriousness, "We'll do everything we can to help her. Go get some rest…"

Though he said nothing, a ghost of a smile appeared on Beast Boy's face. He turned and walked out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall. Will looked toward Rebecca, who was standing at Raven's bedside.

"Let's get started." Will said to Rebecca calmly, with a devilish grin on his face, "That is after you wipe the drool from your face, of course."

Rebecca's eyes widened, her jaw dropped open, and she began to blush.

"It's not…I didn.'t…I mean, uh…" Rebecca stammered, caught completely off-guard by Will's forwardness. "You're such a pig, Will."

Will smiled wide, chuckling to himself. He reached into the large, black duffel bag and pulled out a pair of shears, a bottle of saline solution, and a large cotton swab.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Will said, still smiling. "Now, let's get to work."

*Meanwhile*

Beast Boy stood in the shower, the hot water feeling like heaven on his skin. Steam rose around him, enveloping him like a warm blanket as it rose to the ceiling. Beast Boy could feel his aching muscles loosening to a state of utter relaxation; he stood, bracing himself with both hands against the wall of the shower, allowing the water to pour down his back and shoulders. He breathed in deeply, allowing the steam to consume him.

As the hot water soothed his aching body, his mind continued to churn incessantly, working overtime. Slade's offer replayed interminably in his mind, like an echo in an empty room.

"_As they say, teamwork divides the task at hand and multiplies the opportunity for success. Together, you and I could change this city…tear it down and rebuild it as we see fit. United, no one could oppose us. We could be the masters of all before us…"_

"_You have until midnight to make up your mind, Beast Boy. Meet me at the Jump City National Bank; make sure you arrive on time…I don't like to be kept waiting."_

Uncertainty and confusion lingered tangibly, creeping and squirming within Beast Boy's gut. Though Slade was repugnant at best, his words resounded strongly with the changeling. His friends had abandoned him, leaving him broken and bloodied on the Jump City Bridge. Though he had sacrificed so much of himself to protect the city, in the end, he was expendable. Robin's impertinence and indifference alone was deplorable.

After Robin's betrayal, and his unexpected recovery, Beast Boy found himself alone in a hostile world. He had made more than his fair share of enemies during his tenure with the Teen Titans. Formidable foes and common scum alike would seek to enact their revenge against him; with no allies, he would have to constantly look over his shoulder to make sure no one was lingering in the shadows, waiting for him to lower his guard. Even then, it would only be a matter of time until he erred and someone was able to turn their fantasy of retribution into a stark reality. No man was an island and he was certainly no exception.

Though a part of him yearned for the potential benefits a partnership with Slade would offer—namely security and an opportunity for a reprisal against Robin—another part of him chided himself for considering such foolishness. He knew that very little good could ever come from a partnership with Slade. Slade always had an ulterior motive or an angle that he would play; when Slade was through with him, he would surely turn against him. Something deeper, however, nagged at Beast Boy. Though he was angry, still seething about what had happened to him, no amount of bloodshed could ever change the past. Robin made an egregious mistake in leaving him to die, but that did not make the other Titans or the people of Jump City—all of whom would be targets of Slade's plot—culpable.

Beast Boy cupped his face in his hands as the revitalizing water continued to refresh him. His mind continually torn in an internecine tug-of-war; making a definitive decision would not be easy.

"I wish," Beast Boy murmured to himself, barely above a whisper, "That someone could help me…could show me which path to take…"

*Meanwhile*

Will and Rebecca began to work on Raven. Wasting little time, Rebecca cut away the midsection of Raven's leotard, exposing her wound. Will looked upon the dark red burn wound, contrasted with a few black char marks and winced, vicariously experiencing Raven's pain. Rebecca quickly poured the saline solution into the large cotton swab and began gently cleaning out Raven's horrific burn-wound.

"That's pretty gnarly looking." Will said candidly, his face still contorting in pain, "Those blasters really did a number on her."

Rebecca simply nodded as she continued to flush out Raven's wound.

"The wound looks worse than it is, really." Rebecca said blithely, "I'm going to finish cleaning and dressing it, but other than that, there's nothing else physically wrong with her."

Will nodded in agreement as Rebecca discarded the large cotton swab and fished a roll of gauze out of the black duffel bag on the floor at her feet. Will lifted Raven up gently, allowing Rebecca to wrap the gauze tightly around the injured Empath's midsection. As they finished wrapping the wound, protecting it from infection, Will laid Raven lightly back down on the bed.

Rebecca began cleaning up the rest of the supplies, organizing them and placing them into various different pouches of the duffel bag. She brushed her hair out of her face as she finished, zipping up the bag. As she got to her feet and turned around, she found Will standing behind her with a large grin plastered across his face.

"I was going to go scrounge up some lunch; maybe some grilled cheese sandwiches." Will said plainly, his smile beginning to assert itself, "Can I interest you in a sandwich, or would you rather feast your eyes on something a little…greener?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes at Will, who began laughing uncontrollably, impressed with himself.

"How long are you going to give me a hard time over this?" Rebecca asked, visibly irritated.

"I think I can run with this one for a while." Will replied with a smile.

"Ok. I think he's cute, alright?" Rebecca fumed, berating Will for his immaturity, "He's down-to-earth and sweet and funny…I just can't help myself…I just wish he was a few years older…"

Suddenly, as Will and Rebecca remained distracted, Raven's eyes darted open and she quickly lifted herself upright. Her mind raced as she knew not where she was; the last thing she could remember was being overcome by the Slade-bots at the hospital. Her heart raced as fear crept up her spine and survival became her highest imperative.

Without hesitation she enveloped both Will and Rebecca in negative energy, lifting them up into the air and almost to the ceiling. Her eyes burned white-hot as she found the strength to pull herself out of the bed, standing to confront the two bickering strangers before her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Raven growled, not knowing if the people before her were friends or enemies.

"W-We are t-trying to h-help you!" Will shouted out, his voice wavering, as the dark energy chilled him to the core and uncertainty filled his heart.

"Y-yeah…we're f-friends of B-Beast Boy's!" Rebecca cried out, her heart pounding like a drum.

Raven's eyes quickly changed in color from white to blood red, and a second pair of eyes appeared below them. She almost doubled in size, rising to the ceiling as dark tendrils of energy began to swirl around her, laying waste to the room. Objects began to fly indiscriminately through their air as Raven began to lose control.

"LIAR!" Raven howled, her tone brusque and deafening, "You don't even deserve to SPEAK HIS NAME!"

Will and Rebecca's faces quickly filled with fear as they gazed upon what could only be described as terror incarnate.

"We're telling you the truth!" Will pleaded, practically begging Raven to hear reason. "Beast Boy is alive...He's here…in the other room…"

"He was MY friend…" Raven snarled, her eyes practically ablaze, "I'll TEAR YOU APART for desecrating his memory…"

*Meanwhile*

Beast Boy turned off the water and began to towel off. He wiped the steam from the mirror in the bathroom, looking at his reflection; he knew that he was going to have to make the biggest decision of his life, and either way it was going to impact his life as well as the lives of those around him. He sighed heavily, unable to clear his troubled mind.

As he stood, lost in thought, he heard an uproarious clatter from down the hall. Without hesitation, and without knowing what to expect, Beast Boy wrapped the towel around his waist and bolted out of the bathroom and down the hall to see what was causing the ruckus.

Beast Boy threw open the door to the spare room. His eyes widened as he saw Will and Rebecca suspended in the air as Raven loomed over them. Incognizant and out of control, Raven stood poised to deliver a deathblow to the defenseless and terrified hospital workers.

Beast threw himself in between Raven and Will and Rebecca.

"RAVEN, STOP!!" Beast Boy yelped holding his arms out in front of him pleadingly.

In an instant, Will and Rebecca dropped to the floor abruptly, landing roughly on the floor. Raven quickly shrunk down to the floor, lying in a crumpled heap. Beast Boy quickly rushed to her side, kneeling next to her. Raven's eyes returned to their normal state, her violet orbs opening slowly gazing up at the figure looming over her. As she stared, she could not believe her eyes; the breath within her quickly escaped and her heart practically seized.

"B-Beast Boy?" Raven said, her voice but a whisper, "Is that REALLY you?"

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I do hope you enjoyed this latest installment! I must apologize for the delay; my internet was down the last few days, so I was unable to post! I hope it was worth the wait!

Now, as is customary, here are some other stories that deserve some love…

"Perfect Apprentice"- Templar of Honor: It only gets better and better. Frost is the KING of OC's.

"Start From The Beginning"- ChillyFeather: Just a good solid story. I have enjoyed it so far.

"The Wild Man's Journey"- TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: The latest from the author who brought us "Tough Times in Jump City" and "Beast Boy's Gambit." Another solid effort.

"Miniature"- YourMoosyfate: A cute, lighthearted series of one-shots; ideal for those periods when you want to read something that isn't as depressing as "Collateral Damage!"

Thanks again for reading! I really appreciate it!


	18. Discoveries

_A/N: This update is on the large size, so for the sake of readability, I have broken it down into two chapters. This is part I…enjoy!_

Chapter 18: Discoveries

Beast Boy rose to his feet, and offered his hand to Raven, who remained on the floor, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"Raven…" Beast Boy said softly, his hand still outstretched, "It's ok…It's just me…"

Raven scurried backward on the floor, retreating from Beast Boy. Her mind was in a state of utter confusion and disbelief. To Raven, it was like being in a room filled with people all shouting at the top of their lungs; it made concentrating on any one voice close to impossible. As she shuffled back on the floor, she looked at Beast Boy, who was standing in the bright, afternoon light, which poured in through the windows of the spare bedroom.

Raven's eyes were immediately drawn to the changeling's chest and abdomen, which were covered in thick, jagged scars. Her eyes widened as she found herself transfixed by the numerous serpentine wounds carved into his skin; they were horrific and captivating all at once.

"Raven, please…" Beast Boy said, practically cooing, "It's okay…you're in a safe place."

The sound of Beast Boy's voice snapped Raven out of her fixation on his marred body, bringing her attention to his face. He smiled softly at her, his lower fang protruding over his upper lip as it always had. Yet, Raven could tell that something was different about Beast Boy…she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was evident. His features were no longer as soft and warm as she remembered; he looked thoroughly exhausted and weathered. He had dark bags under his eyes from apparent lack of sleep and a jagged scar above his right eye.

"How can this be?" Raven said, her heart pounding feverishly as she breathed heavily, still in a state of shock, "R-robin told us that you…died…"

Beast Boy took a few more steps toward Raven, who responded by retreating further toward the wall. He looked into Raven's eyes—which were normally both stolid and beautiful—and saw only terror emanating from them. He could feel his heart sinking as she shrank away from him; her reaction making him feel like a monster rather than a man.

"Robin was mistaken." Beast Boy continued softly, hoping to put Raven's mind at ease, "Please Raven…I need you to trust me…"

Raven continued to stare at the changeling, her mind buzzing incessantly. Last she knew, she had been fighting Slade-bots at the hospital. Awakening to find herself in an unfamiliar place surrounded by unfamiliar people was enough of a shock, but to be splayed out on the floor at the feet of a ghost was simply too much to process. Raven's heart continued to race of its own accord, thumping with such vigor it threatened to burst.

Beast Boy walked closer to Raven, who had backed herself into the wall. She sat with her back against the wall, staring up at him in trepidation and awe. He rubbed his eyes roughly, feeling lower than ever. He had worried about what her reaction would be when she finally came to, but to see her sitting on the floor, practically petrified of him, did much to confirm the worst of his fears. He took a deep breath and held it for a moment, before slowly lowering himself to Raven's level.

"It's me, Raven…" Beast Boy said, his eyes tearing up as Raven continued trying to retreat further into the wall, "What do I have to do to make you believe me? I'll do anything…"

Raven said nothing. Instead, she fixed her gaze on Beast Boy. This time, however, it wasn't his scarred body or hardened features which entreated her. This time, she was close enough to look him in the eyes. She stared impetuously into them, perusing them intently. They were the same wondrous hue—dark green—and burned brightly, as the sunlight cascading through the window refracted off of them. Though they now were filled with oceans of pain and quaked with a profound and inherent sadness, Raven could feel her own anxiety begin to melt away…practically evaporating.

"Beast Boy…" Raven said, her voice filling with jubilant confusion, "It really is you…but…how?"

Beast Boy smiled lightly and slowly stood back up, not wanting to lose his towel in the process. Once again, he outstretched his hand to the sorceress, offering chivalrously to help her up from the floor.

"None of that matters right now, Raven." Beast Boy beamed, his voice filling with sanguinity. "All that matters is that you're alright…you had me really worried. I promise I'll explain everything to you…"

Raven did not move at first, still in shock from all that had occurred. As she stared at the smiling changeling before her, her qualms and inhibitions were forced to the back of her mind. Slowly, she extended her arm and reached for Beast Boy's outstretched hand…and grasped it in hers gently.

As Raven took Beast Boy's hand and rose to her feet, surges of malevolent pain tore through her body, which immediately went limp. Her head began to pound mercilessly as a cavalcade of emotions began to rush through her all at once. Raven quickly covered her face with her hands as her knees buckled and she fell to the floor in a heap. Her body convulsed as she rolled on the ground, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Raven found herself laying on a cold, hard surface, wracked by the most intense pain she had ever experienced. She could feel her body growing colder and her breaths growing shorter as she stared up at the starry sky above. Out of the prevailing shadows, a figure loomed above her, staring at her apathetically. The figure's eyes burned white-hot with intensity as it stood unflinching, as though it was calculating its next move. Raven reached her bloodied hand out to the silhouette, pleading for help. As the night grew darker, only the figure's luminescent eyes remained; though it lingered, ensconced in the surrounding blackness, Raven could hear it speak…

"_I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I wish there was some other way…"_

"NO!!" Raven caterwauled at the top of her lungs, still writhing on the floor, paralyzed by the agonizing ache which coursed throughout her body.

Beast Boy stayed close to Raven, concerned for her safety. Will and Rebecca, having never seen anything like what was unfolding before them, took a few precautionary steps backward, toward the door to the spare room. Raven's body continued to jerk spasmodically as she dug her fingertips into her scalp involuntarily, unable to cope with the charges of excruciating pain which pounded her like violent tidal-waves.

As Raven's body trembled wildly, she screamed and wailed loudly. Her deafening cries of pain filled the room; Beast Boy, Will, and Rebecca could only watch in horror as the sorceress shrieked shrilly, her cries resonating strongly within their minds. As Raven continued to flail, her dark energy began to radiate from her body, swirling viciously around the room. The windows shattered, sending shards of glass airborne before falling carelessly to the carpet below. The bed angrily pounded against the wall, sending reverberations through the floor. Similarly, the closet doors slammed closed, swung open, and slammed closed once more. After what seemed like an eternity, Raven's outburst subsided and silence swept over the room. The spare room was a mess; the bed was askew and its covers were strewn about, shards of glass were scattered across the carpeted floor and a cold draft now blew in through windowless gaps in the wall. Amidst the destruction, Raven lay motionless on the floor, breathing gently.

Will stood wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open in shock. He glanced at Raven, who remained sprawled on the floor, before glancing at Beast Boy. He stammered for a few moments, letting the harsh reality of Raven's episode and the current state of his brother's apartment sink in.

"What…what the hell just happened?" Will asked bluntly, staring at Beast Boy, practically beseeching him for answers. "Is that…normal?"

"Yeah," Rebecca added, her voice just barely above a whisper, still shocked by what she had witnessed, "She was fine…well, she was confused, but she wasn't convulsing and wrecking stuff!"

Beast Boy did not speak; his expression was a testament to worry and concern. He stared at Raven, whose body lay in the middle of the destruction. He approached her slowly, taking care not to step on any glass shards. As he got closer to the supine sorceress, he could see her chest rising and falling rhythmically, taking in long, deep breaths. He knelt by her side and noticed that her eyes were wide open and her countenance was flushed completely, devoid of expression.

"Raven…" Beast Boy murmured softly, "Raven, are you okay? What just happened?"

Beast Boy reached out, preparing to lay his hand on her shoulder to gently nudge her out of her stupor. Suddenly, Raven came alive.

"No!" Raven shouted, practically pleading with the changeling, "Don't touch me!"

Raven quickly collected herself, only getting to her knees before crawling away from Beast Boy. She winced in pain as the sharp glass shards jabbed against her skin as she evaded him. Beast Boy's ears drooped as he hung his head in shame. He could feel tears welling up, stinging his eyes astringently. Raven moved herself to the corner of the room before sitting with her back against the wall, still trying to recover from the deluge of emotions and memories which overcame her.

Raven slowly got to her feet, wincing in pain as the burn-wound to her abdominal region seared virulently. She gently removed the shards of glass which stuck to the palms of her hands and her knees; fortunately most of them had not broken the skin. She looked down at Beast Boy, who remained on his knees, completely downtrodden. The changeling looked up at her, returning her gaze.

"I…I need to meditate…" Raven said meekly as she stood in the corner with her back to the wall. Without a moment's hesitation, she encased herself in dark energy and phased through the ceiling.

Rebecca rushed to Beast Boy's side, seeing that he was deeply hurt by Raven's actions. She placed a hand gently on his shoulder in an effort to console him. He looked up at her somberly, clearly crestfallen.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" The petite blonde nurse asked sympathetically, feeling badly for the changeling. Rebecca feigned a reassuring smile, although she was still bewildered by the sequence of events that had occurred.

Beast Boy got to his feet slowly, placing one of his hands on the towel wrapped around his waist to make sure that he wouldn't lose it.

"Yeah..." Beast Boy replied softly, "I'm not hurt. I'm just disappointed…I was hoping that she would be…happy…you know…to see me…"

Will and Rebecca stood before him, yet neither spoke.

Rebecca wished that she could tell Beast Boy that she knew how he felt and that everything would be alright. He was always blithe, even when things were at their worst; to see him so dejected was heart-wrenching. Though she opened her mouth several times as though to speak, she said nothing. Every word of consolation seemed bitter and hollow when reconciled with the situation Beast Boy was in.

Will also felt badly for Beast Boy. He knew how important Beast Boy's friends were to him. To be spurned in any way would be undoubtedly hurtful, but when the circumstances behind the present situation were considered, it was doubly cruel. Beast Boy had wanted nothing more than to be reunited with his friends, but now—in a moment that should have served as a beautiful reunion—the changeling seemed more alone than ever.

Beast Boy walked toward the door of the spare room, preparing to head back to the bathroom and get dressed. Though his face was completely devoid of expression, he was suffering internally. He felt as though his heart had been torn truculently from his chest. As he walked toward the door, staring vacantly at the floor, Will grabbed his arm. Beast Boy stopped in his tracks and looked at Will, his blank expression tearing at the man.

"I know she's happy to see you…" Will said, his voice steadfast and encouraging.

"Were you paying attention?" Beast Boy asked hoarsely, his tone wavering, "She's afraid of me. Every time I get close to her, she runs away from me…"

"You have to understand." Will replied earnestly, "Until a few minutes ago, she thought that you were dead. For the last few weeks you have been out of commission at the Jump City Medical Center…Did you ever think that maybe during that time, she started trying to deal with losing you?"

Beast Boy's expression changed from one of heartache to a ponderous gaze. He had never stopped to consider the situation from Raven's point of view. He tried to imagine how he would feel if he was placed in Raven's situation. While one always imagines reuniting with a dearly departed loved one to be a joyous occasion, few ever stop to think of the all-pervading shock that would accompany such a reunion.

"If I was in her position," Will stated with a small smile, "I would be pretty freaked out…I would have probably reacted the same way she did…"

Beast Boy, Rebecca, and Will looked back at the completely disheveled spare room.

"Well," Will continued, a feeling of woe creeping up his spine, "I probably wouldn't have wrecked everything…"

"Yeah," Rebecca interjected, her eyes wide as she stared at the mess in front of her, "Why did she have to trash the place? Isn't that going a little overboard?"

"You have to understand something about Raven…" Beast Boy began softly, hoping that Will and Rebecca would not hold what happened against the Empath, "Her powers are controlled by her emotions. She has to meditate constantly to keep her emotions in check. If her emotions are out of balance…not working together in harmony…then she loses control of her powers. She doesn't mean to do it, but it does happen every once and a while. I wish I could have a dollar every time I've had tofu eggs and bacon blow up in my face…"

Will and Rebecca could not help but laugh at the last comment, as Beast Boy smiled warmly.

"I'm going to get dressed," Beast Boy said plainly, "Then I'll help you clean up this mess…It's mostly my fault anyway."

Beast Boy walked out of the room, leaving Will and Rebecca alone together amidst the destruction. Rebecca turned toward Will, who was standing at the doorway with a weird smile plastered on his face.

"You seem to be taking this all in stride…" Rebecca said candidly, as she started straightening the covers on the bed, "Most people would be pretty upset about all of this…"

Will walked over to the bed and helped Rebecca straighten out the covers and put it back on its frame, and pushed it back into place.

"Is my brother going to kill me?" Will asked his voice still brimming with satisfaction, "Yeah, he will probably be mad at me. But for the first time in the longest time, I feel like I am a part of something greater than myself, you know? Everyday I wake up and I go to work—and while I love it—it becomes routine; I work with a lot of different patients who come and go…walking out of your life as fast as they came into it. But this…being able to help Beast Boy…it is so much more meaningful than anything I've ever done."

Rebecca nodded assent. Working as a nurse was a rewarding profession; often she encountered people at their worst—being sick or injured—and was able to help them be well again. Yet there was something different about what they were doing to help Beast Boy…something nobler about it.

"I'm going to get a broom or something for the glass…" Will said flatly. "Be back in just a second."

Rebecca stared out of the broken windows, casting her gaze on Jump City. It was mid-afternoon now, and the sun was at its zenith; the entire city was bathed in golden light. A cold breeze blew from the north, sending a chill through the nurse's body; the warmth of the sun truly belied the bitter cold of the winter air. She sighed heavily as she stared out at the City, simply enjoying the view.

She could hear footsteps approaching from down the hallway and quickly snapped herself from her reverie, believing that it was merely Will returning with a broom or a vacuum. Instead, she quickly turned, standing practically face-to-face with Beast Boy, who was now fully dressed in a black tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She could feel herself blushing, but tried her best to hide her truest sentiments from the changeling.

"That's…a good look for you." Rebecca said sweetly with a smile, "Though there was something about that hospital gown…"

Beast Boy smiled and laughed a little.

"It's always my goal to impress the ladies." Beast Boy said ebulliently, "As for the hospital gown…I'm not going to miss the draft."

Both shared a hearty chuckle before Will returned, carrying a broom, dustpan, duct tape, and a few clear plastic garbage bags.

"Sounds like you guys are having fun in here…" Will said, a devilish grin upon his face, "Well, I hate to be 'THAT GUY' but let's get this cleaned up… Beast Boy, can you sweep up the glass while Rebecca and I tape these garbage bags over the…well…non-windows?"

Beast Boy nodded as they all got to work. With the three of them working together, cleaning up the room took only about twenty minutes. Once they were finished, it looked pretty close to normal, save the garbage bag windows.

"That's definitely good enough for me." Will said with a deep yawn, outstretching his arms over his head, "Man, I'm beat."

Rebecca and Beast Boy both nodded in agreement. They had not slept a wink since Slade attacked the Jump City Medical Center, and the fatigue was beginning to wear on them.

"I think some rest would do us all some good." Rebecca replied, her eyes drooping drowsily.

The three stood in the spare room silently for a minute, too tired to muster the energy to move. They looked back and forth at each other, as though they were mentally deciding who should sleep where. Beast Boy raised his hand meekly.

"I call the couch!" The changeling said somnolently.

*Meanwhile*

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"

Raven continued chanting her mantra as she levitated a few inches off of the cold surface of the apartment building's roof. The frigid wind nipped at her exposed skin as she meditated, but she paid no heed. Instead, she tried—with great difficulty—to find her center after being inundated with an onslaught of unbridled emotions and painful memories.

The visions replayed in her head interminably, no matter how hard she tried to force them to the backburner. She saw the darkened figure approach—its eyes burning like brimstone—staring down at her indifferently. She could feel the nocturnal chill descending over her body, which was growing colder and colder by the second. The pain, which racked her body completely, pulsating agonizingly with every heartbeat, grew evermore prominent and intense. Her only consolation throughout the course of events was the astral sky above, smiling down upon her as she lay on the cold asphalt.

Raven lowered herself to the surface of the roof and stood up, staring out at the Jump City skyline, which was bathed in the afternoon light. She stood, completely perplexed by the cryptic series of disjointed images and disembodied sentiments which overcame her. There was only one thing that she knew for sure, and that was the source: Beast Boy.

She remembered taking his hand, grasping it firmly for but a second. In that time, some of his memories and experiences shot headlong into her, like a current of electricity. Under normal circumstances, controlling the undesirable aspects of her powers was commonplace; however, due to extreme fatigue and lack of meditation, she was unable to control her empathic abilities.

"The visions…the feelings associated with them…" Raven began to mutter to herself, "Were so vivid, so…terrifying…I have no desire to revisit them again."

She stood in silence for a moment, letting the cold wind gnaw at her as she ruminated.

"Beast Boy is alive…" Raven continued, a faint smile appearing on her face, "That should be enough for me…It's more than I could ever hope for…But…I need to know how it's possible…I need answers…and my only leads are those…visions."

Raven took a deep breath and swallowed hard, not really looking forward to what she was about to do. Rather than try to avoid the images, as she had been attempting to do, or push them aside as instinct told her to, she was going to delve more deeply into them; to concentrate all of her energy on them in hopes of uncovering more. She sat in the lotus position on the rooftop of the apartment building and gently levitated into the air. She took a few more deep breaths, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, completely relaxing her muscles. She outstretched her arms and closed her eyes, not yet sure whether or not she would like what she was about to uncover.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!"

As Raven spoke, her entire body became encased in negative energy, preparing to go down the rabbit hole in search of clarity.

Raven levitated in the air, her body enveloped in her dark energy, breathing in and out rhythmically. She inhaled deeply through her nose, completely filling her lungs before slowly exhaling through her mouth. She began to feel her muscles relaxing as her heart rate slowed considerably. As she reached a languid state, she concentrated deeply—focusing all of her energy—on the visions she had experienced when she initially touched Beast Boy.

Raven opened her eyes to find herself standing on the Jump City Bridge. The last vestiges of sunlight were waning in the west. Crickets and cicadas began to chirp merrily in the distance as the warmth the sun provided was replaced with a cool autumnal chill. Raven quickly scanned the surface of the bridge, finding that it had been completely destroyed. The surface of the road was strewn with rubble, which surrounded a sizable gap in the bridge itself. Vehicles, both abandoned and destroyed, lined the pavement. Some of the wrecked cars and trucks, which resembled little more than twisted hunks of steel, smoldered; black smoke lifting into the twilight sky, blowing carelessly in the breeze. Raven moved closer toward the epicenter of the devastation, fearing what she would find there.

As she weaved in between abandoned and disabled vehicles, she noticed a few larger pieces of debris. Large hunks of rock and rebar lay haphazardly on the pavement. Raven looked to her left and right, wondering how such large pieces of concrete could have wound up in such an odd place. Upon further examination, she noticed that one of the bridge's concrete pillars was smashed, completely pulverized. She speculated momentarily as to what—other than a wrecking ball—could have caused such destruction, but as she walked around the enormous slabs of rock and twisted metal, her thoughts turned toward a smaller pile of debris but a few feet away, a purple and black sneaker jutting from the wreckage.

Raven quickly rushed to the pile, her heart pounding feverishly. Though she knew she was not going to like what she was about to see, she knew that she needed to see it. As she approached the side of the mound of rubble, she was taken aback by the sight of blood staining the surface of the stones; deep red arterial blood. She could feel her stomach churn a little, but pressed forward until she was standing directly over the ruinous heap. What she saw tore at her heart.

Beast Boy lay motionlessly amidst a pile of pulverized stones and jagged chunks of metal. The top of his uniform was shredded, revealing his chest and abdomen, which were covered in deep lacerations from the falling debris. His left leg was pinned under a sizable slab of concrete, twisting his leg in an awkward fashion.

Raven could feel her breath die within her as tears began to well up in her eyes. She averted her gaze from the changeling's terrible wounds to his face. He was semi-conscious, staring up at the twilight sky. A deep gash above his right eye oozed blood freely, which trickled down the side of his face. He breathed spasmodically and faintly; Raven winced every time he drew in a breath, as the sucking chest wound from his punctured lung wheezed every time he inhaled. As she looked down upon Beast Boy's crumpled form, she wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms.

Raven stood over him for a second more, chilled by the cool east wind. She could feel hollow pangs of guilt beginning to crawl through her insides, gnawing at her feverishly. She began to look back on that night and how it could have played out differently.

"If only I could have held onto that semi-trailer." Raven said gruffly, scolding herself, "This never would have happened. If I would have known how badly hurt he was, I never would have left. I would have tried to heal him…it may not have helped much, but it would have been better than going on a wild goose chase…"

Raven's moment of self-flagellation was cut short by the sound of light footsteps approaching the pile of rubble in the near-darkness; though the steps were soft and gentle, they echoed, shattering the stillness of the night. Raven quickly whirled back around to get a better look at the nebulous dark figure from her previous visions.

What Raven saw unnerved her.

She saw—not a dark or shadowy figure—but Robin, standing above Beast Boy, with a worrisome look on his face. He stood in silence, seemingly calculating his next move. She looked deeply into his eyes, which were ablaze with contemplation; as though the gears were turning, mulling over a life-altering decision. After a few more moments of intense rumination, Robin looked down at the ground, hanging his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy…" He said, quietly and woefully, "I wish there was some other way…"

As quickly as he came, he left, turning toward the large gap in the center of the Jump City Bridge in pursuit of Cinder Block. The Boy Wonder nimbly traversed the hole in the structure, making it to the other side with ease before disappearing into the night.

Raven could feel her heart plummeting, a few tears stinging her cheeks, cooled by the brisk autumnal breeze. It was completely dark now, and the crescent moon hung solemnly in the astral sky, which smiled upon the city. The sound of the water below gently washing to and fro filled the air soothingly; similarly, the crickets continued to sing their melodies harmoniously. As Raven looked down upon the mortally wounded changeling, she could not help but feel that the treachery of this particular night belied its majesty.

Beast Boy continued slipping in an out of consciousness. In one moment, he was alert and coherent, and in the next he was disoriented. His breaths grew even shorter now, as he began to cough up blood, which dried on his lips and around his mouth. Raven knelt next to him as he stared blankly at the stars above. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, feeling crestfallen and betrayed.

"I'm so sorry, Beast Boy." Raven said to herself, her voice a staggered whisper, "I promise…I'll do everything in my power to try and make things right."

Raven stood up silently and pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head, ensconcing her features in darkness. She levitated off of the surface of the bridge slightly, her eyes burning white-hot.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!"

In an instant, Raven opened her eyes and drew in a deep breath before falling roughly to the roof of the apartment building. Twilight was quickly approaching, and the sight of the Jump City skyline at sunset was truly one to behold; Raven, however, was too vexed to appreciate its beauty.

Raven lay on the surface of the roof, chilled by the frigid gusts of wind that were swirling around her. She breathed heavily, practically panting, as she tried to collect herself. Slowly and methodically, she lifted herself up slightly with her hands before slowly getting to her knees and then her feet. She walked to the edge of the roof, grabbing hold of the railing to steady herself as she looked out upon Jump City.

"How could Robin do such a thing?" Raven asked herself mournfully, unable to understand how her leader could make such a heartless decision. "How could he lie to the rest of us for so long with a straight face?"

Raven could feel her anger begin to assert itself, but she quickly reined it back. Though she had not completely found her center, dealing with the troublesome visions did much to clear her mind. Though she had hoped to find clarity through probing the visions, she wound up with only more questions.

*Meanwhile*

Beast Boy lay restlessly on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Though he was thoroughly exhausted, his mind simply refused to cooperate. A myriad of thoughts raced all at once, overwhelming the changeling and jolting him from sleep every time he closed his eyes.

Beast Boy brought his hands to his face, running his fingers through his hair before rubbing his somniferous emerald eyes; he groaned in frustration, clearly peeved that he was tired and unable to get any rest. Instead, Beast Boy took a few deep breaths, slowly breathing in and out. He folded his hands over his navel and—with one last deep breath—heaved a great sigh, bringing his muscles to a state of complete relaxation. His eyelids began to feel heavy as he sank deeper and deeper into the soft, dark tan fabric of the couch; though it was merely a couch, it was far superior to the hospital bed to which he had grown accustomed.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander, realizing that sleep was but a forlorn hope. In the back of his mind, he knew that—in a few short hours—he would have to make the greatest decision of his life; Slade had made him an offer that only a fool would refuse.

"_As they say, teamwork divides the task at hand and multiplies the opportunity for success. Together, you and I could change this city…tear it down and rebuild it as we see fit. United, no one could oppose us. We could be the masters of all before us…"_

The masked man's words continued to reverberate within Beast Boy's mind, vexing him greatly. Under normal circumstances, it would have been easy to discredit any offer Slade brought to the table. He was an insidious and treacherous individual, esurient to the core; his sadistic, self-serving ways made him a threat to Jump City and mankind alike.

Beast Boy sat in lucubration, trying to make sense of Slade's intentions. Foremost, the changeling wondered why he was so important to Slade's plan. Other criminals—prominent criminals—would have jumped at the opportunity to work with a heavy hitter such as Slade. It simply did not make sense for Slade to take a chance, potentially risking the cohesiveness of his plan, to wager on converting a hero to villainy.

As Beast Boy lay, thinking about all that had transpired, another perplexing thought came to mind. Slade risked quite a bit coming out of hiding to make his proposition in the flesh. It would have been much easier and much safer for him to send one of his Slade-bots to deliver the message. Slade had to have known this, yet he disregarded his own personal safety during his visit to the Jump City Medical Center.

'Why would he come out of hiding like that?' Beast Boy wondered silently, wracking his brain for lucidity, 'Did he want to prove to me that his offer is serious? Did he figure that sending one of his drones was too impersonal? Is he trying to lure me into a false sense of security?'

The Green Teen sighed heavily, not knowing whether he was on the right track or simply making mountains out of molehills.

'I really need to think this through…' Beast Boy thought to himself, a sense of direness pervading, 'Slade is not exactly known for keeping his promises. He says he wants me to be his partner—that together we can accomplish whatever we desire—but…I'm not sure that is what I want to do with my life.'

Beast Boy opened his eyes and sat up in the couch, stretching his arms over his head. He yawned deeply and rubbed his eyes with his fingers, still lost in the labyrinth of his own mind.

'I'll never forget what Robin did to me…' The changeling thought, as he got up to get a drink of water, 'I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him for that. I'm still so angry…I just wish he could know how it feels…to get a taste of his own medicine. He thinks he's the greatest...that he is always right and everyone should listen to him. Maybe it's time someone brought him down a couple of notches so he sees how wrong he was…'

Beast Boy grabbed a glass cup that was lying next to the sink, and turned on the faucet, filling the glass with water. He gulped it down quickly, yet still savored its refreshing coldness.

'But Slade's no better…I'd be exchanging one devil for another.' Beast Boy contemplated as he set his glass in the sink, 'I can't keep doing this. I'm tired of fighting…I'm tired of losing everyone and everything that I love…and for what? A pat on the back and an "attaboy?"'

Beast Boy walked back over to the couch and flopped down, propping himself upright by leaning into the arm of the couch. He glanced out a nearby window, taking in the sunset. The bright spectrum of colors entreated his eyes as he stared, completely transfixed by its beauty. Hues of red, orange, yellow, and pink permeated the sky, soothing the changeling.

'My life has been a constant struggle…'Beast Boy thought to himself as he stared off into the majestic light waning in the west, 'I've always tried so hard to do the right thing, to be the best person—the best hero—I can possibly be. In the end, though—as in everything I've ever done—it is never enough.'

Beast Boy sighed again and got to his feet. He walked over to a window near the couch and stood in front of it, watching the last vestiges of sunlight pass beneath the horizon; the dying daylight still lingered in the sky momentarily, like a crescendo.

'I've been given a gift.' Beast Boy thought as he continued to stare out into the dusk, 'I've been given something precious that most people only dream of: A second chance. I've played the hero long enough; I don't find it liberating anymore…As selfish as it sounds, it has become an unwelcome burden.'

Tears came to his eyes as the last of the sunset slipped away, leaving the dark of night to assert itself in its stead. The first stars of the evening began to glimmer softly in the sky, complimented by the vestal moon.

'This is it… Tonight I am going to wipe my hands clean of all that I've done and start over fresh. By sunrise tomorrow, everything will be different…I'll be different. I can put my past to bed and start concentrating on what's to come…I can live my life on my own terms…'

Beast Boy looked directly at the moon and shuddered. Though he had always taken refuge in the darkness and found solidarity in the moon, it reminded him of being pinned underneath the rubble, clinging to life itself. He grimaced slightly, but continued to stare off, undeterred. As the astral light poured through the window, bathing Beast Boy in its soft luminescence.

Beast Boy smiled a faint smile and continued to peer out of the window. For the first time in weeks, his mind was able to wander away freely without nagging doubts or pressing concerns to besmirch his solace. At that moment, standing in front of the living room window, staring out at the moon, Beast Boy was at peace. He was so enveloped in his own tranquility that he did not hear Will approach him from behind.

"Up so soon, Sleepyhead?" Will said jokingly.

Beast Boy practically jumped out of his skin from fright, quickly whirling around instinctually, but lowered his guard when he realized who it was.

"Y-yeah…" Beast Boy replied, his heart now racing from the shock, "I was just…you know…thinking about things. I guess I've got a lot on my mind."

Will strutted to the refrigerator, pulled out a carton of milk and began to drink from the carton.

"I sort of figured that was the reason." Will said, concern present in his tone, "From the way you were yawning earlier, I figured you would have slept for a while longer. What's on your mind?"

Beast Boy shot Will a knowing look.

"Between having to decide how to handle this situation with Slade, worrying about Raven, and thinking of what the future holds for me, I've had quite a bit to work out." Beast Boy stated earnestly, looking down toward the floor.

Will wiped his face with his forearm and put the milk carton back in the refrigerator. He walked from the kitchen into the living room and stood next to Beast Boy at the window, looking out into the night.

"You need to stop second guessing yourself." Will spoke softly and reassuringly, "I was in the hospital room when Slade threatened you and you stood your ground. THAT takes guts. I'm not worried about your decision."

Beast Boy's eyes widened upon hearing Will's words, rather surprised that the man had such boundless confidence and faith in him.

"I know that you have been…wavering lately." Will said, choosing his words carefully, "You have been wondering whether or not heroism is worth all of the pain and suffering that you have been subjected to. You have been feeling low about some inevitable misfortunes that have occurred along the way. All of that is completely understandable. Like I said though…I'm not worried. You may not realize it, but you are one of the strongest people I have met. In the short time I have known you, you have been through more than most people endure in a lifetime; through it all, you had a smile on your face and an upbeat attitude. If you can do that, anything is possible. I know when the time comes, you'll make the right choice."

A hush swept over the two; a sort of unspoken mutual understanding. Will meant every word that he had said, believing whole-heartedly in the changeling. Similarly, Beast Boy appreciated the vote of confidence. Knowing that someone believed in him so adamantly did much to reassure him. His lingering doubts and qualms—while still present—were greatly diminished upon hearing Will's soothing words.

"Have you spoken with Raven yet?" Will asked softly, a trill permeating his tone.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously. He still felt badly about how things had played out when Raven first saw him. He knew that he couldn't avoid the awkward conversation that was to ensue forever, though he had hoped to avoid it for a little while longer.

"No…not yet." Beast Boy replied candidly, feeling rather ashamed of himself for not showing more initiative. "I probably should go and make sure that she is okay; hopefully, she'll want to talk to me. Have you seen her? Do you know where she is?"

Will rubbed his chin lightly for a moment, his eyes averting skyward.

"Come to think of it, I don't think she ever came inside." Will said, clearly shocked. "She's been out there for a couple of hours now. Do you think that she's alright?"

Beast Boy cracked a wry smile; clearly Will didn't know Raven too well.

"If you give Raven peace and quiet, she can meditate for hours." Beast Boy said, chuckling lightly, "Usually I…sort of…interrupt her peace and quiet."

Will began to laugh, totally understanding what Beast Boy was alluding to. Just as he was the court jester of the Jump City Medical Center, Beast Boy was the prankster of the Teen Titans. The old saying was true; there certainly is one in every crowd.

"It's definitely colder than it looks outside." Beast Boy said seriously, "Maybe I should take her a blanket and a cup of tea…"

Will's eyes lit up, proud that the changeling was finally going to make his move and work things out with Raven. He dashed into the kitchen and began to look through the various cupboards until he came across a box of chai tea. He took the teakettle from the stove, filled it with water, and placed it on one of the burners. He turned the corresponding knob on the stove, waiting for the burner to light.

"Hmm…" Will said curiously, "The stove isn't working…That's…weird."

Will wore a befuddled expression as he fiddled with the stove, trying to get the burner to light. Each time he tried however, he was met with a sharp ticking sound and little more.

"No gas…" Will said to himself quietly, still puzzled by the whole situation. "How odd. Well, I guess that is what microwaves are for!"

Will filled a large plastic container with water, placed it in the microwave, and hit a series of buttons; the microwave then kicked on, droning softly. Will quickly moved from the kitchen to the living room, gesturing for Beast Boy to follow him. The pair walked down the hallway to the spare bedroom.

"My brother keeps the extra blankets and stuff in here." Will said plainly, "I'll go in and grab you one to take to Raven. Rebecca is probably still asleep…"

Will paused for a moment, a wide smile washing across his face as he began to open the door to the spare bedroom slowly, hoping not to disturb the slumbering nurse.

"Dreaming of you…" Will finished, laughing gently.

Beast Boy stared at Will, clearly taken aback by the man's proclamation. Will simply rolled his eyes at the changeling. He walked into the room on his tip-toes, silently making his way over to the closet. He slid the closet doors open quietly, reached in, and pulled out a large flannel blanket before tip-toeing out of the room and closing the door.

"You are unbelievable." Will said, handing the changeling the blanket while shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" Beast Boy replied questioningly, clearly not quite understanding what Will was alluding to.

"How can you NOT know that Rebecca has a crush on you?!" Will said, practically beside himself, "I mean…she hits on you ALL THE TIME!"

Beast Boy couldn't think of anything to say. His mind raced, trying to formulate a coherent response, but he quickly became flustered and started to blush.

The two men walked back into the kitchen as the microwave dinged, signaling that the water was ready. Will reached in, took hold of the container, and poured the searing hot water into a large, stainless steel travel mug. He then added two of the teabags and screwed the lid on tightly.

"You're the only guy I know who has a smoking hot nurse throwing herself at him and is completely oblivious to it!" Will said, chuckling to himself.

He handed Beast Boy the large travel mug of tea, thoroughly enjoying having fun at the green teen's expense. Beast Boy, armed with the mug of tea and the large flannel blanket, turned and walked toward the door to the apartment. He took a deep breath, still on edge about approaching Raven and discussing all that had occurred. He swallowed hard as he reached the door.

"The roof access door is straight down the hall." Will said gently, hoping to comfort the changeling, "It's the only door down that way, so it's hard to miss."

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly and opened the door, exiting the apartment slowly, clearly worried about what was to come. He shut the door quietly as he left, leaving Will alone in the apartment, shaking his head from side to side, chuckling to himself. He stared at the doorway Beast Boy had just exited.

"Go get your girl…" Will said firmly.

_A/N: That is it for Part I! Onward to Part II! Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think!_


	19. Acumen

_A/N: This update is on the large size, so for the sake of readability, I have broken it down into two chapters. This is Part II…enjoy!_

Chapter 19: Acumen

Beast Boy walked slowly and silently down the long, darkened corridor. His mind continued to race as he approached the roof access door at the end of the hallway, clearly denoted by the large, red exit sign glowing above it.

He wondered how he was going to explain everything to Raven. She would obviously have questions—about how he survived, why he hadn't contacted the Titans, why Slade was after him—and she would want answers. Worse still, she would want the truth; in this particular case, Beast Boy knew that the truth was toxic. If word of what had happened to him spread, the Titans could very well fall apart from within, leaving Jump City unprotected at a most inopportune time.

Beast Boy opened the door at the end of the hall and was greeted by a flight of metal stairs which led to another door with an exit sign above it. He walked up the stairs as the sound of his footsteps on the metal echoed through the stairwell. As he reached the door, he took one last deep breath and tried to appear outwardly calm and collected. He opened the door and stepped out onto the roof. Raven was over in the far corner, sitting in the lotus position, her hands outstretched. He walked prudently across the roof, not wanting to make too much noise or disturb the sorceress. He continued to walk gingerly until he got within earshot of the Empath.

"R-raven?" Beast Boy said, barely above a whisper, still carrying the travel mug and blanket tightly. "Raven, are you okay?"

Raven did not flinch at first; she continued her meditation on the peace and quiet of the apartment building's roof. Beast Boy could feel the butterflies squirming around in his stomach as he took a few more steps in Raven's direction, practically looming over her before he paused.

"R-raven?" Beast Boy murmured, his voice resonating softly, "It's okay if you don't wanna talk to me…I understand. I figured I would bring you some hot tea and a blanket…it is…kinda cold out here…"

Beast Boy's voice trailed off as Raven turned her head and looked at him. Her soft features were aglow beneath the astral sky; her violet eyes shimmered, practically swimming with emotion. Beast Boy's heart felt as though it had stopped; in this moment, he did not know if the sorceress before him would be happy to see him or spurn him.

"T-thank you…" Raven said, deadpan, a ghost of a smile appearing upon her face.

As Beast Boy handed her the blanket and the large mug of tea, she couldn't help but notice the sorrow in his eyes; it was a palpable sadness which seemed to trouble him. He feigned a smile, trying his best to put her mind at rest, but she easily saw through his ruse.

A noticeable silence descended between the Empath and the changeling; a chill gust of wind swept by, howling angrily and cutting through the stillness of the night. Beast Boy looked down at Raven, who stared at him questionably; his heart began to sink as he could not discern from her expression what she thinking. Beast Boy smiled and nodded at Raven, taking her reticence as a plea for solitude. He hung his head in disappointment, turned around, and began to walk toward the roof access door.

As Raven watched Beast Boy trudge disconsolately toward the door, all of her emotions began to tear at her at once. She had never intended to drive the changeling away through—what outwardly appeared to be—indifference. Though she seemed to be externally calm and placid, she was struggling within. All of her emotional aspects pulled her in different directions; their prodding building from an inaudible banter to a cacophonous droning. As Beast Boy approached the roof access door, Raven's turmoil boiled over.

"Beast Boy, STOP!" Raven hollered, getting to her knees, her expression now swimming with longing and desperation.

The changeling stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her, a look for disappointment still draped across his face.

"Y-yes Raven?" Beast Boy said sheepishly, his voice wavering.

The Empath remained at her knees, staring at Beast Boy from across the rooftop. She was overjoyed that he was alive; her heart practically singing in his presence. On the other hand, numerous burning questions troubled her. The nefarious visions which had coursed into her like an electrical current opened her eyes to all he had endured. At the same time, her quest for clarity piqued her curiosity; there were so many questions that she wanted to ask him…so much she wanted to know…to try to understand.

For the first time since their reunion, they were alone. There was nothing but the darkness of night and the chill on the air to come between them. Raven motioned for the changeling to sit at her side before uttering the four words every man dreads hearing…

"We need to talk…"

*Meanwhile*

Robin sat in the infirmary of Titan's Tower, watching the news. He felt utterly helpless and equally guilty as he watched extended coverage of the devastation to the Jump City Fuel Company. The reporters did a very good job of trying to sound reassuring amidst the calamity. Throughout the news report, the on-scene camera crews cut to visuals of the completely demolished site; what was once a stately looking building was now reduced to a smoldering pile of rubble, metal, and shattered glass. Robin's stomach continued to tie itself in knots as he watched, feeling solely responsible for letting down Jump City.

Robin winced in pain as he turned toward the clock in the corner of the computer screen; his back and shoulders were still in intense pain from the explosion. The clock displayed the time as 9:13 p.m.; Robin's heart began to sink, as he knew he had just over two hours to decide what to do. As the television continued to blare indiscriminately, Robin sank his head into his folded arms and began to ponder his current predicament.

"_You cannot run away from the truth forever, nor can you hide it from your friends. They will find out about your deception and the Teen Titans will be no more. What will become of you then, Robin? Think of your future, Robin. Consider what is best for you. Meet me tomorrow at midnight at the Jump City National Bank …and Robin…Don't be late…" _

Robin shuddered as the words of his nemesis rang in his ears hollowly. It was bad enough to deal with Slade under any circumstances, but the characteristics of this particular instance made the situation much worse.

'How could I have been so stupid?' Robin thought, chiding himself. 'Beast Boy was my friend. He trusted me wholeheartedly and I let him down…I…betrayed him…"

Robin buried his head even deeper into his arms as he sat up in his bed in the infirmary, mulling everything over.

'I can't help but think that—if the tables had been turned…if I had been injured—Beast Boy would have moved mountains to save me. In his most desperate hour, when he needed me the most, I turned my back on him.'

Robin gritted his teeth against immense pain as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his bare feet on the cold linoleum floor. He grunted as he lifted himself out of bed. He almost crumpled to the floor as he began to walk, his legs still weak and shaky. After a few feeble steps, however, he righted himself and began to walk slowly across the room, toward the large bay window. Night had descended and the moon and stars were out in abundance. Robin stood before the large window gazing out at Jump City—his city—planning his next move.

'I hate to admit it,' Robin thought to himself while gazing out upon the serene nocturne, 'But Slade is right… Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire will eventually figure out what happened that night. They will know that I deliberately deceived them and simply did nothing while Beast Boy bled to death. They'll never forgive me for that…and they will never trust me again…'

The Boy Wonder could feel his eyes getting misty underneath his mask; though he did not want to think of losing his friends, he knew now that it was practically a certainty. He sighed deeply, choking back his tears.

'If I could do things differently, I would.' Robin continued dejectedly. 'But even I can't change the past…I am going to have to live with my mistake for the rest of my life. Though I know I will never be able to make up for it completely, I have to do everything that I can to honor Beast Boy's memory…'

Robin swallowed hard, realizing what he needed to do.

'I can't take the easy way out anymore.' Robin mused stoically, 'That is how I got into this mess…doing what was easy instead of what was right. Joining up with Slade would be taking the easy way out. A partnership with Slade would only make a bad situation even worse. He thinks that—because I have tried to hide the truth from my friends—that I am willing to endanger humanity as well…THAT is where he is wrong. I know now what I need to do…no matter how it pains me.'

As Robin continued to ruminate in the moonlight, he heard voices approach from down the hall. Wasting no time, he scurried silently across the room and quickly got into bed just as the door to the Infirmary swung open revealing Cyborg and Starfire.

Both the Mechanical man and the Tamaranian girl looked despondent and worried.

"Still no sign of her?" Robin asked, his voice saturated with concern.

"No…" Cyborg replied grimly, clearly downtrodden. "Star and I swept the whole city a couple of times. We stopped at all of the hospitals that she visited and asked some questions, but didn't get much out of it."

"Much?" Robin asked, his voice trilling slightly.

"Well," Cyborg continued, his tone harrowing, "Star and I think that the last place Raven visited was Jump City Medical Center, downtown. Turns out that it had been attacked a few hours ago…"

Robin began to feel a chill crawl up his spine.

"Slade?" He asked knowingly.

"Yes." Starfire responded, clearly troubled, appearing on the verve of tears, "Cyborg and I asked many questions and came across a man named Mark who was most helpful. Mark explained to us that several—as he put it—"mechanical-looking things" forced their way through the hospital and attacked one of the doctors."

Robin looked at Starfire, completely confused by what she had reported.

"Why would Slade go to all that trouble to attack a doctor?" Robin asked, completely beside himself with confusion.

"We know not." Starfire continued, her forceful tone belying her obvious discontent, "Cyborg and I intended to ask the doctor a few questions regarding the attack…but…"

Starfire trailed off, unable to continue; she was clearly troubled by the fact that Raven was missing, and she had no desire to lose yet another of her friends. Cyborg put his hand on Starfire's shoulder soothingly and tried his best to calm her down.

"Slade beat the doctor into a coma." Cyborg continued, "The hospital staff is confident that he will pull through, but can't put a timeframe on it. All they would tell us is that his name is Doctor Sam Andrews and he is a renowned heart surgeon and respiratory specialist."

"What could he have possibly had that Slade would want?" Robin asked quizzically, utterly baffled by Slade's seemingly random act of violence.

"We don't know." Cyborg replied, shaking his head in frustration, "And we won't know until he comes around. But, as we picked Mark's brain, we found out that he did have an encounter with Raven."

"Yes!" Starfire said, slightly more excitedly, "Raven came to the assistance of the hospital and pursued Slade. However, that was all we were able to uncover."

An all-pervading silence swept over the Infirmary; an overwhelming feeling of woe and dread began to creep into the minds and hearts of the Titans, who were beside themselves with worry.

"Until we have proof to suggest otherwise," Robin said in an authoritarian tone, "We need to assume the worst. Slade could very well be holding Raven against her will…or she could be wounded…"

Robin's voice trailed off as he did not want to mention the third distinct possibility. Cyborg and Starfire merely stared at him knowingly, understanding what he was alluding to but refusing to acknowledge it.

"Well," Cyborg said optimistically, "Her communicator is currently offline, but I have the frequency isolated. If she activates her communicator, the coordinates will be sent to me. Until then, all we can do is play the waiting game. Star and I are going to take a quick break and grab something to eat, but after that we are going to go search some more."

Robin nodded and sighed heavily, feeling—not only responsible—but completely powerless to help. Starfire quickly took note of Robin's distress and tried her best to comfort him.

"Fear not, Robin." Starfire said, as she approached her beau and ran her fingers through his hair, "Cyborg and I will bring Raven back. You merely need to focus on feeling better!"

Starfire smiled widely at Robin, hoping to put his mind at rest, before slowly exiting the room.

"Star's right, man." Cyborg replied earnestly, "We are going to do everything we can to find her. We've got it covered. I'll be sure to keep you informed of what is going on…just try to relax…"

With that, Cyborg exited the room, allowing the mechanical door to slide shut behind him, leaving Robin alone in the Infirmary; the domicile quickly began to feel like a prison cell to him. Robin looked over at the clock once more, allowing the pain to once again sweep over his body. He noticed that the clock read 9:47 p.m. now; his meeting with Slade was rapidly approaching.

"Yeah," Robin muttered to himself sarcastically, "Relax…"

*Meanwhile*

Beast Boy sat next to Raven on the roof of the apartment building. At first, they said nothing. The beauty of the Jump city skyline bathed in the benevolent moonlight served as a welcome distraction. The bitter wind continued to whip--whistling and howling—serving at the only disruption to the tranquility of the night. Raven took a few sips of her tea, savoring its blithe bitterness and wrapped the flannel blanket around her body tightly. She stole a glance at Beast Boy, who sat silently next to her; he wore no expression, but stared at the stars above, which reflected in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Raven?" Beast Boy asked quietly, turning his head to face the sorceress, "I worried about you all day. What happened earlier…when you…lost control?"

Raven took a deep breath to compose her thoughts as she turned her head to meet Beast Boy's gaze. Sadness seemed to suffuse Raven's expression as she took a moment to formulate her explanation properly.

"I was shocked to see you." Raven said candidly, "I was rushed by a sudden flood of emotions that I could not control…"

Raven stopped speaking for a moment and looked at Beast Boy, who was returning her gaze fervently. She knew she owed him an explanation, as she did not want him to feel responsible for her outburst, but she was unsure how to broach the subject.

"Because I haven't been able to sleep or meditate," Raven continued solemnly, "When I touched your hand…I saw what happened to you…through your eyes."

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he quickly looked away. He felt tremendously guilty that he had—even unwittingly—subjected Raven to such a horrific experience. Those memories…that pain…were his alone to bear.

"I'm sorry, Raven." Beast Boy said, his tone clearly remorseful.

Beast Boy hung his head in sorrow, feeling badly about subjecting one of his friends to that level of agony; he had seen firsthand the toll it had taken on her. He sat penitently until he felt a hand gently caress his shoulder.

"No, Beast Boy…" Raven replied sternly, "I'm sorry. If I would have known what had happened to you that night…If I would have stayed with you instead of following Robin's orders. You wouldn't have suffered so much. I would have been able to help you."

"I understand, Raven." Beast Boy said, trying to reassure the Empath, "You don't have to apologize. There is nothing that we can do to change what happened…the only important thing now is concentrating on the present and looking to the future."

Raven nodded slightly as she pulled the flannel blanket more tightly around herself. She took a few small sips from the large mug of tea Beast Boy had brought her. The changeling's comment caused Raven's synapses to fire on all cylinders; though the past could not be changed, what could be done in the present to make sure such a misfortune never occurred again?

"Beast Boy…" Raven spoke sternly, "What do you want to do about Robin?"

Beast Boy sat next to Raven, taking in the view of the Jump City skyline. He took a few deep breaths, savoring the invigorating winter air as he pondered Raven's question. Rather than responding, however, Beast Boy remained reticent.

"Beast Boy…" Raven spoke evenly, "Robin stood over you, knowing how badly you were hurt and made a conscious decision to leave you to die. Then, he lied to the rest of the team about it…surely something needs to be done."

Beast Boy looked at Raven, staring directly into her violet orbs. Though he did not speak at first, the assertiveness of his gaze took Raven by surprise; this was surely a side of the changeling she had never seen before.

"I'm not worried about Robin." Beast Boy said, shaking his head from side to side, "I'll deal with him when the time comes. I'm more concerned about you, Raven…"

Raven's eyes widened slightly but perceptibly upon hearing Beast Boy's words.

"Me?!" Raven said disbelievingly, "Why?"

"You are the strongest person I know." Beast Boy began softly, concern creeping into his otherwise soothing tone, "But that wound of yours is serious. What were you doing at the Jump City Medical Center anyway?"

Raven pulled the flannel blanket, which was tightly wrapped around her body, open for a moment and gazed down at her bandaged abdomen. She had been able to heal it slightly as she meditated, but it became clear that it was going to take some time to convalesce completely. The pulsating pain which accompanied the burn was thankfully reduced to an aching twinge. Raven took another sip of tea and pulled the blanket tightly around her once more.

"Last night," Raven began, staring at the night's sky for clarity as she spoke, "We received a message in Titan's Tower; it was from Slade. He told us that we had grown weak since your death…that we had been grieving too much and ignoring the city and—by extension—our duties. He hatched a plan attacking the city itself; choosing to target the infrastructure of Jump City rather than the Titans. He chose the Water Filtration Facility, The Power Authority, The Fuel Company, and Emergency Services. I was sent to sweep all of the hospitals in the area. I had already been to Jump City General and Jump City Memorial when it happened…"

Beast Boy furrowed his brow as he stared at the sorceress with confusion in his eyes.

"What happened, Raven?" He asked firmly, clearly wanting her to continue recanting the tale.

"I just started sweeping Jump City Memorial, when I felt a tremor." Raven said despondently, as though she was reliving the experience interminably in her mind, "Not an earthquake…but aftershock from an explosion. After that, I pulled out my communicator to check in with the others. Cyborg and Starfire responded. Robin did not. We quickly determined that the only two targets unaccounted for were the Jump City Fuel Company and the Jump City Medical Center. I needed to make sure that the hospital had been spared, so I raced across town; when I arrived, I found it under attack."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up as he connected all of the dots.

"So that's why you were at JCMC…" Beast Boy said in awe of the coincidence, "It's good that you showed up when you did; Slade had me cornered and was using Will and Rebecca as collateral."

"Will and Rebecca?" Raven said, her voice trilling as she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

At that moment, it occurred to Beast Boy that, while Raven had met them in the apartment, they had not met on the best of terms and had not been formally introduced. A smile washed across his face as he chuckled lightly.

"Friends of mine." Beast Boy said ebulliently, still getting over his laughing fit, "They took really good care of me when I was at my worst. I owe them quite a bit. You met them, actually…downstairs."

Raven winced as she recalled the encounter. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as her embarrassment prevailed; she felt badly about frightening them as she had.

"You'll have to introduce me when we go back downstairs." Raven said, with a slight smile, trying to mask her embarrassment, "I want to apologize…and thank them for all they have done."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement. Silence descended upon the pair as they sat silently, each deep in thought. Both had a great deal to be thankful and much to think about; somehow—if only for a moment—simply being in each other's company was consolation enough.

"I am curious, though, Beast Boy." Raven began, her husky voice shattering the established silence, "Why was Slade after you? What did he want?"

Beast Boy drew in a long breath; he knew that Raven was intelligent enough to put the pieces together. Still, he had hoped to avoid broaching the subject. He could feel his stomach doing somersaults as her prepared—albeit hesitantly—to answer Raven's question.

"Slade came to me…" Beast Boy began reluctantly, "To offer me a partnership. He told me that—as a hero—I have made a lot of enemies. He said that we could benefit greatly from working together. He told me that if 'the enemy of your enemy is your friend, I am the greatest friend you'll ever have…"

Raven's heart sank as her mouth dropped open involuntarily; she stared at the changeling in shock, not wanting to believe what he had just said.

"You're not seriously considering this, are you?"

Beast Boy hesitated for a moment as tension filled the air.

"A part of me…" Beast Boy began, silently berating himself, "Some small part of me wanted to hear him out. As wrong and petty as it sounds, something inside of me yearns for revenge."

Raven glanced over at Beast Boy, who was staring at her, gauging her reaction with an expressionless countenance. She could tell that he was greatly conflicted by what he had felt and wanted to nudge him in the right direction without making him feel guilty for wanting vengeance, which—all too often—is a natural human reaction.

"Wanting retribution is understandable, Beast Boy." Raven remarked evenly, "But what would it accomplish? It is pointless. In the end, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. You wouldn't be able to feel good about yourself. In the end, Slade would either betray you…or you would end up being his little green lapdog."

Beast Boy hung his head, ashamed he had ever even considered Slade's proposal. Raven's words cut him deeply. He knew that she was right; Raven could always be counted on for an unbiased and logical perspective.

"I know…" Beast Boy replied earnestly, "Deep down, I think I always knew. But that is not all about my face-to-face with Slade that has been bothering me…"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked inquisitively, unsure of what to expect.

"When he came to me," Beast Boy began apprehensively, "He mentioned all of this stuff about him and I being 'masters of our fate' and having the ability to 'tear the city down and rebuild it as we see fit.' If that is his goal, why would he send you on a wild goose chase around the city?"

Raven took another sip of tea and cupped her chin in her hand, staring at the surface of the roof, concentrating deeply. She began to run multiple scenarios through her mind, trying to decipher what Slade's motivation could have been. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she turned to the changeling with fear in her eyes.

"A diversion?" Raven remarked in disbelief, "If what happened last night was a diversion, what do you think he is planning?"

Beast Boy shook his head from side to side, throwing his hands into the air incredulously.

"I don't know." Beast Boy said sternly, seriousness flooding his tone, "But whatever it is, it's big; and I am going to find out…"

"How?" Raven asked, perplexed by the certainty of his tone.

Beast Boy swallowed hard. He knew what he was about to suggest was going to be met with great opposition from the Empath.

"When Slade approached me about joining me, he told me to come to the Jump City National Bank at midnight tonight." Beast Boy said gravely, "Maybe if he thinks I am accepting his offer, he might just let me in on what he has planned…"

"NO! That is TOO dangerous!" Raven shot back quickly and forcefully, "You are not at full strength yet…and even if you were…this is Slade we are talking about. He could kill you."

Beast Boy rubbed his eyes roughly, still feeling exhausted. He took a moment to compose himself and formulate a legitimate argument, hoping to persuade Raven into acquiescence.

"I need to do this, Raven." Beast Boy responded, his voice swimming with emotion, "I need to make sure the city is safe this one last time…"

"Last time?" Raven asked quizzically, as she shot the changeling a questioning glance, "What do you mean, 'last time?'"

Beast Boy remained reticent for a moment, thinking about how he had come to this decision earlier in the afternoon. He had spent a lot of time and put a lot of thought into making this choice, however he knew it would be difficult to explain it to Raven. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"I'm not joining Slade," Beast Boy said, his voice wavering slightly as he looked nervously at Raven, waiting for her reaction. "But I don't think I can return to the Titans, either. Ever since I was a little kid fighting with the Doom Patrol, beating up on bad guys has been my life. While I know that I have done a lot, I know that I have missed out on a lot, too…And it took dying for me to figure that out."

Raven sat in shock, unable to react. She let Beast Boy's words resonate deeply. As she stared at him, she could tell that he was serious; he stared at her, unblinking.

"What about the rest of the team…your friends?" Raven asked, clearly bothered and bewildered by Beast Boy's revelation, "Once you got out of the hospital, were you just going to leave Jump City and let Cyborg, Starfire, and I think you were dead?"

"What do you think would happen if Cy and Star found out about what Robin did?" Beast Boy asked, looking at the Empath, whose lower lip began to tremble, "The team would have broken apart and Jump City would have been left with no one to defend it…to protect it. Believe me, Raven, it would have been for the…"

Before he could finish, Raven slapped him forcefully across his face. The changeling winced in pain for a moment before opening and closing his mouth, moving his jaw from side to side, and gently massaging his cheek with his hand, trying to get feeling to return to the area. He looked at Raven, who stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"How can you be so selfish?!" Raven yelled at him, incensed by the changeling's uncharacteristic coldness, "Do we really mean that little to you?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy, still fuming. Her anger, however, subsided as she saw sadness wash over him; his emerald eyes began to fill with tears, which refracted the gentle moonlight.

"No," Beast Boy said morosely, "You mean that much. I've changed, Raven. The accident didn't just scar my body…In a lot of ways, the boy you knew died that night; buried underneath the rubble and debris. I don't feel like a hero anymore and I wouldn't want to put anyone at risk by faking it. I've been given a second chance at life. I want to make the most of it…but before I can start over, there is one last thing I need to do…face Slade."

"No…" Raven said emphatically, imploring Beast Boy to hear reason, "You don't have to do this."

"I do." Beast Boy replied sternly.

Raven looked at Beast Boy tearfully. She had just gotten him back, and she was petrified of losing him again. She could see from his expression that he was resolute; there was no way she could sway him. Her only hope was to bargain with him. She reached to her belt and pulled out her communicator.

"At least let me call the others so we can come with you." Raven pleaded, clearly worried, "So you are not alone."

Just as the Empath prepared to flip open her communicator and contact the rest of the Titans, Beast Boy reached over and snatched it from her grasp. Raven looked at him, astonished by his brazenness.

"I have to do this Raven…alone." Beast Boy said with unfettered steadfastness, "I know you're worried, but I am not afraid. I have stared death in the face; Slade doesn't scare me. There is only one thing that I fear…"

Only the sound of the whipping wind could be heard as Beast Boy paused. He gazed into Raven's violet orbs for a moment; in that moment, it was as though he saw the heavens in her eyes.

"Losing you…" He said, hanging his head slightly.

Raven's heart skipped a beat upon hearing the changeling's proclamation. Though she had developed feelings for her green teammate, she never imagined—even in her wildest dreams—that the feeling would be reciprocated.

Raven leaned over and threw her arms around Beast Boy, who—in turn—wrapped his arms around her.

"Beast Boy, I'm fine." Raven said with a smile, as she remained in his grasp, "Nothing is going to happen to me…"

Beast Boy enjoyed the warmth of Raven's embrace; the feeling of her body against his was unadulterated bliss. Amidst the bleakness of the night and the bitter cold, their bodies meshed together fervently. Beast Boy sighed deeply as a few tears streamed down his face and dripped off his chin.

"I know…" He whispered softly into her ear.

Without warning, Beast Boy tightened his grip around Raven, squeezing the breath from the startled Empath. He continued to bear down on her as she flailed against his vice-like grip, unable to free herself. She struggled mightily against him, unable to breathe.

Raven's heart pounded frenetically as she panicked. In a last ditch effort to free herself, Raven's eyes glowed white as she summoned tendrils of dark energy which slammed into Beast Boy, who only gripped down more tightly, as though he felt nothing. Raven began to feel lightheaded and weak; her vision became blurry before everything around her faded to black.

Raven's unconscious body crumpled in Beast Boy's arms. He set her gently on the cold roof of the apartment building, making sure she was tightly wrapped in the flannel blanket. He got to his feet and wiped fresh tears from his eyes as he stared at Raven's unconscious form in the astral light.

"I'm sorry, Raven." Beast Boy said as he continued to sob softly, "If I know that you're safe, I'll have nothing to fear…"

Beast Boy quickly scooped Raven up in his arms and began to carry her to the roof access door to take her down to the apartment, where she would be warm and safe. Beast Boy looked at the sorceress; she looked completely serene in his arms.

"…And He who fears nothing," Beast Boy said stoically, "Can accomplish anything…"

Beast Boy opened the roof access door and carefully carried Raven down the metal staircase. He made his way to the door of Will's brother's apartment at the end of the hall, knowing now what he had to do. He knocked on the door and waited patiently. A few moments later, Will opened the door; a look of shock plastered across his face.

"Beast Boy," Will exclaimed, "What the hell happened?"

The changeling said nothing. Instead, he walked into the apartment and laid Raven gently on the dark tan couch. Rebecca emerged from the hallway, her expression mirroring Will's.

"Beast Boy!" Rebecca shouted loudly, horrified, "Is she okay? What happened?!"

"She's fine." Beast Boy said, his voice even and emotionless. He looked at the clock on the stove in the kitchen and noticed that it read 11:36 p.m. His meeting with Slade was but a few minutes away. "I can't do what I need to do if I don't know for a fact that she is safe."

Will and Rebecca looked at Beast Boy fearfully.

"Did…Did you do this to her?" Will asked incredulously.

Will and Rebecca both looked at Beast Boy—eyes wide—waiting for a response. Instead, Beast Boy pulled out Raven's communicator and pressed a small red button on the side, activating its distress signal, before tossing it to Rebecca, who caught it with a befuddled look on her face.

"I have to go…" Beast Boy said sternly, "The Titans will be here in a few minutes."

Beast Boy turned away and walked toward the door of the apartment. Will, however, bolted in front of him, blocking his path.

"Get out of my way, Will." Beast Boy said, staring his friend in the eyes.

"No," Will responded firmly, "You are not fully healed yet and you are not thinking clearly. If you want to throw your life away, you are going to have to go through me."

Beast Boy looked at Will, unwaveringly.

"Please, Will." Beast Boy said, practically begging the man to move, "As my friend…please don't make me do it…"

Will remained in the changeling's path, refusing to let him get to the door.

"Beast Boy, please!" Rebecca screamed, "You can't go! You're not ready to fight yet! You don't have to do this!"

Beast Boy glanced down at the carpet for a moment, mulling over his decision…regretting what he would have to do. In an instant, Beast Boy grabbed Will by the collar, lifted him into the air, and tossed him aside. Will landed roughly on his backside.

"I'm sorry…" Beast Boy said once again, as he opened the door to the apartment, "I'll never forget all that you've done for me…"

Rebecca ran to Will's side, helping him up from the floor. The pair looked a Beast Boy with fear and sadness in their eyes.

"I've got to do this, guys…" Beast Boy said remorsefully, "Please, try to understand…"

Beast Boy turned toward the door and exited the apartment, disappearing into the night.

_A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I apologize for the delay in posting; as you can see, it was a lengthy chapter. I would love to hear all of your comments, so feel free to review or PM me. I am going to take a few days off from writing, as this latest effort really burned me out; so expect the next update to be in a week and a half to two weeks. I appreciate your patience!_

_Also, I did a lot of reading this week (because I was often vexed by this chapter) and I came across some great reads!_

"_Perfect Apprentice" by Templar of Honor- Great Story and a gripping read._

"_27 Years" by Jack Mirembe- Very well-written story, set in the future! Focuses on Cyborg!_

"_Forever a Never, Til Death Do Us Part" by VociferousVixenofDarkness- A good, strong story. Involves Raven's internal struggles and portrays Nevermore in a new and creative way._

"_One Hundred Words" by titanfan45- One of those One Hundred Words Prompts, but very well done._

"_The Wild Man's Journey" by TheForceIsStrongWithThsOne- Another one of his great Beast Boy centered fics; always a pleasure to read!_

_Thanks again for taking the time to read! Please let me know what you think! Til Next Time!_


	20. Nadir

25

_A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to dedicate this chapter to two people who really helped keep me sane as I composed this chapter. To VilaVi and VociferousVixenofDarkness, thank you both for your help and support! This one's for you!_

Chapter 20: Nadir

Cyborg walked quickly down the streets of downtown Jump City, his eyes fixed on the sensors in his right arm. He stared longingly into the screens built into his arm, hoping that they would provide some insight into Raven's whereabouts. It had been almost twenty-four hours since Raven had vanished without a trace, and though he hid his mounting concerns well, Cyborg was deeply worried about his empathic friend.

Starfire flew a few feet above Cyborg, keeping a watchful eye on the streets below as she glided swiftly through the night's sky. The brisk winter wind nipped at her exposed skin, chilling her to the core. Starfire, however, paid no mind to her discomfort; all that mattered was finding Raven safe and sound.

The streets of downtown Jump City—usually a testament to orderly conduct within society—were in complete disarray. News of the Jump City Fuel Company's destruction had spread far and wide, and the reactions of the citizenry—naturally—ran the gamut. Most people did as the authorities suggested; they remained inside where they would be safe and stayed off the roads, as emergency personnel were hard at work trying to restore natural gas to the ailing city. Not surprisingly, some denizens of Jump viewed the catastrophe opportunistically, hoping to make a few quick dollars by looting stores while the attention of the police was diverted elsewhere.

As Cyborg and Starfire scanned the streets, they were taken aback by the degree of destruction inflicted upon the city by its own residents. Street lights had been knocked over, leaving live electrical wires hissing maliciously; sparks emanating from the frayed ends of the wires. Storefront windows had been smashed; shards of glass littered the sidewalks and streets. Cars, which had been parked near the curb, had been overturned or vandalized. Some simply had broken windows, while others had been set ablaze by the anarchic mob, which sought nothing more than monetary gain and a few cheap thrills.

"Cyborg," Starfire began, her voice trembling as she looked out on the destruction in disbelief, "Tell me, is this normal behavior for those who have been afflicted by a calamity?"

Cyborg glanced around, taking in the devastation. Seeing the city—his city—reduced to smoldering ashes by the very people he had sworn to protect disconcerted him greatly. He could feel anger and sadness rise within him all at once. One side of him was outraged by the unbridled avarice and lawlessness of otherwise ordinary citizens; yet—at the same time—he was greatly saddened and disappointed. He had always believed that the presence of the Titans had brought about a qualitative change within the people of Jump City; that serving as a symbol of hope and stability would only reinforce the inherent goodness of mankind. The surrounding destruction, however, seemed to suggest the antithesis: That the citizens of Jump City remained upright—not out of virtue—but out of fear…fear of repercussions. Cyborg hung his head and sighed. Without the Titans, Jump City would tear itself apart.

"Unfortunately, Star." Cyborg replied, his timbre filled with an all-pervading disappointment, "Some people do what is right because they have a strong moral code while others do the right thing only because they are afraid of what would happen if they didn't. Under normal circumstances—when everything is under control—both groups act according to society's codes and ethics; take that structure away, though and some of those people change…"

Starfire continued to float above her mechanical colleague. Her eyes focused straight ahead, staring off into the distance as all expression seemed to wash from her countenance. She lightly chewed on her lower lip as she pondered what Cyborg had said.

"But why?" Starfire asked quizzically, furrowing her brow in confusion, "Why do people change so unpredictably in such a short span of time? Please, help me to understand…"

Cyborg looked up at the Tamaranian girl floating lightly in the astral sky, her befuddled expression tearing at his insides. Starfire so adroitly adopted Earth's cultures and customs that it was easy to forget that she did not always understand _why_ people behaved the way they did.

"You have to understand, Starfire…" Cyborg began softly, trying to console his perplexed friend and teammate, "While a lot of people are good deep down, some lose their way or take the easy way out. They may do the right thing when they know others are watching. They may do the right thing because they are afraid of being punished if they are caught doing something wrong. But if they feel they can get away with doing something wrong, they will. If they don't think people are watching their every move, they will lie, cheat, and steal…out of greed, out of necessity, or out of boredom. You would be surprised what some 'civilized' people will do when they think no one's looking."

Starfire looked down at Cyborg, her expression still fraught with confusion. She nodded sheepishly, feigning comprehension, even though—deep down—she was still vexed by what had transpired. The seemingly mindless destruction only exacerbated an already regrettable situation within the city. Starfire sighed heavily. Though she had lived among humans for some time now, moments such as these proved that she still had much to learn about human nature.

"I am sick with the worry." Starfire said earnestly, changing the subject, "I am greatly concerned about Raven. It has been almost an entire day and she has not returned to us or even tried to contact us…"

"I'm worried too, Star." Cyborg replied, his brusque tone piercing the silence of the night, "I know that Raven is a big girl and that she is more-than-capable of taking care of herself, but…"

Cyborg stopped walking for a moment, his shoulders slumping forward slightly. He hung his head and brought his right hand his face, resting his head within it. He took in a deep breath and held it, trying mightily to fight back tears as he stood in the middle of the street. Starfire, seeing her friend troubled so greatly, slowly descended to the asphalt below, landing next to him. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort the mechanical man.

"Please, Cyborg," Starfire murmured quietly, practically cooing into his ear, "Do not be afraid. Raven is strong. I am sure that we will find her and that she will be okay."

Cyborg took a few more deep breaths before lifting his head, averting his eyes from the pavement below. He wiped a stray tear from his eye before turning his head to look at Starfire, an ineffable—yet palpable—pain still evident in his contorted expression.

"I know Raven is strong," Cyborg began meekly, his husky tone reduced to but a shell of itself, "But Beast Boy was strong, too. The five of us stood together against Cinderblock that night, and despite his strength, Beast Boy still…"

Cyborg trailed off, unable to continue. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to regain his composure. After a few moments of high tension and awkward silence, Cyborg found his voice once more.

"Sometimes strength alone isn't enough, Star." Cyborg said, his voice wavering, "BB was my best friend. I have replayed that night on the bridge so many times in my head, wondering what I could have done differently…or if I could have done more. It has kept me up nights and consumed my waking moments. You guys are all that I've got, Star. I don't want to lose any more friends…"

Starfire walked in front of Cyborg, placing both of her hands on the man's massive shoulders. She looked him in the eye, her own gaze filled with unfettered determination and sanguinity. Amidst their lugubrious surroundings and despite their innumerable fears and qualms, Starfire stood resolved.

"Do not think that way." Starfire urged, her eyes practically ablaze with intensity, "My heart still aches for Beast Boy; he was a dear friend and I miss him very much. But we cannot give up on Raven. We must keep searching. I am sure if we do, we will surely find…"

A klaxon built into Cyborg's right arm started bleating noisily, cutting Starfire off before she could finish what she had been saying. Cyborg looked down at his sensors with a puzzled look upon his face. After fiddling with the various and sundry controls in his arm for a moment, Cyborg's expression immediately changed from one of curious confusion to one of boundless joy and ebullience.

"Star, call Robin." Cyborg said, his booming voice sounding more mirthful by the second.

"Why?" Starfire asked curiously, "Cyborg, what is going on?"

"Raven's communicator is back online." Cyborg said optimistically as he began to run off into the night, "And I have a lock on her signal…"

*Meanwhile*

Robin lay motionlessly in the darkened Infirmary, his mind continuing to race incessantly. He had tried—with great difficulty—to clear his mind, in hopes of attaining some small degree of solace. He quickly found, however, that trying to ignore impending certainties was akin to fanning smoldering embers; the harder he tried to push his nagging ruminations aside, the more brightly and intensely they burned, returning to the forefront of his mind.

Robin stared at the ceiling as he lay supinely on the firm, rigid mattress. He didn't dare move, fearing that the agonizing burning sensation in his back and shoulders would reassert itself. Instead, he simply stared skyward, enveloped by the surrounding darkness.

The Infirmary was completely devoid of noise; the silence, however, did little to soothe Robin's frazzled nerves. As the sound of his rhythmic breathing filled the room, overtaking the surrounding stillness, Robin began to feel claustrophobic; as though the walls of the Infirmary were closing in around him…suffocating him. In a panic, he quickly jolted up in bed, grabbing onto the sidebars for stability. The searing ache tore through his back and shoulders once more, causing the Boy Wonder to wince and grit his teeth against the pain.

Robin tossed aside the scratchy green covers that were snugly tucked around him before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He inched himself closer to the edge of the bed, moving methodically as the pain continued to tear at him. With every movement—with every breath—his skin seemed to tighten uncomfortably; the area, which had only begun to scab over, ripped open with every infinitesimal motion that he made. The sensation produced was much like the feeling of lemon juice or salt being poured into a gaping wound; the intensity of the pain was mind-numbingly torturous.

Robin placed his feet on the cold floor below and stood up slowly, his posture remaining slightly contorted as he hobbled forward. He grunted as he struggled to move of his own volition, clearly frustrated by the mounting difficulty of simple, everyday movements. Robin stumbled forward, wracked with pain, until he limped over to the large medicine cabinet, which stood next to the oversized computer screen. He grabbed hold of the door handles on the cabinet and steadied himself while taking a few deep breaths. For a few moments, he stood inhaling deeply through his nose, and then exhaling through his mouth; with every breath, he tried to block out the agonizing ache only to have it flare up once more.

Robin opened the medicine cabinet and began to rifle through the myriad of pill containers, syringes, and amber-colored bottles; his eyes scanning each of the shelves, intent on locating something specific. Plastic pill bottles noisily clattered to the floor as Robin fumbled through the medicine cabinet; bottles and syringes continued to fall around his bare feet before rolling around the Infirmary floor. After a few minutes of frenzied searching, Robin located what he was looking for: A small amber bottle, containing a clear liquid. Robin took hold of the bottle, grabbed one of the sealed syringes from the top shelf of the cabinet, and began to stumble back to bed.

Robin flopped down as soon as he reached the edge of the bed. His pain flared up momentarily, evoking a sharp yelp from the Boy Wonder. As the searing pain petered off, Robin held the small bottle to the pallid moonlight pouring through the window of the Infirmary. He sighed heavily.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Robin said dejectedly, "This is my only option. There's no way I can face Slade like this. I can barely move…"

Robin pounded his clenched fists against the sidebar of the bed in frustration. If being virtually incapacitated wasn't maddening enough, knowing that it had all been a part of Slade's plan made it doubly so. The masked madman—who, for all intents and purposes was the personification of evil—planned every aspect of his schemes down to the smallest, most trivial detail.

"Slade is expecting me." Robin said to himself, his voice sounding grave and morose, "He knew I was going to come to the meeting tonight and he didn't want me at one-hundred percent…"

Robin sat on the edge of the bed, running scenarios through his mind; wracking his brain to uncover whatever Slade had been planning. Robin brought his right hand up to his face slowly—hoping to keep his discomfort to a minimum—and rubbed his eyes roughly. While the burns he had sustained were the worst of his injuries, his head still throbbed, leaving him in agony. The shockwaves of pulsating pain made it difficult for him to think clearly, interrupting his normal process of cogitation. Robin, however, remained undeterred; with every ounce of self-discipline and focus he could muster, he bore down and concentrated more intently.

"If there is one thing that I know beyond the shadow of a doubt," Robin began almost inaudibly, his voice sounding gravelly and rough, "It is that I don't trust Slade and he doesn't trust me. But, I managed to screw everything up so badly that I put him in a position to lure me in…like a sheep to the slaughter. The explosion at the Fuel Company wasn't just a random act of cruelty; it was much more than that. It was his insurance policy. He wanted to know that—whether I decided to show up tonight or not—he would have the upper-hand. If I chose to go, I would be so badly hurt that I wouldn't pose a threat and if I chose not to go, I would be too seriously injured to stop whatever he had planned…"

Robin's heart practically jumped into his throat as his communicator began to blare noisily from the corner of the room. The piercing wail of the alarm reverberated sharply within the Infirmary. Robin covered his ears as he pulled himself from the bed and hobbled to the corner of the room, where his utility belt lay on the counter next to the remnants of his uniform. He reached for his belt and pulled his communicator from it, flipping it open to stop the irritating din which filled the room. Static filled the screen for a moment before Starfire's face came into view, her jovial expression bringing some small amount of consolation to the ailing Boy Wonder.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed joyously, "Cyborg and I have glorious news!"

"Any new leads, Starfire?" Robin asked inquisitively, furrowing his brow and squinting slightly, as the bright display of the communicator's screen was a stark contrast to the pitch-black domicile.

"Oh, yes! Wonderful news!" Starfire squealed ebulliently, "Cyborg received a distress signal from Raven's communicator. He has pinpointed her position and we are on our way to assist her."

"Great job, guys!" Robin said enthusiastically. "Be careful, though. It could be a trap. This is Slade we are dealing with, after all."

"We shall exercise the caution." Starfire replied earnestly, trying her best to assuage Robin, who was clearly troubled, his face looking like a mosaic of worry. "Rest well, Robin. We shall return with Raven!"

"I know you will." Robin replied, forcing a grin to feign normalcy, "Don't worry about me, Star. I'm just going to get some rest. I'll see you when you get back. Robin out."

Robin flipped his communicator shut and tossed it onto the counter. He gimped back to the bed and sat back down, picking up the small amber bottle and syringe. Robin tore open the plastic casing surrounding the syringe and pulled the hypodermic from its packaging before plunging the needle into the bottle. He took a deep breath of hesitation before jabbing the syringe into his left arm, depressing the piston and releasing the drug into his bloodstream. After a moment, Robin ripped the hypodermic from his flesh and tossed it onto the bed. He stood up slowly and walked to the counter, where he grabbed his communicator and utility belt.

"Cathine ought to do the trick." Robin said evenly, ambivalent about his decision to dose himself with such a potent amphetamine. The drug would help release epinephrine into his bloodstream, keeping him alert, yet oblivious to the pain he was in. Though the drug would help him get through his confrontation with Slade, coming down would be unpleasant and being incognizant to pain would be perilous.

Robin opened the door to the Infirmary, which shot open with a hiss, and walked out into the dimly lit hallway. As he moved, he began to feel the drug take hold; his heart began to pump faster and faster, his blood surging through his veins as though it were on fire. He began to feel warm all over; his lethargy and agony dissolving away as the synthetic agent did its job. Robin navigated through the labyrinth of corridors, before stopping at his room to grab a new uniform. As he slipped on his uniform, twinges of pain shuddered through the area; this pain however, was minimal compared to what he had been experiencing.

Robin rummaged through his room, making sure he was fully prepped for the battle ahead. He loaded his utility belt with extra bird-a-rangs, explosive and concussive disks, and other high-tech gadgets before fastening it securely around his waist. Robin also grabbed his bo-staff, collapsed it down to a concealable size, and latched it to his belt. With little fanfare, Robin walked through the foyer of Titan's Tower, heading for the door. He couldn't shake the feeling that—when the sun rose in the morning—life as he knew it would be forever changed.

As he opened the door, the vestal moonlight poured into the Tower, casting a large silhouette behind him. Robin took a deep breath and looked back into the Tower one last time. His home. His domain. He took it all in, not knowing whether or not this would be the last time he would look upon it. He shook away the pangs of nostalgia gnawing at him and quickly turned toward the door before swallowing hard and walking out into the night…

*Meanwhile*

Beast Boy soared high above Jump City, traversing the troposphere; the biting winter air flowing under his wings as he carried the sky upon his back. It had seemed like an eternity since he had last taken flight and he had forgotten how truly liberating it could be.

As Beast Boy flew, he took in his surroundings, savoring every moment of the beauty which stretched out before him and enveloped him all at once. The moon smiled benevolently, casting a gentle light upon all that it touched and the surrounding stars twinkled brightly in contrast, like portals to heaven itself. The twilight sky was cathartically serene; the ubiquitous tranquility of the night married with the ethereal beauty of the cosmos evoked a feeling of oneness from the changeling. In this moment, all of his worries and anxiety washed away. In this moment, all of his pain and suffering faded to the furthest recesses of his mind. In this moment, he did not know where the sky ended and he began.

Though the placidity and solidarity of the night was undoubtedly calming, Beast Boy found it difficult to feel completely at ease. Pangs of guilt began to creep into his otherwise untroubled mind as he began his descent, arching his wings as he hurled himself rapidly toward the Jump City skyline; gently gliding just above the huddled mass of rooftops and streets—which snaked around in serpentine patterns, like veins—below.

Beast Boy could feel his sorrow creep up as his heart began to sink. He shook the sentiments away for a moment as he scanned the streets below with his keen vision. Even amidst the pooling darkness below, he deftly spotted the Jump City National Bank and swooped down to take a closer look. What he saw shocked him.

The streets below were in disarray. The widows of many of the storefront shops had been smashed; shards of glass were strewn about the sidewalks and into the street, twinkling brightly in the moonlight. Smoke filled the sky, billowing from the ground below. A few trash receptacles had been set asunder, their contents smoldering away, send plumes of thick, noxious smoke skyward. Two mailboxes, which stood in front of the Jump City National bank itself, had been extirpated—torn from where they had been bolted in place—and smashed, their contents scattered in the street. Amidst the destruction, however, silence prevailed; only the crackling and popping of the fires below echoed through the night.

'What happened here?' Beast Boy thought as he moved, cresting upward to get a better look at the Jump City National Bank and its surroundings, 'It looks like a warzone…'

Beast Boy circled over the Jump City National Bank a few times, scoping out the perimeter of the building. Though Slade was offering him a partnership—which normally constituted an olive branch—he could not be trusted. Slade had chosen this particular location for a reason and clearly had home-field advantage. The masked menace had ample time to prepare himself and fortify the locale as he saw fit; by inviting him to an unfamiliar rendezvous point, Slade retained a clear tactical advantage.

Beast Boy circled around a few more times, stifled by the thick, dense smoke which poured freely into the air. He found a tall building which stood adjacent to the Jump City National Bank and perched on the rooftop, keeping an eye on the front entrance to the bank below. He resumed human form and sat on the ledge of the building, dangling his feet over the side. Countless thoughts ran through his mind all at once as he scanned the face of the Jump City National Bank.

The exterior of the building itself was a sight to behold. The large building was constructed out of marble and conglomerate. Romanesque pillars decorated in the Corinthian style accentuated the beauty of the bank's exterior, complimented by a large clock—replete with roman numerals—which loomed just above the grand entranceway. The clock currently read 11:52 p.m.

The lights were off inside and the blinds to the windows were drawn. There appeared to be no movement coming from inside of the building, and there were no odd or out-of-place individuals loitering around the exterior of the bank. From a glance, it was as though the employees of the bank simply cleaned up, locked up, and went home; nothing out of the ordinary was in evidence.

Beast Boy sighed heavily as he looked upon the bank from above, the rank odor of burning refuse surrounding him as he sat in lucid thought. His eyes peeled from the entrance of the bank for a moment as the stars in the sky grabbed his attention. They burned so fervently…so beautifully, piercing the nocturnal darkness with their intransient glow. As he gazed longingly into the night's sky, his mind began to wander.

'Whatever Slade has planned is bigger than anything he has tried before.' Beast Boy thought to himself, rationalizing his plight. 'He hasn't let me in on what he has planned yet, but has made it clear that he is willing to…if he thinks I am willing to become his partner…"

Beast Boy snapped himself from his reverie and shook his head, averting his eyes from the sky above. He glared back at the entrance of the Jump City National Bank, knowing that the inevitable was about to unfold.

'There can be no shred of doubt in my mind.' Beast Boy thought, his conviction growing with each passing moment. 'If Slade senses hesitation, he will leave me in the dark and the city will pay the price. For this to work, I have to put everything aside… My hopes, my dreams, my desires…everything I am. I will have to become what I have sworn to destroy…'

Beast Boy looked skyward once more, staring longingly at the moon and stars as they alighted the sky with their pallid light; their sanguinity reminding him of Raven's shimmering violet eyes. He breathed in deeply, knowing that—if nothing else—Raven was out of harm's way. He swallowed hard and got to his feet as a cold gust of wind blew by, cutting through him.

"Let's get this over with…" Beast Boy said sternly, clenching his fists tightly.

As he stood on the ledge of the building, Beast Boy's keen sense of hearing picked up sounds of movement from the street below…almost inaudible sounds: glass shards crushing and the hollow echo of footsteps climbing the marble staircase in front of the Jump City National Bank. Beast Boy quickly ducked behind the ledge of the building, peering out from behind it, his eyes glued to the entranceway of the bank. As the figure came into his field of vision, the changeling's eyes widened.

"Is that..?"

*Meanwhile*

Robin's heart fluttered frenetically as he moved slowly and methodically up the stately marble staircase in front of the Jump City National Bank. He took in long, deep breaths in an attempt to soothe his frazzled nerves. Though he tried mightily to calm himself, he soon realized his pursuit of tranquility was fruitless.

Robin swallowed hard as he continued making his way up the staircase; his gentle footsteps echoing quietly, overshadowing the surrounding silence. He made several cursory glances at his surroundings, trying to take in as much as possible as quickly as he could. His eyes quickly darted to the entranceway of the Jump City National Bank, which stood at the end of a long, ornate landing at the top of the staircase. The bank, which had originally been built in the 1930's, was a classic example of Art Deco architecture; the landing of the staircase was a testament to opulence. Inlaid frescoes and reliefs etched into the marble above the heavy glass double-doors, and a sunburst mosaic in granite set into the stone of the landing bolstered the majesty and flamboyance of the building.

Robin's heart sank as stared at the double-doors. He knew what was awaiting him on the other side, and he knew the conflict to come would be undoubtedly arduous. He took a deep breath and prudently approached the doorway, cloistered by the archway formed by the voluminous conglomerate pillars which stood in a straight-line pattern at the top of the staircase. As he stood, under the cover of darkness, he looked over his shoulder at the devastation that had befallen his beloved city.

Sadness, disappointment, and disdain flooded Robin's troubled mind as his eyes remained transfixed on the destruction. He could not help but feel as though the current state of Jump City was avoidable. Worse still, he could not help but feel as though the majority of the damage incurred had been his fault. Though it was a bitter pill to swallow, he knew that—by shirking his responsibilities and obligations—he had invited lawlessness into the city.

Robin felt his eyes well up with tears and rubbed them roughly in an attempt to stave off the sentiment. With a quick volte-face, he turned and moved toward the entrance of the Jump City National Bank. As he laid his hands on the cold brass handles of the large glass double-doors, a deluge of penitence washed over him.

"This is my burden to bear...I caused all of this…" Robin said mournfully under his breath, "So I must put an end to it…"

The muscles in Robin's arms contracted as he pulled the brass door handles, causing the heavy glass double-doors to swing open hesitantly. Robin's face contorted slightly, as a twinge of dull pain shot through his back and shoulders. Though he dosed himself with Cathine, the pain he was experiencing—while significantly reduced—had not been completely eradicated. Robin shrugged it off as he silently entered the foyer of the bank.

Robin quickly scanned the bank, his calculating mind evaluating his surroundings. The interior was dimly lit; the overhead lights were turned off and the mini-blinds covering the exterior windows had been drawn. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once he regained his bearings, he began to walk further inside methodically, stepping slowly and carefully, not quite knowing what to expect.

The foyer opened up into a Great Hall, where business was conducted within the bank. One side of the Hall was partitioned off into separate offices, from which the specialized departments of the bank operated. The other side however, followed an open-floor plan; it was divided up by crowd-control barriers, designed to maintain order while the bank's clientele waited for assistance. The barriers meandered around the Great Hall, opening up just in front of the large, marble counter which stood against the far wall.

Robin cautiously entered the Great Hall, his heart pounding vehemently as he inched forward. The bank was completely silent; the only audible noise were his footsteps as his steel-toed boots made contact with the floor. As he ventured through the Great Hall, walking around the crowd-control barriers, he quickly noticed something was amiss; the massive steel vault, which stood directly next to the marble customer service counter, was hanging open.

Robin furrowed his brow in confusion as he approached the open vault. As he inched closer, the lights within the massive steel room snapped on, startling the Boy Wonder, who stumbled backwards in response, his heart practically jumping into his throat. Robin panted heavily as he attempted to regain his composure.

Robin's eyes widened as a dark, imposing figure stepped forward within the vault, casting a long silhouette into the Grand Hall of the bank. Robin remained statuesque, staring at the interloper occupying the vault with righteous conviction, not knowing what to expect. After a few moments of awkward silence and high tension, Robin took a few steps toward the vault. He swallowed his fears and qualms as he pressed on with false bravado; his anxiety and inner-turmoil practically boiling over within him. A few feet from the entrance of the vault, Robin paused, choosing to remain a safe distance away from the menacing figure facing him. As his heart raced, threatening to burst within his chest, Robin cleared his throat, planted his feet firmly, and confronted the intimidating form before him.

"Slade…" Robin spoke gruffly, his dry and raspy voice crackling, echoing throughout the empty Hall.

"Hello, Robin…" Slade replied, his gravelly voice filling the room, "So nice of you to come…and like a good little boy scout, you're early…"

"Cut the crap, Slade." Robin shot back, practically hissing, his muscles tensing involuntarily in contempt, "You know why I am here. After you tried killing me last night at the Jump City Fuel Company, you are lucky I showed up at all."

Slade chuckled insidiously as he stepped from the vault to speak with Robin face-to-face. He folded his hands behind his back and strolled casually in front of the Boy Wonder, who stood with gritted teeth, a ferocious look upon his countenance.

"Kill you?" Slade responded incredulously, his voice trilling slightly, "I had no intention of killing you, Robin. Had you died in the explosion, I would have been extremely disappointed. Consider it…an entrance examination. A test, if you will. Your being here right now proves to me that you have the fortitude and the skill set necessary to work alongside me…"

Robin cringed upon hearing Slade's insinuation; the thought of working in close proximity with the madman made his stomach turn.

"Besides," Slade continued, his voice growing evermore steadfast and churlish, "You look no worse for wear…"

Robin's agitation steadily rose, becoming increasingly evident. He struggled to maintain an apathetic demeanor; his disdain for Slade and clear repulsion of all the masked menace stood for making it virtually impossible to stand indifferently in his company.

"Cut to the chase, Slade." Robin said assertively, his tone even and low as he deliberately regulated his anger, burying deep within.

"Let's." Slade acquiesced contently. "When we last spoke, I gave you quite a bit to think about...You can't hide what you've done forever; the fact that you have managed to deceive your little friends for this long is astounding. Without my help, the truth will get out…and I know that is the last thing you want. That being said, have you given any thought to my generous proposal?"

Robin stood in silent thought for a moment. He knew that he needed to forcefully reject Slade's offer and stick to his moral and ethical code. It would not be easy to come clean; there would be broken hearts, broken trust, and—potentially—broken friendships, but it was the right thing to do…the thing he should have done all along. Accepting Slade's offer would not ameliorate what had happened; it would simply prolong the inevitable. Robin sighed heavily, lowering his head and averting his eyes to the floor below.

"I have." Robin replied, his voice unwavering and strong, "I want no part of it…"

Slade's eye widened perceptibly—for a moment—upon hearing Robin's words; it was obvious that he did not believe that Robin would reject his offer. Slade shook away his sentiments and looked directly at Robin, his eye practically ablaze with intensity.

"You are a fool…" Slade retorted, his booming voice reverberating shrilly within the Grand Hall of the bank. "It is unwise for you to reject my offer. Your life, your friends, your reputation…all will be irrevocably changed and subsequently destroyed."

Robin raised his head and stared at Slade, who was clearly infuriated. As the two locked eyes, the tension within the room became palpable—practically stifling. Neither man appeared prepared to concede.

"I may be a fool," Robin said coldly, with a slight smile, "And the life I knew may be gone forever… But I would die before I became your right hand."

Slade laughed to himself before folding his hands behind his back once more and turning away from Robin. He walked a few steps away from the bewildered Boy Wonder before sighing heavily and hanging his head in disappointment.

"That can be arranged, Robin." Slade said harrowingly, "I was hoping that you would finally see logic, but your recalcitrance precedes you. It is unfortunate that you must suffer the same fate as the rest of this miserable city; it is a shame to waste your potential so blindly."

Robin's expression, which had been a mosaic of vindication, quickly faded to vexation, as a deluge of fear and uncertainty washed over him. His heart began to race, pounding feverishly like a jackhammer.

"W-what do you mean?" Robin stammered almost inaudibly. "What 'fate?'"

Slade began to chuckle maniacally once more, amused by the Boy Wonder's naiveté. He whirled back around and marched up to Robin, who recoiled.

"Do you honestly believe that this is all about you?" Slade remarked sharply, eliciting a gasp from Robin, "This was never just about you, Robin, though you did play a pivotal role in making what I have in mind possible…"

"A-and what w-would that be?" Robin choked out nervously, his voice crackling.

"I'll humor you…I do know how you hate being left in the dark…" Slade began evenly, before chortling quietly, "Besides, you never would have figured it out on your own, and it is far too late to stop me…"

Robin's eyes narrowed maliciously and every muscle in his body began to burn furiously. He choked down his anger, choosing instead to let it roll around in his belly, like a fiery ball of magma. His hands began to shake involuntarily, both from his all-pervading rage and from the Cathine. He knew, however, that it was best to resist the overwhelming urge to go fisticuffs with Slade; he realized that the more information Slade gave away, the greater his chances of putting a stop to his plans.

"Don't let me stop you from savoring your moment…" Robin said bitterly through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Robin." Slade replied, his timbre resounding sharply in the large Hall, "As a rule, I am reactionary. While many people plan and plot focusing on what _they_ are _going _to do, I prefer to tailor my plans to what _others _have mistakenly _done; _I exploit their errors and manipulate them. As I said before, when I sent Cinderblock to attack the Jump City Bridge, it was merely to get your attention. I never dreamed he would have been so massively successful; injuring Beast Boy as he did was quite an accomplishment. If that wasn't serendipitous enough, your reaction to the 'misfortune' was to forsake your teammate and leave him to die, forcing you to lie to the rest of the Titans…"

Robin could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but choked them back. Outwardly, he was completely stolid, showing absolutely no shred of emotion. Inwardly, however, a violent torrent of powerful sentiments was brewing, waiting to be unleashed.

"You kept secrets from your team..." Slade continued condescendingly, "You even kept my resurgence hidden from them until you had no choice but to involve them. By keeping them out of the loop, you allowed them to focus too much on their grief. You allowed them to become preoccupied with it…consumed by it… It wasn't long afterward that your stranglehold on the city loosened enough for me to begin plotting against you…and plot I did."

"The Fuel Company was the only target that you destroyed!" Robin caterwauled angrily, "We stopped you, Slade!"

Slade's eye widened behind his black and bronze mask, causing Robin's heart to sink.

"Did you, Robin?" Slade remarked questioningly, "You only _believed_ that you stopped me. Last night was the penultimate stage in my scheme. You see, my pronged 'attack' was nothing more than a diversion. I needed to keep you preoccupied, so I targeted Jump City's infrastructure, knowing it would coax you out. Sure enough—like moths to the flame—you came. I never intended to destroy the city's infrastructure, but I needed you to believe otherwise, so I destroyed the Jump City Fuel Company. By attacking one of the sites and leaving the others intact, I knew you would assume you were successful in abating disaster and as a result, you wouldn't delve any deeper…"

Robin's mind began to race. Though he wasn't giving Slade the satisfaction of seeing his horrified expression, his trepidation was palpable. He had assumed that—even though the Fuel Company had been destroyed—three out of the four services and utilities had been salvaged, which averted Slade's plan. He never anticipated that the attack was merely a diversion designed to mask a larger, more volatile scheme.

"What exactly do you have planned, Slade?" Robin asked quizzically, his brow furrowing.

"Since your fate is sealed, I will humor you." Slade quipped malignantly, "You see, dear boy, after the explosion, all emergency personnel within the city flocked to the site. It is cold outside, and people get upset when their furnaces and stoves don't work. That left the entire city…to me. With no one standing in my way, I was able to move freely around the city, completely undetected. It didn't take long for me to plant barrels of chemicals around the city in strategic positions. These barrels contain a potent neurotoxin and are all linked to a detonator in my possession. With the flip of a switch, I will eradicate every worthless shred of life in this city while leaving the infrastructure intact."

"You're bluffing, Slade." Robin shouted disbelievingly.

Slade's burst out laughing, unable to contain his devious glee.

"Trust me, Robin…" Slade stated plainly, his laughter tapering off, "I am not bluffing. Far from it, really. The canisters I planted around the city contain two chemical compounds: methylphosphonyl difluoride and a combination of isopropyl alcohol and isopropylamine. When combined, they catalyze into a substance known as Sarin; a colorless, odorless neurotoxin five-hundred times more potent and deadly than cyanide. Though it is difficult to manufacture, I always do enjoy a challenge; there is enough of it to kill everything in a thirty-mile radius…

"It's suicide…" Robin stammered, his voice trembling as the realization of what was about to befall Jump City began to sink in, "You would die, too. You wouldn't live long enough to enjoy your victory."

"Your ignorance surprises me, Robin." Slade deigned iniquitously, "Why do you think we are in a bank? So I can make a withdrawal? I have the vault outfitted with all I need to survive for a few days. By then, the air will have cleared and I will be able to use this once-thriving metropolis as my base of operation for further attacks upon the world. It will be the end of living underground…of hiding. Today, I begin shaping the world in my image…as I see fit."

Robin's eyes widened in horror; he felt as though someone had knocked the wind out of him. He glanced at Slade, who stood before him arrogantly, clearly proud of himself and what he had accomplished. Robin seemed to collapse within himself; his surroundings feeling strangely distant. His heart plummeted and his stomach tied itself into knots as the entirety of Slade's plan sank in.

"No…"

*Meanwhile*

Beast Boy stood on the ledge of the adjacent rooftop, lost in rumination; though the bitter winter wind gnawed at him mercilessly, he paid no attention to the cold. His mind, however, reeled.

'What is Robin doing here?' Beast Boy thought, feeling befuddled and enraged all at once. 'What business could he possibly have with Slade?'

Confusion permeated the changeling's countenance. He ran a multitude of scenarios through his mind, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. He crouched down—shielded by the shadows—and stroked his chin with his ungloved hand, plotting his next move. After a few moments of thought, however, Beast Boy let out an exasperated sigh.

"Typical Slade…" Beast Boy whispered under his breath, thinking aloud, "Whatever he has planned had bloodshed written all over it…but where does Robin fit in? If Robin is here to fight Slade—to put a stop to his plans—why did he come alone and waltz right in?"

Beast Boy rubbed his temples roughly, wracking his brain in an effort to decipher Slade's master plan. The harder he concentrated however, the further away the answers he sought seemed to slip; he clenched his fists in frustration, visibly irritated. In a moment of clarity, however, Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"What if…" Beast Boy began to speak, but trailed off. He took a moment and inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself before continuing, "What if…Robin is working for Slade?"

Beast Boy fell silent. Though—at the moment—he was uncertain whether or not he would ever be able to forgive Robin for what he did, he never expected that the Boy Wonder would go so far as to work for Slade.

"Robin has always been the best of us." Beast Boy whispered, trying to convince himself that his initial inkling was incorrect, "He has always been righteous…sometimes to a fault…"

He paused for a moment, his mind shifting into overdrive.

"But…" Beast Boy continued, "Robin has changed. Slade has always gotten to him…maybe he's finally…snapped."

Beast Boy looked at the large clock adorning the face of the ostentatious building; it now read 12:02 a.m. His heart jumped into his throat; he had become immersed in his thoughts and subsequently lost track of time. Waiting no longer, Beast Boy got to his feet and leapt off of the ledge of the roof. In mid-air, the changeling adroitly transformed into a hawk and swooped down, gliding over the street below. In a salient movement, Beast Boy gained a little altitude, soaring over the stairs before transforming back into his human form and gently landing at the top of the staircase. As Beast Boy ran silently to the end of the landing and grabbed the handles of the glass double-doors, he got an idea.

'I need to play this smart.' Beast Boy thought, weighing his options. 'All I know for sure is that Robin and Slade are inside. Any information I could get would be useful…and it would be way better than going in completely blind."

Beast Boy took a step back from the doors and took a few deep breaths. He was unsure of what awaited him on the other side, but he knew it was too late to turn back now. He swallowed hard and turned into a beetle. In the form of the diminutive insect, the changeling wriggled under the heavy glass doors and entered the bank, his presence going completely unnoticed by the building's occupants.

Once inside the bank, Beast Boy changed back into his human form and silently skulked through the foyer. The sound of voices bickering back and forth filled the darkened bank; Beast Boy stuck to the shadows and inched closer to the end of the hallway, choosing to remain—at the moment—a reticent voyeur.

He peered around the corner to see Slade circling around Robin, his hands folded decorously behind his back. Robin remained motionless, standing still, his eyes following Slade. Robin's face was expressionless, but his body language spoke volumes; his shoulders were slumped forward submissively and his head was cocked slightly downward, as though he were defeated or ashamed. As Slade continued pace around Robin, Beast Boy used his keen sense of hearing to listen in on the conversation that was taking place between the Boy Wonder and the Masked Maniac.

"I am a firm believer in two things, Robin." Slade began evenly, his timbre filling the room as he continued circling around the Boy Wonder, "Time and patience. All opportunities present themselves in due time; it just takes some patience to lay in wait while the stars align. Take your current predicament, for example. All of this began that night on the bridge. From that moment on, every decision you have made has brought you to this point… Past, present, and future, Robin. Many believe them to be separate, however they are indelibly intertwined."

Robin quickly turned around and marched up to Slade, who stopped and faced the irate hero. Without hesitation, Robin grabbed Slade by the collar of his uniform and shook him several times out of anger. Slade offered no resistance, remaining still as Robin brutalized him.

"You're full of CRAP, Slade!" Robin screamed violently, his voice crackling.

Slade sniggered sinisterly as Robin continued to shake him roughly by the collar.

"Don't you understand, Robin?" Slade asked questioningly, his eye practically perusing Robin's mind and gazing into his soul, "You cannot run from your past, ignore the present, or escape the future. At some point, you must confront your troubles rather than trying to run from them. THAT is why you are here…fate. That night…you made a choice; the ramifications of which were much greater than you imagined. Instead of accepting your mistake and the stigma associated with it, you chose to run…to evade destiny."

Robin's grip on Slade's collar tightened. His blood felt as though it were on fire; his face was beet red in fury and small—yet visible—veins protruded from his forehead and neck. Robin panted heavily, clearly exasperated by Slade's rationale.

"I've made mistakes…" Robin growled malignantly, "But I am not a murderer…"

With a sudden thrust, Robin pushed Slade away. Slade stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance. Rather than attack Robin, however, he simply folded his hands behind his back once more, appearing completely calm and collected, even in the face of the obstreperous hero.

"Tell that to Beast Boy…" Slade retorted indignantly, mocking Robin's statement.

"At the time, I did what I thought was right…" Robin muttered through gritted teeth, "Beast Boy was beyond saving, and you stood poised to attack the city and jeopardize more innocent lives. In the end, it is a matter of mathematics… Sacrifices must be made for the greater good…"

Upon hearing Robin's words, Beast Boy—who had been listening in on their conversation from the shadows—could feel a feral rage begin to rise within him. He began to breathe heavily as his heart pounded rapidly, shaking his chest with every beat. The changeling slowly stood up and began silently walking toward the two men standing in front of the vault in the Grand Hall.

Slade began to chuckle heartily at Robin, who stood with his back turned toward the foyer. Robin's expression quickly changed from one of defiant vindication to one of sheer confusion; at the moment, he could not understand what Slade found so amusing. Unlike Slade, Robin could not see the darkened figure casually approaching.

"Past…present…and future, Robin." Slade said sternly, contentment evident in his tone, "They are all intertwined. The decisions you have made in the past brought you here tonight and your choice this evening has greatly affected your future…"

Robin continued to look at Slade, still completely perplexed by the villain's cryptic ponderings. He furrowed his brow as he tried to discern the meaning behind Slade's words.

"You thought that by standing in my way, you could somehow atone for what you have done." Slade scoffed venomously, "You're wrong. All you have done is proven to me that you are expendable. Once again, you have made the wrong choice. This time, however, you won't be able to lie your way out of it. This time, a face from your past shall unhinge your present…and derail your future…"

Robin stood motionless for a moment, trying desperately to understand what Slade meant. He looked directly at the madman, who seemed to be staring into the darkness behind him. Intrigued, Robin quickly whirled around to see a figure amidst the shadows, methodically approaching.

"Who's there?!" Robin yelled, his voice steadfast and unfettering.

"A ghost…" Beast Boy responded almost inaudibly, choking on his anger, "Someone beyond saving…"

As the voice emanating from the darkness filled the Grand Hall, Robin's mind went blank. The reverberations not only echoed throughout the empty expanse, but shook Robin to his core as well: He could not move. He could not think. He could only stare in trepidation as the nebulous form moved from the security of the shadows into the light.

It was Beast Boy.

Robin stumbled backwards—mouth agape—as he stared in utter disbelief.

"No…" Robin murmured in horror, "It can't be…"

Though Beast Boy remained silent, his normally congenial expression was replaced with derision; the changeling stood with his fists tightly clenched and his muscles tensed.

Robin looked at Beast Boy wide-eyed, clearly awestruck. Though he knew the individual standing before him _was _Beast Boy, the changeling seemed entirely different. The Beast Boy _he _knew was infinitely kind, caring, and gentle; he exuded an aura of warmness and optimism. The Green Teen standing before him, however, seemed cold and distant; whittled away and weathered.

"How does it feel, Robin?" Slade goaded, "How does it feel to stare directly at Fate?"

Beast Boy took a few steps closer to Robin, who recoiled. Robin could feel his stomach doing somersaults; sharp cramping pains gripped him and for a moment, he felt as though he would vomit. He looked at Beast Boy, whose stolid emerald eyes were fixed on him; he could feel the changeling's passionate disdain.

"Beast Boy…" Slade remarked, "Nice of you to join us. Have you thought about my offer?"

Beast Boy said nothing, but nodded in reply.

"Good." Slade continued. "What is your decision?"

"I'm in." Beast Boy growled.

"Good." Slade acknowledged, averting his eye to Robin, who was still reeling from the shock. "Your first task is simple…"

Beast Boy's eyes moved from Robin to Slade. He nodded slightly, urging the villainous man to continue.

"Kill Robin."

A wicked smile washed across Beast Boy's face. He clenched both of his hands into fists and pushed them together roughly, cracking his knuckles. Beast Boy looked back over to Robin, who seemed virtually catatonic. As the changeling approached, however, the Boy Wonder snapped back to reality.

"B-Beast Boy…" Robin stammered, "You don't want to do this. You are making a huge mistake! Slade is just using you!"

As Robin's words filled the room, Beast Boy paused. The two teens were inches apart, staring into each other's eyes. In a flash, Beast Boy grabbed Robin by the collar of his uniform and threw him roughly into a wall; the hollow sound of Robin slamming against the marble wall filled the air. Robin remained on the ground for a moment, the burns on his back and shoulders nagging at him once more. He grimaced in pain as Beast Boy loomed over him.

"Beast Boy…" Robin choked out, trying to stave off the pain, "Please…don't do this…"

The changeling stared down at Robin who sat on the floor with his back against the wall, peering up at him.

"Sorry, Robin." Beast Boy snapped back, his voice becoming evermore brusque, "I wish there was some other way…"

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Foremost, allow me to apologize for the gigantic wait; I hope this chapter was worth it. My original intention was to write the entire ending and post it all at once, but this chapter alone took me a really long time to write and I didn't want to keep all of you waiting for ANOTHER two weeks. With luck (and inspiration) I should have the ending up by the end of the month! Thank you all for being so patient with me…I appreciate it! Hope it was worth the wait! Please leave a review or PM me and let me know what you think!**

**Anyways, onto my recommended reading list, which is—admittedly—fairly large this time!**

**Perfect Apprentice-**** by Templar of Honor: If you are wondering why this story makes my list every time I update, it is because it is simply that good. The plot is very immersing and engaging; it just simply gets better as the story goes along. It does center around an OC, but have no fear, there is no Sue/Studom here!**

**Forever a Never, till Death Do Us Part-**** by VociferousVixenofDarkness: Very engaging story surrounding Raven and her affections. Currently, she is torn between who she is attracted to and in love with (quite literally.) Extrinsic factors lead to more perilous and humorous situations, making for a gripping read.**

**The Wild Man's Journey-**** by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: A Must-read, really. I'm quite certain many of you have already encountered this fantastically original and suspenseful fanfiction. Once again, TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne has churned out another amazing BBxRae story!**

**Dreams and Diversions-**** by Rosalind2013: Sequel to "Careful What You Wish For…" Very entertaining story… Let's just say that there is an Alternate Universe involved…What will happen when Raven and the Alternate Universe Raven start battling over a certain changeling? Read and find out!**

**27 Years-**** by Jack Mirembe: A story which centers around Cyborg, one of the more unappreciated characters in the series. Cyborg is transported twenty-seven years into the future and gets a glimpse at what the future holds. Will he be able to get home to his own time? **

**The Interpretation of Dreams-**** by Pentastic: A very intricate and elaborate BBxRae story. Portrays the relationship quite well, as both realize they have feelings for the other but are too hesitant to act upon what they feel. Immersing and well-written!**

**Well…I think that is just about it for right now! The update will probably take me a while, so expect it in about two weeks or so! Thanks in advance for being patient and understanding! Till Next Time!**


	21. Fracas

_A/N: Before I begin, allow me to apologize for making you all wait such a long, long time. I have truly been pouring over this ending, which has thoroughly consumed my life. Truth is, I'm still not finished writing the ending, but I am 26,000 words into it and figured it was time to start posting it. This is merely the first part of the ending…there will be more to come! Hopefully, it won't suck. _

_* * *_

Chapter 21: Fracas

Robin's eyes widened as Beast Boy loomed over him with murderous intent. He stared up at the changeling for a moment, whose face bore no expression. Beast Boy's emerald orbs remained fixed on Robin, teeming with animosity. Robin wriggled backward in an attempt to put more distance between Beast Boy and himself, however he remained backed against the wall, with no way to escape.

"Get up, Robin!" Beast Boy commanded with venom in his tone, "Stand up and fight!"

"Beast Boy…" Robin muttered softly, trying his best to diffuse the situation, "It doesn't have to be this way…You don't want to do this…Slade is just using you. He is fuelling your anger and forcing us into an altercation…"

"This isn't about HIM!" Beast Boy growled angrily, lifting Robin to his feet by the collar of his uniform, "This is between you and me. You never liked me…You always looked down on me. To you, I was the weak link and nothing more…an inconvenience…a burden…"

Robin did his best to hide his trepidation and pain. Beast Boy's clenched fists were pressing sharply into his chest, pushing his wounded shoulders and back uncomfortably into the wall. As he winced slightly, yet perceptibly, Robin could feel his fear rising sharply within him, churning in his stomach like a wriggling ball of worms. Beast Boy had him pinned against the wall, their faces but inches apart; the changeling's fangs directly in his line of sight.

"That's not true!' Robin retorted sheepishly, trying to sound steadfast and unwavering. "I never wanted things to play out the way they did…everything got so out-of-hand…"

Upon hearing Robin's words, Beast Boy's once-expressionless countenance filled with discernable discontent and feral fury. His eyes began to fill with tears as he gritted his teeth; his muscles began to quake involuntarily. Beast Boy's vice-like grip on Robin's collar tightened, and—with little effort—he lifted the Boy Wonder into the air and tossed him roughly to the marble floor.

"LIAR!" Beast Boy snarled.

Robin landed on the floor with a hollow thud, sliding across the smooth, cold surface until he came to a stop a few feet away from where Beast Boy had been standing. Robin shook his head quickly from side-to-side in an effort to shake the cobwebs loose. The shock of seeing Beast Boy once more had Robin's mind reeling; it was as though he was in a fog, unable to completely process what was going on around him.

'How the hell did Beast Boy get so strong?' Robin thought as he slowly lifted himself up from the floor. 'He just tossed me aside like I was a rag-doll… He's not his normal self… He's fighting more like an animal now than he ever has before…'

Robin got to his feet and slowly straightened his posture. He twisted from side to side and shrugged his shoulders in a circular motion, stretching out the muscle groups, preparing himself for the inevitable battle. He glanced ahead at Beast Boy, who stood stewing in contempt before averting his gaze to Slade, who stood completely motionless in the corner next to the vault—shielded by the shadows—contentedly watching the fracas unfold.

"What did you do to him, Slade?" Robin commanded, demanding an explanation from the masked man looming in the corner, "What kind of trick is this? Mind control? Brainwashing? Tell me what you did!"

A low, guttural snicker began to emanate from the darkened corner of the bank, slowly building into an iniquitous chuckle. Slade stepped forward, his hands folded behind his back as he walked, staring directly at Robin with elation in his eye.

"I did nothing of the sort, Robin." Slade spoke evenly, his raspy voice reverberating throughout the silent Hall. "Despite what you may be thinking, Beast Boy is not under my control in any way. All I did was reunite the two of you. What you are experiencing right now isn't some elaborate fabrication but rather the end result of a poor decision. His anger…His rage… all of it starts and ends with you, Robin…"

As Slade slowly slinked into the surrounding darkness, Robin looked once more toward the bellicose changeling standing in front of him. Beast Boy stood with fire in his eyes; his gaze firmly set upon the Boy Wonder, his mind a swirling torrent of suffering and indignation. Robin swallowed hard. He did not want to fight Beast Boy, but knew—if attacked—he would have no other recourse.

"Beast Boy, please…" Robin began softly, his heart pounding feverishly as he spoke, "I never wanted this for you… It wasn't supposed to be this way. I'm sure if we could talk abo-…"

"SHUT UP!" Beast Boy snapped, his ordinarily amiable tone receding to a primal din, "I'm done talking to you…I'm done listening to all of your crap! You think you can just stand there and tell me that it wasn't your fault? That it was out of your hands?! You chose to leave me to die…I just want to return the favor."

"Beast Boy," Robin choked out, his voice trembling, "Don't do this. I don't want to fight you."

"You don't have a choice, Robin." Beast Boy shouted as he rolled his neck from side to side, "I'm coming for you…and this time, I'm not holding back…"

Robin diverted his gaze toward the marble floor. He knew that all of the poor decisions he had made had led to this moment, culminating in bloodshed. He took in a deep breath and sighed heavily, knowing that—by sunrise—one of them would be dead; slaughtered at the hands of the other, all as Slade watched ominously from the sidelines, enjoying the show. Robin shook his head from side to side as he reached down to his utility belt and pulled out his bo-staff, sliding it open until it was as long as he was tall. He gripped the staff firmly with both of his hands, and held it out in front of himself defensively.

"Good choice." Beast Boy quipped wickedly, "That'll make this a lot more interesting."

Beast Boy smiled sinisterly, his fangs gleaming in the low light radiating from the vault. He began to circle around Robin, who responded by mirroring Beast Boy's movements, refusing to turn his back to the disgruntled and belligerent changeling. The tension between the two youths was dense and palpable. As they circled around, staring each other down, the air in the room seemed electrically charged; as though—with one false move—the cosmos themselves would burn.

Robin's eyes widened as Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla. He could feel fear rise within him as he stared at the massive green primate; his sinuous form practically eclipsing the light from the vault, shrouding the Great Hall in darkness. Robin stood completely still, his bo-staff held out defensively at arms-length, waiting for Beast Boy to make his move. Beast Boy moved back and forth on all fours for a moment, grunting and growling barbarically. Suddenly, he stood up on his hind legs, towering over the Boy Wonder, who remained at the ready. Beast Boy pounded his chest roughly with his massive fists as he unleashed a deafening, guttural howl which shook the room, reverberating angrily within the empty expanse.

Beast Boy charged at Robin, swiping at him with his lithe hands. Though surprised at the celeritous and nimble movements of the colossal primate, Robin ably dodged the attacks, rolling away toward the center of the Great Hall. Robin quickly got to his feet, still clutching his bo-staff. Beast Boy growled and snarled in frustration; he quickly turned toward the Boy Wonder and barreled towards him once more.

Robin could feel the floor rattle beneath his feet as the enormous green gorilla charged at him. Beast Boy swung his muscular arms at Robin, who viciously battered them with his bo-staff. In response, Beast Boy clenched both of his hands into a tight double-fist above his head, interlocking his fingers. With great speed and power, he swung his fists at Robin, who adroitly jumped away. The marble floor absorbed the blow, cracking apart in a spider-web pattern where he had made contact. Seeing his opportunity to take the offensive, Robin quickly ran beside Beast Boy, who remained slightly off-balance from his previous attack. He jumped into the air and—with perfect form—delivered a spinning back-kick to Beast Boy's ribs. The changeling grunted angrily in pain as Robin landed on the ground and swung his bo-staff mercilessly into the same spot. A sickening popping noise resonated throughout the room as Beast Boy swatted at Robin, who was forced to retreat slightly as a result. Beast Boy gently massaged the area with his hand, a silent grimace of pain twisting across his face.

"Very good, Robin…" Slade muttered from the darkness, his voice echoing from beside the vault, "Always exploit your opponents weaknesses while playing to your strengths. Do whatever it takes…"

Robin gritted his teeth in anger as he cast a furtive glance toward the masked madman, who stood intently watching the chaos unfold before him. Before the Boy Wonder had time to retort, Beast Boy grunted brusquely, diverting his attention away from Slade. Once again, Robin stood motionless, preparing to deflect Beast Boy's attack. This time, however, the green gorilla looming over him did not move. This time it was clear that Beast Boy wanted him to make the first move. Robin swallowed hard, realizing that his original tactic was being used against him.

Robin sprinted forward a few steps before leaping into the air. He clutched his staff with both hands and swung it perpendicular to Beast Boy's face. In an alacritous movement, the green gorilla quickly ducked under the blow, sending the over-extended Boy Wonder stumbling into an adjacent wall. Dazed, Robin readily spun around, in time to see a large fist crashing toward him. Without hesitation, he raised his staff horizontally, staving off the attack; though he avoided the devastating blow, the sheer physical strength of the assault smashed Robin back-first into the wall; he winced in pain as the burns on his back and shoulders were mashed uncomfortably against the unforgiving surface. Robin quickly shook off his stinging pain and stood up straight, staring undauntedly at the changeling.

Beast Boy lunged at Robin, who—once again—held his staff out horizontally in order to parry the onslaught. Instead, Beast Boy reached out with both hands and grabbed hold of Robin's bo-staff, driving the masked teen into the wall once more. Robin gritted his teeth and strained every muscle, exerting as much force as he could muster against the formidable green primate. Robin's eyes widened in horror as he realized he was being out-muscled by Beast Boy; his arms began to tremble involuntarily from fatigue as he continued to push against the changeling, frantically trying to free himself.

Robin grunted and strained, attempting to wriggle away from Beast Boy, who had him pinned against the wall by his bo-staff. He could feel flashes of pain surge through his back and shoulders as he tried to squirm free. Beast Boy unleashed a primal roar, which echoed throughout the Hall and stung Robin's ears, as—with an explosive display of strength—he forced Robin's bo-staff against his throat and continued to bear down. Robin's mind raced as he continued to writhe and flail; he could feel himself becoming lightheaded and queasy as Beast Boy lifted up on the bo-staff, raising him into the air. The Boy Wonder could feel the blood rushing to his face, the veins in his forehead jutting out painfully, feeling as though they would explode under the pressure. He drew in short shallow breaths; he knew he had to make his move before he blacked out.

Robin shifted around painfully, tensing his neck muscles tightly to avoid being asphyxiated. With a sudden jerking movement, he managed to free his right arm; he quickly reached down to his utility belt and blindly searched the various compartments. Robin gasped for air as he pulled a few explosive disks from his belt; his vision began getting dim and blurry as he took aim at the enormous green gorilla in front of him. He choked in a short breath and gripped down on the bo-staff with his left hand, steadying himself. With a monumental effort, he chucked the explosive devices in the direction of the changeling.

Beast Boy wailed in pain as the explosives made contact and detonated. He stumbled backward, doubled over in pain, reverting back to his human form in the process. Similarly, the force of the blast violently gnashed Robin against the wall, tearing open the flesh wounds he had previously sustained. Moreover, he fell roughly to the ground, his bo-staff clattering noisily to the marble floor as he lay gasping and wheezing frenetically. He slowly began collecting himself, methodically rising from his side to his knees and from his knees to his feet. As he stood up straight, he took a few deep breaths, filling his lungs completely with air and savoring each breath before slowly exhaling. He looked at Beast Boy, who remained slouched over in pain.

Beast Boy slowly stood up straight, his face wrenched in pain. One of Robin's explosive disks made direct contact with his shoulder, blowing open a sizable wound in his flesh. A stream of blood trickled slowly from Beast Boy's shoulder, running down his arm, off his fingertips, and onto the marble floor. The green teen reached over with his right arm and pressed the palm of his hand roughly into the laceration, applying pressure to the area to stave the bleeding. Beast Boy growled lowly in both pain and frustration; he looked up and glared at Robin, his eyes filled with unbridled ire.

"Most impressive, Robin." Slade snickered from beside the vault, "He may have had you on the run, but you kept your composure and thought on your feet. Inventiveness and quick-thinking are your two greatest assets. Now that you've wounded him, use it to your advantage!"

Robin ignored Slade, keeping his eyes focused entirely on the bleeding changeling standing before him. Beast Boy breathed in and out slowly and deliberately, catching his breath while trying to slow his heart rate. He took his blood-soaked right hand away from his injured left shoulder and smeared the thick, crimson fluid across the pant-leg of his jeans. He took a few steps toward Robin, his steps even and light as he approached, noticeably favoring his injured shoulder.

"Come on, Robin." Beast Boy muttered, his voice sounding evermore gravelly, "Don't get soft on me now. You had no problem leaving me to die. Don't tell me that you aren't man enough to kill me."

"Beast Boy," Robin shouted, his voice crackling perceptibly, "I don't want it to end this way, but if you stand in my way and try to stop me from doing what needs to be done, than I will have no choice."

Beast Boy shook his head from side to side with an incredulous expression upon his face. He drew in a breath and sighed heavily, rotating his left shoulder slowly at first, testing his range of motion before more vigorously stretching the area. He looked at his wounded shoulder for a moment, which slowly oozed blood, before looking back at Robin, who stood with his bo-staff at the ready.

"You'll never learn, will you?" Beast Boy said softly, while staring his leader in the eyes. "Even after all that's happened…"

Robin charged at Beast Boy, swinging his bo-staff at the changeling's head. Beast Boy ducked under the blow and spun around in time to deflect another attack. With great speed and force, Robin delivered a side-kick to Beast Boy's injured ribs, sending him stumbling backwards, clutching his abdomen. Ignoring his pain, Beast Boy sprinted toward Robin, who recoiled slightly, bringing his bo-staff up to eye-level. He took a step back from the advancing changeling and waited for him to make his move.

As Beast Boy reached full speed, he transformed into a bull and stampeded toward the Boy Wonder, snorting cantankerously. Unable to avoid the raging beast or react quickly enough to brace himself, Robin took a direct hit to the chest from the rampaging animal; for a moment, everything went black, then white. The crushing impact sent Robin flying backwards, causing him to lose his grip on his bo-staff, which fell noisily to the floor near Beast Boy's hooves. He landed roughly on his back before somersaulting end-over-end and coming to a rest on his stomach. He slowly pushed himself up, his arms quivering from fatigue as he panted and coughed loudly, trying to catch his breath. His chest felt like it was on fire; the crushing blow Beast Boy delivered had cracked a few of his ribs. As Robin lifted himself to his hands and knees, he could taste blood in the back of his throat; he grimaced at the unpleasantness and spat, spewing a thick glob of blood and saliva to the pristine marble floor below.

Robin slowly collected himself, struggling to get to his feet. After a moment, he regained his bearings and footing and stood up, staring at Beast Boy, who had resumed his human form. The changeling stood before him, holding his bo-staff in both hands. He looked back at him in anticipation, practically begging him to make the first move. After a moment of high tension and awkward silence, Beast Boy walked toward Robin; in a display of strength, he applied great force to both ends of Robin's staff, bending it in half before tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. Without hesitation, Beast Boy transformed into a Bengal tiger and furiously dashed at Robin.

Robin reached down to his utility belt and pulled out two bird-a-rangs, deftly converting them into a sword. He swallowed hard as he held the weapon tightly and charged at the advancing feline. Beast Boy leapt into the air, his razor-sharp claws fully extended, preparing to tear into Robin's flesh. Robin, however, dodged the vicious blitzkrieg. Wasting no time, Beast Boy whipped around and lunged at the Boy Wonder. Seeing his opportunity, Robin rolled to the side and swiped at the big cat with his sword. As he scrambled to his feet, Robin could see the tip of his sword coated in a thin layer of blood. As he looked in Beast Boy's direction, he noticed a small trail of blood droplets on the floor, pooling where the wounded green feline stood motionlessly.

Robin stood—panting from fatigue—sword at the ready, as the large green cat slowly turned around. His eyes widened in shock as he looked down at Beast Boy, who was moving very slowly, clearly in great pain from his wounds. As he looked with greater scrutiny, Robin could see blood trickling steadily from a wound across the feline's side. Though Beast Boy was gravely wounded and losing a lot of blood, Robin kept his distance, remaining a few feet away from the tattered changeling.

Robin's mind raced. He knew that—at this moment—he had the upperhand. Had this been any ordinary battle with any ordinary opponent, he would not have hesitated to deliver the decisive and final blow. Yet, this was not an ordinary battle. It was another of Slade's schemes, designed to manipulate all involved into an outright conflagration. Slade had an opportunity for destruction of apocalyptic proportions securely in hand and he whole-heartedly intended to make his plan a reality; if he wasn't stopped, countless innocent lives would be senselessly squelched. Robin knew that his first obligation was to protect the city at all costs: He could not let anyone stop him from fulfilling his duties.

At the same time, however, he was not facing an ordinary opponent. This wasn't a psychopath, sociopath, or hardened criminal. This was Beast Boy. The same Beast Boy who liked to watch hours of television, play videogames, tell bad jokes, and eat unhealthy amounts of tofu. This was not some heartless, soulless evildoer who had consciously and knowingly done wrong for his own selfish purposes; Beast Boy was angry. He was confused. He was dogmatic. But, he was not evil.

Robin remained motionless and expressionless. He stared blankly at Beast Boy, who growled angrily, clearly in agony; the wounded green feline paced back and forth tentatively, acclimating himself to the astringent wounds in his shoulder and side. Robin took in a deep breath and held it in. He knew he had to make yet another difficult decision: Continue fighting with Beast Boy and risk the safety and security of Jump City or take the changeling out of the equation, opening all paths to Slade. Robin's heart raced rapidly as he continued to stare at the Green Teen. He knew the decision he was about to make would haunt him forever.

'I need to stop Slade.' Robin thought sternly, weighing his options, 'His plan isn't a threat…it is a promise. With the Sarin gas in place, he could silently slaughter droves of people with the push of a button. If I can get to him, I'm sure I can stop him…'

Robin averted his eyes to the floor for a moment, shaking his head from side to side in consternation.

'But, Beast Boy is standing in my way.' Robin mused, 'He isn't interested in listening to anything I have to say, so reasoning with him is pointless. He has every right to hate me…what I did was unforgivable… but if I let Slade release the chemicals, good people—innocent people—will die. Part of being a leader is having to live with the repercussions of the difficult decisions that no one else wants to make; I will have to put my feelings aside for the greater good…'

Robin stared ahead at Beast Boy, who was mirroring his gaze. As the two glared at each other, silence prevailed, making the dimly-lit bank seem evermore stoic and eerie. The green Bengal tiger growled gutturally and dug its claws into the slick marble floor beneath its paws. Robin could feel a torrent of emotions stirring within him as he looked at his bloodied friend; he felt his eyes stinging as they filled up with tears. Ambivalently, he reached down to his utility belt and pulled out two disks and slid them across the floor in the changeling's direction.

Beast Boy leapt into the air as the devices came to a stop near his paws. As he hung in mid-air, the devices discharged, emitting a blinding white light while rattling the floor with their concussive force. The thunderous din of the flash-bang disks shot straight through his ears, reverberating fervidly; he felt as though his skull would split in two from the sheer magnitude of the detonation.

Beast Boy hit the ground like a ton of bricks, landing on his injured left side, smearing blood on the floor as he skidded across it. As he came to a rest, he found himself unable to see or think clearly; rather, he lay on the cold marble floor, writhing in pain and breathing in and out slowly…rhythmically.

Robin, who had turned away and covered his ears just before the blast, slowly got to his feet and walked slowly across the floor of the Grand Hall. He looked down at the incapacitated green tiger writhing on the floor and felt a great and palpable sadness rise within him. After all, it was never supposed to come to this. It was never meant to be Titan versus Titan in a duel to the death. Being a hero was supposed to be cut and dry: Fight the bad guys, soundly defeat them, lock them in prison, and move on with life. Robin sighed heavily; he could only wonder in the back of his mind how things could have gone so horribly wrong.

As Robin stepped away from Beast Boy, he could hear a low growl emanating from the changeling. He turned his head around, staring at the spot where the large green tiger had laid motionlessly. To his surprise, Beast Boy managed to pull himself from the floor. Though bloodied, he growled and snapped, his thick muscles tensing as he bore his fangs to the stunned Boy Wonder. Robin whirled around, preparing to defend himself once more. He raised his sword defensively as the agitated changeling slowly approached.

Beast Boy got a running start, barreling toward Robin with great speed. Before the Boy Wonder had time to react, Beast Boy pounced on the teen, knocking him down and pinning him to the floor. As Robin hit the ground, his sword clattered noisily at his side before sliding out of reach.

Beast Boy slammed his thick, heavy paws on Robin's shoulders, shifting all of his bodyweight onto the supine teen beneath him. Robin moaned loudly as the big cat pressed his ailing back and shoulders uncomfortably into the rigid marble floor. Robin flailed maniacally, his mind reeling from the pain, as he attempted to free himself. As he struggled mightily to wriggle away, Beast Boy slowly dug his claws into Robin's flesh, piercing his skin and tearing into the underlying muscles and tissue; Robin caterwauled from the agonizing pain as blood began to freely run from the wounds.

Beast Boy snarled and snapped, his dagger-like fangs hovering just inches above Robin's petrified face. He dug his claws deeper into Robin's shoulders, keeping him firmly in place while deterring him from writhing away. Robin insides cramped and contorted, filling with fear as he looked into the primal—seemingly unfeeling—gaze of the feline pinning him down. He could feel a lump forming in the back of his throat as his heart pounded frenetically and his breathing became labored. Beast Boy mercilessly tore his claws from Robin's left shoulder, worsening the gashes in the Boy Wonder's skin.

Robin gaped in horror as Beast Boy raised his right paw into the air, claws extended. He wriggled from side-to-side in an effort to get free, but the changeling's massive form kept his upper-body completely immobilized. Though he had been trained to show no fear and remain composed in volatile situations, trepidation permeated his mind; his arms were pinned down, preventing him from reaching his utility belt. He stared headlong at Beast Boy, who returned his gaze; Beast Boy's neck muscles tensed as he growled, his fangs glistening from the cloistered light of the vault. Several gobs of drool fell from the big cat's open mouth, splattering onto Robin's face; he could feel the green animal's hot breath on his skin, its warmth lingering for a moment before dissipating.

Robin swallowed hard; he knew he had to make a move. His eyes darted around, searching for something—anything—he could use to his advantage. From the corner of his eye, he saw Beast Boy's wounded side, coated in blood and glistening in the low light of the bank. Robin felt his stomach turn; he had no desire to inflict further injury on Beast Boy, however—if he hoped to survive—it was his only option.

Without hesitation, Robin moved his head back slowly before bringing it forward with great speed and fury, smashing the feline's sensitive snout. As Beast Boy flinched, moving recoiling from the searing pain, Robin took the opportunity to head-butt him once again in the nose. Beast Boy swung his head from side to side, enraged by Robin's brazenness. The changeling repositioned himself over Robin and swung his paw back once more, prepared to strike. Robin, however, took advantage of Beast Boy's momentary loss of concentration, managing to free his right leg. Before the incensed green feline could rip into Robin's throat, the Boy Wonder battered the animal's injured midsection with his knee. He repeatedly drove his knee into Beast Boy's torso, exacerbating his injuries. As Beast Boy reared up, Robin freed his other leg and kicked the changeling in the chest, sending him stumbling to the floor. Robin sat up slightly and shuffled backwards, putting some distance between himself and the infuriated green tiger. He rolled to the side and quickly got to his feet, sprinting toward his sword, which lay on the floor several feet away.

As Robin ran toward the sword, he heard an unfamiliar roar from behind him. Paying no heed, he pressed on, reaching down for his weapon. As he grabbed the sword by the hilt, he felt something sharp tear into his back. Paralyzed by the agonizing ache, Robin fell to the floor in a heap, losing his grip on the blade, which slid out of reach. He landed face-down; the cold marble surface stinging his skin as he remained completely still for a moment. He took in a deep breath before slowly rolling over; as he looked up, the silhouette of a large bear hung over him. The bear growled roughly from the back of its throat as it stood menacingly on its hind legs, casting a large shadow over him as it slowly lumbered forward.

Robin gasped in fright as he scooted backward, finding himself backed into a corner. His mind raced as the massive creature continued to approach, bearing its teeth. Thinking quickly, he reached down to his utility belt and pulled out two more explosive disks. As Robin cocked his arm, the imposing green bear quickly lunged forward, drawing back its enormous clawed paw. Before Robin could release the explosive disks, the changeling swatted them from his grasp; the disks flew high into the air, landing on the other end of the Great Hall, before exploding. The blast rattled the building; dust fell from the ceiling as the ornate chandeliers overhead swayed to and fro, their glass crystals noisily clanking together.

Robin shrieked in pain, clenching his right wrist with his left hand, pulling it closely—protectively—to his body; the punishing blow from the ursine pulverized the bones in the Boy Wonder's forearm. The acerbic ache radiated through Robin's arm, eliciting stifled groans of anguish from injured teen. He looked down at his wounded limb for a moment before looking back up at the agitated beast hovering over him unrepentantly.

Cognizant of the precariousness of the situation and knowing that he could not face such a formidable adversary in his current condition, Robin reached down into his utility belt and pulled out two smoke pellets. Wasting no time, he smashed them onto the floor, shrouding the room in a dense, white smoke, which billowed and plumed upward. Using the smoke screen as cover, Robin labored, slowly getting to his feet—while dodging glancing blows from the changeling—and scampering away silently.

Beast Boy took a moment and steadied himself. He closed his eyes and lifted his snout high into the air, inhaling deeply. He sniffed repeatedly, allowing his keen sense of smell to take everything in; while the ashen scent of the smoke still clung to the air, he could also detect a faint—yet noticeable—metallic odor…blood. Beast Boy kept his eyes tightly closed as he skulked through the lingering smoke, hunting down his wounded prey.

Robin managed to stumble to the far corner of the bank, which remained ensconced in darkness; he hid underneath a granite countertop, which stood directly next to the expansive marble service counter. He crouched down, pulling his knees to his chest; sharp, biting surges of pain wracked his entire body, from his back and shoulders to his ribs and wrist. He bit the inside of his cheeks roughly to suppress his vocalizations of discomfort, softly whimpering to himself instead.

As Robin remained silently crouched, he could hear the lumbering green bear approaching from the other side of the Great Hall. His heart pounded feverishly—like a jackhammer—before jumping into his throat; his stomach began to turn, knotting up and cramping all at once. His blood, which stained his shredded uniform, had begun to coagulate, becoming thick and sticky, clinging to him like a second skin.

Robin looked out into the Great Hall from underneath the granite countertop. Though the thick smoke had risen to the ceiling, the atmosphere of the Hall remained hazy, dimming the light pouring into the large domicile from the vault. He breathed in and out, slowly and silently, his body quaking involuntarily as he exhaled. Beads of sweat formed at his brow before sliding down his the side of his face and off of his chin. He was wounded and tired, but worse still, he was trapped; outgunned and overmatched.

Robin bit down harder on the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from crying out as Beast Boy drew closer, advancing on all fours. The enormous green bear couldn't see him, but was adroitly following the scent of his blood across the Hall. Within moments, the massive creature was standing motionlessly over the granite countertop, snuffling the air. Silence prevailed for an instant; though to Robin, this brief period of time seemed to interminably stretch on.

A low, brusque growl began to build from within the bear, shattering the stillness of the bank. The growl began to grow in volume, becoming louder…and louder, until it matured into a deafening roar. In a quick, salient movement, the bear stood on its hind legs, ferociously bellowing before bringing its powerful front limbs crashing down upon the granite countertop, reducing it to rubble. Several large pieces of the debris struck Robin in the head and upper back as he scurried free, attempting to evade the angry changeling; he stumbled to the floor for a moment before rising once more.

Upon hearing Robin's steel-toed boots clamoring against the marble floor as he attempted to flee, Beast Boy readily turned in the direction of the noise, facing the beleaguered Boy Wonder. Robin stood, staring at the green bear before him, steadily backing away. With no bo-staff or sword in hand to muster any sort of effective offense, he was quickly running out of options. His fight or flight instinct began to nag at him: While his unfettered pride and arrogance persuaded him to stand his ground and confront Beast Boy, fear and common sense tried to convince him otherwise; to flee, thereby ensuring his safety. Robin's mind raced as he stared at the snarling bear, slowly retreating.

'If I run, I may survive…for the moment.' Robin thought, considering both options, 'With no one to oppose him, Slade would go through with his plan. If I stay and fight, I may die…but at least I'd go down fighting …'

Robin took a deep breath and steadied himself. He dug his feet into the ground and brought his arms up defensively. Beast Boy lowered himself from his hind legs unto all four of his paws. With a vociferous roar, Beast Boy charged at Robin. In response, Robin dashed at the advancing bear. Beast Boy swiped at the Boy Wonder, who narrowly dodged his attacks. As the bear continued to close in, Robin stepped to the slammed his foot violently into the changeling's injured ribs, eliciting a howl of agony.

Beast Boy saw red as his anger boiled over. He lunged at Robin, who managed to avoid and elude him once more. With a running start, Robin barreled toward Beast Boy. As he passed by, he clubbed the massive bear in the snout with his fist. Beast Boy recoiled, his mind reeling as the shockwaves of pain stunned him. He quickly shook off his discomfort as Robin whirled back around, coming in for a second assault. As Robin sped toward him, Beast Boy waited patiently for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Beast Boy waited until the Boy Wonder had built up too much momentum to stop or change direction. As the masked teen raced toward him, preparing to unleash another barrage of punches and kicks to his sufficiently wounded body, he reared up on his hind legs once more. As Robin leapt into the air, Beast Boy brought one of his paws back and drove it forward vigorously, sinking his long, curved claws into Robin's abdomen. Robin's eyes widened as he fell to the floor in a heap, bleeding evermore profusely. Beast Boy pinned his opponent to the floor, growling savagely. Robin peered up at the scowling bear, completely defeated and incapacitated; blood pouring from his upper abdominal region.

"Well done, Beast Boy…" Slade remarked, clearly impressed, "You truly embody the spirit of the animal kingdom… You are highly adaptable, evolving to ever-changing situations. You are not deterred by change; you may be challenged by it, but never deterred…"

Slade walked casually—his hands folded demurely behind his back—from the corner of the room where he had watched the scene unfold. His steps resonated throughout the now-tranquil Hall, echoing hollowly. He stood in front of the open vault, his long silhouette stretching forth and melding with the surrounding darkness. The green bear diverted his attention from the ailing Boy Wonder for a moment, picking up its head and looking at Slade, who remained in front of the vault.

"You know what you must do, Beast Boy." Slade remarked, his brusque tone cutting through the stillness. "Darwinism…survival of the fittest. You are a survivor. Despite being abandoned and left to die, you pulled through. Now, you have an opportunity to right a great personal injustice…to respond in a manner that appeals to your nature… Kill him, Beast Boy… Do it now…without mercy and without regard…"

Beast Boy looked back down at Robin, who was too fatigued and weak to resist. He continued to bleed profusely from his wounds; as he lay on his back, tributaries of blood collected in small pools before rolling off of his side and down to the floor, soaking into the backside of his uniform. He moaned softly as he stared up at his assailant, begging for clemency.

Beast Boy perused Robin's gaze; the Boy Wonder's eyes pleaded with the changeling, asking for forgiveness and leniency all at once. Beast Boy snorted indignantly before growling once more in defiance. He slowly lifted his paw into the air, preparing to deliver a killing blow across Robin's throat.

"Finish Him!" Slade shouted, goading the changeling

Robin gasped in terror as the massive creature's paw came barreling toward him at a break-neck speed. In that moment, his mind went completely blank; fear permeating every fiber of his being. In that moment, his heart practically seized from fright. In that moment—as the sharp, curved claws approached, seemingly in slow motion—he realized that he had failed: As a leader, as a hero, and—most importantly—as a friend.

*Meanwhile*

Will stood, slumped over the kitchen sink, propping himself up with his arms as he stared out of the kitchen window into the darkness of the night. Though the twinkling stars shimmered amidst the astral sky, they did nothing to bring solace to his troubled mind. Rather, disappointment and despair pervaded his every thought, leaving him feeling downtrodden.

He sighed heavily as disappointment suffused his being; it was as though he had been seized by an undertow, which pulled him deeper into the depths of despair: He knew Beast Boy had been wavering; teetering between the life he remembered and the existence thrust upon him by vicissitudes of fate. He knew of the changeling's struggle to reconcile between the vindication of forgiveness and the allure of retribution. He had tried to reason with Beast Boy—to help him cope with his plight and move forward—to no avail.

Will hung his head dejectedly, staring vacantly into the stainless steel kitchen sink. Though he had tried in earnest to help Beast Boy, he couldn't help but feel as though he hadn't done enough.

'Beast Boy…' Will mused, as though speaking to the changeling himself, 'From the moment I first met you…that night in the hospital…I knew there was much more to you than meets the eye. I could tell that—though you laugh everything off—beneath the surface, you were continually cerebrating…trying to figure out exactly why you nearly died the night of your accident. You were betrayed by someone close to you and left to die; you were angry and rightfully so. Though you desperately wanted to move on with your life, you couldn't let go of your pain…even craving…'

Will ran his hand through his hair as he rubbed the back of his neck roughly. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment and shook his head from side to side lightly; he hesitated, struggling to continue. After a moment, his eyes darted open once more; a contemplative expression adorning his countenance.

'Revenge…' Will continued, wincing slightly at the mere mention of the word, 'If that wasn't enough, you began to wonder whether the benefits of heroism outweighed the accompanying sacrifices. Still—when that madman came crashing in—you put the well-being of Rebecca and me above your own, refusing to back down or relent despite your serious injuries. I came dashing in to protect _you _and you ended up saving _me…_'

Will lifted his head and gazed out the kitchen window once more. The darkened firmament was clear, brimming with stars. The streets below—alight from the phosphorescent glow of the streetlamps—were tranquil; looking lonesome amidst the darkness.

'You have put the needs of others before your own time and again.' Will began once more, 'While that is a noble quality, there is a fine line between courage and foolishness. You aren't fully healed…If I would have known that you were planning to run off in your current state, I would have slipped you some pentobarbital…Instead, you dropped me flat on my ass… I don't know what you're thinking or why you felt as though you had to go it alone…but…please…please remember that there are those of us out there who care about you and what happens to you…even if you don't.'

Will sighed once more and shook his head. As he peered out the kitchen window, the pallid moon caught his eye. The moon burned brightly; a singular beacon of hope amidst the desolate night. It burned vibrantly and passionately, yet solitarily. Similarly, Beast Boy forged into the darkness alone, steadfast in his convictions and unfazed by fear.

Will gripped down harder on the edge of the counter; he could feel his sorrow build within him, steadily rising. At the same time, however, animosity gnawed at his insides. He was genuinely worried and concerned for Beast Boy, yet could not resign himself to accepting the changeling's churlish actions. Will lifted the handle on the faucet and ran his hands through the cold water. He cupped his hands under the steady stream and splashed the cool, clear liquid onto his face before patting himself dry with a nearby dishtowel. Will stood motionlessly for a moment, with the towel pressed to his forehead, when Rebecca's voice startled him.

"Hey…" She said somberly, "How are you holding up?"

Will remained taciturn. He tossed the damp dishtowel to the counter and slowly turned around to face Rebecca. His thoughtful expression slowly withered to a knowing glare. After an awkward glance, Will averted his eyes to the floor. He leaned back against the kitchen counter, folding his arms across his chest.

"I could try sugarcoating it, but that would be pointless…" Will said lugubriously, self-flagellation dripping from every word, "I feel like shit."

Rebecca walked further into the kitchen, standing across from Will. She fell silent for a moment, trying to think of something uplifting to say; she was, however, unable. Rather, she chose to speak her mind.

"I understand…" She began assertively, "I feel the same way. You can't blame yourself. While I don't agree with it, Beast Boy made his decision. There's nothing that we could have done to stop him. I just wish we knew why he chose to do what he did."

"I wish I could have stopped him." Will replied dejectedly, "To a point, I understand why he left as he did, but I still wish he hadn't."

Rebecca furrowed her brow in confusion, shrugging her shoulders as she did. She stared at Will intently, hoping to elicit a response from him.

"As usual, Rebecca, you slept through the good stuff." Will said flatly. Under normal circumstances, he would have attempted to broach the subject with humor; at present, however, he felt no such inclination. "Beast Boy and I talked for a little while earlier this evening. He seemed…distant at first. You know, like something was bothering him. He chalked it up to the situation with Slade, wondering about the future, and worrying about Raven…but there was something deeper, and as we continued to talk, I figured it out…"

"What?" Rebecca asked quizzically, as she tilted her head slightly. Will walked up next to Rebecca. The two stood silently for a moment, looking out from the kitchen into the living room. No words were spoken, augmenting Rebecca's anticipation; she was practically fidgeting as she waited for Will to answer her query. Will gestured toward the dark tan couch.

"Beast Boy…" Will said plainly, "Beast Boy loves her. He didn't say it outright, but I know it when I see it. The way he spoke about her, the way he perked up when I mentioned her name…that's why he went alone. He knows she's seriously hurt and he didn't want her to tag along."

"Do you think that…he…?" Rebecca began, her voice trilling as she spoke.

"Yeah." Will replied, answering her obvious question. "He didn't want her following him. The only way for him to be certain that she wouldn't was for him to make sure she couldn't." Will paused for a moment, hanging his head, staring at the ceramic tile adorning the kitchen floor. Though his countenance was blank, his eyes shimmered with pensive lucidity. After a moment, he lifted his eyes and looked sternly at the young nurse at his side. "Besides…you always hurt the one you love…"

"That idiot! How could he be so stupid? So selfish?!" Rebecca shouted angrily. Her cheeks tinged red as she shouted, her dissonant tone cutting through the placid atmosphere of the apartment. She balled her fists tightly at her sides as she continued to silently stew.

Will put his hand gently on her shoulder and squeezed lightly in an attempt to placate the frazzled young woman. Upon his caress, Rebecca turned her eyes toward him, staring up at him. His face—for a moment—appeared steely and resolute; under further scrutiny, however, it became clear that he was unnerved. Tears began to well in Will's eyes as he gruffly rubbed his forehead; troubled by what had occurred while wondering what to do next.

"Look…" Will began softly, his voice wavering as he spoke, "Like you said…Beast Boy made his choice. There is nothing we can do to change that. But, at the very least—out of respect for him—we can trust his judgment."

"What?!" Rebecca yelped in disbelief, aghast at Will's insinuation, "Trust his judgment? He knocked Raven out, tossed you aside and ran off into the night. Does that sound like sound reasoning to you?"

"Maybe not…" Will conceded, "Hell, if I had been through all he has been through, I wouldn't be thinking straight, either. You know what though? He's my friend and I want to honor his decision. Do you still have that yellow…device thing that he threw to you before he left?"

Rebecca nodded before reaching into the pocket of her scrubs, pulling out the communicator, and handing it to Will. "It's the funkiest looking cell phone I've ever seen…" She said jokingly.

"I think it is custom built…" Will replied, half-jokingly. "Still, it must be important if Beast Boy left it here with us."

"So what do we do now?" Rebecca asked meekly.

"Now, we wait." Will replied sternly, opening up the breadbox on the corner of the counter and tossing the ubiquitous yellow communicator inside before sliding the lid shut once more. "Beast Boy mentioned that the other Titans will be coming for her. I don't want her leaving to go after him…she is too injured for that at the moment. We need to keep her here until they arrive. We need to stall her as much as we possibly can. Until then, let's just make sure that she is comfortable and pain-free."

Rebecca nodded assent as they stood together in the kitchen, looking out into the living room. Neither spoke. Though the night sky was clear, and the moon was keeping silent vigil, it was as though a caliginous fog had descended upon the apartment, allowing uncertainty and ambivalence to fester where relentless devotion and compassion once prevailed.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! Part I of the ending! Hopefully, this will tide you all over until I can get my act together and finish up. I have about three scenes left to go, so wish me luck! At this time, I would like to acknowledge ViLaVi and VociferousVixenofDarkness for their continued support, input, feedback, and help…and for putting up with me. Thank you both so much!

Also, a huge thank you to VVoD and DeathProofHero for being patient with me. I have been slightly derelict in beta-reading their work to work on my story…so if you are a fan of their work and wondering why it hasn't been updated…yeah, my fault. Thanks for being understanding, guys!

Now, onto my list of good reading material!

**Perfect Apprentice- by Templar of Honor: Put on Hiatus, but if you are wondering why this story makes my list every time I update, it is because it is simply that good. The plot is very immersing and engaging; it just simply gets better as the story goes along. It does center around an OC, but have no fear, there is no Sue/Studom here!**

**Forever a Never, till Death Do Us Part- by VociferousVixenofDarkness: Very engaging story surrounding Raven and her affections. Currently, she is torn between who she is attracted to and in love with (quite literally.) Extrinsic factors lead to more perilous and humorous situations, making for a gripping read.**

**The Wild Man's Journey- by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: A Must-read, really. I'm quite certain many of you have already encountered this fantastically original and suspenseful fanfiction. Once again, TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne has churned out another amazing BBxRae story!**

**Dreams and Diversions- by Rosalind2013: Sequel to "Careful What You Wish For…" Very entertaining story… Let's just say that there is an Alternate Universe involved…What will happen when Raven and the Alternate Universe Raven start battling over a certain changeling? Read and find out!**

**Shock and Awe- by DeathProofHero: What happens when tragedy strikes the Titans? How will they react to Slade's bold and ambitious advancements? Truly a well-crafted and well-written story: If you enjoy **_**Collateral Damage, **_**give this story a look-see!**

**Hidden Talents- by still too old for this: An amusing and colorful tale. A professor from a local university knocks on the door of Titans Tower looking for help; a revolutionary scientific breakthrough has been made, but the person responsible is nowhere to be found. Will the Titans be able to shed some light on this mystery? **

**The Way the Game is Played- by SkilletFan000: An amusing one-shot centered on Beast Boy and Cyborg's penchant for videogames. When they get sucked into the video game universe by Gizmo, how will they prevail…especially when they are being controlled by Raven and Starfire. A humorous read!**


	22. Ambivalence

_A/N: This is the second installation of the ending! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 22: Ambivalence

Cyborg raced through the virtually empty Jump City streets, his feet pounding the asphalt as he ran; as he moved forward, the cybernetic teen kept his eyes fixed on the sensors in his right arm, which had a lock on Raven's signal. He did not know how long he had been running, nor did he care. Though he was thoroughly exhausted and operating on reserve power and adrenaline, he paid no heed; all that mattered was locating Raven.

As he reached the end of the road, coming to a crossroads, Cyborg dug his heels into the ground, abruptly halting his momentum. He stared intently at the screen embedded in his arm as he caught his breath; sweat beading at his brow before dripping down the human side of his face. He stood, panting heavily, concentrating on Raven's signal; after a moment, he averted his gaze from his sensors, focusing instead on his surroundings.

Cyborg stood at the end of the three-way intersection, staring straight ahead at a large, ornate building. The building itself was comprised almost entirely in red brick, save for the entrance archway, which was constructed of limestone. The rows of windows—which lined all ten stories of the building—were trimmed in limestone, adding to the majesty and opulence of the structure. A limestone staircase led to the building's entrance from the street below.

Cyborg peered left and right, studying the environs of the stunning, aristocratic building. The streets were lined with various shops and stores. To his left, a mom and pop grocery store and a small café, both quaint and contemporary in design, stood; their storefront windows still intact, spared the fate which had befallen so many small businesses in Jump City. To his right, were a sleepy-looking bookstore and a gas station. He sighed heavily, his chest falling visibly, as he stared at his sensors, at his surroundings, back at his sensors, and once again at his surroundings, furrowing his brow in frustration and confusion. As he stood, lost in thought, an affable female voice—emanating from just behind and above him—snapped him from his reverie.

"Cyborg," Starfire spoke softly, floating just above her mechanical teammate, "What is it that troubles you?"

Cyborg shook his head emphatically from side-to-side, clearly perplexed as his eyes remained glued to the sensors in his arm. His brow rutted perceptibly as his expression of optimism receded into one of consternation. He took a few more short breaths, catching his second wind, before clearing his throat to speak.

"According to my sensors," Cyborg began hesitantly, clearly bewildered, "Raven is in this building up ahead…on the top floor. It just…doesn't add up…"

"How so, friend?" Starfire asked quizzically as she slowly descended to the ground, gently placing her feet on the asphalt below.

"C'mon, Star!" Cyborg interjected exasperatingly, his voice trilling, "This is Slade we are dealing with. He keeps his operations mostly underground, and even then he is careful to never choose a location that stands out…"

He paused for a moment, allowing silence to fill the void between them. He glanced circumspectly, once more taking in the environment. Becoming evermore livid, he turned to Starfire and outstretched his arms.

"Does any of this look secretive to you, Star?!" Cyborg shouted, his voice bitingly animated, to the point of derision.

Starfire stood blankly for a moment. She closed her eyes and hung her head, folding her hands in front of herself decorously; though she did not want Cyborg to notice, she was hurt slightly by his caustic words. However, Starfire's reticence did not go unnoticed. Cyborg, who checked the various controls in his arm once more, was taken aback by the stillness that gripped the air. He quickly turned around to face the Tamaranian, who appeared as though she was studying the pavement, her normally blithe demeanor disintegrating into quiescence. Cyborg's frazzled expression softened, realizing that he had—albeit unintentionally—hurt her feelings.

"Oh, man, Star…" Cyborg began softly as he turned around and faced Starfire, gently placing his sizable mechanical hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled like I did. It was wrong of me…"

Upon hearing Cyborg's apology, Starfire's eyes immediately brightened. Though she tried to suppress a smile, it could not be contained; she found herself brimming for a moment, smiling unrepentantly. Her smile quickly faded, however, as the severity of the situation at hand once again sprang to mind. As Starfire ran all of the variables through her calculating mind, she took a few steps toward the aristocratic building at the end of the intersection.

"What is it, Star?" Cyborg asked inquisitively as he casually walked up next to the alien girl.

"I-I know that you are worried for Raven." Starfire began softly, her voice wavering at first before becoming more assertive and confident, "I know that you are most afraid of losing her. I know that you do not believe that your sensors are correct and that this is merely a ruse designed to keep us scouring the city in search of our friend…"

Starfire turned and looked at Cyborg, her eyes alight with sanguinity. He returned her gaze, the spark that resided within her orbs invigorating his tattered spirits. In that instant, all of his fatigue and frustration washed away and he felt rejuvenated once more.

"Yet, even if it is but a trap," Starfire continued, evermore ardently, "It is our only lead to finding Raven. We have to at least look a little further, yes?"

Cyborg nodded in assent, his face brimming with determination. He stared unblinkingly at the brick and limestone building in front of him, pondering a myriad of different tactics and strategies. After a few moments of cogitation, Cyborg snapped back to reality and turned to Starfire, who was already facing him, waiting to hear his plan.

"We have to play this smart." Cyborg said matter-of-factly. "I don't want to go into a potential hostage situation blindly. What we need is to take a closer look at exactly what's going on up there. We need to see how many captors there are, where Raven is located, and how heavily armed they are."

Starfire silently nodded in agreement as Cyborg glanced furtively at the looming brick building, seemingly sizing it up.

"Ideally, I would like to get Raven out of there as stealthily as possible." Cyborg spoke harrowingly, "But, if we have to take her back by force…"

Cyborg turned to Starfire, looking her in the eyes. Starfire stared back at her mechanical friend, her gaze frighteningly serious—nigh zealous—as she not only understood his insinuation, but seemed more than willing to acquiesce.

"Whatever it takes…" Starfire asserted steadfastly. Cyborg's eye widened upon hearing Starfire's normally amiable voice retrogress into something primal and intimidating. The two heroes took a moment to regain equanimity; a silence of camaraderie prevailed. Both Starfire and Cyborg knew what needed to be done and were more than willing to respond accordingly.

Starfire hooked her arms securely under Cyborg's and slowly ascended into the night sky. She flew to the left, over the small grocery store and trendy café, before quickly soaring upward. The frigid night air rushed passed them, stinging their skin as they traversed the firmament, rising into the air until they were high above the roof of the red brick building.

Cyborg swallowed hard as he looked down to the ground below; his stomach cramping up painfully as he stared. The intersection looked completely different from a bird's eye view; the small shops below looked like lego blocks littered around the T-shaped intersection. The streets were adorned in an orange hue—glowing ethereally—as the streetlights burned softly, cutting through the darkness of the nocturne. Cyborg could feel sweat beading at his brow, instantly chilled by the bitter winter air; he was unaccustomed to flying, preferring to keep his feet firmly on the ground.

"Jeez, Star!" Cyborg moaned, his voice wavering perceptibly, "Are you TRYING to scare me to death?!"

"Apologies, friend." Starfire replied, suppressing a giggle, amused by her cybernetic teammate's bewildered countenance as he swayed to and fro in her grasp, clearly uncomfortable. "I wanted to be sure that we would not be detected. If the building's occupants could see us coming we would not have the element of surprise, correct?"

"Good thinking, Star." Cyborg replied sheepishly, taking in a deep breath; his heart was beating a mile-a-minute. "If they saw us coming, they could hurt Raven. It is best that we stay out of sight."

They waited for a moment more, aloft above the city. Once they were sure that they had not been seen, Starfire slowly descended toward the crown of the ornate building below. She set Cyborg on the roof gingerly before landing next to him. The rooftop was unremarkable, comprised of concrete slabs. A cast iron guard-rail enclosed the rooftop, and several large, aluminum ventilation ducts rose out through the concrete from inside of the building. A red-brick structure jutted out noticeably from the middle of the roof. From a cursory glance, it appeared to be little more than a storage shed. Upon further inspection, however, it became clear that it was an access door to the building.

Cyborg stood in front of the roof access door for a moment, pondering the best course of action. It would be easy to simply barge in, using the element of surprise, and take Raven back by force. Without knowing exactly what awaited them, however, such a strategy appeared to be tactless at best. He sighed heavily. On one hand, he knew that discretion was indeed the better part of valor; at the same time, however, he found himself wishing that sheer force would have the same effect while achieving the desired result.

"What is wrong, Cyborg?" Starfire said amiably, concern evident, "You seem most…unnerved…"

Cyborg hung his head for a moment. He rubbed the back of his neck roughly with his right hand as he stared at the concrete beneath his feet. He sighed once more.

"I don't know…" Cyborg began feebly at first, slowly gaining momentum as he formulated his thoughts, "I guess… I wish that Robin was here right now. He always knows what to do in tight situations like this. He makes it seem effortless…"

Starfire placed her hand on Cyborg's shoulder. He immediately peeled his eyes from the roof below and looked at the Tamaranian who stood beside him, a ghost of a smile upon her face.

"I, too, wish that Robin was here. He is our leader and always handles predicaments such as these with efficacy. Yet, just because he is an effective leader does not mean he is the only one fit to lead. You and Robin think differently. You both have different strengths and qualities. Perhaps those differences will allow us to be successful."

Starfire's words rang sweetly in Cyborg's ears, eliciting a smile from the mechanical man. With renewed confidence, he glanced around the rooftop; though he didn't know exactly what he was looking for, he hoped to spark his imagination and formulate a workable plan. As his eyes darted across the rooftop, something caught his peripheral; he turned and quickly noticed one of the aluminum ventilation ducts. He watched as thick steam poured from the duct, rising high into the sky like a vindicated wraith.

"That's it!' Cyborg said barely above a whisper, excitement permeating his hushed tone.

"I do not understand…" Starfire said quietly, furrowing her brow in confusion, "What discovery have you made?"

"Heat!" Cyborg said ecstatically, practically beaming, "With my sensors, I can isolate heat signatures emitted from the building. If I do a thermal scan on the tenth floor—the floor where Raven is being held—I will be able to determine how many captors there are."

Cyborg knelt down, lowering himself to one knee. He placed his left hand on the cold, concrete surface of the roof and propped his right arm against his knee. He looked intently at the information coming across the screen in his right arm, his eyebrow raising involuntarily as he remained crouched.

"I'm picking up three sources of heat from the tenth floor." Cyborg stated evenly, while tweaking his sensors. "All three thermal signatures are registering at 98.6 degrees."

"That is most glorious news!" Starfire said mirthfully, clasping her hands together in glee, "That means that Raven is unharmed!"

"That's not all…" Cyborg replied brusquely, his booming voice dispelling the silence of the night, "It also means we're not dealing with Slade-bots. We're dealing with two humans, which complicates things…"

Cyborg slowly got to his feet, straightening out his posture before turning to Starfire.

"We have to make our move and we have to make it now."

"What course of action do you suggest, Cyborg?" Starfire replied inquisitively, eager to know her role in what was to come. Cyborg's expression went blank for a moment as he lightly stroked his chin in cogitation. An icy gust of wind whipped by, astringently nipping at his face and arms, raising goosebumps on his skin. He glanced skyward for but a moment, staring into the cosmos and admiring the tranquility of the night. He knew that in order to reclaim Raven, they would have to be like the night: silent, strong, and discreet.

"Alright, Star…" Cyborg began, snapping back to reality, "Here's the plan. I want you to hover outside of the windows on the tenth floor. I want you to peek in and size up exactly who we are facing and—if possible—locate Raven. Have your communicator at the ready; we are going to need to be in constant contact. I want to hear everything that is going on inside of this building."

"I understand." Starfire said softly while nodding in agreement, "But what about you?"

Cyborg turned away, toward the roof access door. He looked over his shoulder at the Tamaranian princess and shot her a wry smile.

"You know me, Star…" Cyborg said facetiously, "Subtlety may be a virtue in a situation like this, but it is hardly my style. I'm going inside to wait for your signal…and when the time is right, I'm going to bust their damn door down and get Raven outta there…"

Cyborg turned away once more and quietly opened the roof access door, which led to a metal staircase. He moved methodically and deliberately down the stairwell, hoping to remain undetected. He paused as he reached the bottom of the staircase, standing motionlessly in front of a second metal door. He brought his right arm up to shoulder level before activating his communicator, opening a direct link between Starfire and himself. Static blared for a moment, noticeably reverberating through the austere stairwell; once the vehement hissing died down, a clear image of Starfire appeared on the screen.

"Star," Cyborg began, his voice barely above a whisper, "Do you have a visual?"

"I do…" Starfire said softly, nodding slowly as she spoke, "From my estimation, this building is residential... I peered into several unoccupied rooms; one of which was a bedroom. The window of that room was shattered, as well… though I cannot explain why."

"Can you see Raven?" Cyborg asked tersely.

"I cannot see our friend. I believe she is currently out of my line of sight." Starfire replied sternly, "I did, however, catch a glimpse of a man and a woman standing in the kitchen. They appeared to be conversing with one another, though I could not hear what they were discussing."

Cyborg put his back to the concrete wall adjacent to the metal door which led to the interior of the building. He mumbled muffled obscenities under his breath, frustrated by the precariousness of their current situation. Blind infiltration was always a last resort. Entering the building without knowing Raven's exact position was foolish and potentially dangerous. Cyborg sighed as he wracked his brain, searching for a sensible solution.

"Star, I want you to look through every window." Cyborg continued, speaking lowly, "See if you can find out where she is. There is a third thermal signature coming from somewhere inside of that room…currently it is unaccounted for, so keep looking. I am going to position myself at the front door. I'll wait there until we get visual confirmation…"

*Meanwhile*

Raven groaned hoarsely as she slowly roused from her extemporaneous slumber. She cupped her face with both of her hands, rubbing her bloodshot orbs roughly. Her head ached viciously. With every heartbeat, a surge of pain shot through her cranium, adding to her discomfort and disorientation. She took in a deep breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, attempting in vain to block out the incessant throbbing. After a moment, she ran her hands down her face before resting them at the top of her chest. As she opened her eyes, her surroundings slowly came into focus, startling the wounded and weary Empath.

The Azarathian jolted up frenetically, wincing in pain from the caustic wound to her abdomen; she could not recall where she was. She gritted her teeth, choking back a yelp of pain as she sat up. She looked down, noticing that she was wrapped up in a large, flannel blanket, which was snuggly tucked around her legs and feet. As she stared at the blanket, she slowly began to remember what had transpired.

"_I have to do this Raven…alone…I know you're worried, but I am not afraid. I have stared death in the face; Slade doesn't scare me. There is only one thing that I fear…Losing you…" _

Her heart raced as she remembered being firmly in his grasp: The feeling of his warmth enveloping her amidst the desolate, frigid winter's eve, His unique scent, which she readily breathed in; immediately feeling at ease as he pulled her closer, The gleam in his emerald eyes; the ardent spark that lay therein, of dreams realized and desires revealed.

The warmth which crept into Raven's heart was quickly extinguished as more of her encounter with Beast Boy revealed itself in her recollection. She recalled trying to put his fears to rest; to assure him that she could take care of herself and that everything would be alright. In response, he pulled her closer, tightly clinging to her as though the sky itself would burn if they parted. She returned the sentiment, burying her face into his chest. As she gently nuzzled the crook of his chest, reveling in his embrace, he brushed the hair from the side of her face and lowered his lips to her ear.

"_I know..."_

Raven could feel tears stinging her eyes as the memories came rushing back alongside a deluge of emotions: How, without warning, he bore down on her, his once-affectionate enfold quickly becoming an asphyxiating clasp. How she flailed feverishly, squirming with all of her might to free herself from his clutches. How she summoned her dark energy in an attempt to fend him off, battering him wantonly as she began to feel lightheaded and weak. Above all though, she remembered how—in her last moments of consciousness—fear permeated her every thought and sent a chill through her core; in that instant, as the environment faded to flack, she looked up at Beast Boy, who returned her gaze, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Raven groaned once more as she swung her feet over the side of the dark tan couch, resting her elbows on her knees while burying her face in her hands. She began to feel nauseous as she sat, hunched over; sharp pains twisting angrily in her stomach, evoking a pained expression. She remained doubled over, staring at the tan carpet beneath her feet, her mind replaying her encounter with Beast Boy. So deep was her preoccupation with her thoughts that she did not hear footsteps approach her from behind.

"Will!" A sweet, airy female voice called out emphatically, "Come quick! She's coming around!"

Raven took her elbows from her knees and slowly pulled herself upright. She heard gentle footsteps from behind the couch, cautiously approaching her from the side. Raven turned her head slightly, catching a glimpse of the woman who stood by her, leaning forward on the arm of the couch.

"How are you feeling?" The petite woman asked blithely, brushing her dirty blond hair from her face, "Are you alright?"

Raven didn't respond at first. Though the bubbly blonde in front of her spoke in the sweetest and most docile of tones, each syllable reverberated rancorously in the Empath's ears; as though someone were slamming pots and pans together.

"I'm fine…I think…" Raven rasped evenly, her voice hoarse and stifled. She brought both of her hands to her face and began gently massaging her temples with her fingers, attempting to assuage her aching pate. "I have terrible headache, but other than that, I'm no worse for wear… Who… who are you?"

"My name is Rebecca," The young blonde woman said sweetly, "And that is Will."

She gestured behind Raven, who turned and noticed a tall, thin man with sandy-blonde hair leaning against a wall. He straightened his posture and walked around the side of the dark tan couch, where he stood casually next to Rebecca. As Raven stared at the pair before her, not knowing exactly what to think, waves of sorrow, worry, and regret began to radiate from them, filling the atmosphere with a thick, palpable tension and anxiety. Raven could feel a lump forming in the back of her throat as the cacophonous emotions ran through her like a conduit, clamoring to be heard. She shook her head from side to side, trying to keep the overbearing sentiments at bay; when coupled with her splitting headache, the intruding emotions made it almost impossible for Raven to concentrate or ruminate.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Will asked seriously, concern pervading his tone, "You look like you're in pain."

"It's just a bad headache. I'll be fine." Raven replied evenly, trying to downplay her obvious discomfort.

Will and Rebecca looked at each other simultaneously, their expressions equally incredulous. They looked at the ailing sorceress before looking back at one another, nodding in solidarity. They did not know Raven well, by any means. They did, however, know that—when she was frazzled or riled—she could be volatile; losing control over her immense abilities, thus laying siege to everything in her wake.

"I'm going to go rustle up something to help with your headache." Rebecca stated firmly, punctuating her words with several slight nods. She began to walk from the room as Raven spoke out.

"Is that really necessary..?"

"Hmm… Let me see… YEAH!" Will replied, comically raising his voice while throwing his hands into the air. "In the last twenty four hours, I have been choked, manhandled, punched, attacked by robots, lifted to the ceiling, dropped to the floor, and flung aside like a sack of potatoes. The last time you had that look on your face, you were in the spare bedroom…which currently looks like a de-militarized zone. I don't know if I can handle much more excitement today…"

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh as she walked out of the room to get medicine for the suffering sorceress, amused by Will's animated explanation. Raven stared at Will vacantly at first before realization crept into her expression. She brought her hand to her forehead, remembering how she had reacted when she had first laid eyes on Beast Boy. A surge of penitence immediate gripped her; she felt badly about destroying the man's apartment, even if she didn't intend to. Before she could apologize, however, Will broke the silence.

"This may not be any of my business… In fact, I'm pretty sure that it's not. But… What exactly happened up on the roof?"

"Beast Boy and I just talked…" Raven rasped evenly. She brought her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes roughly with the heels of her palms. A maelstrom of emotions churned within the Empath, threatening to erode her from within.

Will stood expressionless for a moment, looking down at Raven; even from where he stood he could sense her ambivalence. Though she did not show it outwardly—as her countenance remained devoid of emotion—inwardly, a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings swirled chaotically. Will took note and chose not to probe any further. Instead, he chose to change the subject.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything." Will replied apologetically, not wanting to upset or offend the Empath sitting before him. "Rebecca and I just didn't know what to think when he carried you in from the roof."

As Will finished, Rebecca walked back into the room, carrying several small plastic bottles of pills.

"Yeah!" Rebecca added, walking behind the dark tan couch to the kitchen, "One minute the two of you are out on the roof, the next Beast Boy is carrying you inside. With how badly you're wounded, we were worried that you had taken a turn for the worse."

Rebecca handed Raven several pills and a large glass of water. Raven readily put the capsules in her mouth before washing them down with several large gulps of water. She held the glass in her hands, swishing the leftover water in the cup around in a circular motion.

"Beast Boy and I were talking…" Raven said evenly, replaying the series of events in her mind, "Between the two of us, we were able to piece together Slade's plan…Well, parts of Slade's plan… He told me that Slade had approached him while he was at the Jump City Medical Center…"

"We were with him when it happened." Will added, listening intently to Raven. "Slade busted down the door and barged in... He tried to get Beast Boy to join him, but Beast Boy stood his ground…"

Raven demurely imbibed the remainder of the water in the glass. She set the empty glass on a small wooden table next to the couch as Will and Rebecca looked at her eagerly, encouraging her to continue her recantation.

"Once we had figured out that Slade's attacks on the city to this point were merely diversions, Beast Boy and I tried to figure out what his real intentions were." Raven continued, her voice wavering slightly as she began choking up. "Slade is too smart to let his plans be openly known and he is careful not to give away too much. We realized we had no idea what he had planned or what he was aiming to accomplish. That is when Beast Boy concocted a plan of his own…"

Raven fell silent for a moment. She closed her eyes tightly and gently massaged her temples with her hands, attempting to alleviate the throbbing in her head.

"What is Beast Boy planning to do?" Will asked quizzically, his brow rutting in confusion.

Raven slouched forward slightly, her hands still rubbing her forehead in circular motions. She breathed in an out deeply as her stomach began tying itself into knots; though she was sitting motionlessly on the dark tan couch, the entire room felt like it was spinning. It was like being hooked to a centrifuge spinning wildly out of control. She swallowed hard, keeping her face ensconced in darkness before continuing:

"He told me that the only way to uncover Slade's plan was for him to act as though he was intent on accepting Slade's offer. I tried to convince him to let me call the other Titans, but he took my communicator away and told me he _had_ to do this on his own. He's adamant about facing Slade…I tried to talk him out of it…to assure him that everything would be okay." Raven continued, her voice trembling with emotion, "I thought everything was going to be alright… but…"

Raven paused for a minute. She began to recall their embrace once more; the exhilaration and unadulterated joy of being wrapped up in Beast Boy's strong arms. To her, their passionate exchange was like nirvana; transcending the boundaries and tethers of mere humanity. The very next moment, however, he betrayed her trust; his vice-like grip suffocating her vitality, squeezing the air from her lungs.

Raven remained reticent, unable to continue. She rested her elbows on her knees and slouched forward, burying her face in her hands. She felt hollow inside; even though—in that moment—she wished she could simply weep, she found herself unable to shed a tear.

Rebecca and Will stood quietly as the sorceress regained her bearings. Though Raven did not finish telling her tale, she did not have to; they were able to fill in the blanks and understood what had taken place. The room became quiescent; everyone thought of what had occurred and what was to come.

Raven yelped in pain as she slowly rose to her feet, clutching her abdomen. She took a few steps forward, her face a mosaic of pain; she gritted her teeth as the searing wound in her side reasserted itself with every movement.

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Will shouted loudly as Raven continued stumbling forward, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Listen…" Raven asserted, brimstone in her voice as she spoke, "I know how much you've done for Beast Boy…You saved him…cared for him…you were there for him. If that isn't enough, you have helped me, as well. I will never be able to repay either of you for that…"

Raven stared at both Will and Rebecca, her eyes ablaze as she choked back her pain.

"But I won't just sit here and do nothing." Raven continued forcefully. "Beast Boy is out there facing Slade…alone… I've already lost him once… I won't lose him again!"

Raven walked passed Will and Rebecca and began to shuffle toward the door. Every step she took was laborious; sharp pains shot through her side as she forged ahead.

"There is a fine line between heroic and stupid!" Will shouted as Raven neared the door, preparing to exit the apartment, "What exactly to you plan to do to Slade when you get to the bank, anyway? Bleed on him? You can barely move!"

Raven turned and faced Will and Rebecca. She glanced down at her bandaged abdomen; the gauze wrapped around her midsection was predominantly lily-white, except for a large reddish-pink mark adorning her stomach, slightly off to the right side. She lifted her eyes and glared at the man and woman coaxing her to stay put.

"I'll do whatever I can…" Raven said softly through clenched teeth, "He needs someone in his corner…"

Will quickly darted toward the door, moving nimbly in front of the injured Empath. A look of consternation adorned his face; his expression was both steely and resolute. He straightened out his posture, drawing back his shoulders and chest.

"Look…" Will protested, "This isn't a good idea. Deep down, I think you know that. I know that this seems like the only option you have, but it's not. I know that you think you can go it alone and save Beast Boy…but—in your condition—you have no chance."

Will hesitated, as though searching for words. He stared at Raven, whose face remained stoic and expressionless. Her eyes, however, spoke volumes. Her violet orbs remained asunder, practically boring holes into his flesh with their zealotry. Will hung his head for a moment, trying to formulate his argument; eloquence, however, eluded him.

"This is the second time tonight that I have tried to stop someone from leaving." Will said, raising his head to look at Raven, a hackneyed smile widening across his face. "I thought I could convince Beast Boy to stay put…but I was wrong. I'm just lucky he went easy on me…I'm just a regular guy, there's nothing altogether special about me…but I'm blocking your way regardless. Even with as badly wounded as you are, you could put me through a world of hurt…I'm no fighter, by any means. Still…the intention is there. If you want to leave, you'll have to go through me."

Raven stared blankly at the well-intentioned man before her. Though he was clearly steadfast in his convictions, it was going to take much more than a few good Samaritans to keep her from the Jump City National Bank…and from Beast Boy. At the same time, however, she knew that they were right. She was weak; she didn't even know if she would be stable enough to summon her dark energy. She was in pain; anguish rose within her and built upon itself—like a crescendo—sans relief or reprieve. Halfway between the door and the couch she stood, torn between the declarations of her mind and the desires of her heart.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter in spite of the fact that it did not relieve the tension from the previous installment. Still, it provides perspective while maintaining the timeline of events (I did write the ending all at once for that reason.) Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it! I have more on the way!

A special thanks to VilaVi and VociferousVixenofDarkness for bearing with me! Thanks, ladies!

At this time, I would like to acknowledge the following stories:

**Perfect Apprentice- by Templar of Honor: Put on Hiatus, but if you are wondering why this story makes my list every time I update, it is because it is simply that good. The plot is very immersing and engaging; it just simply gets better as the story goes along. It does center around an OC, but have no fear, there is no Sue/Studom here!**

**Forever a Never, till Death Do Us Part- by VociferousVixenofDarkness: Very engaging story surrounding Raven and her affections. Currently, she is torn between who she is attracted to and in love with (quite literally.) Extrinsic factors lead to more perilous and humorous situations, making for a gripping read.**

**The Wild Man's Journey- by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: A Must-read, really. I'm quite certain many of you have already encountered this fantastically original and suspenseful fanfiction. Once again, TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne has churned out another amazing BBxRae story!**

**Dreams and Diversions- by Rosalind2013: Sequel to "Careful What You Wish For…" Very entertaining story… Let's just say that there is an Alternate Universe involved…What will happen when Raven and the Alternate Universe Raven start battling over a certain changeling? Read and find out!**

**Shock and Awe- by DeathProofHero: What happens when tragedy strikes the Titans? How will they react to Slade's bold and ambitious advancements? Truly a well-crafted and well-written story: If you enjoy Collateral Damage, give this story a look-see!**

**Hidden Talents- by still too old for this: An amusing and colorful tale. A professor from a local university knocks on the door of Titans Tower looking for help; a revolutionary scientific breakthrough has been made, but the person responsible is nowhere to be found. Will the Titans be able to shed some light on this mystery? **

**Flowers- by SkilletFan000: A heartfelt and touching story about how Beast Boy attempts to cheer Raven up by being extra sweet to her. After overhearing her secret desire (to be given flowers,) our favorite changeling takes matters into his own hands. An engrossing read!**


	23. Coalescence

_A/N: This is the third installation of the ending! Enjoy!!_

* * *

Chapter 23: Coalescence

Cyborg remained crouched in the hallway, just outside the entrance to the room where Raven's signal had originated. His frustrations mounted as his patience wore thin; though he could hear muffled noises emanating from the room, he could not clearly discern what was being said, nor did he have visual confirmation on Raven or her captors. The warrior within him wanted nothing more than to bust down the door and barge in, sonic cannon at the ready; the tactician within him, however, persuaded him to stay put. He knew he couldn't afford to risk Raven's safety by blindly rushing in, but as the indiscriminant vocalizations from inside the room became more forceful and fierce, he found it increasingly difficult to hold fast. His mind raced rampantly, running a myriad of worst-case scenarios through his mind; his hands began to quiver involuntarily as he ruminated, unable to quell his fears.

Suddenly, his communicator quietly sounded, startling the high-strung cybernetic teen, causing him to recoil violently. He almost lost his balance, colliding abruptly with the adjoining wall, however he was able to maintain his equilibrium and remain upright. He took a few deep breaths, in an attempt to soothe his frazzled nerves. Without hesitation, Cyborg answered the hail. Static flashed across the screen in his arm for a moment before the image cleared and came into focus, revealing Starfire, who floated in the celestial sky, the vestal stars surrounding her.

"What's going on, Star?" Cyborg whispered, bringing his arm closer to his face, "What do you see?"

"I believe that I see an opportunity." Starfire said, a ghost of a smile creeping across her countenance. "The other two individuals occupying the room along with Raven are all standing together in a living area. Perhaps this is the moment we have been waiting most patiently for."

"I just wish I had some idea of what is going on in there…" Cyborg grumbled under his breath, feeling like the odd-man out.

After a moment of cogitation, Starfire, who was floating outside of the tenth-story kitchen window, flipped her communicator around, enabling Cyborg to see what she was seeing. Cyborg's brow furrowed as he took note of the scene unfolding within the apartment: A man stood near the door, his arms outstretched, obstructing Raven's path. A young woman stood next to a couch. Though she was saying something, her words were incoherent; the window prevented the microphone in Starfire's communicator from picking up any form of sound from inside of the apartment. Raven stood in between the man and woman, trying to move toward the door.

A sigh of relief escaped the mechanical Titan as he laid eyes on Raven's form through the screen in his arm; it was as though a burdensome weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Though many of his initial fears were allayed almost instantaneously, Cyborg knew they were still far from safe. He examined every aspect of the video feed, from the objects within the apartment itself to the floor layout and design. If he and Starfire were to successfully extract Raven, they would need precision and legerity; in order to reclaim Raven, they would need to take full advantage of the element of surprise.

As he studied the footage, Cyborg noticed the large, blood-stained dressing wrapped tightly around Raven's midsection. His calculating mind, which had been formulating a plan of attack, immediately seized up; logic and reason were exiled to the backburner as rage and worry suffused his being. His lips curled in anger as he slowly got to his feet, keeping his back to the wall.

"To hell with this…" Cyborg muttered underneath his breath, anger burning within him like molten rock. He stole a glance at the screen in his arm once more, taking note of the apartment's physical features. In an instant—fueled by ire—he formulated a plan.

"Listen up, Star." Cyborg said authoritatively, his tone low yet dire, "I'm done playing games and sneaking around. Raven's hurt. We need to act now. She is stuck between the man blocking her from the door and the woman standing next to the couch. I can handle the guy near the door. Do you think you could get to the woman before she tries anything cute?"

"I will be sure of it." Starfire replied firmly.

"Good…" Cyborg muttered, adrenaline pumping through his veins in anticipation of the conflict to ensue. "Alright…on the count of three…"

"One…"

Cyborg stepped away from the wall, walking directly in front of the white, metal door leading into the apartment.

"Two…"

He took a deep breath and exhaled—as though he were releasing all of his worries and concerns unto the world—before bringing his right arm up to shoulder level. The metal plates on his arm began to shift, sliding and locking into place until his sonic cannon was clearly visible; an ominous blue glow radiating from the barrel.

"THREE!"

Cyborg kicked his right leg up before slamming his foot into the metal door with enough force to tear it from its hinges. The sound of startled screams and commotion filled the air, resonating sharply within the apartment. He hastily bolted into the room, keeping his head on a swivel as he moved into enemy territory. Though he was moving as quickly as his feet could carry him, time seemed to slow to a crawl. As he rushed into the room, he heard the acrimonious din of glass shattering and falling unceremoniously to the floor.

'Way to make an entrance, Star…' Cyborg mused, an imperceptible grin washing across his face. As he turned his head, the living area came into his line of sight. He took note of the man standing in front of him. The man's back was facing him, his arms outstretched horizontally. Raven stood behind the man, facing him; she was slightly hunched over, favoring her right side, her complexion even paler than usual.

Cyborg snuck up behind the unsuspecting captor, wrapping his left arm around the man's throat—gripping down virulently—as he brought the sonic cannon to his temple. As Cyborg tightened his grip around the man's throat, he noticed Starfire fly in from his peripheral. She charged into the woman standing next to the couch, driving her painfully into the adjacent wall, putting a sizable hole in the drywall.

After a moment of frenzied panic and tumult, the uproarious room became uncomfortably quiet: Starfire held the woman fast against the eggshell white wall; the woman, whose face was now bloodied and bruised, wriggled helplessly against the Tamaranian's clutches. Cyborg bore down on the man, who wheezed arduously, struggling mightily to breathe. Raven, however, stood motionlessly in the middle of the livingroom, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Cyborg..? Starfire..?" Raven whimpered, still astounded by the split-second entrance made by her teammates, her expression an amalgamation of incredulity and confusion.

"Raven!" Cyborg shouted loudly, yanking Will's head back slightly as he spoke, "We're here for you!"

"Yes, friend!" Starfire said in agreement, a look of concern on her face as she continued to press the petite blonde woman into the drywall roughly, "You are unharmed, correct?"

Raven remained frozen. The astringent pain in her side continued to flare up; a searing twinge radiated ubiquitously throughout the affected area. Though her discomfort was immense, Raven remained stolid; her expression as calm and stoic as an uncharted sea. Yet it was not her condition which rendered her speechless, rather it was her current predicament: She glanced at Cyborg, who appeared both exhausted and perplexed as he stood choking the life out of Will with one hand while firmly pressing the barrel of his sonic cannon to the young man's head. Will's eyes were wide in trepidation, his face contorted, permeated by fear. His chest rose and fell rapidly, as though he were a baby rabbit pinned down by a ravenous predator. Raven's eyes then traveled to Starfire, who looked both anxious and weary. She held Rebecca against the wall mercilessly, gnashing the young nurse's bloodied face further into the wall; splotches of crimson marring the once-pristine, white walls.

Cyborg's eyes perused the sorceress's face; immediately he could sense that something was amiss.

"Raven!" Cyborg hollered, his brusque timbre snapping the Empath from her daze, "What's going on? What's the matter?"

Upon hearing Cyborg's words, vitality immediately returned to Raven's listless gaze. She shook her head quickly from side-to-side, literally shaking herself from her bewilderment.

"Cyborg…Starfire…" Raven said calmly, her raspy voice sounding virtually phlegmatic, "Please…Let them go…"

"But, Raven…" Starfire objected mildly, "Did they not hold you against your will?"

"C'mon, Raven!" Cyborg wailed, visibly frustrated, "You can't expect us to…"

"I SAID…let…them...go…" Raven ordered vehemently, her tone slowly dwindling from curt and cantankerous to cool and composed.

Cyborg rutted his brow in confusion and glanced furtively at Starfire, who looked similarly puzzled by the Azarathian's bizarre request. Cautiously, Cyborg loosened his stranglehold around Will's neck and lowered his sonic cannon; Will fell to his hands and knees, gasping for air. Starfire reluctantly took her hands off of Rebecca, who slid down to the floor, cradling her battered face in her hands.

"Raven, what the HELL is going on?" Cyborg asked, clearly befuddled and unnerved. He looked as though he was being pulled in several different directions all at once.

"It's a long story…" Raven rasped as she averted her eyes, suddenly taking interest in the carpet below.

"Please," Starfire said sweetly, feeling as though she was on the outside looking in, "Do tell us what is on your mind…we merely wish to understand…"

Raven vacillated. She knew she had to tell them what had happened. She knew they were bound to ask; after all, it was uncharacteristic of her to vanish without a trace. How though, would she tell them of Beast Boy's survival? How would she even begin to explain the circumstances behind his inexplicable resurrection?

"We've been looking everywhere for you, Raven." Cyborg spoke emphatically, persuading Raven to open up about what had happened, "Star and I have been worried sick. We even visited all of the hospitals you went to and asked around, but your trail went cold after the Jump City Medical Center. What happened..?"

Raven swallowed hard and sighed. Though she knew that telling Cyborg and Starfire about all that had happened was the proper course of action, she could not stomach being the one who had to tear asunder their illusions and trample on their hearts. Reluctantly, she began.

"I knew when I first arrived at the Jump City Medical Center that something…wasn't right. I was completely overwhelmed by negative emotions as I made my way to the entrance. Once inside, my suspicions were confirmed. There was no one at the front desk…or on the first floor, for that matter…"

Cyborg and Starfire stood impassively, intently listening to Raven as she spoke. Will slowly began to lift himself from the floor, still coughing and wheezing violently, attempting to catch his breath. Rebecca remained slumped on the floor, groaning softly, covering her bloodied face with her hands, which were quaking violently.

"Things only got worse when I started canvassing the second floor. The overbearing emotions were stronger…overpoweringly so. I had a difficult time thinking straight, much less forging ahead. It took me a moment to pull myself together, but when I did, I heard voices…frightened voices. I started moving toward them… and I came across a throng of people in a panic…it was absolute bedlam. I was told by one of the hospital staff that a group of masked men barged in and attacked a doctor… then they headed to the fifth floor.

"What were they looking for?" Cyborg asked pensively, wearing a thoughtful expression; clearly the gears within his mind were churning on all cylinders.

"Information." Raven replied cogently, "They were looking for something specific. I went up to the fifth floor to see for myself, but was attacked by Slade-bots. Fatigue and over-stimulation had taken their toll on me…and the Slade-bots were able to overwhelm me…they shot me and slammed me into a wall…then I blacked out. The next thing I remember was waking up in this apartment…while Will and Rebecca were cleaning and bandaging my wound…"

Raven gestured to Will and Rebecca respectively. Will had managed to pull himself from the floor. He walked across the livingroom and was checking on Rebecca, who was still slumped over in a daze.

"Please, friend… I am confused…" Starfire began, her eyes teeming with ambiguity, unsure exactly what to think. "How is it that you arrived here from the hospital?"

"Yeah," Cyborg added, his expression mirroring Starfire's, "And if they weren't holding you against your will, why didn't you at least tell us where you were?"

Raven fell silent. Her heart began to pound without relent as her eyes widened perceptibly. Though she had been maintaining a placid demeanor, she began to feel flustered, browbeaten by her friend's questions. Cyborg and Starfire stood silently, staring at her as she struggled to articulate her thoughts.

"You two might want to sit down for this next part…" Will suggested as he pointed to the dark tan couch in the middle of the livingroom. He rubbed the back of his neck roughly as he looked down at Rebecca, who—from his perspective—looked as though she had sustained a concussion. Will bent down and lifted the petite blonde nurse into his arms before leaving the livingroom in favor of one of the bedrooms down the hall.

Cyborg and Starfire exchanged an awkward glance before walking over to the couch and taking a seat. They stared intently at Raven, who was still wrestling with herself over how exactly to break the news to her friends. She paced slowly back and forth, searching for the right words.

"Please Raven," Starfire said felicitously, hoping to coax Raven into divulging whatever was troubling her, "Please, tell us."

"We're your friends, Raven." Cyborg added reassuringly, "It doesn't matter what you tell us, we won't judge you or think any less of you…we'll love you all the same. We can handle it…"

Raven took one more deep breath and steadied herself. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat before stopping dead in her tracks and turning to face her quizzical friends; their faces alight with inquisitiveness.

"It's about…Beast Boy…" Raven choked out, barely above a whisper.

She watched as both Cyborg and Starfire's expressions immediately faded, their playful curiosity replaced by somber contemplation.

"He…He's alive…"

*Meanwhile*

Robin closed his eyes tightly as the enormous, clawed paw swung down forcefully, intent on ending his life. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense at once, bracing for the impending blow and subsequent devastation. Robin winced and gritted his teeth, expecting the green bear's razor-sharp claws to tear into his throat, effectively eviscerating him. Rather than feeling the pain of rapier-like tendrils lacerating his jugular, Robin was startled by the sound of a thunderous thud on the floor, directly next to his head. He panted frenetically, barely able to catch his breath.

Robin groaned in pain as Beast Boy kept one paw planted uncomfortably in the center of his chest to keep him from squirming. The pain—when coupled with the wounds to his back, shoulders, abdomen, and wrist—was unbearable. Though he wanted to cry out, he bit the inside of his cheeks and subdued his vocalizations of agony. As he glared upward, the menacing green bear came into focus, still curling its jowls in anger. As he turned his head to the right—toward the sound of the thunderous clatter—he noticed Beast Boy's free paw—the one meant to deal the deathblow—planted into the marble floor centimeters from his head. His eyes grew wide with horror; the force of the impact was great enough to crack the smooth, marble surface. After a moment, Robin turned his gaze back to the ursine looming above him, looking deeply into the eyes of the animal; it was clear that it was deep in thought, contemplating what to do next.

Beast Boy loomed precariously above Robin, his left paw still firmly planted into the Boy Wonder's chest. He could feel his heart pounding rapidly; adrenaline and fear gripped him simultaneously, making him feel as though an electrical current was running through his body. As he panted heavily, recovering from his arduous and taxing battle with Robin, a guttural growl droned in the back of his throat; the pain from his wounds paled in comparison to the confusion and restlessness inundating his mind. He stared blankly at Robin, studying the teen's countenance: His expression was motley; horror, dismay, shock, and relief seemed to run together as he lay motionlessly on his back. Moreover, the normally clean-cut and squared-away teen was in shambles; his hair was matted down, blood was smeared and splattered on his face, and his uniform was tattered. As Beast Boy looked down at his defeated leader, pangs of penitence and remorse resounded strongly within him.

'I was going to do it…' Beast Boy thought disbelievingly, 'I…was actually…going to _kill_ him…'

Beast Boy hanged his head in shame as his heart continued to beat frenziedly. His stomach began to roil uncomfortably, cramping and twisting; as though he had swallowed shards of glass. Waves of regret and ignominy surged through him; though he had stopped himself from tearing into Robin's exposed throat, Beast Boy chided himself—not because he didn't end Robin's life—but for wanting to.

He thought that he had come to terms with what had happened. He told himself time and again that stopping Slade was the highest imperative. He yearned for a normal life—a simple life; an opportunity to live day-to-day free from peril. Most of all, though, his heart pined for Raven: He longed to lay wrapped up in her arms, to lose himself in her gaze, and to share himself unconditionally and unequivocally with her. Yet, as he entered the Jump City National Bank, it was as though an omnipresent, yet clandestine force swept over him, forsaking the desires of his heart in favor of revenge.

He had never planned on seeing Robin again, and found himself ill-equipped to deal with his residual rage. When he spotted Robin from the roof, he began to feel uneasy; his heart began to pound maniacally, as his mind—which had been focused entirely on uncovering Slade's nefarious scheme—became clouded with anxiety. As he stepped into the bank, his inner-turmoil became more pronounced and evident, building upon itself exponentially. As he listened in on Robin's conversation with Slade, however, his disposition spiraled out-of-control; retrogressing from resentment and bitterness to an all-consuming primal fury. Before he could reign in his emotions, he had zeroed in on Robin and savagely attacked him; it was as though he had tunnel vision. He dealt blow after blow to the Boy Wonder, battering him mercilessly, until he was forced to retaliate.

Beast Boy removed his left paw from Robin's chest, allowing him to breathe easier. The changeling sighed heavily as his stomach continued to turn noxiously; he began to feel nauseous as he stood above Robin, staring at the Boy Wonder's petrified expression. Though Robin's horrified gaze shook him to his very core, what truly sickened Beast Boy was, not only that he lost control and fought with Robin, but that he had enjoyed it. He reveled in every strike and savored every assault. He had beaten Robin thoroughly: He slashed him with his claws and bludgeoned him with his brute strength until he had the intrepid teen pinned to the floor, staring death in the face. In that moment, however—with retribution within reach—something stopped him; something deep within prohibited Beast Boy from enacting his revenge and making shipwreck of his soul.

"_In the end though, forgiveness can set you free while revenge leaves you in shackles…I know when the time comes, you'll make the right choice"_

"_Wanting retribution is understandable…But what would it accomplish? It is pointless. In the end, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself…You wouldn't be able to feel good about yourself_."

In a moment of passion, when he stood at the precipice of iniquity, Will and Raven's words prevented him from doing the unthinkable. After Robin had left him to die, he was infuriated. He felt cheated…worthless…and alone. He spent long periods of time wallowing in sorrow and misery; in that time, he was so consumed by his enmity that he lost sight of who he really was. Those who supported him during his convalescence—those who stood by his side when he was at his worst—did more than heal his body; they helped him salvage his spirit.

Beast Boy morphed back to his human form. He stood up slowly, wincing in pain as he straightened out his posture. He glanced downward at Robin, who looked at him in cloistered relief, wondering why he had been spared. A hush descended over the room, as Beast Boy and Robin exchanged glances, unsure of how to move forward.

"BEAST BOY!" Slade snapped violently, "I said…FINISH HIM!"

Beast Boy, however, did not move, nor did he respond.

"FINISH HIM NOW!" Slade commanded once more, pounding his clenched fist into his palm as he stepped away from the vault, taking a few prudent steps toward Beast Boy and Robin.

"I CAN'T!" Beast Boy yelled sternly, his timbre rife with conviction. He quickly turned around and took a few steps toward the masked criminal, moving closer while maintaining a safe distance. "More importantly…I WON'T…"

Slade stared indignantly at the changeling standing before him. Beast Boy was gravely wounded: His shoulder—which had been blown open by Robin's explosive disks—continued to ooze blood, a gash in his left side also trickled blood steadily; a few drops began to collect on the marble floor where he was standing, and he leaned to his left slightly, attempting to place as little pressure on his broken ribs as possible. Despite his ragged state, Beast Boy stood before him with steadfast righteousness permeating his steely gaze.

"You owe him nothing, Beast Boy…" Slade hissed, his booming voice filling the Grand Hall, "Is it morality that compels you to spare his life…or is it cowardice?"

"Call it whatever you want…" Beast Boy retorted, his tone unwavering, "It was stupid of me to ever entertain revenge. I was so angry…it absolutely consumed me to the point where I could think of nothing else. It drove me into darkness…it drove me…to you. It was a moment of weakness…an error in judgment… I may be a lot of things, but I'm not like you…I'm not a murderer. What Robin did to me was unforgivable…I don't know if I'll ever totally get over it…but if I kill him out of anger or some warped sense of justice, than I am no better than you. If that makes me a coward… then so be it…"

Slade folded his hands behind his back as he shook his head from side to side. A sinister, low chortle began to rasp from the back of his throat. His eye brimmed with heinous intensity as he stared at Beast Boy, contemplating his next move.

"I offered you an opportunity, Beast Boy." Slade said harrowingly, "A chance to change the world, a chance to rectify the misdeeds of mankind and usher in a new order. Instead, you choose to defy me. Do you honestly believe that you can trust Robin? That you can simply go back to the way things were?"

"No…" Beast Boy replied solemnly, "Trust takes time to build, but only moments to destroy. Before he left me behind, I trusted Robin completely. He was my leader, my teammate…my friend. Now, that trust is gone…Things may never be as they were, but…that life…I don't want it anymore. I'm tired of fighting… I just want a normal life…"

"And yet you _still_ refuse to serve at my side?" Slade shouted, dispelling his façade of apathy.

Beast Boy nodded in reply.

"That's a shame, Beast Boy." Slade scoffed, his ire coming to a boil, "You would have been a powerful ally…"

In a swift and rapid movement, Slade swung his right arm from behind his back. In his hand he held a plasma blaster. The masked madman drew down on the changeling standing before him, took aim…and fired.

Beast Boy stumbled back a few steps. He stared at Slade—who faced him, now holding the plasma blaster at his side—in disbelief. He looked down and pressed his hand to his abdomen; he removed his hand from his midsection and noticed that it was covered in blood. Slade's shot hit him in the stomach, a few inches above his navel. His muscles began to quiver and he began to feel weak; he could feel blood running from the wound and down his leg. He fell to his knees before crumpling over, coming to a rest on his side. As he lay on the cold marble surface, he breathed in and out slowly, as waves of pain radiated throughout his body.

"You are a fool, Beast Boy!" Slade shouted, completely incensed, "I offered you the world on a silver platter and yet you refused to do the sensible thing and take your place at my side. Instead, you chose to deceive me. I came prepared for such an outcome—as my experiences with my past apprentices have been less than desirable—though it is regrettable that I must kill you. You had such…potential."

Slade brought his weapon up once more and carefully took aim at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy lay motionlessly in a small pool of blood on the floor. As he glanced up, he could see Slade standing in front of the vault with his plasma blaster at the ready. Mustering what strength he had left, Beast Boy attempted to get to his feet; he struggled, however, to do so. He managed to prop himself up with his arms, which trembled under his bodyweight; as he tried to get his feet underneath himself, he fell roughly to the floor.

A myriad of thoughts began cycling through Beast Boy's mind as he stared down the barrel of Slade's plasma blaster. He thought of Will and Rebecca, whose unfettered devotion to him and undying belief in him served as beacons of hope during his recovery. He thought of Starfire, whose indomitably upbeat attitude and childlike enthusiasm allowed him to see the lighter side of life in the darkest of times. He thought of Cyborg, whose friendship brought meaning and a sense of solidarity to an otherwise lonely and listless existence. Most of all, though, he thought of Raven…the silly squabbles they used to have, her dry wit, her faint—yet beautiful—smile, her vibrant violet orbs...she was his reason to wake each morning, she was his strength and courage. He took a deep breath and held it in, preparing for Slade to take his shot.

All of a sudden, something slid passed Beast Boy, coming to a stop mere feet in front of where Slade was standing. Beast Boy stared at the object for a moment, his brow rutting in suspicion. Two red lights on the object blinked frenetically before stopping abruptly; without warning, it exploded. A small mushroom cloud of smoke rose into the air, as small pieces of rubble began to rain down from above. Dust was kicked up into the air, severely hindering visibility. As the changeling sighed heavily in relief, he could feel an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him up from the floor. He rubbed the dust and debris from his eyes and turned his head to catch a glimpse of his savior: It was Robin.

As Beast Boy got his feet underneath his body, he was able—with Robin's help—to scurry across the floor, toward the large, marble customer service desk. As the wounded teens approached the desk, they pulled themselves up and over, taking cover on the opposite side. The dense smoke and dust prevented Slade—who began blindly firing his blaster into the darkened Hall—from pinpointing their location.

After about a minute, the incessant blaring of Slade's blaster petered out and silence descended upon the Jump City National Bank; the only audible noise was the sound of Slade's footsteps as he paced back and forth in front of the vault, patiently waiting for them to re-emerge.

After taking refuge behind the customer service counter, Beast Boy slowly slid to the floor, propping himself up against the marble structure. He breathed in and out methodically, taking long, deep breaths as he tried to choke back his mounting pain. Robin clutched his interlocked hands over the puncture wounds in his abdomen which continued to bleed profusely; he took a few steps forward and flopped down on the floor, leaning against a structural support beam to keep himself upright.

Beast Boy and Robin remained hidden. Though neither teen spoke, they exchanged inquisitive glances; each questioning the actions and motives of the other. Robin stared at Beast Boy, his expression a mixture of curiosity and confusion. He could not understand what possessed the changeling to spare his life; he wondered what had prevented Beast Boy from finishing him off. Beast Boy's expression, on the other hand, married suspicion with uncertainty. Though he realized that killing Robin would solve nothing, he did not whole-heartedly trust the Boy Wonder. Moreover, he wondered what drove Robin to pull him from Slade's line of fire; what made this situation different from the night on the Jump City Bridge?

Beast Boy winced as he put pressure on the blaster wound to his abdomen. A searing sensation spread through the affected area; the pain akin to one's insides being on fire.

"B-beast Boy…" Robin stammered softly, his voice barely above a whisper, "Let…let me take a look…at your…wound…"

"I'm…fine…" Beast Boy replied tersely, his emerald eyes still intensely ablaze.

"No…you're not…" Robin persisted, trying to coax the changeling, "You're losing a lot of blood and…"

"Since when do you care?!" Beast Boy snapped, his anger prevailing, "Besides, you're not looking so great yourself…"

Robin looked at Beast Boy, who sat with his back up against the marble counter, and took note of his dire state. If the blaster wound to his stomach wasn't serious enough, the wounds to his left shoulder, side, and his ribs were grave enough to warrant hospitalization. Robin proceeded to glance down at himself. Though he was covered in his own blood, which oozed freely from the various gashes and lacerations adorning his mangled body, he felt very little pain. He felt physically weak and massively fatigued, but the mind-numbing ache that accompanied such devastating injuries eluded him. Robin did not know whether it was adrenaline or the lingering effects of the Cathine which staved off his discomfort; he did know, however, that Slade stood unopposed in the Grand Hall, with his finger on the trigger.

"Beast Boy…" Robin began softly, hoping to assuage the riled teen, "There are…greater forces at work here…bigger than you and I…"

"I don't have to listen to this…" Beast Boy muttered, shaking his head in disgust. "Just because you swooped in for the save this time doesn't mean that things have changed between us…"

"Will you at least hear me out?" Robin asked pleadingly, his voice practically warbling as he spoke.

Beast Boy shook his head gently from side to side.

"No…" He replied evenly, his anger receding, "There's nothing left to talk about and there's nothing more to say. We were friends once, Robin—and while that time has passed—there's no reason for us to be at each other's throats. We should just go our separate ways. You can live your life and I can live mine…"

"You don't understand…" Robin began once more.

"Just drop it!" Beast Boy retorted perniciously, "I don't have to listen to you anymore. I don't have to be a good little soldier and follow orders. Don't you get it? I don't trust you."

A hush swept over the two for a moment, allowing awkward tension to wheedle its way to a position of prominence. Beast Boy's head began to slump forward slightly, as though he were nodding off; he was losing a lot of blood and teetering precariously between the waking world and unconsciousness. He quickly snapped his head back and brought one of his blood soaked hands to his face; he rubbed his eyes roughly with the back of his hand, careful not to smear blood into his eyes. Robin grunted softly as he repositioned himself, scooting closer to the structural beam to remain in an upright seated position. His mind remained seemingly entranced by thought in an effort to allay Beast Boy's qualms.

"What do I have to do to make you trust me?" Robin asked, entreating Beast Boy to hear him out.

Again, silence prevailed between the teens. Beast Boy looked ponderously at Robin, who mirrored his gaze. As Beast Boy studied Robin's expression, he noticed the Boy Wonder's unflinching demeanor and earnestness; the masked Titan appeared genuine, truly wanting to atone—in some small way—for his misgivings.

Beast Boy ruminated deeply. The passed weeks had been undoubtedly arduous. During that time, he learned a great deal about life. He came to realize more about human suffering than he ever cared to know. He felt the unadulterated bliss which accompanied friendship. He experienced the ineffable ennui of losing all that was near and dear. He came to understand the meaning of perseverance and despair. Though the accident threatened to claim his life, it afforded him the opportunity to get reacquainted with himself. He possessed greater self-awareness and actualization now than ever before. Yet, there was one burning question which remained at the forefront of his mind; a question which had been gnawing at him since the night of the accident…

"There is only one thing I need to know…" Beast Boy began softly—shattering the silence—his voice crackling, "Why...? The night on the bridge, when you stood over me and looked down… Knowing how badly I was hurt…Why did you leave me?"

Robin sighed heavily and averted his eyes to the floor. His mind raced, struggling to come to grips with Beast Boy's unsettling query. In retrospect, Robin didn't quite understand his actions, which somehow seemed logical at the time. He knew, however, that a simple 'I don't know' or 'I'm not sure' wouldn't suffice. Robin ran his fingers across his forehead, whisking away beads of sweat which had collected at his brow. He took a moment to compose himself—and formulate a response—before raising his eyes to meet Beast Boy's steely gaze.

"I was…I…was…afraid…" Robin stated, carefully choosing his words, hoping to articulate himself accurately, "When I approached the pile of debris as Cyborg was digging you out…seeing you lying there like that… I… I just didn't know what to do. It was like someone had taken the life out of me…time stood still…and all of my fears crept up on me at once. I feared for the city's safety. I was afraid of what Slade would do if unopposed. I feared for the reputation of the Titans in general and myself specifically…and I was afraid of losing you."

"If you were so afraid of losing me," Beast Boy began, attempting in vain to hide the derision in his tone, "Why did you leave me behind?"

Robin seized up for a moment, as though all of his breath was squeezed from his lungs. He stared at the changeling blankly for a moment, whose face was twisted in pain. Despite his obvious discomfort, Beast Boy returned his gaze, holding in his anguish.

"We're not ordinary civilians, Beast Boy…" Robin continued, "We're Titans. That being said, we are used to the dangers of heroism and are cognizant of the consequences of our actions. In the heat of the moment, I could only think of the safety of the city. I thought of all of the destruction Cinderblock would cause if left unchecked. I thought of the countless innocent lives that would have been in danger. I thought of finally stopping Slade and how much better off the city—and by extension—the world would have been because of it. In your hour of need, I abandoned you…I betrayed you… I was wrong for leaving you behind. I should have stopped the mission immediately and tended to you. I've spent countless days and hours wishing that I had done things differently…but I can't change the past… I'm sorry, Beast Boy…for everything."

Beast Boy looked at Robin, who appeared to be authentically remorseful. Though an apology could never alter the irrevocable or efface the indelible, it was an olive branch nonetheless. Robin had been honest; he did not attempt to justify his actions or downplay the gravity of his mistake. The Boy Wonder looked him dead in the eye and spoke from the heart, which—by all accounts—was a rarity; in most cases, Robin internalized his emotions.

"You're not entirely to blame…" Beast Boy choked out, grimacing in pain. He quickly shook it off, a crooked smile washing across his countenance. "I let my anger get the better of me…I was so enraged that when I saw you, I immediately saw red. I came here to stop Slade…Instead, he sidetracked me into fighting you…"

"He tricked us both." Robin replied consolingly, "He tried to twist my arm, too. He approached me at the Jump City Fuel Company and told me he could help me cover my tracks…to hide the ugly truth of what I did to you. After considerable thought, I decided to turn him down and come clean…that's why I came here tonight. When I refused his offer, he brought you in to do his dirty work."

Both teens shook their heads in disgust, ashamed of their actions. Despite their good intentions, they had played directly into Slade's hands. It was as though he knew them better than they knew themselves; he knew exactly which buttons to push and strings to pull to achieve his desired outcome.

"The real question," Beast Boy spoke, thinking out loud, "Is how do we get out of here? He's got us pinned down…he's out there waiting for us to make a move."

Robin rubbed his eyes roughly, realizing the severity of the situation.

"We can't just slip away, Beast Boy…"

"What?!" Beast Boy snapped, "Why the hell not?! Look at us! We're beat to hell and Slade doesn't have a scratch on him. I want to stop him just as badly as you do, Robin…but right now, we're no match for him…"

"We're going to have to be…" Robin replied grimly.

Beast Boy remained reticent, trying to find meaning behind Robin's cryptic responses. The Boy Wonder sat across from him, his head and shoulders slumped forward slightly as he stared at the marble floor; it was evident that something was bothering the masked teen.

"What aren't you telling me, Robin?" Beast Boy asked, consternation pervading his tone, "What do you know that I don't?"

Robin sighed heavily.

"Slade…" Robin began reluctantly, "He's…really outdone himself this time. Last night, he launched a multi-pronged attack against Jump City. In order to stop Slade, I split the team up and we each protected a specific location. We were mostly successful… although I was unable to save the Fuel Company and Raven went missing… We thought we had stopped him…but we were wrong…"

"Go on…" Beast Boy insisted, gesturing for Robin to continue.

"Before you arrived tonight, Slade…let his plan slip. It's big. Bigger than anything he's tried before." Robin vacillated for a moment, unable—at first—to bring himself to speak of Slade's nefarious scheme, "He used last night's attacks as a diversion. After blowing up the Fuel Company, he knew all of the city's emergency personnel would be trying to restore natural gas to the city as quickly as possible. He used that as a distraction so he could plant canisters of neurotoxin throughout the city. He has enough Sarin gas to kill everyone and everything within a thirty mile radius…and he has it rigged to a detonator…"

Beast Boy's eyes widened in horror as he heard the sordid details of the masked madman's scheme; his heart plummeted as fear gripped him. Robin was right: They couldn't simply leave and come back at full strength or with reinforcements.

"So…" Beast Boy muttered softly, "What's your plan?"

Robin fell silent, deep in thought. He knew there was no quick fix to their current predicament.

"We need to keep Slade busy…" Robin suggested, shaking his head at the sound of his own plan's absurdity, "We have to make sure Slade doesn't trigger the Sarin gas… We need to hold him off…at least until we get Cyborg or Starfire here…but they went out looking for Raven…"

Beast Boy smiled halfheartedly and shook his head from side to side in bewilderment, chortling lightly. Robin shot Beast Boy a befuddled look, not quite comprehending what the green teen found so amusing.

"Raven's in a loft across town." Beast Boy said candidly. Robin furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering how the sorceress and the changeling had crossed paths. Before he could state his question, however, Beast Boy continued, "After the accident on the bridge, I was taken to the Jump City Medical Center. Last night, Slade came to there looking for me. Raven showed up and was injured while fighting some Slade-bots. Will and Rebecca—who took care of me in the hospital—and I took Raven to an apartment on the other side of town, where she would be safe. Even if Star and Cy came directly here from the loft, it would take a while."

Robin buried his face in his hands for a moment, rubbing his forehead roughly. He began to feel weary and lightheaded; he had lost a large amount of blood and was beginning to feel the aftereffects. As he opened his eyes and stared across the way at Beast Boy, he couldn't help but nervously smile; they were all that stood between Slade and countless innocent lives.

"Looks like it's just you and me…" Beast Boy quipped.

Robin receded into himself, contemplating their next move. He knew that he and Beast Boy were in no condition to confront Slade; they were both battered and mangled, bleeding profusely and writhing in agony. Worse yet, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire were miles away and in no position to offer immediate assistance. Robin sighed abstemiously. In order to stop Slade, he and Beast Boy would have to fight.

"You got a plan, dude?" Beast Boy murmured softly, looking to Robin.

"I'm open to suggestions…" Robin replied, shrugging his shoulders in quasi-defeat.

The changeling remained pressed against the marble counter, breathing slowly and rhythmically. Though he was in absolute agony, he put his physical pain on the backburner; instead, he reflected on everything he had been through as well as what needed to be done.

'Slade has the whole city at his mercy…' Beast Boy thought, considering the variables, 'He brought me and Robin here…just to watch as we tore each other apart…to prove—that in some, small way—we are the same as he is. He knows that we aren't in any condition to fight…but if we don't at least try to stop him…thousands upon thousands of people will suffer because of it.'

Beast Boy lifted his eyes to meet Robin's. He took in a deep breath through his nose before exhaling slowly through his mouth, trying to calm himself down and find his bearings.

"Cover me…" Beast Boy said sternly, his pertinacious emerald eyes fixed on the Boy Wonder, "And I'll take care of the rest…"

"Beast Boy," Robin replied, shaking his head in disapproval, "That's not a plan…that's suicide. Look at yourself…there's no way you'd be able to get close enough to him to get the detonator away from him."

Beast Boy wrapped his arm around his midsection as he slowly rose to his feet, grunting laboriously as he straightened himself out. He looked down at Robin, who struggled to get to his feet, his knees buckling under his own weight as he stood on wobbly legs; it was clear that he had lost too much blood. Beast Boy put his hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder, as a grin swept across his countenance.

"There's no way I should even be alive right now." Beast Boy replied confidently, his tone sounding evermore formidable, "Nothing is impossible. Watch my back, and when you see your opportunity…take it."

"What…what are you going to do?" Robin asked questioningly, steadying himself by holding onto the structural support beam.

"I'm going to make sure…" Beast Boy responded harrowingly, "That Slade pays for everything he's ever done..."

Beast Boy took a few deep breaths, readying himself for what was to come. His heart pounded steadily, practically jumping from his chest with every thunderous beat. As he stood under the cover of darkness, the burdensome pain from his injuries seemed to wane, fading to the furthest recesses of his mind; he stared ahead into the Grand Hall, knowing the fate of Jump City rested on his shoulders.

Beast Boy got a running start before leaping onto the marble customer service counter. Wasting no time, he vaulted from the counter to the floor below, transforming into a cheetah and darting rapidly across the Grand Hall. The sound of Slade's blaster—which had fallen silent—reverberated through the large domicile, as the masked criminal took aim at the nimble jungle cat traversing the floor.

Beast Boy's blood surged through his body as he ran as quickly as his feet could carry him. Shots from Slade's blaster narrowly missed the fleet-footed feline, falling just short of their intended target. As the changeling made it to the center of the room, he deftly cut toward the vault, where Slade remained—blaster in hand—firing away.

Beast Boy charged at Slade, who continued to lay down a steady line of fire. With great skill and legerity, the green feline continued to dodge Slade's wayward shots; it was evident that the masked sociopath was growing frustrated and fearful. As Beast Boy closed in, Slade reached down to his belt, pulling a small, black device from it.

Though Beast Boy approached Slade at a high rate of speed, time seemed to slow to a crawl. He was within mere feet of the notorious criminal, who glared at him, visibly incensed. Slade steadied his blaster, taking aim at the rampaging green cheetah barreling toward him. Beast Boy's heart jumped into his throat as Slade stared down the barrel of his blaster at him, preparing to shoot him at point-blank range.

Each of Beast Boy's muscles involuntarily tensed up as he ignored his instincts and continued to charge at Slade, expecting to feel another shot from the masked criminal's blaster tear through his body. Instead, an airborne object collided with Slade's right hand, knocking the blaster from his grasp.

'Nice shot, Robin…' Beast Boy thought, grateful that the Boy Wonder had both seen his window of opportunity and seized it, 'Now it's my turn…'

Wasting no time, Beast Boy adroitly transformed into a large ram. Slade's eye widened in horror; he had no time to react to Beast Boy's transformation.

Beast Boy lowered his massive, horned head and slammed into Slade impetuously, driving through the psychopathic villain. The force from the impact caused Slade to lose his hold on the detonator, which clattered to the ground near Beast Boy's hooves. Slade careened through the air, landing roughly inside of the vault before somersaulting head over heels and rolling to a stop near the rear wall of the vault. Slade lay on the floor, gasping for air, still dazed from the vicious blow delivered to his chest.

"Wow, Beast Boy," Robin shouted as he slowly climbed over the marble countertop, "You really let him have it. Nice work."

Beast Boy slowly reached down, gingerly picking up the detonator lying beside his feet. He held the small, black device cautiously in his hands, examining it carefully. It seemed odd to him that such a seemingly innocuous contraption could cause such unparalleled destruction. He slowly turned to face Robin, who was steadily approaching. The Boy Wonder moved delicately, as though walking on eggshells; he did not want to risk further injury to his battered body.

"Got it…" Beast Boy murmured, holding the detonator triumphantly in his hand. His expression married relief and misery as he wrapped his free arm around his injured midsection, blood still trickling from his wounds. Beast Boy's hands trembled as he handed the detonator to Robin, who secured it within one of the compartments in his utility belt. "Wh…What now?"

Robin peered into the vault, watching as Slade arduously pulled himself from the floor. The masked criminal panted heavily, trying to catch his breath after absorbing the bone-jarring blow from Beast Boy. In a matter of moments, Slade collected himself; he rose from his stomach to his hands and knees before slowly getting to his feet, straightening out his posture with some difficulty.

"We have to be alert." Robin replied succinctly, as he stared down his nemesis. The Boy Wonder's eyes remained fixed on Slade, as though he were trying to discern the misanthropic madman's next move.

"But…we have his detonator…" Beast Boy noted, glancing at Robin, his brow furrowing in confusion, "What can he do without it?"

Robin peeled his eyes from Slade and looked at Beast Boy. Though they had managed to get the detonator away from Slade, he could not help but feel as though they were far from safe.

"We have to assume…that he has…a backup plan." Robin muttered meekly. He felt lightheaded and feeble; he had lost a lot of blood and he was feeling the lingering effects. "We can't risk…letting him...get away. If he does…he could…trigger the gas…from a different…location…"

Beast Boy looked at Robin and then to Slade, who began to slowly trudge from the inside of the vault toward the Hall. Slade stared bellicosely at them both; though the masked madman appeared composed, he was stewing in discontent, his steadfast gaze brimming with nihilistic zealotry.

"So…" Beast Boy reasoned, "We can't let him leave the bank…"

"That's right…" Robin choked out, looking slightly troubled and concerned. He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Look…Beast Boy...Everything we have ever worked for…is riding on this. Slade needs to be stopped. I…I can't do it alone. I can't…fight him by myself…not like this. Jump City needs you, Beast Boy… I…need you…"

Beast Boy looked at Robin, who stood beside him with a stern expression upon his face. The changeling sighed heavily, mulling over his course of action. Though Robin had saved him when Slade had an opportunity to deliver a kill-shot, he had lingering qualms regarding the Boy Wonder. Though Robin had apologized and made earnest of his convictions, it was simply not enough to overcome his apprehensiveness; only time would be able to rebuild their strained relationship, and time was in short supply. Yet, it was difficult for him to refuse outright. Jump City was in obvious peril; the canisters of Sarin gas planted throughout the city were not an idle threat, as Slade was more than willing to use deadly force.

Beast Boy stood silently, as though entranced. He thought—not of himself—but of Jump City. He had suffered through a traumatic, tumultuous childhood. After the untimely deaths of his parents and his expulsion from the Doom Patrol, he had become a vagrant, wandering aimlessly from place to place. It wasn't until his arrival in Jump City and subsequent membership with the Teen Titans that he felt as though he had a real home and family once more. Jump City wasn't simply a locale, it had become his home; within its confines, he lived his life and made cherished memories. He had fought for it, protected it, sacrificed and suffered for it.

'This isn't about me…' Beast Boy thought, as he glanced at the darkened figure emerging from the vault, 'This is much, much more. I can't let my feelings get in the way. Robin…Robin's right… We risk the safety of the city by letting Slade walk away. We have to stop him…'

"I'm in…" Beast Boy whispered from the corner of his mouth, keeping his eyes on Slade, who began to slowly approach.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" Robin replied with a ghost of a grin on his face, a feeling of gratitude brimming from within.

Slade moved methodically from the entranceway of the vault, stepping into the Great Hall, toward Beast Boy and Robin. He eyed the wounded teens as he approached, sizing up their injuries. Robin stood defensively, his arms outstretched in front of him, preparing to repel any attempted attacks. Though determination pervaded his countenance, he was growing weaker by the second: He had lost a great deal of blood, and his injuries were clearly causing him a great deal of discomfort. Beast Boy stood a few feet away from Robin, at his side. He appeared statuesque; completely undaunted and unflinching. His left hand continually applied pressure to the wound to his midsection; the black tee shirt he was wearing was torn in several places and saturated with blood. Despite his grave condition, the changeling stood with brimstone in his eyes, prepared to fight.

"Well, isn't this precious?" Slade snickered wickedly as he walked within feet of Beast Boy and Robin, folding his hands demurely behind his back as he stood menacingly in front of them. "Two friends…at war with one another…setting aside their differences to take down the bad guy. How very cliché. I hope you realize I have no intention of going quietly…"

"Who said we were going to take you in?" Robin snapped back, his timbre filling with feral ire.

Slade chortled loudly, echoing harrowingly with the Hall.

"Please, Robin…" Slade sneered, his acrimonious cackling slowly dying down, "You do not have what it takes to take a life. Not even mine. You are not strong-willed enough to do what is necessary. You never have been. You have always known what it was going to take for you to stop me…to put an end to my plans once and for all. Yet—time and again—you have shown clemency when you should have been merciless…That is why you cannot defeat me, Robin…you are not a killer."

Robin's eyes narrowed as he gazed resentfully at Slade. Though he tried not to let the masked criminal's words irk him, it was clear that they had cut him to the core. Had he not been so forgiving—had he been more ruthless—Slade's plan could have been easily thwarted. Instead, the very moral and ethical code he used to justify heroism allowed Slade—a blight onto mankind—to continue plotting and scheming.

"As for you, Beast Boy…" Slade continued, "You are a fool. Have you learned nothing? Robin left you to die, yet you choose to stand by him and fight… What compels you to help the very person who deceived you?"

Beast Boy remained silent for a moment, breathing slowly and rhythmically. He glanced down at the marble floor below, seemingly transfixed by the light from the vault refracting off of the smooth surface. After a brief caginess, he raised his eyes to meet Slade's, his muscles tightening as he clenched his fists.

"You wouldn't understand…" Beast Boy remarked, his words dripping with condescension. "Because the only thing you value…is destruction…"

A precarious stillness settled over the Great Hall as Beast Boy and Robin stared at Slade in contempt. Similarly, Slade stared back at the Boy Wonder and the changeling—his eye darting back and forth between them—planning his next move. It was as though the Jump City National Bank was a powder keg; a single spark would undoubtedly set off a vicious—and invariably devastating—mêlée.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for reading! I have a feeling that this chapter left you feeling slightly more satisfied than the previous update, which seemed to vex many of you! On that note, there are a few people who bear acknowledgement. First and Foremost, to VociferousVixenofDarkness and VilaVi for keeping me sane as I have been rigorously writing and editing this time and again. Also, to DeathProofHero for being extremely patient with me over the last few weeks. Finally, a big thanks to SpiritedHeart4Ever, as she is currently drawing cover art to go with this story…I'm definitely looking forward to that!_

_Now for some stories you may find entertaining…_

Perfect Apprentice- by Templar of Honor: Put on Hiatus, but if you are wondering why this story makes my list every time I update, it is because it is simply that good. The plot is very immersing and engaging; it just simply gets better as the story goes along. It does center around an OC, but have no fear, there is no Sue/Studom here!

Forever a Never, till Death Do Us Part- by VociferousVixenofDarkness: Very engaging story surrounding Raven and her affections. Currently, she is torn between who she is attracted to and in love with (quite literally.) Extrinsic factors lead to more perilous and humorous situations, making for a gripping read.

The Wild Man's Journey- by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: A Must-read, really. I'm quite certain many of you have already encountered this fantastically original and suspenseful fanfiction. Once again, TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne has churned out another amazing BBxRae story!

Dreams and Diversions- by Rosalind2013: Sequel to "Careful What You Wish For…" Very entertaining story… Let's just say that there is an Alternate Universe involved…What will happen when Raven and the Alternate Universe Raven start battling over a certain changeling? Read and find out!

Shock and Awe- by DeathProofHero: What happens when tragedy strikes the Titans? How will they react to Slade's bold and ambitious advancements? Truly a well-crafted and well-written story: If you enjoy Collateral Damage, give this story a look-see!

Flowers- by SkilletFan000: A heartfelt and touching story about how Beast Boy attempts to cheer Raven up by being extra sweet to her. After overhearing her secret desire (to be given flowers,) our favorite changeling takes matters into his own hands. An engrossing read!

Also, check out what AkumaKami64 and The Mighty One have written as well. Their storylines are rather complex and engaging, definitely a far cry from the norm!


	24. Pertinacity

_A/N: This is the fourth installation of the ending!! Enjoy!_

_* * *_

Chapter 24: Pertinacity 

Quiescence stifled the apartment as Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire exchanged quizzical glances. Though everyone's mind raced interminably—as multifarious unanswered questions sprang forth like weeds—no one spoke; it was as though all vitality had been drained from the atmosphere and themselves, leaving little behind but hollow husks.

Raven stood motionlessly, peering down at her dumbfounded friends. Starfire rubbed her hands together, continually fidgeting. She stared down at the carpet below, as though she were intently studying it. Cyborg, on the other hand, seemed to wither. He stared straight ahead unblinkingly; his unbroken gaze practically boring holes into the pallid walls of the apartment. Raven's muscles tensed up; her head still ached profusely as the wound to her midsection continued to sting and burn. Worse yet, waves of sadness, shock, disbelief, and grief radiated from Cyborg and Starfire, sullying the already uneasy climate of the apartment.

Time seemed to stand still; each disconcerting moment stretched on and on, like ripples through water, becoming all-encompassing. Within the awkward silence laid security; it was as though—so long as no one spoke—the prevailing stillness prevented the sadness they had borne from resurfacing. After a moment, however, Starfire's fidgeting became increasingly prevalent and pronounced; she raised her eyes—meeting Raven's—before clearing her throat.

"Raven," Starfire spoke softly, her voice quaking, "Are…are you sure you were not mistaken? Beast Boy…I, too, think of him often…but he is no longer with us…"

"What are you trying to say?" Raven replied, raising her voice, clearly irritated.

Upon hearing Raven's words, Cyborg roused himself, breaking his trance-like fixation on the wall over her shoulder. He shook his head quickly before running his hand down the human side of his face, rubbing his eye roughly with the heel of his palm.

"C'mon Raven…" Cyborg said exasperatedly, "You're hurt. You said yourself that you blacked out after Slade's goons caught you off-guard at the hospital. We all miss BB…we've all been thinking about him a lot. Maybe…you just had a really vivid dream…"

"It WASN'T a dream!!" Raven shouted, seething at the insinuation, "And I'm NOT going crazy! Beast Boy saved me and brought me here. He is the only reason I'm alive right now!"

Cyborg's expression immediately changed. Though he had tried to be understanding and sympathetic of Raven's situation, his patience quickly wore thin. He stood up—his face a mosaic of agitation and sorrow—shot Raven a disapproving glare, and began to walk toward the door.

"Cyborg…" Raven said evenly, reining in her emotions, "Please, listen to me…"

The cybernetic teen immediately froze and slowly turned to face the sorceress. Though the mechanical half of his face remained expressionless, his human features twisted and gnarled in anger; his fists clenched in rage.

"No…" Cyborg growled lowly, nary a shred of compassion in his tone, "Do you think this is easy for me? Do you?! He was my best friend, Raven. He was my best friend, and he's gone. Now you're standing here trying to tell me that he's back from the dead?! I can take a beating and I can handle pain…but don't expect me to stick around while you drag BB through the mud."

"Cyborg…" Raven muttered through clenched teeth, her aggravation pervading, "I'm not lying to you… If you would just hear me out instead of being so quick to jump to irrational conclusions."

"Irrational Conclusions?!" Cyborg yelled angrily, absolutely incensed, "What a crock of…"

"ENOUGH!" Starfire cried out, quickly rising from the couch. She stood between Cyborg and Raven with her arms outstretched, hoping to serve as the arbiter and voice of reason.

Starfire's tumultuous and unexpected interjection did much to startle Raven and Cyborg, who both seemed unwilling to back down or compromise. The sorceress and the mechanical man each took a step back, seemingly deflated. Raven quickly turned away as Cyborg stood fuming, trying to calm himself down.

"Friends," Starfire began softly but firmly, "Yelling and angry words will solve nothing. We should approach this quandary with an open mind."

Cyborg and Raven both turned and faced Starfire, glancing at her inquisitively.

"Raven," Starfire continued, "You must forgive us for not believing your tale… but please, put yourself in our position. You speak of Beast Boy and how he saved your life and brought you to this place…and yet, he is not here. Please, Raven…where is he?"

Raven fell silent. While she knew that Beast Boy had survived, Cyborg and Starfire simply could not bring themselves to believe it. Ire began to roil uncomfortably within her as she searched for a suitable explanation. Before she could begin, however, a staid tone—coming from across the room—cut through the stillness.

"Beast Boy _was_ here…" Will said sternly as he emerged from the hallway leading to the bedrooms. "But you guys missed him…He took off a while ago…"

Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire all looked at the young man as he walked into the livingroom, rubbing his neck roughly with his hand, massaging his aching muscles. With little fanfare, Will unceremoniously flopped down on the dark tan couch in the center of the room, outstretching his arms across the back of it. He wriggled around for a moment, trying to get comfortable.

Cyborg drew in a breath and lunged at Will, clutching him by his shirt collar and lifting him into the air. Will instinctively grabbed hold of Cyborg's wrists and tried to squirm free, to no avail. He grunted in pain as the mechanical teen tightened his grasp.

"Do you think you're funny?!" Cyborg shouted as he violently shook Will, "If you're joking, I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do!"

Acting fast, Raven encased Will in her dark energy, keeping him suspended in the air as Starfire grabbed Cyborg by the shoulders and pulled him away from the young physician's assistant. Cyborg fought mightily against Starfire, his arms flailing wildly as he strained, trying desperately to free himself from the Tamaranian's grip. After a few moments of furor, he stopped struggling and fell silent, hanging his head. Starfire cautiously loosened her grip on the cybernetic teen; though she had no desire to continue restraining him, she did not want him to lash out again. As the commotion died down and equilibrium returned to the room, Raven gently set Will back down on the couch, his eyes wide with horror as he panted heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Raven…" Starfire murmured gently, "This is most confusing…You both claim that Beast Boy is in fact alive. Yet…how can that be? Robin told us all…what happened…He was with Beast Boy when he…"

"Robin lied to us, Starfire. All of us…" Raven rasped evenly.

"NO!" Starfire wailed angrily, her eyes glowing green as her rage slowly mounted, "I refuse to believe that Robin would deceive us. He is our friend! He would never do such a thing!"

Cyborg raised his head and looked at Raven, contempt still residing in his gaze. He clenched his teeth together tightly, holding in his barbed resentment. After a moment of cogitation, however, his anger seemed to taper off, replaced once more by inconsolable woe.

"Raven…" Cyborg spoke, his booming voice reduced to a veritable whisper; his expression softened by sadness, "That night on the bridge…I dug BB out from underneath the debris. I saw how badly he was hurt. I ran a scan on him before Robin sent me away… He was on death's doorstep… As my friend, how can you stand there and tell me he's alive?"

Raven closed her eyes for a moment. She could not bear the look of pain on Cyborg's face.

"Because he is…" Raven replied, as she shook her head from side to side, "I know it is hard to believe…I didn't believe it at first, either, but it's true. Beast Boy is alive…"

Cyborg hung his head once more, refusing to look at Raven. Starfire also turned away, angered by the sorceress's brazen allegations against Robin. Raven stared at her friends knowingly; earlier in the day she had experienced the same gamut of emotions. She knew exactly what they were going through and how difficult it was to process and comprehend. At the same time, however, she was growing impatient. She knew that Beast Boy had taken off by himself to face Slade. With his lingering injuries and unbreakable resolve, time was of the essence.

At the same time, Will remained on the couch with a pensive expression on his face. He had sat and listened to all three of the Titans argue back and forth with one another. Though he had tried to stay out of it, he couldn't help but overhear bits and pieces of pertinent information.

"Hey…Scrap Heap," Will said, gesturing to Cyborg. Riled, Cyborg began to charge at him once more, but was held back by Starfire, who remained alert and prepared. "You said that you scanned Beast Boy while he was injured on the bridge…Did you assess his injuries…?"

Upon hearing Will formulate a serious question, Cyborg backed off; he stopped his forward progress and stood still, mere feet away from the dark tan couch. Will slowly stood up and took a few furtive steps toward the mechanical teen.

"Yeah…" Cyborg replied candidly, "What's it to you?"

"Do you remember all of his injuries specifically?" Will asked while folding his arms across his chest.

Cyborg huffed angrily. He was unsure exactly where the tall, lanky man standing before him was going with his line of questioning. He did not know whether Will intended to be of assistance or to mock him as he had previously. Cyborg drew in a deep breath, wrestled with his anger, and composed himself.

"Yes…" Cyborg choked out, "I have it saved in my memory banks, okay? Why does it matter?"

"Because…" Will responded with a sly grin, "You want proof that Beast Boy is alive… I can give you all the proof you need…"

Cyborg looked at Will quizzically, and rutted his brow, his curiosity piqued. The mechanical teen did not quite understand how the man standing before him was going to prove anything substantial with such trivial information.

"As far as you know, you and Robin were the last two people to see Beast Boy, right?" Will asked soberly, his tone even and plain.

Cyborg nodded in reply, thoroughly intrigued, gesturing for Will to continue.

"Then there would be no logical way for me to know all of the injuries he sustained in the accident, would there?" Will stated, a slight smirk tracing across his face. Will glanced skyward for a moment, and stroked his chin lightly with his index finger and thumb. He remained reticent, assembling his thoughts, before averting his gaze back to Cyborg, who eyed him suspiciously.

"Beast Boy suffered a punctured lung accompanied by a sucking chest wound, multiple lacerations and puncture wounds to his chest and abdomen, a deep gash just above his right eye, a fractured left tibia, and a concussion."

Cyborg glanced down at the screen embedded in his right arm and studied it intently for a moment. His eye widened noticeably. Will's estimation of Beast Boy's injuries wasn't merely an educated guess; he was absolutely correct, down to the concussion, which was doubly hard to predict, being an internal injury. Cyborg's jaw hung lax for a moment. Shock permeated his expression as he looked first to Will and then to Raven and Starfire.

"He's…" Cyborg mumbled in disbelief, "He's…right…"

Cyborg and Starfire glared at Will incredulously. Though the answer appeared to be looming ominously overhead, neither Cyborg nor Starfire seemed willing to consider it. It wasn't recalcitrance that bolstered their reluctance to accept the seemingly obvious truth. Rather, it was optimism: In order for Beast Boy to be alive, deeper, more sinister lies had to be in play.

"How…How did you know?" Cyborg murmured, beside himself with skepticism.

"Look," Will began, his patience wearing thin, "I'm only going to explain this once…after that, make of it what you will. We got a trauma call a few weeks back. The dispatcher was very vague with the details. All she told us was that we had Mercy Flight incoming…that was it. When the chopper landed, a paramedic emerged, absolutely covered in blood. Between the blood-soaked uniform and her expression, you could tell it was bad news. We wheeled the gurney over and got the patient secured: It was Beast Boy. She informed us that he had already flat-lined once in the chopper. We got him into surgery and worked on him…for hours… He flat-lined again on the operating table, but Dr. Andrews got a pulse…and saved his life. Rebecca and I have been taking care of Beast Boy throughout his recovery at the Jump City Medical Center…After the hospital got attacked, we came here…figuring it was safer."

Raven stepped forward and looked at her friends, who were beginning to process what actually occurred. Surges of anger, outrage, and uncertainty wafted from them abundantly, sending a jolting pain through Raven's aching head. She ignored the throbbing and took a deep breath, preparing to dispel the web of deception in which Robin had them skillfully embroiled.

"I understand how you are feeling." Raven began softly, her voice wavering with emotion, "When I first saw Beast Boy, I couldn't believe it either. I was so shocked… I couldn't come to terms with how he had managed to survive. I didn't know what to think. Then, he took me by the hand…and I saw what happened to him…through his eyes."

Raven paused for a moment; the entire scene unfolded before once more. She struggled to put the images out of her mind, but found herself unable to do so. She inhaled a few times, hoping to calm her frazzled nerves.

"We need the truth, Raven." Cyborg admonished sternly, glancing consolingly at the Empath. Starfire stood next to him, nodding assent. Raven stared back at them, knowing that—at the very least—she owed them the truth, no matter how it pained her to recant the tale.

"When he touched me, Beast Boy unwittingly transferred some of his memories to me…" Raven spoke softly, her eyes tightly closed as she did not wish to see the reactions of her friends, "When I focused on them…I found myself back on the bridge. After walking passed several burning vehicles and mounds of debris, I came across Beast Boy lying close to death on the asphalt. He wasn't moving and his breathing was labored…but he was alive. I watched as he slipped in and out of consciousness for…what felt like an eternity. Then, a figure approached from the shadows…and emerged. It was Robin. He looked down at Beast Boy—and I'll never forget the look on his face—he looked so…nonchalant…deciding whether Beast Boy would live or die. After a minute, he stood up, said: 'I'm sorry Beast Boy…I wish there was some other way…' and ran off into the night"

Raven opened her eyes once more, perusing Cyborg and Starfire's expressions. Cyborg was visibly shaken. He was embittered and angered, but at the same time, Raven could sense that he was also berating himself; though he wasn't the one who decided to abandon Beast Boy, he felt as though he should have stayed behind to help him. Starfire, on the other hand, said nothing. She hung her head and looked at the floor once more; it was as though her emotions had been caught in a whirlpool and dragged beneath the surface.

"Robin…just left him there..?!" Cyborg yelled—the muscles in his neck tensing—feeling deceived, "How could he do that to BB?! How could he stand there, knowing how badly he was hurt, and just… leave him to die?!"

"Yes…" Starfire mumbled, her eyes brimming with tears, "How could he bear to watch as we grieved for our friend? How could he…tell untruth after untruth…so often for so long?"

Cyborg paced back and forth, his face devoid of expression; he looked as though his heart had been torn from his chest. Though he was absolutely livid on the inside, outwardly he showed very little emotion. It was rare to see Cyborg so quiet and reserved; aside from Beast Boy, he was the most jovial of the Titans, usually quick with a lighthearted comment or a sympathetic ear. Starfire also remained uncharacteristically stolid. Ebullient by nature, it was unusual for the Tamaranian to be bogged down by misery. She was unfailingly forgiving and good-natured; even when someone was curt or cross with her, she rebounded quickly with a jubilant vigor and optimism. Instead, she stood a few feet from Cyborg with tears welling in her eyes, absolutely crestfallen.

*Meanwhile*

Slade slowly reached to his belt and pulled out a collapsible bo-staff. Methodically, he folded the cylindrical weapon open while glaring at Beast Boy and Robin, who held fast, preparing for him to make the first move. Hush descended upon the Great Hall as Slade held his staff at his side, keeping it close to his body. Words were not exchanged; rather, the sounds of heavy, labored breathing and stifled groans of stinging pain diffused into the air, augmenting the caustic climate of the expansive domicile.

Without further provocation, Slade took a deep breath and charged. He bolted toward Robin with great speed, bringing his staff forward offensively, preparing to deal the first definitive blows. Quickly taking note of Slade's advance, Robin sprang forward, sprinting as quickly as he could. As he got within striking distance, the Boy Wonder leapt into the air, kicking impetuously at his masked assailant. Slade, however, adroitly countered Robin's forceful strikes, skillfully blocking the onslaught. In response, Slade took a few defensive steps backward. As Robin landed, the masked madman quickly crouched down and swept the teens legs from underneath him. Robin stumbled and fell, landing roughly on his injured back; he grunted gruffly as his face twisted up in pain.

Slade quickly got to his feet and raised his staff over his head, preparing to deliver a crushing blow to the Robin. Before he could bring his weapon crashing down, a large, green rhinoceros lowered its head and barreled into Slade, sending the masked villain tumbling roughly to the marble floor. Beast Boy quickly resumed his human form, standing above Robin expressionlessly. He lowered his eyes and glanced downward at the masked teen.

"Get up…" Beast Boy ordered sharply—authoritative encouragement suffusing his tone—as he outstretched his hand to the Boy Wonder. Robin grimaced in pain as he pulled himself up into a seated position; he took Beast Boy's hand while keeping the other pressed against the gouges in his abdomen. He swayed to and fro, trying to find his bearings.

Slade twisted his neck from side to side, stretching it out as he regained his footing. He stood silently, looking from Beast Boy to Robin and back to Beast Boy; his gaze was lucid and piercing, his nimble mind assessing every aspect and variable of his plight. After a moment of contemplation, Slade outstretched his hand and gestured for Beast Boy and Robin to attack.

Beast Boy morphed into a lion and charged at Slade, nimbly rushing across the Great Hall; Robin quickly followed suit. Slade, however, stood still; rather than attempting to evade the oncoming attacks, he remained patient, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Once within reach, Beast Boy lunged at Slade, his razor-sharp claws fully extended, preparing to tear into the man's flesh. Slade retreated slightly, stepping back and away from the massive, pouncing feline. As Beast Boy landed, slightly overextended from his vault through the air, Slade clubbed him in the head with his staff. The changeling snarled angrily in discontent, shaking his head from side-to-side as the throbbing pain took hold. Realizing Slade's attention was fixed completely on Beast Boy, Robin recognized his window of opportunity. He ran up from behind and jumped into the air— his guttural battle-cry resounding feverishly—and delivered a roundhouse kick to Slade's head, sending the villain stumbling backwards into a wall, eliciting a pained grunt. Robin landed softly on his feet while Slade remained against the wall in a daze. Seeing his nemesis in a compromising position, Robin wasted no time; he descended upon him and unleashed a flurry of bone-jarring punches into the masked criminal's side.

Slade brought his arms up—protecting his injured ribs—as he lurched forward slightly, causing Robin's powerful blows to glance off; though every strike stung, the severity of the damage sustained was minimal. Seeing that his opponent was on the defensive, Robin chose—rather than continuing to batter Slade's body—to go for the knockout instead. Robin cocked his right arm and swung it forward, intending to knock Slade senseless. The masked madman sprang forward unexpectedly, stopping the Boy Wonder's arm mid-punch. Slade tightly hooked his arm around Robin's and pulled him closer. Robin struggled for a moment, pulling against Slade, attempting to wriggle free. Slade, however, simply tightened his vice-like grip, bearing down on Robin; with a firm grasp on the wounded teen, Slade violently brought his knee up into Robin's injured torso; causing him to double over in pain as he yelped and growled from the searing ache.

As Robin reeled from the crushing haymakers to his abdomen, Slade untangled his arm from Robin's and seized the teen by the collar of his uniform. In a show of force, Slade lifted Robin into the air and turned, driving him back-first into the wall; he held him firmly in-place, gnashing his wounded flesh into the unyielding marble surface. Slade sniggered wickedly as Robin flailed, thrashing wildly, attempting to free himself.

"What were you hoping to accomplish, Robin?" Slade deigned bitterly, punctuating his words by thrusting Robin further into the wall, "Did you really think you stood a chance? How could you? You brought this upon yourself…you set the stage; I merely put the players in the right places at the appropriate times… How do you pull yourself from a rut of your own making?"

As Slade held him fast against the wall, Robin's gaze diverted from the masked man assaulting him to the injured changeling across the room. Beast Boy reverted back to his human form, clutching his aching cranium with both of his hands, massaging his temples lightly with his fingers. After a moment, he shook himself from his disorientation and glanced around the room; upon catching sight of Slade, he wasted no time and began to approach the masked villain from behind.

"With…help…from a…friend." Robin choked out, a grin tracing across his countenance. Slade's eye widened perceptibly as he realized his egregious error: Neglecting to pay attention to Beast Boy. Before he could turn to redirect his malice, two thick, muscular, hands slammed down irreverently on his shoulders; the unbridled strength of the impact causing his knees to buckle slightly. Slade wailed in pain as the powerful hands began to clench down mercilessly, squeezing and mashing the muscles and tissues within his shoulders and neck. The intensity of the pain caused him to release Robin, who quickly slid to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Robin lay motionlessly for a moment before peering upward: Slade loomed over him, stumbling backward in pain; he was pulled back a few feet before being roughly tossed toward the center of the Great Hall. In Slade's place stood a giant green gorilla, who glanced downward, looking at him questioningly.

"I'm fine…" Robin shouted as he struggled to lift himself from the floor; he pulled himself to his knees, yet remained bent over, breathing deeply. He lifted his eyes to the massive gorilla looming above him, with an aggrieved—yet undeterred—expression upon his face. "Don't worry…about me… Don't let Slade get away!"

Beast Boy hesitated for a moment, unable to bring himself to move. He looked down at Robin, who continued to writhe; it was abundantly clear that the injuries he had sustained were taking a toll on his body. Something stirred deep within the changeling: Though Robin downplayed the severity of his wounds—more emphatic about Slade's capture than his own well-being—it was obvious that he was suffering greatly and clinging to life itself.

Robin took a few more deep breaths before realizing that Beast Boy was still standing before him. The Boy Wonder slowly craned his neck, lifting his gaze to the changeling once more.

"GO!" Robin yelled, his voice crackling.

Beast Boy growled ambivalently. While he knew that Slade needed to be stopped at all costs, he did not feel right leaving Robin to fend for himself in such grave condition. Apprehensively, he quickly turned and galloped toward the center of the Great Hall, where Slade began to peel himself from the floor. The masked criminal managed to get to his hands and knees, methodically regaining his composure.

Seeing an opportunity to take advantage of Slade's weakened condition, Beast Boy leapt into the air, interlocking both of his large, simian hands over his head before bringing them virulently down on the small of Slade's back, knocking him back down to the marble floor, where he landed roughly on his stomach. Slade gasped for air, coughing and hacking violently; he propped himself up with his forearm and breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath.

Without a word, Beast Boy whirled around, seamlessly transforming into a mule. As Slade struggled for breath, the changeling reared up and ruthlessly kicked the ailing villain—catching him in the hip and side with his hooves—sending him airborne. Slade clattered to the ground in a heap, rolling to a stop just in front of the entranceway to the vault. He remained prone, his chest rising and falling laboriously as he struggled to breathe. Beast Boy reverted to his human form, staring at the motionless form on the floor of the Great Hall with fire in his eyes.

Robin staggered across the floor of the Great Hall, limping in Beast Boy's direction. He fixed his eyes on the changeling, who stood a few feet away from Slade, with a meditative look upon his face, as though he were wrestling with his thoughts. Robin rutted his brow in confusion as he stared, earnestly wondering what was going through Beast Boy's mind.

"Beast Boy…" Robin spoke, his voice light and breathy, "What's going…on?"

Beast Boy turned his head and faced Robin; he wore no expression, his features appearing statuesque and unwavering. The green teen, however, did not respond. Rather, he turned his head and faced Slade before morphing into a wolf. With a strident snarl and guttural growl, the feral canine dashed toward Slade's supine form, baring his teeth.

Slade, alerted by Beast Boy's primal vocalizations, managed to rise to a seated position; he turned his head in time to see the growling green wolf rapidly advancing. As he closed in, Beast Boy opened his mouth, revealing his glistening, pearlescent fangs. In a rapid movement, Beast Boy's hind legs coiled—his muscles tensing under his weight—and sprang at Slade, going for his throat. Slade, however, reacted quickly, bringing his forearm up defensively. Undaunted, Beast Boy clamped down on Slade's arm, sinking his dagger-like teeth into the villain's flesh. Slade caterwauled: His bloodcurdling and pained howl echoed barbarically throughout the Hall.

Slade's scream quickly turned into an agitated growl. Instinctively, he brought his free arm up and began to club Beast Boy in the head and snout; the changeling responded by gripping down even harder, thrashing his head back and forth callously. Slade tensed up, bracing himself against the agonizing pain. Though his left forearm was being torn to ribbons—still securely between the green wolf's jaws—he adroitly shifted his weight, managing to hook his free arm around the changeling's neck. With twinges of pain fuelling his rage, Slade bore down, wrenching the life from Beast Boy, hoping to free his shredded arm.

"You're all mine…" Slade growled almost inaudibly, his face almost directly next to the changeling's ear. "Just give in…and I'll make it quick…"

Beast Boy began to feel lightheaded and faint, but refused to release Slade's arm. Obstinately, Slade clenched down harder, making it almost impossible for the changeling to breathe.

Seeing that Beast Boy was in serious peril, Robin reached down to his utility belt, removing his last bird-a-rang from one of its compartments. He stumbled forward slightly, bracing himself against a structural beam. Several sharp surges of pain tore through his body as he remained propped up; his vision was becoming ever more blurry and out-of-focus. It was evident that he was growing exponentially weaker, with few precious moments of consciousness left. Without hesitation, he flipped the device open and took aim at Slade, who continued to strangle the green shape-shifter. Robin skillfully cocked his left arm and launched the weapon; the bird-a-rang struck the masked criminal in the back of the head, startling him. Incensed, Slade quickly spun around and faced the Boy Wonder.

Slade seemed to find new strength as his ferocity reasserted itself; he uncoiled his arm from around Beast Boy's throat and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He tore the changeling from his arm and hurled him through the air. Beast Boy went airborne briefly before colliding with the thick, steel vault door; the force of the impact knocked him senseless. He reverted to his human form as he landed face-down on the marble floor of the vault.

"Slade!" Robin shouted, his tone warbling and strained, "Your fight is with **me **now…"

"Very well, Robin." Slade replied iniquitously, jeering at the Boy Wonder, "I wouldn't have it any other way…"

Robin pulled himself from the structural beam, stumbling forward on wobbly knees. After a moment, he righted himself and charged forward. In response, Slade ran toward Robin, meeting him halfway. Slade lunged, viciously tackling the wounded teen to the floor. The pair grappled on the ground for a moment, both attempting to gain the upper-hand. Maintaining focus, Robin grabbed hold of Slade's uniform and shifted his weight, managing to roll out from underneath his nemesis. Robin cocked his uninjured arm and landed several devastating punches to Slade's head, forcing the back of his head into the marble floor below. Dazed but unfazed, Slade freed his arms and pushed Robin away and onto his back. In an instant, both men reached their feet, standing a short distance apart, sizing each other up.

Robin got a running start and dashed toward Slade. He threw several punches, striking Slade in the abdomen. The masked criminal stumbled backward, clearly in pain, but refused to back down.

Robin continued his assault, delivering a crushing side-kick to Slade's injured hip, causing him to fall to the floor a foot or so away from the wall adjoining the vault. Slade groaned; though he tried to mask his pain, it was obvious that even he was suffering.

"It's over Slade…" Robin barked, his timbre powerful and resounding.

Dogmatically, Slade rose once more, shifting his weight to his unencumbered leg, hoping to ease his discomfort. He looked upon Robin with fiery contempt, refusing to give in or admit defeat.

Robin stared headlong at Slade, his anger rising mercurially. Slade's unbridled arrogance and unwillingness to surrender gnawed at him; he viewed Slade's actions as a simple act of defiance. His fists tightened in anger, his rage boiled, and he began to lose control of himself. He cocked his arm and threw a vicious left hook, putting all he had behind the punch. Reading Robin's move, Slade blocked the errant attack and jabbed Robin in the throat, forcing the air from his lungs and eliciting gasps and wheezes of agony from the Boy Wonder. Slade reveled in the teen's displeasure for a moment, holding him up.

"It's not over…" Slade retorted pejoratively, "Until I **say** it's over…and Robin…it's over for you."

Slade brought his knee up into Robin's gut savagely. As the injured teen hunched forward involuntarily, Slade seized Robin by the back of the uniform and the utility belt, and drove him head-first into the wall. A sickening thud echoed throughout the Great Hall before silence reemerged; Robin fell to the floor, breathing faintly.

Slade cocked his head to the side slightly, admiring his handiwork. He stared intently at the motionless teen lying face-down on the marble floor, breathing softly. Though he had always enjoyed the veritable chess match between Robin and himself, part of him had always yearned for the day he would bring him to his knees. Slade snickered, watching in delight as Robin stirred and squirmed.

"You know, Robin…" Slade sneered churlishly, "I have waited for this day for a long time. You and your friends have been thorns in my side, and though it has been a rare pleasure to face such strong opposition, my time for clandestine activity has come to an end. No more hiding. No more underground operations. It is high time that I announce my presence; what better time than now?"

Slade continued to hold Robin within inches of himself. He gazed at the masked teen contemplatively, the gears in his mind continuing to churn. His eye narrowed perceptibly, as though struck by serendipity.

"Fate has smiled upon me, Robin." Slade continued, "While I had always intended for this night to come, I never assumed that it could have come so quickly. I figured it was going to take time and patience to accomplish. As luck would have it, your decision to leave Beast Boy behind…to die…allowed all of this to happen at an accelerated rate. It put you in a vulnerable position, and allowed grief to permeate the hearts of your friends, causing them to be inattentive. Better still, it made Beast Boy bitter…bitter enough to come here and beat you within an inch of your life…Under normal circumstances, I would gladly finish what he started and kill you…But, that would be too quick…to merciful…"

Slade fell silent for a moment, pondering his next course of action.

"No…" Slade spoke harrowingly. "No, death is too quick. I want you to live…if only to lay eyes upon the aftermath…to see the very future you have made possible."

Slade took hold of Robin by the collar and lifted him into a semi-upright position. As he held Robin up, he rifled through the various compartments of the Boy Wonder's utility belt. After a moment of searching, Slade found what he was looking for: The detonator. He extracted it from Robin's utility belt with his index and middle fingers before lowering it into the palm of his hand. He snickered softly, feeling invincibly victorious.

Slade dragged Robin's unconscious body from the wall toward the entranceway to the vault. As he lugged the unconscious teen across the floor, surges of pain shot through his mangled arm; though his forearm ached agonizingly and continued to ooze blood, he paid no heed, looking forward to what was to come.

Upon reaching the entranceway to the vault, Slade's heart immediately sank. As he peered inside he immediately realized that something was amiss: Beast Boy was nowhere in sight. He dropped Robin to the floor roughly before inching his way inside cautiously, looking from side-to-side.

Beast Boy clung to the ceiling tightly—in the form of a small, green spider—remaining completely out of sight. He glanced around the vault, taking in every last detail: The ceiling and walls were comprised of concrete; three of the walls were lined in row upon row of steel lockboxes, presumably to secure money and valuable items. The floor was marble, like the rest of the bank. In the near corner of the vault—the corner closest to the door—stood a small cache of supplies that looked glaringly out-of-place: A stainless steel cart with several large oxygen canisters strapped to it, a large brown packing box with the letters 'MRE' stamped upon it in black ink, a case of bottled water, and what looked like an acetylene cutting torch lying on top of the brown box.

"Beast Boy…" Slade shouted, his voice echoing madly within the confines of the vault as he ventured further inside, "I know that you're here, hiding like a coward. If you had any courage, you would face me like a man... Though I suppose you and I both know how that would end, don't we? You know that you are no match for me. You know you are too hurt to go on. You figure that you can sneak away…If that truly is your decision, go ahead; I'm not going to stop you. It doesn't matter anyway… Soon, this city will belong to me."

Beast Boy's mind raced interminably—running in circles—as he focused intently, trying to think of a sensible solution to the problem at hand. On one hand, he knew Slade was right; both he and Robin were too hurt to fight. Slade, on the other hand, was minimally hurt. His wounded forearm continued to bleed and he was favoring his left leg, but his injuries were far from lethal. Worse yet, the collection of sundry items in the corner of the vault proved that Slade was deadly serious. In order to survive for a period of time in the airtight bank vault, one would need food, water, and oxygen. Slade had all three, not to mention a torch to cut his way out of the vault after the dust settled.

"Have it your way, Beast Boy…" Slade yelled angrily, "I suppose it is fitting that you die like a frightened animal rather than with honor and dignity…like a man." Slade fell silent for a moment before turning and moving toward the entranceway of the vault.

Beast Boy took a deep breath, steadying himself. He knew that he had to make a move: He cogitated for a moment, weighing his options.

'Not only is Slade willing to destroy the city, but he has everything he needs to carry out his plan. Robin is down and out; he can't fight… hell, he shouldn't even be moved. I know I'm hurt too badly to fight… My wounds are…unbearable… But if I leave… if I do nothing… then everyone will die…everyone I care about…and everyone I love…'

In that moment, Beast Boy realized what he had to do.

He quickly lowered himself from the ceiling to the floor by a thread-like extension of web. Discreetly, he crawled closer to the vault's entranceway, where he remained. As Slade approached—his heavy, steel-toed boots stomping noisily toward him—he patiently waited…anticipating the perfect moment to strike.

Once Slade was within reach, Beast Boy made his move. Without pause, he transformed into a kangaroo and leapt into the air, catching Slade by surprise. Using his powerful hind legs, the changeling vigorously kicked Slade in the abdomen—his hind claws cutting into Slade's flesh—launching him into the air. He slammed roughly against the back wall of the vault. Jostled by the concussive force, Slade lost his hold over the detonator, which fell to the ground, sliding underneath the stainless steel cart in the corner of the room.

Slade pressed a hand to his abdomen as he rose to his feet, shaking his head from side-to-side, trying to regain equanimity. He glanced downward as he removed his hand from his wounded torso; it was spotted with blood. Though he was injured, and Beast Boy's clawed paw had sliced him open, the wound was not altogether serious.

Beast Boy morphed into his human form as Slade collected himself. He knew he had little time to act and that he had to make the most of his next decision. He drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment before exhaling. Wantonly, he turned, grabbed hold of the vault door, and slammed it shut, locking himself inside with Slade before stepping in front of the stainless steel cart.

"Stick around…" Beast Boy said resolutely, "You wanted me to 'face you like a man' and that is what I'm going to do. If you want your precious detonator…you're going to have to go through me to get it."

Slade chuckled in condescension, his roaring timbre practically shaking the room.

"I must admit that I am impressed, Beast Boy." Slade spoke with biting arrogance, "You must know that you cannot win…yet, you stand before me prepared to fight. I've got to hand it to you…you have guts. I think I'd like to tear them out and play with them…"

Beast Boy and Slade stood in silence, staring at one another…sizing each other up. An anxious tension saturated the atmosphere as the inevitability of what was to transpire became increasingly evident: Beast Boy and Slade were going to do battle as the collective fate of an entire city hanged precariously in the balance.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for reading! I do hope that you enjoyed this installation of the ending! I believe there are just two parts left to go after this, so sit tight and continue to be patient; I want to do the best possible job to make this story as memorable as I can! I do hope I have succeeded in some small way thus far! Thanks again for your continued patience, understanding, and support!!_

_A special thanks to VociferousVixenofDarkness and VilaVi for their input, candor, and for listening! Thanks to SpritedHeart4Ever for working on cover-art for this story! You guys rock! _

**Now for some recommended reading!!**

**Too Young- by still too old for this: Here is what I have to say about this story. It is one of the best I have read on this site. Period. It is unbelievably touching and moving while also being brilliantly set to the song "Too Young" by Nat King Cole. Beast Boy is dying of a terminal illness, and the Titans reflect on life, friendship, and love. You really MUST read this to understand the beauty of it. Your emotions will stir, I assure you; I am not lachrymose by any means, and he has brought me to the verge more than once. **

**Perfect Apprentice- by Templar of Honor: If you are wondering why this story makes my list every time I update, it is because it is simply that good. The plot is very immersing and engaging; it just simply gets better as the story goes along. It does center around an OC, but have no fear, there is no Sue/Studom here!**

**Forever a Never, till Death Do Us Part- by VociferousVixenofDarkness: Very engaging story surrounding Raven and her affections. Currently, she is torn between who she is attracted to and in love with (quite literally.) Extrinsic factors lead to more perilous and humorous situations, making for a gripping read.**

**The Wild Man's Journey- by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: A Must-read, really. I'm quite certain many of you have already encountered this fantastically original and suspenseful fanfiction. Once again, TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne has churned out another amazing BBxRae story!**

**Shock and Awe- by DeathProofHero: What happens when tragedy strikes the Titans? How will they react to Slade's bold and ambitious advancements? Truly a well-crafted and well-written story: If you enjoy Collateral Damage, give this story a look-see!**

**Flowers- by SkilletFan000: A heartfelt and touching story about how Beast Boy attempts to cheer Raven up by being extra sweet to her. After overhearing her secret desire (to be given flowers,) our favorite changeling takes matters into his own hands. An engrossing read!**

**Also, check out what AkumaKami64 and The Mighty One have written as well. Their storylines are rather complex and engaging, definitely a far cry from the norm!**


	25. Apoptosis

_A/N: This is the Fifth and next-to-last (penultimate) installation of the ending. The next update will be the final chapter and the Epilogue. Please Enjoy!_

_* * *_

Chapter 25: Apoptosis

"I have a feeling that I am going to enjoy this…" Slade chortled, his low, booming voice echoing ardently throughout the vault. He stared diabolically at Beast Boy—never taking his eyes off of the wounded teen—as he casually reached down to his utility belt. He opened one of its various compartments and pulled out a second bo-staff, unfurling the weapon slowly, as though he were savoring the moment.

Beast Boy did not respond. Rather, he returned Slade's nefarious gaze, staring at the man's soulless mask. In Jump City, Slade's mask had served as a symbol of evil and a harbinger of ill-will; suffering, misfortune, and calamity accompanied its presence. Slade himself was a disease unto mankind, a loathsome wretch. Time and again, like a persistent vermin, he rose from beneath the city's streets and wreaked havoc on the bustling metropolis and its citizenry. He had ruined countless lives with his self-serving schemes and had—on more than one occasion—torn asunder the illusion of security the Titans provided.

Beast Boy's eyes focused, narrowing in contempt. As he stood breathing in and out rhythmically, his mind began to wander; Slade's visage stirring up painful memories. Memories he had willingly interred. Memories of love, treachery, heartache, and loss. Memories… of her.

Though he had not known Terra very long, she immediately captured his heart. She was upbeat, interesting, lighthearted, funny, and world-wise; needless to say, the attraction was immediate. Love allows those in its midst to see passed the flaws of their counterpart. Though in many cases this is beneficial, it was his bane. Though he was aware of Terra's difficulties concerning her powers, he never knew of her mounting insecurities or how far she would go to achieve control. His inattentiveness allowed Slade to slither in, cajole Terra into his employ, and use her against the very people who cared for her the most. When all was said and done, the Titans were in shambles—irrevocably tainted by deceit—and Terra paid the ultimate price for her lapse in judgment.

Beast Boy breathed heavily now, clenching his fists tightly. His chest rose and fell completely with every breath, a guttural growl rasping viciously in the back of his throat. Though he did not say it outwardly, he was more than willing to repay Slade in kind for all of the unparalleled destruction—and heartache—he had caused.

Slade paced back and forth slowly, eyeing Beast Boy up, waiting for him to make the first move. Much to his surprise, however, Beast Boy did not charge, nor did he advance. Instead, the changeling rolled his neck from side-to-side and shrugged his shoulders up and down, limbering up for the ensuing battle. Slade grunted defiantly, his tone fraught with frustration. He realized that the Beast Boy he was about to face was the polar opposite of the angry, vengeful changeling who had arrived earlier in the evening. Earlier on, Beast Boy would have allowed his feral rage to build upon itself, clouding his reasoning and derailing his logic. He would have blindly attacked, thrashing about wildly and recklessly, leaving himself open to injury. Instead, he stood patiently, looking calm and collected.

Slade swallowed hard as he raised his bo-staff; a clearheaded Beast Boy would be more difficult to defeat. Under normal circumstances, he would have waited for the changeling to slip up and he would have exploited every mistake and miscalculation. This situation—which put him on the offensive—forced him to attack, putting the strategic advantage clearly in Beast Boy's hands.

Slade surged forward, sprinting toward the changeling. He brought his staff up from his side and clutched it with both hands, raising it over his head, preparing to bring it crashing down on Beast Boy. Anticipating his opponents move, Beast Boy lunged forward, transforming into a lumbering green bison. Before Slade had an opportunity to bludgeon him over the head with his staff, the changeling lowered his thick, horned cranium. Beast Boy used his head as a battering ram and violently collided with Slade's ribs and abdomen.

A sickening cracking noise filled the air as the impact vaulted Slade backward. He collided with the back wall of the vault. Reverberations from the collision radiated through the reinforced-steel lockboxes adorning the wall; the cacophonous echo filled the vault, dying down as Slade slowly lifted himself back to his feet. He rubbed his midsection roughly with one of his hands, attempting to massage away biting twinges of pain.

Slade straightened himself out and took a few prudent steps away from the wall, gripping his staff tightly. He stared at the undaunted green bison standing in the center of the vault. Their eyes met. In that moment, he gazed curiously at Beast Boy, attempting to figure out his next move. From a cursory glance, it appeared as though the changeling was on his last legs: badly wounded, covered in blood, and clearly vulnerable. However, it had become obvious that something deep within was driving him: encouraging him to fight on, to rise once more, and to persevere. Slade scowled derisively as his stomach began to turn uncomfortably, squirming like a roiling heap of maggots.

Slade took a few feeble steps forward, holding his staff in front of his body protectively. Beast Boy snorted cantankerously in response, warning the masked villain to keep his distance. Slade, however, paid no heed. He continued to draw closer, his advances serving as a provocation, daring Beast Boy to make the first move.

Beast Boy kept his eyes locked on Slade, who moved progressively toward him, waiting for the ideal moment to strike. He breathed in and out slowly, remaining calm and collected. Though every muscle in his body ached beyond belief—burning with lactic acid—and the pain from his wounds was undeniably unbearable, he choked back every vestige of weakness and susceptibility. Rather, he remained uncharacteristically reserved. He watched Slade. He waited for him to encroach further and further, until escape was impossible. He yearned for it, his seething animosity burning through his veins like hellfire. Yet, he restrained himself, listening to Slade's heavy footfalls grow closer.

When Slade passed the point of no return, Beast Boy transformed into a raptor. With a savage roar, he set his eyes upon his opponent. He allowed his jaw to hang lax, exposing row upon row of razor-sharp, rapier-like fangs. Without pause, he darted nimbly toward Slade, holding his clawed forelimbs in front of his body imposingly.

Slade's eye widened as the agile reptile quickly closed on him. Wasting no time, he retreated, putting some distance between himself and the snarling green dinosaur, hoping to buy himself some time. Beast Boy swung his forelimbs wildly at Slade, his jagged claws grazing the man's shoulder and chest, tearing his uniform and drawing blood. Beast Boy continued to bear down, snapping at Slade ferociously. Slade continued to narrowly dodge the persistent attacks as he backed away.

Beast Boy opened his mouth wide, preparing to sink his teeth into Slade's flesh. As he surged forward, bearing his teeth, Slade brought his staff up horizontally and jammed it roughly into Beast Boy's mouth. In turn, Beast Boy bit down on the staff, firmly seizing it between his jaws. Effortlessly, he drove Slade back, roughly slamming him into the wall. Slade grunted and strained, his muscles quivering involuntarily as he tried mightily to keep the green raptor at bay.

Undeterred, Beast Boy forged forward, driving Slade further into the wall, overpowering him with veritable ease. Although Slade was virtually unscathed, save for a few broken ribs and a couple flesh wounds, it was obvious that he was on the ropes; it took the bulk of his virility to fend off the changeling. He was slowly—but steadily—weakening. Beast Boy took note, knowing that—as long as Slade was preoccupied with his fangs—he was unprotected against his dagger-like claws.

Making use of his brute strength, Beast Boy bore down on Slade, pinning him uncomfortably between the reinforced steel lock-boxes and his intimidating, serrated teeth. As a result, Slade was trapped: If he let go of his staff, he would succumb to the raptor's superior puissance and offensive superiority. On the other hand, if he held fast and remained as he was, he could easily fall prey to Beast Boy's formidable forelimbs. Slade's heart plummeted; he was in a regrettable situation with no foreseeable escape route.

Beast Boy used every ounce of his unadulterated might to push his fearsome fangs within inches of Slade's head and throat. Simultaneously, he cocked both of his arms, preparing to strike.

At that moment, Slade more closely resembled a wounded animal stuck in a trap than a diabolical madman. As he braced himself against the reptilian behemoth's pronged teeth, he noticed its claws drawing back; recoiling slowly…imposingly, calmly preparing to strike. His groans of exertion were quickly replaced by moans of terror as Beast Boy's claws shot toward him celeritously…mercilessly, with murderous intent.

Slade winced in pain as Beast Boy's claws tore into his flesh, ripping through his sinew and skin, opening up sizable wounds across his chest and underneath his left armpit. The second blow lifted Slade from his feet, causing him to lose hold of his bo-staff; he shot through the air horizontally, colliding with an adjoining wall. He landed on the floor roughly, blood steadily trickling from his wounds. He opened his eye slowly, squinting at first, dazed and discombobulated from his harsh treatment at the hands of the belligerent raptor.

Beast Boy opened his jaws and allowed Slade's staff to clatter noisily to the floor. Feverishly, he turned toward Slade, who remained inert on the ground, propping himself up with his elbows. A daunting snarl escaped him, radiating sharply within the reinforced room, as he rushed at Slade.

Slade's heart raced vehemently as Beast Boy closed the distance between them. He knew he was hurt badly and without any offensive weapons. He quickly discerned that—in order to gain the upper-hand once more—he would have to think defensively. Though he bled profusely and his wounds nagged at him, Slade sniggered softly—as one would laugh at implicit humor—before stealthily reaching for his utility belt.

Slade clandestinely removed two spherical objects, known as 'black eggs,' from his utility belt. He laid in wait, feigning helplessness, anticipating the perfect moment to retaliate. As Beast Boy loomed over him, he remained motionless. As Beast Boy moved forward, preparing to mangle him, he ignored his survival instincts and held still. As soon as Beast Boy was within inches of his upper-body, however, Slade put his plan into action. He skillfully darted back, cocked his right arm and hurled the 'black eggs' at the green raptor's head. The malignant spheroids—which contained a mixture of cinders and black pepper—made fierce contact with Beast Boy's face, breaking open and temporarily blinding him.

Beast Boy recoiled in pain, shaking his head from side-to-side in frustration, his eyes and skin feeling as though they were ablaze. Out of bewilderment, he transformed back to his human form, hunching over slightly as he brought his hands to his eyes, attempting to whisk away the foreign substances.

Wasting no time, Slade scrambled to his feet. He collected his bo-staff from the floor as he silently made his way toward the suffering shape-shifter, who continued to rub and pat his eyes roughly, hoping to soothe them sufficiently and regain his sight. Slade, however, was not going to give him such an opportunity. He tightly gripped his staff with both hands, holding it as one would a baseball bat. In a vigorous motion, he drew back his weapon and brought it crashing down on Beast Boy's head, stunning him. As the changeling slumped forward, Slade recoiled. With all of his strength, he jabbed Beast Boy ruthlessly in the gut with the end of the staff, driving the blunt end of the cylindrical weapon into the blaster wound above his navel.

Beast Boy yelped in anguish, doubling over in pain as he fell to his knees. He groaned irascibly, using one hand to assuage his ailing eyes as the other cradled his injured midsection, which stung now more than ever.

As he watched his opponent steadily weaken, Slade brimmed with confidence. A few moments prior, everything seemed grim: Beast Boy had pinned as he lay seriously wounded. He knew now that he had the definitive advantage and he wasn't about to waste it. He harrumphed condescendingly, raising his staff once more, and swung it into the back of Beast Boy's head, knocking him flat onto his wounded stomach.

Before Beast Boy had a chance to raise himself up, Slade took the initiative; he stepped roughly onto the changeling's back, pinning him to the floor. Seeing an opportunity to end the confrontation, he forced his bo-staff under Beast Boy's throat. Cold-bloodedly, Slade pulled back on his staff, employing all of his strength.

Beast Boy's heart raced as he lay on the floor, struggling for air. His eyes were tightly shut as he jerked back and forth, hoping to throw Slade off-balance. As he coughed and wheezed violently, gasping for breath, he began to feel lightheaded and weak. Soon, his surroundings began to fade to black, narrowing his range of vision. His defiant resistance dwindled, and his movements became increasingly feeble. Dry clucking noises emanated from the back of his throat as Slade bore down harder, relishing every moment of his triumph.

*Meanwhile*

As Cyborg and Starfire brooded, Raven began to feel weak. The room began to spin uncontrollably, whirling around and around interminably. The sorceress immediately felt lightheaded and queasy; her knees began to wobble before buckling beneath her weight. She fell to the floor in a heap, gasping for air; as she lay on the floor, an ominous feeling gripped her. Her heart began to pound like a trip-hammer as she struggled to regain control of her rebellious emotions.

Prescient visions began to flash like snapshots through her mind, flickering across like an old-time movie. First she saw Robin, pinned to a marble wall—his bo-staff firmly jammed against his throat—by a green gorilla. Next, she saw him standing—sword in-hand—a few feet away from a green Bengal tiger, a horrid gash running down its left side.

She began to convulse more violently as the image of a green grizzly bear, looming over an incapacitated Boy Wonder, drew back its claws, preparing to deliver a killing blow. Then, she saw Slade. He held a plasma blaster in one hand and a small device in the other; in what seemed like slow motion, he steadied his weapon and fired, wounding the changeling standing before him. Raven gasped as her muscle spasms slowly waned, until she lay motionless once again.

Will, who had been standing near Raven, quickly knelt by her side to check on her. Raven looked up at him breathlessly in trepidation. Almost immediately, Cyborg and Starfire snapped to attention and approached the fallen Empath, looking down at her with concern in their eyes.

After a moment, Raven's dysphoria subsided slightly, though an uneasy feeling continued to roll around in the pit of her stomach. She took a few deep breaths and tried—in vain—to quell her wariness. She wrapped her arm tightly over her bandaged abdomen and winced in pain as she sat up.

"Take it easy…" Will said softly, "You need to rest…"

Raven shook her head in disagreement.

"No…" She replied as she painstakingly stood up, feeling tattered and worn, "No…time…to rest."

"Why not, Raven?" Starfire asked quizzically, "What is the matter?"

"We need to get to the Jump City National Bank…" Raven said weakly, "Right away…"

"It's a little late to open a checking account, Raven…" Cyborg said sarcastically, "Besides, you're hurt… You shouldn't be up and moving around…"

"We need to go…NOW!" Raven asserted, raising her voice, "Beast Boy…Slade…Robin…"

Raven looked sternly at Cyborg and Starfire, who stared at back at her perplexedly, with worry etched across their faces. She closed her eyes tightly and focused, trying to find her center. She breathed in and out rhythmically before her eyes darted open, adorned by an argent glow. She methodically moved her arms forward and outward, opening a darkened portal before her.

"Let's Go…" Raven ordered, turning her head toward Cyborg and Starfire. The mechanical man and Tamaranian princess nodded and stepped through the doorway, vanishing into the blackness. The Empath was about to step through herself when she felt a hand gently fall on her shoulder; she turned her head to see Will standing behind her.

"Please…" Will said pleadingly, "Let me go with you… maybe I can help…"

Raven looked at Will, whose eyes burned fervently with unbridled conviction. She sighed heavily, knowing that—while he meant well—he would only be in harm's way at the Jump City National Bank.

"Thank you…" Raven rasped, her voice crackling, "For everything. We will never forget all that you've done for us… But, you know where you belong and you know where you are needed most…"

With that, Raven turned, stepped into the portal, and disappeared.

*Meanwhile*

Beast Boy's mind began to wander. Though he could faintly sense himself—his eyes, which continued to sting and burn, and his face, which was beaded in cold sweat and coated in mucous—he began to feel himself drifting, as though he was somehow detached from himself. Tranquility enveloped him for a fleeting moment before a brusque and booming voice snapped him back to attention.

'Let me out, Garfield...' It demanded crossly, 'Let me out, or else we're going to die…'

It was the Beast. Beast Boy did not immediately respond. Though he was in serious peril, certainly moments away from death, he was ambivalent. He knew that he was too weak to continue, but—at the same time—he was cognizant that the Beast had an ulterior motive: taking full control.

'Garfield!' The Beast hissed agitatedly, 'Let…Me…OUT!!!'

Though Beast Boy hated to admit it, he was out of options. He was all that stood between Jump City and Slade's neurotoxin. Worse yet, Slade had him right where he wanted him and the detonator was still within reach. Though he had fought intrepidly and had truly given it his all, he was simply too gravely injured and too weak to forge ahead.

'GARFIELD!'

"It really is a shame it has to end this way, Beast Boy." Slade snickered as he continued to asphyxiate the changeling, "You and I could have accomplished great things together. Still, you should have known better than to betray me…and to try to defeat me on your own…"

To Slade's surprise, Beast Boy, who had been lying motionlessly on the floor, began to stir, showing signs of life.

"I…am…NOT…Alone…" He snapped fervently.

In an instant, he clasped his hands tightly around the bo-staff pressing angrily against his throat and began to wrench it forward, away from his windpipe. As he drew in a breath, a primordial growl began to reverberate from deep within him, forming in his lungs and throat before violently escaping his battered body.

In a last ditch effort, Slade reared back, throwing his entire bodyweight back on the bo-staff, hoping to quickly overpower Beast Boy and quell his act of rebellion. His muscles burned and his wounds ached as he exhausted himself, hoping to make short work of the changeling. Much to his dismay, however, Beast Boy wasn't weakening, but rather…gaining strength.

Slade watched in horror as Beast Boy began to transform—muscles tearing and reforming, internal organs shifting and realigning. The threadbare black tee shirt he had been wearing tore off as his body doubled in size. Dauntingly sharp claws extended from his long, thin fingers while his fangs elongated, looking evermore fearsome. A long, thick mane of green hair emerged, cascading from the back of his head and stretching to the small of his back.

Slade's heart raced as the creature beneath him began to shrilly howl in a manner most primeval. He continued to pull on his bo-staff, hoping to subdue the snarling Beast; he was, however, unsuccessful. Rather, he found himself clinging to his staff as the Beast began to rise from the floor.

The Beast grunted and growled as it stood tall, sentient of the interloper latching onto its neck and dangling from its back. It remained still at first, as if logically processing its course of action. Soon after, it began to wildly thrash from side to side, trying to throw Slade off of its back. Slade clung tightly to his staff, contracting his grip while pulling himself up, refusing to relent.

"You're going to have to do better than that…" Slade rasped huskily, yanking back savagely on his staff, hoping to turn the tables on the flailing leviathan.

The Beast roared furiously as Slade continued his assault. It breathed in and out rapidly, its frustration and ire slowly mounting. In a split-second reaction, the Beast squatted down slowly—its leg muscles tensing—before hunching over and leaping into the air, driving Slade headlong into the unforgiving concrete ceiling.

As a result, Slade's stranglehold over the Beast loosened significantly, allowing the latter to seize the moment. The Beast reached back with its long, clawed paws and grabbed hold of Slade by his upper arms. In a show of sheer force, the unyielding green creature ripped Slade from its back and catapulted him roughly into the far wall of the vault. He collided viciously, ricocheting off of the wall before falling limply to the ground, his staff clanging down noisily at his side. For a moment, he lay supine on the floor, unflinching.

Seeing its quarry laying defenselessly on the ground, the Beast reacted instinctively, descending upon Slade without pause. It lunged in the masked villain's direction, landing before him with a gruff grunt and cantankerous snort, preparing to inflict harm.

After a moment of disorientation, Slade quickly realized where he was and recognized the direness of his plight. A quake of trepidation shot through him like quicksilver, causing his heart to race wildly. He scrambled to get to his feet as the Beast loomed ominously overhead, studying him through inhuman eyes. Acting fast, he darted in the direction of his staff. Before he could reach it, however, the Beast took told of his legs, pulling him away from the cylindrical weapon. He dug his fingers into the marble floor, vainly attempting to regain control.

The Beast dragged the reluctant villain across the floor unwillingly, hauling him toward the center of the vault. Slade rolled over, moving from his stomach to his back, as the Beast reeled him in. He adroitly broke his right leg from the Beast's clutches and landed several forceful kicks to its abdomen, hoping to shake free. The Beast, however, ignored the pain, responding with terse, brusque grunts as it continued to draw him closer.

The Beast rapidly gained control of both of Slade's legs once more, pinning him to the floor. Instantaneously, it lowered its formidable fangs toward Slade, prepared to sate its bloodlust. As the Beast closed in, Slade cocked his fist and slammed it into the green snout inches away from his body; though he had hoped to stun the Beast, he only succeeded in augmenting its rage.

Effortlessly, the Beast lifted Slade into the air by the collar of his uniform; its razor sharp tendrils digging into the villain's underlying flesh. It caterwauled as it smashed Slade obdurately into the ceiling before thrusting him back down to the floor. Slade cried out in agony as shockwaves of pain reverberated through his body. Blood from his wounds was smeared on the ceiling of the vault and began to collect in a small pool beneath him. The metallic scent of the crimson liquid wafted into the air, driving the Beast into a mad frenzy; it threw its head and arms back, letting out a thunderous roar before returning its attention to Slade.

Swiftly, the Beast locked its powerful jaws around Slade's leg, sinking its fangs into his flesh. He yelped in pain as the Beast lifted him into the air, whipped him from side-to-side by the wound in his leg—exacerbating his injuries—and flung him wantonly into the back wall of the vault. He fell to the floor in a crumpled heap as blood poured from his mangled leg. He tried mightily to lift himself to his feet, however the pain was too excruciating to withstand. Instead, he propped himself up against the wall in a seated position, looking at the Beast, who adamantly returned his gaze.

A myriad of thoughts raged through Slade's mind as the Beast moved nimbly toward him. He knew that—despite his superhuman constitution—his grievous injuries were a hindrance: between his enfeebled leg, broken ribs, and deep flesh wounds, mounting a prolonged counterattack would be hazardous at best. In order to emerge victorious, he would have to defeat Beast Boy…and defeat him quickly. His eye darted around the vault, settling first on the Beast before drifting to his environs, looking for something—anything—that he could use to his advantage.

Out of the corner of his eye, Slade noticed something dimly glinting under the light of the vault: his staff, which lay a few feet to his left. He strained arduously, his wounds seething as he stretched, reaching for the weapon. He brushed it with his fingers at first, pulling it slightly closer to him. With his second effort, he was able to wrap his fingers around the staff and pull it into his hand.

The Beast swung one of its burly paws at Slade, who raised his staff in time to parry the blow. He responded by taking the blunt end of the bo-staff and jabbing the belligerent behemoth in its injured abdomen; it retreated slightly as a result, stumbling backward. Taking advantage of the suspension of hostilities, Slade brought his staff close, using it to prop himself up as he laboriously rose to his feet.

The Beast quickly recovered, snarling angrily as it bolted toward Slade. It clawed savagely at the masked villain, zealously assailing him. Slade, however, was agile enough to dodge the feverish onslaughts. With all of his strength, he deftly drew back his weapon and swiped at the Beast, striking it in the jaw; in turn, the daunting green creature stumbled backwards before steadying itself once more.

Slade bolted toward the Beast, bo-staff in hand, callously attacking as it regained equanimity. He leapt into the air. With all of the momentum and force he could muster, Slade brought the weapon crashing down, aiming for the Beast's cranium. The Beast, however, caught a glimpse of the airborne villain from its periphery and reacted quickly; it raised its paws defensively and caught the bo-staff on its downswing.

The Beast abruptly halted Slade's momentum, jolting him as he landed, causing him to stumble slightly as he touched down. Nonetheless, Slade maintained his balance and his hold on his staff. Similarly, the Beast held fast, refusing to concede. They reached an impasse: one end of the staff was firmly in the Beast's clutches while the other was in Slade's.

Slade's muscles quaked violently as he exerted himself against the Beast. The more intently he focused his energy, the more narrowly-tailored his attention became. At first, he was completely cognizant of his surroundings; as he toiled, however, extraneous factors faded to black: The walls melted away. The ceiling ceased to be. Little by little, the vault itself seemed to erode until—in his mind—all that was left was the Beast and himself, struggling for supremacy.

The Beast panted huskily as it engaged Slade, staring contemptuously at him. It could sense that Slade's fortitude was waning steadily, injury and exhaustion taking a collective toll. Predatorily, it remained patient—fighting back just enough—waiting for Slade to make an egregious error.

Sure enough, in an attempt to end the stalemate, the masked villain dug deep within, summoning every vestige of his strength. For a moment, he began to overwhelm the Beast, forcing the massive green creature to a knee as he bore down. His success, however, was ephemeral. A low growl grew into a vociferous roar as the Beast gritted its teeth and regained its foothold, rising up once more. Slade's eye widened in horror as he quickly discerned that he was at his opponent's mercy.

In a torrential movement, the Beast whipped Slade around by the bo-staff. Slade lost his grip on his weapon and took to the air as though he had been fired from a cannon. He crashed into one of the side walls before glancing off the vault door and landing amongst his supplies, which spilled out noisily onto the floor: The stainless steel cart tipped over, causing several large oxygen canisters to clang to the floor; the brown box of MRE's flew open, scattering about; a few bottles of water burst open, and the acetylene cutting torch clattered hollowly onto the marble floor. Slade remained prone; breathing slightly, but not moving. The Beast glanced downward at him from across the room, studying him…plotting its next move.

Though Slade quickly regained his senses, he chose to play possum and remain on the ground, hoping to buy himself some time. He furtively glanced around, taking note of his position in the vault. He realized that he lay between the spilled box of MRE's and the half-crushed case of bottled water, which had toppled over on impact. Several oxygen canisters rolled to a stop around him, reflecting sharply in the light of the vault. His mind raced and his body ached. He knew that in order to defeat the monstrous creature before him, he would have to be mercilessly offensive. That, however, was easier said than done. His wounds seared. His muscles burned from fatigue. Blood from the gashes in his chest poured down his abdomen and trickled down his leg. He was losing…and he knew it.

A guttural roar erupted from the Beast as it slowly drew closer to Slade, who surreptitiously eyed the lumbering green creature. Its eyes were inexpressive…blank… staring back at him as though it were sizing him up. It bore its fangs, its jaw hanging lax, its jowls wrenched tightly, as though it were suppressing its pain. Deep lacerations adorned its shoulder and side, still oozing deep crimson blood. Even more prominent was the quarter-sized hole bore into its abdomen, which steadily hemorrhaged. Though the Beast was fighting ferociously, it was apparent that its wounds were taking a collective toll.

A chill shot quivered up Slade's spine as he remained on the floor, unmoving. He swallowed hard, knowing he had to act fast to survive. His eye darted around, looking for something—anything—that he could use as a weapon. As he examined his surroundings, something metallic caught his eye: one of the oxygen canisters. Though it lay buried underneath a small pile of MREs, it was within his reach. He slowly extended his hand, sliding it slowly toward the handle of the canister, taking great care to ensure his movements were not detected. A shadow hung over him as he seized the canister; the Beast was standing precariously overhead, preparing to make short work of its prey. He slowly took in a deep breath, steadying himself; adrenaline raged through his veins as his anticipation mounted, permeating every fiber of his being.

In a salient movement, Slade shot up from the floor. Seamlessly, he sprang to his feet and drove the end of the oxygen canister mercilessly into the Beast's wounded abdomen, eliciting a stentorian yelp of pain from the creature. It hunched over slightly, clutching the affected area, while stumbling backwards from the impetus of the blow.

Ignoring his own injuries, Slade rushed at the Beast. He gripped the oxygen canister tightly, with both hands, holding it down at his side. As he approached the Beast, he let both of his arms hang loosely, fully extended, before swinging the steel canister upwards, catching the feral being in the jaw. Blood sprayed from the Beast's mouth as it collided with the side wall of the vault, disoriented from the crushing blows.

Slade continued his onslaught. It was as though he had tunnel-vision; he was completely single-minded, desiring victory over all else. Though a loud metallic resonance filled the vault, he heard nothing. Though his wounds continued to hinder and he continued to bleed, he felt nothing. Something deep within drove him…urging him to keep attacking.

Before the Beast could shake off its delirium, Slade drove the blunt end of the canister sinisterly into its midsection once again. In an effort to keep Slade at bay, it swatted wantonly in his direction, hoping to keep a safe distance between the masked villain and itself. Slade, however, dodged the Beast's wild, thrashing forelimbs and swung the oxygen canister virulently into its chest. A dry, raspy wheeze escaped the Beast as it spit up more blood, reeling from its injuries. It tried once more to strike Slade, but—this time—its attempts were slower and weaker. In that moment, Slade realized that he had the Beast on the ropes; he knew he had to take advantage of such a reversal in fortune.

Slade swung the oxygen canister into the Beast's abdomen once again before recoiling and striking it in the head. The Beast grunted primordially, bearing its fangs despite its disorientation. Weakening, it fell to a knee, throwing its large, clawed hands up defensively. Slade, however, only saw red. He lifted the metal cylinder over his head before bringing it crashing down on the Beast's cranium. The force of the blow knocked the green leviathan to its hands and knees, snarling and squirming in pain. Again and again, Slade slammed the metal oxygen canister down on his opponent, beating it malevolently, until it lay face-down, motionless on the cold marble floor.

Satisfied with himself, Slade dropped the oxygen canister to the floor carelessly before peering down at the Beast. It remained still, breathing softly in repose. After a moment, however, tranquility was disrupted. A jerking convulsion washed over the large green creature, causing all of its muscles to tense at once. It howled in pain as it began to undergo a transformation—muscles tearing and reforming, internal organs shifting and realigning—until Beast Boy's mangled form lay in its place.

*Meanwhile*

Robin jolted awake, moaning and rubbing his temples with his hand as he regained his bearings. His head ached fiercely; Slade had driven him so quickly and unexpectedly into the wall that he had almost no time to react; he was unable to get his arms up to curtail the severity of the blow. He gripped his head with both hands for a moment before wiping dried blood away from his forehead and nose.

Slowly, he pushed himself up with his arms, his entire body burning as he did. By now, the cathine had worn off, and he was cognizant of its absence: The burns to his back and shoulders were stinging unrelentingly, as though someone had peeled away his skin and poured lemon juice and isopropyl alcohol into his wounds. His fractured right wrist throbbed, the pain intensifying with every thunderous beat of his heart. His cracked ribs ached feverishly, making every movement—even slight movements—seem grueling. Worst of all, though, were the puncture wounds to his shoulders and abdomen, which continued to bleed profusely.

As Robin pulled himself to his hands and knees and gritted his teeth, he glanced around the darkened Hall, looking for any signs of Slade or Beast Boy. The Grand Hall was in shambles: The floor was cracked and pockmarked from the rigors of battle, the granite counter—which stood next to the marble customer service counter—was reduced to rubble, and a thick layer of chalk-like dust coated everything within the room. His eyes widened as he took in the destruction, awestruck by the condition of the once-opulent edifice. Though he knew he was chiefly responsible for its regrettable state, it was difficult for him to accept: In the throes of combat, it is easy to block out savage and senseless destruction. When the dust settles, however, and equilibrium prevails over single-mindedness, the horridness of battle becomes apparent.

Robin grimaced as he got to his feet, languishing in discomfort. He stood still, looking circumspectly for Beast Boy or Slade, however neither was in sight. His heart began to race as horrific thoughts snapped through his mind, making him feel nauseous and uneasy. He breathed in and out slowly, hoping to calm himself down and regain his composure.

"Think, Robin, think!" He barked, trying to make sense what had happened, "Beast Boy…where are you?!"

Robin wracked his brain, trying to come to a logical conclusion. Last he knew, he was fighting Slade, who had gained the distinct advantage: He remembered Slade punching him in the throat—the taste of blood in his mouth, the air abruptly leaving his lungs—and kneeing him in the ribs. He recalled seeing the wall before him draw closer and closer, unable to halt his rampant momentum. After that, everything was hazy.

Robin grunted in frustration, clenching his head with both of his hands. He squeezed his aching pate tightly, as though to draw his memories forth by force. He squinted his eyes shut and gritted his teeth in an effort to stir his recollections, yet nothing of substance came forth. Robin muttered to himself indiscriminately; helplessness suffused his being, and surges of regret eroded him, like waves lapping at a shoreline.

His eyes darted open as his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. He averted his gaze and stared at the floor, feeling like a failure. He had vowed to protect the city from Slade. Slade, however, was nowhere in sight. He wanted nothing more than to make amends with Beast Boy—to fight by his side and protect him from harm; something he neglected to do previously. Yet, Beast Boy had also vanished. He found himself alone amidst the blackness, with only nagging thoughts and worries for consolation.

As Robin stared catatonically into the absolute darkness of the Grand Hall, his synapses began to fire on all cylinders. Bits and pieces of his battle with Slade rushed to the forefront of his mind: The seething ache of his body as he sprang to action, charging at the masked villain; The stench of smoke that clang to the air ominously, like death; The brackish-metallic taste of the sweat and blood that dripped from his forehead, down the side of his face, and involuntarily into his open mouth; The sound of his heavy footfalls as he sprinted across the floor of the Grand Hall; Finally—and most importantly—the light emanating from the vault, illuminating the battle.

Robin's eyes widened in realization: During his battle with Slade, the light emitted from the vault flooded into the Grand Hall. Currently, the Hall was shrouded in darkness.

His jaw dropped open slightly. The vault. He quickly whirled around, and looked in the direction of the reinforced room. His heart promptly plummeted to his shoes. The vault door was closed.

"NO!" Robin shouted loudly, resonating throughout the Hall, "NO!! BEAST BOY!!"

He hobbled feebly—as quickly as his feet could carry him—toward the steel door, which stood imposingly before him. He took hold of the vault's latch and attempted to pry it open with his fingers. He pulled back on the latch, but the door did not budge. He yanked back once more, straining every muscle, blood pumping like acid through his veins as he exerted himself. Sweat poured down his face and dripped off his chin as he continued to heave. Despite his best efforts, however, the vault door refused to open.

"BEAST BOY!! BEAST BOY, HOLD ON!!" Robin called out desperately as he pounded his clenched fists repeatedly into the thick, steel door, "JUST HANG IN THERE!! PLEASE!!"

Robin jammed his fingertips into the crevice between the door and wall and tried to pry the vault open. Again, however, he was unsuccessful; his fingertips pulsed in pain as the skin underneath his fingernails separated from the nail itself. After frenziedly pulling, pounding, and prying at the door, Robin turned around, putting his back against the cold steel before sliding down to the floor. He knew his attempts were futile—well-intentioned—but for naught. It would take more muscle than he could muster to open the vault door from the outside. He remained slumped on the floor, his legs splayed out before him and his arms dangling passively at his sides. He breathed in and out slowly…rhythmically. Though silence was predominant, he could hear muffled noises coming from inside of the vault—violent noises. In that moment—gripped by pain, soaked in blood, and thoroughly exhausted—he felt more useless than he ever had before.

'What have I done…?' Robin thought incredulously, 'How could I have let it come to this?'

He internally berated himself. A litany of mistakes brought him to this point—this nadir. He had left Beast Boy to die. He deceived his friends. He afforded Slade every opportunity to manipulate and cajole him to compliance. His dereliction allowed Slade to formulate a multi-tiered attack against the city's infrastructure. His myopia prevented him from seeing Slade's scheme as a mere diversion.

Even when he attempted to do right by refusing Slade's offer, things only got worse: the masked villain had a more destructive, near-apocalyptic plan in place. Moreover, Beast Boy emerged from the shadows, pining for vengeance. Instead of throwing himself at the changeling's feet and begging for forgiveness, he chose to fight. Instead of taking a defensive approach to the battle, he attacked. By the time he realized that he was wrong—that he was playing into Slade's hands—it was too late; both he and Beast Boy were gravely wounded.

As Robin lay propped against the vault, succumbing to blood-loss and fatigue, he stared absently into the Grand Hall, brimming with sadness and self-loathing. His mind drifted purposelessly, from thought to thought—each rising up transiently for a moment before shrinking away. His eyelids began to feel heavy; he tried mightily to remain conscious, shaking his head celeritously as his eyes began to shut unwillingly.

He forced his eyes open once again and focused on the dim moonlight filtering into the Grand Hall, refracting off of the marred marble floor. As he gazed into the Hall, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. At first, he ignored it, believing it to be a mere hallucination. However, the sound of footsteps and whispering in the distance startled him, snapping him to attention. He looked toward the center of the Grand Hall, where the commotion was originating; he noticed a tear in the atmosphere—a dark portal lying therein—and watched as three shadowy figures emerged. His vision grew evermore blurry as he remained transfixed on the figures, which stood ominously, ensconced by darkness.

*Meanwhile*

Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven stepped out of Raven's portal and into the Grand Hall of the Jump City National Bank. Upon exiting the dark passageway, Raven immediately collapsed to the floor from overexertion.

"Raven!" Starfire cried out worriedly, kneeling next to the sorceress's motionless form, her voice wavering as she spoke, "What ails you?"

Cyborg took a knee next to Starfire. He looked at the wounded and weary Empath, concerned for her well-being; she had been through much and needed to rest, yet she continued to push herself.

"Raven…" Cyborg began softly, his tone soothing and docile, "Are you sure you're…"

"I'm…fine…" Raven replied, just above a whisper, her tone pervaded by pain, "I…just need…to…rest…for a…moment."

Starfire and Cyborg exchanged apprehensive glares. They had never seen Raven so completely drained. Her somniferous violet eyes darted around the room as she remained on the floor, supine and motionless. She panted heavily as sweat beaded at her brow.

Though Cyborg and Starfire were unnerved by Raven's sudden deterioration, confusion and bewilderment also nagged at them. Within minutes, life as they knew it had been viciously extirpated and discarded: they were hurt, perplexed, angry, and frazzled. They believed Beast Boy to be dead. Instead, they found that they were misled by none other than Robin, their trusted leader. If that wasn't enough, they were in an unfamiliar place with little inclination as to why.

Cyborg rubbed his face roughly with his hands, trying to figure out what to do next. Again, he looked down at Raven, who remained prone, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes half-open and her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Raven…" Cyborg spoke in a hushed tone. Upon hearing her name being called, her eyes traveled from the ceiling to meet his. "Raven…what's going on? Why did you bring us to the Jump City National Bank?"

Raven did not respond. Instead, she raised her arm from where it rested at her side and pointed. Intrigued, Cyborg and Starfire turned their heads, hoping that—whatever lay in that direction—would provide some clue as to why they were there. What they saw shocked them. There, lying motionlessly against the steel vault door, was Robin, who remained slumped over.

Cyborg and Starfire both gazed at him with astonishment in their eyes. When they had last seen him, he was lying in the Infirmary of Titan's Tower; he had just been through the explosion at the Jump City Fuel Company and had sustained terrible burns. They both remained awestruck and captivated, simply staring at his battered form, their minds reeling in disbelief.

A myriad of thoughts raced through Starfire's calculating mind as she attempted to make sense of the situation: Why was Robin here? What was he trying to do? Who could have hurt him so badly? While she was worried for his well-being, part of her could not shake what he had done…how he had lied and betrayed their trust. She did not know how to act: Part of her wanted nothing more than to rush to his side and tend to his injuries while another part of her wanted him to suffer for his misgivings.

Cyborg, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as indecisive. His mind went blank as he stared at Robin's motionless form, his ire—roiling…building—consuming him. He inhaled deeply a few times as his unbroken gaze remained fixed on the beat-up teen, as though he were running on autopilot. In an instant, Cyborg sprinted toward Robin as quickly as his feet could carry him.

He loomed over Robin for a moment, staring down at his injured leader. He was hurt very badly, coated in blood: his flesh was torn open, his uniform was shredded, and various bruises adorned his body. Still, the masked teen breathed softly, barely clinging to consciousness. He cocked his head and looked skyward, acknowledging Cyborg's presence.

Cyborg's fury began to escalate. His heart raced. His blood pumped feverishly through his veins. His hands quavered. Though he tried to calm himself down…to effectively manage his anger, he was unable; something internal gnawed at him, driving him over the edge. In a flash, he seized Robin's semiconscious form and lifted him into the air before driving him back-first into the steel vault door.

"Where's Beast Boy?!" Cyborg snarled as he gnashed the Boy Wonder roughly into the vault door. Robin's face contorted in pain as a moan of anguish escaped his lips. He looked at Cyborg for a moment before his head began to slump; blood loss and fatigue were finally catching up to him and he was quickly losing consciousness.

"WAKE UP!" Cyborg hollered, contempt inundating his tone. He pulled Robin's body from the steel door for a moment before ramming him mercilessly into it once again. A tremor of pain shot through Robin as Cyborg pinned him against the vault door viciously. "WHERE IS HE?! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

Cyborg's mind was blank. Every movement was reactionary; his unbridled desires coming to fruition. He tensed his muscles against Robin, forcing the air from his lungs and putting great strain on his injured ribs. Robin gritted his teeth in agony; meekly writhing against the mechanical teen's might.

"Cyborg…stop!" Starfire called out concernedly, racing rapidly to his side. Her voice, however, did not reach him. As she approached him from behind, she noticed his arm muscles continue to contract as he brutalized Robin.

"Cyborg!" She called again, placing her hand gently on his shoulder, hoping to rouse him from his blind rage. Once again, however, he remained impassive, focusing all of his attention on Robin, who feverishly squirmed within his grasp.

"CYBORG!" Starfire wailed, pulling back forcefully on his shoulder, causing him to release his grip on Robin, who fell roughly to the floor, gasping for breath and clutching his midsection tightly.

"Friend…" Starfire spoke, addressing Cyborg, "I realize that you are…upset. Yet, hurting Robin will not take away your pain. In order to move forward, we must remain calm. If we fight with each other, we will never realize the truth."

Cyborg's features softened perceptibly as he returned Starfire's gaze. While he knew she was right and understood her logic, it was considerably more difficult to completely convince himself; a part of him still yearned to see Robin pay for what he did…to suffer for it. It took all of his willpower, self-control, and abstemiousness to resist the temptation of finishing what he had started. He sighed heavily, his hands shaking from residual adrenaline as he stood over Robin, staring at him impetuously.

Starfire knelt down to Robin's level, and looked him in the eyes. She gently placed her hand on his, caressing it gently…reassuringly. Robin immediately took notice, struggling to lift his head to catch a better glimpse of his belle.

"Robin…" Starfire began softly, her tone blithe and unassuming, "Please…what has happened here? How did you ever get so badly wounded?"

Robin struggled as he propped himself against the cold steel once again, his face a mosaic of distress. He bit down on his lower lip to suppress pained groans and dug his bloodied fingertips into his palms to distract himself from the severity of his injuries. He remained silent for a moment—breathing laboriously—before turning his head to acknowledge Starfire.

"There's…no…time…" Robin murmured weakly.

"Robin," Starfire began once more, this time more curtly, "We must know. We need to know. _I_ need to know. We have been told time and again that you have betrayed our trust. I do not wish to believe this. Robin…please… Have you…lied to us?"

Robin averted his gaze to the floor. He was certainly not proud of what he had done. He regretted it immensely. He had come to realize that the decision he had made—to leave Beast Boy behind—was predicated on fear rather than logic; in hindsight, it was an abysmally reprehensible choice. Yet, how could he bring his friends to understand? How could he look them in the eye and tell them what he did—the horrible thing that he did—without it ending in resentment? He swallowed hard. While he knew he had to be honest with them and that the current plight was entirely of his volition, he feared that they would never forgive him.

"I will…explain...everything…later…" Robin muttered between deep, staggered breaths.

"NO!" shouted Cyborg. He had been wrestling with his rage and could take no more. Incensed, he balled his mechanical fist and slammed it mercilessly into the steel door. The cacophonous resonance filled the Grand Hall. As a result, Starfire's attention immediately turned to him and Robin peered up at him timidly. "You'll explain everything…NOW…"

Robin closed his eyes penitently and sighed. He knew he couldn't talk his way out of this one. Under normal circumstances, he would hide beneath an impenetrable veneer and immerse himself in work. This time, however, his friends were resolute; they would not be placated by taciturnity. He shook his head from side-to-side as he stared at the decrepit marble floor. This time, he would have to be unfailingly forthright.

"I…lied to you…all…of you…" Robin said quietly, nary above a whisper as he brought his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes, "I…left Beast Boy…on the bridge…He was still alive…when I went to…pursue Slade. I realized…soon after…that I made a horrible…mistake….but I was…too afraid…that you would…hate me…for what I did. So, I…lied to you all. Though I didn't know it…Beast Boy…lived. Slade…figured it all out…and has been…using it to his…advantage. He was able…to attack the city because of it…and lured me here. When I showed up…to stop him…Beast Boy showed up, too... He was angry…and rightfully so. He attacked me…and I fought back…He wounded me…and I wounded him… He had me pinned…and could have killed me…but he did not. Instead, we teamed up…against Slade…"

Robin's head began to slump forward. He was beginning to lose consciousness; his surroundings began to fade to black as he peered up at his friends, gauging their reactions. Cyborg's face was brimming with white-hot enmity. He huffed cantankerously; his hands balled tightly in anger. Starfire, on the other hand, began to cry. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at him; her green orbs trembled as a torrent of emotions overwhelmed her.

"So, Where's Beast Boy?!" Cyborg spat scornfully as he looked down at Robin as one would a pile of refuse. Robin, however, did not respond. His head slumped forward once again as his arms dropped limply to his sides; he was slowly slipping away.

Cyborg grabbed hold of Robin by the collar of his uniform and slammed him into the steel vault door, hoping the searing pain would invigorate him.

"WHERE'S BEAST BOY?!" Cyborg shrieked, his booming timbre cutting through the silent Hall, "ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! WHERE IS HE?!"

"The Vault…" Robin whispered, "In the Vault…with Slade…"

Cyborg's human eye widened as he immediately loosened his grip on Robin's uniform, dropping him to the floor in a heap. He sized up the massive metal door. He lifted his right arm and quickly ran a scan on the vault; as he did, his heart plummeted into his shoes.

"I can't get a reading on any vitals coming from inside of the vault; the thickness of the steel is messing with my sensors." Cyborg said dejectedly, "If that isn't bad enough, these doors can be up to three feet thick. It could take us a while to get through…but we have to at least try. We've lost Beast Boy once, I'll be damned if we lose him again!"

Cyborg looked at Starfire, who wore a lugubrious expression: If finding out that Beast Boy was alive wasn't heart-wrenching enough, discovering Robin was responsible was doubly so. After a moment, he averted his gaze to Robin, who lay on the floor, unmoving.

"Before we get started, we need to move Robin." Cyborg stated as he began adjusting the sensors in his arm, running a scan on the Boy Wonder's prone form, "He is hurt bad and has lost quite a bit of blood…But he's lucky…None of his vital organs were damaged. He will need medical attention… but for the time being he should be alright… We just don't have a whole lot of time."

Starfire nodded in agreement as she knelt down at Robin's feet and seized his ankles. Cyborg stood behind Robin and hooked his hands underneath the masked teen's arms.

"Ready, Star? One…Two…Three…"

Together, the gently lifted Robin from the floor and gingerly maneuvered across the Grand Hall, before setting him down gently a few feet away from Raven, who remained inert—lying on her back, her head tilted to the side and her eyes lightly closed.

With no time to waste, Cyborg and Starfire rushed over to the vault and stood before it for a moment, sizing up the massive steel door. They knew the task ahead would be incredibly arduous, but they knew they had to forge ahead; Beast Boy was facing their most bitter and volatile enemy, and was doing so single-handedly.

"Alright…" Cyborg began as he scanned the vault door, looking for structural weaknesses, "You work on the hinges, Star. I'm going to work on the lock."

Immediately, the pair began to assail the vault door as they would any hindrance or daunting threat, hoping that their efforts would not be in vain.

*Meanwhile*

Slade stared at Beast Boy with delight and excitement. The changeling's chest and abdomen were bare, coated in a thin layer of sweat which glistened under the light of the vault, adorned by several deep lacerations. His eyes were tightly shut, as though he were semi-conscious and cognizant of the pain, his expression a testament to human suffering. He gritted his teeth and dug his fingers into the floor, bracing himself against the mounting agony of his wounds; a nearly-inaudible, muffled whimper could be heard as he tightened his neck muscles, as if suppressing a scream.

Slade cackled to himself as he labored to the other side of the vault. His wounds were seething once again, nagging at him as he traversed the reinforced room; his cracked ribs, injured hip, and bloodied contusions announced themselves through a radiating ache which shot through him. He bit down on his lower lip as he hunched over. He slowly lifted the stainless steel cart from the floor, grabbed hold of the detonator, and dropped the cart imprudently before turning back toward the changeling, who continued to choke back his vocalizations of pain.

"Don't be afraid to let it out…" Slade rasped as he twirled the detonator in his fingers, "Go ahead and scream…It will all be over soon…"

Slade folded his hands behind his back before limping closer to Beast Boy; Blood dripped from the changeling's wounds to the floor below as he strained his muscles in an attempt to get to his feet.

"You are persistent, Beast Boy… I'll give you that…" Slade sneered as he stood before the changeling, hovering over him with wicked intentions, "But you're a fool…"

Beast Boy, who managed to get to his hands and knees, peered up at Slade, his eyes alight with scorn. Without hesitation, he hawked up blood and spat at Slade defiantly. Slade's eye narrowed in agitation, his anger steadily escalating. In a flash, he reared back and delivered a devastating front kick to Beast Boy's ribs, knocking him back to the floor.

Beast Boy yelped as he landed on his side. A ribbon of blood ran down the corners of his mouth as he struggled to catch his breath—his breaths were short, yet frequent, as though he was completely winded.

Slade unfolded his hands from behind his back and allowed them to drop at his sides. For a moment, he simply stood, gazing down at the ailing changeling. Then, his eye flickered with lucidity—as though a moment of genius had gripped him—before placing the detonator in his utility belt. He paced slowly, walking beside Beast Boy, his even steps echoing hollowly within the vault. He reached down, picked up the metal oxygen canister, and held it loosely at his side. He rolled his neck vertiginously and shrugged his shoulders, limbering himself up and shaking away his stiffness.

"You ARE a fool…" Slade muttered in disgust as he stepped toward Beast Boy, the metal canister in tow, "I offered you an OPPORTUNITY. I extended my hand to you…to take you under my wing…and you spat in my face!"

Slade lifted the metal canister over his head and slammed it into Beast Boy's side. Beast Boy groaned in pain, his eyes tightly closed, his body trembling from the agonizing sensation that consumed him. He hacked and coughed from the depths of his lungs, trying in vain to catch his breath.

"You turned on ME…and for what?" Slade wailed angrily, his normally monotonous tone betraying him, "To save someone who abandoned you and left you to DIE?!"

Slade drew back his uninjured leg and ferociously kicked Beast Boy in the gut with his steel-toed boots. The strength of the blow forced the changeling from his side to his back, where he lay, gasping for breath.

"Why did you save him?!" Slade snarled through heavy breaths. Though he was in command, he, too, was badly hurt; blood loss was beginning to catch up with him. He shook his head from side-to-side, trying to shirk the involuntary fatigue that threatened to mar his victory, "Why didn't you KILL him when you had the chance?!"

Beast Boy braced himself, waiting for Slade to bludgeon him. This time, however, the masked villain exercised a small degree of restraint. He loomed overhead, but did not lash out. It was as though he was waiting for a response; an answer to a burning question to which he did not comprehend or understand.

"I…am…not a…murderer…" Beast Boy whimpered feebly as coughed up more blood, which ran down the side of his face, "Robin did…a terrible…thing…but he was…he _is_...my friend… If I…killed him…I…would be…no better…than…you…"

"Friend?" Slade jeered mockingly, "FRIEND?!"

He swung the metal canister upward before reversing its momentum, bashing it mercilessly into Beast Boy's chest. Before the changeling had an opportunity to recover, Slade repeated the series of motions, clubbing him once again. Beast Boy's entire body quivered. His chest felt as though it were on fire. His ribs were pulverized. His muscles, which had sustained a hellacious beating, quivered of their own volition. Deep red welts appeared on his torso, before quickly darkening in color, becoming deep, reddish-purple bruises. Dried blood crusted in the corners of his mouth as he blinked back inadvertent tears, which welled in his eyes as a reaction to the torturous torment.

"Where are your precious friends, now?!" Slade shouted scathingly, belittling the frail changeling, "If you mean so much to them, why aren't they here?!"

"I…didn't want…them…here…" Beast Boy moaned as he remained on his back, staring upwards. His chest rose and fell rapidly, coated in a syrupy mixture of sweat and blood, "I…didn't want…them…to get…hurt…"

Slade chortled uproariously, holding his sides as his unbridled laughter filled the air. After a moment, however, he regained his senses. He dropped the oxygen canister to the floor, moved swiftly alongside Beast Boy, and kicked the prone changeling in the face. His head snapped to the side as blood sprayed from his nose and dripped down his face. He closed his eyes tightly, wincing in pain, before slowly moving his head back to its previous position.

"You are even more dim-witted than I thought…" Slade spat, ridiculing Beast Boy in a derisive tone, "You honestly believed you could stop me by yourself? Don't make me laugh… As for your so-called friends… well, I'll be sure to handle them personally…"

Slade crouched down to Beast Boy's level, taking a knee alongside the infirm changeling. He stared headlong at Beast Boy, his eye probing every bloody gash, deep bruise, and swollen welt. He reveled in his handiwork, a wave of pride brimming deep within, as the misery of his adversary seemingly negated his exhaustion and discomfort.

"You thought you could save them? Could spare them from my wrath?" Slade spoke, feigning surprise, "There is NOTHING you can do to save them…or your precious city for that matter. No one can escape fate… Everything that HAS happened and everything that WILL happen is meant to be so. There is NOTHING you can do to intervene on their behalf…"

Beast Boy yelped in pain, his eyes widening perceptibly, as Slade grabbed hold of him and lifted him into a semi-upright position. They remained mere inches apart, staring each other face-to-face.

"They are going to be MINE, Beast Boy…" Slade said emphatically, his timbre rising brusquely, "Before I dispatch the rest of this miserable city, I am going to kill every one of your friends...and I want you to live just long enough to enjoy the show. I want their screams to be the soundtrack to the remaining moments of your pathetic life. I will make you watch as I take them apart…piece by piece, inch by inch…until there is nothing left. Trust me, dear boy…by the time I'm finished, you will finally understand human suffering…"

"No…n-no…no…" Beast Boy murmured, his voice faint, a ghost of itself. He shook his head meekly as his body continued to quake; he was going into shock, mere moments away from unconsciousness. He swallowed hard as woe washed over him: He had failed. He had failed and now _everyone _would perish as a result. Tears formed in his emerald eyes as he stared at Slade's emotionless countenance.

"I'm afraid you have little say in that matter…" Slade growled acerbically, twisting the proverbial dagger into the changeling's heart, "Their fate rests in my hands. I will break them. I will make them endure torment after torment until they lay at my feet…begging for clemency. Trust me when I tell you, Beast Boy…I am very eager to get started…"

Slade pulled Beast Boy even closer, until their foreheads were practically touching.

"The question is…who should face my wrath first?" Slade spoke huskily, his words trilling bitterly, "I suppose it would be easy enough to finish off Robin...but that would almost be anticlimactic… After all, you did more damage that I could have anticipated…"

A growl began to build within Beast Boy as his fury began to rise gradually. He stared at Slade with fire in his eyes, his features tensing, inundated by enmity.

"No…I want Robin to live…" Slade continued, ignoring the angry changeling in his clutches, "I want him to see the aftermath…the world he helped create. I want him to understand just how monstrous he _really _is. Perhaps I should start with Starfire…"

"NO!" Beast Boy shouted, his tone growing more assertive and authoritative. "Don't…you…DARE…"

"Oh…I do…" Slade snickered maniacally as he thrust Beast Boy back to the floor. He landed agonizingly on his side, his eyes widening as sharp pains tore through him. "She has a warrior's spirit…what a feeling it would be to break her down…to hear her cry out, to hear her beg for mercy. The very thought excites me… No… I want to savor her…to revel in her despair. Sparing her initially will give me something to look forward to later on…"

Beast Boy's vision began getting blurry. He felt lightheaded and weak, as though he did not have the strength to move a muscle. He was thoroughly exhausted, seriously injured, and beleaguered by a heartless opponent. He stared up at the ceiling, as the lights all melded together in an array of luminescence, both ethereally beautiful and disorienting all at once.

"WAKE UP!" Slade yelled as he kicked Beast Boy mercilessly in the ribs. The changeling yelped acutely, rudely roused from his reverie. He shook his head and blinked his eyes repeatedly, willing his vision to come into focus. He glanced up at Slade, who looked down on him in contempt.

"I'm not finished with you yet…" Slade roared, balling his fists as he hovered overhead, "Don't think you can just slip peacefully into a coma. If you do, I will have to choose which of your friends to kill first…and since we have already ruled out Robin and his little girlfriend… that only leaves Cyborg…and Raven…"

Upon hearing Slade utter Raven's name, Beast Boy moaned and whimpered, cringing as he tried to pull himself from the floor. He was, however, unable. He rested on his hip, propping himself up with both of his arms, which trembled under his bodyweight.

"They are near to your heart, I see…" Slade chuckled as he paced back and forth, Beast Boy lying at his feet, "I believe I could learn a great deal from tearing Cyborg apart…piece by piece and studying his anatomy. While my robotic underlings are incredibly advanced in design and function, adding certain…upgrades would render them invincible. With an army of refurbished cybernetic commandoes at my side, my ascension would be unstoppable…"

"Leave Cyborg…out…of this!" Beast Boy hollered with as much force as he could gather. He paused for a moment, trying to catch his breath, before continuing, "If…you want to…kill me…than kill me…but leave…my friends…out of…it…"

Slade quickly crouched down to Beast Boy's level, laughing wickedly as he did.

"What fun would that be?" Slade growled, "With the detonator in my hands and the Titans' forces depleted, I can afford to take my time and enjoy myself. It is no longer a matter of _if _the end will come…but _when. _You _will_ die, Beast Boy. You will die alone and forgotten…a failure to mankind. Only after I kill all of your friends and grow tired of hearing you mourn for them… will I kill you."

Slade glared at Beast Boy, gauging his reaction. He enjoyed watching waves of benign fury and hopeless agitation wash over the green teen.

"As for Raven…" Slade continued, his voice growing nauseatingly impassioned, "I have a feeling that under her impenetrable veneer lies a wounded little girl just clamoring to be heard…"

"STOP IT!" Beast Boy caterwauled, panting heavily. Slade, however, ignored him and continued.

"I am going to make her scream. I am going to make her weep. I am going to brutalize her until she is willing to throw herself at my feet and submit to my supremacy. I want to look into her eyes as her fire…her fortitude…withers away…"

"SHUT UP!" Beast Boy shouted, his eyes brimming with animosity. His heart raced, pounding angrily. His blood coursed through his veins with conviction; Slade's every word drove him further and further over the edge.

"She will be mine, Beast Boy…" Slade rasped, inching closer. "She may think she understands darkness now…but by the time I am through with her, she will realize how little she truly knows. I will break her body...crush her spirit…and violate her soul…"

"No…You won't…" Beast Boy snapped, his eyes alight with hatred.

In a flash, Beast Boy transformed. He dropped to the floor in the guise of a large, green serpent. Before Slade had an opportunity to react, Beast Boy recoiled and sprang at the masked villain, sinking his fangs into Slade's arm, clamping down ruthlessly. In response, Slade shot to his feet, using his free arm to pry the snake from his flesh. He tore Beast Boy from his arm and unceremoniously slammed him to the floor. Upon impact, Beast Boy reverted back to his human form, wheezing with every breath and spitting up blood.

Wasting no time, Slade reached down to his belt and pulled out the detonator; before he could impose his will on the city, however, his eye widened in disbelief. His arm began to quiver of its own accord, causing him to drop the detonator to the floor. He choked in a breath before falling to a knee next to Beast Boy, who stared at him with brimstone in his eyes.

"You'll…NEVER…touch her…" Beast Boy spat rebelliously as he watched Slade steadily weaken.

"What…what...have you done…to me?" Slade choked out, his once-arrogant demeanor clouded by trepidation and frailty. He gasped for breath as his convulsions became evermore prominent.

"You're…dying, Slade…" Beast Boy growled, his tone acutely bitter and uncharacteristically heartless, "C-can't…you feel it..? Your breathing…slowing down… Your blood thickening… Your muscles twitching of their own…free will… Coastal Taipan venom…is some nasty stuff…"

Slade immediately clutched his abdomen and chest with his hands before stiffening and falling to the floor on his side, next to Beast Boy. His body began to convulse more frenetically and spasmodically, the tremors growing into wild flailing motions.

"It's over…Slade…" Beast Boy murmured as he collapsed, falling to his back on the cold marble floor, staring upward at the ceiling, "Now…you will…finally pay…for all of…the things…you've done…and the people…you've…hurt…"

His body began to feel cold as he lay, breathing softly. Though Slade continued to thrash wildly—the venom slowly working through his veins, squelching his vitality—Beast Boy paid no mind. Rather, he stared vacantly at the ceiling, his mind wandering aimlessly from thought to thought as excruciating jolts of pain tore through his body. He began to shiver uncontrollably, his muscles quivering as shock took hold; fear began to rise sharply from within, suffusing him.

He could not move.

He could not speak.

Instead, he lay—battered and broken on the floor—as his surroundings began to fade to black…

*Meanwhile*

Raven lay prone on the floor, staring at the frescoed ceiling of the Jump City National Bank, her mind somewhere between unconsciousness and the waking world. Every muscle fiber burned from exhaustion and over-exertion; in her effort to come to Beast Boy's aide, she had pushed herself beyond her limitations.

She panted heavily, trying mightily to catch her breath. The Grand Hall was akin to a hot box; an arid, stifling heat took hold of the atmosphere. A thin layer of sweat beaded on her skin, providing little relief from her discomfort. She could not move. She could not speak. It was as though she were trapped inside of her body, paralyzed by fatigue. Her only consolation, as she lay helplessly on the floor, was the sound of Cyborg and Starfire's voices echoing softly from the other side of the expansive domicile.

"What on Earth is this comprised of?!" Starfire asked, her frustration evident.

"It's High-density, Low-alloy steel, Star. It's blended with other elements, like titanium and tungsten, to be highly durable. Doors like these can repel explosions... We just have to be patient and keep working on getting it open…"

"I merely wish there was a faster way. I have only destroyed one of the three hinges… I am most worried for Beast Boy. What if we do not reach him in time to be of assistance?"

"Look Star… If there was a faster way, I'd be all for it. But we can't just bust through the door…we would risk hurting or even crushing Beast Boy with it… Let's get back to work; the faster we work, the sooner we can see the grass stain…"

Suddenly, Cyborg and Starfire's voices petered out, shrouding Raven in silence. A murderous, white-hot sensation began to tear through her body—pulsating painfully—originating in her hands and feet before working up her extremities and spreading to her core. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry out. She was, however, unable. Instead, tears began to form in her eyes as she gritted her teeth against the burdensome ache.

Raven gasped for breath as the agony worked through her chest and neck. As it ventured up further, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her entire body began to quake and thrash violently. Waves of dark energy cocooned her form as visions flashed before her mind's eye.

She saw Slade looming over Beast Boy's broken body. She saw the masked villain deliver kick after kick to the changeling's tattered midsection. She watched as Slade pulled the green teen close before thrusting him callously to the floor. Most disturbing, however, was the final image that passed before her eyes: Beast Boy, lying prone on the floor, blood seeping from his wounds and pooling beneath him.

As her prescient vision receded, Raven's eyes snapped open, burning white. The searing pain from her wounds faded to the furthest regions of her mind as she pulled herself to her feet. She paid no attention to Robin, who lay unconscious a few feet away. Instead, she moved across the Grand Hall, toward the vault, where Cyborg and Starfire continued working feverishly. Though they had been working diligently, they had made little progress: Starfire was concentrating her starbolts on the middle hinge, weakening the steel, as Cyborg continued using the torch built into his finger to dismantle the locking mechanism.

"Move aside…" Raven ordered, as she walked up behind Cyborg and Starfire, who quickly turned to face her.

"Raven?" Cyborg spoke, a quizzical look on his face, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Yes…" Starfire added, rutting her brow in concern, "You are not well…"

"There's no time…" Raven said, her eyes aflame as she levitated into the air, enveloped by dark energy, "Beast Boy…he needs us… Now MOVE!!"

Though clearly befuddled, Cyborg and Starfire acquiesced, quickly moving away from the vault door. Raven, however, moved closer.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!"

Without pause, Raven thrust the entirety of her negative energy into the vault door. Slowly, yet steadily, the metallic hue of the steel became covered over by dark, obsidian light. Raven's body began to tremble and twitch as she strained against the fortitude of the structure. She gritted her teeth as she pulled, employing every ounce of strength she could muster. Soon, the door began to budge, vibrating within its frame. Seeing progress, Raven bore down harder. Her knees wobbled, her entire body shook violently, and her face contorted in anguish as a shrill scream escaped her. With one final effort, Raven wrenched back with all of her might—her scream growing into a caterwaul—tearing the vault door from its hinges before dropping the massive slab of metal into the center of the Grand Hall.

Raven descended slowly to the floor, completely depleted. She fell to her knees for a moment, breathing heavily, sweat pouring down her face. She looked on as Cyborg and Starfire rushed into the vault. As their footfalls died down, silence prevailed. After a moment, however, the stillness was replaced by frenetic commotion. Waves of fear, sorrow, and confusion poured from the vault and tore through her rampantly.

Raven labored to her feet, standing up on weak knees. She peered into the vault, squinting as the intense light burned her eyes. Reluctantly, she moved toward the entranceway of the vault, her eyes wide with horror, terrified of what she'd find…

* * *

A/N: So I'm sure that many of you have been waiting for this for quite a while. I hope it didn't disappoint. I really tried to give you everything I've got! I would LOVE to hear anything you may have to say about this scene, so please let me know. I also realize it is a terrible cliffhanger…My apologies. There will be a chapter and an epilogue left to finish everything up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are left in some suspense!

I would like to take this opportunity to thank VilaVi for her insight and support, VociferousVixenofDarkness for her continued support, SpiritedHeart4Ever for creating cover art for this story, and to all of my readers for their continued patience and support!

Now for some recommended reading:

Perfect Apprentice- by Templar of Honor: If you are wondering why this story makes my list every time I update, it is because it is simply that good. The plot is very immersing and engaging; it just simply gets better as the story goes along. It does center around an OC, but have no fear, there is no Sue/Studom here!

Forever a Never, till Death Do Us Part- by VociferousVixenofDarkness: Very engaging story surrounding Raven and her affections. Currently, she is torn between who she is attracted to and in love with (quite literally.) Extrinsic factors lead to more perilous and humorous situations, making for a gripping read.

The Wild Man's Journey- by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: A Must-read, really. I'm quite certain many of you have already encountered this fantastically original and suspenseful fanfiction. Once again, TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne has churned out another amazing BBxRae story!

Shock and Awe- by DeathProofHero: What happens when tragedy strikes the Titans? How will they react to Slade's bold and ambitious advancements? Truly a well-crafted and well-written story: If you enjoy Collateral Damage, give this story a look-see!

Flowers- by SkilletFan000: A heartfelt and touching story about how Beast Boy attempts to cheer Raven up by being extra sweet to her. After overhearing her secret desire (to be given flowers,) our favorite changeling takes matters into his own hands. An engrossing read!

Dove's Wing- by bk00: Beast Boy and Raven are longing for each other, yet neither will admit it! Raven's emotional aspects are very well-played and everyone remains in character. The dialogue is good and the plot is immersing. Definitely check it out!

Lost in Africa- by The Flying Frog: A round-robin fic centered around Beast Boy. The Titans are flying over Africa when they are attacked. Beast Boy gets shot down. As a result he is very badly wounded. In unfamiliar territory, with a severely wounded teammate, the Titans must band together in order to survive. Definitely a solid read!

Also, check out what AkumaKami64 and The Mighty One have written as well. Their storylines are rather complex and engaging, definitely a far cry from the norm!

That's all for now! Til next time!


	26. Crossroads

_A/N: Hello everyone! Well, here it is. I decided not to insert author's notes throughout, as I do not want to disrupt the flow of the ending. I do hope you enjoy it! I am eager to hear your opinions, perspectives, and thoughts when all is said and done! I have a lengthy 'thank you' list after the epilogue, acknowledging all who have played a part in making this story what it is. Anyway…Without further ado… The GRAND FINALE!_

Chapter 26: Crossroads

Raven stepped toward the vault, inching her way closer to its entranceway. As she approached, her fears mounted. The light pouring from the reinforced room was intensely bright, making it difficult for her to see what was taking place inside. However, she did not need to see to know that the situation was dire; a cavalcade of repulsive sentiments radiated from within. Moreover, she could hear Cyborg and Starfire talking back and forth, their voices sounding frenzied and panicked.

"Star!" Cyborg shouted, his normally booming voice wavering perceptibly, "Don't take your eyes off of him! He could be faking. If he so much as _looks_ at you the wrong way, take him out!"

"I would like nothing more, Cyborg…" Starfire snarled, her tone bereft of its usual sweetness. After a brief pause, however, her timbre softened, laden with concern, "How is friend Beast Boy?"

"I'm about to run a scan on him now… He's losing a lot of blood…"

Raven labored to the doorway of the vault, propping herself up by the doorframe as she peered inside. She could not believe her eyes. The interior was a wreck: The steel lockboxes adorning the walls were severely dented and debris—consisting of plastic packages, crushed cardboard, an overturned steel cart, and several metal canisters—littered the floor, strewn about. In the center of the floor, lying face-up and surrounded by a pool of blood, was Beast Boy. He was naked from the waist up, his chest and abdomen—which were covered in a myriad of contusions and lacerations—were exposed, rising and falling softly and intermittently with every breath. He was pale; his green complexion was several shades lighter than usual, an indicator of severe injury and hemorrhaging. His head lay slumped to the side, his eyes half-closed, his countenance devoid of expression.

Taken aback, Raven lost her handhold on the doorframe and slowly slid to the floor in a heap, shocked by the grisly sight before her. Though she wanted nothing more than to look away, she was seemingly captivated and entranced. She watched as Cyborg kneeled beside the changeling. His brow furrowed and his eye widened noticeably as he glanced at Beast Boy, then at the sensors in his arm; darting back and forth between the two. Consternation pervaded his expression, his mouth hanging agape, as though someone had punched him in the gut.

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed distressfully, "Are you okay?"

Raven's eyes slowly made their way from Beast Boy to Starfire, who wore an anxious expression, her normally sanguine green eyes fraught with horror. She stood tall, starbolts at the ready, looming above Slade's crumpled form.

"I'm fine…" Raven replied absently, nodding vacantly as she stared at Starfire, her mind clearly elsewhere, "What…what happened?"

"I do not know…" Starfire responded lugubriously, shaking her head from side-to-side in punctuation, "Cyborg and I found Beast Boy like this upon entering this…rather unpleasant structure…"

Cyborg kept his eyes glued to the screen in his arm. He shook his head from side-to-side in disbelief, his expression a cornucopia of shock and helplessness. After a moment, he toward Raven with tears welling in his eye.

"We've gotta get BB to a hospital." He said, his normally gruff voice pervaded by anxious trepidation, "He's bleeding internally…I…there's…there's nothing I can do for him…"

Raven's heart immediately plummeted as she returned Cyborg's gaze. She could feel a torrent of uproarious emotion whirling within her, growing exponentially. With great difficulty, she strained against their unbridled puissance, struggling mightily to remain calm amidst the tumult. The sound of stifled sniggering, however, broke her ironclad concentration. Intuitively, she turned her head in the direction of the interjection; with great displeasure, she pinpointed the source of the insidious interruption. It was Slade.

Raven glanced at him, perusing his perplexing plight. He gasped and wheezed for air, every dry, pained breath he took echoed sharply within the enclosure. He rested on his side, gruesomely gnarled; long, jagged wounds ran across his chest. Blood pooled around him as he convulsed, incessantly and spasmodically. His head lay against the marble floor, resting in a small pile of vomit, which seeped from beneath his imposing veneer. He glared at her iniquitously, narrowing his eye in contempt, beckoning her forth.

Her ire rose mercurially as she grabbed hold of the doorframe and slowly pulled herself to her feet. Her injured torso cried out, a searing ache entreating her to rest and recoup her strength. Its pleas, however, fell on deaf ears as she gritted her teeth, drew in a deep breath, and swallowed her discomfort like a bitter potion. She ventured toward Slade, her steps smooth and even, as she masked her physical weakness behind a deep-seeded animosity, which permeated her demeanor and visage.

"What did you do to him?" Raven snarled as she stood over Slade, her scornful eyes aflame. Slade, however, remained reticent; his body beginning to quake evermore precipitously. "Answer me!"

Mustering as much strength as he could employ, Slade slowly turned his neck, glancing upward at Raven. He choked in a dry, labored breath, which seemed to catch painfully in his throat as he inhaled. For a moment, his movements normalized; the tremors dying down in intensity and frequency.

"It's…not…what I…did to him, dear Raven…" Slade rasped gutturally, his voice lingering above a whisper, "But…what he…did to me…that truly…matters…"

Raven furrowed her brow in confusion, misunderstanding Slade's convoluted logic. She peered down at his prone form before averting her gaze to the wounded changeling lying behind her. Tears stung her eyes as she studied every aspect of Beast Boy's mangled body: The flesh on his left shoulder was blown back, exposing the underlying muscle, which was lightly charred; blood glistened and coagulated on the wound. A long, slender gash ran down the entirety of his right side; the wound widened and narrowed—seemingly pulsating—with every breath he took. A small, round puncture wound above his navel continued to hemorrhage; blood poured from the hole bore in his flesh, collecting on his stomach before trickling down his sides and onto the floor. Most noticeable, however, were the deep, reddish-purple welts that adorned his upper-body; she could not see an inch of his flesh that wasn't agonizingly brutalized.

"You see…" Slade continued, his hoarse voice immediately capturing Raven's attention, "I am not…responsible…for the…majority of…his wounds. No… That…distinction…belongs to…Robin…and Robin…alone…"

At that moment, Starfire, who loomed over Slade—starbolts ablaze upon her fingertips—became incensed. She took a few abrupt and imposing steps toward him, until she hovered over his broken body, casting a shadow over him, her eyes glowing fiercely.

"You shall NOT speak ill of Robin!" She growled angrily, her fists clenching tightly as her arms quivered of their own accord. In response, Slade slowly lifted his head, acknowledging her fervent assertion.

"Do…not…let your…heart…cloud…your…reason." He admonished, chuckling between hollow coughs, "You…may…love Robin…but…I have…seen him…do things…that would…make…your skin…crawl…"

Starfire fell silent. Her expression, which had been gnarled by enmity, was replaced with one of ponderous sorrow. She knew of Robin's egregious error in judgment; she knew that he had left Beast Boy behind and tried to cover his tracks. Yet, she could not bring herself to believe that Robin—the man she had come to love—was capable of such malevolence.

"When…Robin…arrived this…evening…" Slade continued, his nefarious gaze locked firmly on Starfire, his tone bitingly acerbic, "He…had several…important…decisions…to make. He could…have joined…me…as…my…Apprentice. He refused. When…Beast Boy…arrived…He could…have taken…his…punishment…with dignity…and honor. Instead, he…chose…to attack. Beast Boy's…current condition…is a…product…of…Robin's weakness and cowardice."

Raven looked at Starfire, who—though comporting herself with composure—was deeply troubled. Twinges of sadness, outrage, anger, and self-loathing rolled from her abundantly, muddling the turbulent atmosphere of the vault.

Raven grunted softly as each of Starfire's wayward emotions shook her to the core, penetrating deeply before roiling noxiously within her. She peeled her eyes from Starfire, averting her eyes to Slade.

"Enough." Raven snorted indignantly, "You didn't answer my question..."

Before she could continue, Slade cut her off.

"You…did not…allow me…to finish…" He retorted, arrogance pervading his tone, belying his current plight, "For years…we have fought…and for years…I…have failed. I underestimated…you…all of you…and the strength and power…you held…by…working…together. Teamwork…allowed you to…prevail…over me…time and again. But…circumstances have…indeed…changed. You lack…something…you had…before…"

Cyborg, who was keeping constant vigil at Beast Boy's side, looked at Slade; the human half of his face contorting maliciously. Veins protruded from his neck as he began to breathe heavily, his mechanical hands balling into involuntary fists.

"And just what would that be?" Cyborg fumed, his tone stingingly caustic; his words practically dripping venom.

Slade chortled weakly, gagging with every contraction of his diaphragm. The muscles in his extremities tensed and relaxed of their own volition; quavers ran through his entirety—like ripples through water—augmenting with every passing moment.

"Trust…" Slade responded, his voice growing evermore faint, weakening in force and resonance. "I…realized…when I…discovered…Robin's…dirty little…secret…that I…had a…chance to…make my move. He deceived…you all…kept you…in the…dark. He was…more concerned…with self-preservation…than…honesty. His…secret…became…my power. I…was…able to…use it…against him. To…single him…out. At…the…same time…I offered…Beast Boy…an…opportunity…at revenge. Which, to my…surprise…he accepted. I was…able to…distract you…long enough…to get them…together…and boy, did…the sparks…fly…"

"Shut your MOUTH!" Cyborg howled. Rising from his place beside Beast Boy, he rushed toward Slade. Before he could sate his bloodlust, however, Raven outstretched her arm, preventing him from advancing any further.

"No, Cyborg…" Raven interceded, her tone staid yet direct. She slowly turned her head and faced him, looking him in the eye in consolation, "No…He wants you to lose your temper. He wants you to attack him while he is defenseless. Please… Don't give him the satisfaction…"

She gauged Cyborg's reaction. Though he seethed, he remained still. He took a few deep breaths, steadying himself, methodically regaining his equanimity. He returned Raven's gaze with a slight nod of reassurance, indicating his level-headedness.

"Get on with it, Slade…" Raven hissed coldly, "If you have a point to make…make it."

"My point…is this…" Slade deigned. Though he was growing continually weaker and his body was shuddering mercilessly, he remained pertinacious, "Though I lay…here… Though I…may not…have carried out…my plan… I am…victorious. I have…proven…that even…the Teen Titans…are corruptible. I…have…taken the…best of you…and…turned him…into the very thing…he swore to…oppose..."

"You're wrong!" Starfire wailed, her voice straining, her words catching sharply in her throat, "What Robin has done has tarnished himself…and blackened us all. But, we are resolved. Together, there is _nothing_ we cannot rise above and overcome!"

Slade roared with laughter, hacking virulently.

"Who…said…I was…talking…about…Robin?"

Instantaneously, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire's attention turned to the unconscious changeling lying—tattered and torn—on the floor. His countenance betrayed his condition; outwardly, he appeared to be slumbering peacefully, breathing softly—albeit infrequently.

"Yes…" Slade droned, pleased with himself, "Beast Boy… I always knew…that deep within him…lay…a…cold-blooded…killer…begging to be…unleashed... Oh, how…right I was…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Cyborg bellowed, stepping forth. His fists were tightly clenched; the veins in his biceps jutted out as he tensed. The human half of his face was twisted into a bitter scowl as he glared murderously at Slade, whose eye followed his every move, "Beast Boy would NEVER..."

"_You're _wrong…" Slade sneered. Arduously, he lifted his trembling arm into the air, rotating it in the bright fluorescent light. As he held his arm aloft, two discernable puncture marks were visible; the perforations were about an inch apart, deep into his flesh, drops of blood collecting upon them, glistening. "He…would..."

A thick, intrusive silence descended upon the room. Cyborg and Starfire's eyes fell to the floor, their expressions blank as they stared vacantly, lost in cogitation. Raven, on the other hand, moved away from Slade. She turned her back to the expiring villain, devoting the entirety of her attention to Beast Boy.

As she looked upon his motionless form, a menagerie of emotions inundated her, originating in the pit of her stomach before slowly spreading through her body. She felt a profound and ineffable sorrow; Beast Boy was always full of life and rife with vigor. To see him so badly hurt—so close to death—was disconcerting. Her mind harkened back to moments she shared with him, taking comfort in their familiarity: how he would constantly pester her, unabashedly disrupting and derailing her meditation; the well-intentioned—yet notoriously awful—jokes he would tell in an effort to make her smile; when she felt listless and alone—after Malchior had broken her heart and when she feared she would end the world—he was there…her pillar of strength; most of all, though, she thought of their embrace and how it shook the very chill from the bitter winter breeze.

As she contrasted her memories of Beast Boy with his current condition, she felt utterly impotent. He had been there for her—though the good and the bad—whenever she needed him, yet now—in his most desperate hour—she was too weak to reciprocate. Chastising herself, she knelt by his side, watching his chest rise and fall. Reactively, she reached down and took his blood-soaked hand in hers. At that moment, she was overcome by a rush of residual sentiments and violent visions.

She found herself staring up at Slade. He held a large, metal canister. His eye was like a hot coal, glowing intensely as he stared down at her, his demeanor arrogant and dominant.

"_You ARE a fool…I offered you an OPPORTUNITY. I extended my hand to you…to take you under my wing…and you spat in my face!"_

Raven felt a cutting pain shoot through her ribs as Slade drew back his foot and thrust it into her abdomen. She gasped for breath, waves of anguish radiating through her like an electrical current. Without hesitation, the masked criminal continued his assault. He raised the metal canister above his head and brought it crashing down into her before repeating the motion, bludgeoning her once more.

"_They are going to be MINE, Beast Boy…Before I dispatch the rest of this miserable city, I am going to kill every one of your friends...and I want you to live just long enough to enjoy the show. I want their screams to be the soundtrack to the remaining moments of your pathetic life. I will make you watch as I take them apart…piece by piece, inch by inch…until there is nothing left. Trust me, dear boy…by the time I'm finished, you will finally understand human suffering…"_

Raven writhed in agony, feeling as though she was being torn asunder. Her midsection felt like it was ablaze; every breath she took seared. She spat up blood as she coughed gutturally, her internal injuries mounting as Slade continued to bear down on her.

"_The question is…who should face my wrath first? I suppose it would be easy enough to finish off Robin...but that would almost be anticlimactic… After all, you did more damage than I could have anticipated… Perhaps I should start with Starfire…She has a warrior's spirit…what a feeling it would be to break her down…to hear her cry out, to hear her beg for mercy. The very thought excites me… No… I want to savor her…to revel in her despair. That only leaves Cyborg…and Raven… I believe I could learn a great deal from tearing Cyborg apart…piece by piece and studying his anatomy… As for Raven…I have a feeling that under her impenetrable veneer lays a wounded little girl just clamoring to be heard…"_

Raven could feel a primeval fury slowly begin to build…bubbling and roiling within her core as the masked villain continued to slander the Titans.

"_I am going to make her scream. I am going to make her weep. I am going to brutalize her until she is willing to throw herself at my feet and submit to my supremacy. I want to look into her eyes as her fire…her fortitude…withers away…She will be mine, Beast Boy…She may think she understands darkness now…but by the time I am through with her, she will realize how little she truly knows. I will break her body...crush her spirit…and violate her soul…"_

As Slade pulled her closer, her face mere inches away from his, Raven felt a surge of emotion—unadulterated and unparalleled—rush through her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Flashes of deep-seeded resentment and anger charged through her at first; her mind flooded with rage as she stared at Slade's cold features, his eye peering back at her mockingly. As the initial flux of fury faded, lucidity gripped her and she felt completely level-headed, calculating the best possible course of action.

An indescribable pain—the worst pain she had ever experienced—pulsed through her entire being. She felt herself lunge at Slade, striking him before he had time to react. She felt his hands upon her as he thrust her to the floor. Upon contact, she instantly became lightheaded, her field of vision blurring and narrowing. She gazed at the luminous ceiling as Slade hovered over her irascibly, his ire rising mercurially. He reached to his utility belt and pulled a small black device from it, grasping it tightly. After a moment, however, his arm began to tremble of its own accord. The tremors grew exponentially, causing him to lose his handhold on the device; it fell to the floor and rolled to the back corner of the vault, where it came to a rest.

As she lay, bloodied and broken, a strange amalgamation of sentiments clashed within her: Penitence was at the forefront, tempered by relief. As her environs began to fade to black, a final feeling asserted itself: love. It filled her…suffused her…assuaged her. In that moment—though her pain was absolute—she felt completely at ease…and entirely at peace.

As the vision abruptly receded, Raven wilted to the floor, trembling as she gasped for air. As she lay, her side pressed against the cold, marble surface, she tried to suppress her emotions—to regain control of them. She was, however, unsuccessful. Her involuntary journey into Beast Boy's mind—experiencing what he had endured—distressed her; the raw emotions she felt, the horrific things she had seen, and the vicarious torment she was subjected to remained at the forefront of her mind. Though she worked diligently to regain equilibrium, she could feel herself losing control.

Tendrils of dark energy erupted from Raven's body as she lay on the floor. The lockboxes on the walls began to rattle and shake. Debris from the floor—several of the oxygen canisters and many of the plastic MRE packages—whipped around in the air. The bright lights, which were recessed into the ceiling, began to flicker; several of the bulbs exploded, shrouding the room in partial darkness. Amidst the chaos stood Cyborg and Starfire, who quickly spun around to tend to the ailing sorceress.

Without pause, Starfire rushed to Raven's side. She crouched down beside the Empath's quaking form, studying her countenance. Her pallid features were contorted in a grimace of pain: her hair hung unkemptly in her face, lingering around her eyes, which were glowing bright white; her teeth were gritted, stifling a scream as she thrashed wantonly.

Meanwhile, Cyborg dashed toward Beast Boy. Gingerly, he propped himself up over the changeling's motionless form, using his hardened metallic body to shield him from the wayward projectiles traversing the room of their own accord.

"Raven!" Starfire shouted, "Please! Calm yourself!"

Raven, however, remained unresponsive; her back arched as her muscles wrenched excruciatingly. An almost-inhuman din rose within her as she flailed, laden with misery and suffering. The steel lockboxes began to rattle more feverishly within their frames; some of the rivets holding them together began to succumb to the friction, snapping under the stress. The lights continued to flicker, giving the vault's interior the appearance of an old-time movie. Objects continued to take flight, whipping around vertiginously, ricocheting off of the walls with great force.

"Star!" Cyborg hollered as he was struck by an airborne oxygen canister, "You gotta get her to relax! Get her to concentrate on something before she tears this place apart!"

Starfire looked down at Raven, pondering her next move. Her brow furrowed and her mind raced as she carefully weighed her options.

"Raven!" Starfire spoke loudly, practically pleadingly, "Focus on my words! Listen to my voice! You must get a-hold of yourself! Breathe deeply… concentrate…"

One again, her words fell on deaf ears. She pulled her gaze from Raven and looked toward Cyborg, who remained prudently positioned over Beast Boy, protecting him from the debris flying perniciously around them. His expression was a cavalcade of worry and concern. As their eyes met, she realized that—if she did not succeed—she would be failing not only herself, but her friends as well. Resolvedly, she drew in a deep breath, attempting to settle her frazzled nerves.

"Please…Raven…I hope you can hear me…" Starfire shouted, her voice wavering with emotion, "Cyborg and I need your help…but more importantly, Beast Boy needs your help. He needs you to be strong. He needs you to stand firm. He needs you to pull yourself together… Otherwise, all hope is lost…"

Suddenly, the objects suspended in the air dropped unceremoniously to the floor, ringing hollowly within the narrow confines of the vault and the lockboxes stopped clattering noisily within their frames. After a moment, silence descended upon the room once more. Starfire looked down at Raven, who lay with her eyes half-open, breathing softly as she stared off into the distance.

"Is she okay?" Cyborg asked inquisitively as he slowly lifted himself to his feet. He was sore, having been hit by several fast-moving objects, but otherwise he was no worse for wear.

"I know not…" Starfire squeaked out, a trace of incredulity in her tone. "She looks so…frail. I fear that she is suffering greatly…"

"She's been through a lot, Star." Cyborg murmured softly, visually sweeping the vault. He looked first at Raven, who lay splayed out on the floor. It was evident that she pushed herself beyond her limitations. She was breathing heavily and moaning softly; she began to stir slightly, an indication that she was coming around. He dropped his gaze, turning his attention to Beast Boy, whose condition remained unchanged. He heaved a sigh of relief, pleased that his efforts to shelter the changeling from further injury were successful. At the same time, he knew it would be for naught of they were unable to get him to a hospital. After a moment of somber rumination, he glanced over at Slade. The masked villain had taken a turn for the worse; he was unconscious and convulsing evermore rapidly. "…We all have…"

"…Beast…Boy…"

Raven's voice cut through the stillness. Slowly, she opened her eyes, wincing perceptibly, beleaguered by pain.

In a flurry, Cyborg and Starfire scrambled toward Raven, crouching down beside her.

"Raven, are you alright?" Starfire asked, her voice warbling with amity, "Cyborg and I are quite worried for your safety."

"Yeah," Cyborg added, nodding assent, "What happened?"

Raven groaned as she propped herself up with her elbows. She brought one hand to her head and gently massaged her temples with her forefinger and thumb, attempting to assuage her aching pate.

"My powers…" Raven rasped evenly. Though she wore no outward expression, her eyes teemed with woe; it was clear whatever fell her was dismaying her still. "I saw everything through his eyes…everything…"

Starfire and Cyborg exchanged awestruck glances—eyes wide and mouths agape—before looking back at Raven pleadingly, entreating her to continue.

"It was…unbearable. Slade managed to gain the upper-hand, and when he did…" She fell silent. As she tried to articulate what she had witnessed, the haunting images flooded her mind. In that moment, she could feel the ineffably immense anguish cut through her. She grimaced, clenching her teeth against her discomfort, before proceeding, "…He tortured him. Beast Boy was already badly hurt…and Slade…"

She found herself unable to continue. She could feel tears welling in her eyes as she stared at Cyborg and Starfire, whose expressions were divergent in nature: Cyborg's was a mixture of anger, disbelief, and sadness; Starfire, on the other hand, looked absolutely crestfallen.

"I do not understand…" She began, tears welling in her trembling green eyes, "If Slade was indeed victorious over Beast Boy…"

"How was BB able to get close enough to take a bite out of him?" Cyborg interjected, finishing Starfire's question. Both looked quizzically at Raven—brows rutted in curiosity—as they eagerly anticipated her response.

"Slade was a little too sure of himself." Raven spat disgustedly, appalled by the masked villain's uncouthness, "He...used us Beast Boy's feelings for us against him. He wanted Beast Boy to know how completely he had failed; that he was unable to save himself or protect his friends. I think—between the anger and agony—Beast Boy finally just…had enough…"

Raven labored to a seated position on the cold marble floor; methodically, she took to a knee before pulling herself upright. She stood on wobbly legs, appearing as though she could collapse at any moment. Rather, she stood firm, regaining her bearings. She glanced around the vault, taken aback by its disheveled state and horrified by the cataclysmic events that had taken place therein. As she scanned the room, something on the floor—lying in a corner against the back wall—caught her attention. Arduously, she limped toward it.

"What is it, Raven?" Starfire asked questioningly.

Raven bent over slowly and reached out, taking hold of the object. She stared at it briefly before turning around to face her friends, who were staring at her confoundedly. She held it up to the dim light of the vault for them to see: it was a small and comprised of black plastic.

"I'm not entirely sure…" Raven responded earnestly, shrugging her shoulders, "After Slade was bitten, he pulled this from his utility belt…but when he started shaking, he lost his grip on it and it fell to the floor. I'm guessing it is some kind of weapon…that's more your department, Cyborg."

Raven outstretched her hand and turned the device over to Cyborg, who eyed it peculiarly. After a short inspection, his face went blank and his eye widened.

"It's a detonator…" He said breathlessly, shock pervading his tone, "I'll be able to run a scan on it to find out what it was meant to trigger…" He looked at the device in his hand before looking down at Beast Boy, who was looking paler and weaker by the minute. Without a second thought, he clenched his fist around the detonator. "But we have more important things to worry about right now. We need to get to get to a hospital. Star, you take Beast Boy and fly to…"

"No…" Raven interrupted vehemently, her eyes glowing argent. "That will take far too long. We'll teleport there…"

"Look, Raven," Cyborg asserted, his tone stentorian and authoritarian, "Who are you kidding? You can barely stand! You're too badly hurt to…"

"We don't have time to argue!" Raven shouted stridently. Her uncharacteristically volatile outburst startled Cyborg and Starfire, who immediately fell silent, staring at her in astonishment, "We need help NOW! I need to do this…"

Cyborg perused Raven's visage. She returned his gaze, her violet orbs rife with conviction and steadfastness. Her ashen features remained as steady as stone, unflinching and unwavering. Though she was gravely injured and clearly infirm, her will was indomitable.

"Star," Cyborg spoke, turning his head toward her, "Go get Robin…"

Starfire nodded. In a salient motion, she took to the air, flying from the vault to the Grand Hall, where Robin remained splayed out on the floor.

As Starfire darted into the Hall to retrieve her beau, Cyborg hung his head, allowing his shoulders to slump forward in defeat. While he knew that Beast Boy and Robin needed immediate attention, he was reluctant to allow Raven to put herself at risk. He lifted his eyes from the floor and looked toward the sorceress, who knelt down beside Beast Boy, her eyes swimming with sorrow.

"Raven," He spoke persuasively, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Raven struggled as she stood up, straightening her posture. She glared tenaciously at Cyborg, refusing to compromise. Realizing that she was unwilling to concede, he shook his head disapprovingly. He stepped forward until he stood over Beast Boy's unconscious form. Carefully, he crouched down and delicately scooped the changeling up in his arms, taking heed to move him slowly to prevent further injury.

As Cyborg looked down at his best friend, melancholy descended precipitously upon him. As he stared at the reddish-purple welts, contusions, and lacerations adorning the changeling's body, he felt like a failure. His mind harkened back to the night on the bridge. That night, he was unable to protect Beast Boy; he watched helplessly from afar as the semi-trailer smashed into him, sending him careening through the air and into the bridge abutment. The concrete crumbled. Large chunks of conglomerate fell from the sky like rain, crashing thunderously to the asphalt below, burying Beast Boy under its tremendous weight.

'I should have stayed with him that night…' Cyborg thought penitently, chiding himself, 'If I did, all of this could have been avoided. BB wouldn't be here. He would be laughing, cracking bad jokes, playing videogames with me, and eating that nasty tofu stuff…' His eye watered as his lips curled into a reluctant smile. After a moment, however, his face flushed of emotion, appearing distant once more, 'But not this…anything but this.'

As he turned to face Raven, something caught his eye from his periphery; a metallic glint, refracting brightly under the partial light of the vault. He turned toward the curiosity; much to his chagrin, it was Slade. He was laying completely still, his breaths dry wheezes—shallow and weak.

"What do you want to do about him?" Cyborg asked tipping his head toward the masked villain.

"He's…coming with us." Raven said evenly breathing in and out rhythmically—inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth—readying herself for the task ahead, "He deserves to linger for what he did; to revel in every pang and pain…He deserves to die…"

She paused briefly, using logic to derail her overwhelming desire for vengeance.

"But, we can't let our emotions get in the way. Though Slade's death may appeal to us on a personal level, we are something more…we are a team…we are Titans. We are a symbol of justice to an entire city. If we let our feelings get in the way, we are no better than he is…and Beast Boy will have suffered for nothing…"

As Raven's words resonated, Starfire gently glided inside of the vault, carrying Robin in her arms. He looked frail; his skin was pallid and coated in sweat and his wounds continued to bleed steadily. His respiration, however, was strong and even; though he had taken the beating of a lifetime, he looked as though he would pull through. He moaned softly and stirred slightly as Starfire touched down.

"We are ready, friends." Starfire stated plainly, feigning optimism. It was clear that she was still troubled and ambivalent. Though she was focusing on the urgent, pressing matters of the present, the road ahead was obscured by ambiguity; torn between logic and love.

Raven stood in front of Cyborg and Starfire. She held her hands close to her chest, keeping her eyes tightly closed. After a moment of silence, her eyes darted open, burning white.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!"

She outstretched her arms, turning her palms upward, raising them skyward—her dark energy slowly enveloping them. She continued to extend the obsidian cocoon until everyone in the vault—including Slade—was bathed in its dark majesty. Then, with an abrupt downward thrust, they disappeared, leaving only the remnants of battle behind.

After almost twenty-four hours of commotion and upheaval, a semblance of normalcy returned to the Jump City Medical Center: Two women clad in scrubs—one older and haggard-looking, an ironclad scowl indelibly imprinted on her face; the other middle-aged, her countenance amiable yet weary, crows feet etched in serpentine patterns around the corners of her eyes—sat behind the front desk, busying themselves with mindless paperwork and light reading. Several uniformed security guards—a precaution taken to prevent another attack—casually strolled around the front foyer: One reluctantly trudged, his footfalls heavy and unmitigated, yawning deeply; one stood near the entrance of the hospital, clutching a large polystyrene cup, sipping its contents as he stared out into the predawn sky; the last guard—a tall, well-built youth sporting a buzzcut—paced back and forth, his steps smooth, and calculated, a stern expression upon his face.

Directly to the left of the reception desk—partitioned off by large, decorative plants—was a sitting area. Rows of cushioned wooden chairs lined the floor, interspersed with several long laminate-board coffee tables, piled high with old magazines and informational pamphlets. Though it was unseasonably early, a few people waited for treatment; nervously fidgeting or paging through magazines to allay their fears and occupy their minds—occasionally peering anxiously at the double doors beside the front counter, which opened up into a labyrinth of hallways, all leading to other parts of the hospital. An uneasy hush and noticeable tension clung to the air, interrupted only by the occasional din of the telephone or the sound of reverberating footsteps. By all accounts, it was a quiet, commonplace evening…until all hell broke loose.

Darkness began to pool on the floor in front of the reception desk. It started small—comparable to the size of a manhole cover—before rapidly and exponentially expanding upwards and outwards.

"My word!" The middle-aged woman exclaimed, looking frightened and alarmed, "What is that?"

Her shrill interjection cut through the stillness, startling the two security guards who were lazily daydreaming and struggling to stay awake. Immediately—and with renewed vigor—the uniformed trio rushed toward the reception area, preparing to descend swiftly upon the disturbance. What they saw, however, left them awestruck: A bulbous black orb—towering over them in both height and girth—stood imposingly in the foyer. After a moment, however, the opaque sphere became translucent; slowly, it began to dissipate, revealing a cluster of disheveled—but immediately recognizable—individuals: The Teen Titans. Cyborg and Starfire stood shoulder-to-shoulder; anxious worry and weariness pervading their expressions. Cyborg held Beast Boy securely; the changeling lay limply in his arms—his head slumped to the side, his body covered in a myriad of bruises and garish wounds. Blood from his wounds collected on Cyborg's armor before trickling down his side and dropping to the floor. In a similar fashion, Starfire held Robin. The Boy Wonder's condition was also dire; his injuries were grievous and unsightly—his flesh was tattered and his uniform was saturated with coagulated blood. His mind was trapped between the waking world and unconsciousness; he moaned and writhed in agony, but could not articulate himself. Behind them lay Slade's comatose form. He was no longer moving and his breaths were few and far between. At a cursory glance, he seemed to be moments from certain death. At the front of the group—standing closest to the front desk—was Raven. Her eyes glowed white and her body trembled uncontrollably. As the last modicum of her dark energy faded, she collapsed roughly to the floor; a hollow slapping sound filled the air as her body contacted the cold linoleum below. Cyborg and Starfire could only watch as their friend succumbed to exhaustion.

The women behind the counter stared vapidly at the collection of teenage heroes before them. Though their jaws hung lax, words escaped them. The security guards, who stood behind the Titans, were similarly stricken—completely dumbfounded and speechless.

"Please, help us!" Cyborg shouted pleadingly, his eye widening in punctuation.

The women, however, remained virtually catatonic; seemingly unseeing and unhearing.

"Get some help for us… NOW!" He shouted. A vein jutted from his neck as he yelled, his coarse voice resounding within the foyer.

Snapped from their vacant fixation, the women behind the counter began working feverishly. The older of the two picked up the phone and directed all available personnel to the foyer for medical assistance. The other ran from behind the desk and rushed to Raven's side, checking the sorceress's condition.

"Is she alright?" Starfire asked, concern flooding her tone.

"I can't say," The woman replied, her gaze firmly set on Raven's inert form, "She's breathing and she has a pulse, but outside of that, I am not sure."

Suddenly, the double doors burst open. An enclave of hospital personnel—all wearing scrubs, varying in design and color—flooded into the foyer, gurneys in tow. With precision and exuberance, the drove of medical professionals sprang to action, approaching the beleaguered heroes in their midst. One man in particular—a gruff-looking older man, clad in maroon scrubs—stepped to the front of the pack and began coordinating the effort.

"I need four gurneys over here, NOW!" He barked, his stentorian tone drowning out all other sound. Without pause, four teams of three stepped forward, wheeling the mobile hospital beds toward Cyborg and Starfire. The man approached Cyborg, peering at him through thin, silver-rimmed glasses; he wore an emotionless countenance, his brow rutted inquisitively. "I'm Doctor Sinclair. I'm in charge for the foreseeable future."

"Nice to meet you." Cyborg replied with a nod, "Beast Boy and Robin are in the worst condition; they need immediate help. From what I can tell, aside from external injuries, Beast Boy has internal bleeding and…"

Doctor Sinclair raised a hand, interrupting.

"While I appreciate your…prognosis," He spoke condescendingly, "My team and I will be able to handle things from here."

Without a second thought, Doctor Sinclair turned away from Cyborg and gestured to the hospital staff standing behind him, huddled together in small clusters. The first trio rolled forward and—with great caution and care—lifted Raven from the floor, placed her gently on the gurney, and rapidly raced away. After their departure, the second team approached. In a similar fashion, they pulled Slade from the linoleum before wheeling away, disappearing behind the double-doors.

"Do our friends not take precedence over a monster like Slade?" Starfire exclaimed, her anger and outrage brimming. Dr. Sinclair turned his head and looked over his shoulder, glaring unrepentantly at Starfire—his eyebrow quirked and nostrils flared.

"Your friends will be tended to as well." He snorted indignantly, "I would appreciate it if you didn't question my orders; I don't tell you how to do your job, so please refrain from treating me so."

The final two teams came forth—gurneys in tow—stopping at Cyborg and Starfire's feet. Starfire, still seething from Dr. Sinclair's rebuke, looked questionably over at the mechanical man beside her. Cyborg—with an uncertain look upon his face—nodded reassuringly, hoping to quell her lingering qualms. Cyborg carefully laid Beast Boy on the waiting bed; following his lead, Starfire placed Robin on the remaining gurney. Without tarry, both teams whirled around and charged toward the double doors, chattering indiscriminately back and forth.

The uproar in the lobby piqued the collective interest of those waiting patiently in the partitioned area. Ten or fifteen civilians got out of their seats or stood up on tables to catch a glimpse of the action; some quick-thinking individuals pulled out their cellular phones and quickly snapped pictures or took video footage.

"Security!" Doctor Sinclair bellowed, casting an icy glare at the feeble-looking uniformed men while pointing at the civilians in the waiting area, "Keep these people away from these doors! The last thing we need right now are distractions of any kind…we have our hands full at the moment."

Doctor Sinclair's pellucid orders shook the security officers from their daze. Without vacillation, they sprang to action: The young, abstemious officer bolted toward the double doors, taking his place in front of them protectively—a look of false bravado upon his face; the other two men focused their attention on controlling the crowd—ordering people to take their seats while threatening harsh repercussions to all those who disobeyed. Within seconds, order was restored to the foyer. With an approving nod, Doctor Sinclair ventured toward the double doors.

Instinctively, Cyborg and Starfire began to follow him, walking closely behind him. As he swung open the double doors, however, he quickly volte-faced, looking exasperated. He rolled his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly as he stared at the heroes, sighing heavily before pompously clearing his throat.

"And just where do you think _you're _going?" He asked emphatically, his words barbed and pointed. "You have no business back here. It is a restricted area."

"Look, with all due respect," Cyborg began, desperately trying to moderate himself, "Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin _ARE _my business. Starfire and I were here after all that happened yesterday…we know that you guys are short-staffed. If there is any way we can help, than we want to be a part of it."

"You can help by staying out of our way." Dr. Sinclair deigned dismissively.

"Please," Starfire pleaded, her voice warbling with emotion, "We _can _be of assistance. Cyborg is most skilled when it comes to medical endeavors and while I lack his expertise, I am a quick learner…surely we could be…"

Dr. Sinclair held out both of his hands. He looked away disinterestedly, running his tongue over his teeth absently, indicating that he was done with words.

"Enough." He said succinctly, "Look… I know who you are and I know what you do…and I respect it in some way. But this is a medical facility, not a coliseum; medicine takes precision, not power and in here…I call the shots. I know that you are accustomed to people worshipping the ground you walk on, but in here, everyone is treated the same regardless of standing. So, you'll have to wait like everyone else and if you come near these doors, security will escort you out of the building, understood?"

Cyborg and Starfire did not respond. Instead, they merely glared at Doctor Sinclair, who—with a faint smile upon his face—turned away and walked beyond the double doors—the clatter of his footfalls slowly fading as he journeyed into the bowels of the Jump City Medical Center.

"You heard the Doctor." The brash young security guard asserted, "Please stand aside."

Starfire looked to Cyborg, gauging his reaction. The mechanical man did not flinch at first; though he was outwardly composed, it was evident that he was fuming within. He took a few deep, heavy breaths, pursing his lips as though to forcibly silence himself. He knew that they could not simply barge in and make a scene; the Titan's image would be forever tarnished, and their reputation would be destroyed. He sighed heavily, resigning himself.

"Let's take a seat, Star…" Cyborg murmured helplessly. Starfire set her emerald eyes upon him, entreating him to take action. They stared each other down for a moment. Cyborg looked at Starfire soothingly, hoping to calm her down. Contrarily, Starfire returned his gaze, righteous conviction brewing beneath her decorous demeanor; she wanted him to act—to take a stand.

Angrily, Starfire harrumphed and turned away, walking to the far corner of the waiting area. She plopped down in one of the cushioned wooden chairs, crossing her left leg over her right before folding her hands across her chest. Cyborg ran his hands over his face, and dug his fingers into his scalp. He understood her displeasure and discontent; he, too was irked by having inaction thrust upon them, but he knew that nothing would be gained by being outwardly rebellious. Reluctantly, he strode toward her, taking a seat by her side. She glared at him for a moment before turning away, allowing the silence between them to speak for her.

"C'mon, Star…" Cyborg whimpered penitently, "What do you want me to do? Yeah. Sure. I know we could blow passed that guard no problem, but then what? We can't just barge in like we own the place…"

Starfire slowly turned, looking down her nose at him.

"It would be better than doing nothing." She spoke limpidly, asserting her position, "Our friends are hurt and I want to do _something..._ Perhaps I am alone in my principles…"

"That's not fair, and you know it!" Cyborg retorted sharply, raising his voice slightly, "I would _NEVER _turn my back on a friend. I know that sitting here isn't your idea of action—hell, I'm not a fan of it, either—but don't make me out to be the bad guy… After all, _I'm_ not the one who left Beast Boy behind…"

"You cannot blame this all on Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, her eyes widening in outrage, "He was wrong to leave Beast Boy as he did, but you cannot attribute this entire situation to one misdeed!"

Cyborg did not immediately retort. He looked around the waiting area and noticed that their conversation was garnering more than its fair share of attention; the other occupants stared unabashedly at the bickering heroes, preferring live entertainment over outdated magazines and erectile dysfunction pamphlets. He remained impassive, allowing silence to grip the air; he shot a cautionary glance at Starfire, who instantly took note of the intruding ears honing in on their discussion.

"Can't I?" Cyborg spoke in a breathy voice nary above a whisper, "Think about it, Star. If Robin stayed with Beast Boy that night, we never would have believed he was dead; we would have known that he was badly hurt, but alive. He would have recovered, come back to Titan's Tower and that would have been the end of it. Instead, Robin lied to all of us while Slade manipulated everything from behind the scenes. That one… 'misdeed'…as you put it made all of this possible. How isn't it Robin's fault?"

"I cannot, nor will I try to exonerate Robin from _all _blame…" Starfire continued, speaking in a much lower, almost guarded tone of voice, "But he is not the only one at fault…"

"Don't go there, Star…" Cyborg admonished harshly. He could see through her cerebration and he did not like where it was leading. His caveat, however, went unheeded.

"If Beast Boy did not go looking for revenge," Starfire continued abrasively, "They could have defeated Slade without tearing each other to shreds!"

"Watch it, Star!" Cyborg grunted through gritted teeth, trying desperately to quiet himself, "That goes both ways. You're just lucky that Beast Boy is a better man than me…"

"What is that supposed to mean, Cyborg?" Starfire shot back, goading him to continue.

"You don't wanna know…" He growled gruffly.

"You are wrong… Do tell…"

Cyborg leaned closer to Starfire, his eye burning fiercely…intensely. His foreboding bearing sent a quaver through her body, shaking her to the core; she couldn't put her finger on it, but _something_ about his visage made her feel miniscule. After a long pause, he shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

"I don't think Beast Boy would have killed Robin…He's not a cold-blooded killer. He may have gone there tonight intending to kill Robin—I really don't know—but he wouldn't have gone through with it."

"How can you be certain?" Starfire squeaked out, her once-churlish expression receding into contemplativeness.

"C'mon, Star," Cyborg continued, "Think about it. If B wanted Robin dead, he would be… You saw what he did to Slade... No… I think he wanted to teach Robin a lesson—maybe even scare him a little—but he wouldn't have killed him. He _should _have… but he didn't."

"How can you say such a thing?" Starfire asked incredulously, furrowing her brow, "Robin did make a grievous mistake, but…"

Incensed, Cyborg slammed his hand down roughly on the arm of his chair, smashing it to splinters. He breathed heavily as he stared headlong at Starfire, contempt permeating his gaze.

"No…" He spoke derisively, "Robin posing as Slade's apprentice was a mistake. Robin becoming Red-X to get closer to Slade was a mistake. His approach to defeating the Brotherhood of Evil was a mistake. If those are mistakes, Star, than what do you call what he did to BB?"

Starfire tried earnestly to search for an answer, but came up empty. Her eyes began to fill with tears as Cyborg continued his diatribe:

"You call it a mistake…I call it monstrous. We were a team. The beauty of teamwork is strength through unity; fighting for and defending one another no matter the cost. When Beast Boy needed us most—in his darkest hour, when we should have rallied around him—Robin left him to die…alone in the cold…and for what? An _opportunity_ to catch Slade?"

Tears began to stream down Starfire's cheeks as Cyborg's words washed over her. She whisked them away fastidiously with her fingers as she gently sobbed. Though it took her a moment, she was able to rein in her emotions and steady herself; her eyes appearing irritated and bloodshot.

"Just tell me one thing, Star…" Cyborg continued softly, hoping to soothe her troubled mind, "When you look at how things have gone so horribly wrong, can you look me in the eye and honestly say that you whole-heartedly trust Robin?"

She took a deep breath and held it in until her head began to ache and her lungs burned. Then, she released it slowly, hoping to compose herself. She remained taciturn, hoping silence would allow her to formulate an adequate argument. Instead, doubt began to creep into her mind, puncturing holes in her logic.

"No…I cannot." She replied dejectedly. Her love for Robin allowed her to see passed his flaws. When the others considered him obsessive, she believed him passionate. When they castigated him for being overbearingly strict, she praised his undying devotion and self-discipline. This time, however, was different; there was no way to misconstrue what he had done. In a moment of misplaced zealotry, he acted villainously, jeopardizing not only his own life and safety, but that of his teammates and Jump City as well. "I do have one question though Cyborg…"

He raised an eyebrow and nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

"Where do we go from here?"


	27. Reveries

Chapter 27: Reveries

Cyborg's expression fell as he pondered her query. Though he was steadfast and unwavering in his convictions, he had not given much thought to the future. With Beast Boy and Robin undergoing surgery and Raven out of commission, too much was vested in the present to consider what came after. He shook his head from side-to-side, running his hand across his forehead softly as he ruminated.

"I don't know, Star…" He responded nigh-inaudibly, "I really don't know…"

In earnest, he didn't know. There was little he _was_ certain of. He knew that Robin could no longer be trusted to lead the team, but he feared the repercussions of his dismissal: Acrimony would thrive and flourish. Relationships would be forever altered. The very fabric of the Titans would be unraveled at the seams. Conversely, more damage could be done if Robin remained: There would be dissention. Uncertainty would linger where trust once dwelled. Robin's presence would be a divisive force, tearing the team asunder.

He lifted his gaze, perusing Starfire's countenance. She, too, seemed perplexed—resembling a weary waif, bereft of familiar comforts. He searched for soothing words as he looked upon her, hoping to put her troubled mind at ease; everything that came to mind, however, seemed hackneyed and stilted. Instead, he remained taciturn, hoping his presence alone would provide some degree of camaraderie; a sense that—though she may be ailing—she was certainly not alone.

Abruptly, the double doors swung open rapidly and violently, nearly striking the young guard standing expressionlessly before them.

Hey!" The security guard bellowed angrily, "Watch where you are going!"

A tall, dirty blonde man wearing pale green scrubs scurried into the foyer from the depths of the hospital—his bewilderment and single-mindedness evident. The security guard wore a bitter scowl upon his face, staring contemptuously at the offending hospital employee, who continued into the foyer.

"What's going on now?" Cyborg asked quizzically, rising from his seat.

"I know not." Starfire averred, shaking her head from side-to-side. As the man in the green scrubs drew closer, however, his familiar face immediately registered in her recollection. "Cyborg…is that..?"

"It is…" He replied disbelievingly, his words trilling. Though their encounter at the apartment had been brief and rather turbulent, he immediately recognized the man. Laying their previous disagreements to rest, Cyborg strode toward him, meeting him halfway. "Will…"

Will's expression remained somber. He rubbed his hands together nervously before opening his mouth as if to speak; however, he remained reticent. He glanced around the foyer circumspectly, taking note of the prying eyes and intruding ears in residence.

"We need to talk." He spoke quietly. A saccharine smile traced across his face as he looked emphatically at Cyborg and Starfire. He peered exaggeratedly from side-to-side, "Someplace…private…"

Both nodded in reply, understanding his implicit message. Without a word, Will walked passed the waiting area and turned a corner, which led to a quieter, more secluded hallway. He continued down the darkened corridor until he came to a door; it was wooden and windowless—ensuring the privacy of the conversation—denoted simply by the words 'Storage A.' He opened the door and tacitly gestured for Cyborg and Starfire to enter. Once inside, Will pulled the door shut behind him.

In closed quarters, his demeanor changed; while he had appeared sober and composed, inwardly he was rife with concern and worry. He swallowed hard and averted his eyes to the floor. With a sigh, he folded his arms across his chest before lifting his gaze to meet Cyborg's and Starfire's.

"I came here after you guys left…" He began incredulously, gently biting down on his lower lip. He fell silent for a moment, carefully composing his thoughts, "Raven told me to go where I was most needed…but I never dreamed that something like this would happen…"

"Join the club, man…" Cyborg replied dejectedly, staring at nothing in particular. He remained lost in thought for an instant before he snapped back to attention—his eyes meeting Will's. "So, what can you tell us?"

"I wish I was bringing you better news." Will stated plainly, with a hint of regret, "There are some _major_ setbacks; things that stand to complicate an already taxing situation: Foremost, Dr. Sinclair has taken charge in Dr. Andrews' absence…"

Will's staid countenance dropped perceptibly. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes roughly, clearly trying to distract himself from thoughts of the good doctor's current condition. Noticing his taciturnity, Starfire spoke up:

"This doctor seems most…unfriendly. Please, Will, what do you make of him?"

Her words snapped Will from cerebration, bringing his mind back to the present. He blinked rapidly, shaking off his lingering thoughts. Composing himself, he folded his arms back over his chest and cleared his throat.

"Doctor Sinclair is a good surgeon." He began, nodding in affirmation, "But he is more traditional and…well, to put it bluntly, he is a bit of a prick. _That _is why he wouldn't let you any further into the hospital than the waiting area. He doesn't really have 'people skills.' He doesn't like a patient's family and friends to be 'milling about' as he would say…"

"So what does that mean for us?" Cyborg asked inquisitively, his brow quirking involuntarily.

"It means that your presence here is to be regarded as a nuisance and that you will be treated as such." He stated clearly, glancing between Cyborg and Starfire, "Doctor Sinclair isn't going to make any exceptions for you because you are heroes. He is going to keep you at an arms-length because he views you as a liability. Since you are not technically family—in his eyes and in the eyes of the law—he doesn't even have to keep you informed…"

"That seems most…unnecessary…" Starfire said solemnly. "How are we to know of our friend's conditions?"

"That's where I come in." Will replied reassuringly. "Here's what I know so far: Slade is dead. They took him to Intensive Care, but couldn't readily identify what was causing his symptoms. By the time they realized he had been bitten by a venomous snake, he suffered respiratory failure and cardiac arrest… They didn't even have time to figure out what kind of antivenin they would need."

Silence pervaded the diminutive domicile. Slade had been an omnipresent menace; a blight unto mankind. He was darkness personified. He was evil incarnate. At every turn, he lurked in the shadows, coordinating misfortune and calamity. Without Slade, the citizens of Jump City would be able to sleep soundly, fearing neither the shadows nor the figures dwelling therein.

"No great loss…" Cyborg said dryly, shattering the stillness. He turned to Starfire, who nodded in acquiescence. "We tried to be lenient. We tried to be merciful. He just went too far this time…and Beast Boy did what was necessary to stop him once and for all…"

"Hey, you don't have to convince me. My run-in with him was pretty miserable…" Will averred, grimacing as he recalled his previous encounter with Slade. With a shrug, he dismissed the topic and moved on. "Enough about him, though. On a slightly less morbid note, Raven is going to be alright. She was thoroughly exhausted and dehydrated upon arrival. The wound to her midsection re-opened as well; the team assigned to her assured me that they stitched her back up and that they have her on a saline drip. She is still unconscious, but she will probably wake up in a couple of hours. She will need to rest for a while, though, to completely recover. A couple of weeks, in my estimation…"

"That is most reassuring!" Starfire beamed, her eyes brightening, "I was greatly worried for Raven… Her condition worsened so suddenly."

"Yeah," Cyborg added, nodding in agreement, "She pushed herself too hard. I tried to talk her out of it, but when she is determined to do something, you're better off just standing aside." He smiled wryly, "I'm glad she'll be alright."

"The good news doesn't stop there, actually." Will continued, a smile creeping across his face, "We managed to get Robin stabilized. Now, don't get me wrong, he's in a world of hurt: He sustained numerous lacerations, second degree burns to his back, a broken radius and ulna in his right forearm, and lost a lot of blood. He is looking at an extended period of recovery, but I'm confident that he'll make it."

Though Starfire grew increasingly ebullient, smiling broadly—relief washing over her like a warm summer breeze, Cyborg became increasingly diffident, his demeanor clouded by apprehension. He studied Will's expression closely; he could tell the man was withholding something—omitting facts and details for reasons yet to be determined.

Then, it dawned on him.

"Hey…" He began uneasily, afraid of the answer to the question he was about to ask. "What about BB? How's he doing?"

Instantaneously, Will's expression dropped. His smile eroded like the banks of a fast-moving river; his confident optimism seemed to be carried away by the current. Morosely, he hung his head, allowing his shoulders to droop forward in defeat.

"He's fighting…he really is…" He began sullenly, his voice wavering, "But his wounds are severe—even more so than last time. Unfortunately, I am not part of the team working on him—I am not in Doctor Sinclair's good graces—but Mark is. From what he told me, Beast Boy has massive internal hemorrhaging; the blaster wound to his abdomen missed his spinal cord, but his intestines were damaged and wounds like that are difficult to recover from. What's worse, all of his ribs were broken…and because of that, his internal organs took a beating. They have him stabilized for the time being, but…" He sighed heavily and shook his head incredulously, "He's slipped into a coma. Now, he could come out of it at any time, but the longer it lasts the slimmer his chances are at coming out of it…and at a full recovery."

Cyborg began to choke up. His lower lip quavered noticeably. He breathed rapidly and irregularly—stifling the tears welling in his eye. Unable to contain himself, he brought his hands to his face, shrouding his sorrow.

Starfire's winsomeness quickly receded to stoicism. She swallowed hard, bracing herself against the unthinkable. Once more, she was torn. Part of her rejoiced at Robin's recovery while part of her mourned for Beast Boy.

"So…" Cyborg drew out the word, begging it to stay—reluctant to continue, "What…what are his chances like?"

"I'm hesitant to say." Will spoke, remaining decidedly non-committal, "It's too early to tell and I haven't had the opportunity to examine his wounds personally." He paused, allowing his words to resonate, "The well-being of your friends is my top priority, I assure you…but there is something else that troubles me…"

"What is it?" Starfire asked, peering at him questionably.

"I'm not sure how it happened," He began, his frustration mounting, bleeding into his tone and body language, "But the media is all over this… They know. It won't be long before they are down here in droves…waiting to catch a glimpse of a hero laid low…"

"What? How could they know?" Cyborg hollered his eye widening in disbelief, "We've only been here for a few hours…tops!"

Will brought his hand to his face and stroked his chin ponderously. His brow furrowed as he stared starkly at the white linoleum beneath his feet, as though gazing into a crystal ball.

"Maybe one of the staff let word slip. Maybe too few precautions were taken and too few preparations made to ensure that what happened would remain a secret. Or…" He lifted his eyes from the floor knowingly, "Maybe… just maybe… your secret was betrayed by the very people you have sworn to protect…"

Cyborg's expression fell as he ruminated, contemplating all possible scenarios and leaving no stone unturned. Since they teleported into the hospital directly from the Jump City National Bank, there was no conceivable way that anyone on the streets could have seen anything out of the ordinary. Barring outsiders, only a small enclave of people were privy to the fate that befell Beast Boy, Raven and Robin: the hospital employees at the reception desk; the teams of doctors, nurses, orderlies, and interns; or the small cluster of citizens gathered in the waiting room. Taking into account what Will had previously stated, Cyborg ran the data through his mind and came to a logical—albeit disheartening—conclusion.

"The people in the waiting area..?" Cyborg asked, his words laced with incredulity. Though he knew that one of them was responsible for passing word along to the media, he didn't want to believe it. He sighed heavily and shook his head from side-to-side, "But…how?"

Will reached into the pants pocket of his scrubs and pulled out a small, silver cellular phone. He held it up unabashedly, his eyes ablaze with condemnation.

"Impropriety…there's an app for that…" He joked; however, his countenance remained dour—teeming with ardent agitation, "Video footage from a cell phone was leaked to the local news. Surely you know what this means much better than I. The media will gather and expect answers. I know you both want to stay close-by and keep vigil, but the media presence—especially when unappeased—will complicate matters."

Cyborg ran his hand over his face before harrumphing, irritated by the selfishness and thoughtlessness of the person responsible for complicating an already difficult situation. Flustered beyond words, yet attempting to remain composed, he about-faced, turning toward the wall. His mind poured over their current predicament: possible courses of action, the beneficial and detrimental possibilities of each, and the sacrifices required to put such a plan to action. Most of all, though, he thought of his friends. He worried for them…hoped for them… His stomach twisted in knots as he weighed his options.

"I'll go…" He said, without turning around to face Starfire or Will, "I'll go. I'll smooth things over with the media. Besides, I have to look into this detonator; I want to see just what Slade was planning."

A hush swept over the room. Cyborg stared blankly at the wall. He wanted nothing more than to stay at the hospital and watch over Beast Boy and Raven; he wanted to be nearby when they came around. He knew, however, that—as acting leader of the Titans—he had obligations which superseded his personal desires. Though Starfire remained reticent, she was also greatly vexed. Her mind incessantly abound, her thoughts traveling from Beast Boy to Raven to Robin. A nauseous sensation churned her stomach; the sickening feeling grew as her worry became more intense and focused. Will was also stone silent. Though he wouldn't admit it openly, he was greatly concerned for Beast Boy. He was extremely confident that Raven would quickly recover, and also believed that Robin would pull through, but Beast Boy's condition was grave—much worse than he led Cyborg and Starfire to believe. Penitence gripped him; he felt awful for withholding the truth, even if he believed it was for the best.

"Cyborg," Starfire spoke clearly but quietly, her mellifluous timbre filling the small room. She took a moment to collect her thoughts and choose her words, "What do you intend to tell the reporters?"

He sighed heavily, his reluctance evident. He had no desire to fabricate an elaborate story, nor did he take pleasure in deceiving the denizens of Jump City, but this situation—like so many before it—required him to put aside his personal feelings. Slowly, he turned back around, looking like a man blackmailed or cajoled into compliance.

"Clearly I can't lead with the truth," He spewed the words as though they tasted foul, "No… I have to protect the Titans' image, right? Obscure the truth to make it more publically acceptable, right?" The veins in his neck protruded gruesomely as he raised his voice, "So I will keep things close to the truth… but I will omit facts and twist details so even Robin comes out of it looking heroic… oh, I'll give an Oscar-worthy performance, Star…and I'll die a little inside… but everything we stand for will be preserved."

In a huff, Cyborg exited the room. His heavy footfalls echoed thunderously in the empty hall, each waning in strength as he distanced himself. Starfire and Will remained in his wake, standing in huddled silence; each perusing the floor—ashamed of their non-action—as Cyborg prepared to sully himself by dispelling deceptions with improbity.

Will shifted his stance, noticeably disconcerted by Cyborg's plight. If it wasn't bad enough that he was deceived, he now found himself in the awkward position of masking the deception, which kept him entertaining rapacious media scavengers rather than attending to his ailing friends.

"It's just not fair…" He noted dismally. He looked at Starfire, who seemed to be adrift in a veritable sea of troubles. "He shouldn't have to face the press…" He receded into thought, taking the appearance of a sage as he considered reasonable alternatives. In an instant, his eyes lit up, brimming with righteous zealotry. "You are going to keep him up-to-date on your friends' conditions…"

"That would be ideal…" Starfire responded affably, her countenance filling with hopeful inquisition. After a moment's pause however, her fleeting joy turned to vexation. "But, how? If the doctor does not wish for us to be present, how am I to stay informed?"

Will smiled broadly, realizing he had an opportunity for atonement.

"Doctor Sinclair may not be the friendliest guy in the world, but he is an intelligent man. Once he caught wind of the media's attention, he had Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin moved and sequestered to the Seventh Floor Emergency care area. That way, if anyone attacks the hospital again, they will have to get through seven floors of rent-a-cops to get to them…" Will's tone was brimming with confident enthusiasm; the pieces of his plan falling fortuitously into place, "Starfire, you could easily fly to the roof undetected. If I 'accidentally' left the roof access door unlocked, you would have a clear path to your friends. You could be by their sides…"

"But what of the doctor?" Starfire inquired, "Would he not be upset with you?"

"He tends to hang around in his office on the second floor." He replied candidly, clearly impressed with his plan, "I know that most of my colleagues feel the same way as I do about the doctor shutting you out. They won't object. So long as you aren't spotted by security, you'll have free reign."

Starfire pondered the proposed plan, carefully calculating the pros and cons. Suddenly, she shook her head, indicating her disapproval.

"I cannot." She spoke softly, her voice but a whisper, "You would surely get into trouble for such a flagrant violation of the Doctor's wishes."

"I know…" Will responded frankly, his expression devoid of concern, "How many times have you put your lives on the line to protect people like me? How often have you taken that risk?" He grew evermore adamant, completely consumed by moral rectitude, "The least I can do is risk my job so you can watch over the people you care about in their time of need."

Starfire nodded slightly. While she appreciated Will's kindness and devotion, she did not feel entirely comfortable allowing him to risk so much. Uneasiness crept over her, clinging to her like filth. Though she desperately wanted to deny his offer—to tell him the stakes were simply too high and the gamble too great—she silently acquiesced, her concern for her friends at the forefront of her mind.

"Well then…" Will began, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "Leave through the front entrance…and make sure you are seen. In half an hour, fly to the roof… I'll make sure the access door is unlocked."

With a nod of affirmation, Will turned toward the door. He opened it and began to step into the darkened hall when a gentle hand on his shoulder entreated him to stop. He turned his head and glanced at Starfire, who fervently returned his gaze; her eyes conveying the gratitude she could not bring herself to express openly.

"Thank you…" She murmured.

Will's expression remained largely unchanged. His lips curved into a ghost of a smile. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for all that lay ahead.

"Don't thank me just yet…"

*Meanwhile*

Cyborg sat silently on a wooden bench on the outskirts of Jump City Park, allowing the nocturnal tranquility to envelope him. He had been fortunate: Though the media had caught wind of the Titans' plight, they had yet to dispatch teams of field reporters to camp out in front of the Jump City Medical Center. Their sluggish response afforded him a much-needed respite; time to collect himself and sort out his thoughts.

He sat amidst the stillness—the solidarity—tightly gripping the base of the bench between his muscular hands—squeezing the wooden plank like a rudimentary stress-ball—until his forearms ached. He expelled a long breath and lifted his eyes from the ground. Everything looked like death: The trees and shrubs—normally lush and well-manicured—resembled skeletal hands reaching for the heavens, their vitality squelched by the bitter winter chill; Tinges of red bled into the early morning sky from its edges, giving the firmament a grisly bearing; His breath—visible to the eye from the cold—rose into the sky like an unrepentant specter before vanishing entirely.

He shuddered and lowered his gaze to the ground, taking comfort in its plainness. No matter how he tried to banish such disconcerting thoughts, they lingered in his mind like plumes of smoke; the smoldering embers remaining a constant, unpleasant reminder.

'We've been through so much together…conquered so many evils together… and we have always come out stronger.' He thought as he shifted in his seat, his right leg fidgeting of its own volition, 'But somehow—though I can't put my finger on it—this time feels different…'

He loosened his stranglehold on the wooden park bench and brought his hands to his face, running them over his brow before roughly rubbing his human eye. He was thoroughly exhausted but too anxious to consider sleeping. Instead, he took a deep breath and persisted in thought.

'It's not that Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin are injured…' He took pause and ran this notion through his head several times, unsure of whether his reasoning was correct or whether sleep-deprivation was finally catching up with him. After a moment of consideration, he pressed on. 'No… we've been in tight spots before… We have been badly injured before. On more than one occasion, each of us has cheated death. No… it's not that. It's that this time, we can't look to the forces of evil. We can't blame our misfortune on fate or chance or bad luck. We can only look in the mirror…at ourselves. It would be simple to blame all of this on Robin—this whole situation arose because of him—but, I can't help but feel responsible, like we are all to blame.' He grimaced, feeling guilty and contrite, 'Sure, Robin deceived us, but we followed him blindly and without question. Looking back on it, there were plenty of times I should have pressed harder—should have dug more deeply. Instead, I accepted his word at face value…as truth.'

As his sorrow gradually rose, building upon itself, he reached down and pulled out the small plastic detonator and studied it carefully. It was simple and unimpressive—a black casing with a single black trigger—but somehow he knew it was much more than it appeared.

'What was Slade planning?' He mused as he calibrated the sensors in his arm, preparing to run a diagnostic scan on the device's electronic signature, 'Whatever it was, it must have been serious for Beast Boy to…'

He reasoned no further. Instead, his rationale was interrupted; his mind inundated with thoughts of Beast Boy. Like flashes of lightning they appeared before him, disappearing just as quickly as they came: He thought of the day they shared at the mall just prior to the accident; how they reveled in each other's company, enjoying the simple pleasures most people take for granted. He thought of the good-natured pranks they would play on one another, if only to share a laugh and feel normal for the briefest of moments. He thought of how Beast Boy always stuck by him through good or ill; always nearby to offer an uplifting word, an attempt at humor, or a sympathetic ear. Then—like a bad dream—the image of Beast Boy's mangled body, buried beneath a mountain of rebar and jagged stone resurfaced, bringing with it all of the terror, helplessness, and woe that accompanied the memory.

He gasped and quickly shook himself from his reverie, breathing heavily—his heart pounding uproariously in his chest. He raised his hand to his head and whisked away beads of sweat which collected at his brow, trying mightily to calm himself.

'I know I failed you, BB.' He thought solemnly as he began scanning the detonator, 'But, at the very least, I can find out what you were fighting for…'

A klaxon blared, shaking him from meditation. The dissonant din startled him, disrupting the placidity of the early morning. For a moment he sat, breathing heavily and waiting for his heart to stop racing. His eyes widened with lucidity as he suddenly recalled his objective. He turned his attention toward the screen in his arm, examining the results of the scan on the device's electronic signature.

His eyes widened in horror.

"No way…"

He stared at his sensors disbelievingly, his mouth agape, as though his wind had been knocked out. At first, he believed his scanners had malfunctioned; his initial readings indicated over fifty separate signals linked to the detonator's electronic signature. Baffled and bemused, he recalibrated his systems and performed a second scan. His findings, however, did not change. Almost instantly, he felt trepidation slither up his spine like an icy serpent; his breaths became shorter and heavier as his heart pounded evermore uproariously.

'Slade…' Cyborg pondered curiously, 'What the hell were you planning?'

As he began to adjust the controls in his arm, he glance around Jump City Park, taking in his surroundings and allowing his beleaguered mind to meander: The pooling darkness began to wane, replaced by the grey light of early morning; the surrounding landscape took on an entirely different appearance. Trees and shrubs—which in darkness, looked like death—now resembled forlorn lovers, their longing and loneliness evident; The sky, softened by sunlight, looked blithe rather than bloodied; A gentle warmth filled the air, a panacea to the frigid nocturnal breeze.

As was the case with his environs, the break of dawn rejuvenated him as well. With newfound clarity, he cross-referenced the results of his scans with a geographic rendering of Jump City, pinpointing the exact location of Slade's weapons. After a moment, his calculations were complete: The closest signal was a mere four hundred meters due west.

Methodically, he rose from the park bench, his eyes fixed to his sensors; the blinking red dot on the screen in his arm calling to him like a siren's song. Absently, he ventured in the direction of the signal, intrigued and horrified by Slade's plan. Part of him—the scientist and inventor—wanted to know every aspect, while the other part—the hero and protector—was dismayed that Slade could put such a plan to action clandestinely.

He strode down deserted sidewalks, his full attention devoted to the task at hand. He was entirely single-minded: Though the sky was brimming with color, he ignored its allure. Though a gust of wind whisked by, he paid no heed.

Before long, he found himself standing in the middle of a four-way intersection in the heart of downtown Jump City, surrounded by buildings. From small businesses and eateries with broad, sweeping storefront windows, to tall, towering office buildings, some sleek and modern in design—their many windows reflecting the morning light—and some old and stately—trimmed in patina and decorated with ornate etchings and mosaics. A sigh of relief escaped him; this side of town, much like the area surrounding Will's brother's apartment, had been spared the destruction that had befallen other, less fortunate, sections of the city.

Furtively, he studied the area, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Much to his chagrin, everything appeared normal. Vexed, he looked to the screen in his arm; it indicated he was twenty meters above the target.

"Why does it always gotta be the sewers?" Cyborg moaned, irritation dampening his tone. He eyed the ground expectantly. Sure enough, a few feet in front of him he spotted a manhole cover. He shook his head dejectedly. Without a second thought, he pried the heavy steel cover off of the manhole and lowered himself inside.

He climbed down a rebar ladder, which was embedded in the concrete. Though he couldn't see what awaited him, he could hear the steady babbling of water as it freely flowed. He could feel the rush of cold, damp air as he descended further. He could smell decaying leaves and musk, remnants of autumn left to wither.

"At least it is a storm sewer and not a sanitary sewer…" He muttered to himself, setting his feet on the wet ground below. The sewers were pitch-black and fetid, the cavernous, subterranean walls enclosing around him like a coffin. Instinctually, he activated the flood light in his left shoulder. The walls and ceiling were one, forming an archway; comprised of brick and conglomerate, they were slick and damp. An artificial tributary flowed passed, carrying with it bits of leaves, sticks, and sediment.

He walked slowly, his footsteps echoing dissonantly. He kept his eyes on the coordinates displayed on his arm, his only guide through the labyrinthine tunnels. He followed the primary tunnel until he arrived at a fork. There, between the diverging lines, stood six fifty-gallon drums, tethered together by welded metal bands and reams of tangled wire. A red light blinked from atop the canisters, mounted beside a radio antenna.

"Oh my God…" Cyborg spoke, his voice a shell of itself, eyes wide and jaw lax. Carefully, he approached the metal drums, taking a knee beside them. His arm trembled of its own accord as he performed a scan on the canisters to determine their contents. Within seconds, the results came back: methylphosphonol diflouride, isopropyl alcohol, and isopropylamine.

His heart sank. A sick feeling rolled around in his gut, making him feel as though he would vomit.

"S-Sarin Gas?" He choked out. Alarmed, he brought up the results of his scan on the detonator on the screen in his arm. He ran his free hand over his face in utter shock before abruptly scrambling to his feet and racing back the way he came.

*Meanwhile*

"Garfield…"

He could hear a brusque, husky voice gently rasping his name. At first, he thought he was simply hearing things, until it hailed him once more.

"Garfield…"

His eyes darted open. He found himself lying on his back, staring up at a brilliant, unblemished blue sky—as boundless and interminable as the cosmos. The sun hung between the horizon and its apogee, flooding the landscape in its brilliant, cascading light. He darted up, raising himself to a seated position. Peering from side-to-side, he took in his surroundings: He lay amidst a patch of tall grass, still slick from morning dew, which kissed his skin, cooling him; Trees—vast in size and quantity—towered over him from all sides, their branches scraping the firmament, reaching for the sun, their leaves forming a thin canopy; Vines stretched from tree to tree or hanged to the ground, swaying to and fro in the gentle breeze.

Puzzled, he got to his feet. He stood silently, closed his eyes, and focused, allowing his other senses to take center stage. The air was thick and heavy with humidity; it smelled of musk and loam soil—dankness clung to it as well, stinging his nose. Sweat beaded on his skin and dripped from his brow, saturating his uniform, which enfolded him like a second skin. In the distance, he could hear water rushing by, babbling and flowing; its docile tones soaring to the heavens.

"Garfield…"

He concentrated intently on the sound of the gruff, rumbling voice as it lingered in the air. Without tarry, he opened his eyes and began to move toward the nebulous beckoning.

He walked through tall, green grass up to his waist, steeping carefully on the irregular ground, which was spotted with jagged rocks and uneven dips. He continued through the wooded area, pushing aside obstructing branches and side-stepping fallen trees and brushing away thick, ensnaring vines with his hands. Before long, he came to a meadow, which stretched out before him, its foliage lush, rocking in the wind. The roar of running water became more noticeable, calming him. He stepped from the woods and pressed on, forging a path through the high-grass.

"Garfield…"

The voice was loud—so close—that it seemed within reach. His curiosity piqued, overtaking all else, he bounded ahead. He found himself standing on a shoreline before a steadily flowing tributary. The river was wide—at least fifty meters across—and crystal clear; the water a pale blue at its edges and a bright aquamarine in its center. He stared at it in wonder, allowing his eyes to take in its majesty.

He approached the water's edge and gazed down at his mirror reflection. He knelt down and splashed the cool liquid on his face, reveling in its invigorating splendor. He ran his hands over his face, whisking away stray droplets before opening his eyes. Looking into the river's facsimile, he saw himself and figure looming over him—its long green mane blowing in the breeze. His heart jumped into his throat: It was the Beast.

In a quick, fluid movement, he leapt to his feet and turned around, facing the lumbering green leviathan.

"What do you want?" He demanded, his voice inundated with fear and derision.

The Beast cocked its head and glared at him, baring its teeth.

"That is what I love about you, Garfield…" It spoke haughtily, shaking its head from side-to-side knowingly, "You always cut to the chase…"

Beast Boy could feel his ire rising, brewing deep within his core. He stared at the Beast, who towered over him, its imposing musculature practically eclipsing the sun, leaving him shrouded in darkness.

"Well…" He pressed on, forcing the issue, "Why did you bring me here? What is this place?"

The Beast smiled at him… an intimidating, frightful smile of serrated, razor-sharp fangs.

"You mean you do not recognize this place?" It trilled in a primeval tone. Beast Boy shook his head, glancing around surreptitiously. "How quickly we forget…" It continued. It turned and walked over to the water. It folded its lithe paws behind its back as it stared at the horizon longingly. "I can _never_ forget this place…" It turned and glared at Beast Boy, a sinister gleam in its inhuman eyes. "Perhaps this will help you remember…"

The Beast held out one of its massive paws and ran it across the horizon. Instantly, the weather changed: The bright blue sky turned dark grey and brimmed with thick, smoky storm clouds; The wind—a gentle zephyr—began to whip and howl like an untamed savage creature; Claps of thunder sounded as lightning flashed, bringing with it a torrential rain; The river, pristine and calm, became muddied and choppy, flowing wildly—the water crashing against rocks and brutalizing the shoreline.

Suddenly, Beast Boy recognized the previously unfamiliar setting. Panic flooded his expression; he breathed heavily—frantically—as he turned his head and looked upstream. Faintly, he could see a small boat navigating downriver, carried unwillingly by the raging waters. Aboard the diminutive vessel were three figures—a tall, dirty blonde man in a white, button-down shirt; a petit blonde woman white jacket and capris; and a small, green child—clinging to one another, terror etched upon their faces.

"NO!" Beast Boy screamed. He turned to the Beast, "STOP IT!"

"No, Garfield!" It roared angrily, "Watch…"

He looked on helplessly, with tears in his eyes, as the man and woman spoke softly to the child: consoling him, assuring him that everything would be alright. He could only distinguish four words as they escaped the distraught woman's lips:

"Garfield, go! Fly away!"

Suddenly, the child changed into a small bird and took flight, disappearing into the canopy of trees. Moments later, the craft smashed against the rocks and slipped beneath the surface, dragged down by an undertow; its two occupants claimed by the rapids.

Soon after, the sky brightened and the clouds dissipated, allowing the phosphorescent sun to smile once again. The mighty winds dwindled, fading to a benign breeze and the waters calmed, pervaded by tranquility. Beast Boy, however, remained in tears, forced to relive a hellish nightmare. Between sobs, he dried his eyes with his hands, trying desperately to hold himself together.

"Why?" He demanded, an authoritative edge to his voice. Celeritously, he spun around and rushed toward the Beast until he stood inches away from It, refusing to back down. He seethed. He wanted more than anything to take a swing at his counterpart. "Why would you show me that? Why would you rehash the most painful moment of my life? For FUN?"

"No…" The Beast whimpered, receding into itself, "Because…that moment…marks my biggest failure."

Beast Boy furrowed his brow, a meditative look upon his visage. He kept his eyes fixed on the Beast; It turned and looked out upon the river, penitent in both posture and demeanor.

"In that moment," The Beast spoke slowly, allowing every syllable to resound, "We had a choice. If you embraced me…accepted me…we might have been able to save them. Instead, you neglected me and went it alone… You chose to save yourself and in doing so, abandoned the ones you loved…"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Beast Boy bellowed, his face turning red, his eyes filled with brimstone, "I was a little kid! I was so scared I could barely breathe!"

The Beast turned its head and looked at Beast Boy, its disappointment evident.

"You had a choice, Garfield." It stated plainly, "And you chose…" It turned its head and studied the placid water and skyline once more, "I resented you after that, and you pushed me further and further away; never allowing me to emerge. You kept me tethered and chained…out of fear… for years. I grew hateful of you…and bitter. I did not believe you were worthy to wield the power my presence afforded you…and I yearned to be free of your influence."

Beast Boy's eyes widened as the gears began to turn in his mind, making sense of all that transpired.

"So that is why you confronted me when I was weak." He shouted in outrage. He strode up to the Beast and grabbed hold of It firmly by the arm, "That is why you tried to take over!"

The Beast turned and faced him, offering only a nod in reply. He became incensed. He pushed the Beast away and stood tall.

"Well, here I am!" He shouted bellicosely, "Come and get me! Now's your chance!"

The Beast shook its head dismissively, staring undauntedly back at Beast Boy, whose eyes were rife with fury.

"No…" The Beast spoke gruffly, "There is no need for that anymore. You see, Garfield, you have proven to me that you are indeed worthy…"

Beast Boy's animosity devolved into confusion. He stared at the Beast with a quirked brow, disbelief suffusing his features.

"When we first met under these circumstances," It continued, explaining and elaborating, "I still felt you were unfit. You had been defeated and resigned yourself to death, which would have been the end of us both. So, I tried to take over. Unfortunately, I am but a part of you, and I only have as much influence as _you_ allow. When you stood up to me, I was forced to submit to your dominance. My opinion of you began to change then, as we convalesced. Then…" The Beast snarled, his lips curling in contempt, like a wild dog about to strike, "We were attacked. Our friends were in danger—ones we care for and love—and you…fought. Though you were still wounded, still in pain, you fought…"

It fell silent for a second and peeled its inhuman eyes from Beast Boy, returning its attention to the steadily babbling tributary. "When you were forced to choose between fighting for the lives of those you love or fleeing—fight or flight—you stood your ground. When you were weak and unable to go on, you heard me calling your name…and you trusted me…and allowed me to help you fight against our hated enemy."

The breeze kicked up; its gentle warmth like a tender embrace. The Beast's mane blew wildly about; It closed its eyes and lifted its snout into the air, inhaling deeply.

"Most of all, though," It asserted, its eyes still shut, its voice like roaring thunder, "When that wretch threatened the life of our beloved…you showed him no mercy."

"I didn't…enjoy killing him…" Beast Boy muttered vehemently, shaking his head disapprovingly, "I'm not a killer…"

The Beast roared in laughter, its fangs glistening in the sunlight.

"No, Garfield. You are not a killer. Yours is a gentle soul. Too often, the assumption is made that all things that kill are evil…that is incorrect. One who kills to survive or protect cannot be compared to one who does it for enjoyment."

Beast Boy nodded in understanding, taking Its words to heart. A hush fell between them; the wind rustling the leaves and the river's ebb and flow filled the emptiness. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"Garfield…"

He turned and glanced at the green leviathan, who looked at him unflinchingly, its fearsome expression tempered by rumination.

"Life is short. Time, however, is eternal and turns long _or_ short depending on what fills it. What is a life without love or passion…without something worth fighting for or protecting? It's lonely…It's hollow…It's empty. You have done well. All you love are alive because of you and countless others are in your debt. You have done more than most people ever dream and have accomplished what others considered impossible."

"Why are you telling me this?" Beast Boy asked inquisitively. A modicum of irritation marred his tone, frustrated by his counterpart's cryptic words.

"Because fate—like nature—has a plan for all. Try as we may to deny destiny its desires, we can only alter aspects, not the outcome…"

Beast Boy's mind raced. So many things had yet to be decided. So many things were grounded in conjecture rather than certainty: Would Jump City remain safe? Would the Titans survive all they had endured? Would Raven forgive his deception? Could his friendship with Robin be salvaged? Only so many factors could be influenced or controlled.

The Beast turned and began to walk away, stepping softly and lightly toward the tall grass and coppice.

"Wait!" Beast Boy exclaimed, a sense of urgency peppering his words, "What is it that cannot be changed? What does fate have in store?"

The Beast turned only its head, peering at the changeling out of its periphery.

"My apologies, Garfield." It spoke with uncharacteristic diffidence, "I am not all-seeing and cannot know the future." It walked ahead a few steps before pausing, "Fate has reasons that reason knows nothing of…"

The Beast turned and continued into the forest, disappearing amongst the trees; leaving Beast Boy by the steadily flowing river, lost in contemplation.

*Meanwhile*

Starfire set herself down gently on the roof of the Jump City Medical Center. After parting company with Will, she did exactly as he instructed: she exited the hospital—taking great care to make sure she was seen leaving—and traveled a safe distance away from the building. When a sufficient amount of time had passed, she took to the sky, making sure she remained unseen.

An icy gust of wind rushed by, running through her fiery locks, blowing them about unpredictably. Though the air was frigid, she paid no mind; her alien physiology unaffected by the bitter gale. She glanced around. The roof was flat, comprised of large slabs of poured concrete. In the center of the roof stood a helipad, denoted by an encircled letter 'H.' Numerous painted yellow lines—like jaundiced veins—wove in a serpentine pattern around the helipad, providing visual guides to the pilots of Mercy Flight; additionally, small spires topped with bright strobe lights rose from the four corners of the building, tracing its outline in the near-darkness. At the far end of the roof stood a set of metal double doors, cloistered by a cinderblock structure which jutted from flat concrete below. With steadfast conviction and a modicum of apprehension, she strode toward the entranceway, eager to see her friends, yet fearful of being discovered where she did not belong.

The double doors slowly slid open as she approached, revealing a double-wide elevator designed to carry patients from the roof into the hospital for treatment. Will stood inside, appearing visibly frenzied.

"You're late!" He chided her, his brow rutting as his eyes widened vehemently, "C'mon!"

Wasting no time, she stepped into the elevator. Once inside, Will turned a small, silver key in the control panel and pressed the button indicating the seventh floor. Immediately, the doors slid shut and they began their descent. The interior of the elevator was a microcosm of the hospital itself: sleek and modern yet sterile and cold. The walls were metallic and uninviting, white linoleum tiles adorned the floor, and intensely bright fluorescent lights burned overhead, shielded behind a thick, Plexiglas fixture.

Neither spoke. Will stared ahead blankly at his mirror image in the elevator wall, his expression indiscernible, his mind clearly elsewhere. Starfire's mind was also adrift. Thoughts of Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy remained ubiquitous, providing a maelstrom of distraction. Will's taciturnity, however, gnawed at her; she felt like a small child being punished following a scolding.

"My apologies…" She muttered sheepishly.

Will turned his head and looked at her quizzically.

"For arriving late…" She continued earnestly, as though convincing him of her wrongdoing, "I merely lost track of time… I just began walking and…alone…with my thoughts… I'm sorry."

"Don't be…" Will replied. He looked down to the floor for a moment—his eyes closed, his jaw hanging lax—fatigue taking a toll on him. He drew in a deep breath and held it—savored it—before slowly exhaling. Refreshed, he raised his eyes to her. "I'm not upset… I guess I'm just…feeling a lot like you are right now." He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief, "You know, I've never felt this way before…so nervous, so worried. Not here anyway. When I am around the hurt or sick, I'm usually at ease, but right now… I'm petrified…"

He trailed off and looked down at the floor; thoughts whirling around in his head like test tubes on a centrifuge, allowing silence to settle between them once more. The elevator slowed, coming to a rest on the seventh floor. Roused by the sudden stoppage, Will snapped to attention, his sapience returning.

"I've already informed the staff of your arrival…" He spoke, removing the silver key from the elevator's control panel, "They are sympathetic to your situation and will overlook your presence. They have been instructed to disavow any knowledge of your being here if they are questioned…"

A look of panic crept across Starfire's face. While she understood his words, the secretive nature of her visit alarmed and perplexed her; almost immediately, anxiety shot through her like quicksilver.

"I should not be here." She whimpered, her voice quavering, "The risk is far too great. I do not wish to endanger anyone by being where I do not belong…"

Will gently squeezed her shoulder in consolation, hoping to allay her concerns. He smiled softly. His visage warmed; amity spreading like ripples through water.

"Everything will be alright." He assured her, nods punctuating his words, "If there is one place you _do _belong it is with the ones you love."

Despite Will's assuagement, Starfire's expression remained largely unchanged, her conscience still nagging at her. After a moment, she nodded in acquiescence.

"Good." He remarked tersely, a wry smile upon his face, "Now follow me; I'll take you to your friends."

He stepped from the elevator and gestured for her to follow. The corridor was wide and long. The walls were coated in a white semi-gloss, which reflected the bright overhead lighting; similarly, light bounced off of several expansive windows which stretched across the walls, breaking the monotony of the otherwise staid décor. In keeping with the elevator, pallid linoleum tiles covered the floor. Most noticeable, however, were the enumerable scrub-clad figures darting through the hallway with diligent urgency; each performing a specific duty or task. Orders were barked and acknowledged, questions were asked and answered, courses of action were planned and executed; an acrimonious vocal torrent reverberated through the cavernous hall, augmenting the surrealism. From where Starfire stood, the seventh floor appeared endless; a cavalcade of light and sound…of order and chaos.

Will led the way, walking briskly down the hall; his footfalls light and graceful, his steps quick and even. He weaved in between crowds of his colleagues, sidestepped carts of supplies, and cleared a small path for Starfire, who followed closely behind, barely able to keep up.

Starfire peered circumspectly around the seventh floor as she stayed close to Will, trying to match his grueling pace. As they passed the first long window, however, she stopped walking and stood still, trying to get a better look. The window was comprised of shatterproof glass—wire wove in a meshed pattern between both panes of glass. Stretching out beyond the window stood a vast room. It, too, was whitewashed, but unlike the corridors, it contained a cornucopia of machinery. From her vantage, she recognized some of the equipment: an electrocardiograph machine, a respirator, and a digital x-ray machine. Yet, at a cursory glance, many of the devices were indistinguishable. A large, stainless steel operating table stood in the center of the room, underneath a series of recessed phosphorescent lights. A small cluster of medical workers—the trauma team—stood huddled around the table, feverishly working with unfettered focus and concentration. Before she could look closely enough to see who lay on the operating table, Will's voice brought her back to reality.

"Starfire, are you okay?" He asked, practically shouting so his words would reach her amidst the dissonance. He looked puzzled: his brow knitted, his head cocked slightly, his eyes practically begging for an answer.

"My apologies…" Starfire replied, almost too quickly. She stared at him blankly as she tried to formulate a logical and cogent response, "I merely lost you in the crowd…"

"I was wondering how I managed to get so far ahead of you…" He spoke, a forgiving smile brightening his countenance, "I know I am not the easiest person to try and follow…when I'm 'in the zone' I just…go. Well, we should probably keep moving…"

Though she knew she had to go with him, she found it difficult to will herself to move. While she greatly appreciated the risks Will—and by extension, the rest of the staff—was taking, her mind was captivated by the scene unfolding in the operating room; she wondered which of her friends lay on the stainless steel table, under the blinding lights, tended to by a cadre of medical professionals.

"Will," She spoke, her voice but an echo, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the recovery room at the end of the hall." He replied instantly, without looking back, "Raven is resting in there. She should be coming around soon."

They continued down the corridor until they came to the last door on the right. Will reached into the pant's pocket of his scrubs and pulled out his keys. He fumbled with them clumsily for a moment before locating the correct one.

"I made sure I locked the door after the nurse changed her IV." He explained as he slipped the key into the lock and swung the door open, "I didn't want anyone to disturb her…" After propping the door open, he gestured for her to enter.

Starfire stepped into the dimly lit domicile. All of the lights were off; the computer monitor of the electrocardiograph provided the only light in the room, save for the faint vestiges of daylight filtering in through the window. The room itself was neither spacious nor gracious: a white supply cabinet stood on the opposite wall, neighbored by a garbage can and a red biohazard container. A hospital bed—where Raven lay motionlessly—was placed in the center of the room, flanked by the ECG machine and an IV line; beside the bed stood a lone, cushioned, wooden chair.

Raven's face was softened by repose. She was dressed in a pale blue hospital gown; it was evident by the lay of the fabric that her abdomen had been treated and re-bandaged. Her chest rose and fell regularly, almost in-sync with the steady bleating of the electrocardiograph monitoring her heart rate.

Starfire slowly approached Raven's bedside, taken aback by how weak and vulnerable she looked. Raven never showed weakness. Even when faced with the end of the world and her subsequent destruction, she was more concerned with the safety of the team than her own well-being. As she looked upon the slumbering sorceress, she could feel a swell of emotion brimming within her.

"Hey," Will spoke, standing in the doorway, his expression fraught with concern, "Are you going to be alright?"

Starfire peeled her eyes from Raven and looked at Will. At first, her visage was ambiguous. After a brief pause, however, she shook her head from side-to-side.

"I do not know…"

Will nodded assent, signaling his understanding.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now," He began, like a war-torn veteran speaking to a greenhorn, "But things will get better. That is probably the only upside to hitting rock bottom; you can't sink any further."

Without another word, he turned and left the room.

Starfire felt weak in the knees. She wilted into the chair at Raven's bedside, her mind a disheveled whirlwind of thought: She thought of how things once were; of her past and all that filled it. She thought of the present; how everything and everyone she cared for teetered perilously between life and death. Most of all though, she pondered the future, which looked more bleak and dismal than ever.

As she sat, with nothing but her thoughts and the ECG for company, Starfire began to weep.

*Meanwhile*

Cyborg stood a block away from the Jump City Medical Center, his gaze fixed on the imposing structure, which looked embossed against the early morning sky; his mind racing, fluttering from one thought to the next without relent.

He immediately harkened back to the discovery of Slade's weaponary, which sent shivers down his spine and through his body. No matter how he tried, he could not shake the pangs of dread that continually prodded him.

"He finally did it…" Cyborg mused. He leaned back against the side of a brick building, shifting his weight off of his feet. "Slade did it. He had us…" He shook his head in disbelief, "He did everything right. He took advantage of Robin's mistake. He took advantage of our grief. He launched an effective diversion and kept us all occupied long enough to put a doomsday plan into action. Hell, he even had a plan to survive the fallout…and he did it single-handedly…secretively…"

He moved away from the side of the building and peered around the corner toward the Jump City Medical Center. He could tell that press had started to congregate: several large, TV vans had parked across the street from the hospital—their antennae fully extended, prepared to transmit live footage; reporters and cameramen swarmed about in droves, vying for advantageous vantage points; directly beside the hospital's main entrance stood a lectern, wired for sound—numerous microphones from every station atop it.

Exasperatedly, he sighed. He never enjoyed dealing with the press, preferring—whenever possible—to defer the duty to Robin, who handled such situations with tactful confidence. Moreover, this was no ordinary press conference. Since footage had been leaked, details could not be so easily altered or withheld; the media knew exactly what to expect, and worse yet, their enthusiasm was palpable.

'Look at 'em…" Cyborg harrumphed, seething. His hands clenched into involuntary fists as he looked on from afar, disgusted by the lack of respect shown his fallen comrades, "They don't even know how close they came… They are going about their business…their lives…never realizing that if not for Beast Boy and Robin…" He spat the Boy Wonder's name as though it left a foul taste in his mouth, "They would all be dead right now… We all would be…"

He fell silent, staring mindlessly at the crowd, entangled in his thoughts. He knew what he _had _to do: Protect the Titan's image at all costs. Yet, he knew that doing so was more than simple damage control—it was insidious. If he followed through with the ruse, what sort of precarious precedent would be set? Would it become acceptable for them to deceive the public if it was for the 'greater good?' If so, where would the line be drawn? What was to stop them from abusing their authority and the citizen's trust, thus becoming more like the villains they so ardently maligned? Then, there was what he _wanted _to do: Tell the unadulterated truth. Doing so, however, was just as risky as lying. How would the public view such a close call? Would they be relieved that certain death was abated, or would they be alarmed that their trusted heroes were fallible? Could the Titans recover from such a blow?

Cyborg took a deep breath, steadying his thoughts and gathering his courage. He swallowed hard and began to approach the huddled throng, guided by his conscience and conjecture.

The crowd of reporters parted, clearing a path to the lectern for him. The journey to the podium was sensory overload: The frenzied din of a myriad of reporters shouting all at once, blindingly bright camera flashes, and the degradation of civility—pushing, shoving, and jostling among the press—as curiosity overwhelmed reason.

As he took to the lectern, the reporters and cameramen before him silenced themselves, listening intently to any information he could provide. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth; before he could speak, however, he was interrupted.

"Cyborg! Jackson Banks, Channel Twelve News…" A heavyset man with thick, plastic-framed glasses and a mop of curly brown hair interjected unabashedly, "Initial reports speculated that both Beast Boy and Robin were seriously injured. Can you confirm or deny these claims?"

Taken aback by the man's brazenness, but nonetheless resolute, he formulated his reply:

"Erm…Uh…" He stammered nervously before finding his voice, "Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin were injured during an altercation earlier this evening… No immediate information will be given regarding their conditions or the nature of the incident."

"Cyborg! Melissa Stolz, Channel Nine." A young, blonde woman in a too-tight white blouse exclaimed immediately, barely allowing him to finish, "Sources claim that the criminal mastermind known as Slade was behind the recent attacks on our city. What would you say to Jump City residents who fear for the safety of their families?"

Again, shocked by the gall of the media, yet determined to speak his piece, Cyborg responded:

"We are doing everything in our power to keep the city—and all those who call it home—safe…"

"But," Jackson Banks cut in, shaking his head back and forth in mock-disgust, "With three Titans out of commission, can you honestly assure us that _everything _in your power is being done?"

"Yes!" Melissa Stolz added adamantly, flipping her hair about haughtily, a look of condescension upon her face, "How can we—as citizens—trust the Titans to defend the city? After the recent attacks—from the Jump City Fuel Company to the assault on this very hospital—how can we take comfort in your protection? Will your team be able to handle threats to the city?"

Cyborg could feel the blood rushing to his face as his ire rose. He gripped down tightly on the sides of the lectern, eliciting creaks and squeals from the wood. It was bad enough that Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin—though deserving—were so badly wounded protecting the city, but the nonchalant, self-centered, nigh-apathetic attitude adopted by the local media was simply too much for him to bear. Abandoning his stoic veneer, he allowed his truest feelings to bleed through.

"Look…" Cyborg began soberly. He shifted his weight on the lectern, allowing his body to relax. His expression, however, remained taut and stern, "I know what you want… You want peace of mind. You want me to tell you that everything is going to be alright." He paused for a moment and ran his hand over his face, rubbing his tired eye, "But I can't make that promise… I can only offer you the truth as I see it…the good and the bad."

He deliberated stopped and waited, scanning the sea of faces before him. The reporters stood silently, staring back at him with wide eyes.

"Here is the truth…" He continued, his booming voice filling the cool morning air, "Slade was behind the attacks on the city's infrastructure; he destroyed the Jump City Fuel Company and spearheaded the attack on the JCMC. These incidents, however, were minor compared to what he had planned…" He swallowed hard and studied the countenances in front of him, watching as they flushed with shock and astonishment, "Slade used the destruction of the Fuel Company as a diversion…effective misdirection. While all emergency personnel and first responders were busy clearing the debris from the site, he planted approximately fifty biological weapons around the city. Using the storm sewers, he planned to detonate the chemicals remotely and allow the poisonous vapors to diffuse throughout the city…"

"And just what kind of chemical threat are you implying here, Cyborg?" Jackson Banks asked eagerly, his tone devoid of its former smugness.

"Slade possessed Sarin Gas." Cyborg replied candidly. Gasps of horror and manic murmuring escaped the befuddled crowd, who immediately recognized the agent as a potent neurotoxin, "During the course of my follow-up investigation, I stumbled upon one of these devices. With the amount Slade had, he could have easily killed everyone within a thirty mile radius."

The crowd's whispering grew into frenetic upheaval. Voices grew loud and hoarse with worry; professional, composed demeanors were overcome by instinctual self-preservation. After a moment, the once-decorous throng became a living being in its own right; pulsating with the movement of the petrified and panicked.

"CALM DOWN!" Cyborg hollered, his voice thundering over the riotous horde. "I have turned over all of my data and findings to the Jump City Police Department, who have dedicated both the bomb squad and hazmat specialists to the disposal of these weapons. As an added measure, I have jammed the electronic detonation frequency linked to the weapons; they can no longer be remotely detonated. With Jump City's Finest aware of the situation and the location of all of the chemical weapons, I can assure you that the city is safe from harm."

He looked out upon the members of the media as they shared a collective sigh of relief; their fears allayed, their qualms quelled. Faces gnarled by terror and anxiety softened. Yelps and yawps of fright were replaced with shrieks of joy and squeals of delight. What was once a chaotic sea of flesh now resembled a reflecting pool; the momentary madness that seized the crowd vanishing like a shadow in darkness. Mentally he cursed them…he envied them. They were safe from harm and from heartache. They could return to their lives and put everything that occurred behind them. He was not as fortunate. The city was safe, yes, but his friends—his family—was in shambles. He cleared his throat, gaining their attention, and began to speak:

"The city has survived this ordeal…Slade has not. He succumbed to injuries he sustained in battle. I'm here to tell you that there is _one_ person solely responsible for saving us all and for bringing a madman to justice…"

The awestruck and dumbfounded crowd clung to Cyborg's every word. Reporters frantically scribbled notes into their notepads; Cameramen snapped countless photographs and documented every syllable of his speech on videotape for posterity. Anticipation rose into the air palpably, like an early morning fog, as they silently begged for an answer.

"…Beast Boy…"

A low rumble of laughter rippled through the huddled mass, making shipwreck of its reverence. The subdued sniggering infuriated Cyborg, catalyzing his rage.

"SHOW SOME RESPECT!" He belted belligerently, his neck muscles tensing, his eye narrowed in contempt. He breathed in and out heavily, trying to moderate himself. "Beast Boy is the _only _reason _any_ of us are alive right now, and I will _not_ let him be mocked! Let me tell you something…" He lowered his voice, however it retained its edge, "Beast Boy was badly wounded—beaten from head to toe and alone when he faced Slade. Yet, he found the strength to stay and fight when anyone else would have turned tail. Now, he is lying in a hospital bed…fighting for his life… When you needed him, he came through. But now—in his hour of need—you…laugh? You all ought to be ashamed…"

He eyed the members of the press, gauging their reaction to his words. Many appeared contrite or genuinely remorseful, while others looked guilty or embarrassed, humility unwillingly thrust upon them.

"Beast Boy has done more for this city—for this world—than you will ever know." He spoke zealously, his words rolling from his tongue with resounding radiance, "And tonight, when he was forced to choose between his well-being and yours… He gave of himself unselfishly."

Cyborg looked down at the lectern, studying the swirling patterns in the wood's grain, his mind fixed on Beast Boy. With righteous indignation, he looked up at the gathered mass in front of him and shook his head disapprovingly.

"I just hope it wasn't all in vain…"

Before the members of the press could find their voices, he turned away from the lectern and stepped inside of the hospital, passed the security detail manning the entrance. He hung his head dejectedly as he ambled to the partitioned waiting area, his shoulders slumped forward morosely. He found an empty seat and plopped down, feeling as though he was trapped inside an interminable nightmare…the realization of his fears. He rubbed his tired eye and yawned, exhausted yet unable to find peace. He looked around, ensuring that no one was looking too closely, and activated the communicator in his arm. Once the static subsided, Starfire appeared on-screen. Though she smiled brightly, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, as though she had been crying.

"Cyborg!" She spoke mellifluously, "How did you fare?"

"We have a lot to discuss, Star…" He replied almost inaudibly, not wanting to attract attention to himself, "But I took care of the press. Any updates?"

She nodded quickly, her enthusiasm apparent.

"Will just stopped by and spoke with me." She explained, "Robin is stable and recovering in the Intensive Care Unit and Raven is resting…No news yet on Beast Boy. I am most worried…"

His expression faded. Though he was pleased to hear that Raven and Robin were doing well, the lack of word regarding Beast Boy's condition troubled him.

"Me too, Star… me too…" He muttered, an overwhelming, noxious feeling churning in his gut. Quickly he changed the subject. "Do you think you could come get me? There is nothing else I can do down here and I want to be there when they wake up…"

Again, Starfire nodded.

"Yes." She averted her eyes, mulling over the best possible course of action. "Leave the hospital and get a safe distance away. Be certain you are not followed. When you are ready, send me your coordinates."

He nodded at her, signifying his appreciation, but could not bring himself to smile. As he stood and began to head for the exit, a strange sensation filled him: He felt hollow…whittled away…like a stone eroded by water over time. With every step, he ventured toward uncertainty…toward unanswered questions and unsolved riddles…to a place where his heart and his fears converged.


	28. ExtremeUnction

Chapter 28: Extreme-Unction

A steady, acrimonious beeping blared, filling his sensitive ears. It was faint at first—muffled—but after a few moments, it became more pronounced, coming across loud and clear. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a whimper emerged. He opened his eyes, but squinted them shut immediately; overwhelmed by the intense brightness surrounding him. He groaned and brought his hands to his face, hoping to assuage his eyes, which burned feverishly. Before he could reach them, however, he felt a plastic tube running across his cheeks and into his nostrils. Puzzled, he began to open his eyes once more—this time more slowly and methodically. The room came into focus: fluorescent lights recessed into a white, tile ceiling; white walls adorned with grey cabinets; and a large bay window to his left. Machines—whirring and humming doggedly—encircled him, from and electrocardiograph machine beside his bed to several large devices placed along the wall. Alarmed, he jolted up, unsure of where he was. Instantly, he yelped in pain and wrapped his arms around his midsection, which was tender to the touch. Frightened and in agony, he breathed heavily through clenched teeth, choking back a scream.

"I can't believe it!" A woman's voice shrieked, clearly awestruck, "He's…he's awake!"

Beast Boy lifted his head and glanced in the direction of the voice. He saw two women standing nearby—one young brunette in yellow scrubs, the other old and matronly, peering back at him over her bifocal glasses. Both stood, shock pervading their expressions, staring at him with astonishment in their eyes and bated breath.

"Vi…" The older woman spoke, her voice raspy and strained, "Go get Dr. Sinclair…he should be in his office…"

The young brunette, however, did not move. Instead, she continued to stare, her mind elsewhere.

"Vi!" The veteran nurse repeated, tapping her gently on the shoulder as she spoke, "Can you please go get Dr. Sinclair?"

This time, the girl shook herself from her daze. She nodded in reply before heading toward the door, all the while refusing to take her eyes off of him. As she reached the doorway, however, she stopped and remained still, as though collecting her thoughts. Abruptly, she about-faced and approached the side of his bed. Without a word, she delicately laid her hand upon his shoulder; he returned her gaze, bewildered and confused.

"Thank you…" She said with the softness of a summer breeze, her voice sweet and sincere, like birdsong, "Thank you so much…"

Before he could respond, she turned and exited the room, her brown ponytail bouncing from side-to-side as she walked away. His expression faded as he lay back down, unable to prop himself up any longer.

"You gave us quite a scare." The older nurse spoke staidly. She looked down upon him with a smile upon her face; lines around her eyes and mouth became visible as she beamed, accenting the traces of grey in her hair. "We weren't expecting you to wake so soon… Do you know where you are?"

"H-hospital..?" He managed, his voice crackling; a side effect of dry air and disuse. She nodded assent and began checking the various machines that surrounded him.

"I would ask you how you feel, but that seems like a stupid question." She continued as she scribbled down notes on a clipboard. After a moment, she stopped writing and watched as he gently ran his hands over his body, examining his injuries. "Are you in pain? If so, I can give you something for it…"

"I'll…manage…" He replied with all the honesty he could muster. As he ran his hand over his bandaged left shoulder, however, he winced, betraying his façade.

"I can't help you if you won't let me…" She chided him exasperatedly, "My body aches just looking at yours…" She turned around, opened one of the cabinets, and scanned the shelves carefully and thoroughly. "You've done so much for the city…the least I can do is make sure you are comfortable."

Beast Boy's mind raced. Last he knew, he was standing beside the river after his conversation with the Beast, collecting his thoughts. His heart began to thunder, pounding evermore rapidly as uncertainty crept into his mind, accompanied by fear and worry; the electrocardiograph droned rampantly, filling the air with its cacophonous wail.

"My…friends…" Beast Boy muttered. A sharp surge of pain tore through him; he bit his lower lip to keep himself from crying out. "Where…are they?"

"Don't worry, son…" She responded, nodding quickly, hoping to put his mind at ease. "Your friends are here…and they really want to see you…" Suddenly, her countenance dropped, filled with disappointment, "But you need your rest. Doctor's orders… Your condition isn't…"

"I don't care!" He hollered, his eyes ablaze with boundless passion, "I…need…to see…them."

An acute pain twisted through his body, He tensed all of his muscles against it, bracing himself. His visage gnarled in anguish; though the agony was unbearable, he did his best to moderate himself.

"I'm sorry…" She looked down at him remorsefully, her eyes welling with tears. She did not speak at first, focusing instead on maintaining her composure and professional demeanor. Reluctantly, she turned toward him with a small amber bottle and a syringe in hand. "I'm sorry I have to do this…you've done so much…but the doctor's orders were to keep you medically sedated until your wounds healed."

His heart pounded frantically as she approached his bedside.

"No!" He screamed as loudly as he could, "NO! My friends! Please, NO!"

She looked down upon him once more. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she inserted the syringe into the amber bottle and pulled up on the piston, filling the tube, her hands quavering all the while. Her lips parted, but she remained reticent, unable to convey her feelings.

"NO!" He caterwauled. His cries pierced the air. He thrashed about wildly, rattling the sidebars of the bed. With every movement, he suffered; his battered body failing him. As she drew the syringe closer to his intravenous line, his breaths staccatoed; fear, resentment, and sorrow filled him. "Cyborg! Starfire! RAVEN!"

As the nurse moved to insert the syringe into his IV, a brusque, roaring voice startled her.

"STOP!" The voice was strong and forceful, drowning out everything else in the room. She immediately froze, atrophied by apprehension. Beast Boy, however, sighed in relief: He immediately recognized the voice as Will's.

Will strode imposingly into the room, his steps even and measured, his expression stern. Without hesitation, he stormed toward the nurse, who began to tremble, her nerves frazzled and frayed.

"Maureen!" He exclaimed, berating her, "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm just…uh…" She rambled. She glared vacantly back at Will, trying fruitlessly to explain herself. She cleared her throat and rubbed her hands together nervously, "Will… I'm just following orders. Dr. Sinclair ordered that Beast Boy remain under medical sedation until his wounds were healed. I can't disobey him… My career would be over..."

Will nodded, but did not speak. He looked over at Beast Boy before setting his gaze back on Maureen, who stood before him on the verge of tears.

"Look, Maureen," Will began softly, pleadingly, "I ran into Vi on the way over here… Dr. Sinclair went home this evening. She called him, but it will take him a while to get here, between backed-up traffic and the crowd out front. Why don't you go check on the other patients… I'll handle everything in here."

She looked at Will knowingly. He returned her gaze emphatically, nodding insistently, offering her a way out of an internecine situation. Without pause, she handed him the small amber bottle and syringe. A faint, yet noticeable smile traced across her face.

"Thank you, Will." She spoke sweetly, her relief apparent. She headed for the door before stopping in her tracks. She turned her head and looked at Beast Boy, who writhed in pain and moaned in agony, "And Thank you, Beast Boy…the debt this city owes you can never be repaid…"

Quickly and quietly, she left the room. Will examined the bottle carefully before setting it and the syringe on the counter.

"Hey Beast Boy…" He spoke, a slight smile upon his face, "We HAVE to stop meeting this way…"

"How's Raven..? Where's Raven?" Beast Boy murmured, grimacing in anguish. Will, however, did not immediately reply. His eyes dropped to the floor and his warm expression faded, belying his jovial demeanor. Noticing his reluctance to respond, Beast Boy became anxious—his stomach turned noxiously as his breathing quickened—before pressing the matter more forcefully, "Will! TELL ME!"

"Ok, fine…Jeez…" He began, vexed by the changeling's abstemious, uncompromising attitude, "She's going to be fine…She's down the hall, resting in one of the recovery rooms. Physically, aside from the wound to her midsection, she's alright. But, she's weak; she pushed herself too far. She's only been awake a few times for a couple of minutes each time."

Beast Boy cocked his head and quirked an eyebrow, thoroughly puzzled. His wounds seethed; an acerbic, twisting ache ran through him like a blade. It took all of his strength to appear virile when—in truth—he was suffering.

"H-How..?" He inquired earnestly, "H-how did…she…get hurt?"

"After you dropped me on my ass and stormed out," Will quipped half-jokingly, a slight edge bolstering his words. He grabbed the clipboard from the end of Beast Boy's bed and began to flip through it, "Rebecca and I kept her comfortable… Until Cyborg and Starfire showed up and burst in. After he used his headlock of doom on me and she gave Rebecca a concussion by bouncing her head off of the wall like a rubber ball, Raven told them you were alive and where to find you. After that, she opened up this…wormhole…thing, and they disappeared."

Beast Boy glared at Will. Though he said nothing, his eyes practically begged for an answer—for more information. Will quickly took note and held his hands up dismissively.

"That's all I know…" He asserted, "I'm a little fuzzy on all of the details…" He hung the clipboard back on the end of Beast Boy's bed. He peered out the window, staring at the night sky; the stars twinkled and glinted brilliantly, the city's silhouette traced in light against the darkness. "All I know for certain is that you saved the city and everyone in it, from Slade. It's been all over the news that last couple of days."

Another sharp pain cut through Beast Boy, but he refused to submit to it; a low growl his only acknowledgement of its presence. Deftly, he wrapped one arm around his abdomen while the other clung to the sidebar of his bed, keeping him upright.

"Days?" He yelled, his voice strained and hoarse, "How…How long was I out?"

Will sighed, ran his hands over his brow and through his hair. He was vacillating; hesitant to say more.

"Four days…" He replied, nary above a whisper. "Long enough for the doctor who is treating you—Doctor Sinclair—to go home for some rest…"

Again, a befuddled look adorned Beast Boy's face.

"The night the hospital was attacked…" Will continued patiently, "Dr. Andrews got hurt…badly. He is still in Intensive Care. So Dr. Sinclair—the second in command—performed your surgery…" Will paused and frowned a little, his eyes surreptitiously darting over to the clipboard hanging from the end of Beast Boy's bed, "To make matters worse, he wouldn't let Cyborg or Starfire up here to see you, Raven, or Robin. He's a bit of a control freak and he doesn't like 'outsiders' in the hospital."

_What is a life without love or passion…without something worth fighting for or protecting? It's lonely…It's hollow…It's empty…_

Beast Boy took his arm from around his abdomen and brought it to his face. He grabbed hold of the plastic respirator tubes and tore them from his cheeks and nostrils. Without pause, he unclipped the electrocardiograph monitor from his finger. He reached for the IV needle in his arm as Will rushed to his side.

"What the hell are you doing?" Will shouted frenetically, his eyes bugging out in disbelief, "Beast Boy, please, lay back down…"

Beast Boy wrapped the offending arm back around his midsection. He tensed his muscles against the shooting pain, which began in his torso and worked through his body before ending in his extremities.

"I'm sorry, Will…" He replied, his voice wavering, his tone dampened by sorrow, "I _need_ to see them…even if I have to go to them…"

"You don't need to do this…" Will reasoned, his expression brightening, his lips curving into a crooked grin. "I took care of it. I snuck Cyborg and Starfire in through the roof. We had some close calls when Dr. Sinclair was here, but they remained undetected. Now… please… I'm _begging _you… Lay back down." Will averted his eyes to the floor briefly before raising his gaze to meet Beast Boy's, "The more you reopen your wounds, the longer and more painful your recovery will be…"

_Because fate—like mature—has a plan for us all. Try as we may to deny destiny its desires, we can only alter aspects, not the outcome…_

Beast Boy looked directly at Will, who refused to look him in the eye, directing his attention elsewhere amongst a myriad of convenient distractions. As he fiddled with the controls on the ECG—turning it on silent and stand-by—Beast Boy cerebrated. He questioned Will's suddenly erratic behavior. Will was normally laid back and forthright; seeing him act so peculiarly was disconcerting. Then, he thought of the nurse's tone as she spoke of his condition. Slowly the pieces started to fit together and the answer—like a mosaic—came to mind, piece by piece.

_Fate has reasons that reason knows nothing of…_

His eyes widened knowingly. A long sigh escaped him and his heart skipped a beat, gripped by shock, disbelief, and woe. He swallowed hard, struggling to choke in a breath.

"Beast Boy," Will spoke softly. His eyes were filled with pain and sadness, which belied the smile upon his face, "Don't worry…Everything will be alright…"

"Will," Beast Boy spoke, a sheepish grin upon his face, "You're a great friend…" He sighed heavily. His shoulders slumped forward as his chest fell, "But you are a lousy liar… I'm finished. It's written all over your face…"

Will shook his head from side-to-side, obstinately refusing to relinquish the lie. He turned toward the cabinets and began to rummage through them hurriedly, with little care or prudence.

"No, no, no…: He warbled, absorbed by the dissonant symphony of pill bottles clattering and rattling as they fell, "You're going to be alright…you're going to be okay. There has to be _something_ in here that can help."

"Will…" Beast Boy spoke stridently. His voice, however did not reach Will, who persisted in his entranced, feverish search. He opened and slammed cabinet doors like a man possessed; small glass bottles rolled to the floor and shattered, other supplies—like gauze and sterile pads—were strewn about, falling around him like tickertape.

"WILL!"

This time, he stopped and stood still. Hush quickly usurped acrimony, making the room seem even smaller and more constraining than before. Without turning around, he leaned against the countertop for support, hanging his head dejectedly.

"Will, listen to me…" Beast Boy directed, his words soft yet firm, "I know…this is it for me…" He trailed off as he searched for the right words, "It just…feels so much different this time…so much more absolute."

Will slowly turned around. His face was rubicund; his eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears, which streamed down his cheeks and dropped to the floor. "No… It just can't be…" He managed between violent sobs, "We were able…to save you before. You can make it… I-I know you can…"

Beast Boy felt a swell of sadness course through him. The prospect of dying did not frighten him; he had been to death's door previously and knew that fear—warranted or not—could not alter _fait accompli_. At that moment, as he stared at Will—his friend, the good-natured man he'd come to know—he realized all of the pain his death would cause and all of the sorrow it would sustain. In that moment, he knew he had one final mission to undertake.

"Will…" He began, struggling to speak; anguish and grief gripping him, "Please…you are one of the strongest people I know… Don't cry for me. You have done so much… You were there for me when I…when I was lost. When everything seemed hopeless and life seemed hollow, you were there." He coughed dryly, hacking virulently, before catching his breath, "Last time, I survived…but I would not have _lived_ if you hadn't been there to help me see passed myself…my desire for revenge, my anger, my selfishness. If it wasn't for you, I might have joined Slade. YOU did that Will… YOU saved me."

Will covered his eyes with his hands and continued to weep, inhaling in short, spasmodic bursts; his body jerking with every breath.

"I'm honored to call you my friend, Will." He continued his voice growing evermore distant, "When all is said and done, I hope you hold your head high…knowing that." He closed his eyes and breathed in and out deeply, looking faint, "I have…just one more favor…to ask…"

Will dried his eyes with the back of his hands, trying mightily to collect and compose himself.

"Anything…"

"I have been given a gift…" Beast Boy replied with a smile, his hands trembling as his grip on the sidebars began to weaken, "After…my accident…I felt cheated… because my friends…all thought I had died…and I was alone." He shook his head roughly, rousing himself; distancing himself from unconsciousness. "I have a second chance… a chance to say goodbye… to let them know how I truly feel…"

Will nodded adamantly. He volte-faced and scoured the countertop, sifting through the various bottles of medication upon it. After a moment of searching, he reached into the cabinet and pulled out a fresh syringe. Quickly, he prepped it and whirled back around.

"I've filled it with methcathinone and epinephrine." Will declared gruffly, gesturing toward the needle in his hand, "It will dull your pain and keep you conscious…for a while…" He inserted the syringe into Beast Boy's intravenous line and allowed the drugs to take effect, "I am going to go get Cyborg and Starfire…" He paused, struggling with himself, "They don't know…about…"

"It's okay." Beast Boy assured him, "I'll tell them."

"Dr. Sinclair is on his way here…" Will muttered disconsolately, a trace of panic in his tone, "I will keep him from disturbing you."

A knowing silence—a tacit understanding—permeated the room. Will knew that Beast Boy—the hero responsible for defeating Slade and saving Jump City—was going to die. Similarly, Beast Boy knew that Will's days at the Jump City Medical Center were numbered; deceiving a doctor and interfering in the medical process being two serious—nigh-unforgivable—infractions. Both stood, on the edge of forever, united by a single moment—a defining moment—in time.

Will took Beast Boy's hand and pulled him into a half-hug.

"Thank you…" Will spoke softly, "For my life. For giving me a chance to make a difference… It's been a privilege."

"No…" Beast Boy replied, tears stinging his eyes, "Thank _you_ for believing in me… for seeing the good in me when I thought there wasn't any left."

With an understanding nod and a smile—much like how he entered Beast Boy's life—Will turned toward the door and walked out of the room.

Beast Boy remained, holding himself upright by the sidebars of his bed, his mind jumping from thought to thought like a hummingbird flitting from flower to flower. The room was eerily quiet; the low hum of the respirator his sole companion He glanced out the window, taking in the cityscape against a curtain of twilight, accented by the astral sky. Solemnly, he sighed, his thoughts turning—for the first time—to himself.

He thought of his life and all that led him to this point: The bite of the green simian which caused him to contract the Sakutia virus; His parents' relentless perseverance, tirelessly searching for a cure; Their subsequent demise in an accident…a turn of events he should have been able to prevent; His abuse at the hands of Nicholas Galtry; His tenure with the Doom Patrol—his adoptive family—and all of the elation and enmity that accompanied it; Finally, his time with the Titans, his closest friends, all of the joy and sorrow—and all that lay between—that they had experienced…battling evil, salvaging innocence, and enduring hardship…together.

He thought of his friends and the lessons they had taught him, merely by living at his side. With a smile, he thought of Starfire's boundless, almost child-like joy and wonder. She taught him to never stop finding and appreciating the magic in life, whether grandiose or seemingly commonplace. Her enthusiasm and _joie de vivre_ were rare, yet undeniably admirable qualities.

He thought of Cyborg, whose friendship and humor made life—even at its worst—more tolerable. Moreover, Cyborg was like him…outwardly different…who stuck out in public, often garnering leers of curiosity and ridicule. Though he resented being singled out, he never let it deter him from being himself. Cyborg taught him that there was nothing in life that could not be overcome.

His smile faded as he thought of Robin, his leader. At best, Robin was fiercely loyal and dedicated, intensely self-moderating, and incomparably driven. At worst, he was obsessive, vindictive, anal-retentive, and uncompromising. He and Robin never shared a close bond, yet the Boy Wonder still showed him the high personal cost of blind zealotry. Robin was the face of the Titans, a disciple of Batman…the Golden Boy who could do no wrong. Yet, when forced to choose between the life of a friend and his pride, he chose the latter. Robin taught him that no man—no matter how he may try—is perfect; in life, all persons are vulnerable—prisms of good and evil.

As he thought of Raven, his lips curved into a soft, contented grin. He felt safe, as though nothing could harm him. A gentle warmth, like the kiss of a summer's breeze, caressed him, setting him at ease…at peace. He recalled the night they first met. He was an awkward, lanky youth—eager to please, clamoring for attention. She was an enigma—a mystery; cold, distant, dark, and…creepy. He chuckled to himself, remembering how young and naïve they were.

Then, he harkened back to the night atop the apartment building. He was a changed man, hardened by experience and suffering. She was no longer a stranger…no longer a silhouette amidst the shadows. She was beauty personified…his mistress of the night. As she sat beneath the benevolent light of the moon, her violet orbs ablaze, he could not stop his heart from pounding…from crying out to her like a wolf to Artemis. Though a few short years had passed, an entire lifetime lay between then and now. In that time, he had matured, she had softened, and a love between them—though only in its infancy—burgeoned.

Tears welled in his eyes. Though he knew he had done the right thing and saved countless lives in the process, part of him—a small, yet outspoken part of him—wept. In saving the city, he had forsaken his future; his hopes, dreams and desires—every moment until eternity.

In the distance, he could hear footsteps approaching; one pair loud and thundering, the other light and sharp. Cyborg and Starfire. As the footfalls drew closer, he wiped his tears away with the heels of his hands and took a few deep, long breaths, filling his lungs to capacity before exhaling slowly, readying himself for the most difficult undertaking of his life.

*Meanwhile*

Raven awoke in a cold sweat, her hospital gown clinging to her uncomfortably. She slowly opened her eyes. A spike of trepidation gnawed at her; for a moment, she could not recall where she was. As the bleating of the electrocardiograph and the redolent odor of the room—ammonia and stale air—entreated her senses, however, her sapience returned. She whisked sweat away from her face with her hands grabbed hold of the sidebars on the bed, and pulled herself to a seated position. She groaned. Her wound was nagging at her; a biting twinge accompanying every heartbeat. She clenched her teeth and steeled herself against it, refusing to acknowledge its puissance.

Unexpectedly, an abhorrent, vile surge—recrudescent in essence—bore down on her. Her chest ached. Her lungs seared; the air of the room became thick and oppressive. She gripped down on the sidebars of the bed, trying desperately to resist the negative energy's injurious force.

The room became hazy and faded to white; the walls dissolved, the bed vanished, and all that surrounded her ceased to be.

She found herself standing beside a river, its crystal clear water flowing gently downstream. Tall grass and trees encircled her, swaying lazily in the breeze. The air smelled sweet and earthy; an amalgamation of various flora and fauna lending their essence to the wind.

"Where am I?" She thought aloud, standing akimbo at the shoreline.

"My domain…" A husky voice murmured, barely above a whisper.

Startled, she whirled around. The Beast lay motionlessly on the ground, holding itself up with its mighty paws. It looked…infirm: It panted heavily; it hung its head; its muscles quivered, as though pushed beyond their limitations. She studied Its form with outward puzzlement and inward wariness.

"You…must be…surprised to see me…" It struggled to speak, "But it is a matter…of urgency…that brings me to you…"

Raven walked up to the Beast, knelt down beside it, and gingerly placed her hand upon its cheek.

"Why do you come to me?"

"I am here on…behalf…of Garfield…" It muttered in reply, its words interrupted by dry, gruff coughs, "He…needs you…"

She remained reticent. She looked upon the Beast, who lay unflinchingly on its side, appearing increasingly torpid with every passing moment. Its breaths grew progressively shallower and infrequent as it returned her gape, its feral eyes glazed over and distant.

"He needs me?" Raven responded, quirking a brow, "What's going on?"

The Beast writhed in pain, convulsing on the ground amidst the tall grass and damp soil.

"Go to him…now…before it's too late…"

Raven inhaled sharply. Her body trembled involuntarily as she lay supine. Her environs returned; once again she was surrounded by four white walls. The pungent aroma of medicine stung her nose; the ECG droned on at her side. A foreboding, noisome sensation burrowed deep with her gut, breeding distress.

Something terrible was afoot.

Her mind raced. Beast Boy. She had to see him. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and unclipped the ECG from her finger. With monumental effort, she stood, her knees buckling beneath her bodyweight. She took a breath and held it as she pulled her IV from her arm; droplets of blood pooling over the injection site. With a heavy heart and an unsettled mind, she limped toward the door, preparing herself for the worst.

*Meanwhile*

As Starfire entered his room, her face immediately brightened. A wide, jubilant smile stretched across her countenance as she dashed to his bedside and threw her arms around him, wrapping him in an asphyxiating embrace.

"Beast Boy!" She exclaimed, her glee ardent and pure, "It is most glorious to see you! I feared I would _never _see you again!"

Beast Boy winced in pain, his aching wounds gnashed by Starfire's enfold. He bit his lower lip and smiled wide, refusing to allow his injuries to ruin the moment.

"It's great to see you, too, Star…" He replied softly and sincerely. He wheezed as he gasped for air, "I really …missed…you…" He could hold out no longer. "Star…can't…breathe…"

Immediately, she released him; her face turned red as tears of utter elation rippled in her eyes. He took a few deep breaths—practically panting—allowing himself to recover from her overenthusiastic—albeit well-intentioned—greeting.

As soon as Starfire stepped aside, Cyborg approached. His visage was a blank slate; outwardly, no emotion seemed to carry favor over the others. He looked exhausted; his human eye was bloodshot, surrounded by a deep, dark circle which augmented the effect. Even his steps, which were normally nimble, were heavy and laborious. For a moment, he stood at Beast Boy's bedside, staring fixedly at the changeling. Then—without a word—he pulled him into a hug, holding onto him tightly.

"BB…" He spoke breathlessly, trying to hold himself together, "I can't believe it is really you…" He pulled away but kept his hands atop Beast Boy's shoulders, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you…"

As Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and Starfire, he couldn't help but smile. Though it had only been a few weeks since they had last seen one another, the underlying circumstances behind their reunion made it infinitely blissful and emotional. They believed him to be dead—but a memory, and he believed they were better off remaining thus; both suppositions, it seemed, were erroneous.

"It's great to see you, too, Cy…" He spoke, his smile remaining, "Both of you. After what happened…" His expression fell for but an instant, "I felt so alone. I didn't just get hurt… I lost everything… Everything that matters…"

"After that most unpleasant evening," Starfire recollected, her voice wavering, "We lost everything, as well. It was like… all of the joy had been torn from our lives. Like the world had been painted in shades of grey…"

Cyborg nodded fervently in agreement.

"Yeah…" He chuckled, his booming voice filling the diminutive domicile, "I kept thinking, 'What could I have done differently? What could I have done to save him?'" He shook his head from side-to-side, his eye welling with tears, "I couldn't think of anything else. I couldn't eat… I couldn't sleep… I just kept running the battle through my mind over and over again..."

Cyborg's pained expression tore at Beast Boy, who immediately felt guilty and remorseful for all of the pain he had inadvertently caused. His stomach ached and roiled, feeling sickly; he knew in the back of his mind that he would have to disappoint his friends once more before daybreak.

"Cy," He spoke seriously, his tone utterly ironclad, "There is nothing you could have done for me. I made a choice. When Cinderblock threw that semi-trailer, I knew full-well what the consequences would be. No one and nothing could have changed that."

"Perhaps not…" Starfire stepped forward, her eyes firmly set upon Beast Boy. Her carefree, affable demeanor hardened into indomitable, righteous resolve. Her tone—once melodious—was now impassioned, "But Robin could have stayed with you… Robin _should _have stayed with you…and he did not. Instead, he left you behind… There may have been no way to prevent your injuries, but—if you recovered at the Tower—so many hardships could have been avoided."

"And let's not forget that Robin's little secret almost cost everyone in Jump City their lives…" Cyborg hissed, denouncing the Boy Wonder's wanton disregard for probity, "Slade was able to put the pieces together and use it all against us. He deceived us with a diversion and manipulated you and Robin into fighting one another…"

Beast Boy sighed heavily, practically deflating. He closed his eyes, averting his gaze from his friends; he could not bear to look at them. Internally, he felt terrible. He remembered—with regret—how he felt upon seeing Robin. He knew that part of him wanted to make Robin suffer; to make him experience, in some way, the pain he had endured. He delighted in sinking his claws into the Boy Wonder's flesh and savored every yelp, moan, and whimper. He had come within a hair's breath of killing Robin, who survived by the grace of Raven and Will's words of consolation.

"How…" He struggled to speak, the words slipping away like a dream at dawn, "How...is Robin…doing?"

Both his and Cyborg's eyes inadvertently traveled to Starfire, who reluctantly shook herself from her thoughts.

"Robin is doing well, all things considered…" She spoke candidly. While she comported herself with dignity, internally she was at war with herself. Her feelings for Robin were undoubtedly strong and she wanted to forgive his transgressions, yet as she looked upon Beast Boy, everything she believed became mired in uncertainty. "I was told he is…still unconscious, but he is stable. He was most fortunate…his vital organs were not damaged."

"He's not fortunate, Star." Cyborg blurted out pugnaciously. He ran his hand across his brow, breathing in and out deeply, trying to keep himself in check. "He owes B his life…"

Beast Boy shook his head in disagreement.

"No… I am ashamed of how I acted…" He spoke softly, his words filling the air. A repentant expression clouded his countenance, "When I saw him at the Jump City National Bank, I couldn't control myself. I heard him talking to Slade. He said I was 'beyond saving.' I just lost it… Instead of taking Slade down as I planned, I ended up almost killing Robin…and dooming the city…"

"But you stopped Slade!" Cyborg beamed. He stood up and walked toward the window, "And you saved the city! Once word got out about Slade's plan and all you did to stop it, people have been gathering in front of the hospital…keeping vigil…keeping you in their thoughts and prayers...a gesture of appreciation for all you have done." He turned from the window and strode to Beast Boy's side. "And you're _ashamed?_ You're the only reason _anyone_ survived!"

Beast Boy closed his eyes. He felt a swell of emotion rise within him, but choke it down, languishing in its foulness. He knew that Cyborg had a point; the ends justified the means. In the end, the city was saved. Robin's current state—while regrettable—was little more than an unfortunate side effect of an otherwise desirable end. Still, he could not simply accept such rationale. He thought back to all he had been through—all he had endured. He was believed dead, struggled with deep physical and psychological wounds, and battled his own demons and desires along the path to redemption. Yet, from an outsider's perspective, the Titan's defense of the Jump City Bridge was a success; the structure sustained damage, but no lives were lost. Aside from two weeks of inconvenient detours and gridlock, the city was no worse for wear. The citizens only saw the outcome, not the means through which it was obtained.

"But…that doesn't change what I did…" Beast Boy reasoned. He stared up at Cyborg contritely, trying to convince him of his guilt, "And what I wanted to do..." He rubbed his eyes roughly with his fingers, "Look… Nothing can be done to change what happened. Robin made his choice that night. He has done everything he can to try to make up for it…to make thing right. In the end, we were able to stop Slade instead of killing one another. When all was said and done, our goal was the same…and we both paid a price to achieve it."

"What do you mean, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked almost inaudibly, a quizzical expression upon her face, "What 'price?'"

His heart sank as he returned her gaze. He knew that he had to tell them the truth, yet the very notion pained him. They had already dealt with so much turmoil and heartache that the very thought of subjecting them to more made him cringe.

"Nothing comes from nothing…" He asserted _sotto voce, _"In order to accomplish something, you have to be willing to sacrifice something for it." He glanced back and forth between Cyborg and Starfire; his heart pounding rampantly, "Robin—in his pursuit to bring Slade to justice—sacrificed his integrity. No matter what he does from now on, there will always be lingering doubts about his character. He will never be completely trusted again, regardless how upstanding he is. Trust is gained over a long period, but can be destroyed with a single act. Robin will have to live with himself—and his decision—for the rest of his life…"

Starfire nodded sheepishly; her eyes quavered as sadness churned within her.

"And you..?" She inquired innocently, gripping the sidebar of the hospital bed nervously between her hands, her anxiety apparent.

His hands trembled uncontrollably. He tried to speak, but no words emerged. The moment he had been dreading had arrived on swift wings, carrying with it everything he feared.

"Fate has a plan for us all, Star…" He said, his words transcending the stillness of the room, "And I've done my part…" He closed his eyes for a moment, calming himself. "I'm dying…"

He fell silent and hanged his head dejectedly, unable to look them in the eye. An eerie his interloped, sucking all of the vitality from the room.

"What…What do you mean, BB?" Cyborg stammered incredulously, "You can't be… You look fine…"

"I had Will drug me before he left…" He replied, barely choking out the words, "I had to see you guys one last time…to tell you that everything is going to be alright…"

Starfire cupped her hands over her mouth and suppressed a wail. She sobbed uncontrollably; tears streaming down her cheeks without relent. Cyborg, on the other hand, seemed numb. His stare was distant, his expression vacant, his emotions seemingly atrophied.

"Please, you guys…" He went on, tears filling his eyes, blurring his vision, "Please listen… I didn't get a chance to say goodbye before. There was so much I wanted to say…so much I left unsaid…that it kept me up at night. It consumed my thoughts. I don't want to leave anything unsaid this time around…"

Cyborg, whose eye began to shimmer with unshed tears, cleared his throat and sniffled, his emotions taking the forefront.

"There's gotta be something we can do…" He mumbled tearfully, "This just can't be…We just got you back…"

"Yes, Beast Boy…" Starfire concurred, nodding in agreement with Cyborg, "Please, there must be something we can do…anything. Please, tell us!"

Tears stung Beast Boy's face as they ran down his cheeks and off of his chin. Waves of melancholy lapped at him, wearing away at his hardened, stoic veneer. Though he tried not to show any fear or sadness, every discordant, resounding sob twisted within him like a knife until he could resist no longer.

"Cy…Star…please…" He spoke softly, peering furtively between them, his heart aching all the while, "There is nothing that can be done to save me… But there is something I need you to do for me… Something I wish I could do myself…"

Starfire dried her eyes with her hands, blinking back tears as she cleared her throat, beside herself with grief.

"Anything, friend Beast Boy…" She did not waver. Her words were absolute and emphatic, as though they would continue on for all time, "Cyborg and I will see that it's done…"

He feigned an appreciative smile, all the while thinking of who needed closure above all else: Raven. He grimaced as he recalled their last meeting: He held her closely, tightly, wrapping his arms around her, surrounded by starlight; He told her—vaguely—how he felt about her, about what she meant to him; Then, he overpowered her, rendering her unconscious if only to be sure she was safe and would remain unharmed.

He sighed; his ears drooped as his chest fell. He regretted that he did not have more time and that Raven was not well enough to see him. He knew that, while Cyborg and Starfire were more than capable of conveying his feelings to her, a face-to-face encounter was preferable.

"I need you…" He said earnestly, "To tell Raven that I am really sorry for what I did…" Words escaped him for a moments he took a breath, filling his lungs, "And that…I love her. Could you please tell her for me?"

Cyborg silently nodded, tears still running down the human side of his face; his features softened by woe.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yeah…" Beast Boy replied, "One more thing. I need you to promise me that you will try to keep the Titans together…"

Cyborg and Starfire looked at each other, an unspoken—almost esoteric—understanding between them. If one thing was a complete unknown, it was the future. Too many variables had yet to be definitively decided, shrouding what was to come in a veil of obscurity.

"But B…" Cyborg stammered, his incredulity evident, "How can we make that promise?"

Beast Boy shot him a crooked grin; his lower fang jutting out as it always had, undermining the current circumstances with his sanguinity.

"I'm asking you to try…" He remarked. He could feel a jolt of pain tear through his midsection; a sign that Will's cocktail was beginning to wear off. "This whole experience has taught me that the city—and the world—needs Titans—those willing to fight evil whenever and wherever it lurks. We've done so much together…so much good…and saved so many. We can't let one act unravel all we have worked so hard to achieve." He allowed his words to sink in, "You need to keep moving forward and fight more passionately against evil when others would run from it…"

He looked up at Cyborg and Starfire, who returned his gaze, nodding softly in reply. Another sharp pain cut through him, eliciting a stifled snarl; he took a deep breath and held it in until the agony subsided.

"You guys…are so much more to me than friends…" He spoke from the heart, his words the unspoken truth; all that is implied day-to-day, but rarely said out loud. "You are my family." He turned to Starfire, "Star, you've always been there for me…even when things were at their worst. You have always been able to see the bright side…the light in the darkness…and make the best of everything that comes your way. I know when this is over, you will be okay. You are strong, gentle, kind, and fierce when you have to be. I know you will shine, just as you always have." Then, he turned to Cyborg, "If there is one thing I know for sure, it is that my life would not have been the same without you, Cy. You are my best friend… but you are more than that… You are a great leader and a better man. When I first came to the Titans, my life was all structure and order. You showed me how to have fun and enjoy life rather than simply live it. We have gotten into our fair share of trouble…" He grinned widely, reflecting, "But we have always come out okay. I have just one more thing to ask of you…"

Cyborg tried to hold himself together—and hold back his tears—but he found himself unable; the man overwhelming the machine.

"What is it, BB?"

"Don't blame yourself…" Beast Boy responded firmly, "For any of it. You did nothing wrong. You have better days ahead…brighter days. Don't waste them dwelling on the past…or on me. Life is too short… I know you'll do great things and you'll change the world…" He smiled once more, "Just like you changed me…"

Starfire leaned over and pulled Beast Boy close, wrapping her arms around him.

"I shall miss you, Beast Boy…" She whimpered solemnly, "But I shall never forget you…"

As soon as she released him, Cyborg's arms replaced hers, pulling him into an embrace. He held on tightly—not wanting to let go—as he gathered his bearings.

"You are a better friend than I deserved…" He spoke barely above a whisper, "I'll love you forever, Grass Stain…" He began to choke up once more, "And after…"

Beast Boy nodded sheepishly, his eyes swimming with sentiment. He was in agony, but ignored his discomfort, refusing to allow it to mar his last moments with his friends…his family. Quiescence gripped the room as he simply looked upon them, taking them in.

Faintly…Softly, he could hear footsteps clattering down the corridor outside his room. They were pronounced and uneven—one footfall distinctly sharper than the other—but gradually, they grew louder and louder. When the steps sounded as though they were just outside his door, heavy, labored breaths accompanied them; pained gasps which rose into and filled the air.

Methodically, Raven entered the room, one arm wrapped tightly around her abdomen as she hobbled forward; her visage blank, her violet orbs crying out in pain. She did not speak. She did not raise her eyes. She ambled across the room to the large window beside Beast Boy's bed. Once there, she stared absently at the skyline, her head slightly hanged.

An awkwardness filled the room: Raven continued to glare out the window, Beast Boy's eyes were fixed upon her, and Cyborg and Starfire glanced at both before looking quizzically at once another.

"Cyborg," Starfire turned to him. She winked at him discreetly, "Should we not speak with the press? I am most certain that they are eager for an update…"

He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Star, we probably should…" He turned to Beast Boy, "Hey B… Star and I have to go take care of business…"

Beast Boy nodded in reply. He tried to force himself to smile, but could not muster the strength.

"Thanks guys…" He managed laconically, "For everything…"

Both Cyborg and Starfire softly smiled, tears once again welling in their eyes. Quickly, they turned and left the room, their footfalls gently fading in the distance.

Beast Boy studied Raven as she stood—propping herself up with one hand, the other wound around her waist—as she stared longingly out the window. She wore no outward expression, but he could see in her eyes that she was in pain. Her right arm bled slightly; it appeared she had torn out her intravenous line. Her hair was unkempt, dangling in her face, complimented by the pale blue hospital gown which hung on her petit frame. She heaved a sigh, her breath fogging up the window before her.

"Raven…" He said, his voice crackling as he spoke, "I'm sorry… about what I did before… I'm really, really sorry… Please, don't be mad at me…"

Slowly, she turned her head to face him, her countenance withdrawn, her eyes shimmering with emotion.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," He continued apologizing, "I thought you would be safe… I wanted you to be safe…"

She turned away from him and closed her eyes, as though she was tuning him out.

"Please, Raven!" He practically shouted, desperation suffusing his tone. An unbearable surge of pain coursed through him; with every moment and every breath, the anguish intensified. "I never should have left you! I never should have done what I did…I was wrong… I know I screwed up!"

She pulled herself from the wall and gimped to his bedside. She grabbed hold of the sidebar and held it for support as she gazed down at him.

"No…" She rasped. A tear rolled down her cheek. "No… You didn't…" She averted her gaze, lost in rumination. For what seemed like an eternity, no words were spoken. Though there was much to say, neither knew how to broach the subject; the silence lingered, like an intrusive fog, until Raven found her voice.

"I was angry with you…" She asserted plainly, "I did not understand why you were so desperate to leave me behind. I thought that you only hugged me to get close enough to…" She fell silent, unable to finish her sentence.

Beast Boy could feel his stomach tying into knots. He perused her expression and could see traces of irritation; she did not, however, let it bleed into her even timbre.

"Then we came across you in the vault and I touched you…" She shuddered unintentionally, stricken by the recollection, "And I saw everything…through your eyes. It all became clear… For the first time, the pieces fell into place and it all made sense… You did what you did to protect me…and the city."

"Of course, Raven." He spoke candidly, "I would never hurt you…"

He stared at her, awaiting her reaction. At first she remained unreadable—she brushed strands of hair from her face and ran her hands over her hospital gown. Suddenly, however, her eyes welled up.

"There was a time…" She averred, blinking back tears as she rhythmically breathed, reining in her emotions, "When I found you annoying and obnoxious…I didn't understand you then. When I thought that I lost you, though, I realized how alone I was…how empty life was…without you. You were always there for me… trying to make me smile; to lend a sympathetic ear or a helping hand. It was you and no one else." She cleared her throat, willing the words forth, "I never noticed—until it was too late…"

A gracious smile adorned her visage, contradicting her bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks. She stopped speaking and looked up at him, an almost imperceptible smile upon her face. Though nothing was said, their mutual feelings charged the atmosphere of the room. Anticipation mounted. It was as though the next utterance would set the sky ablaze.

"Raven…" He choked out nervously, "There's something I have to tell you… Something important…"

She looked deeply into his eyes as though she was staring into his soul. She reached out and gently clasped her hand around his.

"Don't say it…" She shook her head persuasively, "Please don't say it… The future isn't set in stone…" She rasped, "So it is pointless to make assumptions. The path we walk constantly changes, making what lays ahead a known unknown…"

"What do you mean?" He asked, his brow knitted, curiosity lacing his words.

"Beast Boy…" She spoke softly and evenly; her expression fallow. Her eyes, however, seemed to be pleading with him. "Please… Let me try to heal you… It's the only way…" Her voice teemed with ardor.

Tears stung his cheeks as he gazed upon her. Seeing Raven weep, frail as she was, tore at him. She was severely weakened—her fair skin was ashen; her lips were pallid; and her arms quavered, exhausted from holding her bodyweight—yet she was willing to give of herself—give all of herself—for a chance he'd survive.

"Raven…" He said her name with the warmth of a zephyr, "There is nothing I would rather do than get up out of this bed, hold you close, and go someplace where you will never get hurt again—where we could be together until the end of time…" He took pause, shook his head from side-to-side, and dried his eyes with his hand, "But… It's just not meant to be…"

"I can handle it!" She insisted, "Please, let me…"

"NO!" He raised his voice, a shrillness barbing his words, "You and I both know that in your condition…healing me could kill you…" He stared at her intensely, his emerald eyes piercing through her, "I won't let you sacrifice your life for mine…"

Raven fell silent and hanged her head in defeat. She closed her eyes, refusing to allow him to see her despair; she gripped down on the sidebar of the bed as her lower lip quivered of its own volition. She sighed, collected herself, and opened her eyes to look upon him.

He smiled at her, a wide, toothy smile—his smile. He chuckled lightly, coughing as he did; his breaths were growing shorter and his heartbeats evermore faint.

"So…stubborn…" He managed. He took a few deep breaths, never taking his eyes off of her, "You are the strongest person I know, Raven… If anyone could save me, it would be you…" He let his words sink in, "But I chose to face Slade… to do whatever it took…to stop him. I have accepted my decision…and all of its consequences…"

Raven nodded, signaling her understanding; a look of contrition etched upon her face.

"Why must I live with the consequences of Robin's decisions?"

His heart fell. Her words cut him, barbed and pointed. He knew that she had a point: She played no hand in the foulness that transpired, yet she would be indelibly impacted by it all the same.

"I'm sorry, Raven…" He said consolingly, hoping to soothe her, "I would give anything for things to be different…" He bit his lower lip and the insides of his cheeks, holding in a moan, "But I would trade it all away…everything…all of my days from here on…to spend my last moments with the woman I love…"

Tearfully, she nodded. She uncoiled her free arm from around her abdomen and lowered the sidebar on her side of Beast Boy's hospital bed. She sat down beside him and held onto his hand tightly; she could feel him growing colder.

His eyes met hers. He pulled her into a tight embrace, ignoring his pain, enjoying the warmth of her body against his. Savoring it…cherishing it…wishing the moment would never end. Reluctantly, she pulled away, remaining close—his arms still clinging to her.

"Don't go… Please, don't go…"

Beast Boy said nothing, Instead, he leaned in close and kissed her—deeply, passionately—with all of the delicate sweetness of the life together they unwillingly surrendered. As the moment passed and they parted, gazing into each other's eyes, he wiped a stray tear away from her cheek with his thumb. He smiled, cupping her face in his hands.

"No more tears, Raven…" He assured her warmly, "I know… things seem…like they will never get better, but I promise they will… The sun…will come up tomorrow…and shine for you…and you'll know…" He struggled to breathe—the air seemed dense and heavy, "I will be with you…always…"

She nodded, holding onto him as though her life depended on it, refusing to let go.

He took everything in: the softness of her skin, her warmth, the feeling of her body so close to his, her eyes… He stared at them; how they gleamed and shimmered, exuding a comforting familiarity he never before felt. In that moment, he knew everything would be alright.

Slowly, his surroundings faded to white. Soon, there was no hospital; no bed, no machines. Just him and Raven, together at last. He squeezed her hand tightly; in return he felt her hand clench down upon his. He smiled at her and gazed into her violet orbs, all the while feeling warm and secure. Suddenly, a brightness in her eyes—a vestal, amorous light, brighter than anything he'd seen before—brimmed, enveloping him in its rapture. His pain vanished. His worries, fears, and doubts were effaced. They were together, and nothing else mattered.

The next he knew, he was atop Titan's Tower. The sun hanged high in the sky, shining benevolently; its light glinting off of the water below, which held a mirror to the azure sky. He looked out upon the city in its bejeweled radiance—its skyscrapers shining, its edifices illuminated—and gaped in wonder, as if setting eyes upon it for the first time.

"Garfield…" A man's voice called out from behind.

He turned. His parents stood—his father's arm wrapped around his mother's shoulders, and hers around his waist—smiling at him, their faces alight with exuberance. His father raised his free hand, extending it to him.

"Garfield…" He spoke warmly, his smile brightening, "It's time to come home…"


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Fate has a plan for us all…"

Long have I wondered about the hand fate plays in guiding our lives—in leading us down a given path. Are we merely pawns in a greater game? Do we have the power—albeit unknown to us—to forge our own destiny? Or does the truth of it all lay somewhere in between, amidst the grey? I do not know, nor will I ever. I—like everyone else—can only theorize; my notions grounded in uncertainty and conjecture. All I know—all I can know—are facts; truths as clear and incontrovertible as the stars…

It all began with an end: Beast Boy's death. News of it spread far and wide: through Jump City, the nation, and the world. Heroes from around the globe flocked to Jump to pay their respects, the city was shut down for three days as the citizens mourned, and a memorial commemorating him was commissioned. At its dedication, the mayor spoke of bravery…of sacrifice…of all people resisting and opposing the forces of darkness. The crowd cheered. I hid my tears.

Things changed within the city after that. Crime was virtually non-existent. Without Slade to guide them, many of Jump's criminals were inept; unable to mount a serious assault. They were soldiers without a general: unorganized, discordant, and petty. More surprising, however, was the change in the citizenry. The people of Jump were strong when they used to be timid and brave when they used to be craven. Beast Boy showed them the difference one person could make; it was a lesson they took to heart, banding together rather than cowering…taking a stand rather than giving in. Their newfound courage did much to discourage small-time criminals, who moved elsewhere fearing reproach or reprisal.

After Robin was discharged from the Jump City Medical Center, we began the process of healing the team. It was decided that Cyborg would take his place as leader. Robin did not object. Word of Beast Boy's death troubled him. He felt responsible and developed survivor's guilt. He became more distant and withdrawn than he was before, only leaving his room to eat. His relationship with Starfire—already strained—fell apart. He barely spoke; even when we reached out to him, he pushed us away.

Starfire was the first to leave. It had been almost a year since Beast Boy's death and the Tower still seemed hollow and barren—four walls and nothing more. She told us all over dinner one night: She was going back to Tamaran to take her place on the throne. The next morning, she said goodbye to each of us and left. Her heart was broken; she had lost a friend in Beast Boy and a lover in Robin. There was simply nothing left for her here. Destiny called. The adoration of her people awaited. For the first time in a long time, she was happy again.

Not too long after, Robin left. He simply packed his bags in the middle of the night and rode away on the R-Cycle. He never said goodbye. I think it was too hard for him. He couldn't look me in the eye and Cyborg—while maintaining civility—clearly did not trust him, nor did he forgive him for the death of his best friend.

Robin moved to the East Coast—New York City—and took up the Nightwing mantle. Though it was a new beginning –a new chapter—for him, it is clear that the sins of his past haunt him still.

Not long after Robin's departure, Cyborg began rebuilding the Titans, ensuring that the team would live on and continue to defend the city Beast Boy gave his life to protect. He brought in Wonder Girl to fill in for Starfire and Hot Spot to take Robin's place. He could not, however, bring himself to find a replacement for Beast Boy. On the field of battle, there was a void; At the table, an empty chair; In the Tower, a vacant room filled with the belongings of a fallen friend—a life interrupted, senselessly cut short.

Will, Rebecca, and Dr. Andrews were all forced to pick themselves up, dust themselves off, and get on with life. Will was fired following Beast Boy's death. Dr. Sinclair denounced him as a liability. His skills, however spoke for him: After a few more years of schooling, he took the Head Surgeon's position at Jump City General; a position he still holds. Rebecca continued working at the Jump City Medical Center and is now Head Nurse. She and Will are married and have three children. Dr. Andrews recovered fully and continues practicing medicine at JCMC. He was crestfallen by Beast Boy's death, believing he could have saved him.

As for me, the life I knew is gone forever. The years have pressed on, but it still feels surreal, like a nightmare I cannot escape. Some days are better than others. Some days, as Beast Boy told me that night, the sun shines and I know he is with me. But some days, the sun refuses to show itself and it is like all hope is gone—eclipsed by shades of grey. Some days, I swear I hear his laugh behind me or I see him on the edge of my vision, but I turn around and find that he is not there. He comes to me in dreams. I dream of our life together, the one we were denied…and we are happy…so happy… He holds me in his arms and I cling to him, begging him to stay with me… but soon after, I wake…in a cold sweat, surrounded by nothing but bitter nocturnal air. On those nights—forced from my bed, denied slumber—I fix myself a cup of tea and wander the halls to his room. I phase through the door and step into a moment in time—That Friday Afternoon, just before he went to the mall with Cyborg—when he was alive. I climb into his bed, wrap myself in his sheets, and breathe him in until I drift off.

Some nights, though, when nothing else helps, I come here—to this place—to feel near to him…if only for a moment. This place—in the heart of Jump City Memorial Park—where his monument—a bronze statue of him atop a large, marble base—stands. Here, he looks out upon the city—his gaze unwavering and resolved, his posture uncompromising—watching over it like he always had. In turn, the citizens leave trinkets—flowers, animal figurines, pictures, and notes—to pay their respects and light novena candles, ensuring he will never be left to the darkness. Beneath him, chiseled into the marble, is an inscription:

_Memoria in Aeterna:_

_Garfield Mark Logan_

_Beast Boy_

"_Do not give in to evil, but proceed evermore boldly against it..."_

I sit upon a nearby bench, looking upon him…wondering about what might have been. Would we be married? Have children of our own? Would we have retired to civilian life? I do not know…I cannot know. Time slips ever forward—cruelly so—leaving only distance to fill the void.

The sun peeks at me over the horizon, brightening the night's sky. With a sigh, I wipe away my tears and stand, knowing a new day—like an unwelcome intrusion—awaits me. As I begin to walk away, a rush of fear rises within me. My heart races and my stomach flutters uneasily. A bitter gust of air nips at my skin, entreating me to pull my cloak more tightly around my body. Slowly, I turn around, and gaze at his bronzed likeness glowing ethereally in the early morning light—novena candles flitting, casting dancing silhouettes. As I look upon him, I can only wonder—with a degree of dread—what the future holds: How many more listless days must I endure? How many endless nights? They slip into weeks…months…years… How long will I be deprived the love I barely began to explore?

A long sigh escapes me. I look to the moon and stars above. Beast Boy… Though his image stands before me, and I feel him all around me, an ocean of time stands between us. As tears cloud my vision, making the night sky but a kaleidoscope of divinity, I can only wonder…

How many lifetimes stand between us?


	30. Thanks

"_But, when the work was finished, the Craftsman kept wishing that there were someone to ponder the plan of so great a work, to love its beauty, and to wonder at its vastness."- Giovanni Pico della Mirandola_

First and foremost, allow me to apologize for taking so long with the ending. I never meant for it to turn into a two month long project, but the more I thought about it—the deeper I delved into it—the more I realized that it needed to be substantial and thorough. I didn't want to cheat any of you by producing a half-hearted ending. Hopefully, you have enjoyed the fruits of my labor!

When I began writing _Collateral Damage _almost ten months ago (quite a gestation period, really…) I never could have envisioned what it would become. I had written stories before, but not quite on the same level. I suppose I had something to prove to myself. I came up with the idea rather whimsically in August of last year and thought it held some promise. Initially, I believed it was going to be a short story…maybe five or ten chapters. As I worked with the idea, though, I just ran with it and developed it more; I saw there was a greater story to be told. I am pleased that I went with my gut and decided to fully develop the initial idea. I must say that I have never felt such pride in my writing before; it is rather infectious, too, I may add…

This story has been a constant in my life for ten months now. It has seen me through a rather turbulent stage in my life: I recently moved, student taught, and began working multiple jobs. Writing afforded me the opportunity to do something for _myself._ It was the one activity that did not hinge on others. It was just me, my notebook, and my imagination…and boy was it fun.

I owe all of you a great THANK YOU for making it such a worthwhile experience. While I had a lot of fun writing the story, all of your comments and support have been invaluable to me. When I began working on _Collateral_, I was not very confident in my writing (sometimes I'm still not…) but all of your kind words have done much to help my efficacy soar. Never before have I felt so empowered to write. While I know part of it has been my perseverance, I also feel that you—my beloved readers—have played an even greater hand. Hearing your impressions of my work and corresponding with you has brought me a level of solidarity that I find truly exhilarating (yes, I am that dorky…ask around)

I don't know what lays ahead for me. I have a few ideas for some one-shots and am even more excited about a collaborative work that I will be undertaking with fellow writers TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne, titanfan45, and still too old for this. It promises to be an enjoyable endeavor. I also have ambitions to begin an original story. The praise I received for my OC's in this work really struck me; I figure I must have done alright. If people enjoy my OC's maybe—with some work—I can develop some wonderful characters to incorporate into something completely my own. It will be a challenge…but I always enjoy a good challenge (and an opportunity to improve myself.)

One last thing. I feel I must acknowledge all of the people who have helped me in some way along this long journey. This list may be lengthy, but it is also necessary!

VilaVi: Thank you for being my pillar of support throughout this process. Your insight has been indispensable and your opinions have been most helpful. Know that _Collateral_ would not have been as good if it weren't for you. You made me a better writer and I am in your debt! (Oh, and yes… Vi did make a cameo in the story… my way of saying thanks…)

VociferousVixenofDarkness: Thank you for your insight and for being there to talk me through my frustrations…both within and outside of the realm of writing. There were times I wanted to throw in the towel…when I was so irritated and fed up that it made me sick. You kept me levelheaded enough to continue and for that, you have my thanks!

Templar of Honor: Your story (_Perfect Apprentice, _check it out people!) has been an inspiration to me and you have been a wonderful asset to me. Being able to talk writing with you has been a great joy and has given me a greater understanding of what a good story is.

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: An author who needs no introduction. He has written eight hit stories while I have written just this one! His work(s) have been a constant in my life and provided inspiration to me since I first began reading them back in November. Being able to speak with you and pick your brain has been greatly beneficial. Definitely a first class guy, all around.

Titanfan45: Your honesty has been a great asset to me throughout this process. You don't hold back. You simply tell it like it is and THAT is what I need to improve. You have stuck with me throughout and that means a lot to me. Thanks for being a cool guy (and a fellow Mustang owner, to boot!)

The Flying Frog: Your reviews alone have solidified you in my good graces! People have forgotten how to properly review…You should give lessons! Receiving a review from you is like unwrapping a gift. It just makes my day. You are thorough, meticulous, and offer valuable insight. Rereading your reviews motivated me throughout! Thank you for taking the time to be so assiduous!

Renting: Again, thank you for your honesty, your support, your expertise, and all of your help and advice. Conversing with you has been a joy. Whether we are discussing literature or simply talking about life-stuff, you are unfailingly yourself and that is more than admirable! I must say that I cannot wait to see some of your writing in print one day!

Nightcrawler's Shadow: You were my first reviewer and you have stuck with me all of this time, which is a feat in itself. Thank you for sticking around and believing in this story from its infancy! Words cannot express my gratitude!

Still too old for this: As an admirer of your work, it is a great joy to be able to speak with you about writing—your processes, your inspiration, etc. I must admit that _Too Young_ is probably in my top 5 favorite stories, as it was just that mind-blowingly good, and _Opening the Closet Door a Crack _is so wonderfully original and inspiring… Thanks for everything!

Rosalind2013: It has been fun to get to know someone who is so passionate about their writing. It pleases me to no end that you have decided to pursue your dreams and whet the sharper aspects of your mind by choosing to work on original stories. Thank you for your support over these past few months!

The Mighty One: Thank you for your undying devotion to my work and your thoughtful reviews! It has been fun to talk writing with you and watch you improve over the passed few months. Seeing someone so committed to writing is a real treat; I know if you continue on the path you're on, only good things will come of it.

Sir Alwick: Your stories just speak to me on a very high level. I love them. Your devotion to your craft is awe-inspiring and it is wonderful to read your work. So many people don't put the effort forth… you, however, make everything so believable and emotive that I cannot help by admire your writing.

Rabula Tasa: Your work also speaks to me. I love it. To see someone put so much thought into their writing and so much originality is absolutely breathtaking. Moreover, the reviews I have received from you have meant a lot to me. They have made my day on more than one occasion…giving me insight into what I am doing right, and what I could improve upon. I am always looking to improve, so that—to me—means everything!

Raven2k8: For being so undyingly supportive, for sharing your thoughts on writing with me, and for putting such creativity into your stories. I have enjoyed getting to know you over the last few months…your work speaks for itself! I look forward to seeing what is to come from you!

Finally, to all of you (sorry if I missed you!) Thank you for reading and for all you have done for me over the passed ten months or so. I am grateful you have chosen to allow me into your lives in some way and I am humbled that you have read my work, when there are so many fantastic writers out there. You have made writing this story—even the frustrating parts—worthwhile!

THANK YOU ALL!

-Novus Ordo Seclorum

P.S. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or if you just want to pick my brain, feel free to PM me. I love to hear from my readers and fellow writers.

P.P.S. If you haven't reviewed yet (I am loathe to beg…) this is your last chance to let me know what you think!


End file.
